A New Beginning
by aks100
Summary: Harry's 6th year at Hogwarts with a difference. his parents are alive. How will this change anything? is an AU fic and a sequel to my story Beyond the End.....pre HBP
1. A New Beginning

**A/N:-Sorry i wasn't able to post this up sooner but my internet is playing up a little bit. Anyway, hope you enjoy this story like you enjoyed the last one. Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I own no characters that you recognise from the book. I do not own the world of Harry Potter (unfortunately). I am not JKR**

* * *

**A new beginning**

_"I cannot find a way to describe it_

_It's there inside, all I do is hide_

_I wish that it would just go away_

_What would you do, you do, if you knew_

_What would you do_

_All the pain I thought I knew_

_All the thoughts lead back to you_

_Back to what was never said_

_Back and forth inside my head-"_

There was a loud crack that sounded over the sound of the band. Emma Potter looked up at the ceiling. She could hear footsteps.

"Damn! Mum's here! Hide!" She said. Emma Potter had long dark red hair that fell beyond her shoulders. Her eyes were a glittering emerald colour. She turned her beautiful face to a girl sitting at a keyboard, Emma's best friend Rhia. She had darkish blond hair, it was unmistakably blonde but darker then the hair of the girl at the microphone. Rhia Black had dark eyes and a rather downcast face. Emma knew that she wasn't in any mood to rehearse. Rhia was really a fairly pretty girl, not remarkably pretty but nicer looking then most girls. Rhia usually had a happiness around her that just seemed to irradiate but since last June...

Emma turned to the girl at the microphone, knowing that Rhia probably wasn't going to do anything. This girl was Kara Banks, Emma's other best friend. Kara was the typical English beauty, light blond hair, sparkling light blue eyes. She was looking at Emma.

"Orion, cover up the drum kit!" Kara said as she hurried to get underneath a table. A young boy, at least a year younger then them quickly jumped off the drum stool and picked up big piece of material that they used to cover up and protect the drum kit when it wasn't being used. Orion had messy black hair and cheeky brown eyes. He was Rhia's little brother but, unlike Rhia, he still held the cheekiness and happiness in his eyes that Rhia used to have. Emma slid her guitar under a covered table before getting under herself. Orion pulled the piece of material over himself as well.

"Rhia!" Kara said. Rhia looked at Kara and simply put her hands on the keyboard. The door opened and Kara hid underneath another table. Emma's mum, Lily Potter, looked into the room.

"Rhia? What are you doing here?" She asked, coming into the room. Rhia shrugged.

"I don't know." Rhia muttered.

"Where you just rehearsing by any chance?" Lily asked, "Because you know what I've said about your band rehearsing while no one is around."

"No, I'm here on my own. Harry let me in." Rhia said. "I forgot to take my keyboard home last night." Rhia said. Lily nodded sadly. She looked like Emma, dark red hair, emerald eyes that had lost their glitter, only a death could do that. Rhia suddenly started sobbing and Lily went over to her with a sympathetic look.

"Rhia, don't cry." Lily said. Lily sat next to Rhia on the piano stool and Rhia put her head into Lily's shoulder.

"I saw him fall through! I was right behind Lestrange and I could have stopped her!" Rhia said. Lily gently touched Rhia's hair. Lily was Rhia's godmother and Rhia probably spent more time at Lily's house then at her own house.

"Oh, hush now. We already have Harry torn up about this, we don't need you to but upset as well." Lily said.

"But-" Rhia started to say but Lily hushed her.

"Rhia, what happened wasn't your fault or Harry's, ok? We can't help it when people..." Lily took a sharp breath then forced a smile on her face. "Rhia, you just carry on with your piano practice. I just came by to get something for Jenny. She's not taking it very well." Lily said.

"Well it was uncle Remus that went through." Rhia muttered. Lily wiped Rhia's face and kissed her forehead.

"Rhia, go and rest for a while. I think Emma's trying to wear you out. Go home for a while or go and talk to Harry, god knows he needs someone to talk to with the Weasleys at Grimmauld place and Hermione unable to leave her house." Lily said. Rhia nodded. That was a good idea...a very good idea.

"Thanks." She said with a slight smile. Lily smiled and stood up.

"If you see Emma, tell her no rehearsal until James gets back." Lily said. Rhia saw Lily glance at the table Emma hid under quickly before leaving the basement. She closed the door and went upstairs. Emma suddenly emerged.

"Phew, that was close." Emma said. "Are you sure you're ok?" Emma asked Rhia. Rhia got up and left the room. It wasn't that bad an idea to go and see Harry. Emma looked over to Kara, who was taking her place again. Rhia was the only one of them who had gone with Harry and the others to the Ministry. Kara didn't meet Emma's gaze and switched off the mic.

"I think that's enough for today." Kara said quietly. Emma nodded and turned to look at Orion, who still hadn't emerged from under the drum kit. Instead there was a sob. Emma and Kara looked at each other then went to the covered drum kit. Emma lifted up the cover and found Orion with his forehead against his knees.

"Orion." Emma said sympathetically. She reached for Orion to help him out. He pulled his arm away and pulled the material back down.

"Um, I'll see you later Emma" Kara said uncertainly.

"Ok." Emma said. She followed Kara to the door and gave her a hug then went upstairs while Kara left the house to go home.

* * *

Harry hugged his knees as he glared at the wall. He'd given up on the staring competition with it, after all a wall had no eyes so he just settled on glaring at it. He killed Remus, it was his fault. He'd rushed to the Ministry after that stupid vision. If only he'd learned occlumency like his parents and Dumbledore has wanted then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Harry closed his eyes and tried to block the memory of Remus going through the veil. His dad holding him back at first then trying to go to Remus' side. The others had all been fighting the Death Eaters, his mum and Jenny had gone through the Department of mysteries to look for Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Luna. April, Moody and Tonks had fought next to James, Sirius and Remus. Harry rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Sirius had gone down, so had Tonks. April was trying to keep Rhia and Neville safe and succeeded at it but no matter what everyone had done Remus had gone through, Bellatrix Lestrange had almost forced Remus through. Harry would never forget Jenny's face when she found out. Harry felt hot tears coming to his eyes. It was his fault, but everyone told him it wasn't. Harry didn't hear the knock at the door or the door open.

"Harry." Rhia said softly. Harry looked up.

"What?" Harry snapped, not meaning to be so cruel.

"Um, I was wondering if you wanted to talk." Rhia said. Harry looked at her for a moment. He shook his head.

"No I don't. Shouldn't you be having those...rehearsals or whatever?" Harry asked. Rhia closed the door and let out a patient breath.

"Harry, your mum-"

"You came up because mum asked you to come?" Harry asked getting off the bed. "I don't need to talk to anyone. I'm perfectly fine." He said opening the door. Rhia had a little staring contest with him until Harry looked away.

"No you're not fine Harry. It's as much my fault as yours. Do you remember how close Bellatrix Lestrange was? I was almost right behind her, I could have stopped her."

"No you couldn't. She's too powerful." Harry said, "I have to write a letter to Hermione, could you leave me alone?" Harry said. Rhia gave him an annoyed look before leaving the room and heading to Emma's room. Rhia effectively lived in this house. Harry loved her, more then his own sister because him and Rhia were just so close but sometimes her company was too much. Harry went to his desk. He should be going to Grimmauld place in a few days time. He hadn't bothered unpacking his trunk really so everything was ready to take. His firebolt was still at school after Umbridge had confiscated it. Harry went to his desk, there was a letter from Ron, just seeing how he was. Ron was stuck at Grimmauld Place with Ginny and their mum. They weren't allowed to return to the Burrow for fear of their safety. Hermione was stuck at her own house. James had gone to fetch her to bring her to Godric's Hollow then they'd all go to Grimmauld place together. Harry admired his dad, though he didn't see James Potter very often. His dad was very high up in the auror ranks, Rank II Harry thought. There could only be one Rank I auror, and that was the head auror. Harry sighed and picked up a letter from Hermione. Harry had lied when he said he needed to write a letter. He just didn't want to talk to anyone. He hadn't been able to face Jenny or Bo Lupin at all during the summer.

Jenny hadn't actually seen anyone but April Black and Lily Potter and of course, her son, Bo. Jenny was a Chinese woman who had gone to school with Harry's parents. She used to be called Jenny Chang but had married Remus, against her parents' wishes after she'd had Bo. Bo was Cho Chang's cousin. Which meant that Harry couldn't really avoid Cho either! Harry's life was screwed up, that's how he could sum it up! Harry was about to go back to his bed to sulk when there was a shout from downstairs.

"Harry! Hermione's here!" James shouted. Harry's heart leapt slightly and he opened his bedroom door and peered over the banister. He saw a head of bushy hair below him.

"Thank-you Mr. Potter" Hermione said.

"No problem Hermione, call me James. Harry should be upstairs, we'll be going to Grimmauld place tomorrow." Harry heard his dad say.

"Ok Mr-James" Hermione said. Hermione turned and looked up. She saw Harry and gave him a soft smile before heading up the stairs. Harry decided to wait for Hermione to come up the stairs before going into his room. Hermione followed him in and closed the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to Harry. Harry shrugged. He hadn't been able to say much recently, he didn't really like to talk about what happened to Remus.

"I don't know." Harry said. He hugged his knees again as he sat on the bed, deciding to glare at the duvet instead of the wall.

"You must feel something Harry. Emma wrote to me." Hermione said.

"I hate having a sister" Harry muttered.

"She's concerned about you. Apparently you aren't talking to anyone." Hermione said with a sigh.

"I talk to Rhia." Harry muttered, though he couldn't honestly say he did talk to Rhia. Hermione tensed slightly and looked around the room.

"Have you found out anything from the order yet?" Hermione asked.

"No" Harry said, "But dad's been gone a lot and mum's always at Jenny's." Hermione looked at Harry.

"How is she?" Hermione asked. "I heard she wasn't holding up very well" Harry sighed and looked at the bit where the wall joined the ceiling.

"She isn't. Mum's had to stop Jenny from killing herself a few times this summer" Hermione gasped in shock.

"Oh my god, that's awful!" Hermione said quietly.

"I know. I feel so bad that I let it happen." Harry said, "It's my fault! I don't care what people say it is my fault!" Harry found himself on his feet when he'd stopped speaking. Hermione looked at him.

"It's not your fault Harry. How many times do we have to tell you that?"

"We?" Harry asked.

"Everyone!" Hermione said.

"No you see, that's where you're wrong. Not everyone thinks it's not my fault. If I'd just learnt to do Occlumency properly, if I'd done what Snape had said then I wouldn't have gone to the ministry!" In frustration Harry picked up one of his old football trophies and threw it across the room. Hermione let out a small scream of surprise and quickly got off the bed. "If I had just learned Occlumency! And not been such an idiot!" Harry kicked his desk so hard he broke one of the legs and it toppled over.

"Harry, calm down!" Hermione said pulling Harry away from the desk and into the middle of the room. Away from anything he could pick up and throw. Harry was breathing heavily and quickly. It was clear he was angry with himself. "Harry look at me!" Hermione said sternly. Harry avoided her gaze for a few moments before raising his eyes to meet hers. Hermione looked into his eyes and didn't say anything for a while. Harry began to calm down slightly.

"It's my fault Remus is dead." Harry said closing his eyes and trying to stop tears from falling down his cheek. It didn't work. He didn't usually cry. He refused to cry but he'd effectively killed Remus. One of his closest friend's father. Hermione frowned slightly and raised a hand hesitantly to wipe away the tear. As she did Harry opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. She gave him a strained smile.

"It's not your fault," She said, "Harry you have to stop beating yourself up like this. It's the kind of thing Voldemort wants you to do, he'll be able to get into your mind easier." Harry sighed, he knew Hermione was just saying it, "And I don't want him to get into your mind." Hermione said in a gentler tone. Again Harry looked at Hermione. He gave her a slight smile and put his hand over Hermione's.

"I'll be alright for a while but I don't know how I'm going to be able to face Bo when we get back to school" Harry said, taking Hermione's hand off his face.

"Do what you did after the...our adventure in June." Hermione said. Harry sat back down on his bed.

"I don't know." Harry said, "Before the holidays it didn't seem real but since...since I met Jenny again, it's just been so-" Harry frowned, "It doesn't help that there wasn't anyone around to talk to either." He said in a defeated voice.

"Well talk to me now, Harry. That's why I'm your friend, and it's what girls are good at." Hermione said, sitting on Harry's bed cross-legged. Harry looked at her.

"I don't know Hermione." Harry said uncertainly. Hermione looked slightly annoyed.

"You had no problem last year coming to me for help with Cho." Hermione said

"Cho was slightly different" Harry said uncomfortably.

"I'm sure she was, but she is also related to Bo. Like Remus is related to him." Hermione said.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged.

"I have no idea" Hermione said, causing Harry to smile. "See, made you smile anyway. Harry, please just tell me. You used to tell me almost everything." Hermione said. Harry looked at her carefully for a while.

"Everyone is blaming me though" Harry said. "And I've been having nightmares about it." Harry said. He looked away from Hermione. She frowned and put a hand on his cheek and made him look at her.

"Firstly, Harry, no one blames you! It wasn't your fault you were concerned about your dad. I would have wanted to go if I were you, and secondly, Have you told your parents about the nightmares. Your mum is a healer, maybe she can give you-"

"My parents are hardly ever around" Harry said cutting Hermione off. He glared at the spot of wall behind Hermione. "They're always busy."

"So who looks after you guys then?" Hermione asked.

"I have to look after everyone but no one listens." Harry said. "Except maybe Rhia...and Jessie." Hermione tensed again at Rhia's name. She knew that Harry and Rhia were close but sometimes Hermione couldn't help but feel jealous about it.

"Well Rhia would listen to you wouldn't she? She worships the ground you walk on." Hermione said bitterly. Harry smiled slightly.

"No she doesn't." Harry said, "She's just better behaved then my sister or Kara."

"I'm sure she is." Hermione said, looking away and dropping her hand from Harry's face. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Why? Are you jealous of her or something?" Harry asked. Hermione gave a quick, nervous laugh.

"What? Me jealous of her? No, why should I be?" Hermione asked. Harry smirked slightly. "What are you smiling at?" Hermione asked.

"You." Harry said. Hermione frowned. "It's sweet." He said. Hermione looked at Harry curiously at the comment. Harry looked slightly nervous but he leant forwards and Hermione closed her eyes as she felt Harry's lips against hers.

Hermione's breath caught in her throat, she'd realised exactly how much she liked Harry once he started going out with Cho. She'd been jealous of Cho and then Rhia, for being so close to Harry. But now...She wanted to scream with joy!

Harry shifted slightly so that he wasn't in too awkward a position to kiss Hermione. He couldn't believe he was kissing Hermione! He tried to make the kiss slightly more urgent. Hermione put a hand on his chest and moved onto her knees. They broke apart and looked at each other. Hermione gave Harry a smile and pulled Harry closer.

* * *

Two eleven year old girls shot out of the fireplace in the Potter's living room. They both had sooty blond hair and cheeky brown eyes. They looked exactly the same in physical appearance. They weren't wearing the same thing though, and they both had a necklace one, one with a J and one had a K on it. This was simply so their dad could tell them apart. The one with a K around her neck looked at the other girl.

"What?" She asked. She looked into her sister's eyes. "Oh, yeah, find Rhia. Where do you think she'll be?" She looked at her sister again. "Oh yeah, Harry's room. Don't you think she'll be with Emma?" The other girl shook her head. "Alright, but can we check Emma's room first?" The other girl rolled her eyes. "Come on Jessie!" The girl grabbed the silent girl's hand and pulled her up the stairs. They trekked up the stairs and to a room with a large poster on it. The poster had a picture of some American person called Michael Jackson, who had a wide brimmed black hat that was pulled over slightly. He was very pale and he always scared Kaylee. Jessie knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Emma called.

"Guess." Kaylee replied. The door opened and Emma looked at the two.

"What to you two want?" Rhia asked from inside the room. Kaylee grinned and Jessie ran in.

"Dad said to stay with you." Kaylee said. She ran into the room and jumped onto the bed that Rhia sat on. Emma looked at the twins slightly annoyed.

"Um, you're all sooty though." Emma said. Jessie shrugged and inspected Emma's guitar that was in its guitar stand.

"Can't you go and bug Harry?" Rhia asked.

"We could, but that won't be much fun. Harry doesn't get annoyed like you." Kaylee said sweetly. Jessie cleared her throat and Kaylee looked at her. "Oh yeah, and Jessie said because it's fun to tease you about Harry." Rhia pushed her sister off her lap.

"Get lost." Rhia said. Emma smirked slightly.

"Oh." Kaylee said. Jessie pouted.

"Harry's in his room. Hermione should be here as well." Jessie and Kaylee turned to grin at each other.

"She's just as good." Kaylee said.

"Why?" Emma asked. Kaylee and Jessie looked at each other for a moment.

"No reason." Kaylee said. Rhia glared at them as Kaylee and Jessie ran out of the room.

"Don't they have anything better to do?" Emma muttered as she closed the door. Jessie put her hand on the door handle.

"Jessie wait!" Kaylee said. Jessie looked at Kaylee. Kaylee knocked on the door very quietly. So quietly that no one could hear it, not even Jessie. "Ok, now open the door." She said with a smile. "It's rude not to knock" Jessie gave Kaylee a long look and opened the door. As soon as Jessie and Kaylee turned to look in the room their smiles disappeared.

"AH!!" Kaylee screamed, "HARRY'S TRYING TO EAT HERMIONE!" She screamed

"What?" Harry said, rolling off Hermione and looking at them. Hermione shook her head slightly and looked at the door. "Don't you two believe in knocking?" Harry asked. He stood up and glared at the twins. They both had their mouths open.

"What?" Hermione asked the twins.

"You're alive!" Kaylee said. The twins ran to the bed and jumped on it. Both of them threw themselves at Hermione and hugged her tightly, knocking her back down on the bed. Hermione looked at Harry hesitantly. Harry pulled off Jessie, who looked at Harry with a glare. Rhia and Emma ran to the room to see what Jessie and Kaylee had been screaming about. A few minutes later Orion was on the landing.

"What's happened!" Emma asked. Kaylee and Jessie glared at Harry.

"Harry was trying to eat Hermione."

"No he wasn't. Get off Kaylee!" Hermione said trying to push the eleven year old off. Hermione was going bright red while Harry had gone a slightly paler shade of red.

"What were you two doing then?" Jessie burst out saying. Hermione looked at Jessie with surprise.

"I-we..." Hermione looked at Harry. Rhia crossed her arms and looked at Harry.

"What were you doing?" She asked.

"Um, we were only kissing. Nothing really." Emma's face broke into a grin and Rhia's expression turned to one of shock. Orion was looking at Hermione then to Harry then to Rhia.

"About time!" Emma said. Hermione blushed again while Kaylee and Jessie burst out laughing. They fell onto the bed and looked at Harry and Hermione.

"You two knew, didn't you!" Harry snapped at the twins.

"Your face was so funny!" Kaylee laughed. Orion started laughing and Emma giggled. Hermione and Harry didn't look amused in the slightest. Hermione got up and straightened her top before leaving the room.

"I'm getting my stuff." Hermione said. She ignored Orion's small jeer. Harry glared at his sister and his god-siblings.

"Get out of my room." Harry said, correcting his glasses and trying to flatten his hair.

"With pleasure." Emma said with a smirk, "So you can have your precious Hermione up here all on your own." She said like she was talking to a baby. "After all, you are seeing Ron tomorrow."

"Get out Emma, Kaylee, Jessie!" Harry snapped.

"Hey, what about me?" Orion asked.

"You to Orion." Harry said tiredly. Orion grinned and grabbed his younger two sisters and pulled them out of the room.

"Come on, I think I saw a copy of Star Wars!" Orion said.

"Yeah!" Kaylee and Jessie both shouted as they jumped down the stairs with Orion. Emma shook her head leaving Rhia in the doorway. Rhia and Harry looked at each other for a moment. Harry had to think for a while why Rhia looked so hurt. She shouldn't feel hurt, she'd always encouraged his feelings for Hermione, hadn't she? Well she hadn't approved of him going out with Cho. Rhia frowned and ran from the room before Harry could even say anything. There was the sound of Emma's door slamming shut, causing Harry to scowl. He went out on the landing and looked at Emma's door. What was up with Rhia? Harry shrugged it off and decided to find Hermione and help her bring her things up. He smiled at the thought of Hermione. The past ten minutes had been great! The best thing that had happened so far this summer. Harry started down the stairs and found Hermione in the hall.

"Hey." Harry said with a slight smile. Hermione looked at Harry and returned his smile.

"That was embarrassing." Hermione said going to Harry. Harry's smile grew slightly. Hermione laughed slightly, causing Harry to laugh. It was the first time he'd laughed this summer. Hermione pressed her face against his shoulder.

"We have to learn to control those two." Hermione said

"They're coming to Hogwarts this year." Harry said thoughtfully. Hermione looked at Harry.

"Oh, they're not going to be in Gryffindor are they?" Hermione asked.

"Probably." Harry said. "Um, are you hungry?" Harry asked Hermione.

"Starving." She said with a smile. Harry grinned and led the way to the kitchen

* * *

**A/N:-ok, I want to establish it now, for people who were asking in the previous story...no HArry/Rhia....That would make life too easy and Rhia would be happy too quickly. I'm a Harry/Hermione shipper at heart and i think it's about time one of my stories was HArry/Hermione. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.I have to go cause i have to get the bus in about 10 minutes to get to school....why amd i updating now? Who knows. Bye!**


	2. Grimmauld Place

A/N:- I'm having a few issues trying to make everything BOLD so never mind for now. I'll try and sort it out later

* * *

Grimmauld Place

"Ron!" Ginny shouted in Ron's ear. Ron started and looked at his sister.

"What?" Ron asked. His fiery red hair was messy and sticking in all directions. He was quite tall and slightly on the skinny side. He glared at Ginny. Ginny had long red hair, just as bright as his own. She had sparkling blue eyes that showed a spark of cheekiness. She was quite pretty though Ron didn't think so, she was his baby sister. Well, no, she was only a year younger then him but still!

"Dinner is ready." Ginny said.

"Oh, why didn't you say." Ron said getting up. Ginny pushed him back onto his bed.

"But we're not eating it now, cause Harry and Hermione and that lot are late and there's an Order meeting." Ginny said. Ron looked at her slightly annoyed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Harry and-"

"No, about the food?" Ginny laughed.

"We can't have it yet" Ron asked.

"Order meeting and mum doesn't want us to eat up here and without the Potters, Blacks, Lupins, Grangers and whoever else she's invited for dinner." Ginny said tiredly. She sat down on the spare bed in the room, it was usually reserved for Harry. "It's so boring here." Ginny sighed, "I can't even send an owl to Dean" She said with a scowl. Ron glowered at her.

"I hope he's treating you ok. If he does anything wrong just tell me" Ron said. Ginny laughed.

"He's ok Ron." Ron's eyes narrowed as there was a crashing noise from downstairs.

"ORION!" came April Black's voice.

"Sorry mum!" Orion shouted. He sounded like he was right outside the room. The door opened and Orion stood in the doorway. "Ginny!" He shouted.

"Orion!" Ginny shouted back. Ron rolled his eyes. "How are you doing?" Ginny asked.

"Hiding from mum. I just accidentally...pushed...Hermione...into...Kreacher's little den thing" He said innocently. Ron's eyes widened.

"Is she ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. It's just she might kill me when she sees me...so, Ginny, your hair please" Orion said holding out his hand. Ginny put a hand to her hair.

"No, why?" Ginny asked. Orion shrugged.

"Is Bo around?" He asked.

"No but-"

"Orion!" Harry shouted. Kaylee and Jessie appeared in the doorway. Orion turned around and pulled Ginny in front of him.

"Hey!" Ginny said. Jessie and Kaylee sighed.

"Mum wants you, Orion." Kaylee said with a cheeky smile. Ron gave Orion a smirk.

"Of you go. Go and face the big bad Auror mum." Ron said.

"Go away." Orion said. Ron gave him a smile and Orion trudged out of the room to his death. Harry and Hermione entered a few minutes later.

"Hi." Hermione said with a smile. Ron grinned and Ginny smiled slightly.

"Hi." Ron replied.

"How has your summer been?" Hermione asked, sitting next to Ginny.

"Rubbish." Ginny complained. Hermione gave Ginny a sympathetic look. Harry was wondering around the room. Every inch of this house...he hated it. He wanted to go back to Godric's Hollow. If not Hogwarts. Ron watched his best friend as he appeared to be searching for something. Ron opened his mouth when Hermione got his attention and shook her head. Ron looked at her and frowned. Ginny saw Hermione as well and stood up.

"I'm going to go and say hi to Emma and Rhia."

"Kara's here as well." Harry muttered. He went to the space that Ginny had vacated and sat down. Ginny nodded and left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Harry, you all right mate?" Ron asked Harry. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Not bad I suppose." Harry muttered. "I feel slightly annoyed" He said in a forced voice. He glanced over at Hermione as he said it. She gave him an encouraging smile. Ron frowned slightly.

"What-"

"Hermione's trying to make me...'express my feelings'" Harry said, taking the mickey out of Hermione slightly.

"And how do you feel about that Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Annoyed." Harry said, "I have a right to keep what I feel inside."

"Not if it's going to make you snap and get angry all the time." Hermione snapped back. Harry looked like he wanted to snap back at her but waved a hand,

"It's not worth it." Harry muttered. Hermione's eyes narrowed slightly.

"So what's been happening here lately Ron?" Hermione asked, turning to Ron. "You were a bit vague in your letters" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I was wondering that too." Harry muttered. He put his chin in the palm of his hand and looked at Ron. Ron sighed.

"Well, nothing much has happened really." Ron said. "The Order's been really active recently though. Ginny and I managed to get some information out of Jenny-"

"Jenny was here?" Harry asked. Ron nodded. "How is she?" Harry asked. Ron scowled.

"Thin. A bit too thin really and she looked rather pale." Ron said. "She doesn't look good-ow" Hermione stamped on Ron's leg to shut him up.

"Harry doesn't need to be reminded of that right now." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, sorry" Ron said. "But anyway-"

"I know it's my fault." Harry said.

"It's not your fault" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. Harry looked at both of them with a frown.

"Anyway, as I was saying. Apparently, you mum, Harry, has been complaining of headaches recently and Dumbledore doesn't seem to think they're normal headaches." Ron said. Harry scowled again.

"What does that mean then?" Harry asked.

"Well, we didn't get much but Jenny also said that April's been really worked up recently as well."

"Well obviously she's going to be worked up." Hermione said. "She's a rank II auror!"

"No, I mean like, she's really anxious and slightly twitchy. You should have seen her yesterday. April was all over the place. She nearly curse the hell out of Ginny. Sirius had to clamp her arms down and James had to disarm her. There's something wrong with her" Ron said seriously. Harry sat up straight while Hermione put a hand over her mouth.

"You're joking." Harry said.

"No, seriously, She's like a female Moody. She's suspicious of everything." Ron said. "It's like she expects something really big to happen."

"Big like what?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged.

"How am I supposed to know. That's all we managed to get out of Jenny before she fainted." Hermione gasped.

"She fainted?" Ron nodded. "Is she ok?"

"Yeah, Lily is looking after her." Ron said with a scowl.

"Merlin, it is my fault. If I wasn't so st-" Hermione got up as Harry stood up.

"You say that again Harry and I swear, the moment we get on the school train, I will kill you." Hermione said.

"That's a bit harsh isn't it?" Ron asked.

"It's driving me crazy!" Hermione said. "Harry, it's not your fault. Voldemort tricked you, you're only human!" Harry looked at Hermione for a moment then at Ron.

"I'm going to go and find dad." Harry said leaving the room.

"Well done Hermione." Ron muttered.

"Well it's true." Hermione said crossing her arms across her chest. "He is only human."

* * *

Dinner was quite in interesting affair. They had Emma and Kara singing quietly some lyrics that they were making up with Rhia scribbling it down. They weren't actually eating at all. Harry and Ron were discussing quidditch with Hermione looking rather fed up with the conversation. So she'd started talking to Lily about future Career possibilities.

"I have considered being a Healer but the training seems so hard-" Hermione said as Lily smiled slightly. Orion was sitting with Ginny, they were also talking about quidditch and were soon pulled into a conversation that involved Harry, Ron, James and Sirius. And as usual, Kaylee was pretty much talking to herself as Jessie stayed silent and laughed occasionally at something that Kaylee said. April, as usual was feeling rather trapped. She didn't know why, but recently she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was going to happen. At first, when Voldemort had attacked the ministry, she'd thought it'd go but it remained. After a while she began to think that something was going to happen to _her_. After what had happened to Remus, April had been incredibly cautious.

_April_. Hissed a voice in her head.

"Did you say something Sirius?" April asked Sirius. Sirius looked at her slightly confused and amused.

"No." Sirius said. April nodded and rubbed her head. "Are you ok?" He asked, taking her hand.

"I'm fine." April said. "I just thought I heard something, that's all." April said. Sirius nodded and kissed April's cheek. He went back into his debate with Ron, Harry, Orion and Ginny. April looked across the table to Lily. Lily was looking at her with a concerned look. April could read the thoughts going through her head. She had heard voices to, so it wasn't just April.

"Um, Hermione, sorry, but I need to talk to April quickly. I suggest that you carry on with S.P.E.W. It sounds like a good idea. I'll tell some people at work about it." Lily said with a smile. Hermione grinned and then turned back to the boys. Lily nodded to the door and April got up.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked April in a hushed voice when they were in the hall. April shrugged.

"I have no idea." April said, "You're hearing voices as well?" Lily scowled.

"You read me?" Lily asked

"Sorry, I couldn't help it." April said.

"Yes, I am hearing voices. It's like-"

"When we took our NEWTs" April finished for Lily. Lily nodded.

"You don't think its that thing-"

"It can't be. That was nearly twenty years ago," April said. "And it stopped after Voldemort's first attack on us." Lily scowled and ran a hand nervously over a lock of her hair.

"I know but it can't hurt to think about it can it?" Lily asked.

"What do you think?" April asked worriedly, "You think it's happening again?" She asked.

"I don't know. I'm just a healer, you the Auror." Lily said. April gave Lily a long look.

"But you're still smar-ah!" April put her hands to her skull as it felt like it was being shattered open with an axe. She fell to her knees as she felt the once familiar sensation. Her head felt like it was being cleaved in two. There were ants crawling inside her head. It was so itchy, something was scratching her skull.

"Lily!" April said through gritted teeth. Lily dropped to the floor and tried to look into April's eyes. April seemed to be clawing at her own head. "Get them out!" She nearly screamed. There was a bustling in the kitchen.

"April, ignore it. Fight it like last time." Lily said urgently. April closed her eyes tightly as the kitchen door opened. Sirius and James came out. They were being followed by the curious children but James forced them all back into the kitchen and shut the door.

"April." Sirius said. "What's happened?"

"Get him out!" April said through gritted teeth. She closed her eyes as tightly as she could but it didn't seem enough. Her eyes were throbbing with pain, but it was nothing compared to what was happening to her head.

_You can't stop me this time Black. Call off your forces and give me the boy._ Tears appeared at the corners of April's eyes.

"Sirius" April said. Sirius held onto her hand.

"Shit, it's happening again isn't it?" April just heard James say. Suddenly the pain was gone and April just felt the dull throb of a distant headache. She opened her eyes slowly, they still hurt slightly.

"Sirius?" April asked.

"I'm here." Sirius said. He pulled April into a tight embrace. James looked at Lily worriedly. Lily didn't look at James but she got to her feet and helped April up.

"I'll make you up a quick headache potion." Lily said,

"I'll go and tell Dumbledore." James said.

"It's happening again. He's got all his power back now." April said, "He wants Harry." James looked at her then went into the kitchen. He was met by a barrage of questions.

"What's happening?" "Is mum alright?" "What's going on?"

"Be quiet all of you." James said. "Nothing's happened. Finish off your dinner." He said. He went to the fire place and got a pot of floo powder. "Dumbledore's office." He said. Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at each other. They went to the door and pushed it open slightly. April had her head buried against Sirius' shoulder while Sirius and Lily talked in hushed voices.

"There's got to be a way of getting rid of it." Sirius said quietly

"Don't you think I've tried it?" Lily asked him. "I hear it too but I don't get affected like April. I've heard it for months, since that night at the triwizard tournament!" Lily said quietly.

"And you didn't tell us?" Sirius snapped.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sirius but I have been a little distracted. Hearing voices every few months wasn't exactly high on my importance list and I thought it was just me, how was I supposed to know April could hear it as well?" Lily said angrily.

"You remember what it was like last time, April passed out how many times?" Sirius asked.

"Oh be quiet you two." April snapped. She backed away and looked at them. "It'll be alright. We'll figure it out this time before it's too late. You three, get back in the kitchen" April snapped turning to look at Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Sorry." Harry said quickly. They closed the door and looked at each other. "it wasn't just me who didn't understand what they were talking about was it?" He asked.

"No." Ron said.

"No idea." Hermione said to Harry.

* * *

James walked out of the fireplace in Dumbledore's office. It was how it looked when he had come here at the end of June. A few of the things that he was aware that Harry had broken, hadn't been replaced. James never wanted his son to have the burden he now carried. It was why himself, Lily and Dumbledore had agreed not to tell Harry. He hadn't spoken to any of them until recently.

"Dumbledore!" James called. There was a bird call and James turned to see Fawkes flying to his perch. "Hey Fawkes." James said. James started for the Phoenix, it was still as magnificent as ever. A few of the portraits of past headmasters and headmistresses watched James curiously.

"What are you doing here?" asked a portrait of a wizard with a long pointed nose and narrow eyes. His mouth was thin and he just gave James the impression of being a hawk.

"Oh be quiet, you know the Potters are always welcome here" Snapped an old witch with a tall dark green hat and bushy white hair. James smiled at the witch.

"Maria, you wouldn't happen to know where Dumbledore is would you?" He said politely. He gave the portrait of the witch one of his most charming smiles. They still held their charm and effect, even at his grand old age of thirty six.

"Why yes, I do. He's gone to pay a visit to dear Jenny Lupin. She was here yesterday talking to Dumbledore, the poor dear." Maria said with a shake of her head.

"Oh, ok." James said with a frown. "I guess I'll go over there."

"Oh, I suggest you don't." Said another portrait of a witch. "They're talking about Order stuff."

"Now Beatrice, you know you shouldn't be telling people that." Said a portrait of a wizard. "You never know who it might be, there could be someone listening. He could be a spy."

"Oh come now Gerrad. It's James Potter. He's unlikely to be a spy." Snapped Maria.

"You were always taken by a handsome face and pretty smile." Sighed the Headmaster called Gerrad.

"Why thank you." James said. "Well, it's really very important. Voldemort is trying to contact April again." James said. The Portraits all started whispering.

"Oh, get over there immediately boy! What are you waiting around for!" Snapped Gerrad. James shook his head in amusement and went back to the fireplace. Fawkes flew over to James and gave him a quick nip on the ear before flying out of a window. James frowned slightly then said Jenny's address as he threw some Floo powder at the fire. James stumbled out of Jenny's fireplace. It was the living room and a seventeen year old boy sat on the sofa flicking through a magazine. He had fairly short brown hair. His face looked slightly Asian but his eyes were a light brown that Remus Lupin's eyes had been. He looked up at James and gave him a quick smile. His face went back to how it had been before. A sad expression seemed to have taken up permenant residence on Bo Lupin's handsome face.

"Hey Bo. How you doing?" James asked going up to the boy. Bo looked at the magazine. James sat next to him and looked at Bo.

"Last week was my first ever full moon without my dad nearby." Bo said dully. His voice was deeper then anyone would expect from a boy with his face.

"It must have been hard." James said. "I know Remus was always nearby for your full moons at school" Bo nodded and threw his magazine on the floor. Bo swallowed down a sob.

"It was different. Mum wanted to come and join me but I'm not like Dad. If mum comes anywhere near me I'd kill her." Bo said, "I think she wanted me to kill her. I know she can't look at me."

"That's not true Bo." James said.

"Then why doesn't she look at me anymore?" Bo asked, "When I asked her about the wolfsbane potion she told me to get lost." Bo said. James sighed.

"Get your things ready Bo. You come to Grimmauld Place with me after. I know some people are there waiting to see you." James said. Bo looked at James, he couldn't know.

"Who?" Bo asked.

"Well firstly, your girlfriend is at Grimmauld place."

"Kara?" Bo asked. James nodded.

"And my daughter." James said with a smile.

"Oh, yeah. Well she would be." Bo said.

"She has been asking about how you are all holiday. I think she'd rather see you face to face." James said. Bo nodded and got up.

"Oh, um, Cho wanted me to pass on a message to you." Bo said.

"What's that?" James asked.

"Um, I can't remember now" Bo said with a slight smile. "She's still rather bitter about Harry." James grinned.

"Well he's got a new girlfriend, I think." James said. "Go and get your stuff. I need to talk to Dumbledore. Where is he?"

"In the kitchen with mum." Bo said. "I'll be ready in a few minutes. I can apparate there."

"Alright. See you soon Bo. I know you've just lost your dad but smile." James said with a forced smile. It was painful to think of Remus but James didn't want to push the thoughts of Remus to one side. He couldn't imagine what it would be like for Jenny or Bo. Remus was like his brother but if Lily had fallen through, or Emma or Harry. James shook his head and left the room and went to the kitchen of the bungalow.

"Jenny, you know that this assignment is dangerous." Dumbledore said.

"I know but I don't care" Came Jenny's voice through the door. James heard Dumbledore sigh. James knocked on the door and went into the kitchen.

"James." Dumbledore said.

"Hi." James said. He glanced at Jenny. Her usually shiny sleek black hair looked limp and uncared for. Her face was thin and pale making her dark brown eyes look thin and cat like. James wanted to frown but didn't. She really was taking Remus' death hard. He hadn't actually seen her for about a month. Lily had said that Jenny wasn't very well. She was right, what happened to the beautiful and full face that was usually full of happiness, the Chinese mystique that usually clung to Jenny like a Limpet to a rock, the beauty that usually rivalled April's and Lily's beauty.

"What brings us the pleasure of your company?" Dumbledore asked, trying to sound light hearted but even Dumbledore seemed to be failing.

"April's hearing voices again." James said. Jenny looked up at this. "And Lily. But you know how it effects April a lot more then Lily." James said seriously. Dumbledore looked at James slightly alarmed, well no, very alarmed.

"How long has this been going on?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't know I got the Children out of the way then came straight here" James said.

"Have the Children been effected?" Dumbledore asked urgently.

"Um, no. I don't think so." James said uncertainly. Dumbledore gave them a look of relief.

"Would they have been effected?" Jenny asked quietly.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Dumbledore said. "James, are they all at Grimmauld Place?" James nodded.

"Oh, Bo's coming to Grimmauld Place, that's alright isn't it?" James asked, looking at Jenny. Jenny nodded and rubbed her forehead with her palms. James had never seen her look so bad. Dumbledore looked at Jenny.

"Jenny I suggest you come with us." Dumbledore said.

"No, I want to stay here" Jenny said.

"No, I won't have you sulking over a man who died trying to protect the ones you love. Remus would not want you to sit here and cry for months on end. Bo's looking at things that way." Dumbledore said.

"Bo is different to me." Jenny said.

"Jenny, please" Dumbledore said, pleading to Jenny. Jenny sighed and stood up slowly. She picked up a pile of parchment and put them into her pocket. James watched her and then gave her a curious look. Jenny just stared blankly back at him before picking up her wand.

"Lets go then." Jenny said dully.

* * *

Orion looked down at Jessie. She held up some extendable ears and passed them to Orion, who passed them on up to Kaylee, who was sitting on his shoulders.

"Merlin, you're heavy!" He said to Kaylee. "Mei is so much lighter then you" Kaylee made a face and mimicked Orion silently.

"Well, I'm sorry I'm not as light as Mei-Ling!" She said. "Stay still Orion!"

"Then hurry up and put those ears up!" Orion snapped.

"I would if you stayed still!" Kaylee said. Orion grumbled and tried to stay still but he was balanced rather precariously on the arms of a chair. Jessie was giving them an uncertain look like she thought they were going to fall over.

"Don't look so worried." Orion said.

"Done!" Kaylee said throwing her arms in the air, and causing them to go off balance. Orion fell backwards and onto the floor. Kaylee landed on top of him while Jessie was laughing manically.

"Oh shut up!" Kaylee muttered as she rubbed her head. "Your elbow hurts!" She said to Orion.

"You threw us off balance." Orion said.

"You're supposed to have brilliant balance, you're a skateboarder" Kaylee said.

"Yeah, so?" Orion asked, not understanding.

"Harry, Ron and Hermione are coming." Jessie said quickly. Orion and Kaylee got to their feet quickly. Orion ruffled up his hair slightly while Kaylee ran her fingers through her hair but got them stuck in a knot half way down.

"Damn it!" Kaylee muttered. Kaylee turned to help her untangle her fingers from her hair when Ron came in through the door.

"We're in sixth year now! They should tell us stuff" Ron said.

"I know, but the adults seem to like their secrets." Harry said, "They aren't even telling me anything and I'm their son!"

"I wonder why Dumbledore's here though. That thing with April can't be that bad can it?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged. They stopped when they saw Orion, Kaylee and Jessie wrestling with Kaylee's hair. "What are you three doing?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing." Kaylee squeaked. "OW! ORION!!" Orion sniggered and let go of Kaylee.

"Fine you do it yourself." Orion said. Kaylee grumbled and left the kitchen with Jessie.

"I'm telling mum on you." Kaylee said. Jessie looked at Kaylee curiously. "Oh yeah, mum won't tell Orion off...I'm telling Aunt Lily on you." Jessie giggled as they left. Harry, Ron and Hermione turned to Orion, who grinned and picked up his skateboard.

"See you guys." He said with a cheesy smile before dashing off.

"That kid is really weird." Ron said.

"He's Sirius' son, what do you expect." Harry said with a smile. Hermione laughed with Harry and sat down at the table.

"You know, I've thought of a way we might be able to find out what the adults are up to." Hermione said. The boys looked at her.

"What?" Ron asked.

"The twins." Hermione said simply with a smile. Ron looked at her with a frown and nodded.

"Oh why didn't I think of it! It explains everything! We should just use the twins!" Ron said sarcastically. Hermione looked at him rather annoyed. "How would we use the twins?" He said to Hermione seriously.

"Well, you know that Jessie can read people's minds." Hermione said

"She can?" Ron said in shock. "How long has she been able to do that?" He asked in alarm.

"Since she was born." Harry said slowly. Ron nodded.

"So that's how she knew where my stash of Chocolate Frog cards were." Ron said. Hermione gave him a weird look. "When I was eight. She stole all my chocolate Frog cards" Hermione nodded slowly. "Anyway, What were you saying?" Ron asked.

"We get Jessie to read the minds of the adults!" Hermione said simply.

* * *

A/N:-Sorry aint updated, this has been the fist time in ages that i've had enough time really and haven't been so pissed off that I decide not to update. Had a rather good day but as soon as I do this i gotta go and do my chemistry. I'm really really busy, and unlike last year, I have a lot less time but i'll try my best. I'm going away for the weekend so not much progress on the whole Writing front....though i have been mainly concentrating on my other series, the Next Generation...which will be up soon hopefully (they continue the Old and The New series). I'm hoping not to continue this story past Harry's 7th year. Anyway, just to Hiba...hello. Did get everything, sent you an email, hopefully you got it. Kaylee, Rhia...silence on the whats gonna happen front (They've read the final scenes of this entire series)....ssshhhhh 


	3. Result!

**Result!**

"Harry! Hermione! Ron!" Shouted Lily Potter. Harry ran down through the house and into the kitchen.

"Yes mum." He said. She held three envelopes in her hands.

"We'll wait until Hermione and Ron get here shall we?" She asked. She looked at Molly Weasley who was by the stove cooking something. Harry eyed the envelopes in his mum's hands.

"Are those from Hogwarts?" Harry asked. Lily nodded. Harry felt the bottom of his stomach falling out. His OWL results. Hermione and Ron strolled into the room bickering over something pointless.

"Ok, now you're here." Lily said with a smile. "Your results." She said. Hermione looked at Lily nervously while Ron looked downright scared. They each took the right envelopes and looked at each other.

"Good luck." Hermione said before opening her results. Lily turned back to Molly and helped her with some cooking. Lily was still in her healer uniform but had a cloak over it. Behind her Harry looked over the parchment with his results on.

**Mr. Potter**

**Congratulations on your OWL results. You have been accepted into all the classes that you have passed. You may pick five that you wish to continue onto NEWT level.**

**Your results are as follows.**

**Astronomy: A **

**Care of Magical Creatures: E**

**Charms: O**

**Defence Against The Dark Arts: O**

**Divination: P**

**Herbology: A**

**History of Magic: D**

**Potions: E**

**Transfiguration: E**

**Congratulations Mr. Potter**

**Professor McGonagall**

Harry smiled and sighed with relief. At least he had gotten into the subjects he needed to pass to become an Auror, though he still asn't sure about Potions. McGonagall had said that she'd do all she could to get Harry into the Auror Training program. Did that mean he was doing potions? Her heard Hermione gasp. Harry and Ron looked at her. She had an absolutely shocked face.

"What? Did you get any Es?" Ron asked.

"No." Hermione said.

"Then what is it?" Ron asked testily.

"I got all Os. Oh Merlin, I can't believe it!" Hermione said, her face breaking into a grin.

"Oh, well done Hermione!" Harry said. Hermione beamed at him.

"What did you two get?" She asked.

"Um..." Ron glanced at his mum. "Um, one O, three Es, four As and a P" He said nervously.

"Oh Ron! Well done!" Molly Weasley said. She rushed over to Ron and pulled him into a tight hug. Ron was beginning to go red. Hermione chuckled and Harry smiled.

"Harry." Lily said pleasantly. Harry looked at his mum slightly alarmed.

"Um..." Harry glanced at his results. He was very aware that his parents had perfect OWL scores and almost perfect NEWT grades. He had a lot to live up to. He told everyone his grades. Lily gave him a proud smile.

"Well done, that's really good." She said, her smile growing.

"Well done." Hermione said, she leant up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Harry went slightly red. Lily laughed.

"Well, Molly, I believe a party is in order." Lily said.

"Yes, I believe so. We need something to celebrate after this year." Molly said. Lily nodded her agreement, her smile fading slightly.

"Ok, well. I'll just get changed and then I'll help you." Lily said heading towards the kitchen door. She gave Harry a hug on the way out. "Well done Harry" She said quietly. Harry smiled at her and she left to get changed. Hermione was still smiling at Harry and he smiled back.

"Mum...please...let...go...can't...breathe." Ron gasped.

"Oh, sorry Ron, yes, well a party, for all three of you." Molly said with a smile.

"Are you sure that's a good thing with Re-" Harry started to say but Molly interrupted him.

"Now Harry, I know someone we all love has just...yes, well, we shouldn't dwell on it. As Dumbledore says, what's done is done and he wouldn't want us to keep mourning him, but to honour his memory." Molly said. A few tears appearing at her eyes.

"Ok. Sorry, it was just that-"

"Don't worry, I know what you were trying to say but I believe, as does Lily, that a party will do everyone good. Plus I believe it's your birthday tomorrow so it gives us another reason." Molly said. "Now go and talk while Lily and I get the party ready." She said fighting back tears.

"Um, ok." Ron said. He looked to his friends and they went to Harry and Ron's room. Harry sat down with a relieved smile.

"I passed them all!" He said happily

"You knew you were going to pass them all. Well, most of them." Hermione said with a smile. Harry returned her smile. Ron looked between the two then looked at his results again.

"You know, I'm surprised I didn't get a D for Divination." Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you remember me telling you about my crystal ball prediction." Ron said.

"Well Divination is a load of rubbish anyway." Hermione said, waving a nonchalant hand.

"You said." Ron said. Hermione gave him an innocent smile.

"Ok, so how are we going to find out about what the adults are up to?" Harry asked, "You said use the twins but how?" Harry asked.

"Easy." Hermione said. "Hunt the twins down, I need to talk to Jessie." Hermione said. The three left the room and found Jessie in the process of dropping a wet-start firework into one of the bathrooms.

"Jessie." Harry said. Jessie jumped in surprise and turned around. She looked at Harry innocently.

"What are you up to?" Ron asked. Jessie shrugged and dropped the firework. Hoping it would miss the toilet bowl. "Anyway, we need to talk-" the toilet exploded and water sprayed everywhere.

"AH!" Jessie shouted. She dropped to the floor and covered her head with her arms.

"Jessie!" Harry snapped as he turned so he didn't get a face full of toilet water. Ron turned as well.

"Twins!" He muttered. They made their way out of the bathroom as Lily came running up.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Jessie dropped a firework into the loo." Harry said.

"Where is she?" Lily asked. Ron and Harry pointed to the door where a laughing Jessie was stumbling out. "Jessie!" Lily said sternly. Jessie stopped laughing immediately. This wasn't good. She looked at Lily and gave her her best smile. "Jessica Black, come with me now. We're going to go and see your mum." Jessie grinned.

"Why's she grinning?" Ron asked.

"I have no idea." Harry muttered back. Jessie skipped after Lily and skipped around her.

"Stop it Jessie!" Lily said. "Jessie stop." Jessie shook her head. She started humming loudly and very out of tune. "Jessie!" Lily snapped. Jessie hummed even louder. "Oh, fine, go and play with Kaylee. I'll have to fix the toilet now."

"Get dad to do it." Harry said. Lily thought for a while.

"Good idea." She said with a smile. "Well done again Harry. Very useful suggestion."

"Glad to help." Harry said. Jessie began to run off when Ron managed to catch her and pin her t the floor. Jessie struggled against him. Harry knelt in front of her.

"Hermione needs to talk business with you." Harry said. Jessie stopped curiously and looked at Harry with a confused look. "It's about spying on the adults" He added in a whisper. Jessie grinned.

* * *

"I just don't understand it!" Rhia said.

"Understand what?" Kara asked in a distracted voice. Emma rolled her eyes. They were in the kitchen, in the middle of the party. Kara was watching Bo with a slight smile on her face.

"Why do Harry, Hermione and Ron get a party and we aren't even allowed to rehearse?" Rhia asked.

"I thought you hated rehearsals." Emma said, looking at Rhia. Rhia smiled slightly.

"Only when I'm not in a good mood." Rhia said. Rhia's gaze had also been caught. Emma followed Rhia's gaze to where Harry and Hermione were talking to each other. Their heads seemed very close and Rhia's eyes were dangerously narrow.

"Oh Rhia, get over my brother." Emma said. Rhia turned to Emma.

"I don't like him that way." Rhia said. She looked away quickly.

"Yeah, whatever." Kara said, "I'm going to go and say hi to Bo." Kara said.

"Hi my arse." Rhia said. Emma chuckled.

"Give them a break." Emma said. "They love each other."

"As Kara said, yeah, whatever" Rhia said. Emma looked at Rhia.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked.

"It means that Bo doesn't love Kara. He loves someone else." Rhia said.

"And how would you know?" Emma asked.

"He told me." Rhia said with a smile. Emma rolled her eyes.

"And you're not going to tell me?" Emma asked.

"Nope." Rhia said.

"Some best friend you are." Emma said. Rhia smiled again and gave Emma a hug.

"You know I love you lots and lots and lots." She said. Emma laughed.

"Come on, lets bug Ron" Emma said. Rhia smiled and got up after Emma.

"Do we have to?" Rhia asked.

"Yes." Emma said with a slight smile. Rhia rolled her eyes and looked over to where Harry and Hermione were getting even closer. She didn't like it. She really didn't like it. Then, Hermione turned to look towards Jessie, who'd just run up to April and grinning widely

"Yes Jessie." April said as she looked down at the young blond haired girl. She grinned and pulled April to her height. She was rather small for an eleven year old. April could have sworn Rhia had been taller at that age. Jessie smiled and put her mouth to April's ear.

"Food." She whispered. April looked at Jessie curiously. She spoke.

"Just go and have some then." April said. Jessie frowned and shook her head. "Why not?" Jessie made a retching motion like she was going to be sick. "You know, if you spoke it would be so much easier." April said to Jessie. Jessie shook her head in horror. April rolled her eyes and looked at Jessie. She was looking right back and had her eyes squinted slightly. April felt something going through her head then turned Jessie's head with her hands. Jessie let out a soft noise of disappointment.

"Why did you of all my children have to inherit my skill?" April asked with a smile. Jessie shrugged and looked back at April. "Promise me you won't look into anyone's eyes. No entering minds or anything while you're at this house." April ordered Jessie. Jessie gave her an innocent smile and nodded. April narrowed her eyes slightly, why didn't she completely believe Jessie. "All right, go off and do whatever you're into at the moment." April said, kissing Jessie's cheek. Jessie skipped off and looked over to Hermione and Harry. She grinned and gave them a thumbs up. She was about to go over to Kaylee when James Potter came running into the room.

"April!" He shouted. Jessie looked over and watched James carefully. "Emergency at the Ministry." April looked at him urgently.

"What's happened?" She asked, rushing over. Lily rushed over as well. Jessie was slightly alarmed to see a trickle of red going down his forehead.

"Dad." Harry said in alarm as he made his way to James.

"Attack at the ministry." James said.

"Is that where you've been?" Lily asked. James nodded. Lily touched his forehead and James flinched.

"Please don't do that." James said. Lily scowled at him.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Attack at the ministry. The Minister was attacked and the Auror and law enforcement offices were raided. There's been a fair few killed." James said. He stumbled slightly and held onto Harry for support.

"Is the Minister alright?" Lily asked.

"Who cares about Fudge, what about the head Auror?" Asked Sirius.

"Head Auror was killed, Fudge, unfortunately not killed." James said.

"What does that mean will happen?" Harry asked. James looked at April.

"I don't know. What do you want me to do?" He asked April. April frowned.

"Why are you looking at me?" April asked.

"You're the new boss." James said. April looked at him in surprise. "You need to get to the ministry now. Lily, you might have to go as well." James said.

"But we're celebrating Harry's results." Lily said to James. James looked at Harry guiltily.

"You understand why I have to break up the party don't you?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, why not." Harry said. "It's not often you get your OWL results." Harry muttered. James nodded.

"Quickly April, you have to get there." April nodded and apparated from the kitchen. The few people that were there started talking quickly. Harry pulled himself away from James and went to the door. James gave Lily a quick kiss and told her to get to the ministry quickly. Lily looked torn between going after Harry to tell him they'd do something later and going to the ministry. She grabbed Hermione's arm as Hermione passed to follow Harry.

"Tell him we'll do something later and that we'll make it up for him" Lily said to Hermione. Hermione gave her a smile and nodded. Lily looked over to Sirius and they both apparated from the kitchen. Jessie watched as a few of the other adults all apparated away. Tonks, Mr. Weasley, the twin Weasleys and a few people she didn't really know. Mrs. Weasley bustled around the kitchen.

"Oh dear." She muttered. "Jessie, Kaylee, go upstairs. Ginny could you help me tidy up. Girls, Bo. Would you mind helping as well? Where's Ron gone?"

"To see Harry with Hermione." Emma said. "I'm going to see Harry as well."

"Alright dear." Molly said distractedly. Jessie sat on the table watching people. Her twin sister was creeping around trying to make things more difficult. Kara and Bo didn't seem to eager to help. They just stayed in the corner of the kitchen, Kara giggling and Bo grinning widely before giving her a kiss. Jessie watched them with curiosity. It was weird seeing people she'd grown up with start courting each other. She was used to her parents kissing, and Harry's parents and even Bo's parents before Remus had died. But seeing Harry kissing Hermione, Bo and Kara. It was just weird to Jessie.

"Jessie, move." Rhia snapped at Jessie. She stood up and jumped to the floor.

"Come on." Kaylee whispered to Jessie. Jessie nodded and they went to the drawing room, where they sat down on the floor. Buckbeak, who had been rescued by their dad a few years ago was watching them cautiously.

"So what did you find out?" Kaylee asked. Not much, Jessie thought, but she was still slightly disturbed at what she'd seen in her mum's eyes. Kaylee tried to look into Jessie's eyes so she could read Jessie but Jessie looked at the floor. "What's wrong?" Kaylee asked. Jessie took a deep breath.

"There is lots of death." Jessie said with a frown. "I don't like it." Kaylee frowned.

"You had to tell me that? Why didn't you let me read you?" Kaylee asked. She wasn't really used to actually talking to her sister.

"Because I don't want you to see it." Jessie said. Kaylee scowled.

"It's because I'm the youngest isn't it?" Kaylee asked. Jessie nodded. "I'm only a few minutes younger then you. I think I can handle it." Kaylee said. Jessie sighed and shrugged. She looked into Kaylee's eyes. Kaylee stared at Jessie for a few seconds before looking away. "You were right." She muttered. "I can't believe it though, how do you think mum stays sane?" Jessie shrugged. What she wasn't letting Kaylee know was that Voldemort was talking to her mum. Voldemort had been telling April to kill her children and the Potters. It really scared Jessie. Until today she hadn't really given the outside world much thought. _Maybe this is what Harry was like when he was my age_ Jessie thought.

"Come on and lets tell the others but you're speaking." Kaylee said to Jessie. Jessie shook her head. "Yes you are!" Jessie shook her head. "You are going to tell them Jessie! I'm not telling them for you! I don't like that I seen" Jessie rolled her eyes and went to Buckbeak and did what she had been taught to do to get near him to stroke him. "Hey, don't you walk away from me Jessie." Kaylee said. Jessie stuck her tongue out at Kaylee then grinned. Kaylee laughed and joined Kaylee.

* * *

Harry paced around his room. Hermione was trying to get him to sit down while Ron was trying to get him to calm down.

"It's annoying. Dad is never around when I want him to be and whenever I celebrate something like this he's never there! He's always at work! It's so unfair! I just wanted him to say, Happy birthday, or Congratulations but no! He has to go to the ministry and he drags my mum with him. At least mum can show me some affection." Harry ranted. Emma sat on his bed looking rather disgruntled.

"I know! And they don't even tell us anything. Do you sometimes feel that their work is more important then us?" Emma asked Harry. He looked at her.

"Wow, when did you start feeling that? I've been feeling that for years." Harry muttered. He collapsed on his bed next to Emma. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other.

"Oh come on. Your parents are always there for you." Ron said.

"Only when we most desperately need them" Emma muttered.

"That's not true" Hermione said, "What about in our second year, your dad came to visit-"

"Because he was scared for my safety." Harry finished.

"Ok, Third year-"

"He wanted revenge on Wormtail and he was looking for Sirius"

"Fourth-"

"It was only really mum who helped me out, mum and Sirius." Harry said. "Dad's never around and he hasn't been around for my past few birthdays." Emma nodded in agreement, she was staring at the floor.

"He's really busy though, Harry." Hermione said. "Voldemort's been gaining forces and the dark side is getting busier, your dad is on the front line of fighting them." Hermione said.

"Not for the first three years. Dad could have been around but no. He had to go off and do Auror stuff." Harry said bitterly.

"Yeah, that is quite unfair." Ron said to Hermione, "James Potter used to spend a lot of time with Emma and Harry then when Harry started Hogwarts he just wasn't around any more." Hermione sighed.

"Find then, I won't make excuses." She sat down next to Harry and pulled him up. "But cheer up. You get to do the courses to be an auror."

"I'm not sure if I want to do that anymore." Harry muttered

"You have to Harry. It'll be so cool to have an auror brother!" Emma said. Harry looked at Emma.

"But our dad's an auror."

"It's not the same." Emma said with a slight smile.

"I don't want to spend so much time away from my family though." Harry said.

"Harry, you will be an auror." Hermione said, looking straight into his eyes. Harry looked back, Hermione smiled, "And you'll forget about your dad and everything that has happened and enjoy the rest of the holidays."

* * *

Lily followed James through the ministry. James held onto Lily's hand rather tightly.

"James, I've seen blood before." Lily said, putting a hand on his arm.

"I'm just worried." He said. The lobby seemed empty, just like when Harry had come to the ministry. Lily didn't like the stillness. She took her hand off James' arm and put her hand around her wand.

"So what exactly happened?" Sirius asked. They went into the lift. "Where are we going James?"

"Minister's office. Fudge is injured." James said seriously.

"Is that why you brought me?" Lily asked. James smiled guiltily. "Honestly James, I don't know what's gotten into you. First you blow off your son and now you bring me to heal someone you don't even like? You take your work too seriously at the moment." Lily said. James looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm worried for everyone's safety, particularly Harry's. You know how much danger he's in." James said.

"But he's safe without you having to make double the effort to try and protect him." Lily said.

"You can never be to careful. Harry needs the protection." James said.

"Harry needs his dad, James." Lily snapped. "You think being away this much helps him?" Lily looked at James sternly, she looked obviously angry. Sirius, being sensible for a change decided it was best not to interfere. James bit his lip slightly and opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, quickly.

"I think this might be the best time to tell you I'm not going to be living at home anymore." Lily said.

"WHAT!" James asked in shock and horror. "Why? Where are you going?" He asked, "I need you at home."

"But Hogwarts needs me even more. Madame Pomfrey is getting old and they want to train another healer there. Dumbledore's asked me to be the healer at the school-"

"But you can't leave! You're needed more here!" James said.

"No I'm not, you're barely home anyway." Lily snapped at him. "I offered to take the job so I could be closer to our children, we barely know them anymore."

"That's where I'm grateful Jess and Kaylee still live at home." Sirius said.

"They're going to Hogwarts, Sirius, you know it." Lily said with a smirk. Sirius' face dropped.

"Oh damn!" He muttered. The elevator doors open and Lily and Sirius stopped. The corridors were splattered in red. On the floor lay the body of a young woman. Her eyes had been shut but there was still a surprised look on her face. She wore some auror robes that had an arm torn off. James sighed as she stepped over her and helped Lily across.

"Lois McGregor. She was one of our top Trainees." James said. Lily looked at her uncertainly and let James pull her close against him.

"How many are dead?" Sirius asked.

"We don't know, we're still counting. About twenty Aurors have been killed, at least five top ministry officials and plenty workers." James said with a sigh. Lily bit her lip, she had seen worse but for some reason she just couldn't handle it right now. There was another body up against a closed door. Another one sprawled out near the Minster's office. James stepped over it and into the office.

"Lily." James said offering his hand. Lily took it and let James help her over the body. The minister's office looked untouched. Cornelius Fudge sat in his high swivelling chair. He was shock white and had fear etched all over his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked James, "These people aren't authorised to be here." James glanced at Lily then at Sirius.

"Fudge, this is Lily, she's a healer, I brought her here to look at your wounds and Sirius Black is an associate of mine. He's here to help me get a statement and to look around" James said. He looked at Lily. Lily went to Fudge and noticed that his robes had a large dark patch on them. His arm was at a funny angle and every time Fudge moved his neck he winced.

"Great." She muttered sarcastically as she got to work.

"Where's April?" Fudge asked, "Isn't she supposed to be here?" Fudge asked.

"April is the new head auror, she's needed in the Auror Head quarters." James said. "Sirius, take a look around. Note anything out of the ordinary." Sirius nodded and started lifting objects, looking behind every nook and cranny.

"Now look here Potter!" Fudge said standing up but he winced.

"Mr. Fudge, please sit down unless you want to hurt yourself even more. You really should have gone to St. Mungos immediately." Lily said, looking pointedly at James. James gave her a smile. Lily rolled her eyes and tore away some of Fudge's robes.

"Be careful, these are expensive." Fudge said.

"Are you not even bothered that Voldemort just tried to have you killed?" James asked him. Fudge shivered at the name and closed his eyes.

"You try managing a country, trying to keep everything under wraps-" Fudge started to say.

"I don't think that keeping the attacks under wraps is the best way to go about everything Fudge." James said. "And we have been trying to tell you for months now that Voldemort was going to try and do something, that he was around." Fudge went slightly red.

"You think it's easy to do this Job, I'd like to see you do a better job!" He said.

"Maybe I will." James said.

"James." Lily said, a note of warning in her voice. "Watch what you're doing."

"I know what I'm doing." James said with a smile.

"Oh, I know." Sirius said. He got out his wand and wrote some letters in the air.

James for Minister! 

James smiled at Sirius. Sirius grinned and went out into the hall.

"Very well." Fudge muttered. "I should have seen this coming. The Auror Department always has thought themselves higher then everyone else. Well, lets see them trying to run a country. When you fail, don't expect me to help you any more then you deserve." Fudge spat at James. He started to get up again but Lily pulled him down and prodded her wand against one of his wounds. He gave a shout of pain but the wound healed up quickly, leaving a pink line of raw skin. Lily looked down to attend to a cut on his foot, hiding a smile on her face.

"I won't be needing your help, Mr. Fudge, now if you excuse me. I have a ministry to repair." James said with a grin. Lily rolled her eyes. James was incorrigible sometimes. But then that's why she loved him but then this would mean he'd spend even less time with the family. Her smile was quickly replaced with a frown. Harry and Emma were just going to love this...not.

* * *

**A/N:-HEllo people. How are you all? Had a great weekend, managed to rainse about £600 (I think thats about $1000). So i did really well with this walk that i went on. I also managed to get a cold and my fingers hurt cause one of the nails nearly came off and it's a bitch to write. I'll try and get the next chapter up soon. It all depends on what happens in teh next few days. Also just to please you people i've changed the story line AGAIN but if you want it to turn out as a non HPHG story, you're gonna have to put up with HPHG for a little while so that i can do something cause i can't just write what i've written then suddenly change it. Also i've had to completely rrewrite the ending scene where Voldemort and HArry have the final showdown, i might have to scrap the coolest Character i've ever made up and change all the sotry lines that i've thoought up including a Pregnancy scare, Near death Experience for Bo and Emma, heartbreak and jealousy and backfired plans and all that. So I'm slightly annoyed....well no, that's an understatment but anything to keep you guys happy i suppose but this story is under no circumstances turning into a RonHermione story. There's no way i'm writing one of those again. I've just gotta rethink the whole of this story now and think up some new storylines and plots. Well, hope you liked this chapter. wil try and update soon**


	4. Minister Potter

**Minister Potter**

"Fudge declared his resignation today in front of nearly three hundred enraged Ministry workers. As the Ministry is now in a state of emergency, he named his successor as James Potter…WHAT!" Emma screamed.

"What is it?" Rhia asked, looking up from the piano. Emma had been muttering to herself so Rhia couldn't hear her as she played the piano. Kara was sitting on the bed flicking through a few Witch Weeklys.

"Dad's Minister!" Emma said. "When did this happen? Where's Dad?" Emma asked getting to her feet.

"What?" Kara asked, "That's ridiculous, if your dad was minister of Magic, he would tell you." She said. Emma looked at her sceptically.

"I don't think so somehow." Emma said. She pulled the door open and ran to the kitchen. Sirius was pouring over rolls of parchment, that seemed to spill off the table. Hermione was trying to beat Ron in a game of wizarding chess and Harry was just sitting at the table, glaring at the fireplace.

"Sirius!" Emma snapped. Sirius jumped and nearly fell off his seat backwards.

"Merlin Emma!" He said, picking up a few pieces of paper that had dropped to the floor. "I'm trying to work." He said.

"Work in your office." Emma said, "Anyway, what's this about dad being Minister of Magic?" She asked, slamming the Daily Prophet down in front of him.

"What?" Harry asked pulling the newspaper towards him.

"Oh, that, well your dad's been promoted. I thought your parents told you." Sirius said with a frown. Emma looked at Sirius. Her hands were on her hips.

"Does it look like they told us?" Emma asked. Sirius scowled. Emma looked so much like Lily had when she used to have ago at them in the common room at Hogwarts.

"Dad's the Minister?" Harry asked. His eyes darting all over the page.

"That's brilliant." Ron said,

"We'll finally have a competent Minister." Hermione said.

"But why didn't they tell us." Harry asked.

"I really thought they did." Sirius said. "You two didn't know? Your dad's been minister for a week now" Harry looked at Emma and they both turned to Sirius. "Ok, I'll go and get your parents."

"No, I'll go and visit mum at work." Emma said, "I probably won't be allowed near dad now that he's the minister." She muttered. Sirius was about to stop her when Emma threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace. "St. Mungos Hospital" She said clearly before disappearing in green flames. Sirius turned to Harry.

"Can't you control your sister?" Sirius asked Harry in a light-hearted voice.

"Why didn't anyone tell us about dad?" Harry asked.

"Trust me Harry, when I say that I swear, I thought you knew about James." Sirius said.

"That's why he hasn't been around much." Hermione said. Sirius nodded.

"He's been trying to clean up the mess that Fudge left behind. You won't believe what that man did to the Ministry. James is really going to have a tough job tidying it up." Sirius said. The three nodded slowly. Harry seething slightly that his parents hadn't told him about his dad's new promotion. They hadn't told him anything but according to Jessie, Orion and Kaylee. There had been like a mass slaughter at the Ministry. Many of the workers had been killed, the Head auror had been killed. It had taken the ministry completely by surprise though apparently the Auror department had known for months and were trying to tell the Minister. Harry REALLY hated Fudge and though he was angry about his parents he couldn't suppress the happiness that came when he thought about his dad being the minister.

"Sirius." Harry said. Sirius looked up from the papers he was looking at. "What happened to mum and April?" He asked. Ron and Hermione looked at him with wide eyes.

"Harry." Hermione hissed.

"I know what I'm doing." Harry said back quickly.

"When?" Sirius asked with narrowed and suspicious eyes.

"Well, just before their NEWTs, when they began to hear Voldemort in their-"

"How do you know about that?" Sirius asked. Flicking his wand so that all the parchment on the table disappeared.

"Um…Kaylee told us." Ron said. "So what happened?" He asked, they had all been curious, naturally. Voldemort spoke to April Black and Lily Potter. He was in their heads. How did that happen and why? That's what Harry wanted to know. Hermione also wondered how it affected the Potter and Black children. Sirius sighed deeply.

"I don't know if I should tell you really." Sirius said, "It's your parent's choice."

"They don't tell me anything, what makes you think they're going to tell me even more about Voldemort?" Harry snapped. "I need to know as much as I can if I'm going to fight him-"

"All right, all right Harry. I'll tell you." Sirius said. Harry suppressed a smile. Sirius was the easiest adult to get information out of, particularly if they used Rhia.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked. The three sat around Sirius as if expecting a long story.

"Well in our seventh year, it was about three months before our NEWTs. Um, Lily and April had literally just found out about…about Remus being a werewolf" Sirius said hesitantly. Harry closed his eyes for a moment. "Well, obviously they were really shocked by it so they went out for a walk to talk about things. Talk about Remus, myself, James and about Jenny. Jenny had known the whole time she was dating Remus. But that night, Remus got out from the Shrieking Shack and onto the grounds of Hogwarts. Werewolves, they crave human flesh, so when he smelled Lily and April he ran for them but while I managed to stop him from attacking Lily and April. Something else got them that night. Something that looked like a werewolf but obviously wasn't. Jenny said that it just seemed to disappear after attacking Lily and April. It caused a large argument between James and Remus. James refused to believe that Remus didn't do it. But during our last NEWT exam, April's Muggle Studies exam she just started screaming and clawing at her head, like you saw last week."

"Was it Voldemort?" Hermione asked.

"Well sort of. It was Voldemort in a way. Some how, Voldemort had access to Lily and April's minds but Lily wasn't taking it as badly as April and Voldemort wasn't targeting Lily as much as April, which is rather weird to us simply because April's a pure blood and Lily isn't. But it caused April so much trouble, it made her scream and faint and sometimes she'd just go berserk. It finally stopped about a year later, or about that, when Voldemort attacked us for the first time. Lily and April have a link to Voldemort, much like you Harry, and he's been using it as much as he can. What we don't really understand is how he got the connection, but whatever it is, we fear has been passed into you kids. And it was made stronger in you, Harry, after you got the scar." Sirius said.

"What, so everyone is connected to Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"Only Rhia, Orion, Jess, Kaylee, Harry and Emma." Sirius said, "but we don't know if he's got a firm connection with any of the other children, because the only one who's had much of a connection, is Harry." Sirius concluded, he pointed at Harry briefly.

"What's that?" Kara asked as she walked into the room with Rhia.

"Harry has a connection with Voldemort." Hermione said glancing at them.

"Oh, we all knew that." Rhia said. Glancing at Hermione.

"We did?" Kara asked.

"Well, I knew that." Rhia said. She went to the small fridge to get some cold butterbeer.

"But you might have a connection too." Sirius said. Rhia turned to look at her Dad.

"What?" She asked.

"Never mind." Harry said, "But what does that mean for us? Is Voldemort trying to get back into mum and April's minds?" Harry asked Sirius.

"Yes he is. Well apparently, he's been speaking to Lily for a while now but she's not told anyone because she didn't want to worry us, but since the attack on April's mind-" Sirius sighed. "Well. Snivellus is trying to find a potion or make one to stop it from happening. He's getting help from Lily during the year. She's…" Sirius stopped.

"She's what?" Harry asked.

"She'll be visiting you more often then usual." Sirius muttered. "Well, I'm off…I have to, um…go to work." He said picking up his wand from the table.

"What? But it's your day off." Rhia said with a frown.

"Um, it _was_ my day off." Sirius said, "Tell your mum, when she gets home that…um…I'm busy." Sirius said. He quickly apparated out of the house, leaving the teenagers confused and a little more enlightened.

"Right." Hermione said. She looked at Harry.

"But it wasn't dad's day off. He's not telling something." Rhia said with a confused look.

"All the adults aren't telling us something." Ron said.

"I say we spy." Kara said to them.

"We already do." Rhia said turning to her friend.

"Well we need some better ways of spying!" Kara said to Rhia. "I mean, extendable ears being put up isn't really going to help, because we've only got two in here and they don't go that far."

"True." Harry said. "Well, wait till mum gets back then we'll interrogate her."

"Fine." Rhia said, "I'm going to see Pegasus." Rhia said, talking about her winged horse.

"It's too dangerous for you to go out." Hermione said.

"For you three. Not for me." Rhia said icily, "Are you coming Kara?"

"Yeah, why not." She said, "We've got to pick up Baloo as well, don't we?"

"Nah, mum brought the damn cat here a few days ago." Harry muttered.

"That cat is not a damned cat." Rhia said with a slight smile.

"Yeah, say that next time he uses your broom as a scratching post!" Harry said with a smile.

* * *

Emma sat in the staff room at St. Mungos. She was on a swivelling chair and spinning around on it while staring at the ceiling. It was going round and round and round. She was allowed to come in here because her mum was handling some emergency. No doubt it would be reported to the Order because Emma had heard that it involved dark Magic and apparently, Lily Potter specialised in Charm reversal and reversal of Dark Magic curses. Emma had been pestering a nurse named Janice so much that she'd sent Emma into the staff room. Emma heard the door open and close and two male voices. She continued to spin aimlessly. 

"I for one am glad Fudge is out of the picture. This new Minister seems competent, he has to be if he used to be a Rank II auror." Said one. He sounded quite old and his voice was slightly hoarse.

"I suppose but what would an Auror know about running a country." Said the other. Emma stopped spinning and turned to look at these people. One of them was an old healer with a carefully trimmed white beard. He had a bald head and a set of blue robes that just hung off him. Hiding his figure, well all of it but the bump of a belly that was probably due to his age. The other man was a young healer who looked about nineteen. He had blonde hair that was spiked up slightly and a nicely defined shaped face. Emma smiled slightly.

"Isn't this new Minister Potter's husband?" The old healer asked.

"Yeah, Lily Potter. You know, I haven't got her anything yet and she's leaving next week." The young one said.

"She is!" Emma asked in shock. The two healers looked at her in surprise.

"What are you doing in here, shouldn't you be in the waiting rooms?" The old healer asked. Emma shook her head.

"Mum's leaving?" Emma asked. The young healer frowned.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Emma Potter." She said. "What's this about mum?" She asked.

"Oh, apparently she's taken up a healing job at Hogwarts." The young healer said with a shrug. "I'm Jason Pickering." He said with a smile. The older healer gave Jason a stern look and Jason looked around innocently.

"Lily Potter's daughter?" He asked. Emma nodded. "She's currently seeing to three patients who've been hit with dark curses. She'll be about an hour or so, you might as well have something to eat. Pickering, take Miss. Potter here to get something to eat. It's your break but you might as well do something." The old healer said. Jason saluted the old healer.

"Yes sir!" He said. The old healer glared at him and Jason laughed. "Come on kid." He said to Emma.

"I'm not a kid." She muttered as she followed him out. They went to the restaurant without talking. Jason was humming happily to himself as he went up the stairs.

"What do you want?" He asked Emma, looking at her. Emma looked at him for a moment before looking at the menu.

"Um, a chocolate muffin will be fine." She said. Jason nodded and went to the counter.

"Chocolate muffin and my usual." He said to the witch behind it. She nodded and Jason turned back to Emma. They sat down at an empty table. "So, Emma Potter, sister of the infamous Harry?" Jason asked. Emma let out a soft moan.

"I am always asked that." Emma muttered. She hated the attention Harry got. He was never happy with it. Emma would kill to be as rich as her brother. No one gave her a second thought, everyone knew her parents and Harry. They knew there was another girl there somewhere but very few people knew her name or even bothered to talk about her. The way some people spoke you'd think Harry was an only child.

"Oh, sorry. Don't you like him?" Jason asked.

"No, it's just that he gets all the attention. People forget about me." Emma muttered.

"And you don't like it. I get it. My sister is an auror, quite a good one at that. She's always getting the attention." Jason said. "So how old are you?"

"Um, seventeen." Emma lied. Jason smirked.

"You look too young to be seventeen." He said. Emma scowled.

"Well I am seventeen." She said.

"That's impossible because Harry Potter is only just sixteen." Jason said with a smirk. Emma scowled.

"Fine, I'm fourteen" Emma muttered. Jason gave a soft laugh.

"Nineteen." He said, pointing to himself. Emma looked at him and smiled. "What are you doing here? I heard your family has been going into hiding-"

"No, that's my brother. My brother has to go into hiding. I have to suffer because he's too special! No one wants me to have fun so I've got to do what he does." Emma said angrily.

"Ah!" Jason said with a nod. A witch brought Emma a chocolate muffin while Jason took a steaming coffee and a cookie.

"And it's like I have no will of my own. I'm not even allowed to go to the cinema with Kara and Rhia, they're my friends." Emma said.

"Sounds fun." Jason said. "But don't worry. It's just for your safety I'm sure." He said. "Dumbledore has his reasons for making you stay at grimmaul-" Jason stopped.

"What?" Emma asked

"Nothing, I'm sure there's a reason why your parents want you to stay inside" Jason said. He quickly took a sip of his coffee and let his gaze drop from Emma's face.

"You know about the you know what?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"No." Jason replied. Emma kept staring at him but the gaze of her two emerald eyes proved too much. "Yes I do. Your mum recruited me and Old Benji a few months ago. Janice is also a member and the head of St. Mungos." He said really really quietly. Emma could barely hear him. "Don't say anything." He said.

"Like I would. My parents are the core members of that." Emma said. Jason smirked and then laughed.

"Yeah, I suppose, and considering who you're related to. I'm being stupid. Of course you wouldn't let anything slip." He said with a grin. Emma smiled and took a bite from the muffin.

"So you're a trainee." Emma said, "Must be fun." She said.

"It is, particularly when I get to have a mentor like your mum and get to meet people like you." He said with a grin.

"I'm too young for you." Emma said then immediately regretted saying it.

"I don't think so." Jason said. "Besides, I'd always settle for a friendship." He said with a genuine smile. Emma looked at him fairly intrigued. He seemed to be earnest and he seemed nice.

"You don't know anything about me." She said.

"I know that you're the youngest in your family. Have to go into hiding every winter, suppressed by the fame of a certain brother who I will not mention." Emma laughed.

"My mum is your boss." Emma said casually.

"Only until next week." Jason said. Emma nodded.

"True. So, did you go to Hogwarts?" She asked.

"No, I went to Beauxbatons but I've been to Hogwarts. I tried to take part in the triwizard event." He said.

"Oh that." Emma said. "That was the worst thing that's happened in my life."

"You weren't in it."

"But my brother was, the impostor Moody tried to kill my brother, bought Voldemort back to life. What else could be worse? Since then I've had to stay inside, I'm not allowed out on my own and when I do decide to do something I'm too noisy." Emma said, imitating her dad.

"What do you do?" Jason asked.

"I play the guitar. I have a tendency of putting my amplifier up a little too loud." Emma said. Jason shook his head with amusement.

"Emma, Emma, Emma." He tutted.

"Don't you pass judgement on me. You don't even know me." Emma said with a smile.

"True but I have an idea about what you're like." Jason said.

"I bet you do." Emma said sarcastically. "Anyway, what's up with my mum? Can we go and see what she's up to?" Emma asked. Jason shrugged.

"I suppose so." Jason said. He stood up and helped Emma to stand up. Not that she needed the help but it was a kind gesture. He wolfed down the rest of the muffin then picked up his mug of coffee. "Come on."

* * *

Lily frowned as she tapped the end of her wand against her teeth. This wasn't very good and on top of everything her mind had a constant itching feeling. She had to go to see the Potions department of the hospital before she left to see if they had anything to give her. She held her wand properly and went to the bed. The ward was dark. The windows were completely blacked out and the lights off. The only light came from Lily's wand and small fairies that held the lamps. Two followed Lily's head as she went to the bed. The person was strapped to the bed and was struggling against the straps. It wasn't the most human way of keeping the patients down but when they needed the patients conscious and able to move it saved having to hurt them. 

"Mr. Thompson." Lily said gently. "I know you can hear me, can you listen to me please?" She asked.

"Can't hear you, can't hear you, can't hear you." The man said. His eyes were sealed shut and it really freaked Lily out. She hated having to work in this department, thank god she only had another week left.

"Mr. Thompson. Please listen to me. The sooner you tell us what happened the sooner we can unseal your eyes." Lily said.

"You're a healer, heal it!" He snapped.

"We've tried, we need you to tell us what happened before your eyes were…um…sealed shut" Lily said.

"I was…I was walking back home when someone tried to attack me. Everything went cold and there were dementors all around me then one picked me up and I was nearing it's hood when suddenly they all backed off and then there was a man and he said I had to give him a gift and he took them! He took my eyes!" He screamed. Lily had to close her own eyes for a moment.

"Could you describe the man?" She asked slowly.

"I can't remember anything, except that he had a silver hand." He muttered. Lily snapped to attention.

"A silver hand?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." The man said.

"Wormtail." She muttered angrily.

"What?"

"Never mind. I have an idea on how to help you, now if you just stay still." Lily said. Her determination had increased ten fold once she found out Wormtail was responsible. The man fell still and Lily put her hand on his face over where his eyes should have been. She felt the empty eye sockets and felt a shiver going down her spine. This was wrong. She held her wand in her other hand and put the point on each eye before muttering something. She kept her fingers on the man's eyes and slowly she felt something growing under her fingertips. After a few seconds it stopped and she said a spell to unseal the man's eyes. He blinked a few times, adjusting to the lack of light in the room. He looked up to see Lily looking down at him. Her red hair framing her face in the glow from the lamps of the fairies.

"Oh Merlin, I'm dead aren't I?" He asked. Lily smiled.

"No, if you were then I'd be worried about my skill as a healer." Lily replied.

"You can't be real." He said. Lily scowled.

"Why not?" She asked.

"You're too beautiful." He said. Lily gave a soft laugh and undid the straps around his arms and feet. She helped the man to sit up.

"That's what my husband says." She said. The man smiled.

"How can I ever thank you?" He asked. He was a fairly young man. In his late twenties. Pale skin and dark hair. His eyes that had regrown were currently a pale blue colour but Lily wasn't sure if that was his usual eye colour.

"Do you want to fight against Voldemort?" The man shivered slightly then looked at Lily.

"He killed my family. Of course I want to fight him and his Death Eaters." Lily smiled.

"That's what I wanted to hear." Lily said.

"Why?" He asked.

"As soon as you're allowed out, keep an ear and your new eyes open for information." Lily said. "If you find out anything go to Godric's Hollow and look for James Potter and tell him what you've heard." She said. The man frowned.

"What?" He asked.

"It's important. I would tell you more but until I can trust you more I can't tell you more." Lily said. The man looked at her and then nodded.

"Ok." He said.

"Thank you Mr. Thompson." Lily said.

"Call me George." He said. Lily nodded. "What are you called?"

"Lily." Lily said, "Lily Potter." George's eyes widened.

"Lily Potter?! THE Lily Potter?" He asked. Lily smirked.

"The one and only." She said spreading her arms out slightly.

"Oh Merlin, I'll do anything for you and your family. I promise you, I'll even go undercover for you. Anything." He said. Lily looked at him with a frown.

"Why?" She asked.

"I support what you try and do. I want to help as much as I can. I believed your stories that You-Know-Who had come back." He said. Lily smiled. She sighed and checked George over a few times.

"You should be able to leave once your eyes have adjusted. So give it a few more hours. I'll tell the nurse outside." Lily said. George nodded and Lily was about to go to the next bed.

"Oh, Lily." George said. Lily turned to look at him. "Um, this guy, with the silver hand, he…well, he burnt me and it really hurts. Could you just have a quick look at it?" He asked.

"Sure. Where's the burn?" Lily asked.

"My chest. He punched me and instead of feeling the usual pain of a punch it feels like a burn." George said. Lily nodded.

"Take off your shirt and lie down." Lily said. George did as Lily said and lay down on the bed with his shirt off. One of the fairies hovered above his chest. Lily looked at the large hand shaped burn on George's chest. She ran a few fingers over gently. George winced and bit is lip. Lily frowned, why was she heavily reminded of Remus?

"Will it be ok?" George asked.

"It'll take longer then usual to heal." Lily said. She kept her hand on his chest. She didn't know why.

"Why?"

"Are you a werewolf?" Lily asked. George nodded. Lily closed her eyes and fought back some tears of sadness and anger. "You'll just have to leave it for a while. There's nothing I can do." Lily said. George nodded. Lily shook her head to try and clear it. Memories of Remus were coming back and that voice at the back of her head seemed to be getting stronger. She wouldn't let it. She had to fight both the memories and the voice.

"You aren't scared about me being a werewolf?" George asked curiously as he did up his shirt again. Lily blinked back the tears in her eyes.

"No. I'm not." Lily said.

"Why?"

"Because one of my best friends was a werewolf." Lily said.

"Was?"

"He died in the fight against Voldemort. Leaving a son and a wife." Lily said. "George, would you like to join the Order of the Pheonix?" Lily asked. George looked at her curiously. "I'll explain later. When you're allowed out, go to Godric's Hollow. I'm going there tonight and hopefully Albus Dumbledore should be with me. We're having a quick meeting there tonight. Just me, Dumbledore, James and April." Lily said.

"Who's April?"

"Head Auror" Lily said with a deep breath. "Sorry but I have to-" The voice was getting stronger. Lily closed her eyes and stopped talking. "Shit." She muttered. "Sorry I have to go." Lily left the ward and nearly bumped into Jason Pickering and Emma in the hallway.

"Mum" Emma said brightly.

"Emma? What are you doing here?" Lily asked.

"I came to look for you actually." Lily nodded distractedly.

"Um, James, no Jason, tell Gregory that I'm going home. I can't concentrate right now." Lily said, "Emma." Lily grabbed Emma's arm and they started down the hall.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked quietly. Lily frowned.

"Get me home." She said. "Something's happening to me." Lily said. Emma nodded quickly and took Lily's hand and led her through the hospital carefully.

* * *

**A/N:-Hello, sorry about my little ranty thing in the last chapter, I really HAVENT been in the best of moods and people telling me to change my story really didn't help at all. But i've decided to do what ever. I don't control the story, my fingers do. Anyway, i was gonna have a go at lizzle for not replying to my emails but she did so that's one thing ticked off my agenda type thing. Ok, now there's another thing. Lizzle decided to ask me for a greater insight on Bo, so i gave her this HUGE email on all the stuff i had about Bo, you'll get a better idea of his physical looks and stuff in a few chapters time. But anyway, this email got me wanting to do PoVs again but it'll be harder in this story then it was for Glittering MAsquerade or To The End, so i wanna do just 7 random Chapters in the middle of this story in first person from the PoVs of Harry, Hermione, Ron, Rhia, Emma and Bo and maybe Malfoy cause he plays an interesting part later in the story (Kaylee and Jessie know what it is, hehe). Also just wanna say, does anyone else feel that hte twins should stay as 7 year olds cause in my head they're 7 not 11 and it's bugging the crap out of me!  
**


	5. Jenny's Mission

**Jenny's Mission**

Jenny looked at herself in the mirror. Bo was at Grimmauld place with the others. She was left on her own in this house, the bungalow that Remus had brought them to live in. Jenny hated looking at anything that would remind her of Remus. That included Bo, particularly Bo. Bo was the only thing that ever actually belonged to both her and Remus. Everything else was either hers or Remus' and now he was gone. Jenny knew she looked different but after about a week, with her new mission she was feeling better, she was going to try and get some revenge. Her face was beginning to fill out again. She needed to look more like how she used to if she wanted to do what she had planned. She knew it was dangerous and she would probably be killed. Part of her kept telling her that if she died Bo wouldn't have anyone but the other, more dominant part of her suppressed it. Life wasn't worth living without Remus. Jenny had really tried to live without him. She'd tried so many times in her life to live without him but she could never manage it. Jenny sat down on the sofa. She probably wasn't going to see this house again. She didn't know what to do with it.

Everything that belonged to Bo had been sent to Grimmauld place. Anything that belonged to Jenny's friends had been sent to April or Lily. She'd given them her most precious possessions. This was it. Jenny knew what was making her do it. She picked up two photo frames and took out the photos. One of them a photo of Remus when he'd just come out of Hogwarts. Another of them last year, just after the Triwizard event, they'd all gone to visit Jenny's parents in China. She folded them up and put them into her robes. There was a letter on the table as well. She picked it up and went to the garden and whistled for her owl. A large spectacle owl flew out of the woods and landed on her shoulder.

"Take this to Dumbledore." Jenny said quietly. "He'll know what it's about, then once you've done that, go to Grimmauld place. You belong to Bo now." Jenny said. The owl looked at Jenny with what seemed like curiosity. "Go!" Jenny snapped. The owl flew off and over the house. Jenny went into the house again and glanced around. The house still looked like when Remus had been here. She fought back some tears and went to Bo's bedroom. This was the only room that had been stripped bare. Jenny left the door wide open and made sure the windows were closed. She left the room and went to her bedroom. The bed was unmade, the room tidier then it usually was. A few things were missing like a collection of photos above a small fireplace in the room. The photos that usually inhabited the mantle piece were of the Marauders, Jenny and her friends, the children. They'd all been sent to Lily. A few clothes that April had loved had been sent to her. Jenny got out her wand ready to say the spell when her eye caught sight of a glittering red mask on the wall. Jenny went and picked it off the wall. It was the mask from the Glittering Masquerade that James and Lily had organised in their seventh year. About nineteen years ago. Jenny smiled and let some tears fall down her cheek. She pointed her wand at her bed. She had to do it now.

"Incendio!" She said at the bed. A stream of fire shot out of her wand and it set fire to the bed. She waved her wand spreading the fire everywhere. She left the room and went to Bo's room. "Flamora." A ball of fire burst out of the end of her wand. Jenny was knocked back slightly by it. A wave of heat blasted her from the fire. She walked towards the kitchen. She passed the living room. Her broom propped up against the fireplace. A Quidditch cup on the mantle piece, from Hogwarts.

"In-" Jenny stopped, she couldn't but she'd already set the bedrooms on fire. She took a deep breath. "Flamora!" She said. The room exploded in flames. Jenny apparated out of the house and into the garden. The sun was setting and she could see some flames flickering in the house. The fire spread quickly through the house, faster then Jenny expected. She held onto her wand tightly. Her other hand gripping the mask. She looked at it and held it in front of her face looking at it. She shifted her wand into her other hand and held the mask in her other hand. She threw it at the house, smashing a window and going into the kitchen. There was an explosion from inside the house. Jenny was knocked onto her feet. She just stared at the burning house. She couldn't believe what she'd just done. She had just destroyed everything that was precious to her, everything but her son. Jenny stood up slowly as smoke poured out of the house. There was no turning back now. She closed her eyes and apparated to a tall house that was located in Little Hangleton. She walked to the large dark house and pushed open a door. She had taken a few steps into the house when the door suddenly shut behind her. Jenny turned quickly. There was a cloaked figure behind her. The figure was smaller then she was, the person's breathing was laboured and sounded slightly wheezy.

"What are you doing here?" The person asked. Jenny saw a flash of silver and she tried to smile.

"Wormtail." She said with a smile that looked like she was happy to see him.

"Jenny?" The man asked. He lowered his hood and looked at her. He had a small pointed face with watery eyes and a slight bald patch at the back of his head. He looked better when she'd last seen him, but then the last time she had seen him they were both twenty-one and Jenny still trusted Peter Pettigrew with her life.

"Long time no see." She said with a smile. She was surprised at how easy it was to be so friendly to him even though he was the reason that everything she loved was dead, in danger or gone.

"What are you doing here?" Wormtail asked.

"I'm here to see your master." Jenny said with an evil smile. Wormtail smiled and nodded.

"Follow me."

* * *

Harry, Bo and Rhia stood at the door peering into the spare bedroom in Grimmauld place. There was something wrong with Lily Potter but no one knew what it was. She was just sitting on the bed in the spare room and she flinched every so often. Sirius was at her side and trying to get her to talk but she didn't seem to be able to see him. Every so often she'd talk to herself or she'd just snap out of it and ask Sirius where she was and where James was. She was in one of these moods right now. 

"Where is he Sirius?" Lily demanded.

"I don't know. I've gone to his office to try and get him here. I've even tried to get April here but they're both busy." Sirius said.

"I don't care Padfoot!" Lily said, "I want my husband here now! If you don't get him here I'll go myself." She said getting up. Sirius pushed her back down.

"Not when you're the way you are!" Sirius snapped at her. "Dumbledore's orders are for you to stay where you are. We're got Snape trying to make up a potion for you and James will be here as soon as possible" Lily looked at Sirius sceptically.

"That's what he said to Harry when Harry asked for his advice last year about Cho but Harry had to end up asking Hermione. James isn't reliable like that." Lily said.

"He will come, trust me." Sirius said, "Please Lily. As long as you keep fighting it." Sirius said.

"I have been fighting it. I've been fighting it since I left school!" Lily said. "You try sharing blood with Voldemort." Sirius scowled. Rhia looked up at Harry and Bo. Bo looked slightly confused while Harry was frowning.

"He'll be here soon." Sirius said gently. Lily scowled and picked up a book from the side of her bed.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"Jenny sent you this." Sirius said holding a package that appeared in his hands. Lily looked at it then took it. She unwrapped it to find a green and blue peacock feathered mask and a note that fell to the bed.

"Where did she get this from?" Lily asked quietly. Sirius shrugged. Lily picked up the note and read it quickly. Her eyes growing wider. "Jenny!" she said before apparating. Bo straightened and looked at Harry.

"Apparate to your house." Harry said.

"Alright." Bo said. He was about to apparated when Rhia stopped him.

"Take us with you." She said. Bo held onto Harry and Rhia and with a crack they both apparated illegally to his house. The three stared in horror. The sky was black but it didn't seem like it. Heat was beating down on their faces and fire lighting up their eyes.

"Mum!" Bo shouted as he regained his ability to move. He ran to the burning house.

"JENNY!" Rhia shouted. Harry looked across the garden to where his mum stood. She looked absolutely gobsmacked. Harry made his way over to Lily.

"What did the letter say?" Harry asked. Lily looked at Harry.

"It was a goodbye note." Lily said. She got out her wand and made a powerful and large jet of water shoot out of the end and go into the fire. "She can't die as well." Lily said to herself. "Harry help me." Lily shouted at him. Harry bustled in his clothes and got out his wand and helped Lily try and douse the burning house with water but it wasn't working.

"Mum." Harry said uncertainly. Rhia was watching their attempt anxiously. Bo had disappeared around the other side of the house. Lily closed her eyes again, she looked a bit like earlier when she had been holding her head and muttering to herself about something. Harry stopped as Lily lowered her wand.

"She's ok." Lily said.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Jenny, she's ok." Lily told him. "Rhia, go and get Bo." Lily said. Rhia nodded and ran around the house.

"What's happened?" Harry asked, "Mum, please tell me because you're scaring me." Lily looked at Harry.

"Jenny's working for Voldemort now." Lily said in a quiet voice. "Don't tell Bo."

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"Because he just told me." Lily said. Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but the look on Lily's face told him not to. "Harry. Don't ask me any more. I have no idea about it ok. I'm sorry about all this. Just try and forget about it." Lily said putting her hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry scowled at her and nodded. Rhia and Bo came around the corner, Rhia appeared to be dragging the boy that was three years older then her.

"Bo, Jenny is alright." Lily said. Bo looked at Lily.

"How do you know?" He snapped. "I don't want to lose my mum as well." He said.

"I just know she's safe ok. Don't worry about it. She's just gone missing. We'll find her."

"That's worse then if she's dead!" Bo shouted at Lily. "She could be dead or worse! Mum can't cope with that. She's weak she can't live without my dad."

"Your mum is strong enough to survive, Bo! Don't underestimate her. We've done the same in the past and she's always come out on top." Lily snapped at the boy. "She's done and seen things that you can't even imagine."

"But that was years ago, before I was even born." Bo said. "I don't want to lose my mum as well as dad!" Bo shouted.

"You won't lose your mum." Lily snapped at him. "What are you three doing out of Grimmauld place anyway?" Lily asked.

"Um...Bo apparated us here." Rhia said uncomfortably. "We were worried about Jenny." Lily stared at the three of them.

"Get back home, you two, Bo go to the ministry and get a few officials here and don't argue with me. I know what it's like to go through this, just get some officials." Bo apparated after giving Lily an annoyed look but he wouldn't argue against her orders. Harry and Rhia glanced at each other.

"How are we going to get home mum?" Harry asked.

"Portkey, here." Lily made a portkey with a stone and threw it to Harry and Rhia. They held it for a few seconds before being jerked away. They landed in Rhia's room and very nearly fell onto Kara's guitar. Harry caught Rhia by the waist before she fell into the guitar.

"Thanks." Rhia said as she stood up properly.

"It's fine." Harry said. He went to Rhia's bed and sat down on it. He would have sat on his sister's bed but it was covered in some strange green stuff and Kara's appeared to have a few strange lumps in it. Rhia's bed, on the other hand, was made up completely. Harry leant over the pillows and against the headboard.

"I don't think Jenny's ok." Rhia said. "There's something up with Jenny. I've never seen anyone grieve like that." She went to the bed and looked at Harry.

"How many people have you known who's grieved the loss of their husband?" Harry asked. Rhia looked at him.

"Don't be clever." She said.

"I'm not." Harry said. "Besides, Jenny's with Voldemort, but don't tell Bo." Rhia's mouth dropped open.

"What?" Rhia asked. She climbed onto the bed and crossed her legs and rested her arms and chin on Harry's knees, that he had pulled up.

"You know our mums can hear things?" Rhia nodded. "Well, apparently Voldemort told mum that Jenny was with him. Don't tell Bo because if he finds out he'll go ballistic."

"I feel so sorry for Bo. I mean, what do you think it would be like to lose family like that?" Rhia asked. Harry looked at her.

"There isn't anything we can do. He doesn't seem to want out help. I've talked to him a bit but he won't talk back. It's really annoying." Rhia smiled slightly. "What?"

"It's like you when we got back from school." Rhia said. Harry scowled. Rhia sighed and moved to sitting next to Harry. She copied Harry's position and put her head on his shoulder.

"Explain." Harry said, he looked at Rhia.

"Well, you didn't want to talk to anyone about Remus' death. And we can't help Bo really because we watched Re-because we watched his dad die. He's going to feel bitter about it." Rhia said. Harry shrugged.

"Yeah but he could have come, he was part of the DA. We could have really used his help." Harry muttered as he put an arm around Rhia and played with a lose thread on his jeans. To him this wasn't unusual, he was closer to Rhia than anyone else. Rhia was feeling warm inside. She loved being with Harry when he was on his own.

"Yeah, but he was still in the hospital wing wasn't he?" Rhia asked.

"I suppose." Harry said. He sighed and looked at the door. "I really should go and speak to Ron and Hermione." He started to get up but Rhia held him down.

"Do you have to?" She asked anxiously. Harry looked at her.

"Yeah. It's about the DA." Harry said.

"But do you have to speak to them now?" Rhia asked. "We haven't been able to spend much time together." Rhia said. Harry scowled.

"You've been really anxious about spending time with me. Is there something I should know?" Harry asked. Rhia looked at Harry with a frown.

"Um...yes, no, I mean no. Nothing you need to know." Rhia said. Harry sat up and looked at Rhia. Rhia knelt on the bed and sat on her legs looking at Harry anxiously. Harry looked back her with a curious look. Rhia looked away.

"Rhia, what's wrong? You've never kept anything hidden from me." Harry said.

"I have." She muttered.

"Like what?" Harry asked. Rhia licked her lips and felt her heart speed up. Her mouth was dry and she felt nervous, she should tell Harry.

"I...um...I-" Rhia couldn't get out the words. Harry looked just as confused but Rhia thought she saw a look of realisation dawning on his face. She did the only thing she could think of. She leant forwards and pressed her lips against Harry's lips. Harry seemed to be a bit stunned to respond. He started to return the kiss slightly but then held Rhia's shoulders and pushed her away.

"What are you doing?" He asked her. Rhia couldn't look at him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that." Rhia said quickly. "Oh crap, I can't believe I just did that." She said.

"You like me like that?" Harry asked in surprise. Rhia nodded slowly. She wasn't looking into Harry's eyes. His mind was racing. Rhia liked him. That was just weird, he hadn't ever given her any indication that he liked her in that way. She was like his younger sister, well she was more his younger sister then his real sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-I wasn't- I'm not thinking properly." Rhia said. She got up and started for the door. Harry got up and held her arm. Rhia looked at him, almost hopefully.

"Rhia, I'll go. This is your room." He said. Rhia nodded and stood where she was. Harry went to the door. "I'm sorry Rhia. You're too much my sister then anything." He said, "And I'm going out with Hermione."

"What!" Rhia shouted, "You can't-no, you can't go out with her!" She said. Harry looked at Rhia rather annoyed.

"Why not?" He asked, "I like her, she likes me. I think I love her Rhia, don't try and change it. Maybe things could have been different but I'm going out with Hermione now." Harry said.

"But you can't go out with Hermione." Rhia said, "I can't give you the reason why but you can't. You just can't!" Rhia nearly screamed. Harry looked at her very annoyed now.

"Rhia, get over it. I'm going out with her and as much as I hate to hurt you, I can't go out with you or even return the feelings you have for me. Merlin, I thought you didn't feel about me like that, I was really hoping you didn't but you went and blew it. God!" Harry shouted the last word as he left the room. Rhia sank into the keyboard stool and looked too stunned. What had just happened?

Outside Harry stormed through the hall towards his own room. Emma was doing some dance, showing Kara a dance move as they walked to the bedroom.

"Hi Harry." Kara said.

"Whatever." Harry muttered. He felt so angry. He hadn't wanted his relationship with Rhia to be more then friends and she'd just gone and ruined it. He didn't know if he should hate her for it or pity her. He was beginning to realise why she'd never had any boyfriends before. Harry went into his own bedroom where Hermione was reading and Ron was trying to finish his holiday work. Hermione looked up.

"Are you ok Harry?" She asked.

"No." Harry muttered. He threw himself onto his bed and buried his head into the pillow.

* * *

Jenny followed Wormtail through the dark house. She felt shivers going through her back and tensed slightly. She knew she had two Death Eaters behind her and Wormtail in front. She felt highly uncomfortable, she hated being this close to Death Eaters and not being able to do anything against them. She took a silent deep breath and just followed Wormtail. He went up a set of stairs and then into a large room with a large high backed chair. At the desk was a high backed chair that faced a dark, opened window. In the chair was a man with a thin face and two slits for a nose. His eyes were red and his mouth was barely a mouth. 

"What do you want Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, looking straight at them. Jenny prepared her mind for a mental barrage. April had been training everyone to withstand attacks on their minds for the past year or two, since it became obvious that Voldemort was rising back to power.

"We have a new recruit." Wormtail said. His voice was weak with fear.

"So you bring them straight to me? Don't you understand the problem with that Wormtail, how many times have I told you not to do that?" Voldemort said standing up.

"I am sorry master, but this is a special recruit." Wormtail stammered.

"Who is it?" Voldemort asked boredly. He stood in front of his desk and looked at Wormtail with his arms crossed. Jenny took off her hood and looked at Voldemort. His thin line of a mouth curved up in a smile.

"Yue-Yin Chang." He said.

"Jenny Lupin." Jenny corrected.

"Same thing" He said with a smile. "What brings you here?" He asked. Jenny's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I would rather speak to you in private, without your pathetic guards here." Jenny said coldly. Voldemort looked at the Death Eaters and they stepped out of the room and closed the door.

"I wouldn't even think about trying to attack me" Voldemort said.

"That's not why I'm here." Jenny said. She walked around the room. This was too easy, this came too naturally for her. "I want to join your cause." Jenny said.

"And why's that, you're part of Dumbledore's lot." Voldemort said.

"Yes but I want to defect. Last June, you showed that you're impossible to beat. If I can't beat you I might as well join you. After all it was Harry Potter who let my husband fall through that stupid veil. Harry and his friends and family." Jenny said with all the bitterness she could muster. "If we supported you, maybe I wouldn't be grieving for my husband, I wouldn't be dying inside and-" Jenny felt like ranting but to Voldemort. But before she could continue Voldemort stopped her.

"Then you've come to the right person. There's only one condition though." He said. Jenny looked at him.

"What's that?" Jenny asked suspiciously.

"You take my mark and work for me. A double agent or a spy in Dumbledore's organisation." He said. "I need a spy and I need to find out that prophecy. You're closer to the Potters then anyone. Feed me information and I can make your pain go away." He said with a smile. Jenny took a deep breath and frowned. "Why did you come if you don't want to take the mark?" Jenny closed her eyes and pulled up the sleeve of her robes. The pale skin of her underarm seemed to glow in the half light. Voldemort grinned evilly and got out his wand and touched it against Jenny's skin.

"Mosmodre" He said. Jenny screamed in pain as she felt the mark burn into her arm. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor but Voldemort kept hold of her arm. "It will hurt for a while but you'll get used to it." Voldemort let go of Jenny's arm and let her cradle it slightly. She looked at it. A skull with a snake shone brightly on her arm in black. It marred her skin and made Jenny feel physically sick. Voldemort returned to his seat behind the desk and looked at Jenny.

"It should subside any minute now. Get back to the Order and find out what is happening. I want to know why Potter and Black are resisting my attempts to get in." Voldemort said. Jenny looked at him from the floor. She hated the man but she had to do this.

"Very well." Jenny said through gritted teeth.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, a nice little HArry/Rhia moment there, hehe. I know, I'm making it so difficult aren't i? I think the next chapter has some Bo/Emma, I can't really remember very well. I've been doing so much and writing so many different stories all my stories are beginning to merge together in a huge mishmash. Anyway, had a brilliant working. THe party circuit is busy with leaving parties (for those going to Uni) and this year lots of 18th b-day parties to go to, as well as my own one to organise. hehe. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Remember, HArry/Rhia lovers or HArry/Hermione lovers or whatever. I'm trying to figure out a compromise, so those of you who don't like Harry/Hermione, please bear with me for a bit. As for hte Twins thing, i just meant that its difficult for me to picture them as 11 but it's kinda interesting, i never actually saw them growing past 8, lol. There was another thing i was gonna say...um. I think it wassomething to do with Emma...hm. Oh yeah, i remember. Do you guys want me to do random PoVs from time to time? cause i'd be happy to do that, but the chapters will be longer by about 1000 or 2000 words, cause i'd probably add so much emotions and thoughts. Give me your two cents worth on that. Also, need band names for Emma, Rhia, Kara and Orion's band. Just a little thing as well. Rhia's singing voice is a bit like Avril Lavigne's voice (in case you ever wonder) and most of hte songs will probably be Avril Lavigne songs cause i feel that kinda music just suits this story.**  



	6. Tough Love

Tough Love

Emma knocked on Bo's door. Since the thing with his mum he'd felt really angry. Kara had tried to comfort him but she'd come out rather annoyed. Bo and her had been shouting and Emma, Harry, Hermione and Rhia had heard from the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Bo muttered from inside. Emma put her head against the door.

"It's Emma." She said gently. There was silence in the room. Emma sighed and turned ready to go and join Ginny, who was trying to catch Kaylee, after Kaylee had stolen her broom. The door opened behind her.

"Emma" Bo said. Emma turned and smiled. Bo was standing in the doorway. He looked as though he hadn't gotten out of bed. All he was actually wearing were his boxer shorts. There were a few scars over his stomach and chest, Emma knew there were more on his back.

"Do you want to talk?" Emma asked. Bo looked at her and gave her a soft smile and moved aside. Emma went into his room and Bo closed the door behind her and locked it. "I'm allowed in Bo's Haven." She said with a laugh, "Well, I must be privileged." Emma said. She turned and watched Bo walking back over to his bed.

"Yeah, incredibly" Bo said sarcastically. He flopped on his bed. Emma rolled her eyes and went to the bed and sat down next to Bo's still body.

"It's not your fault that your mum has gone. She was suffering from depression, your mum is an idiot." Emma said. Bo frowned into the pillow then looked at Emma. "Ok, so that's a bit harsh, but she is! Who'd leave you on your lonesome. Ok, sure you are seventeen and handsome and well off and really sweet and lovely but your mum is an idiot for leaving you on your own, just because she lost your dad. It's a bit pathetic but kinda sweet if you ask me." Emma said. Bo looked at her with a scowl.

"I didn't ask you." Bo said. "If you're gonna talk about my mum you can leave Emma." Bo said.

"Ok, no talking about your mum." Emma said with a smile. She forced Bo to roll over so that she had more space on the bed. He lay on his back staring at Emma. "So, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"I don't know. Why are you so happy?" Bo asked. Emma lay on the bed next to him and put her head on her hand.

"I don't know." Emma said. "Well, I do know. I met this really cool guy at St. Mungos." Emma said. She traced a few of Bo's scars with her fingers. They were just so cool.

"A guy?" Bo asked. "What's he called?" He asked, Emma smiled.

"Jason, he's so amazing, he's smart, fit, responsible and he wants to go out with me, even if mum and dad say no." She said. She turned onto her front and propped her chin in her hands.

"Why would they say no?" Bo asked

"He's nineteen." Emma sighed. She turned back to Bo and traced a particularly long scar that ran the length of Bo's stomach, up past his chest and nearly to his shoulders. Bo's body itself was really very nice. He tried to keep himself fit for the Transformations, which meant a lot of exercise, which meant a body to die for. Emma had always wondered why he'd got that particularly long scar. He'd never told her, she knew Harry and Jessie knew.

"Bo." Emma said.

"Hmm." He said, just staring at her and enjoying her touch on his chest.

"Where did you get this scar from?" She asked. Bo looked down and followed Emma's hands.

"Oh, well, one of my transformations." He said.

"I know that. But how did you get it?" Emma said, "You won't tell me!" She pouted slightly. Bo smirked.

"That's because if I told you, you'll get a little angry with the person responsible." Bo said.

"No I won't, please!" Emma begged. Bo shook his head. "I won't touch you ever again and I won't give you hugs and I won't be nice to you." She said, moving her hand away from Bo's chest. Bo caught her hand and laughed.

"Ok." He said. Emma grinned and sat up.

"So?"

"Your dad did it." Bo said. Emma frowned. "Well, Prongs did. He was trying to control me in one of my transformations a few years ago."

"The one where you met me in the woods?" Emma asked.

"No, not that one." Bo said, he looked away for a moment before looking back at Emma. "You remember that?" Emma smiled.

"It's one of my earliest memories." She said. Bo smiled.

"It's one of my best." He said.

"Well it would be wouldn't it?" Emma teased, "I was in it."

"True, all my best memories do have you in them, well most of them." Bo said thoughtfully.

"Just proves that you love me, no matter what you say." Emma said hitting Bo lightly on the arm.

"No I don't." Bo said, rolling his eyes.

"You do, admit it." Emma said. Bo shook his head.

"I'm not falling in love with a player like you." Bo said with a smile. Emma gave him a shrewd look for a moment.

"You're horrible." Emma said.

"But truthful, you admit it this time. You are a female player." Bo said. Emma couldn't help grinning.

"I can't help it if boys keep falling madly in love with me." She said in a posh accent.

"What like Dennis Creevey?" Bo asked. Emma smiled cheekily.

"He wasn't my fault." Emma said.

"He proposed to you Emma!"

"I maintain that was not my fault." Emma said.

"Ok, how about Seamus?" Bo asked. Emma laughed.

"He's a gimp." Emma said.

"What other boys are there?" Bo asked. Emma shrugged innocently. "You're so lucky I don't tell Harry."

"NO! Don't tell him. He'll kill me and all the boys in the school!" Emma said urgently. "Don't tell him, for my sake, please!" Emma pretended to break down crying. Bo had completely forgotten his bitter feelings towards his mum and grief for his dad. Emma put her head against Bo's shoulder as he laughed at her. A grin formed on her face so he couldn't see.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." Bo said. Emma nodded, "And Orion and Rhia and Kara, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and everyone else who's too afraid to tell Harry." Bo said. Emma grinned widely.

"Thanks." She gave Bo a quick peck on the cheek. "You're one of my bestest friends." She said. Bo pouted

"Why not your best friend?" He asked.

"Rhia is my best friend." Emma said. "Then you then Kara." Emma said brightly.

"Ginny?"

"Oh yeah, and Ginny" Emma said. "You know you want to dump Kara and come with me."

"Sorry, you'll just play me like everyone else." Bo said, "I know you." He put a finger to Emma's forehead. Emma batted his hand away.

"Why do you have to be so difficult!" Emma said.

"It's not like you love me back." Bo said.

"True." Emma agreed. "Well, I would probably cheat on you and then blame you for everything anyway. I think you're better off with Kara." Bo laughed and put his arms around Emma. Emma laughed and tried to struggle free.

"You are too truthful young lady." Bo said. Emma told him to let go as she felt his fingers begin to tickle her.

"Please, Bo. Don't tickle me, don't!" She screamed in laughter. Bo laughed and stopped. Emma lay on his chest and hit him lightly. "You're a bastard."

"I know." Bo muttered.

"Well, I have to go, Rhia wants me to help her with her song." Emma kissed his chest quickly. "Bye." She got up and skipped to the door.

"You have got to let me hear you one day." Bo said. Emma laughed as she opened the door.

"Maybe." She said. She closed the door behind her leaving Bo smiling slightly. Emma grinned as she closed the door. Men were like putty in her hands, Bo would be after her in no time, but she wasn't particularly fussed at that moment. She had Jason. A Healer, she grinned at the thought and went to her bedroom where Rhia was in the process of kicking the life out of her amplifier. Kara seemed too scared to go near her.

"Whoa, Rhia!" Kara said, "Calm down."

"No I will NOT calm down!" Rhia screamed at her. Emma closed the door.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked, her happiness disappeared within a second.

"Harry!" Rhia said, "That's what's wrong!" Emma looked at Kara confused.

"What about him?" Emma asked.

"He's going out with Hermione!" Rhia screamed. "They told Ron today! ARGH!" Rhia turned and kicked over her electric keyboard and slammed her foot into the amplifier. Her screams of frustration were soon replaced with screams of pain as she hopped to her bed and pulled the duvet over her as she jumped in. Emma ran over to the bed, jumping over the broken amplifier.

"Rhia, it's not that big a deal." Emma said.

"It is!" Rhia cried, "He's supposed to be with me." Kara got up and joined Emma on Rhia's bed.

"Well, we could see it coming though, you told me yourself that they were kissing at Godric's Hollow." Kara said as Emma put a hand on Rhia's back. She seemed to be crying, her face was buried in a pillow.

"Come on Rhia, you said yourself that Harry doesn't love you like that. You weren't even expecting him to give you a second look." Emma said. Rhia pushed Emma's hand off her back and pulled the duvet around her more completely.

"Leave me alone." She muttered. Kara and Emma looked at each other uncertainly. Rhia hadn't reacted like this when Harry had dated Cho. Rhia had gone a bit quiet but other then that she was fine. Of course, they realised that maybe Harry could have done a few things differently. When he had taken Rhia to the Yule ball Rhia had talked to no end about how great it was, how great He was. Emma got so sick of hearing Rhia talking about Harry but now she just wanted to go and punch her brother in the face. Emma nodded to the door and Kara got up. They left the room as silently as they could.

"Rhia definitely isn't taking it well" Emma said.

"Wow, what gave you that impression?" Kara asked.

"The fact that she was screaming and-" Emma looked at Kara, who was smirking in amusement. "Get lost. But what do we do about it?"

"Get April?" Kara asked.

"Rhia won't talk to April about boy troubles." Emma said.

"Sirius?" Kara suggested. Emma looked at Kara with a nod.

"And if we can't find Sirius, Rhia's known for talking to my mum as well."

"Then off we go to find the adults." Kara said. They started down the stairs when they were stopped by Ginny.

"Order meeting." Ginny whispered. Emma scowled as Ginny looked over the banister. Orion had a piece of fleshy coloured string in his ear. Harry and Ron were pressed up against the door while Hermione was sitting on the bottom step, reading a book.

"What's so important about this one?" Kara asked.

"It's about Jenny." Ginny said. "They're trying to find her."

"What's happened to Jenny?" Emma asked.

"Voldemort got her." Kaylee muttered from above them. Emma looked up to see Kaylee and Jessie hanging from hooks on the wall. Emma scowled.

"What are you doing up there?" Kara asked.

"Ginny." Kaylee muttered. Both twins had their arms crossed and glared at Ginny. Ginny smiled and went around Hermione and to the door.

* * *

"It's impossible, why would Jenny go to Voldemort at her own free will?" April shouted at Lily.

"I don't know but you of all people should know what she's been thinking recently!" Lily shouted back at April. "You know she's so upset she'd do something like that just to get killed!" James stood between the two shouting women.

"April, Lily, please! We aren't getting anything done by shouting at each other." James snapped at the two.

"Fine, where do you think Jenny is then James?" April asked.

"I don't know." James snapped at her. "How am I supposed to know?"

"You're the Minister!" April said.

"Well you're head auror!" James snapped. Sirius rolled his eyes and banged his head on the table.

"What so I'm supposed to know everything?" April asked, "I've just lost my partner to politics!" She said like the word was the worst thing that could be said.

"Oh god, my husband is a politician." Lily said putting a hand against her forehead.

"What's wrong with that?" James asked Lily.

"Nothing darling." Lily said in a sweet voice.

"Anyway, back to Jenny-" Sirius said. He waited to see what would happen.

"It's all your fault!" April and Lily said, turning on Sirius. Sirius looked incredibly stunned.

"What-why? My fault?" Sirius asked.

"Yes." April said.

"How'd you figure that?" Came Jenny's voice.

"Because it's Sirius' stupid house elf that tricked Harry into going to the Ministry. If you'd just let that house elf free like Hermione said then Jenny wouldn't be standing right here!" James said pointing to where Jenny stood in the middle of the kitchen, having just apparated from Voldemort's office.

"Jenny!" Lily said, pulling Jenny into a hug. "Where have you been? Voldemort told me you were with him." Lily let go.

"Um, I was with him." Jenny said quietly. "I had to see him about something." Jenny muttered.

"What about?" James asked. Jenny bit her lip and clenched her fists. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing." Jenny said. She put her arms behind her back and held onto her forearm. It burned so badly, how was anyone able to cope with it day after day? Lily scowled, as did April.

"Sit down, you've been missing for a while and Bo really needs to talk to you." April said. Jenny stopped.

"Bo." Jenny said nervously. "I kind of forgot about him. Um, how is he?" She asked.

"You forgot about Bo?" Sirius asked, "Merlin, you're worse then me!" April shot him a sharp look and Sirius shut up.

"Well I didn't forget about him, I've just been really busy and I've had stuff to do and-"

"It's alright, Jenny." Lily said with a smile. "Have something to eat. Molly left so that we could have a discussion, she'll be back in a minute." Jenny nodded and sat down opposite Sirius. She tapped her fingers on the surface of the table. Sirius put a hand over hers after it started to become intensely annoying.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sirius asked. Jenny nodded.

"I'm fine." Jenny said. "Just fine. I think I should see Bo." Jenny said standing up.

"Ok, he's in the spare bedroom." Lily said. "And Jenny." Jenny turned to look at Lily.

"Don't try and hurt him." April finished for Lily. "He won't see anyone except Emma." Jenny smiled slightly. She knew how much Bo loved Emma. He's gone to her several times in the past when he'd been upset about Emma being too young or not available or what ever reason. Jenny opened the door suddenly. Harry and Ron lost their balance and fell through the now empty doorway while Orion was perched in a crouch.

"Harry!" James said. Harry got to his feet.

"Dad! Nice to see you at last." Harry said, pretending to be overjoyed.

"What did you three hear?" Sirius asked, getting to his feet.

"Do you want an exact quote?" Ron asked. The adults looked at them and Ron cleared his throat. "ok....spare bedroom...try...wont...except Emma...HARRY!" Ron said.

"Don't be funny." Lily said to Ron.

"Yes Lily." Ron said rather quickly.

"But that's what we heard." Orion protested. April went to Orion and held his arm.

"You are going to your bedroom and staying there." April said.

"No! Don't leave me with Jaylee!" Orion said.

"Jaylee?" James asked.

"Jessie and Kaylee." Harry told him. April pulled Orion after her. Kaylee and Jessie were now on the stairs trying to inspect their backs but were going around in circles.

"You two, bed. It's nearly midnight." April said. Kaylee and Jessie ran off and Orion followed them, dragging his feet. April saw Ginny and Hermione disappearing into their room and Emma and Kara sitting outside theirs.

"What are you two doing out of your room?" April asked.

"Rhia's crying." Emma said. April frowned.

"She is?" April asked. Kara nodded. April opened the bedroom door and went in. Rhia crying was never a good thing. She had barely opened the door and said Rhia's name when a keyboard pedal flew at her.

"Reducto!" April said instinctively to protect herself. The pedal shattered and Rhia looked up.

"Mum, get lost!" She shouted.

"You need to talk to someone." April said.

"I don't need to talk to anyone." Rhia said. She picked up one of her school textbooks and was about to throw it when April nodded and left the room. She shut the door as a loud thud came from it. Emma gave April a smile.

"Had fun?" She asked.

"What happened to her?" April asked.

"Harry happened." Kara said. April scowled and turned to go downstairs. Harry and Ron were talking about something, April heard the word scar and dream but she wasn't too concerned right now. Sirius and James were having a heated debate over quidditch, again. Molly had returned and was helping Lily make something to eat. If April hadn't known any better, she could have thought that Lily was actually learning to cook from Molly. April had learnt to stay clear from most of Lily's cooking but it was getting a lot better recently.

"Sirius." April said putting her arms around Sirius' neck.

"Yes April." He said, his anger at James' insistence that the Harpies were going to lose disappeared from his face.

"You need to speak to your daughter, she's upset and angry and nearly killed me with her keyboard pedal" April said.

"Didn't you talk to her?" Sirius asked.

"You know how she prefers you over me. If you talk to her maybe she won't kill you." April said

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I don't know, but Emma and Kara it has something to do with Rhia's love life." April said. She glanced at Harry, who looked determined to carry on his conversation with Ron, though Ron looked like he wanted to listen to the adults.

"Ah, I get it." Sirius said, "Be back in a minute people." He got up and left the room. April sat down in Sirius' empty seat and sighed.

"Teenagers." She muttered.

* * *

A/N:-Sorry aint updated in a while. I been REALLY busy. Damn School, Damn UCAS, Damn Unis, DAMN EVERYTHING TO HELL!! Sorry about my language, as you can see i'm really stressed. Which is really surprising as I weren't this stressed last year. Will you excuse me while i do something (hits head on wall) Why people? why do you make it so much harder for me to decide between Hermione and Rhia? WHY!!! URgh, this is really bugging me. I swear if i can't decide by next week I'll just kill both of htem to save me hte decision....it's what i always do, character Annoying you? why not kill him or her? always works! But as I said, while i decide what i'm going to do please put up with HArry and Hermione if you don't like it. If you do like it, well I like you too. But i don't really wanna make this a RonHermione fic but i will if i have to, tho i really am against that pairing. I also want to say....there is WAY too much slash art out there. Do you know how much NC-17 slash Art i found while searching HArry and Hermione pairing art? God, are people not normal in this world. And what's with the crossdressing of HArry Potter Characters, to my knowledge DRACO MALFOY IS NOT GAY!! neither is RON or HARRY and they DO NOT dress in womans clothes. JAmes would NOT have kissed or had sex with Sirius, especially in the post-hogwarts MWPP pics and the trio (HArry, Ron and HErmione) DO NOT have threesomes! Well that's my arty rant over with. But i have to admit that some slash art is done really well. 


	7. Love and Quidditch

**Letters and quidditch**

Harry stayed in his room for most of the holiday after that. Sirius had come back from Rhia's room telling them that Rhia had broken her foot and didn't want anyone to heal it for her. Sirius had been giving Harry glares as well. He suspected he knew why. Ron and Hermione had been told by Bo, who had been told by Kara about why Rhia was in such a mood. It had been nearly three weeks since Jenny had disappeared for a while and not only was Rhia still in a bad mood but the Hogwarts letters still hadn't come. James was away even more then usual and April was rarely seen. Jenny kept coming in and out of the house and Bo was annoyed with his own mum for not even saying hello to him when she came. Emma was in a generally better mood then usual every time there was an order meeting.

"Harry, could you maybe ask your dad when the Hogwarts letters are coming?" Hermione asked Harry one evening as she sat on Harry's bed.

"Um, I could but he's not the headmaster." Harry said. Hermione was leaning against him as she read Hogwarts: A History. Ron was sitting on his own bed, trying not to look. Ron had been a little bitter when they'd told him that they were dating but he was beginning to get better. Harry knew that Ron was Jealous, but only because Ginny had told him.

"He's not around anyway." Ron muttered, he was highly engrossed in a quidditch magazine he was reading. Hermione nodded and put her head on Harry's shoulder. It was summer, and it was pouring with rain. Crookshanks jumped onto the bed and curled up in Hermione's lap. Hedwig and Pig were sleeping above the wardrobe and the house was quieter the usual. Well, other then the sounds of Emma trying to annoy Lily. Lily had stopped work and was determined to make up for James being away by always being around. Emma decided she'd have some fun with it and tried to see how long it was before Lily had a go at her.

"Do you think Sirius could get me some free tickets to the Cannons match in a few days time?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged and closed his eyes. He rested his head against the top of Hermione's head. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine.

"Why don't you ask him?" Hermione asked.

"He's gone to work." Ron muttered. "He took Rhia with him." Ron said looking at Harry. Harry didn't notice, his attention had been taken by an owl that had just gone splat into the window. He got up, to Hermione's annoyance and opened the window. The rain lashed at him, trying to get through the window as Harry pulled the drenched owl in. He closed the window promptly. The owl carried three envelopes. Harry took them off the owl.

"Oh, letters." Hermione said. "Just when we thought they were going to be late." Harry smiled at Hermione. He looked at them and threw the wet letters at their owners.

"I really hope I'm still prefect this year. My parents will be really disappointed if I'm not." Hermione said.

"Don't worry, you'll get to be Prefect, you'll be head girl, I reckon." Harry said.

"You think?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Definitely." Harry said with a grin. Hermione smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Right, well I'm still prefect." Ron said tipping out a prefect badge from his wet letter. Hermione opened up her letter quickly and a prefect badge fell out. She gave a sigh of relief and turned to Harry, his face seemed impassive as he read his letter then his mouth dropped open in shock

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I'm Quidditch captain. How did that happen?" Harry said. He looked at Hermione and Ron. Hermione hugged him with a slight squeal of happiness for her boyfriend.

"Wicked, does that mean you can play quidditch again." Ron asked. Hermione looked at him.

"Of course it does. What kind of captain would he be if he couldn't play the game?" Hermione asked. Ron was about to answer when they heard a squeal from Hermione's room.

"I'M PREFECT!" came Ginny's scream. Ginny came running into their room. "I'm prefect!" She said happily. She hugged her brother first then hugged Hermione then Harry.

"Congratulations! I knew you'd be made prefect." Hermione said hugging Ginny again.

"I can't believe it." Ginny said, looking slightly flustered. Ron was grinning widely, obviously proud of his younger sister. Harry was really pleased for Ginny but he just felt it a bit unfair at not being a prefect. He remembered why Dumbledore hadn't made him a prefect, but he still thought that he should be prefect, well more so then Ron. He knew it was wrong of him to feel like that but he couldn't help it.

"Well, we better get mum to take us to Diagon Alley." Ron said. "Come on." He said. Harry frowned.

"Isn't that my line?" He asked. Hermione laughed and they all went out of the room. Baloo, Emma's cat, jumped into Harry's arms. Baloo had fine soft black fur but had four white feet and the tip of his nose was white, with his pink button like nose. He was so much cuter then Crookshanks, though Hermione would always argue her case as to why Crookshanks was better then Baloo.

"Hello Baloo." Hermione said, scratching Baloo between the ears. The cat purred and settled in Harry's arms. Harry rolled his eyes and just held the cat.

"Do you think I'll be allowed out?" Harry asked.

"You should be." Ginny said, "We heard the adults talking-"

"We?" Hermione asked.

"Me and Orion, but they were talking about how there's been a sudden lull in Voldemort's activities." Ginny said.

"How do you find this out?" Harry asked.

"Secret." Ginny said with a grin. The three older teens rolled their eyes. Ginny shrugged and took Baloo from Harry. "Such a cute cat."

"He's old though, now." Harry said.

"About ten years old isn't he?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. He went into the kitchen and sat down. Lily was reading the daily Prophet and sipping some coffee.

"Hi mum." Harry said.

"Hi Harry." Lily said. She looked up. "Did you get your Hogwarts letters?" She asked. Harry nodded and handed the letter to Lily.

"I made quidditch team captain." Harry said with a smile. Lily grinned.

"Well done Harry." She said, "Your dad-" Harry's smile faded. Lily sighed. "I talk to him when I next see him. I promise."

"He's never around." Harry said, "I probably won't see him until Christmas probably." Harry said, putting his chin in his hands. Lily sighed and put a hand on her son's face.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him. He'll be really proud of you being the quidditch captain." Harry gave out a noise of disagreement. "Fine, if it'll make you any better, I can take you all to Diagon Alley just after lunch. But don't tell anyone from the order." Lily said with a mischievous smile. Harry grinned.

"Why after lunch?" Hermione asked.

"A member of the order is coming over to talk for a bit." Lily said, "Well, two members. A werewolf and a healer. They're having lunch then going off." Lily said.

"Ok, why are they coming?" Harry asked. Lily looked at Harry and put her magazine down.

"I'm not that stupid Harry." She said with a smile. Harry smiled at her.

"I know but you're my mum and love you." Harry said, sucking up.

"Whatever Harry." She said with a smile. "You haven't seen Bo have you?"

"Um, no. Why?" Harry asked.

"Isn't he in his room?" Hermione asked, she sat next to Harry and took his hand. Lily's gaze went to them quickly before she stood up with her coffee.

"Probably." Lily said. She poured the coffee down the sink. Ginny gave her a confused look. "It's cold." Lily said. Ginny nodded and continued to stroke Baloo. The doorbell seemed to go off and there was a rushing down the stairs.

"I've got it!" Emma called. The door opened and the voices of two men filled the house.

"Hi Emma." Came one voice. Harry didn't like the tone of his voice.

"Hi, mum's in the kitchen." Emma said. Emma came in with two men behind her. Harry had seen them a few times before.

"George, Jason." Lily said with a smile.

"Good morning Lily." Jason said. "So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Emma, could you please leave the room?" Lily asked.

"Do we have to?" Emma asked.

"Yes you do." Lily said sternly.

"But-" Emma started to protest when Jason gave Emma a smile.

"Just leave for a while, then we can catch up." He said with a grin. Emma smiled and nodded. She picked up Baloo, who mewed in protest at leaving Ginny's lap, and left the room. Harry watched carefully. He looked at this Jason carefully. Was he flirting with his sister? There was no one that Harry wanted to be with his sister because no one was good enough. Well, there were two people he didn't mind dating Emma but they weren't interested in her...he thought.

"Harry." Lily said sternly. Harry sighed.

"Alright, alright." Harry muttered. He got up and held Hermione's hand as they left the kitchen.

"I hate order business." Ginny said.

"I know, it's so annoying." Harry said, "It's all for my own protection but how is it supposed to protect me if I don't know what they're talking about?" Harry asked.

"Because Voldemort can get into your mind." Hermione said, she was absently playing with a strand of hair.

"Yeah, but I can fight him." Harry said, he sounded like hew as trying to convince himself.

"You know, I reckon you should start Occlumency again." Hermione said.

"I don't know." Harry said. "I suppose I should but if it's Snape that teaches me, I think I'll kill myself, forget about Voldemort." Ron laughed at this, causing Harry to smile in amusement.

"That's not funny." Hermione said with a scowl. Ginny burst into the room.

"Guess what?" She said.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Bo's Head boy!" Ginny said with a grin.

* * *

Rhia sat in the large hall in the Holyhead Harpies Stadium. This was a huge room where they usually hell parties either celebrating victories or various holidays like Christmas and Easter. There was a wall of huge sparkling glass windows that over looked the stadium. There were large comfy chairs around the edge of the room. There was a bar on one side of the room, to the right of the large wooden double doors that led into the room. On the other side of the room was a small raised platform, well more like a stage. There was a covered up Concert Grand piano that Rhia loved dearly. She would sometimes come just to play the piano. She currently sat in a large chair that looked over the stadium. She had one of her legs pulled up under her body while the other was resting on a small stool and a notebook on her lap. She watched as her dad pointed at the goals while talking silently to the Chaser of the Holyhead Harpies. Her foot absolutely killed but she didn't want anyone to heal it. She had a pair of Muggle crutches propped up against the side of the chair that Lily had given her. She'd rather feel her foot breaking then her heart. 

Rhia sighed and put her pencil to the notebook. She wrote down a few more lyrics to the already well used book. The notebook had lots of songs that Rhia had written since she was twelve She looked at the lyrics and muttered them softly under her breath.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted. We were meant to be supposed to be but we lost it. All these memories so close to me just fade away-" Rhia stopped. She needed another line but she couldn't think of one. She looked at the Harpie's Chaser Charlotte Winters, throwing the quaffle up and doing a roll before catching it. Rhia sat back and sighed again. She loved watching the Harpies practicing. If she couldn't be a musician Rhia wanted to be a quidditch player but she hadn't had the chance to get on the school team yet. She knew she was good on a broom, she just hadn't had the opportunity to show off on one. Well, Charlotte Winters had been so nice to Rhia and sometimes let Rhia join in their practices, she'd offered today but Rhia's foot was, obviously, broken so she couldn't play. Charlotte Winters had to be the best and youngest captain that the Harpies had ever had. Rhia really admired the twenty four year old quidditch player.

Rhia got up and picked up her crutches and limped over to the grand piano. She tucked her notebook under her arm and pulled off the cover. She got it off with difficulty. She dropped her crutches and balancing carefully on her good foot she lifted the top of the piano and hopped to the piano stool. She lifted the top and put her hands on the keys. April had refused to buy Rhia a new pedal for her keyboard and asking for a new amplifier was like asking her parents to buy her a house! They cost so much and though they did have the money it took a while to change up the wizarding money to Muggle money. She let her fingers dance over the keys and played some of her favourite Disney songs. The muggle movies never ceased to make Rhia happy. They were fun, romantic, sweet, up beat. Rhia smiled slightly for the first time in a while as she began to sing softly.

"I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid. Tell me princess now when did you last let your heart decide?" Rhia said. Her smiled growing into one of a childish joy. "I can open your eyes, take you wonder by wonder, over sideways and under on a-"

"Magic Carpet ride" Came a male voice. Rhia gasped and turned around. Rhia's heart was thumping. Behind her, in the doorway stood a man, about Bo's height. He had brown hair that was tied back in a very small pony tail. His eyes were a powder blue colour and he had a cheeky smile. He looked quite strong and Rhia recognised him but couldn't put a name to the face.

"Keep playing, you're really good." He said with a smile. Rhia looked at him slightly anxiously.

"Um, no it's fine." Rhia said. "Who are you?" She asked. Her heart was still pounding.

"Jordan." He said with a smile. He walked towards Rhia and held out his hand. Rhia inched away from him.

"Nice to meet you." Rhia said. Jordan looked at her curiously.

"It's only a hand, it's a gesture of welcome." He said.

"I know." Rhia said quickly. She picked up her crutches. "I just don't shake people's hands." She said.

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't." Rhia said.

"That's a bit rude you know." Jordan said.

"I know but that's life." Rhia said. She started to put the lid down when Jordan sat down at the piano.

"So you listen to Muggle songs?" He asked, "Well, the Muggle Disney songs?" He looked at Rhia curiously. Rhia didn't say anything. She didn't like being in a room with a stranger, it was why she was in the room on her own. It was her dad's orders. April and Sirius knew better then to leave Rhia with strangers. When Jordan didn't get an answer he shrugged and put his hands at the piano. Rhia started for the chair she'd been sitting in.

"You play the piano really well you know." Jordan said. He didn't seem to expect an answer because he continued to talk. "I wonder how well you know your Disney songs." He said. He put his hands on the keyboard of the piano and started playing. Rhia stopped and turned to look at him. This was her favourite song, she only listened to a few seconds of the introduction but she knew what song it was.

"Beauty and the beast." She said quietly. Jordan grinned and nodded.

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barely even friends then somebody bends, unexpectedly." Jordan sang. He glanced at Rhia but Rhia was still looking at him suspiciously. Jordan stopped playing and turned to face Rhia. "Honestly, aren't you going to smile at all?"

"No." Rhia said.

"So what's your name? I heard you were Sirius Black's daughter and I was sent up here to keep you company." Jordan said.

"By who? Dad would let me stay up here on my own." Rhia said. "He would never send someone to look after me."

"My sister sent me up. She saw you from down there and said you looked upset. She was going to come up here herself but your dad wouldn't let her leave her training." Jordan said. Rhia looked at him suspiciously. "Charlotte is my sister." He said. Rhia still looked at him suspiciously.

"Sorry but I don't associate with strangers." Rhia said, she sat in the chair and opened up her notebook. She finished a song that she'd written the previous day. Jordan sighed and got up. His sister had sent him up to cheer up this rather depressed looking fourteen year old and he wasn't going to give up. He hated seeing people so depressed, especially when they were this age. He went to where Rhia was sitting and summoned a chair over. He sat down and looked out over the stadium. Rhia looked at him apprehensively. Jordan sensed her gaze and looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"Why do you keep following me?" Rhia asked.

"Because my sister wants me to stay with you." Jordan said. "Is it a crime?"

"No, just wondering." Rhia said, she turned back to her notebook and read over the songs.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you." He said.

"Sorry, it's just habit." Rhia said without taking her eyes off the notebook.

"Not every stranger will try and kill you." Jordan said.

"Not in my experience." Rhia said. "Most strangers I meet want to kill me." Jordan looked at her curiously.

"Why's that?" He asked. Rhia looked at him suspiciously.

"That's none of your business. All you need to know is that I don't get along with people I've never met before and I don't trust you." Rhia said.

"Sorry." Jordan said holding his hands up. "Just trying to make conversation." He said. He looked out to the quidditch pitch and watched the seeker flying around the pitch. Rhia glanced at Jordan again. Jordan Winters, he was the seeker for the Tutshill Tornadoes. Why was he here? She turned back to her notebook. He was really handsome though. Why was he, of all people, trying to cheer up Rhia.

"All these memories so close to me just fade away-" Rhia whispered. Harry's face seemed to materialise in her mind and his face when he'd told her that he was going out with Hermione. Rhia felt angry tears coming to her eyes. "What happened to my happy ending." She wrote.

"What's that?" Jordan asked, turning to Rhia but not taking his eyes off the seeker.

"Nothing." Rhia said. She picked up her crutches and went to the piano again and started playing. She played around with chords to try and started making up a tune. She'd get Emma to play it on her guitar later. Jordan turned to look at Rhia. Rhia didn't feel his gaze. She was too engrossed in figuring out this song. She played the tune over the chords, soon she started singing. She felt happy with the song, even though she hadn't finished it, it was going really well. She'd got the first verse and the chorus. She stopped for a moment to change a word but Jordan clapped. Rhia turned to look at him.

"I've never heard that song before." He said.

"It's because I just wrote it." Rhia said.

"That's why. How old are you?" He asked.

"Nearly fifteen." She said. "In about a month." Jordan nodded, obviously impressed.

"I wasn't nearly that good at your age." He said.

"You make yourself sound old." Rhia said.

"Well, I'm five years older then you, that makes me old compared to you." He said almost patronisingly.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child." Rhia said.

"Sorry, habit" Jordan said with a smile. "So can you play anything else?" Rhia nodded. "Can you play it for me?" Rhia shook her head. "You're stubborn you know that?"

"I'm pissed." She said. "I've been told I inherited my parent's anger and stubbornness." Jordan laughed.

"I've heard of your dad's temper." He said. "What's gotten you pissed off then?"

"None of your business." Rhia said. Jordan looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Look, I'm just trying to be friendly." Jordan said.

"You're wasting your time." Rhia said, "I don't want to speak to anyone and the only one I want to speak to doesn't want to have anything to do with me any more."

"Now I'm sure that's a lie. I'm sure you're a wonderful person inside." Jordan said sceptically. Rhia glared at him.

"You don't know him. If he says he doesn't want to talk to me he wont." Rhia said angrily.

"So, boyfriend troubles?" Jordan asked. Rhia closed her eyes and mentally kicked herself.

"No. No boyfriend." Rhia said, "I've never had one." She said.

"So what's happened?" Jordan asked.

"Nothing." Rhia said quickly. Jordan nodded slowly. He turned around and looked out over the pitch. Rhia let out a slightly annoyed breath and started playing the piano again. It annoyed her that she couldn't really use the pedal but she could cope. Jordan was so annoying!

* * *

Harry watched Emma and Jason suspiciously. He didn't really like how close this healer was to Emma. Sure he was a healer, and his mum seemed to approve. Of the friendship anyway. Jason and George took Emma, Kara, and Ginny to get their things. Bo, Ron, Hermione and Harry went with Lily while Orion, Jessie and Kaylee went with April, but April stayed with Lily to talk. April was complaining, again, about how Rhia preferred Sirius to herself. Lily was listening and nodded at the right times. Harry had the vague suspicion that Lily was rather bored and distracted. Harry himself felt rather uncomfortable. His scar was prickling again and he didn't like it. That could only mean one thing! Diagon Alley was too quiet, there were a few people in the alley, mostly students getting their school supplies. Hermione's hand found Harry's and he turned to smile at her. 

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked.

"My scar is beginning to hurt again." Harry said uncomfortably. Hermione looked at him rather alarmed.

"Tell your mum." Hermione said.

"She has enough to worry about. It's nothing really." Harry asked, he rubbed his forehead. A movement that Lily saw.

"Is anything wrong Harry?" Lily asked.

"No nothing." Harry said, thrusting his hand into his jacket pocket. Lily and April looked at him suspiciously. Harry looked down and away from April's eyes so she couldn't read him.

"If it's your scar, we need to know." April said gently

"No it's-"

"His scar is hurting again." Hermione said, stopping Harry. Harry looked at Hermione rather annoyed.

"Harry, do you want to go back to the house. It's safe there." Lily said.

"I'm fine!" Harry said, his voice rising. "It happens all the time." Harry muttered.

"Ok, ok." Lily said with a frown. She was at a loss at what to do. Harry rarely told them what he was feeling, particularly when it was related to his scar or Voldemort. Other things he told Hermione and Ron, who would keep any secret for him and Bo and Rhia normally kept silent on things concerning Harry. Lily looked at April for help. April shrugged and pulled her two hyperactive daughters to get their new robes.

"I'll see you in a few minutes" April said. "I have to try and get these two to stay still for long enough to get some proper robes." April said with a sigh. Lily smiled, as did Hermione.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Hermione asked. "I have to get some new robes, mine need a bit of lengthening." April smiled.

"That would be brilliant." April said. Hermione grinned and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Don't do anything stupid." She muttered to Harry.

"Do I ever?" He asked with a smirk. Hermione hit him lightly before following April, Jessie and Kaylee. The twins were running into the Owl Emporium, with April chasing after them. Ron and Harry laughed.

"Oh dear god, I'm left with boys." Lily muttered.

"What's wrong with us?" Orion asked. He was trying to get a glimpse into the window of the quidditch shop. Lily took his arm and led them towards the bookshop.

"Come on." Lily said to Orion. Orion gave him a smile and followed her.

"Congratulations on getting Head boy, by the way." Harry said to Bo.

"Thanks." Bo said with a smile. "Dad would have liked it." Bo said with a sad smile.

"I'm sure your mum will be pleased." Ron said, "Mums are really into their children getting good positions on the school." Bo smiled slightly, while Harry glanced at Ron.

"Hermione's right, you have no tact." Harry said.

"Thanks...I think." Ron said. Bo laughed. "So what's going on between you and Kara?" Ron asked with a grin.

"Oh, her, um..." Bo scowled. "I don't really know."

"Why don't you know?" Harry asked.

"Because well, I want someone else," Bo said, rubbing the back of his neck. He muttered his reply.

"So why do you go out with Kara?" Harry asked.

"Because Emma isn't available." Bo said. His eyes widened after he'd said it. He glanced at Harry nervously. Knowing what he was like about Emma and her dating. Her last boyfriend he'd pretty much cursed to hell when Emma had gone to him crying that she'd found him cheating. Harry grinned and looked at Ron. Ron had a smiled as well.

"Better then that Jason bloke, I say." Ron said. "I don't understand him."

"It's because he's clever" Lily joked to Ron. "Come on boys, have you all got your booklists?" She asked. The boys all handed them over. Bo went slightly red as Lily gave him a smile and went into the shop with them to find the books.

* * *

**A/N:-Due to popular demand, i have updated. For those of you waiting for something about Bo, the next chapter is called the BEauty of the Changs. Guess who that's about?! I think i actually managed to write an entire chapter on Bo and Jenny, I'm quite surprised, hehe. Anyway, Emma and Bo....well that's gonna be a LONG way off. As Kaylee knows (She knows everything about my stories) and Rhia and HArry i'm still debating about. I'm really not sure but i do have some ideas planned for them. I really dont sense this HErmione/Harry thing actually going anywhere. In reply to someone who asked why i wouldn't do a Ron/Hermione, it'd make my frend pleased and I'm doing all i can not to have her say..."I told you so". Look out for Jordan, i think he'll appear again around Christmas. I need to somehow get Rhia pissed off with Harry's frends and vice versa in order to have her write hte next bit of Happy ending....any ideas? As i told someone...Emma is a TOTAL player! Just to clear that up. So her intentions aren't always....'pure'. Think a female version of JAmes Potter. I think a few people enquired into that. HArry's growing boring but i haven't got any story line for him until he gets to hogwarts....oh and I've started chapter...10 i think with a LIly/James scene. Anything other then Rhia/Harry or Bo/Emma that you guys wanna see just tell me and I'll try and put it into the story.**


	8. The Beauty Of The Changs

The Beauty of Changs

"MOTHER!" A young girl screamed. She had long black hair that fell elegantly down her back. Her face was the light tan colour of all Asians and her slanted Chinese glared at the older girl in front of her. The older girl looked quite similar. Her hair was tied back, showing her perfectly sculpted face.

"What is it Mei-Ling?" Asked Mrs. Chang.

"Cho won't let me go to Grimmauld place with her." The girl, Mei-ling complained.

"Oh be quiet Mei, you know you're not allowed to go." Cho snapped at her. Her younger sister had been bugging her all summer. She couldn't wait to get out of the house, away from Mei. Cho was so glad that Mei had been put into Gryffindor, not Ravenclaw.

"I want to see Aunt Jenny." Mei said.

"No you don't, you want to see Orion." Cho said. She looked in a mirror and quickly tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Well you want to see Harry." Mei said crossing her arms and sticking out her tongue. Cho turned angry eyes on her sister.

"Don't you talk to me about Harry Potter!" Cho said.

"Then why are you going to Grimmauld Place?" Mei asked simply.

"To talk to Bo. You know how depressed he's been since uncle Remus...passed away." Cho said. Her voice weakening and her eyes softening dramatically. Mei scowled and disappeared off to her room. Cho watched her go before pulling out her wand. There was a crashing from the upper floor. Cho looked up worriedly. Mei came back into the room carrying a stack of leaflets and pamphlets. She put them on the sofa and picked one up. Cho continued to get out her wand and was doing a few last touch ups on her hair when Mei cleared her throat. Cho ignored her, she didn't need her sister talking to her again about bereavement again. Mei had made it her mission to find ways of getting over their uncle's death. Mei cleared her throat again.

"What is it Mei-Ling?" Cho asked.

"If you say that politely I'll tell you." Mei said. Cho's eyes narrowed.

"You know I have an important job to do and you are just preventing me from giving the message to Bo and Jenny." Cho said.

"You're doing your hair!" Mei said incredulously.

"So? I happen to like my hair." Cho said. Mei scowled at Cho.

"Why did you cry all year last year over Cedric but you aren't upset about Remus?" Mei asked suspiciously. Cho muttered a few swear words in Chinese before ignoring her sister. "Do you want me to tell Mother you swore in front of me?" Mei asked in Chinese.

"Because I was stupid over Cedric. If I let Uncle Remus' death get to me like I let Cedric's death get to me, I will end up like Aunt Jenny. She can't do anything for herself without Uncle Remus." Cho said.

"Uh huh." Mei said sceptically. Cho sighed.

"Alright, I just...I don't want to think about it." Cho said slightly annoyed that she had to admit it to my sister. "Other wise I probably will do something stupid, now will you let me go and collect Bo?" Cho asked. Mei sighed at her sister and nodded. Cho rolled her eyes and swished her wand. She disappeared from the room with a crack and appeared in an untidy, dark room. Cho glanced around, she was in her cousin's room at Grimmauld place. She scowled at the messy floor and kicked away a pair of trousers. She looked at the bed. Bo was in his bed with the duvet pulled over him. Cho tiptoed over to him and poked him with her wand.

"Get lost Emma." Bo muttered.

"Is that any way to greet your cousin?" Cho asked. Bo turned and looked at Cho. He squinted his eyes like he'd just woken up.

"What do you want?" He asked rudely. Cho sighed.

"Where's your mum?" Cho asked.

"Isn't she downstairs?" Bo asked.

"I haven't actually looked, come on Bo, it looks like you haven't gotten out of bed." Cho said.

"I did, I went to Diagon Alley to get my Hogwarts stuff." He said.

"When was that?" Cho asked, putting her hands on her waist. Bo shrugged and pulled the duvet back over him. Cho rolled her eyes. "I guess you wouldn't be interested to know that I'm Head Girl would you?" Cho asked. Bo sat up, the duvet still on him. He clawed it off and looked at Cho.

"Really?" He asked with a smile. Cho nodded.

"Yeah, why, do you know who's Head boy?" She asked. Bo picked up his wand.

"Accio Badge." He said. His head boy badge whizzed to his hand. Cho grinned.

"This year is definitely going to be one year where the head students don't get together." Cho said.

"That's disgusting Cho." Bo said.

"I know, that's why I mentioned it, anyway, come on and help me find your mum. You need to shave as well." Cho said. Bo rubbed a hand on his chin.

"Yeah, I suppose." He pulled on a shirt that was drapped over the end of the bed. He got out of bed with his jeans already on. Cho rolled her eyes.

"You are a slob" She said in Chinese.

"I love you too darling cousin" Bo replied in the same language. Cho made her way precariously to the door and pulled it open. Bo followed her out.

"So how are you and Kara?" Cho said, she kept talking in Chinese. It was a brilliant language if you wanted to confuse all their friends. Bo normally played along, it was a way for them to have private conversations out loud.

"She's ok. I want to dump her though." Bo said in Chinese. Cho looked at Bo as they walked downstairs. The house was unusually quiet.

"Why?"

"I really want Emma. It's really annoying me, she's like a temptation and she's just a small distance away but every time I try and get her she slips out of my grasp" Bo said.

"Have you told anyone else?" Cho asked.

"Well, um...her brother knows." Bo said, carefully avoiding Harry's name. Cho nodded stiffly.

"Of all the people." Cho said.

"Rhia knows." Bo said.

"Uh huh" Cho said. "Is she with my ex yet?" Cho asked.

"No, Hermione's with him." Cho stopped and looked at Bo.

"I knew it!" Cho said, "He loves her doesn't he? She had his heart all the time!" Bo could see Cho's eyes flare with anger and annoyance "How long have they been together?"

"Um, two weeks now I think." Bo said. Cho opened her mouth to say something when-

"CHO!" Came Kaylee's voice. Cho's eyes went wide. Bo smirked and gave her a wave. Cho turned to see Kaylee and Jessie running to her with their arms out They were running to her, expecting a hug from her. Cho apparated out of the way and the twins crashed into Bo. The three fell tot eh floor as Cho appeared again a few feet away.

"Cho!" Kaylee said with a pout.

"I haven't forgotten the last time you hugged me." Cho said in English. Jessie and Kaylee broke out into identical grins. Bo stood up and pulled the girls to their feet.

"You've come out of your room." Kaylee said to Bo.

"Yeah."

"Your mum is downstairs, Bo." Kaylee said. "And Mei."

"Mei is here?" Cho asked. Jessie nodded. Cho rolled her eyes.

"We were about to get Orion. She has all these leaflets about dead people." Kaylee said with a disgusted look. Bo looked at Cho for an explanation.

"Don't ask." Cho said. "Come on." Jessie ran off while Kaylee followed Cho and Bo. She pulled on Cho's shirt every few minutes then looked around innocently as Cho turned to look at her. They came to the kitchen when Kaylee stopped them.

"Oh by the way, Ha-" Bo put his hand over Kaylee's mouth. Cho looked at Bo curiously.

"It's nothing Cousin." Bo said. Cho nodded sceptically. She knew Kaylee was about to say something about Harry. Cho opened the door and went in. Harry and Hermione were looking at the leaflets that Mei had spread over the table. Hermione was happily nestled against Harry and he was whispering things to her. There were other people in the room but Cho stopped at this site. Why could that girl make him so happy when she could barely make him smile? Bo put a hand on her arm. Cho shook her head slightly. She looked around. Jenny was talking to Lily, both of whom were on the verge of breaking out in dance for some reason. Jenny looked a lot better since Cho had last seen her. Mei was sitting at the table next to Ron, who was looking vaguely confused.

"I think you should be a leaflet maker." Mei said with a grin.

"Um, ok." Ron said uncertainly. He looked up and saw Cho, his face went white. "Uh-Cho hi." Harry looked up and his smile faded slightly. Lily looked at Cho.

"Oh, Cho hi. Your sister was just gracing us with another one of her...um, usuful...talks." Lily said uncertainly. She looked at Jenny who shrugged.

"I told you to stay at home." Cho said to Mei.

"You aren't mother." Mei said.

"Mother and Grandmother told you to stay at home." Cho said. Mei shrugged.

"It's ok. I'll go and see you mother about it." Jenny said. Cho straightened.

"Mother would like to invite you to dinner tonight. Grandmother is over from China and she's anxious to meet you." Cho said. Jenny's smile faded.

"What?" She asked. "What is she doing in England?"

"Grandfather is here too." Cho said uncertainly. She knew about Jenny and her relationship with her parents. They had never really approved of Remus Lupin and had been very disappointed when Jenny had gone to China, pregnant with Bo and unmarried. Cho admired Jenny though as much as she loved Bo and had loved Remus, Cho didn't want to have werewolf children. Or have children before she was married, actually.

"Why do they want dinner?" Jenny asked, "I don't want to see my parents." Hermione looked at Jenny, so did Mei.

"Why not? I thought you got along well with your family." Hermione asked. Bo sat down next to Hermione.

"Mum doesn't get along with her dad." Bo said.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"He didn't approve of Remus." Jenny said coldly. "I'll only go if father isn't there." Jenny said to Cho. Cho shuffled awkwardly on her feet.

"Um, it was father's idea" Cho said. Jenny took a sharp breath.

"Come on Jenny. You haven't seen your parents for years." Lily said.

"And there's a reason why, Lily" Jenny said.

"Please Aunt Jenny!" Mei begged.

"But why do they want to see me?" Cho shrugged.

"You know Grandmother has been really paranoid and you know how she gets when there's a death. Ever since Master Shua-ling commit in their village, she's scared that you or Bo will do something stupid." Mei said.

"Mei!" Cho snapped. Jenny sighed.

"Very well" Jenny said. She waved a hand absently.

"Yeah!" Mei said. Cho frowned at her sister as Mei went in search of Orion. Everyone knew they were best friends and teased them about being boyfriend and girlfriend but they would never go out, their relationship was just like Lily and Sirius' relationship. Jenny let out a cry of pain and grabbed her arm.

"Fuck!" She muttered. Everyone looked at Jenny.

"What is it?" Bo asked, standing up. He looked at his mum worriedly.

"Nothing." Jenny said. She slowly let go of her arm. Bad idea. Lily reached for her arm and held her wrist. "No Lily." Jenny pulled her arm away.

"What? If your arm hurts you'll let me look at it." Lily said.

"No, you really don't want to look at it." Jenny said. Lily looked at her suspiciously.

"What's wrong with it Jenny?" Lily asked. Jenny shook her head.

"Nothing" Jenny said. "I'll have dinner with your parents and my parents but tell them that if they even mention Remus then I'll never talk to them again." Cho nodded and Jenny apparated out of the room. Hermione turned to Cho.

"Did someone really kill themselves?" She asked.

"No, Mei was just lying." Cho said bitterly. She couldn't even look at Harry and Hermione.

"Why did she lie then?" Hermione asked.

"Lying never hurt anyone." Bo said.

"That's not true actually" Lily said. She looked slightly troubled. "Voldemort's life is pretty much a lie, he's alive, well and hurting people. Killing and everything." Lily said. "Kids, you will be alright won't you? I need to go and get James for something."

"Yes!" Harry said, "I need to talk to dad as well"

"I'll bring him here Harry. And I'll make sure he talks to you." Lily said. She apparated out of the house. Cho turned to Bo.

"I'm going home, you coming?" She asked.

"Might as well." Bo said. "If you guys see Kara, tell her I need to talk to her." Bo said to Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Um, alright." Ron said. Bo and Cho apparated out of the room as well.

"Well that wasn't awkward." Hermione muttered once Cho had gone.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked. Harry pulled Hermione closer.

"Cho being here." Hermione said. "She had make up on and everything" Hermione said angrily. Harry kissed her cheek.

"Don't worry, I'm completely over her." Harry said. Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Good." She said. Ron rolled his eyes and went back to the leaflets.

* * *

Bo sat in silence at the dinner, it was awkward because none of the family actually got along with each other. Jenny hated her parents, Uncle Zhao, Cho's father, was trying to make up with their parents, Cho, Mei and Bo hated their grandparents because of the way their own parents had raised them. Jenny's father looked as though he was itching to say something. It was very unlike him but everyone knew the loss that Jenny and Bo had been through and if it wasn't for the presence of Bo, Mr. Chang would have just blurted out what he was going to say. Everyone seemed to be too scared to say anything on the topic of love, partners or life.

"Bo and I are head students." Cho said, trying to lighten the mood at the table.

"Oh, congratulations, I am so proud of you, both of you." Said their grandmother in strained English. "Your parents must be very proud." Cho forced a smile. Bo looked at the table.

"I don't think mother cares anymore." Bo said in Chinese. Jenny looked up at Bo at this comment.

"Of course I care for you." Jenny said. Bo just dismissed her remark and continued to eat his food.

"What is this? You do not care for Bo?" Mr. Chang said. Everyone looked at him in surprise. Jenny opened her mouth to say something but Mr. Chang continued. "Just because your werewolf husband has been killed does not mean you must neglect his son."

"But you didn't even like Remus!" Jenny snapped.

"Does not mean I do not care for his son, he is my grandson Yue-yin, and you will care for him as he deserves. He is head boy now and what did you do for him?" He asked. Jenny couldn't look at him. To Bo it seemed like his mum was a young girl again, being scolded by her dad for doing something like stealing food from the kitchen. He'd never known his mum to be so weak against her family. He'd seen his mum and his granddad arguing heatedly and she had no problem standing up against him, of course that had been before Remus had died. Bo watched curiously. He'd never seen anyone tell off his mum before.

"Tell me Yue-Yin, what did you do for your son?" He asked, "Were you even there to congratulate him? Have you even congratulated him?" He asked. Jenny was glaring at her plate and trying to control her anger.

"She has not really talked to me since father died." Bo said in Chinese to his uncle. His bitterness and anger against him mum rising up in him. The feelings that he wouldn't even dare to acknowledge were rising in his chest. "She is always away and never is around to talk to any more. I have no one to talk to anymore."

"That's a lie." Cho said to Bo, "You have me"

"But you cry all the time, no matter what face you put on." Bo said. "I am so sick and tired of the way I have been treated." Jenny looked at Bo.

"What?" She asked, "You think I neglect you?" Jenny asked.

"I never said that but yes, You do neglect me. You keep disappearing off places or when you come to 'talk' all you say is how you wish things could go back to how they were, you can't even look at me." Bo said. His eyes were glazing over slightly with tears. "It's like you wish I was dead sometimes. It feels like you want me like that. Me instead of dad."

"No, Bo, you don't understand, it's nothing like that." Jenny said quickly.

"Really? Because that's how it feels. The only one I have is Emma and not even she likes me the way I like her." Bo said. He pushed his chair back and stormed out of the room. The table went silent and everyone looked at Jenny. Cho got up to go and talk to Bo but Jenny got up and left the room with a small apology.

Bo went out into Cho's garden, it was like a miniture Japanese rock garden, ironic since Cho's dad didn't really like the Japanese because they kept beating him in their quidditch matches. He went to where there was a bench surrounded by Jasmine flowers. The same smell as the perfume that Emma used most of the time. The smell comforted Bo more then even he realised. What he'd said was true. Sometimes it seemed like his mum wanted him dead instead of his dad. He heard someone approach and saw his mum approaching him. Bo watched her with his wolf like eyes.

"Bo." She said gently. Bo didn't say anything. She sat down next to him and looked at him.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly.

"The things you said just now." Jenny said awkwardly, "You meant it?" She asked.

"I wouldn't have said it otherwise." Bo muttered. He pulled his feet up onto the bench and hugged his legs slightly.

"So that's what you think? That I'd rather have you dead then Remus?" Jenny asked. Bo didn't answer. "You think I want you dead?"

"Yes." Bo muttered. "It's like you blame me. Like you can't even look at me."

"I'm looking at you now." Jenny said softly, she tried to get Bo's gaze again.

"Only because you have to." Bo muttered.

"Do you know the things I gave up just to have you?" Jenny said, she stroked Bo's hair, "I gave up everything to have you, my friends, family, any hope of a career. I don't wish you were dead. I gave up your dad to have you." She said. Bo glanced at Jenny. "Why would I want to lose you? I'd kill to keep you alive."

"So the fact that I'm like dad doesn't affect you?" Bo asked.

"It does, every time I look at you I see your dad but I survive." Jenny said. "What's this about Emma?" Jenny asked. Bo went slightly red and looked at the gravel path.

"Oh, nothing." He muttered.

"I've heard you children talking. Apparently you're quite fond of Emma." She said.

"Not fond, I think I love her." Bo admitted to his mum. Jenny smiled and put a hand on Bo's back.

"What are you so worried about? I know Lily and James prefer you to any of her other boyfriends." Jenny said.

"How do they know about them?" Bo asked, looking at Jenny.

"They act like they don't know but they knew one of their children would turn out like that." Jenny said. "James was like that." Bo nodded and looked at the white Jasmine flowers. He leant forwards and picked on and lifted it to his nose. Jenny smiled as she watched her son.

"Would you like some privacy?" Jenny asked. Bo shook his head.

"No, I miss talking to you." Bo said, "We never talk anymore." Bo said.

"Is there a reason you choose to sit where there's Jasmine?" Jenny asked. Bo nodded, he was going red at the same time. "And that is?"

"It reminds me of Emma." Bo said quietly. "Dad knew all about it, he even tried to help me get Emma before he..." Bo stopped. "But, you wouldn't really know much about what's going on recently, you're never around." Jenny sighed.

"I'm doing stuff for the order. I actually needed to tell you. If I'm not around much it's because I have to-" Jenny tried to think of a way to phrase it. "I have to do some stuff. It involved something highly dangerous and I want you to know that if I don't come back from it...if I'm also killed-"

"Killed? You can't die either!" Bo said. "I need you mum." Jenny held Bo by the shoulders.

"I have to, do you want to get revenge for your dad."

"Yes but-"

"I have to do it Bo. You know I do. I know you'd do the same"

"But-"

"Bo, please don't argue with me. It was hard enough to make this decision, even Dumbledore tried to talk me out of it." Jenny said. "But if I do die, I've made arrangements for you to stay with the Potters until you're eighteen." She said. "Then you can do what you want but Lily and James said that you can stay as long as you want."

"But I don't want to live with the Potters!"

"You haven't got anywhere else Bo. The house was burnt down." Jenny said.

"I know! Why! Who did that? I want to know! All my stuff was in there!"

"Actually it's all at Godric's Hollow." Jenny said. Bo looked at Jenny suspiciously. "But you understand don't you. I have to do this."

"No you don't!" Bo said. "Can't you be like Lily or April and just stay at home!" Jenny sighed.

"I'm sorry Bo. This might be the last time I see you. I was hoping that maybe we could enjoy today but I didn't know you felt how you do. If you'd have just told me I wouldn't be doing this,"

"Then don't do it!" Bo said, "If you knew you were going to die then why did you take it! If you can't leave me why are you going?" Bo asked

"Because I have to Bo." Jenny said. Bo glared at her. How could she leave him as well.

"I only have a few days until school and you tell me now!" Bo asked, "What kind of a mother are you. I used to think you were the best mum anyone could have but since dad...since he left you've been the worst mum ever. You haven't been there, Cho's been doing her best to help me and Emma just doesn't want to talk about it"

"What about Kara?" Jenny asked.

"I'm going to dump her. She's too young." Bo said. Jenny raised an eyebrow. She held Bo's arm. He wanted to snatch it away and bat her hand away but Jenny started talking.

"Be careful who you give your heart to Bo. If you don't chose wisely it may end up broken, don't let that happen. Don't go through that pain." Jenny said. Bo pulled his arm away and apparated out of the garden, he couldn't stand being near his mum any more.

* * *

A/N:-My Internet browser has become a bit screwed up, so I can't use Underline and Bold much anymore. I'll try and use it when I can. Ok, So This Emma and Bo business.....I'll tell you now..GIVE IT TIME!! Sheesh, people, there's a reason for nearly everything i write. The only thing tht probs doesn't have a definite reason is Rhia and HArry, that was a complete accident. Tht was never meant to happen. but then it allowed me to make up Jordan, who is, by the way, an AWESOME character, I think. Ok, for Rhia, there's Mei-ling for ya, For lizzle, There's Bo and JEnny. For everyone else who wants more of Bo, I started writing his PoV yesterday. I've only done half a page but it's coming along ok. Ok, Rant for the Chapter. How trampy is BRitney? She's so getting married for the publicity and they guy obviously just wants her money. Apparently BRitney is an abusive Alcoholic. Ok girl, I get that she duzn't want to be a goody two shoes any more but she doesnt have to go ahead and do all the shit she's done. And if she is gonna have a wedding, at least do it properly. She has MILLIONS to spare and she goes and has some crappy wedding. I saw a pic of Jamie Spears, i feel so sorry for her. Imagine having to dress in those rubbish tracksuits for ur sister's wedding. I may hate my sister but i'd never do that to her. 


	9. Missing FIles and Death Eaters

Missing files and Death Eaters

James pinched the top of his nose. He was so tired and his children were leaving tomorrow. As usual, he regretted not spending much time with Emma and Harry, next thing he's know, they'd be too old to have time for him. He looked down at the files and folders on his desk. These were complaints and reports of Death Eater attacks, people who claimed to have seen Voldemort though James knew people were getting paranoid. He was trying his best to try and ease the growing public fear. There was a knock at the door. James didn't look up.

"Come in!" He called. The door opened and his beautiful wife came into the office.

"Hey." She said with a slight smile. James smiled and looked up. He leant on the desk.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" He asked. Lily went to the desk and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I got bored at home." She said, "The children are all asleep, or in their rooms. Sirius and April wanted to spend some time together. How is it that April has so much more time then you?" Lily said as she came around the desk. James pulled her onto his lap. He put his arms around Lily and weaved his fingers with Lily's. She put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. There's just so much work, being minister." He said. Lily kissed his neck.

"Can't you get some to help?" She asked, her breath tickling his skin.

"I would but there's no one I really trust enough." James said.

"You trust Sirius." Lily said, kissing the other side of his neck. James laughed silently as Lily let go of his hands and put them into his robes.

"Why do I get the feeling you've come to see me for a reason other then boredom." James asked.

"Is it that obvious?" Lily asked. James held a finger under her chin and raised her face to meet his. He pressed his lips against hers. Lily's lips responded as they always did but it still sent a shiver of excitement through James' body. He lifted Lily slightly and held his wand with his other hand. He pointed it at his desk and let Lily kiss his neck for a few seconds as he said a spell that cleared his desk.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Lily said as she turned slightly.

"Why? We used to do it everywhere." James said.

"Not here with the Children that we have." Lily said.

"Please" James whispered as he kissed Lily. She couldn't resist him, after nearly twenty years of being together, he could still cast some kind of magic on her. Lily shifted position and James' kiss grew fiercer as his hands went to her shirt, his hands going down her front to the bottom of her shirt.

"Don't tell anyone about it." Lily said. She lifted her arms so James could pull her shirt off.

"I'm going to miss you so much. Please don't go." James said. Lily pulled away.

"You know I have to."

"No you don't! I don't want you to move out!" James said stubbornly like a child.

"I'm not moving out." Lily said, she put a hand on James' face and caressed his cheek.

"You are, you're leaving me. How can you just do that?" He asked. Lily sighed.

"James, tell me honestly how many nights we've spent together since Christmas?" Lily said. James opened his mouth to reply, that was easy, every night. But he hadn't spent every night with Lily, he'd spent less then ten nights with her. Either she was at the hospital on his nights off or he was working. James sighed and looked away slightly embarrassed and annoyed wit himself. No wonder his children thought he neglected them, if he neglected his wife like that.

"Please don't go to Hogwarts." James said, "I'll come home more often, please Lily." James said, putting his hands on her bare sides. He stroked her smooth skin slowly as he looked into her eyes.

"You weren't around when I had to make a choice James. I'm going to Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey is getting old and they need a replacement." Lily said.

"But why you?" James asked, "You know I can't live without you around."

"You can cope perfectly fine, you've managed since Christmas," Lily said bitterly. James pressed his lips against Lily's.

"I'm sorry, please please please stay at home, I'm begging you Lily. Don't go to Hogwarts! I'll have no reason to go home if you're not there." James said. Lily kissed his forehead and then left a trail of kisses along his hairline.

"I love you James, but you're never around and I'll do more good for the students and our children if I'm at Hogwarts." Lily said, "You have to spend a day with Harry. You never see him or even speak to him."

"I'll try." James said.

"You won't try, you will, James. I'll find out when the next Hogsmeade weekend is for them and you will spend some time with him." Lily said. "You're lucky he even loves you at all, just because you taught him to play quidditch." Lily said. James pulled her into another kiss.

"Lily-"

"No, I'm working at Hogwrats." Lily persisted.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." James said with a cheeky grin. Lily grinned broadly at the memories that grin brought back. She hadn't seen it in years and that shine in his eyes.

"Yes James?" She asked.

"I love you so much." He said. He got up with Lily and sat her on the desk. His hands going up and down her back while Lily searched for the fastenings on James' robes. James leant Lily down on the desk and lay over her slightly, kissing her urgently. Soon all their outer clothes were on the floor, by the desk, James pretty ready to show his wife how much he loved her when there was a knock at the door.

"Damn!" James muttered. Lily slid off the desk quickly and pulled on a top.

"Who is it, get them to go away!" Lily said urgently.

"Who is it?" James called.

"Attack at the Regulation of magical creatures offices in North London sir. Mrs. Black wants you there." Came a voice through the door.

"Shit." James muttered. Lily sighed as she pulled on her trousers.

"We'll continue this at home." Lily said, "If you get back before I leave." She added before disapparating. James quickly pulled on his clothes and let the man in. He gave James a suspicious look.

"My wife was here." James said. The man nodded. "When was the attack?"

"Half an hour ago." He said. James looked at his watch, it was well past two in the morning.

"Damn." James muttered. Lily had been here for three hours and neither of them had noticed. "Alright, go to April and tell her I'll be there as soon as I can. I just need to get a few things sorted here." James said

"Yes sir." The man said. He left. James quickly pulled on his new robes. He held his wand and apparated out of the office. He came to a building with aurors buzzing around it. There were muggles around as the building was in the middle of a busy Muggle street. Fortunately it was very late and there were only tramps and drunken teens out on the streets. James scowled and walked to a clump of Aurors. April was one of them. He walked up to her.

"What's happened?" James asked.

"Attack." She said.

"I know, could you elaborate?" James asked. "What did they keep here?" April scowled.

"This is another branch of the Regulation of Magical creatures office. They kept most of their records here." April said.

"What kind of records?" James asked.

"You're minister and yet you don't know what they keep here?" April mused. James looked at April tiredly.

"I'm not in the mood for this. Lily and I were in the middle of something" James muttered.

"What? And Sirius and I weren't?" April asked. "Hang on. Kingsley!" April called. Kingsley Shacklebolt walked over.

"Yes?"

"What happened? We haven't been briefed." James asked.

"Basically about half an hour ago, there was a report that there was an attack" Kingsley said. "Eight workers were killed. Three injured. The rest taken under the Imperious curse. There have been records taken and files have been destroyed." He said.

"What records have been taken?" James asked.

"Animagus records." Kingsley said. April looked at James uncertainly.

"Anything else?"

"Known stray vampires in the country, trolls, goblins, those kinds of files" Kingsley said.

"Do you know exactly which ones?" April asked.

"We don't know. We've been waiting for your authorisation to go in." He said.

"April and I will look at the animagus file room." James said. He started to move but Kingsley stopped him.

"Sorry James but you don't have the authorisation to look." He said.

"Why not? I'm your superior."

"You were my superior. You're the minister now." Kingsley said. April turned to hide a smile.

"What!" James said. April put a hand on James' arm.

"Don't worry Kingsley, he'll stay with me. James won't do anything" April said.

"I didn't think he would, it's just what I have to do. James' own rule." Kingsley said. James made a face at him and followed April through the lines of Aurors.

"Very mature James." April said with a laugh.

"Anyway, Animagus records." James said. They went down a dark corridor, their wands were out just in case there were still Death Eaters lurking around. They read the labels on the doors. They came to one that said Animagus records. The room wasn't very big. Very few people seemed to succeed in becoming animagus. James and April scanned the filing cabinets. They came to one that was open. There were dividers in the open draw. James flicked through them. The sections between the dividers were empty. **S. Black, M. McGonagall, P. Pettigrew, J. Potter**. James frowned, this couldn't be good. He knew that his animagus file contained what his main features were as Prongs. Anyone could identify him if they looked carefully. The fact that it was just those four files missing was very disconcerting. Why would they want them? James turned to April who was looking at some other files.

"April." James said. April turned and looked at him. "Our Animagus files have gone." He said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she came over. "They can't be gone." She looked for herself.

"What do you think they want with them?"

"I have no idea." April said. An Auror came to the room and called for their attention.

"What is it?" James asked. He looked at them.

"There are werewolf files missing" He said anxiously. "And a few Vampire files."

"Is that all?" April asked.

"Yes April. But the werewolf files...it's Bo Lupin's file that's gone." He said.

"Bo Lupin!" James asked.

"Yes sir." He said. April and James looked at each other before Apparating back to Grimmauld place. Scaring Lily from her reading at the dinner table. She put a hand to her chest.

"Bloody hell James, April!" She muttered.

"Where's Bo?"

"He's at Cho's." Lily said, "I thought you knew that."

"Oh yeah." April said, "James, I'll go and bring Bo back here. Lily could you look for Jenny?"

"What's happened?"

"And make sure Sirius is safe." April said. She apparated away. Lily turned to James.

"What's happened?" She asked with worry.

"Our files from the Regulation of Magical Creatures have been stolen. McGonagall's, mine, Sirius' Peter's and Bo's."

"There's a file on Bo?" Lily asked.

"As a Werewolf, yes." James said.

"Ok, I'll go and search for Jenny." Lily said. She gave James a lingering kiss before apparating out of Grimmauld place. James scowled. He sat down and wrote a letter to Dumbledore.

* * *

Emma and Rhia glanced at each other. If those files were gone, what did it mean for their dads? Emma glanced into the kitchen, a single streak of light lighting up her emerald eyes. Rhia seemed to have recovered and her bright blonde hair shone in the dark.

"Ok, I'll go and search for Jenny" Lily said. Emma watched her parents kiss before her mum went away. Her dad sat down and conjured some quill and parchment.

"What does that mean?" Rhia asked.

"I have no idea." Emma said. "It can't be good if Voldemort has the files on our dads. Or Bo." Emma said. Rhia scowled.

"What can we do?" She asked.

"Nothing I guess." Emma said. "We could tell Ha-"

"No." Rhia said quickly. "I don't want to speak to Harry."

"Fine, we'll tell...I don't know, who else can we tell?" Emma asked. Rhia scowled.

"Alright." She said. They snuck up the stairs, carefully avoiding Kreacher, who came muttering down the stairs. They knocked gently on Harry's door. Ron opened the door.

"Quick, someone wake him up." He said. The girls went into the room. Harry was shouting in his sleep. Rhia ran to the bed and shook Harry, limping slightly as she did.

"Harry, wake up." She said.

"I've tried that." Ron said. "I think he's dreaming of Voldemort again."

* * *

"_Very well done. I'm proud of you." Voldemort hissed. Harry looked around uncertainly, where was he?_

"_Anything you say master" Said the woman in front of him bitterly. Harry turned to look at the woman. She had long black hair, a slim figure, Chinese features...Jenny. Harry's eyes widened._

"_Well, now you know your next job don't you?" Voldemort asked._

"_I wasn't told. Lestrange told me to come straight here and talk to you." Jenny said._

"_Ah, ok." Voldemort said. He stood up from his seat and walked to Jenny. "We have a problem with Potter."_

"_Which one?"_

"_All of them." Voldemort said._

"_I'm not killing them." Jenny said._

"_You are the only one who can get close enough to them. They don't know that you're a Death Eater. They don't know that you're working for me."_

"_If I kill Emma my son will be heartbroken." Jenny said._

"_And do you really think that'll bother me?" Voldemort asked. Jenny glared at him._

"_No." Jenny said._

"_You will do as I say or I'll kill the other one that you love." Voldemort said. "Crucio!" Jenny fell to the floor screaming._

Harry woke up shouting. His scar was splitting his head in two. He saw a blurred figure by him and instantly recognised her. Rhia!

"Harry!" Rhia said. She pulled him into a hug. Harry held onto her tightly. He remembered that she'd tried to help him through some of his visions last year. He felt her hands in his hair. Harry liked it, Rhia knew it, that's why she did it. Harry closed his eyes tightly and held onto Rhia.

"Harry, are you ok mate?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." He said quietly. He slowly let go of Rhia, who held onto his arms.

"Are you sure?" Rhia asked gently. Harry nodded. He rubbed his forehead. Rhia handed him his glasses and Harry put them on. Rhia and Ron suddenly became clear. Emma was standing by the door looking slightly worried.

"What did you see?" Emma asked.

"Jenny." He said. He looked at Rhia.

"Jenny? Jenny Lupin Jenny?" Rhia asked.

"The one and only." Harry said.

"Why did you see Jenny?" Ron asked.

"I don't know." Harry said, "Apparently she's a Death Eater."

"It's just Voldemort trying to play tricks on your mind again." Rhia said, "Jenny would never be a Death Eater."

"That's what I'm thinking" Harry said.

"Voldemort does specialise in breaking up friends and family." Emma said quietly. "You sure it was Jenny?" She asked. Harry nodded. "I'll go and tell dad you had a vision." She said. "Ron." She looked at Ron.

"Ok, yeah, I'll come with you. Rhia, don't let him out of the bed." Ron said. Rhia nodded and looked at Harry. He was rubbing his forehead furiously.

"Harry, don't." She said once the door had closed again. She took his hands and stopped him from rubbing his forehead.

"I want to get him out of my mind!" Harry muttered with frustration.

"I know, just try and block it Harry." Rhia said.

"I can't. I've tried and I failed!" Harry said. Rhia scowled. Harry looked at Rhia. "What are you doing here?" He asked, suddenly realising it was Rhia on his bed.

"Emma and I heard mum and your parents talking. There was an attack on the ministry earlier." Rhia said, "Well, on a branch of the ministry, some animagus and Werewolf files were taken" She said. She risked touching Harry's face and stroked it gently. Harry didn't seem to notice. He was thinking. Why? Why would Voldemort take files on Animagus and Werewolves? Was he trying to collect information? His dad was an animagus, Sirius was. Bo was a werewolf, was it those files that were missing? Harry looked at Rhia. He had to admit that she looked incredibly beautiful, especially in the gloominess of his room. She was kneeling beside him.

"You feeling any better?" She asked him. Harry smiled faintly at her.

"I'm sorry about blowing up at you the other day." Harry said. "I should have guessed you felt that way towards me." Rhia dropped her hands and turned away.

"Oh, um...would it be possible for you to forget about that?" Rhia asked. Harry smirked.

"No." Rhia looked at Ron's messed up and empty bed. Her heart was speeding up as usual. She knew she was going to blush soon. _No, please no don't blush_ Rhia thought to herself. Harry didn't know what he was doing, he reached forwards and took Rhia's hand. She looked straight at him in surprise. His face was coming closer to her face. Could it be possible that he suddenly wanted to kiss her? Rhia hoped so, very very much

"What-" She started to say but Harry put a finger to her lips. He put his mouth near her ear, so close he could feel his breath.

"Parents." He said quietly. And sure enough they could hear their parents outside.

"What happened?" Asked Sirius.

"We can't find Jenny." Lily said breathlessly. "I've looked everywhere but since her house burnt down I don't know where to find her."

"Apparently Harry had a vision with Jenny in it." James said quietly. "Emma and Ron just told me"

"Jenny?" Lily and Sirius asked at the same time.

"Yeah, with Voldemort." James said. The door suddenly burst open and the light came on. Rhia and Harry were partially blinded by the sudden light. Rhia let out a small noise of annoyance and buried her head into Harry's shoulder to stop being blinded. Harry closed his eyes and shaded his eyes with his hands. James, Lily and Sirius were looking at him and Rhia.

"What's going on here?" Lily asked sternly.

"Nothing." Harry said. He was very aware of Rhia pressed against him. He let go of her and she slowly turned to look at their parents.

"Hi dad." She said with a soft smile. Sirius was looking at them curiously.

"I thought you were with Hermione." He said to Harry.

"I am. Rhia and I were talking." Harry said.

"Then why-"

"Sirius." Lily snapped. "Harry, what did you see?"

"Voldemort putting the Cruciatus curse on Jenny. He said she was a Death Eater or something but other then that I don't really remember. She'd done a good job with something and she's been ordered to kill us. But Jenny can't be a Death Eater." Harry said.

"Why not?" James asked. "It's very possible"

"Because she's good, she's Jenny!" Rhia said.

"They're right, Jenny couldn't possibly be a Death Eater." Lily said turning to James. "One of my friends would never turn!"

"That's what we thought about Peter." James said sombrely. Lily tensed. "At least we have warning about Jenny."

"But Jenny isn't a Death Eater!" Harry said.

"What did you say she was called in your vision?" James asked.

"Voldemort called her a Death Eater." Harry muttered.

"Therefore she is a Death Eater!" James said, Lily was about to protest but James silenced her. "Lily, we can't take any chances. No one in this house is going to talk to Jenny Lupin. No one is to have contact with her and she is to have, under no circumstance, contact with her son!" James said.

"James! She's my best friend! You can't just exclude her!" Lily snapped. "She hasn't done anything to hurt us!"

"Neither had Peter!" Sirius said. Lily looked at Sirius.

"You're siding with him as well?" She asked.

"Well, yeah. If Harry says that she's a Death Eater then she's a Death Eater." Sirius said, "Plus, no one expected Peter to turn and he did. There's nothing to stop Jenny from turning." Lily gaped at the two of them in disbelief.

"I don't believe you two." She said.

"Jenny Lupin is not a Death Eater dad!" Rhia said, leaning against Harry. Sirius turned to Rhia.

"Rhiannon, go back to bed!" Sirius snapped. Rhia jumped at the use of her full name. Her dad didn't use it unless he was very very stressed out and annoyed. Rhia looked at him rather annoyed.

"Fine but She's not a Death Eater!" Rhia muttered as she risked giving Harry a quick kiss on the cheek and left the room. Harry didn't stop her, he was too tired to. Lily glared at James and Sirius.

"I can't believe you two. Jenny would never turn against us, not after all this time, not after everything that has happened to her." Lily said. Her voice was low, dangerously low. Harry knew she was very angry when she used that tone. "Harry go to sleep, we have to leave early tomorrow. You two out so Ron and Harry can get some sleep."

"Lily, you are not to talk to Jenny at all, not one word." James said pointing an accusing finger at Lily.

"Just stop me James, just try and I swear-" Lily left the sentence unsaid. Everyone knew what she meant. She stormed out of the room. Harry rubbed his forehead. It was still very painful. Maybe his dream wasn't a manipulation. He felt a feeling of Anger in his gut and he hated it. He lay back in his bed and took off his glasses. He pressed his palms against his forehead and tried to sleep.

"Harry, could I have a word with you?" James asked. Harry glanced at his dad. Sirius had left and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want dad?" Harry asked tiredly. James walked to Ron's bed and sat on it. He rested his arms on his legs and looked at Harry. Why did Harry feel so uncomfortable being alone with his dad? He shouldn't feel uncomfortable. He was fine when he was on his own with his mum, April, Sirius or Jenny but why not with his dad?

"I've been meaning to have a talk to you about something." He said.

"What's that dad? If it's about school, I know I have to work harder, and try harder at Occlumency." Harry muttered tiredly.

"No, not school Harry." James said. James looked at Harry.

"What then?" Harry asked, he sat up in his bed.

"What was Rhia doing in your bed?" James asked bluntly. Harry spluttered.

"What?" He asked, "Is this about Rhia? I swear, everyone knew she loved me. I'm not with her. I'm with Hermione. Hermione is my girlfriend!" Harry said. James nodded.

"Yes but why was Rhia in your bed?" James asked. Harry looked at his dad incredulously.

"I was having a nightmare vision thing and she came in to comfort me I think. She was here when I woke up." Harry said.

"Really?" James asked, "What kind of comforting?" He asked.

"What are you trying to get at Dad?" Harry asked.

"Harry I want you to treat the girls well." James said, "Don't cheat on Hermione."

"I don't plan on cheating on her." Harry said.

"And don't play with Rhia's feelings. They're both very delicate girls, particularly Rhia, she's been in love with you since she was nine." Harry raised his eyebrows at this. "And while you're at school I don't want you to even look at another girl if you're with someone. Don't sleep with them before they are ready" James said, emphasising the word 'they'. Harry looked at his dad uncertainly.

"Don't you think you should be giving this talk to Emma?" Harry asked.

"Harry I'm being serious. Having sex with a girl can lead to very severe consequences that I myself never found out but Remus and Sirius did. Wait until you're married before having sex with a girl, when you're in a position to look after her." James said. Harry couldn't believe he was having this talk with his dad.

"I'm not going to have...have sex with anyone." Harry said. James was looking at him seriously.

"And no girls in the bed."

"I don't plan on doing that either!" Harry snapped. "Dad, I haven't seen you in weeks and this is what you want to talk about?"

"Harry I'm being serious. I meant to give you this talk last year but I forgot." James said. Harry looked at him rather annoyed.

"Dad, I'm not like you." Harry said, "I'm not going to sleep around and get off with every single girl I see. If anything Emma's like that. Do you know how many boyfriends she had last year? She had eight...in a month!" Harry said. James looked at Harry rather surprised.

"Harry, don't accuse your sister of doing things like that. She wouldn't do that." James said. Harry looked at his dad rather bored.

"What because she's a girl?" Harry asked, "You expect me to sleep around because I'm a boy and Emma not to because she's a girl?"

"No, because she's your mother's daughter." James said.

"And yours as well Dad." Harry said. "I thought you wanted to talk about something else like congratulate me on making Quidditch captain or to wish me luck for the year. Good night dad." Harry said, he buried himself in his bed with James looking rather stunned. Harry's words struck him hard. He was beginning to realise just how bad a dad he was.

"Harry," James said gently. Harry grunted a reply. "Well done and good luck this year. If you have any problems you know you can come to me." He said.

"I'll go to mum if I have a problem." Harry muttered. "Now can you leave." Harry said. James sighed and got up. He went to the door of the bedroom feeling rather depressed. He'd gotten his wife and son angry with him in less then ten minutes. He decided that he wasn't even going to attempt to talk to Emma for fear that she would get angry with him as well. No, he'd buy her something. It had always worked for Sirius with Rhia.

* * *

A/N:-Denial is not just a river in Egypt....see any patterns coming up again? dum dum dum.!!! Anyway, making good progress. I'm finally out of the Summer holidays and in the latest chapter i've written there's a lovely little scene between Rhia and Hermione concerning a certain HArry Potter. In the next chapter a brilliant scene between Malfoy and Bo Lupin. We see a few of Bo's classmates etc etc. If you haven't guessed. NExt chapter is Bo's PoV!!! It was fun to go back into first person again. I think the next one will be HArry or Ron....don't ask why, it just will be, unless you want someone else. Rhia will be in the christmas chapters. But he's the first of a series of First person PoVs. I might add in another Lily and JAmes PoVs as well as April Sirius and Jenny, I really dunno yet. All possible aspects. Sorry if i've been neglecting anything from the books like painful scars and dreams but hopefully i shood be getting back on track again. I'm hoping to anyway. My editor thingy wont work so I can't put things in bold or underline :( Hope you liked this chapter, i'm off to bed...DAY OFF SCHOOL TOMOZ!! YEA!!  



	10. School Awaits

School Awaits  
  
Bo's PoV

I've always wondered what it was like to have your parents die on you, what life could have been like if my parents weren't around. Now I know. Dad's dead through no fault of his own and mum is effectively dead. She's abandoning me for the order! I just can't believe it. And to top it all off everyone heard the argument that James, Lily and Sirius had in the very early hours of the morning about Harry's vision dream thing. I still don't totally get them. So is it any surprise that I feel awkward at the moment? I was dragged from Cho's house just in time to hear the argument going on upstairs. April had told me to be quiet and go to bed. I hate life.

I think if you've been through as much as me then you're going to learn to hate life. The only people who like me at school are Harry, Emma, Rhia and their circle of friends. Don't even like Kara that much but I suppose that I should be grateful that someone wants to go out with a werewolf. Not many people are that brave once they've found out. Kara's always known I was a werewolf, she knew about Magic before she even came to Hogwarts. Everyone thought she might turn out to be a witch so didn't try to hide it. I was walking in the warm air of the September morning. Emma and Kara walking ahead, then Harry and his friends. Ginny and Orion plotting something. No one understood those two. April was with us, for a change, she wanted to see her children off. It's not everyday your youngest two go off to Hogwarts. Rhia was walking with me. Having refused help to heal her foot she couldn't walk as fast as the others.

"So, you looking forwards to your last year of Hogwarts?" Rhia asked. I had to help her walk slightly. She had her hand on my arm. The station wasn't really that far away and we all looked a bit weird with all our trunks, Owls and, or cats.

"I don't know. I'll miss it." I said.

"What are you going to do afterwards? You know after Hogwarts, you never told me." Rhia said.

"That's because I don't know. I want to be an Healer but we all know that I can't." I said. Rhia looked at me slightly confused.

"Why not?" She asked. I looked at her. "Oh, yeah" She said with a frown. I let out a small laugh. "I really don't see the point, you just as normal as the rest of us, possibly more so." Rhia said.

"You're just trying to cheer me up." I said. Rhia shrugged.

"Maybe." Rhia said, "What's happening with you and Kara?" Rhia asked me. I frowned. What was I going to do with Kara. I wasn't even sure why I'd gone out with her in the first place. She was pretty, she was very talented with a guitar but she wasn't as good as Emma. I looked ahead to the blond and red head and sighed. Rhia turned to me and smiled.

"I don't know." I said, "Would Emma ever give me the time of day?" I asked Rhia.

"You know Emma, she's always so difficult about things. She's never satisfied with a boy for more then two weeks. She's one of those kiss and dump people." Rhia said.

"So is that a nice way of saying no?" I asked Rhia with a slight smile.

"Yeah." Rhia said. "I need help with my song." She said as they entered the busy Kings Cross station.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, I have these lyrics but I can't think of the next lines for it." Rhia said.

"Your feelings, not mine." I said with a smirk. Rhia nudged me.

"You are so annoying!" She said. She tripped over a bag on the floor and winced in pain. Hermione rushed over to us from where she had been talking to Harry and Ron a little way off. We helped Rhia to her feet.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked. Rhia didn't look at Hermione.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rhia muttered. "I didn't need your help, I could cope on my own." She said, trying not to be horrid. I could hear the strain in her voice. Rhia wasn't exactly subtle about the fact that she didn't approve of Harry and Hermione. After the first week everyone knew so Rhia had told me that she just couldn't be bothered anymore. So while I had Rhia telling me that she didn't want Harry and Hermione together. I had Harry on the other side telling me how annoying Rhia was being about it all. I hate being in the middle, particularly between Harry and Rhia. Just because we're the oldest of the three greatest wizarding families in Britain we just have to stick together, don't we?

Ok, I'm just joking on the greatest families but I know we're all very powerful, particularly Rhia, Harry and myself. The oldest seems to be very slightly more powerful then the rest of the family but Emma's really giving Harry a run for his money, just no one is noticing her. As Emma said, everything is about Harry. Ron, Hermione, Rhia, Emma and myself may help get Harry to where he is but the only one who is recognised for all our efforts is Harry. I'm not jealous or anything but would it kill for him to give us some praise? I think Emma's converting me.

"I was just wondering-" Hermione stuttered. She looked at me and I shrugged.

"You wonder too much." Rhia said bitterly. She walked off to catch up with her god sister and friend. I sighed and decided to go and talk to Harry with Hermione.

"Is she ok?" Ron asked. "I don't think her foot is completely better."

"You're clever." Hermione said sarcastically. Harry frowned and absently rubbed his forehead.

"Are you ok?" I asked Harry. Harry frowned and nodded.

"It's just really irritating me." He said. I nodded but I didn't completely believe him. Harry's scar had, apparently, been hurting since last night, just after his dream and had tingled on off since the beginning of the summer. "I can't wait to get back to school" Harry muttered.

"I can't believe Lily is our new healer." Hermione said.

"Oh, please don't remind me, It's such a horrid thought!" Harry said.

"Why?" Hermione asked, letting Harry pull her closer. We all started walking towards platform 9 ¾ . I pushed my trolley silently.

"Because...she's my mum!" Harry said with distaste. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Talk some sense into him." Hermione begged.

"Lily knows occlumency doesn't she?" I said to Harry. Harry looked at me.

"Yeah, all our parents do because April's a Legillimen." Harry said.

"Well maybe Snape won't have to give you lessons." I said offhandedly.

"Ok, maybe there's one advantage of mum being at school" Harry muttered.

"And Snape can't be horrid to you." Ron said. "Or any of us" He added as an after thought.

"And she can let you have visitors whenever you want." I said. Harry looked at me.

"Are you trying to tell me I'm going to spend the year in the Hospital wing?" He asked. I shrugged.

"You could." I told him with a smirk. Harry smiled slightly as well.

"Ok, maybe it's a good thing that mum's going to be healer." Harry said, "but I think I would be happier about it if Dad actually let her go. You know he really doesn't want her to go." Harry said with a sigh. "Dad's an idiot sometimes." They all laughed. I stayed silent. What I would give to have my dad back. I excused myself from the group and wondered onto the platform on my own. The gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express was steaming on the station. Smoke billowing out of the engine. The platform was filled with students waiting to say bye to their parents. For a change we were actually half an hour early! I glanced over to April and Sirius. They were trying to control two very excited eleven year olds.

"We're going to Hogwarts! We're going to Hogwarts!" Kaylee was shouting excitedly. Orion had disappeared to look for Mei-Ling obviously. Ginny had gone to look for her own friends, Rhia, Emma and Kara met up with another girl. She had long brown hair that nearly reached her waist. She was pretty in a sort of innocent way. He eyes were a sparkling dark blue and her skin was rather tanned. That was their room mate, I knew, called Erika Peterson. I got on ok with her but she was a bit too dumb for my liking.

"Bo." Came a voice. I turned to see a girl from my year, my house even. Her name was Scarlette. She had curly brown hair and a fairly cheeky smile. She had the most amazing figure I'd ever seen. I knew for a fact that she was going to become a model, she'd spent the summer doing photo shoots as a witch weekly model. She had been the female prefect while I was a prefect. She was one of the few people who would talk to me. Just because my friends are the Potter, Blacks, Weasleys and Banks doesn't mean other people don't talk to me. Very few people do actually talk to me and Scarlette Jackson is one of them. She did actually date me a few years ago out of sympathy I think.

"Hi Scarlette" I said with a smile. She smiled and linked arms with me.

"How was your holiday?" She asked.

"Crap." I said. "I spent the whole time in my bed." Scarlette looked at me rather disapprovingly.

"You're lying Bo Lupin. I happen to know for a fact you got out of bed at least twice." She said. I looked at her.

"When?"

"The two full moons." She said like it was obvious. I smiled and sighed. Scarelette suddenly went serious "How are you coping with your dad...you know, him dying and all?" She asked.

"I'm getting over it." I lied. "My mum is taking it harder then me. Our house got burnt down, mum is never around, temptation is always so close but I can't quite get it."

"Emma Potter?" Scarlette asked. I looked at her. Ok, maybe I lied when I said that she wasn't my friend. She knew me quite well, I doubted she would keep in contact with me after Hogwarts but it was always good to have at least one friend in my year, in my house. She sighed and stopped to look at me. She looked into my eyes. "Repeat after me." She said, "I will get over Emma Potter."

"You will get over Emma Potter" I said cheekily. Scarlette gave me a tired look. "Ok, ok. I will get over Emma Potter" I muttered. Scarlette didn't look convinced but she let it pass.

"Do you know who's head boy and girl?" Scarlette asked, "It didn't say on the letters." Bo grinned and fished his badge out of his pocket.

"Me." He said. Scarlette grinned and hugged Bo.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you!" She said. "My little werewolf is growing up." She pouted. Bo looked at her vaguely confused.

"You confuse me sometimes." He said. Scarlette smiled at him.

"You know it's because I'm looking out for your welf-" I didn't hear the rest as I felt something trip me up. I fell into a pile of trunks. "Bo, are you ok?" Scarlette asked. She helped me out of the pile of trunks. A cat had gotten free and was looking for it's owner.

"Yeah I'm fine." I said. I looked up and turned to see a group of Gryffindor boys laughing hysterically.

"Good one." One of them said clapping another on his shoulder. I hated them! Since they found out I was a werewolf they'd picked on me non-stop. An easy target. After the first year mum and dad told me not to bother with them. Fred and George Weasley had sorted them for a while last year but since they left the boys had been gradually getting worse.

"Hey, shouldn't you be all furry?" One said to me. I took a deep breath. A well built girl with blond hair and a good body went up to one and slapped him round the face.

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to make him feel bad." She snapped at him.

"Katie, he's a werewolf." One of them said. Katie Bell, my Charms partner. She had always had a soft spot for me. She told me it was my puppy like eyes...I have puppy like eyes?

"So?" She snapped. She turned and came to me. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said. I glanced around and saw Emma fuming slightly. She turned and spoke to Rhia, Kara and Erika. I'd better stay away from the boys when Emma decided to get revenge on them.

"Good, you know you should just ignore them. Only one year left." She said. She looked rather annoyed with the boys.

"I know." I muttered.

"You know, I think you should spend a transformation in your dorm room one day." Scarlette said brightly. "It would show them"

"And kill them." I said, "The only person who can control me as a wolf is Emma." Katie smirked.

"So what's going on with you and Harry's sister?" She asked.

"Nothing. She's nabbed herself a healer." I told her.

"Lucky!" Scarlette said.

"I have to get up to the Prefect carriage. I'll see you later." I said to Scarlette

"Ok, I'll be with Katie." She said. I nodded and walked off.

"Bo." Harry called. I looked at him, my wasn't I popular today?

"What is it?" I snapped, I didn't mean to but I did.

"Are you ok?" He asked. He sounded a little out of breath.

"Yes, why?"

"I just saw those guys trip you-"

"I'm fine Harry. I've got to meet Cho." I muttered.

"Alright. Well, you know, if you ever need any help with them-" Harry started to say. I cut him off.

"I don't need anyone's help Harry." I said.

"Just saying." He said. I shrugged and carried on. Sometimes being a werewolf sucks. Already I've only been on the platform for a few minutes and I've been bullied, I've been given sympathy and a girl stuck up for me! I wouldn't mind if it was Emma or Hermione or Rhia but Katie Bell...just because she's on the quidditch team everyone obeys her. Quidditch isn't that great! Ok, what am I talking about, I would kill to be on the quidditch team, but because I'm a werewolf people seem to think I can't be on the team! Oliver Wood was terrified of me, Angelina Johnson said I was too big to be seeker then later heard Alicia Spinnet and her talking. Angelina just didn't want to be the one to let the werewolf on the team. I'd thought she'd been rather nice until that. I knew Rhia was going for the spare Chaser spot and I doubted that she would be rejected. I just wanted to be seeker, I can't be any other position, well actually, I think I could do better then Ron, but he needs some limelight. We all do. Hermione and Harry get it all.

I climbed onto the train, my trunk behind me. I went to the Heads' Compartment and put my trunk under the seat. It stuck out a little bit, oh well. I looked around. Already I was impressed. There was a small folding out table that had mine and Cho's favourite foods on it. There was a small selection of magazines as well as cushions and blankets on the seats, should it get cold obviously. In the past it was known for the Head students to get together....not this year. I shivered when I thought of it. I had been there for a few moments when Cho stumbled in.

"Go away Mei! Orion!" She snapped at the two third years.

"Why?" Mei asked.

"Can we have a look?" Orion asked.

"Please?" Mei asked.

"Then we promise that we won't annoy you any more." Orion said innocently. Cho glared at them. I had to laugh.

"No. Go away." Cho snapped. She pulled her trunk in and used her wand to slam the door shut. "I hate them. I hate those two so much!" She muttered as she pushed her trunk under another seat. She looked up and glanced at me, she smiled slightly.

"So, good journey here then?" I asked.

"Oh please! Mei decided to let the owls loose before we came." Cho muttered. She picked up a chocolate frog from the table.

"Well, I got picked on, so you can't do worse then that." I said trying to be optimistic. Cho looked at me.

"Bo, try and be happy this year. You're always so...glum." I sat down on a seat.

"I'm trying." I muttered. "It's just with the bullying, the exclusion and my parents...it's hard." I sighed. Cho sat down next to me and handed me a few pieces of chocolate.

"Don't get started on your dad, please." Cho said. "I've just learnt to compose myself again." She said. I looked at her.

"Why is it you could deal with dad's death and not Cedric's?" I asked.

"Well, Cedric's death was the first one. I figure that your dad's won't be the last one." Cho said with a sigh. I nodded. She had a point.

"Did you hear anything about Great-grandmother?" I asked Cho. Cho grinned.

"She's coming to visit at Christmas." Cho said. "Apparently there was attack in China. They don't think it was Death Eaters but they were English. Great-grandmother said her usual phrase." Cho said. I smiled. I'll always remember the first time I met her mum and Uncle Zhao, Cho's dad, had been complaining about Death Eaters or something else, I can't remember what, but her reply? 'These English people! They think they are good but they are reckless and stupid.' Then she'd shake her head in disappointment. Both Cho and I smiled at the memory. The train suddenly let off a loud whistle and jerked forwards.

"Come on, lets see to these prefects. We've got some interesting ones this year." Cho said. I looked at her.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"Never question the knowledge of a Chinese woman." Cho laughed. I smiled.

"Yes your cleverness." I said with a slight bow.

"Don't be clever with me." Cho said. We left the compartment and head for the Prefect Compartment when a spell hit me right between the shoulder blades. I felt some boils forming on my skin. I turned, while still on the floor. I saw Draco Malfoy looking rather smug. I got up, wand out.

"Detention Malfoy!" I snapped.

"Oh yeah, what gives you that authority?" He sneered at me.

"I'm head boy and you will do as I say, you have detention as soon as we get back to school" I snapped. Malfoy waved a hand.

"I'm not talking orders from Half breeds like you." He said. His stone grey eyes glistened with a shimmer of evilness. I clenched my fists but Cho put a hand on my arm to stop me from cursing him

"At least our fathers aren't in Jail." Cho said.

"Yeah, that's right." Malfoy said bitterly. "Yours is dead." He laughed as he said it to me. He started for the prefects compartment. He knocked my shoulder as he passed. I grabbed his arm so he turned around and punched him right in the face. I felt my knuckles crack slightly with the shock of hitting his nose. Malfoy shouted and fell to his knees, clutching his nose.

"Don't you ever say anything like that to me again!" I snapped at him. He glared at me.

"We all knew you were too dangerous to even be in this school, Dumbledore's gone too far by making you head boy. I'll see to it that you pay Lupin, you and your family. I'm sure the Dark Lord will happily get rid of your mother for you to help you kill off the rest of your family." I couldn't help it. I swung my leg and kicked him in the stomach.

"Bo! No!" Cho said. I felt more then one pair of hands pulling me back. Malfoy scrambled to his feet and ran into the compartment, leaning over slightly and clutching his stomach

"I'm getting him suspended this year." I muttered.

"Don't do anything." Cho warned me.

"She's right." Came Hermione's voice.

"Oh come on, he has to get suspended!" Ron said, "You saw what he did to first Emma then Bo." I glanced at him.

"What did he do to Emma?" I asked dangerously. Hermione and Ron looked rather alarmed.

"Oh, nothing. Come on. You have to brief us on this year." Ron said quickly. I narrowed my eyes and Ron grinned. "Good punch by the way."

* * *

I sat opposite Scarlette and frowned.

"You don't like the girl" Scarlette said to me.

"Yeah, but she's Emma's friend." I muttered. I sank in my seat.

"Oh fine!" Scarlette huffed. She crossed her arms. "You're supposed to be the braver one of the Gryffindor boys, you know that?" Scarlette asked.

"Well, yeah but Emma and her friends..." I let the sentence hang. I didn't know how to end it.

"I won't speak to you until you speak to Kara first." Scarlette said to me. I sighed

"Fine" I murmured as I stood up and dragged my feet behind me.

"Good luck." Scarlette sang. I gave her a hand gesture that I knew my parents would have never approved of. Scarlette pretended to catch it and put it into her pocket for safe keeping. She was mad. I turned down the hall and looked in the compartments until I came to one where Kara and Emma were singing. Rhia was lying across one of the seats with her head on Emma's lap. She was obviously trying to sleep but Emma and Kara's singing was preventing her from sleeping.

"Hi girls." I said awkwardly. Kara smiled and got up. She came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"Hey." She said. She pulled me onto the seat next to her. Rhia opened an eye for a moment before turning around so her back was to us. Emma laughed and patted Rhia's shoulder.

"You just sleep-ow!" Emma said rubbing her stomach. Rhia was tucking her arm back under her body.

"Don't patronise me." Rhia muttered. Emma shrugged and put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"So what can we do ya for?" Emma asked me. "Hugs and kisses are free. Anything more is gonna cost you." Emma said with a smirk. I knew she was joking. Kara laughed softly and I shrugged.

"I don't know, how much will it cost for me to have some privacy with Kara?" I asked. Emma rolled her eyes. Rhia sat up.

"Come on Emma" Rhia said quickly. She got to her feet and pulled Emma after her.

"What?" Emma asked. "Hey!" Rhia dragged her down the train so that I was left with Kara. Kara was frowning at me.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked me. I looked at her. Not into her eyes. I couldn't look into her eyes. That's the way it is when you try and break up with someone.

"Um, Kara, I really don't think that we should-" I stopped. Kara looked at me uncertainly.

"You want to break up with me?" Kara asked. She sounded hesitant. I nodded slowly. Kara forced a smile and looked through the window and at the passing scenery. "Emma wins again."

"This has nothing to do with Emma" I said. Yes it did. Why did I bother to lie? I was so transparent, everyone said, even Ron could tell my moods and when I lied! Kara continued to look out of the compartment. "Are you ok?" I asked uncertainly. I'd never broken up with anyone before. Scarlette had broken up with me. She couldn't handle the wolfiness every month but strangely it didn't effect her as my friend. I sometimes suspected she was scared about what people would say if they found out she was dating a werewolf. Kara nodded and sighed.

"Dammit!" Kara snapped as stood up.

"What?" I asked.

"Why does Emma get everyone. Every boy goes for her! I don't get a word in edgeways and it's really really-" Kara clenched her fists. I got up quickly and put my hands on hers to stop her from hitting anything.

"Rhia doesn't complain." I said.

"That's because Rhia loves Harry." Kara said. She snatched her hands back. "It really annoys me sometimes. Emma thinks she doesn't get the attention well I'm pretty sure that every boy in Hogwarts has noticed her at some point!" Kara said.

"Aren't you supposed to be her friend?" I asked Kara uncertainly.

"I am her friend. I love her as a friend but I just get frustrated." Kara sighed. She sat on the seat and I stood over her uncertainly. What to do now...

"So, can I do anything?" I asked, "You know, to help?" I asked her. Kara shook her head.

"No." Kara said. "I was a rebound wasn't I?" I looked at her confused. "After your dad...you were using me weren't you?" Huh? What was she on about? I would never use anyone!

"Err..." I said sounding completely confused. Kara smiled slightly and patted my arm.

"Don't worry." Kara said, "It wasn't working anyway." She said almost resentfully. I bit my lip uncertainly and glanced at the compartment door. Kara sighed again. "If you see Emma or Rhia can you tell them that I need a few minutes." Kara asked. I nodded.

"Of course." I said. I inched towards the door and opened it slowly. Emma and Rhia were sitting in the hallway.

* * *

A/N:-Sorry i aint updated for a while. I been v busy with writing a future bit of this story. An event that happens at christmas and I recently borrowed a copy of Sims 2 and it ROCKS!! I have all these families in the neighbourhood and lemme tell you. ITS IMPOSSIBLE TO SEPERATE APRIL AND SIRIUS! all they do is make out on the sofa, or woohoo in the bed and I'm just like...."For crying out loud!" It's soooo annoying, though it is a bit like the story. And all JAmes wants to do is to woohoo with Lily. I think Remus is the only normal person and just wants to....no wait, he also wants to woohoo 24/7 with Jenny....stupid sims! Emma's already best m8s with Rhia...woo! Orion is too hyperactive for his own good, Harry, i think, is falling in love with Bo....(author looks confused)....Its kinda wierd....he's only a kid! and then there's me! who's falling in love with Lily Potter....(author looks even more confused) ..... it's a really really wierd game, lol. but it ROCKS!! I have pictures of the families. I'm going to have April and Sirius woohoo twice so that I can get a Kaylee and Jessie, i forgot to make them...oops. I love The Sims! Next family...the Grangers....hehe. Apparently Rhia sux at the piano...Orion keeps booing her and April shouts at Rhia to shut up when she plays the piano....it's really really wierd....  
  
Anyway, enough of my Sims adventures. I just want to paste this bit in cause i just wrote it and i think it's kinda funny. I'll let you figure out what's been happening :)  
  
"Can a guy get raped?" Ron asked. Hermione, who had been in the middle of drinking nearly choked on the drink.  
"Excuse me?" Harry and Hermione both asked. Ron frowned.  
"I think…I'm not sure, but I think I was nearly raped by your sister last night." Ron said.  



	11. A Happy Start

A happy Start

"You will not believe what Bo Lupin just did!" Ron said coming into the compartment that Harry was sharing with Neville and Rhia.

"What's that?" Harry asked. He watched as Ron sat next to Rhia. Hermione went to Harry and he wrapped his arms around her. Hermione giggled slightly.

"He just almost beat up Malfoy" She said. Rhia looked at Ron for confirmation.

"Yeah, just smacked him right in the nose." Ron said. He made his hand into a fist. "Just whack!" He punched the air. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Isn't Bo Lupin dangerous?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Are you joking?" Harry asked. "No, Bo isn't dangerous at all, what makes you think that?" Harry asked. A hint of defensiveness in his voice. Neville didn't look at Harry.

"Oh, no reason. It's just the stuff they say about him, you know him being a werewolf and all." Neville said quietly like he'd just said something incredibly bad.

"Oh no, he's one of the sweetest people you're ever likely to meet. He's so lovely." Rhia said. "He's just incredibly misunderstood. He's harmless, even during his transformations, he takes a potion for them." Neville glanced at Rhia and turned very slightly red.

"It's just that people say that-"

"He's killed someone?" Hermione asked.

"Ravages unicorns in the forbidden forest?" Ron asked.

"Wait, how about this one...remember the one where he eats young babies and as a human puts their bones into the Hogwarts food!" Harry said.

"I remember that one." Ron said. "Went into circulation two years ago, at the Triwizard tournament."

"That was such an awful thing that Rita Skeeter did to him." Hermione said with her arms crossed. "She completely ruined his life."

"Well, yeah she did...but he still punched Malfoy in the nose!" Ron said with a smile. Harry laughed.

"Remind me to congratulate him." Harry said. Neville smiled very slightly. Rhia sighed.

"I'm bored." She muttered.

"Why aren't you with Emma? Or Kara?" Hermione asked, letting Harry put an arm around her shoulders.

"Because Emma is mooning over Jason and Kara is probably getting of with Bo." Rhia said bitterly.

"What about that other girl..." Ron asked. "Um, Eric?"

"Erika." Rhia corrected. "She's got a boyfriend now." Rhia muttered. She slumped in her chair and crossed her arms. Harry looked away guiltily, he didn't know why he felt so guilty. He didn't exactly force Rhia to fall for him. Hermione shrugged and kissed Harry's cheek.

"First Hogsmeade weekend is probably at the end of September, you want to go anywhere?" She asked. Harry smiled.

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked. Hermione shrugged. Neville looked at them

"Are you two-"

"A couple yes." Rhia finished for him, she sounded rather bitter about it. Hermione, though she did like Rhia, was beginning to get a little annoyed at Rhia's attitude to all of this.

"I'm sorry, Rhia, but if it annoys you that much then why do you hang around us?" Hermione said, her tone harsher then she intended it to be. Rhia looked at her then got up.

"Fine." She said. Rhia stepped out of the compartment and slammed the door shut. It bounced back slightly. Rhia leant against the wall, just so that the sixth year students couldn't see her.

"Hermione, do you have to be harsh on Rhia?" Harry asked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to sound so...horrible." Hermione said with a frown.

"Well, it seemed like it." Ron muttered. "You know how she swoons over Harry." Ron said with a smirk. "Harry, I love you!" Ron said, pretending to be Rhia. Rhia scowled slightly.

"That's not funny." Harry said, but there was a smile playing on his face. "I think she really loves me. She's just jealous of Hermione." Harry said. He placed a kiss on Hermione's cheek.

"Are you sure you should be talking about Rhia like that?" Neville asked timidly.

"Oh, it's not like she'll know." Hermione said. "She's just being difficult, you know. Trying to stop me and Harry."

"Hmm." Harry said thoughtfully. "Yeah, she did seem to be a bit like that didn't she. But Hermione, try and be nicer to her. She's my god sister." Hermione sighed.

"Does that mean I have to be nice to Cho because she's Bo's cousin?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no." Harry said. Ron laughed. "Be as horrid as you want"

"She was a bit of a blubbery bird wasn't she?" Ron asked. Hermione looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow.

"Blubbery bird?" Hermione asked slowly.

"Oh, something that Fred and George were saying over the holidays." Ron muttered. "Pay no attention to me. I am not here." Ron said. He made himself smaller in his seat.

"Easy enough." Hermione joked. Ron threw a Bertie Bott Every Flavour Bean at Hermione. She ducked it and stuck her tongue out at Ron.

* * *

Rhia closed her eyes as she stood in the compartment. She didn't hear Emma coming up to her.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked with a frown. Rhia looked at Emma with a start.

"No." Rhia said. Emma scowled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Emma asked. Rhia nodded and Emma led her to a compartment where Kara sat staring out of the window. Emma looked at Rhia.

"Bo just dumped her." Rhia whispered to Emma. Emma nodded and sat down. Kara glanced at them.

"You ok?" Emma asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess." Kara said. "So, what did you do?"

"Went to go and see Harry." Rhia said. Kara smirked at her.

"Anything happen?" Kara asked. Emma looked at Kara.

"Please! He's my brother!" Emma said.

"Yeah, so?" Kara asked

"He's tightly wrapped around Hermione's finger." Rhia said bitterly.

"You want to share?" Emma asked, pulling Rhia into a hug. Rhia put her head on Emma's shoulder before spilling everything out.

* * *

Jessie looked over to Kaylee, they were in their uniforms that were a little bit too big for them.

"I look stupid!" Kaylee said, holding out her arms as they walked onto the platform at Hogsmeade. Jessie looked at Kaylee with a bored expression. "No you do not look worse then me!" Jessie rolled her eyes and turned to where Hagrid stood towering over them. His big bushy beard and beetle black eyes looking down at them. He grinned under his mass of beard.

"'Ello girls."

"Hagrid!" Kaylee cried as both Jessie and Kaylee threw their arms around one of Hagrid's legs each. Hagrid's body shook with laughter

"Alrigh'. Get off so I can call yeh Classmates." He said.

"Ok." Kaylee said. She took Jessie's hand and looked at the sea of students.

"FIRS' YEARS THIS WAY!" His voice boomed. Jessie grinned. They loved Hagrid, they didn't see him very often but he was by far the coolest person that Kaylee and Jessie had ever met. A few smaller, shier students pushed their way through the crowd. Hagrid stood there counting them then turned away, off the platform. Kaylee and Jessie were in the front.

"How are the blast Ended Screwts?" Kaylee asked. Hagrid laughed.

"Don' have any." He said.

"What about..." Kaylee looked at Jessie then lowered her voice. "How about Grawp?" Hagrid looked down at them.

"Come visit me next weekend and I'll tell yeh all bou' him." Hagrid said.

"Yeah!" Kaylee said jumping in the air. Jessie was grinning and pulled Kaylee down. Kaylee looked at Jessie then at Hagrid. "Where's your house?"

"I'll show yeh tomorrow." Hagrid said. He turned around and instructed the students to pile into the boats. Four to a boat. Jessie and Kaylee got into a boat with two shy looking boys. Jessie and Kaylee looked at each other, having a small argument in their heads. No they weren't Muggle born, yes they were. Just ask, ok!

"Are you Muggles?" Kaylee asked.

"What are Muggles?" One of the boys asked. Jessie and Kaylee looked at each other.

"They're Muggles" Kaylee said with a grin. Jessie nodded and turned to face forwards. The castle of Hogwarts loomed above them. Jessie and Kaylee's mouths fell open.

"Wow." Jessie gasped. Their expression soon turned into grins.

"Look!" Someone shouted as they pointed to the lake. Everyone looked in to see a large pale pink thing swimming under them.

"The giant squid!" A girl shouted. Jessie and Kaylee immediately looked over the edge of the boat. Jessie stuck her hand into the water and felt something slimy against it. She giggled and turned to Kaylee.

"Cool." Kaylee said. She reached in, the squid wrapped a tentacle around Kaylee's wrist. Her eyes widened slightly. "AH!" She screamed as the squid pulled her in.

"Kaylee!" Jessie shouted. Hagrid turned around quickly. Kaylee emerged from the water laughing.

"That was fun!" She shouted.

"Kaylee, get back into yeh boat!" Hagrid said.

"But it's warm!" Kaylee said. She was suddenly pushed out of the boat by three large tentacles. The first years all screamed as Kaylee was placed back into the boat. Jessie grinned. Hagrid sighed and rolled his eyes

"Wai' till yeh parents hear bou' this." He muttered.

* * *

Emma held a pencil in her hand and wrote down a few chords to the new lyrics in Rhia's note book.

"This is going to be a wicked song!" Emma said. Orion scooted over.

"What is it?" Orion asked.

"The song Rhia just wrote." Kara said.

"Oh, can I sing."

"No!" The three girls said.

"Oh, why not?" Orion asked.

"Because your voice is breaking and you'll sound all weird." Rhia muttered. She was looking down the table to where Harry was sitting.

"Who's singing them?" Orion asked.

"Rhia probably." Kara muttered. "No, G-major chord." She said. Emma looked at her rather annoyed.

"I think it'll sound better like this." Emma said. "What do you think Rhia?"

"Hm?" Rhia asked, looking to Emma and Kara. The girls looked at each other.

"Never mind." Kara said, "Lets see...You've got your dumb friends, I know what they say. They say that I'm difficult but so are they." Kara looked at it. "How do you come up with this?"

"I don't know." Rhia muttered. The doors to the great hall opened and a procession of first years came in. She noticed her youngest sister wrapped up in a cloak, her hair dripping and she was bouncing lightly on her feet. Kaylee looked over to Rhia.

"Got pushed into the lake." Kaylee mouthed. "It was really fun." Rhia rolled her eyes and put her face in her hands. Kaylee grinned and started laughing with Jessie.

"They are so embarrassing!" Rhia muttered.

"Nah, they're cute." Kara said with a forced happy tone. They turned to listen to the sorting. After the Sorting hat song, a similar song to last year the first students went up.

"Black, Jessica." Said McGonagall. Jessie skipped to the stool and sat on it. She let McGonagall place the hat over her head. It took less then a few seconds for the hat to shout-

"GRYFFINDOR!" Jessie grinned and ran to the Gryffindor table where Hermione made Ron move down slightly to make space for her.

"Black, Kaylee" McGonagall said. Kaylee dropped the cloak and ran to the stool.

"Come on, be in Gryffindor" Emma muttered. The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted-

"GRYFFINDOR!" There was a cheer from the Gryffindors as Kaylee ran to the table. She sat next to Rhia.

"Hello big sister." She said with a quirky grin.

"Oh no!" Rhia muttered. Kaylee laughed.

"You love me lots really." Kaylee said.

"Sure we do." Emma said with a grin. The rest of the sorting ceremony passed quickly. Kaylee had quickly figured out a way of trying to bug Rhia. Every time that Rhia tried to pay attention to Dumbledore Kaylee poked her. Dumbledore seemed to be watching the two sisters in amusement.

"-I see that some of our younger students are getting impatient, so I will say this quickly. Eat up!" He said. He spread out his arms and the plates filled with food.

"Wicked!" Kaylee said. She reached for some food.

"At last! Something to keep you busy!" Rhia muttered. Kaylee grinned at Rhia. "Don't even say anything. Just eat Kaylee." Rhia said. Kaylee nodded and attacked her plate.

"Ok, got the chords!" Emma said triumphantly. She threw the notepad to Rhia, who read over them.

"Yeah, this should do." Rhia said, "Kaylee, cut it out!" Rhia snapped, grabbing hold of Kaylee's hands. Kaylee smiled innocently and turned to Jessie, who was smiling at something Hermione had said to her.

"As soon as we can we get to the room of requirement for rehearsal." Emma said. The others all nodded.

* * *

Hermione couldn't believe they had to start patrols on the night they got to school! Ron was dragging his feet as he walked next to Hermione.

"I want to sleep." He muttered.

"So do I." Hermione said. They walked for a few moments in silence, according to McGonagall they were going up the security, which meant more patrols for the Prefects. The Teachers would be seen more often and doors and windows were going to be locked. Dumbledore wasn't taking any chances this year!

"I'm bored." Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron's comment.

"It's patrol, what do you expect?" Hermione said. "If it was fun then that would defeat the whole object of patrol!" Hermione joked.

"Oh, right ok." Ron said. He glanced around. "Well no one here, lets go-" Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and pulled him after her.

"Ron, we have to patrol, it's our job as prefect." Hermione said in her know-it-all voice. Ron mimicked her behind her back.

"So, heard from Vicky?" Ron asked with a smirk. Hermione rolled her eyes again. "I know, I know, you're dating Harry now, but you heard from him? You even told him?" Ron asked. A mischievous glint in his eyes.

"No I haven't told him and there's no need for _Viktor_ to know about me and Harry." Hermione said.

"What if he tries to get you again, Vicky will crushed!" Ron said. Hermione looked at Ron tiredly.

"Will you ever give up on that?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe." Ron said, "Possibly...no" He answered. They walked in silence again before Hermione stopped. Ron looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I didn't want to bring this up in front of Harry but..." Hermione bit her lip, "But do you think that Jenny Lupin could be a death eater?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice.

"Um, I don't know." Ron said slightly perplexed. "I guess she could but the likelihood of her being a Death Eater is the same as you being Death Eater."

"Hm, I suppose but I don't know. She's never around and every so often she rubbed her arm. Where the dark mark would be if she was a Death Eater." Hermione said.

"Well, yeah you have a point." Ron said.

"And in Harry's dream, he saw Jenny, I don't want to accuse people but-"

"But everything seems to point to Jenny being a Death Eater." Ron finished. Hermione nodded. "I've been sort of thinking the same thing. We might have another scab-Wormtail on our hands, but only a girl." Ron said. They started walking again towards the main hall.

"And another thing." Hermione said with a frown, "Do you think Rhia is a threat?" She asked. Ron had to try and stifle a laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, to me and Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Sure Rhia loves Harry, she always has loved him but she isn't a threat." Ron said.

"Yeah, when people say she's always loved him, exactly how long has he loved him?" Hermione asked, looking at Ron for an answer. Ron shrugged.

"Don't know. Emma and Ginny tell me since she was about eight or nine but I don't know." Ron said. "Don't worry about Rhia. Harry is all yours. Just don't hurt him by seeing Vicky." Hermione hit Ron and started walking slightly faster. "Oh come on, you know I'm joking!" Ron called after her. Ron ran after her. They went down another hall and past where the Room of Requirement was. They decided to take a quick look in it and walked past the door three times. The door appeared from no where, Hermione pushed the door open to find several instruments in the room but no one there. She sighed and went in.

"Emma, Rhia, Kara, Orion, out!" She called.

"We're not here." Came Orion's voice.

"Orion!" Emma snapped. Emma appeared from behind a sofa. "Merlin, we told you not to say anything!" Hermione and Ron looked at her with an amused look. Rhia and Kara seemed to appear from nowhere. Orion was obviously behind the drum kit as something kept hitting the bass drum.

"Do you know what time it is?" Hermione asked.

"Um...eleven." Orion said from behind the drum kit. "Two hours after our curfew."

"Were you born an idiot?" Rhia asked Orion.

"No." Orion said, "But dad dropped me a few times when we were little." Orion jumped to his feet.

"Detention all of you." Ron said trying to stifle his laughs. They all moaned.

"Do you have to give us detention?" Kara asked

"You're the ones out after curfew." Ron said.

"So are you." Emma retorted.

"We're supposed to be out. Now go back to the common room before you get into more trouble." Hermione said. Kara and Rhia both looked to Emma.

"What?" Emma asked. Orion grinned.

"Get us out of this!" Orion said.

"What, no!" Emma said. Hermione and Ron looked at each other slightly confused.

"Come on guys, I saw Malfoy coming this way." Ron said. They all reluctantly left the room. Rhia and Kara muttering stuff to Emma. Emma had a frown and glanced at Ron and gave a look like she was going to regret what she was about to do.

"You two owe me." Hermione heard her mutter. Hermione looked at Emma as Emma left the room last. Ron closed the door and they trooped to the common room. He was walking at the back, Emma just ahead of him. Hermione was talking to Orion, who decided to argue with her about S.P.E.W. Emma dropped back and linked arms with Ron.

"Hi." Ron said uncertainly.

"Hey." She said with a stunning smile. Ron frowned at her.

"What do you want?" Ron asked.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Emma said, "I just want to walk with my brother's best friend." Even Ron knew that wasn't true. He let it pass and walked in silence. He felt Emma's arm let go of his arm and then suddenly it was on his bum. Ron jumped slightly.

"No, Emma. No!" Ron said. Emma gave him an innocent smile that fooled everyone. A lovely skill she'd acquired from her mum.

"What?" she asked.

"No...no flirting or anything like that!" Ron said. "You're Harry's sister!" Ron said.

"Yeah so?" Emma asked. Ron glanced to Hermione but the others had all gone into the portrait hole. Ron quickly followed them. Emma let out a slightly frustrated breath. She'd never tried this on Ron, she never wanted to but if it got her out of detention...she couldn't ruin her perfect record. In the common room Orion ran up the stairs, leaving a rather annoyed looking Hermione.

"Night Hermione." Ron said.

"Night Ron. Are you staying down here?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged. Hermione nodded and went up the stairs. Kara and Rhia had already gone up. The portrait hole closed and Emma went straight to Ron, she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss.

"Wha-" Ron managed to say before he felt Emma's lips on his. He'd never kissed anyone before. He was actually starting to like it. Emma made the kiss urgent and slowly pushed Ron towards the Sofa.

"Emma what are you doing?" Ron gasped as he fell back on the sofa. Emma straddled him and pulled all her hair over one shoulder.

"Do you really want to give us a detention?" Emma asked, she kissed Ron's neck and began to undo his shirt slightly so she could get to his shoulder.

"What...um..." Ron closed his eyes for a moment. "No...yes..." Ron managed to say. Emma kissed Ron's lips again. Her hands went to the bottom of his shirt as she pulled it out of his trousers. She made sure he could feel various parts of her that Ron would never ever had even tried to touch.

"Yes or no?" Emma whispered. Her breath tickled Ron's skin.

"Um...no." Ron said nervously. Emma gave him a grin and kissed his cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said, jumping off the sofa and heading up the stairs to the girls dormitories. Ron sat on the sofa utterly confused. What had just happened? Emma had...but she hadn't...Harry was going to hear about this! Ron decided.

* * *

Emma walked into the room she shared with Rhia, Kara, Erika and a girl called Michelle. She closed the door and immediately wiped her mouth.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew. I just kissed Ron, ew!" Emma said frantically. Kara and Rhia pulled Emma to the bed.

"Did it work though?" Kara asked. Emma nodded. Kara and Rhia grinned.

"Brilliant! No detention!" Rhia said. "But you really didn't have to do that." She added with a frown.

"Has anyone got any mouthwash?" Emma muttered. Erika laughed from the other side of the room.

"Is Ron really that repulsive?" Erika asked.

"No, he's really cute...it's just he's like my brother." Emma said. Michelle, a girl with long brown hair and sparkling light brown eyes threw Emma a bottle of blue liquid. Michelle was a muggle born like Kara. "Thank you." Emma said. Rhia and Kara both started laughing.

"Not our fault you're the hottest girl out of everyone here." Kara said innocently.

"Amen to that." Erika said as she got into the bed. Emma glared at them all and got into bed.

"Good night all of you." Emma said angrily. Rhia sighed and lay down next to Emma.

"You know you love us all." Rhia said. Emma's eyes narrowed as she looked at Rhia. Rhia pulled a face at Emma. Emma's expression softened slightly.

"Good night Rhia." Emma said very slowly.

"Thank god it wasn't Harry that caught us." Kara muttered.

"Why?" Rhia asked as she lifted herself on her elbows.

"Then we wouldn't be able to use Emma." Kara said.

"We'd have to use you, my little pumpkin!" Emma said like Rhia was a child. Rhia's smile faltered.

"He doesn't like me that way." Rhia said. "And I'm not the pumpkin, you're the one with red hair Emma!" Michelle and Erika burst out into laughter.

"Don't mind us." Michelle said as the other three looked at them.

Next morning at breakfast Harry looked at Ron over the table. Ron had been very quiet and he had a frown on his face. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Do you think he's alright?" Harry asked.

"Of course he isn't alright." Hermione said. She lifted a goblet of pumpkin juice to her mouth.

"Oh right." Harry turned to Ron. "You ok?" Ron nodded then shook his head.

"Can a guy get raped?" He asked. Hermione, who had been in the middle of drinking nearly choked on the drink.

"Excuse me?" Harry and Hermione both asked. Ron frowned.

"I think...I'm not sure, but I think I was nearly raped by your sister last night." Ron said. "All to get out of a detention." He looked more then confused.

"You didn't let her off did you?" Hermione asked.

"Um...yes?" Ron asked. Hermione sighed.

"Ron!"

"What were they doing last night?" Harry asked.

"Rehearsing really late." Hermione said. "Ron, I can't believe you let them off." Ron scowled slightly.

"But she's a really good kisser! I couldn't say no to her!" Ron said.

"Yes you could, I could." Hermione said.

"That's cause you're a girl." Ron said.

"Is that supposed to mean anything?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. Emma doesn't hold power over you like she does over the Male population at this school. What Emma wants, Emma gets because she's...sexy!" Ron said. Harry cleared his throat. He didn't feel comfortable with this conversation at all. They were talking about his sister in a way he didn't like.

"Can we not talk about Emma?" Harry asked.

"Sure." Hermione said. "What's our first lesson?" She asked.

"Potions." Harry muttered. "With Slytherins." He grumbled. Ron smirked.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not taking potions this year." He said.

"That's so unfair!" Harry said.

"I don't want to be an auror." Ron said, "Well I did but I don't think I could manage it." Ron said. Harry grumbled as he attacked his piece of bacon.

"This is discrimination!" Harry muttered. Hermione laughed gently.

"I'm taking potions this year, so you won't be alone." She said, kissing his cheek. Harry smiled slightly and looked at Hermione.

"Yes!" He said, he put his arm around Hermione's shoulders. "So, you know how we're dating now?" Hermione looked at Harry very amused.

"Yes." She asked, trying not to laugh.

"Well, do you think this year, I can copy your work?" Harry asked, trying to put on a dashing smile but he couldn't pull it off as well as his dad, or even Emma. Hermione looked like she was thinking.

"No chance." Hermione said as she kissed Harry quickly on the lips. Harry started grumbling again as he attacked his toast this time.

* * *

A/N:-ssslleeeeeep.....need sleeeep. I would give you an update on the Sims 2 but the only think i can actually remember at this time is that JAmes wants to 'woohoo' with 3 different sims...who aren't Lily. Rhia and emma HATE each other with avengence and Bo and Emma are best mates. Anyway, Next chapter should be more fun...well, plotwise. Ok, I also have something to propose...well more like ask. I'm still stuck on this harry/Hermione/Rhia thing. So basically i'll give you a huge spoiler just cause i need an answer. after christmas, Rhia will be ggetting a V long time boyf who ISNT harry. Now, I love this character and I really want him and Rhia to date but you people want Harry and Rhia so what do i do? You know who this character is taht Rhia will be dating and I really really love him. I don't want to scrap him and he already has a part in several upcoming scenes that i've written (like the final battle scene). what do you people want...that's they reason why it's a HArry/Hermione not a HArry/Rhia...OR! alternitively none of hte girls could have Harry and I'll turn this into Slash fic :D And i know how much you guys all love slash....so what's your choice, lol. I'm off to bed now. I expect plenty of replies with your opinions of whatever...my story, A/N or plot ideas...night people 


	12. Playing Dirrrty

Playing Dirrrty

James sat at his desk frowning at the reports that his undersecretary had just given him. More Death Eater attacks! And not just on Wizards but muggles were being targeted. It had only been one night but he felt so lost without Lily. How was he going to survive the year?! He looked at the reports with April sitting opposite him, looking at some as well. Rather casually.

"Another attack." April muttered.

"Another one here, on some pure bloods." James said.

"Yeah, another one on pure bloods." April muttered, she flung the folder onto an ever increasing pile. They were trying to see some sort of pattern. Most Death Eater attacks would have gone straight to the aurors but April had ordered the meeting with James because there was something unusual about the attacks. She couldn't pinpoint it though.

"Some are attacks on _Pure Bloods_ even though they have no association with muggles or muggle borns at all." April said, looking at James. James frowned and looked at a few files at the same time.

"So why would Voldemort be attacking purebloods?" James muttered. He rubbed his stubble covered chin, now that Lily was out of the house, he decided that he was curious to see what it was like to have a beard.

"That's the thing, none of us understand it. You were better at this sort of thing then I was." April said, "How I got promoted and you didn't is just a mystery."

"I was promoted." James muttered, his nose deeper in a file. He was trying to absorb as much information as possible. "And you're better in the field." He muttered again. He frowned and looked at some of the other files. He couldn't see the pattern. It seemed completely random. Pure bloods and muggle borns were being attacked, why? There was a knock at the door. April looked at James. James nodded.

"Come in." April called for him. The door opened and James' secretary, a wizard called Kevin pushed open the door.

"Minister, Cornelius Fudge is here to see you." He said.

"Tell him to bugger off, I'm busy." James muttered. He read a line in the file of Sharon Novak and one word stood out. Werewolf. He lifted his eyebrows and pulled another file towards him. Timothy Bruton, Werewolf.

"April, have you seen any of the bodies?" James asked.

"A few of them, they all had some burn on them, a hand print." April said. "But how can someone burn another with just their hands"

"Who do we know who has a hand that can hurt people?" James asked, looking at April. April looked at James directly into his eyes. James saw images flashing in his vision.

"Wormtail." April muttered. "They're all werewolves." She said, pulling some files towards her.

"All werewolves, I haven't seen George's file here, Remus' or Bo's."

"Remus was killed in a separate accident, his file would be with Magical Law Enforcement." April said. "George is still recovering but he did say that he was attacked and Lily is a bit sketchy on the details but apparently he hand a hand shaped burn on his chest." April said.

"So Voldemort is going after the...half breeds" James said quickly.

"It seems so. Look, here a woman who's part Veela." April said, looking at an image of a woman with long silvery hair.

"It isn't-"

"No, Fleur's perfectly fine. I went to check on Bill yesterday and he gave me an update." April said with a smirk.

"Um, minister-" Kevin muttered.

"Tell Fudge to go shove his meeting up his arse. Can't you see I'm busy!" James snapped.

"Sorry sir." Kevin said quickly before hurrying out of the office.

"Nice." April said with a smile. James scowled and continued looking through the files.

"A guy who's half vampire has been killed." He muttered.

"What are you going to do about it Potter?" April asked, leaning on the desk with her elbows.

"Firstly, get some stuff out in the prophet. Try and maybe get a spy or two into Voldemort's circle so that we can get some information and then you, April, will get your aurors working extra time. You don't mind taking a pay cut do you, so that we can get more aurors training and to encourage people to hand in Death Eaters?" James asked.

"Sirius brings in enough money each day for us to live for a decade. I think I may just be able to survive without my salary." April said. James nodded.

"Good. And if I go without mine-"

"Lily will murder you." April finished. James looked at April.

"I wasn't going to say that." He muttered.

"But she will. James, just take a pay cut. I'm willing to go without my salary for a while. I'm sure some other aurors won't mind doing that for a while. You know we've been complaining that not enough aurors are getting through training for years. If a pay cut is what is needed to encourage people into auror ranks, I'll make sure my aurors accept it!" April said. James smiled slightly.

"Now that's why you're head auror." James said. April suddenly got embarrassed.

"Oh, um, yeah. So what else are we going to do?"

"I'll have a meeting with all the heads of departments. Maybe one with some of the workers of the Department of the Regulation of Magical Creatures. I want to ask them a few things concerning their area of expertise." James said. April nodded and got up ready to go. "And if you see fudge, tell him to do something useful instead of hang around here all day." James sighed. April smiled and nodded.

"You are the boss." April said. She was about to leave when she turned around again. "James, you haven't seen Jenny anywhere have you?" She asked. James looked up.

"No. Why?" James asked.

"Lily and Sirius have both asked me to search Jenny's mind. Sirius wants to know if she's a Death Eater while Lily wants me to prove she's not a Death Eater."

"Well, you couldn't do it with Peter and his defence against your mind powers weren't nearly as good as Jenny's." James said.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really worried about her. Since Remus she hasn't been the same." April said with a sigh at the end. "Well if you see her tell her I need to speak to her."

* * *

Harry left Ron and Hermione bickering in the common room over the best time to start revising. Hermione had decided now was the best time while Ron was arguing that they still had a year to go. Harry decided to go for a walk around the school. Well, it didn't turn out as much as he found himself in the hospital wing. Lily Potter was singing softly to herself. She looked thoroughly bored as she stood over a cauldron and tore up a few leaves.

"Harry." She said, obviously surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to see my favourite parents." Harry joked. Lily smiled.

"I thought that was your dad?" Lily said.

"Well he was...until last year." Harry said. He went to where the cauldron was and peered in. "What are you making?"

"Extra supplies of various potions. When Poppy left her stocks were quite low." Lily said.

"This doesn't look like anything I've ever tried or tasted!" Harry said, picking up a wooden spoon ready to stir it. Lily held his hand.

"No Harry." Lily said. Harry looked up.

"Why not?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"How did you ever pass your potions?" She asked,

"Well Snape did fail me all last year." Harry said. "So what's this?" He said waving a hand at the potion. Lily threw in the leaves and there were a few small pops. A thin layer of silver mist came off it.

"Wolfsbane." Lily said. "Bo has agreed to let us try something with the wolfsbane potion and he said he's willing to test it out."

"Us?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Yes, Professor Snape and myself." Lily said with a smile.

"Are you joking mum! Snape will try and kill Bo!" Harry snapped.

"Contrary to the more popular beliefs of the school, Harry, Snivellus is not out to get any of the students here." Lily said, covering up the cauldron with a lid.

"He'll kill any of us if he gets the chance!" Harry said, following Lily to the office. Lily gave him an amused look. Harry sighed. "What are you doing with the wolfsbane potion then?" He asked.

"Trying to make a werewolf harmless." Lily said. "So if he drinks the potion, he'll be more like a big puppy then a wolf."

"So he won't even be asleep?" Harry asked uncertainly. Lily nodded.

"Can I ask something Harry?" Lily asked sitting down in the chair behind her desk. Harry nodded.

"Depends what it is." He said cheekily.

"How does everyone know about Bo?" Lily asked, "The first day of school isn't even over and he's been in here twice, once with a bloody nose and once with a broken wrist." Harry bit his lip uncertainly.

"Um, well...his roommates don't like sharing a room with a werewolf." Harry muttered. "And you know when everyone found out about Remus?" Lily nodded "Well most people just put two and two together. Bo is Remus' son, therefore he must be a werewolf." Harry muttered so Lily only just heard. Lily nodded.

"Right. So everyone is now out to get Bo now?" Lily asked.

"Pretty much."

"Does he fight back?" Lily asked seriously.

"Um..." Harry didn't know what to say.

"Harry, you know I'm Bo's legal guardian now." Lily said,

"You are?" Harry asked, "How? Since when?"

"Since Jenny seems to have disappeared. Before she vanished she said that if anything was to happen to her, your dad and I are to look after Bo. You have to tell me if he's being bullied" Lily said.

"He doesn't fight back and the Slytherins and his room mates think that makes him an easy target. Most of the time it's the Slytherins that hurt him physically but his Room mates say things to him." Harry said, sitting down. He couldn't believe he was telling his mum all this about Bo! Lily nodded slowly and wrote something down with a pencil. "Don't tell him I told you" Harry added quickly.

"Don't worry Harry." Lily said. Harry leant over to try and look at what Lily was writing but she covered it up.

"If you're going to test this stuff on Bo, doesn't that mean you need Emma's help?" Harry asked.

"Why?" Lily asked, "There's no point in endangering Emma"

"Well, she's the only who can get near Bo as a werewolf and not get hurt." Harry said, "She might be able to help control him." Harry said. Lily looked at Harry with a frown, like she was considering it.

"I don't know. I'll think about it." She said. Harry nodded. "How was your first day back then?" Lily asked

"Hermione and Ron are already arguing about NEWTs" Harry muttered, banging his head on the table. Lily laughed and patted Harry's head.

"Poor child. Remember if you need any help I'm right here."

"But you suck at Transfiguration mum." Harry said.

"Have you ever seen me transfigure something?" Lily asked.

"No, that's why I know you suck." Harry said. Lily laughed.

"You still have that mirror that Sirius gave you last Christmas?" Lily asked.

"How did you know about it?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"April found out and told me. Well, he gave the counterpart to James. You dad is fantastic at transfiguration" Lily said. She sighed and slumped in her chair. Harry smirked.

"You miss dad don't you?" Harry asked gleefully.

"Yes I do, don't you make fun of it Harry." Lily said.

"It's just a bit ridiculous." Harry said, "You've only been away from dad for about a day and you miss him!"

"When you fall in love Harry, you'll understand." Lily asked. "Or why don't you just ask Rhia about it?" Lily retorted with a smirk. Harry's smile disappeared.

"She doesn't miss me when I'm not around." Harry said. Lily nodded sceptically.

"That's not what Emma tells me." Lily said.

"Shut up mum. I'm going to do some homework." Harry said.

"Bye Harry." Lily said. Harry stormed out of the hospital wing in a slight stress. He didn't notice where he was going until he crashed into Draco Malfoy. They both fell to the floor. Harry glared at Malfoy as Malfoy was pulled to his feet by Crabbe and Goyle. Two ugly looking cronies that looked like hairless gorillas. Malfoy ran a hand over his slicked back platinum blonde hair.

"Watch where you're going scarhead." He snapped.

"Get stuffed Malfoy." Harry said, walking around Malfoy, he just couldn't be bothered with that boy!

"Potter, look at me when I'm talking to you." Malfoy snapped. Harry just made a rude hand gesture at Malfoy. "Detention Potter."

"Fuck." Harry hissed.

* * *

Jenny followed Bellatrix Lestrange through the house. Immediately from the first time that Jenny had set foot in the ring of Death Eaters not only did everyone suspect her to be a spy but no one trusted her at all. Not that Jenny really had any problem with it because, she was a spy. Though no one but Dumbledore and Snape knew that. Dumbledore had told Jenny not to tell anyone, under any circumstances. She'd attended several attacks already but had managed not to kill anyone. She had hurt someone but she really hadn't wanted to do it. She did understand what attracted people to this way of life. Why had Wormtail joined Voldemort and his supporters when this was a life of fear and terror? Jenny didn't know. She was just doing her job. She had met Snape here a few times. He often looked very surprised when he saw Jenny but soon cottoned on.

"The Dark Lord wants to see you" Bellatrix Lestrange spat at Jenny. Jenny was vaguely aware that until Jenny had come along Bellatrix Lestrange had been Voldemort's favourite. Now Voldemort seemed to favour Jenny, something that Dumbledore was trying to encourage.

"He's your lord and you won't even say his name. Some Death Eater you are." Jenny sneered and Bellatrix Lestrange. She glared at Jenny.

"To say his name, you either have to be incredibly brave or a complete and utter idiot." Bellatrix sneered. "I'd watch what you do...is it Lupin or Chang?" She said with an evil sneer. Jenny tensed, according to Harry, Rhia and James it had been Bellatrix who had killed Remus.

"It's still Lupin." Jenny said coldly.

"Of course" Bellatrix said in a bored voice. "Love and all that rubbish."

"If it's rubbish, why did you get married?" Jenny said simply before going into the room that Voldemort spent all his time in. Voldemort was sitting at a desk, he looked like he was meditating. He had his hands spread out on the desk in front of him. Jenny glanced at him nervously.

"If you leave I will kill you Chang" He said

"Lupin." Jenny corrected. Voldemort made no movement to show that he'd heard. He kept his eyes closed before slowly opening them. His red eyes focused on Jenny. She met his gaze but with difficult. She could feel the familiar feeling of someone trying to break into her mind. She forced her mind to create a few new memories so that Voldemort would believe whatever Jenny had to say. He looked away first.

"You are very brave woman." He said. He picked up his wand and span it in his hands.

"You wanted to see me, my lord." Jenny spat.

"Yes I did. I have a few questions about the Potters that none but you can answer." Voldemort said. Jenny stood by the door. "Firstly, there's another Potter since my last rise to power. I haven't had the pleasure of meeting her yet. What is she like?"

"She's very powerful and very attractive." Jenny said.

"Strengths, weaknesses..." Voldemort said waving his hands. Jenny looked at him.

"She's not so good at Divination and Potions but brilliant at Transfiguration, Defence against the Dark arts and Charms."

"As is the rest of her family, tell me something I do not know Chang!" Voldemort said impatiently. "What is her greatest weakness?"

"Her love for her friends, she is completely devoted to them, particularly Rhia Black and my son." Jenny said. She didn't see the harm in telling that to Voldemort. Both Rhia and Bo were very well trained in defence against the Dark arts.

"Yes, your son. He is a werewolf is he not?"

"Why does that have any importance?" Jenny asked in a dangerous voice.

"Are you aware that everyone you have been asked to kill are werewolves?" Voldemort asked, "Or half breed freaks like your son and that ground keeper Rubeus Hagrid?" Jenny took a sharp intake of breath.

"Why you-"

"No point in cursing me Chang. Now leave, I have something I must do." Voldemort pointed his wand at Jenny. Jenny knew better then to try and get on Voldemort's bad side. She left the room and closed the door silently behind her. She walked down the hall. Bellatrix Lestrange was watching her carefully from under her hood. Jenny went through a door into a small, dark room. She pulled up her sleeve and itched at her arm. It had been itchy non-stop since she'd got it. It felt like devil ants crawling all up her arm.

"If you don't like it why did you accept it?" Came a wispy voice. Jenny turned quickly, her wand out. She pointed it straight at Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail.

"What do you want Wormtail?" Jenny asked.

"I know what you're doing. You're very brave." Wormtail said. He took a step towards Jenny.

"What do you mean?"

"Working as a spy." Jenny's mind screamed in panic.

"What? I'm not working as a spy." Jenny said.

"Don't worry, I know how easy it is. They say Dumbledore is the greatest wizard but he can't tell when one of his people turns. Being a spy for our master is incredibly difficult." Wormtail said. He took another step forwards, forcing Jenny into a corner. Wormtail took another step towards Jenny. She never remembered him being the same height as her. Maybe he had always been her height, she just hadn't really been this close to Wormtail before. She could see his watery eyes, the sagging skin where he'd lost a lot of weight, the dark haunted look in his eyes.

"What do you want Wormtail." Jenny asked, backing herself into the wall. Bad idea. Wormtail thrust his silver hand against Jenny's throat and lifted her up slightly. Jenny gasped in surprise and shock. Wormtail grabbed her hand and twisted it so that she dropped her wand. Jenny tried to kick out but Wormtail managed to dodge it somehow.

"I was always jealous of the others for getting you April and Lily. Now one of them is dead and you're free." Wormtail said. Jenny's eyes widened, she tried to scream but Wormtail squeezed her throat even harder, cutting off all air to her lungs. "How does it feel to be the weak one for a change Jenny? To be the one who has to follow orders."

"I don't know what you mean." Jenny wheezed. Wormtail pinned her harder against the wall before pressing his lips against hers. He was clumsy, very clumsy. Jenny couldn't scream or struggle. She opened her mouth and bit down on his bottom lip as hard as she could. Wormtail let out a shout of pain and dropped Jenny. Jenny fell to the floor. One hand searched for her wand while the other rubbed her neck. She found her wand just as Wormtail turned towards her dangerously.

"Don't come near me." Jenny said with heavy breaths.

"Fine." Wormtail said. "You know that I have powers and contacts you can only dream of." He said.

"There's nothing that you have that can make me jealous Pettigrew." Jenny said. She spat on the floor as she tasted blood in her mouth. She glanced at Wormtail to see him wipe some blood away from his lips. Jenny felt like being sick, she was actually almost retching. She apparated out of the room and into the kitchen of April's house in Godric's Hollow, Wales. April was in the kitchen preparing a small meal for herself, apparently being made head auror seemed to give April even more spare time. Jenny ran to the sink and threw up in it. April started in surprise and went to Jenny.

"What happened?" She asked. Jenny just threw up again. April winced and rubbed Jenny's back. She threw up again and just stood over the sink.

"Shit." Jenny muttered.

"What?" April asked. Jenny closed her eyes and felt tears coming to her eyes. She wanted Remus, not April. She could no longer have him just because of some stupid accident. Jenny started crying.

"I'm such an idiot" Jenny cried as she let April wrap her arms around her. Jenny buried her head in April's shoulder and cried.

"We can all be idiots. Where have you been?" April asked. Jenny pulled away from April.

"No where." She said, avoiding April's eyes.

"Jenny, pelase. I've been so worried for you. Lily's worried about you." April said, "And the guys think you're a Death Eater. Where have you been?" Jenny sank into a chair, April sat in a chair next to her. Jenny took some deep breaths before turning to look April directly in the eyes.

"I am a Death Eater." Jenny said. "I've been hurting people and watching people get hurt and not been able to do anything about it." Jenny said. April's face was devoid of any emotion.

"This isn't a joking matter Jenny. You can't be a Death Eater you're...you're..." Jenny pulled up her sleeve and showed April the dark mark. "Oh my..." April looked pale. "Why?"

"Because I have nothing to live for and Dumbledore needed someone undercover."

"So you got the dark mark!" April asked. "I'll have to put you into Azkaban. Dammit Jenny!" April snapped standing up "I can't put you into Azkaban, you know that. Why did you do it? Nothing to live for? What about me, Lily, James, Sirius, Bo!" April snapped. Jenny stood up as well.

"At the time I wasn't thinking straight. I regret it now but there's nothing I can do! I'm in Voldemort's inner circle!" Jenny said, April's eyes widened then she grinned. Jenny looked at her confused. "What?"

"That's it!" April said. "We need someone in Voldemort's inner circle. We won't tell the others about you...well just Lily, Sirius and James-"

"That is the others." Jenny said.

"But we'll give you information to feed to Voldemort. You can be a spy for us, like Snape is doing."

"Yeah, he's having a tough time." Jenny muttered. He could still taste the saltiness of Wormtail's blood and felt bile rising in her throat. She went back to the sink and retched.

"Why are you ill though?" April asked, going to the cupboard and getting out a potion for Jenny to drink.

"I made Pettigrew's lip bleed." Jenny said. April looked at her amused. "He tried to kiss me so I bit him." April burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" Jenny snapped.

"It is actually. Nothing is really funny anymore." April said, "But that is!" Jenny picked up a wet dish cloth that was over the tap and threw it at April

* * *

Voldemort closed his eyes and let his mind go into a sort of trance. He had been working on this since he discovered that Harry could get into his mind. It was past midnight and no one would be awake, well no child anyway.

Emma lay in her bed fast asleep. She rolled over as a shiver ran through her body, like someone had poured ice water over her. She rolled over again onto her back and slowly opened her eyes. Her usual sparkling emerald eyes had gone red, everything, the whites, pupils and iris had all gone red. She blinked a few times as if adjusting to the light before getting out of the bed. She looked at herself and ran her hands over her body like it was a novelty. She went to a mirror that Erika had snuck into the room. She started at her body for a while before an evil smirk spread across her face. The deep red of her eyes was unnerving. She turned around and left the dormitory. She went up the stairs to the top dormitories, she glanced in the seventh year girl's dorms but nothing interesting in there. She went down a few stairs to the sixth year girls. She looked in. Hermione was fast asleep in her bed. Lavender Brown was hugging a small white teddy bear while Pavarti Patil lay in her bed with Crookshanks curled up at the end of the bed. In the fifth year dormitories, Ginny and her friends were all asleep in the middle of the room like they had been in the middle of a girl's night before falling asleep. Emma wasn't interested in the other years. She took a quick glance in the first year's dorms. Jessie and Kaylee were fast asleep as well, exhausted from their first day at Hogwarts.

Emma left the stairs and walked across the common room to the boy's dorms. She missed the first few years, glancing in on Orion before heading to the sixth year dorms. Her brother was tossing in his sleep like he was having a nightmare. Ron was murmuring something about frogs. Neville Longbottom was curled up like a cat. Dean Thomas had his hangings drawn and Seamus Finnigan was snoring gently. Emma went in and went to Harry's trunk and rummaged through it. She found the two way mirror that her dad had given her, her dark red eyes gleamed slightly. She saw the hilt of the knife he had used to break locks. She went through the trunk a few more times before closing it and going to Harry. She looked at him carefully, taking in every bit of his appearance. She heard a soft croak and jumped as she saw Trevor the toad hopping across the floor. She sneered at him and fought the urge to kick him. She left the dormitory quickly and hurried up the stairs to the seventh year boy's dorm. She peered in. The room was messy except around a bed that was obviously Bo Lupin's bed. She went over and pulled open his hangings. Bo was sitting in his bed reading. He looked up when Emma pulled open his hangings.

"Emma?" He asked in surprise. He glanced at her eyes and scrambled out of the bed. "Oh shit." He muttered. Emma closed her eyes and collapsed on the bed. Bo went to her slowly and rolled her over. She looked like she'd just fainted, she was strangely pale and her skin felt cold. "Dammit." Bo muttered. He went around the bed and lifted Emma into his bed without thinking. He pulled his blanket around her before a thought struck him...where was he going to sleep? He wouldn't dare sleep in the same bed as Emma, he was scared of what she might say when she woke up. He felt Emma's hand, it was absolutely freezing and she was beginning to shiver.

"Oh fuck it." Bo muttered. He climbed into the bed and pulled the hangings shut. He slipped under the duvet and pulled Emma towards him. She was cold, even through her nightclothes. He wrapped his arms around her, he had to warm her up some how. Bo felt her body shaking uncontrollably against his.

"It's ok." He muttered to no one at all. He kissed Emma's forehead and rubbed her arm as he tried to sleep and give her his body heat at the same time.

Voldemort opened his eyes. A few more excursions and he'd know everything he wanted. He smirked and called his closets Death Eaters to him.

* * *

A/N:-You guys have truly outdone yourselves in the reviewing department, I'm really considering making more threats, hehe. Nah, I'm not that evil but your reveiws all had me laughing. You're all soooooo funny! Do you really think that after my rant on Slash i'd turn this fic into a slash? hahahahahahahaha!!! Man, you guys are cool. haha. I'm laughing soo much. Also It wud also be VERY MUCH appreciated if all ur reviews sed a bit less of "HARRY AND RHIA! HARRY AND RHIA!!" cause i get the idea...you guys want HArry and Rhia! None of you actually helped with the love triangle i have going but i'll try and do something about Harry and Rhia but if i do, I can't have them dating cause I have other plans for Rhia and if they do date, it'll mess up the final battle scene....well sorta, and I don't want to have to rewrite hte final battle scene...AGAIN! I've already had to change it a few times cause i wasn't happy with the way one of the characters died so I did it agen....and agen....and agen....then something happened to KAylee and then the REAL kaylee decided to get me to change what happened to Kaylee cause she thought it'd be funny, so i had to rewrite it AGAIN! so if i get HArry and Rhia together i'll have to completely change ALL my storylines and stuff.....will you guys be happy with flings and like a couple kisses now and then? All you Emma/Bo lovers watch out for the next chapter. IT's Emma's PoV....I can't WAIT until i do Rhia's PoV cause Emma and Rhia are soooo fun to write! they remind me of writing Lily and April's PoVs.....oh i miss writing To The End..  
  
Also a small note to Rinny: None of u guys no what James was like before seventh year cause i started Glittering MAsqurade half way through. So for all you know James could have been like Emma. But in the next chapter, you get to see more about why Emma is how she is cause the next chapter is first person from Emma's PoV.  
  



	13. When Will My Reflection Show

A/N:-This Chapter is for Hiba (Padfoot and Prongs 4 ever man!), and to Kaylee, who's devotion to helping me with this story is touching.

* * *

When Will My Reflection Show  
  
Emma's PoV

Ah, bed is nice and warm. Not my bed though. I've got my eyes closed but I know enough to tell that this is not my bed, particularly as there are arms around me, not girl's arms...boy's arms. What did I do last night? I pretty much remember bickering with Erika over the use of my make up then us turning on Rhia with our pillows before going to sleep. Which leads to the question...how did I get here? Who's bed am I in. I'm almost too scared to have a look. I know, I know. Emma Potter, universal flirt, too scared to see if she's sleeping with a boy? I'm insecure ok! The flirting is a way of getting the attention that Harry gets. Not that I complain but it can be a bit troublesome.

"Hey, fur face, you going to lessons?" Came the sound of one of the boys who I knew bullied Bo.

"No, I'm feeling a bit ill, tell Flitwick I'm sorry." Bo croaked making me jump. I sat up and glanced at Bo. Bo put a hand over my mouth. I was a bit too shocked to say anything anyway.

"Whatever." Came the reply. There was the sound of the boys leaving the dorm room and closing the door. Bo looked so cute. He looked all sleepy, his hair was messy and he looked tired. He opened up the hangings a fraction to glance out into the room. He then let go of my mouth and turned to me.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me. I opened my mouth but wasn't able to reply. Bo just looked at me seriously.

"I-I...how did I end up here?" I asked.

"You don't remember?" Bo asked. I shook my head uncertainly.

"Should I?" I asked. I knew I should move out of Bo's bed but it was so much comfier then my bed. Maybe that's what you got for being a head student. Bo looked at me like I was a bit thick.

"Oh, I thought you would have known. You came to the bed." He said, "You actually came to my room last night but you weren't yourself." Bo said. I raised an eyebrow.

"How?" I asked.

"Well, you're eyes were all...red" Bo said. I laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous, my eyes are green." I said. Bo looked at me seriously and just looked at me. I looked into his brown eyes. "You're joking right?" I asked. He shook his head. I quickly tumbled out of his bed and looked around. "Mirror!" I demanded. He slowly pulled himself out of bed and handed me a mirror from one of his room mate's trunks. I looked into the mirror and looked at myself. My skin was a little paler then usual. My emerald eyes sparkled in the dim light of the room. I couldn't help smiling. I loved my eyes, I loved my red hair, I loved my mum for giving me my eyes and hair. I looked myself over once again before handing the mirror back to Bo. He was looking at me in a way he'd been doing since I saw him again over the summer. I hadn't failed to notice it. It reminded me of the way most boys looked at me, but there was something more in the way Bo looked at me.

"Thanks." I said to him with a smile. He gave me a weak smile and put the mirror away. "So why does he have a mirror?" I asked with a smirk.

"Patrick's vain." Bo said. He turned to look at me again. I gave him a smile and suddenly felt rather awkward. I felt like I should do something, it was probably because I'd woken up next to him.

"Ok, well..." I bit my lip. "I should get to lessons." I said uncertainly. Bo nodded and looked away. I'd never really seen Bo look so vulnerable then when he was with me. It was really strange, it was really cute as well but as nice as Bo was, he just wasn't my type. I prefer the 'bad boys' as Rhia likes to say. I went out with Patrick last year until I discovered that he was the one who bullied Bo. Patrick and I used to sneak out all over the place, then my next boyfriend, a boy called Michel Corner. Yes I know he was Ginny's ex, and he's now dating Cho but he's a player...I'm a player we got along just fine. It was great!

"Ok, yeah I guess." Bo muttered.

"Are you going to lessons?" I asked softly. Bo shook his head.

"Day before the full moon." Bo said. "I've been told not to go to school on that day remember?" He asked.

"Oh yeah." I said with a frown. How could I forget? "Well, if I don't see you later good luck." I said. I went to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips as I always did on the full moon. Bo and I had discovered in my second year that for some reason a small kiss from me seemed to calm his wolf. Yes he did sleep most of the time but when he didn't take the Wolfsbane potion it called his wolf. This kiss was different though, as I began to pull away I felt Bo's arms around me. I tensed slightly.

"Bo, what are you-" I started to say but I felt Bo's lips on mine again. I didn't know what to do! I had a boyfriend. I was seeing Jason now. He was my boyfriend. I couldn't return the kiss? I didn't know what I was doing as I put my arms around Bo's neck and kissed him back. I felt Bo's tongue hungrily venture into my mouth. That's when I came to my sense.

"No!" I shouted as I pushed Bo away. "I have a boyfriend Bo." I said, I didn't wipe my mouth because I liked Bo's mouth on mine...for some reason. I just looked at him.

"Oh Merlin, I'm sorry Emma." He said hitting himself. "I'm so sorry. I'm tired and I'm not thinking straight. I think waking up with you in my bed just flipped my mind slightly and you're so much younger then me. I'm being stupid" I looked at him confused. If I didn't know any better I'd say he loves me but that's ridiculous. Why would Bo love me? Well more then he would love Rhia or Hermione? Bo looked at me.

"Please don't say anything to anyone." He said desperately. I opened my mouth to speak but Bo gave me that look he could do that made me stay quiet. "Please, not even Rhia."

"I can't hide things from Rhia, she's like my sister." I said quietly. Bo put his hands to his hair, he felt like he was going to pull out his hair. I went over to him and put my hands on his. "Don't pull out your hair." I ordered him. Bo looked at me and slowly let go of his hair. I lowered his hands and gave him a smile.

"Emma, can we just forget about what happened?" He asked. "I can't believe I just did that. I didn't mean to do that and, well..." He suddenly stopped. He sounded as though he was getting more and more awkward.

"I need to get to lessons." I said with a sigh. He nodded and I let go of his hands. "Will you be ok?" I asked him. Bo nodded and sat on his bed. I gave him a weak smile and left the room. I closed the door and leant against it. Whoa! Bo was a good kisser. I put a hand over my chest where my heart was pounding so hard against my ribs. I frowned slightly before going to get changed.

* * *

"Ok, I made up a new song." Rhia said flipping through her notebook. I nodded and stood with the guitar slung over my shoulder. We had officially been given permission by Dumbledore to rehearse in the room of Requirement. I wasn't really paying much attention. It was the full moon last night. Bo should be in the hospital wing at the moment. I really wanted to go and see him. I always did on the full moons. I knew that Rhia knew about my anxiety but since I told her about what had happened between me and Bo she wanted to keep me away from him. I knew her reasoning to do so but I was really anxious.

"Cool, what is it?" Orion asked, spinning a drumstick in his fingers. I found that so irritating sometimes.

"Um, well, they're some...they're not really Rock songs but I thought we'd give them a try." Rhia said.

"But we only do Rock." Kara said, turning to Rhia.

"I know, it's just that I didn't feel like writing any." Rhia snapped. "I write what I feel ok." Kara held her hands up.

"Ok, sorry." She said. The other three started bickering among themselves over what song to start playing first. I took off my bass guitar. I played Bass and guitar for the band because I'd been playing longest though I preferred the guitar. I picked up my guitar. It was dark blue with a few light blue streaks across it. It had a photo of me and Rhia stuck on the front from when I went a bit crazy a few summers ago and decided to decorate my guitar. It was a picture of me and Rhia pulling faces at the camera. That was it, I had to let it out. I didn't care if they weren't expecting me to make up a song, I had to make up a song. I had the worst voice of everyone in our band but I just...did I say I didn't care?

"Look at me, You may think you see who I really am, but you'll never know me. Everyday it's as if I play a part, now I see that if I wear a mask I can fool the world but I cannot fool my heart." I sang into the magical microphone that we'd set up. I looked at my guitar as I played the chords and tune how I thought it should go. The other three turned to look at me like I was mad. I knew why, I never sang, I never wrote the songs. I wrote the music but not the songs. In fact I hated making up the songs because I didn't like people knowing what I was feeling most of the time. I didn't see what was happening behind me but suddenly Orion joined in by giving me a basic beat.

"Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me. When will my reflection show who I am inside?" I was very aware that Kara and Rhia could sing this so much better then I was doing now. Rhia's voice was the most amazing voice in the world but she was too shy to sing. Which was really weird considering who her parents are. I made up the rest of the song on the spot. Rhia and Kara looking utterly confused. When I finished I put my guitar down and sank into a chair.

"Oh my god." Kara said slowly.

"Shut up and leave me alone" I muttered moodily. I was in a bad mood now. That wasn't the best of ideas, to sing. Rhia just looked at me and then looked at her note book

"Um, ok" Rhia said slowly. "Um, well do you want to practice Happy ending?"

"No." I said.

"Ok, um, Together?" Rhia asked.

"No."

"How about an upbeat song?" Kara suggested.

"No." I muttered.

"Yeah!" Orion shouted. "Please, please, please!" He begged.

"Ok." Rhia said, "Emma pick up your bass." She said. I mumbled and held onto my guitar. "Emma!"

"FINE!" I shouted at her.

"Emma, just because you can't see Bo doesn't mean you have to get all snappy with me." Rhia snapped at me.

"I'm not getting snappy at you." I said, "I'm just pissed off!"

"Over what?" Rhia asked. I looked at her. What was I pissed off at? Well recently people had been rubbing in the fact that Harry was so precious again. More attacks on Muggles meant that Harry was in the limelight again. Bo was confusing me and Jason was out with some Aurors doing some field medicine.

"Over everything!" I said. "I don't want to do this."

"Come on, just this one song, I know you love it." Kara said. I looked at her and threw my guitar on the floor before picking up my bass.

"EMMA!" Rhia cried as my guitar gave a snap.

"Who cares?" I muttered. I knew I'd regret it later. "What are we playing?"

"Mickey." Kara said with a grin. Orion grinned and Rhia laughed. It was the first song they'd actually learnt to play and Emma usually liked it.

"Fine." Emma sighed.

"Wicked." Orion said, he loved the piece because it was the only one he didn't mess up in. I rolled my eyes and played the song anyway.

* * *

"Emma." Rhia said. I turned to look at her. We had left the instruments in the room of requirement. They would be looked after until we needed them and my guitar would be returned to my dorm room.

"Yeah?" I said.

"You wanna go to the kitchens?" Rhia asked. She looked at Kara with a look I knew. She wanted to talk to me in private. Kara rolled her eyes and carried on with Orion, who was walking down the corridors with a bounce. I went with Rhia as we head down towards the kitchen. "What was that about?" Rhia asked.

"What?" I asked.

"That song, you've never made one up before." I shrugged.

"I don't know. I just felt like making up the song. Is that a crime?" I asked.

"No, just wondering." Rhia said. She turned to look at me. "You fancy going to go and see Bo later, like on the way back?"

"Of course." I said. She smiled and linked her arm with mine. There were some people coming out of the great hall as we passed. I knew them all by sight, all boys in the year above. One of them flashed me a grin, I answered with a smile. He came up to me and took my arm.

"Hey, look I was wondering, if you're not going with anyone already if you would like to go to Hogsmeade with me." He asked me. I looked at him. He was ok. Brown hair, thin body slightly on the skinny side though.

"What's you're name again?" I asked, looking interested. Rhia rolled her eyes.

"Leo." He said with a smirk. Thinking he was in there was he? Yeah right.

"That's such a nice name, it means lion or something doesn't it?" I asked. Leo puffed out his chest slightly. "I would love to go with you but I'm afraid I'm going to have to get back to you on that." I said, knowing full well that I was already going to go and meet Jason. Leo looked at me with a smile.

"I can wait." He said with a wink.

"I bet you can." I said touching his chest playfully. I looked to Rhia who was shaking her head in amusement.

"What about you then Black?" He asked. "You free?"

"Yes but I'd rather not go with you." Rhia answered. Leo's grin faltered but he quickly put it back up again.

"I'll talk to you soon then Emma" He said, he leant down and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. He ran to join a few of his friends.

"Ravenclaws...will they ever learn." I muttered. Rhia laughed.

"No, I don't think they will." Rhia said. "They're supposed to be clever as well." We both laughed as we head to the kitchens. Rhia reached forwards and tickled the pear in the portrait and the portrait swung forwards. We climbed into the hole and into the kitchen. We were met by a mass of house elves.

"Harry Potter's sister!" squealed a house elf with a huge tower of hats on his head. He had mismatched socks and a small scarf around his neck. I forced a smile at that I sent to Dobby the House elf. I hated being addressed as that.

"Dobby." Rhia said with a smile.

"What can Dobby be getting for you misses." He asked.

"Um," Rhia looked at me. I shrugged.

"Chocolate muffin?" I asked. House elves rushed around.

"A couple of cookies please" Rhia asked. Dobby suddenly went humble.

"Miss Black is too nice." He said, "No one is ever saying please to Dobby."

"Well they're just rude." I said to Dobby. Dobby seemed to shuffle his feet. Rhia and I looked at each other with a smile. We were quickly given the food then offered more.

"Um, no it's fine, really. I think we can eat this." I said.

"Come again!" Squeaked a house elf.

"Don't worry, we will." I said. Rhia and I tumbled out of the kitchen laughing.

"Good old house elves." Rhia muttered. I grinned at her and we went back up to the main hall. "Emma, what are we going to call our band?" Rhia asked. "We've been rehearsing for like two months now and we still haven't come up with a name." I thought for a moment. A name, I really hadn't thought about it. How exactly did you come up with a name for a band? Just pick a random word? Ok, lets try this.

"Thriller." I said randomly.

"Thriller?" Rhia asked amused.

"Yeah, you know like the Michael Jackson song." I said. Rhia grinned.

"We will propose it to Kara and Orion" Rhia said.

"Definitely." I said, I linked arms with Rhia as we went up the stairs.

"What's up with you and Jason, Have you heard from him recently?" Rhia asked as she stole a bit of my muffin.

"Yeah, he's just passed his fourth assessment. He's just got two more to go then he'll be a fully qualified Healer." I said excitedly. Rhia laughed.

"I have to admit that I'm surprised you're going out with Jason, he's not the kind of guy you usually like-"

"Who's this?" asked Harry from behind. I turned quickly and hit Harry's arm. Ron was looking away awkwardly, no doubt what happened the other night was still on his mind. I was merely making a point of the fact that I can control ANY guy that tries to do anything to me. Even if it is a detention.

"Jason." Rhia said with a smirk.

"Who? The healer?" Harry asked, he looked to me.

"Yeah, he's my boyfriend." I said with a smile, turning slowly on the balls of my feet.

"But-he's-Come with me Emma." Harry said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me through the school

"Hey! Let go." I said to Harry. He let go near the hospital wing and carried on walking. "What's wrong with you?" I asked rubbing my arm.

"Jason is five years older then you."

"So?"

"Mum and dad don't like it. They told you not to see him." Harry said. I glared at him.

"And you're going to tell them are you?" I asked him. "You take the fun out of everything in my life."

"I just don't want you to get hurt in stuff that I bring about. You know that." Harry said.

"And it's ruining my life. You're too protective, everything that I do you tell mum and dad. No wonder they prefer you." I snapped.

"They do not prefer me!" Harry retorted. He stopped by the doors to the hospital wing.

"They so do, and don't deny it. Are you going to go and tell them now?" Emma asked.

"No." Harry said. "Dad's here." He said grimly. I grinned.

"He is? He actually came to see us?" I asked. I was incredibly surprised, Dad had never come to see us before...no, he came in our fourth year but that was different. I went to the hospital wing and burst through the door. Bo was sitting in one of the beds reading a book. I gave him a nervous smile before going to mum's office. Mum was sitting on dad's lap laughing about something.

"Please don't do that." I said, "Do you want to scar my innocent mind?" I asked. Dad looked at and grinned.

"Emma!" He said, mum got off Dad and let dad come to hug me.

"It's only been one day week." I wheezed as he hugged me tightly. He let go of me and gave me a smile.

"Where's Harry?" He asked. My smile faltered very slightly. "What?"

"Didn't you just talk to him?" I asked.

"Well, yes we asked him to get you then come back." Lily said.

"I think he went back to the common room" I said. Dad sighed and sat down. "How's work?" I asked.

"It's stressful. I wish I was still an auror." Dad muttered. Mum took dad's hands and smiled at him.

"I don't, you're safer as the minister" Mum said. Dad gave her a smile before looking at me.

"How have you been Emma?" He asked. "You been behaving yourself?"

"Do I ever misbehave?" I asked innocently. Dad raised an eyebrow and I gave him a grin.

"Well the things I've heard in the week I've been here-" Mum said giving me a glance. I scowled slightly.

"What have you heard?" I asked. Mum gave me a knowing smile before wrapping her arms around dad's neck.

"I have to check on Bo." She said. She kissed dad on the cheek. "She's just like you used to be." She muttered to dad.

"I heard that." I said.

"You were meant to Emma." She said with a smile. She left the office so I was left with dad. Dad gave me an intrigued look and leant forwards onto the desk. I went to sit down in the chair opposite and stared at him in the eyes

"Oh no, you know I can't outstare you." He muttered. I gave him a grin. "So you're a player are you?" I looked at him surprised.

"What? No." I said a bit quickly. James laughed and sat back.

"As long as no one forces you to do anything I don't mind." Dad said. My mouth fell open. "And they can't be any older then Harry." Dad said. I tried to stop a look of guilt spread across my face. Dad seemed to notice and looked at me. "What is it Emma?"

"Nothing." I said quickly. Dad looked at me highly sceptically.

"Who's your boyfriend?" Dad asked.

"No one. I don't have one." I said defensively.

"Emma." He said sternly. I bit my lip.

"He's a healer in training" I muttered quickly.

"Emma! It's not Jason is it?!" He asked. I shrugged

"Maybe."

"He's five years older then you Emma. I will not allow you to see him."

"But you'll let Harry go out with a girl who's older then him or go out with someone five years younger?" I asked.

"Harry's different, he's responsible and he can look after himself." Dad said.

"And I can't?" I asked. Dad looked like he was ready to hit himself for that comment.

"Emma, I'm sorry. It's just been a really stressful week and without your mum around my stress levels have been building." Dad said apologetically.

"Yeah, whatever dad." I said feeling very annoyed. "I think I'll go back to the common room now." Dad called me back.

"Emma, please. I'm trying to be a better dad. Tell me how to do it?" He asked sincerely. I looked at him with angry eyes. Dad's eyes had no effect on me what so ever.

"Stop comparing me to Harry. I can't be Harry, I'm not the child that lived. Just because I don't have a scar on my forehead people treat me differently" I said to dad.

"Emma it's not because of that, you're the youngest in the family. We want to give you the best chance possible." Dad said.

"Kaylee and Jessie aren't treated any differently to Orion or Rhia. Kara isn't treated differently." I said.

"Kara's family is a Muggle family, they're different." Dad said.

"Not really." Lily said coming into the office. "What are we talking about?" She asked.

"I'm going." I said. I left the office as mum asked Dad what he'd said to me. I was about to leave when I heard Bo call my name.

"Hi." He said with a slight frown. I gave him a smile and went to his bedside.

"How are you doing?" I asked him.

"Better." He said. "What about you?"

"Please don't ask. I've felt better" I muttered as I sat down.

"Is it because of me?" He asked. I looked up at him.

"Sort of" I said truthfully. Bo hated it when I lied to him.

"Look, about the other day, I didn't...Do you think we could maybe forget about it?" Bo asked. I looked at him in the eyes.

"Was I that bad?" I asked him.

"No, you were amazing it's just that...I don't want it to ruin our friendship" He said like it was a difficult thing to say. I gave him a smile.

"If you want it like that then sure. I could try." I said to him. Bo grinned. "I have to do some homework." I said, "I'll see you later." I got up and kissed his cheek. I was half way out of the door when Bo called me back.

"Emma," I turned around, "Just out of curiosity, of all the guys you've kissed where was I-" I smiled, I didn't have to hear the rest of that question.

"At the top." I answered before he could finish. Bo grinned even more, looking happier with himself.

"Thanks." He said

"No problem." I said. I blew him a kiss with a cheeky smile and Bo laughed. I left the hospital and bumped straight into Malfoy and his cronies.

* * *

A/N:-I haven't updated in a while cause i've been busy and annoyed. I vaguely asked people to tone down on the HArry/Rhia stuff. Now, i've sorted out what's happning and i'm not happy with it but if it'll get people to be quiet about HArry and Rhia then I'm going to have to do this story line. I'm getting fed up of people harassing me about it. Even my friends at school are harrassing me. Does it not occur to some people that I am the author and just let me do what i want but nooooo, even my best friend complains about HArry and HErmione being together, just cause she read that scene about Rhia and HArry int he snow in Beyond the end! Thank you to those of you who respected my wishes with the whole..no HArry/Rhia stuff. I'm not ranting at anyone really it's just that i'm getting a bit annoyed, i've asked in several Author's Notes for people to stop Harassing me about it but it doesn't seem to have worked. As Kaylee knows, i've had to change everything, but at least the general storyline works. My main plan for the story, the relationships screw up some of the minor subplots though. NEver mind. Next chapter will be up when i have time to finish it. 


	14. sk8a boi

Skater Boi

Emma took a step back. Malfoy sneered at her.

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked him suspiciously.

"Taking a walk. Shouldn't you be all tucked away in bed?" Malfoy said patronisingly.

"Watch what you're saying Malfoy." Emma said.

"Oh, such big words for such a little girl." Malfoy said, "I'd watch it before it gets you into too much trouble." He sneered. Emma tried to make herself slightly taller as she became more and more angry. The door to the Hospital wing opened and Bo came out, he was pulling his jumper on properly.

"Oh, hello Fur face, come to join our party?" Malfoy said with mock joy. Bo stopped in mid action and looked at Malfoy.

"Do you want your prefect badge stripped?" Bo asked. "I'm sure your father would love that." Bo said. Malfoy's eyes narrowed. Crabbe and Goyle both clenched their fists.

"Try and control those gorillas of yours Malfoy, they may get you into trouble one day." Emma said smugly. Malfoy started forwards but the attention of the five teenagers were caught by someone shouting.

"WATCH OUT!!" Came a voice. Almost as soon as the person shouted Orion skid around the corner of the corridor on his skateboard. "Good day Emma." He said lifting his baseball cap as he zoomed past, only just avoiding Malfoy. Mei was running after him.

"Orion!" She shouted. She stopped when she reached Emma. "Orion...trouble...Snape....hunting..." She said breathlessly. Malfoy sneered.

"Detention to Black." Malfoy said. Mei stood in front of Malfoy. He sneered at her and got a smile in return.

"You know. I don't really like you, neither does my sister, so I want to give you a present." She said.

"And what's that?" Malfoy asked. Mei kicked Malfoy hard in the shin before running off laughing. Emma burst out laughing and Bo smirked.

"The healer is just in there." Bo said nodding to the doors. "Come on Emma." He said. He put an arm around Emma's shoulders and she let him lead her back to the common room.

* * *

"ORION!" Mei shouted as she ran after him. Orion looked back and stopped the skateboard.

"Mei?" He asked.

"Snape...hunting." She said, she bent over and held onto her knees.

"Yeah you said." Orion said. He turned and looked at the main staircase and grinned. "I bet you I can make it down those stairs and not fall off." He said. Mei held onto his arm.

"No, if you get caught you'll be in so much trouble." Mei said.

"Yeah, then you'll worm me out by saying that someone cursed me." Orion said. "Perfect!" He said. Mei shook her head.

"No, Orion you did that last year!" Mei said. "How did you get a skateboard back?" She asked.

"Kara's brother sent it to me." Orion said with a grin. "Now stand back and watch this." He said.

"Orion!" Mei called as he pushed off and kicked the floor to gain speed. Several people had to dive out of the way not to get hit. When he got to the stairs Orion did an ollie and landed on the stone banister of the stairs. He did a fifty –fifty boardslide then when he reached the bottom of the banister, kicked off again to jump to the next staircase.

"Excuse me, sorry...pardon me..." Orion said as he slide down the stairs. He was reaching the bottom when Mei shouted his name.

"SNAPE TWELVE O'CLOCK!!" She screamed from the top of the stairs. Orion looked at her confused then looked straight ahead. At the bottom of the steps Snape stood with his arms crossed.

"AH!" Orion shouted as he tried to get out of the slide. He flew off the banister and flew towards Snape. Snape's wand was out almost immediately.

"Immobulus!" he said. Orion froze in mid air. His expression a twisted look of fear and shock. Snape looked up at Mei and indicated for her to come down. Mei slowly made her way down. He took the spell off Orion and he fell in a heap on the floor.

"Mr. Black." Snape said coldly. Orion looked up.

"Why hello Professor Snape. What a nice day, have you washed your hair?" Orion asked. Snape glared at Orion.

"You're as impertinent as your mother and father." Snape said.

"Nah, they're just cheeky." Orion said. Mei nudged Orion in the ribs.

"That's what impertinent means idiot" Mei hissed to Orion. Orion gave Snape a smile.

"Detention Black, for the next week. Miss. Chang, detention for you."

"But I was just warning him."

"But you were still involved, if you would like another detention I would stay quiet." Snape said.

"Well I'm not you." Mei said before covering her mouth. Orion started chuckling while Snape's eyes narrowed even more that Orion could swear that they were shut. Snape turned around and summoned the skateboard to him.

"I thought we took this off you last year." Snape said.

"It's a new board." Orion said, "Not quite custom made but close enough. The wheels were particularly-"

"Shut up Black. I'll be keeping this. I will be talking to Professor Dumbledore about this. You and your family are nothing but trouble." Snape said.

"Don't forget the Lupins." Orion said.

"And the Potters." Mei added.

"And possibly the Changs" Orion said, looking at Mei

"Oh, and the Weasleys, remember that thing that Fred and George did last ye-"

"SILENCE! Both of you! My Office now!" Snape snapped pointing to the dungeons.

"Yes sir" Both Gryffindors said as they followed Snape to the dungeons. Both started chuckling and pulling faces at Snape's back.

"Hey, watch this." Orion breathed. He got out his wand and waved it at Snape's back. A sign appeared on the back of Snape's robes in bright white writing.

KICK ME! I'M STUPID AND I'M UGLY AND A GREASY SLIMY GIT!

Mei started laughing even more as Orion put his wand away.

"Find this funny do you miss Chang?" Snape asked turning around.

"Oh, no sir. This is a very serious offence, I must be put into detention." Mei said, she followed this with an innocent smile. Snape scowled at her and went to his office. Mei and Orion stood in front of Snape's desk as he paced in front of them

"This kind of thing I have learnt to expect from you Black but Chang, how disappointing you must be to your family." Snape said. Mei's smile disappeared and she seemed to be snarling slightly, or she would have if she had lost her patience. "Your sister, though may not be the most sensible of girls, she is clever." Snape said.

"My sister's boring though." Mei said. Snape sneered.

"You may think so Miss. Chang but at least she may be able to salvage what's left of her life, you on the other hand have all your life and you may not get anywhere. Twenty points from both of you, I want you both down here for detention tomorrow and if I hear that Lily Potter has heard of this I will personally see to it that both of you are in detention for the rest of the year." Snape said.

"That's not fair!" Orion snapped.

"Would you like to make that thirty points, Mr. Black?" Snape asked coolly. Orion took in a sharp breath and stormed out of the office. Mei followed, trying desperately not to say anything.

* * *

"When are Quidditch try outs?" Ginny asked Harry eagerly as Harry tried to do some homework.

"Next week." Harry said, "The notices are on the board." Harry muttered.

"Cool, I've got a place right?" Ginny asked.

"Probably." Harry said.

"Bugger off Ginny" Ron snapped. He then turned to Hermione. "Hermione, what is the origin of the Inside-out Curse?" Ron asked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's called the Flayorous Curse" Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, but it turns people inside out." Ron said, "Now..." He looked at her with quill in hand ready to write down whatever she said.

"Fine, write this." Hermione sighed. She looked at Harry and gave him a mischievous grin before turning to Ron. "The Flayorous curse was invented in 1769 by a wizard named Ronald Stupidass." Hermione said. Ron wrote everything down with a frown of concentration.

"He has the same first name as me" Ron muttered. Harry and Ginny started laughing.

"It was invented to keep quite annoying teenagers who don't do their homework at school at the request of the headmaster of Hogwarts at the time." Hermione said. Ron's frown deepened as he read over it.

"Hey! I'm not a stupid ass!" He said, causing Harry and Ginny to burst out laughing even more and Hermione to break out into a grin.

"Do your homework then!" Hermione said. Ron crossed his arms and leant back into the chair he was sitting in.

"Don't worry Ron, you'll learn one day." Ginny said patting her brother's head as she passed him to go and join her friends. Hermione laughed and leant against Harry with her book open. Baloo, Emma's cat, leapt up onto the chair and climbed onto Harry's lap. Harry stroked the cat as he curled up on his legs. Ron sighed and got up.

"I have to go and patrol anyway." Ron said. "Oh, Harry, you starting up the DA any time soon?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know" Harry said. "I suppose I could." Ron smiled.

"Great, well I'll see you guys later." Ron said, "Don't do anything you wouldn't do if I were here." He said before walking off. Hermione watched him walking off towards the dormitory to dump his stuff before he walked out of the portrait hole. Harry on the other hand was watching with amusement as Orion tired to dodge a few spells being fired at him by Rhia. She'd been having a go at him since they discovered that he'd had a run in with Snape. Orion had been banned from bringing skateboards to school but he'd quickly broken that rule. Once Ron had left Hermione sat up, causing Harry to look at her.

"What is it?" Harry asked. Hermione put her book down and looked at Harry.

"I think we..." She stopped and took a breath. "I think we should break up." Hermione said. Harry looked at her vaguely surprised.

"Why?" He asked. "I thought we were doing ok."

"Ok but not great." Hermione said, "Don't take this the wrong way Harry but you're a great guy and I do really like you but I think that we got together because we were both vulnerable when Remus died." Hermione said. Harry looked away to think it over. It made sense. Towards the end of his fifth year he was beginning to wonder why anyone would go out with anyone.

"Yeah I suppose." Harry said. "But we can still be friends can't we?" Harry asked. Hermione grinned and hugged Harry.

"Of course we can." Hermione said, "I love you but not in the way that I love R- someone else." Hermione said, suddenly scowling. Harry laughed. Breaking up was a lot easier then he'd have thought.

"Do you like Ron then?" Harry asked.

"No." Hermione answered quickly. Harry smiled at her though part of him felt a bit hurt that his relationship with Hermione didn't work out.

"Do you want me to tell hi-" Harry started to say but Hermione interrupted

"No. Don't tell him." Hermione said. "If he found out he'd laugh. I mean, no girl in their right mind would like him." Harry chuckled.

"Do you want me to find out if he at least likes you in the same way?" Harry asked.

"Oh could you Harry? That would be so nice of you." Hermione said.

"What are ex-boyfriends for, now can you give me the correct answer to the thing about the Flayorous curse" Harry leant forward, disturbing Baloo. Baloo hissed in annoyance and ran across the room to where Emma was trying to get Jessie off her arm. Hermione sighed and opened up the text book and started to go through it with Harry.

* * *

Harry sat on his broom that hovered a few feet above the ground. He had on foot on his broom handle and the other hanging in the air. Katie looked at the parchment that Harry was looking at

"So who are the recruits?" She asked. Harry looked up to see Ginny and Rhia talking quietly. A few nervous looking second years and a seventh year boy that Harry knew by sight but not name. He knew that he didn't want him on the team. All the seventh year boys bullied Bo for being a werewolf, they had all liked him before they found out.

"Well, we better get on." Katie said. Harry nodded. It was just him and Katie on the pitch. The other members of the team would meet the new recruits later.

"Ok, you've all signed up to try out the Chaser Positions, except...Matthew Baldrick. You want beater?" Harry asked. A young burly looking second year nodded. "We'll give you a try out then we'll see" Harry said. He already knew who he wanted the Chaser positions to go to. Everyone agreed Ginny should be on the team and Harry had seen Rhia on a broom, she was really good at flying and was quite good at being chaser, she had, after all, had some practice with the Holyhead Harpies. Though only Harry knew that.

"Where's the rest of the team?" Asked the seventh year.

"They'll meet you later." Harry said, "Now first, we need to make sure you can all catch a quaffle while in the air then we'll try flying and quaffle possession. Katie will help you out and help me assess your performance." Harry said. The Seventh year grinned at Katie, causing her to roll her eyes. Harry mounted his broom while Katie retrieved the quaffle from the box where all the balls were kept in.

"Ok, everyone in the air and form a circle." Harry said. The students got in a circle. Katie passed the quaffle to Harry, who passed the quaffle to Ginny. Ginny passed the quaffle to Rhia. Rhia passed it back to Harry. The quaffle went around in a circle. One of the second years dropped the quaffle a few times and Rhia seemed to be a little nervous about the try out.

"Ok" Harry said, "Now fly around for a bit and Katie will throw the quaffle at you. You pass it back to her while moving then carry on flying. Don't stop, if you do then you won't be able to be on the team." Harry said.

"Yes sir!" Ginny said as a joke.

"That's an order Ginny" Harry said. Ginny laughed as she flew around. Katie lazily threw the quaffle to the flying Gryffindors. When it came to the seventh year she deliberately threw it too low for him to catch. Harry flew up to her and cleared his throat. She looked at him innocently.

"Yes captain." She asked.

"You're supposed to throw it so they can catch the quaffle." Harry said.

"He's an ex, it's allowed." Katie said dismissively. Harry shook his head in amusement. He watched Ginny and Rhia, they seemed to be doing very well. The two second years had given up after dropping the quaffle three times. Rhia was still a bit nervous and the seventh year was doing really well. Harry really didn't want to have to choose him over Rhia.

"Can I just stop this for a moment!" Harry shouted. "Rhia. Can I speak to you?" Harry asked. Rhia looked at him nervously.

"It's nothing bad, come on." Harry landed gently on the ground. Rhia landed right after him.

"What is it?" Rhia asked, "I'm doing really badly aren't I?"

"No, it's not that, it's just-" Harry tried to think of a way to say this. "I've seen you play better. Are you nervous?" He asked. Rhia nodded.

"A little." She confessed as she looked at the grass.

"Why? You've got this, just pull yourself together a little bit more" Harry said with an encouraging smile to Rhia. Rhia smiled.

"I have?" She asked.

"Just try and get better control over the quaffle. I know you train with the Harpies sometimes. I know you can get this." Harry said truthfully. Rhia grinned and nodded.

"Alright. It's just I got a bit nervous and-" Harry held Rhia by her shoulders.

"Look at me Rhia." Harry said. Rhia looked into Harry's marvellous bright green eyes. They were so similar to Emma's but so different. "You have this." He said. Rhia smiled and nodded. She picked up her broom and mounted it. A new wave of confidence coming over her. Harry grinned and launched himself into the air after her. He over took her and gave her a wink.

"Ok, carry on." Harry said. After that Rhia performed better then Ginny.

"What did you say to her?" Katie asked.

"The truth." Harry said. "She trains with the Holyhead Harpies sometimes, she is really good." Harry said. Katie dropped the quaffle.

"No way! THE Holyhead Harpies?" Katie asked loudly.

"Sh!" Harry hissed. Rhia looked over at them.

"She's in the team. I don't care about anyone else, she's in the team." Katie said quietly. Harry laughed,

"I know, but don't tell him. I want Ginny and Rhia in the team." Harry said. Katie nodded. She agreed with that.

"Ok, Try outs over!" Harry said. "Well, for the Chasers." He added after glancing at the burly second year.

"Great, so who's in?" Ginny asked.

"You and Rhia." Katie said. The Seventh year scowled.

"What? But Black was always dropping the quaffle!" He protested.

"But out of school she trains with the best." Harry said, "Sorry." He said regretfully.

"Whatever." The seventh year muttered. He flew down to the floor. Rhia went to Harry and hugged him in spite of herself.

"I told you you'd get it." Harry said. Rhia grinned.

"Thanks so much." She said to him.

"It's only chaser." Ginny laughed.

"But it means I get to do something." Rhia said. She let go of Harry, who gave Rhia a smile. He liked seeing her happy. Her face just seemed to light up.

"Ok, Beater now." Harry said turning to the remaining Gryffindor who was sitting on the bleachers watching them. "Come up!" He shouted. The Gryffindor grinned and flew into the air. "Right, we'll get you a club and basically I want you to hit the bludger through the three hoops." Harry said. Pointing at the hoops.

"Alright." Matthew Baldrick said with a firm nod. Harry turned to Ginny.

"Would you like to release a bludger?" He asked. Ginny flew to the floor. "Accio club." Harry said. A club flew into the air. He threw it to Matthew who promptly dropped it. Katie turned and rolled her eyes as she went to catch the club. Rhia flew closer to Harry.

"I think Andrew and Jack are better." She muttered.

"Same." Harry whispered back. He turned to smile at her. She laughed and she stayed close to Harry. "Um, here." He said handing back the club that Katie had given him.

"Thanks." Matthew said going red.

* * *

"Stupid Second years." Harry muttered as he pinched his nose and sat in the hospital wing.

"Well, you did tell him to aim for you." Rhia said.

"No, I told him to miss me but aim in my direction!" Harry said, "There's a difference!" He said heatedly. Lily picked up some tissue and dabbed Harry's nose.

"It's just a bleeding nose Harry, it'll be ok in a minute." Lily said with a smirk. She found the whole thing amusing. Harry grumbled and tried to ignore the taste of blood in his mouth from his nose. Lily told Harry to open his mouth and stick out his tongue. Harry did so but he felt really stupid. Lily dropped two drops of a vaguely green liquid on it. Within seconds his nose stopped bleeding. Lily said a simple cleaning spell and the blood around Harry's nose was cleared up. He was grateful that Ginny and Katie had been persuaded to not come with him. Rhia had seen him look even stupider then he did now.

"Ok, all healed up." Lily said, "a word of advice Harry." Lily said. Harry looked at her. "Don't use yourself as a target for a beater." Lily said. "I don't want to keep healing you up." She ruffled Harry's hair before going to her office.

"She's telling the truth. Dad did that once." Rhia said.

"I remember." Harry said. He touched his nose delicately.

"He came home with a broken arm, his knee bent back and an almost shattered skull." Rhia said.

"I said I remembered." Harry said with a smirk. Rhia shrugged.

"Just thought I'd remind you." Rhia said.

"How are your songs coming along?" Harry asked Rhia. Rhia shrugged again.

"Heh, they're alright. I've almost finished one, you know, I told you about it, Happy ending. I just can't get the end of the song right." She said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, I just can't." Rhia said. Harry got up to leave

"Harry, before you go, your dad wants you to write to him." Lily called from the office.

"Ok mum." Harry said. He put his hands in his pockets. Rhia linked arms with him and kept one hand on his arm.

"So, how are you and Hermione doing?" Rhia asked quietly, she looked at the floor and picked at Harry's Jumper.

"We broke up last week." Harry said casually. Rhia looked at him suddenly.

"You did?" She asked, trying to hide a smile. Harry nodded. "That's...terrible." Rhia said, trying to sound sympathetic.

"I know you're absolutely delighted." Harry said to Rhia.

"Am I that obvious?" Rhia asked.

"Since I found out you liked me...yes." Harry said. Rhia sighed and looked straight ahead. They walked in silence for a while. "Hey, Rhia. Do you want to help me set up Ron and Hermione. I don't know what to do." Harry said. Rhia smiled.

"Ok. Can I get Emma to help? She's brilliant at match making." Rhia said.

"That was the idea but I haven't seen Emma since last week." Harry said with a frown. "Well I saw her at breakfast."

"She's been spending a bit more time with Bo. He's helping her with her Charms work." Rhia said. Harry scowled slightly.

"He better not try anything." Harry muttered.

"Don't worry. Emma has a boyf- Emma's not interested." Rhia said but quickly recovered. Harry stopped and looked at Rhia

"What?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Come on, Do you mind helping me out with some of my homework." Rhia said quickly.

"Who's Emma going out with? It better not be that Healer." Harry said.

"Heh, just some guy in Ravenclaw, I forget what his name is." Rhia said quickly. Harry looked at her sceptically.

"Find out." Harry said. Rhia nodded slowly. Harry took a deep breath. "What homework?" He said once he'd calmed down a little.

"Oh, just some Defence against the Dark arts. Our new teacher is a bit weird." Rhia said.

"Why, what's the homework?" Harry asked. "Twinkies." He said. The Fat Lady swung open and He and Rhia walked into the common room.

"Well, we need to practice a few spells." Rhia said.

"I'm not letting you practice on me." Harry said quickly.

"Why not?" Rhia asked with a slight pout. Harry smiled.

"Because I'm not letting you. I'm too valuable." Harry said.

"Pfft! Valuable!" Rhia joked.

"Fine, whatever, just don't injure me!" Harry muttered. Rhia grinned.

"Great." Rhia said. Harry smiled apprehensively. "Don't be nervous, my mum is an auror."

"But you're not." Harry muttered. Rhia sneered sarcastically at him.

"Shut up Harry!" Rhia said.

"No." Harry said.

"Let me get my text book then I'll start cursing you." Rhia said with a laugh. She disappeared up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Harry glanced at the stairs to the boys dormitories. Could he make it there and hide before Rhia got back? Harry was about to make a run for it when he saw Rhia coming towards him. Too late.

* * *

A/N:-MWAHAHAHAHAAAA, i have a plan now. I'm sticking to it, NO MATTER WHAT. I was reading through my story and picking out litle extra things that i could use in my story. Then i kinda realised that HArry and HErmione weren't actually working anyway so you know...bye bye HArry and HErmione! Then my foot swelled up to twice it's normal size (DUnno why i just told you that) So i thought....hm...and came up with my future storyline! I'm quite pleased with it and I know some of you guys will be too, heheheheeeeeeeeee. Sorry about the last A/N i realise i was a little harsh but i was in a REALLY bad mood that day. Hope you liked this chapter, Who's PoV you want next? Harry's, Ron's or Hermione's? I'm thinking HArry, but i really dunno, which one do you want (Rhia is at christmas so no one can vote her), I miss this PoV thing, To The End was so fun to write..... 


	15. Potions

Potions

Lily stirred the potion and glanced at Snape. He was looking over his shelves for a jar.

"Have you found it yet?" Lily asked impatiently.

"Right here Potter." Snape said bitterly. He threw the jar at Lily, causing her to drop her ladle on the floor.

"I'd watch what you do," Lily said, "If we get this wrong it could end up retarding either April or myself."

"And what a big loss that would be." He said dryly. Lily put a sliver of wet red flesh into the potion and stirred it.

"I would like to remind you _Snivellus_ that I am still very good at Jinxes." Lily said, "Lay your issues with James be put to rest." Lily said.

"It is very easy for you to say." Snape said. He sat down at his desk and started marking the work of his pupils. Lily glared at him and continued to stir. She would much rather do this potion in the Hospital wing but it was easier to make it here, it saved taking all the ingredients up the castle from the dungeons. She hated being around Snape. She shivered at a memory from her sixth year involving Snape. She kept her eyes closed as she stirred. She could have used magic to keep the ladle stirring but this particular potion needed to be stirred manually. Lily reached two hundred and pulled out the ladle. She pointed her wand at the bottom of the cauldron and caused the fire to grow in size beneath it.

"Bring to boil and let it boil for ten minutes." She said. Snape pulled a piece of parchment towards him and wrote that down. He looked at Lily as Lily brushed a lock of hair out of the way with her wrist.

"How do you know how to do this?" He asked.

"I've specialised in many branches of Wizarding Medicine." Lily said, "And when Emma was in her first year I did a course in Potions with the Department of Mysteries." Lily told Snape coldly.

"That department won't let anyone but Unspeakables into their courses." Snape said with narrowed eyes.

"They'll let you in if you have the right connections." Lily said. She turned to put some of the ingredients back onto the shelves. Snape's gaze never left her back, well maybe once it drifted lower then her back. Lily felt his gaze and tried to ignore it. But after about five minutes it was making her too uncomfortable.

"What is it Snape?" Lily snapped at Snape.

"Nothing." He muttered going back to the parchment. Lily looked at him suspiciously.

"You don't still love me do you?" Lily asked in disgust. Snape's gaze went to Lily's face.

"How dare you accuse me of such an accusation!" Snape shouted.

"Well is it true? You were in love with me at school." Lily said.

"I would never love a Mud-" Snape couldn't seem to say the word. "A Muggle born like you." He said.

"You better not or you're in for a rough life while I work here." Lily said, "You know how protective my husband is." Lily said with a smug look. Snape shook slightly and slammed his fists on his desk making Lily jump slightly.

"I don't care about you or your family, Potter, you can all die for all I care." Snape said. "The sooner the project finishes the better." He said as he sat down again. Lily rolled her eyes and turned back to the cauldron. She extinguished the fire and took a deep breath.

"Allow potion to cool before putting it into vials. Store at cool temperatures and away from the sun." She dictated to Snape.

"Very well." He said writing it down. Lily turned and stormed out of Snape's office. She hated him so much. She understood why she had to work with him to do this potion, he couldn't do it himself. He was brilliant at Potions but he lacked the medical knowledge that was needed not to make the drinker insane. Lily had overseen everything that Snape had done and then added the last bits at the end that prevented any form of madness from setting in. Hopefully it would work. Lily walked through the silent castle. She heard the scuffle of feet and turned to see thin air.

"SSH!" Pierced the air.

"Accio." Lily said pointing her wand lazily towards the end of the hall. A long silver cloak flew to her hands. Emma and Rhia smiled innocently at her. Their arms filled with sweets. Lily conjured a sack and held it out. "In." She said.

"Mum!" Emma moaned quietly.

"Would you like me to call professor Snape?" Lily asked.

"Fine!" Rhia muttered. The two girls put the food into the sack and Lily did it up.

"Now back to bed." Lily said.

"Aren't you going to give us a detention?" Emma asked.

"Don't encourage her!" Rhia muttered sharply to Emma.

"I'm only the healer, not a teacher." Lily said with a smile. Emma and Rhia grinned.

"Cool, can we have the cloak back?" Rhia asked, "We borrowed it from Harry." Rhia held out her hand.

"Tell him to collect it from me tomorrow." Lily said with a smirk. Emma and Rhia frowned before turning around. Emma pulled a piece of parchment out of her pocket. Lily sighed. Why James, Sirius and Remus gave these contraptions to their children was beyond Lily. April didn't know about them and Jenny just didn't care. Neither did Lily really but it just confused her. She went to the hospital wing and put Harry's cloak on the coat stand just inside her office. There was a door in the wall to the right of the desk. That led to her rooms. She glanced at the desk and noticed a letter. She recognised the hand writing. She picked it up and tore it open.

**Lily,**

**I do not need you to tell me what is best for my family. Your repeated warnings aren't anything but a nuisance. I do know the threat of You-Know-Who and he won't attack here, where _Normal_ people live.**

**Dudley is doing fine, as you asked, though he is still on that ridiculous diet that his school nurse insists we put him on. It's a complete waste of time if you ask me, he's a growing boy who needs his food. Of course, I'm on this diet as well. God knows what they are feeding him at school! He won his last boxing match, he would out beat your son any day.**

**Petunia**

**P.S. We may be going to Godric's Hollow for Christmas as one of Vernon's cousins has moved there and invited us to stay. I hope that I do not see you or any of your children while we are there.**

Lily rolled her eyes. Poor narrow minded Petunia. She folded up the letter and put it into one of the draws in the desk. She took the cloak again and went into her rooms where James was sitting on a chair. He was looking at a painting above the fireplace curiously.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked with a smile as she closed the door. James turned and grinned.

"I missed you so much!" He said. He went to Lily and pulled her into his arms. She gave him a deep, almost hungry kiss.

"Don't you have a meeting?" Lily whispered as James nibbled her ear.

"Yes." James muttered.

"Then why aren't you at it?" Lily asked, trying to ignore James' signs of affection.

"Because I wanted to be with you, besides it's with Fudge and I don't really NEED to be there." James said between kisses. Lily laughed and brought James' face to look at hers.

"You're a bad minister." She said before gently slapping his face. She pulled away from James and went to undress and change in her night clothes. James looked at her vaguely confused.

"What? No, I'm a good minister, the number of attacks have decreased." James said in defence.

"So Voldemort tells me." Lily muttered to James. James looked at Lily defeated and put his arms around her waist.

"He's still in your mind?" James asked.

"Yes, and he wouldn't be if Snape had done his job properly. I've spent half the night in his office-" James tensed "-making another potion." Lily said. "I need to test it though." James kissed Lily's now bared shoulder.

"Not on yourself I hope." He muttered.

"Unfortunately I may have to." Lily sighed, thoroughly enjoying the attention that James was giving her. She was so happy that he'd decided to come by.

"We have people at the ministry who can do that for you." James muttered. Lily could hear the rising passion in his voice. "Just don't put yourself at risk."

"It's ok. As long as you're here to look after me when I take it." Lily said as she turned in James' arms and leant up to kiss him full on the lips.

"By the way" James said between kisses. "This may be the last time I can see you for a while in secret." He said. Lily stopped kissing him and looked into his eyes.

"Why?" She asked. She knew that Dumbledore was aware of James visiting her every few nights and he didn't object but a few of the other teachers would frown upon it.

"I'm putting a full ban on the Floo network. All fireplaces are to be taken off the network...what?" He asked Lily. She was grinning at him.

"You're talking work again." She grinned. James laughed and kissed Lily's neck.

"I know it's not as effective as when you talk about work." James said. Lily nodded though James didn't see it. James pulled away and looked Lily up and down. "You need your St. Mungos uniform on." James muttered. Lily laughed and waved her wand. She was suddenly in her St. Mungos uniform.

"Now that's better!" James said with a grin Lily turned James around so that he was between her and the bed. She was about to say the cheesiest thing she ever did say but it seemed to make James happy every time she said it

"I think it's time for a health inspection Minister Potter." Lily said to James. James' grin widened even more as Lily pushed him towards the bed.

* * *

"Potter, watch the potion as you stir." Snape snapped over the class. Harry glared at Snape's back. The sign that Orion and Mei had posted on his back was long gone. Hermione put a warning hand on his arm. Harry putted his arm away and stirred his potion, watching it carefully.

"I hate him so much." Harry muttered.

"You and every other Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"No, every Gryffindor, name one that does like him." Harry said glancing at Hermione. She was concentrating on her potion, well she looked like she was.

"You're right, You and EVERY Gryffindor." She muttered.

"Sir! The Gryffindors are bad mouthing you." Malfoy said.

"Ten points from all the Gryffindors." Snape said. Harry and Hermione looked up and were about to shout in protest. "Speak and it shall be another ten points each." He said. Harry and Hermione were the only Gryffindors who had carried on Potions for NEWTs so they were constantly singled out. There was a knock at the door and Snape went to open it.

"Good morning Professor Snape." Lily said in the doorway. "I've come to collect that potion you made me last night." She said. Snape's eyes seemed to soften for a fraction of a second before they narrowed. Harry watched carefully. Snape turned on his heel.

"Come with me." He muttered. He went to his office with Lily following him. Harry looked at Hermione curiously.

"Blocking potion?" Lily mouthed. Harry nodded, he knew what it was, he hoped it worked.

"I hope it's a poison, mudbloods like her don't deserve to live." Malfoy sneered to his Syltherin cronies. They all began laughing.

"Don't you talk like that." Harry snapped at Malfoy. Malfoy turned.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to stop me?" He asked, "Just because she's your mudblood mum? You won't hurt me in front of her." Malfoy laughed.

"Want a bet?" Harry challenged. Malfoy looked at him intrigued and pulled out his wand.

"Is that a challenge Potter?" He asked.

"Harry." Hermione said nervously as she glanced at the door to Snape's office.

"Dessicatum!" Malfoy said.

"Protego!" Harry said. The spell bounced back but Malfoy moved out of the way and the spell crashed into a cauldron that belonged to a Ravenclaw. "Scourgify!" He said. The spell hit Malfoy before he had time to regain his defence. Malfoy's mouth filled with large pink suds.

"POTTER!" Snape shouted. Harry looked at the potions master. He didn't look happy. Lily looked at Harry in a disapproving look.

"He was insulting Mum!" Harry said pointing to his mum.

"That is no excuse to start fights in this class."

"But Malfoy started it!" Hermione said.

"Shut up Granger!" Snape said. "I'm in no mood to listen to you." He said.

"You never are." Hermione breathed.

"Twenty points from Potter and a detention." Snape said. Lily cleared her throat as Snape went to the broken cauldron. Snape took a shaky breath. "And thirty points from Malfoy and also a detention." He said bitterly. Lily looked at Harry before leaving the classroom, a small vial of purple liquid in her hands that she was tucking into one of her pockets.

When the lesson was over Harry and Hermione were headed for Charms.

"Snape just gave Malfoy a detention and took more points off him then me!" Harry said in disbelief.

"I know, it's really...strange." Hermione said with a frown.

"Do you think it was because mum was there?" Harry asked, "I would have thought that with mum there he'd try and put me in the worst possible light." Hermione shrugged.

"Well there was something in the way Snape looked at your mum when she came in that kind of disturbed me." Hermione said. Harry turned to Hermione.

"And what was that?" Harry asked.

"He...softened" Hermione said with a frown. They took their seats in Charms.

"He what?" Harry asked, "Can he even soften his expression." Hermione shrugged.

"I don't know." She muttered. Ron stormed in and sat next to Hermione

"I am going to have a serious talk with Orion next time I see him!" He snapped as he slammed his books down.

"Why what happened?" Harry asked. Ron pulled out a piece of parchment that was tucked in between his books and slammed it on the table. Scrawled across it was Orion's name written in a handwriting that wasn't his a heart followed by Ginny's full name Ginerva.

"This isn't his handwriting." Harry said.

"I know but still." Ron muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's only thirteen!" Hermione said. "Many young boys fancy girls who are older then them." Hermione said.

"Yeah I know." Ron muttered, "But Ginny's my sister! I have to have a talk with Dean as well, now I think about it. I heard that he and my sister were..." Ron went slightly red. Harry wasn't sure whether it was from anger or embarrassment.

"They were-" Harry prompted.

"That they were seen in the Gryffindor changing rooms by Rhia." Ron said trying to keep his voice calm.

"So." Hermione said.

"Half naked." He growled.

"Ah." Harry said. Hermione turned away from Ron and bit her lip to try and hide a smile. She knew that that was a total lie. It was a rumour a Slytherin was spreading around and Rhia was completely confused about the entire thing. She'd let Ron seethe away for a little while though and have his 'talk' with Dean. He'd annoyed Hermione by stealing all her notes for Transfiguration and almost setting fire to them all while trying to transfigure a stone.

"Well, just don't hurt him badly." Hermione said patting Ron's arm. Ron glared at the blackboard and didn't notice that Hermione hadn't taken her hand off Ron's arm. Harry gave Hermione a smile and turned to look at Professor Flitwick.

* * *

"Harry." Rhia called as she went into Harry's room. "Harry, you here?" She asked. Neville suddenly appeared from his own bed with a book in his hands. Rhia let out a startled scream. "Neville!" She snapped. Neville smile nervously.

"Sorry." He said. "Um, Harry will be back in a minute." He said.

"Ok, cool. Do you mind if I wait here for him?" Rhia asked. Neville shook his head and sat back on his bed. Rhia went to Harry's bed and sat down on it, she leant against the pillows and picked up a book on the bedside table. She let it fall open on her lap and looked at the first page. Quidditch tactics. Rhia had to laugh.

"Um, so how are you doing Rhia?" Neville asked nervously. Rhia looked at Neville.

"Fine thanks." Rhia said with a smile. "You?"

"Oh, I don't know. Since June I've been a bit scared." He admitted.

"Oh, you don't have to be scared." Rhia said sympathetically. "You're completely safe here." Neville looked at Rhia sceptically.

"You haven't heard Harry in his sleep." Neville muttered. "Some of the things he says, it scares all of us. Only we're too scared to tell him." Rhia looked at Neville worriedly.

"He's having dreams again?" Rhia asked. Neville nodded. "Oh Merlin." She muttered. "He's got to do something about it." She said.

"Yeah, we've tried to tell him." Neville said. Rhia was about to say something when Harry came in.

"Neville, you know about...Rhia, what are you doing here?" Harry asked as he noticed Rhia.

"I came to talk to you." She said with a smile. She felt her heart speed up ever so slightly like it always did when she saw Harry. Harry smiled and turned to Neville quickly.

"Neville, do you know where Ron is?" Harry asked quickly. "I'm worried for Dean and Orion's safety."

"Library with Hermione." Neville said.

"Great, thanks." Harry turned to Rhia and sat on the bed next to her. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked. Rhia glanced at Neville quickly before speaking.

"I just wanted to see how you are." She said.

"I'm fine, you know that." Harry said.

"Yeah but I think that maybe, you know, you should take up 'remedial potions' again." Rhia said. Harry's expression darkened.

"No." Harry said blankly.

"But you might get-"

"No Rhia." Harry said.

"Fine, go and ask your mum for help. She's just as good at it." Rhia said. Harry looked like he was considering it.

"I'll think about it." Harry muttered. Rhia smiled.

"Great." She said. "You heard from your dad? My dad said he might be coming down to visit on Hogsmeade weekend." Harry looked at Rhia confused.

"Yours or mine?" He asked.

"Both." Rhia said.

"Yeah, dad said he was coming. He wants to take the family out to dinner." Harry muttered.

"You're not happy?" Rhia asked.

"No, not really." Harry said. "He's trying too hard now." Rhia gave Harry a sceptical look. "Ok, fine he's trying but it's weird." Harry said. Rhia rolled her eyes. Harry laughed slightly. "Don't give me that look." He said covering Rhia's eyes. Rhia laughed and grabbed Harry's wrists.

"I'll give you whatever look I want." She joked. Harry laughed.

"Ok, then give me a look like I'm the scum of the earth and you want to kill me." Harry said.

"I can't do that." Rhia said.

"Why not it's easy." Harry said.

"Because...I can't tell you, it's embarrassing." Rhia muttered going slightly red. Harry put his mouth near Rhia's ear. Rhia tensed slightly.

"I know you fancy me, don't worry, you don't have to say it out loud." He said, getting louder towards the end.

"It's more then that Harry." Rhia admitted. Harry scowled and then pulled his hangings shut.

"Tell me then." Harry said.

"No, I can't." Rhia said, suddenly very shy.

"Please!" Harry asked.

"Why do you want to know anyway?" Rhia asked, "You've never wanted to know in the past."

"I'm trying to decide whether I should ask you to Hogsmeade. Ron and Hermione are going together. What did you say to Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I dropped a few not so subtle hints. Ron got it eventually though." Rhia said. "But he hasn't asked her yet. That's why they've gone to the library." Rhia said. "But you want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Rhia asked with a grin. Harry smiled.

"Yeah, I need your help getting something for Kara's Birthday." Harry said. Rhia nodded.

"Ok, well I think I can work that into my schedule." Rhia said sarcastically. "Let me check my schedule." She got out her wand and conjured her planner. She flicked through it.

"Oh please." Harry muttered as he fell back in his bed.

"I think I can make it." Rhia said. Harry laughed and picked the bottom of Rhia's school blouse. It was untucked as usual and it looked a little frayed.

"What happened here?" He asked, leaning up and looking at Rhia's jumper. It was torn along the bottom of her blouse.

"Oh, Baloo decided to use my shirt as a chew toy." Rhia said. She lifted her shirt slightly to look at it. "I thought I'd repaired it." She pointed her wand at it. "Reparo." The shirt mended itself. Harry smiled and lay back in his bed. He stretched and yawned.

"God, it's only Tuesday!" He muttered. Rhia laughed and slouched against the headboard of the bed.

"I know, I'm really tired." Rhia said, she put a hand to Harry's hair and began to smooth it. She'd spent the entire year last year trying to flatten it. Harry laughed.

"You're not going to manage." Harry said with his eyes closed.

"Oh, fine." Rhia said messing up Harry's hair. It stuck out at odder angels then before. Harry laughed and rolled onto his side and looked at Rhia.

"When are you going to play the piano for me Rhia?" Harry asked. Rhia tucked some of her blond hair behind her ears.

"I don't know. You've heard me play before though." Rhia said.

"When you were ten." Harry laughed.

"Good enough, you don't need to hear me again." Rhia said.

"Don't make me beg you." Harry said, pretending to glare at Rhia. Rhia looked at Harry smugly.

"Beg and then maybe." Rhia said. "But it won't get you anywhere." Harry laughed.

"I think I know what would." Harry said.

"What's that?" Rhia asked curiously. Harry tapped his nose.

"I'll leave it for another day." He said cheekily. Rhia rolled her eyes. "Don't do that!" He said covering Rhia's eyes. Rhia laughed and pulled Harry's hand away. She put her hands in her lap, still holding Harry's hand.

"So are you going to ask me to Hogsmeade or am I going to have to accept a date from someone?" Rhia asked.

"Do you want to come to Hogsmeade with me to hang out." Harry said, emphasising the words 'hang out'

"Alright, I have nothing else planned." Rhia said. She played with Harry's fingers as she answered, a smile growing on her face. They had been to Hogsmeade together before but every time that Harry had asked her she felt over the moon. Harry leant back in his bed, letting Rhia play with his hand. It amused her, no point in making her annoyed again.

* * *

Ron looked at Hermione nervously. She was getting gradually more and more frustrated with him. Maybe this wasn't the best time to ask her to go to Hogsmeade with him.

"Ron, it's not that difficult." Hermione said tiredly.

"I know, Hermione can I ask one more question?" Ron asked.

"What's that Ron?" Hermione asked looking at him. Ron fidgeted under the table.

"Um, you know Hogsmeade weekend?" he asked. Hermione nodded.

"Yes."

"Um...well, Harry has to go and spend time with his dad and well, instead of staying here doing nothing I was wondering if, well if you don't mind, I was wondering if you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me." Ron asked. Hermione looked at Ron very surprised.

"Um...I really don't know what to say." She stammered.

"It's ok if you don't want to."

"Would it be like a date?" Hermione asked. Madame Pince hissed at them to be quiet. Hermione ignored her though. Ron shrugged.

"I suppose it could be." He muttered. "Yeah."

"Ok." Hermione said with a smile. "On one condition." She said. Ron looked at Hermione.

"What's that?" He asked.

"That it's just us." She said. Ron grinned.

"Alright." He said. Hermione blushed slightly and Ron's ears seemed to have a red tinge to them.

"Ok, so, Flayorous charm." Hermione said. Ron was able to pay attention now that he'd gotten it off his chest. He sat closer to Hermione as well, he did this without realising though.

* * *

Lily stood in Dumbledore's office a few nights later. Dumbledore was in the room with James and Snape. She felt like a test subject. The fireplace erupted and April stepped out, she brushed her robes before looking at Lily.

"I'm so sorry. There was an attack on a Muggle family." April said, "They're safe now." She said.

"Ok," Lily said with a smile at seeing her friend.

"Are you ready Lily?" Dumbledore asked seriously. "You know we could always have someone else test his potion, the department of mysteries has ways of seeing if a potion is good enough to drink."

"No, I'll be fine." Lily said.

"Don't be too confident Potter." Snape sneered. James glared at him and reached for his wand. But didn't do anything with it.

"Ok, here goes nothing!" Lily said taking a few deep breaths. She looked at the purple liquid. April bit her lip and looked away as Lily downed the potion. She closed her eyes and felt a cold sensation running through her body followed by a burning sensation. She winced slightly and she thought she heard her name. She heard an unearthly scream of pain in the distant far reaches of her mind. She fell to her knees and clenched her fists as she felt a strange tingling in her head. Suddenly all the pain disappeared apart from a small throb of pain like Lily had a small headache but she'd predicted that. She could just sleep off the headache. She felt James pulled Lily back to her feet.

"Are you ok?" James asked worriedly. Lily opened her eyes and looked into James' eyes.

"Only time will tell I suppose." Lily said. James sighed with relief and hugged Lily tightly. Dumbledore looked terribly relieved while April seemed to be flinching slightly.

"Lily." She muttered as she put a hand to her head.

"Here." Snape said handing April a vial of the potion.

"Drink it." Lily said. April quickly uncorked the vial and downed the contents. She bit her lip and collapsed to her knees almost immediately. She curled up slightly into the fetal position and held her head. Lily watched April anxiously.

"April?" Dumbledore asked after a few moments of silence. He went to April's side and gently pulled her to her feet.

"My head." She complained.

"Potter predicted that you may get a headache with her Medical genius" Snape said sarcastically.

"You watch what you say Snivellus." James said stepping in front of Lily protectively, even though Snape wasn't threatening her. Lily put a hand on James' chest.

"Severus." Dumbledore said sternly. Snape nodded and took a step back. James relaxed and put an arm around Lily. April looked suddenly very tired.

"I'll take April back." James said. "I'll see you in Hogsmeade." He said to Lily.

"Alright." Lily said. James gave Lily a kiss before taking April's arm.

"I can walk!" April snapped. "Lily, I'll see you soon, we have to talk about some things that are very important!" She said. Lily nodded and April turned to the fire. "Number twelve Grimmauld Place" April said clearly as she threw a handful of powder. She disappeared in the green flames. James was next but he said Godric's Hollow before disappearing. Dumbledore turned to Snape and Lily.

"Well done you two. We may require your potion making skills in the future. I'm quite surprised Lily, your speciality was always Charms." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"I've had a lot of practice." Lily said. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled.

"So I have heard." Dumbledore said. "One thing before you go. Which of you will be teaching young Harry Occlumency. Would either of you like to do it or shall I?" He asked.

"I'm not teaching that impolite brat again." Snape said. Lily snapped her gaze at him.

"That's my son you're talking about Snape." She said.

"And do you think I care!" Snape asked.

"You're just bitter that James got me and that I despise you." Lily said to him. Dumbledore cleared his throat. The two adults stopped bickering.

"I will leave the occlumency lessons to Lily unless Harry decides otherwise. I will inform him tomorrow." Dumbledore said

* * *

A/N:-I can't beleive i put Ron and HErmione together!! ITS PEER PRESSURE I TELL YOU!!! it's all my friend's fault! I swear it is! But i'll get my revenge....hehe, just give me her folder...heheeeee....Rhia and HArry lovers, all I can say is, HAHA!! you're in for a rough journey. hehe! I got bored so decided to throw a few extra things into their relationship. Just finished a bit of my Christmas Day Chapter and I'm rather pleased with it. Ok, i'm gonna do something REALLY corny and cheesy but i really want to do it. You'll find out what it is in the next chapter. But i hope none of you all groan and preparing myself for the "HARRY AND RHIA"s.....just wait, i know it'll come. HArry and Hermione lovers, do not fear, there is still more to come. Ron and HErmione lovers...well lets just say i'm trying to accomdate for everyone and I think i've managed it with my brand spanking new storyline that i'm amazingly happy with. Emma/Bo lovers.. you have a looooooooooooooooooooong time to wait! teehee. Dee, when you say adult stuff, do you mean more R rated kinda stuff or more stuff to do with teh adults (james, lily, Sirius, April and JEnny). Some people are getting accurate guesses as to what's happening, like Jen and the Snape/Lily/James...I'm gonna have SOOO much fun with that! mwahahahaaaa 


	16. Now You know

Now you know

Defence against the Dark arts was actually rather dull this year for Harry and his friends. Not as dull as last year, nothing could be as dull as it had been last year but it was still boring! The new defence against the dark arts teacher was old...very old. He was short, rather skinny and frail looking. He looked like he would snap at the slightest breeze but the teacher had already shown he was tough when Pavarti had accidentally hit him with a curse that threw him into Hermione. Well, maybe that was more of a test for Hermione then the teacher. His name was Lou Jefferson. Harry had never heard of him before but apparently he was quite famous. Hermione obviously knew who he was because when he first came she was getting excited about meeting the famous Lou Jefferson. Hermione listened carefully as Professor Jefferson spoke about his adventures in Africa fighting dark wizards. Unlike Lockhart, Jefferson's adventures sounded real and reasonable. They were learning the practicalities or trying to learn about how to defend yourself against a Vampire. They'd already learnt how to protect themselves from Goblins, a few of the smaller trolls and now they were on Vampires.

"So as I faced this Vampire I could feel that his fellows were surrounding me in the shadows. I didn't feel scared though I had realised I was in a trap, does anyone know what they would do in a situation where they are surrounded by Vampires?" Jefferson asked the class. He turned to look at them. Hermione's hand went straight up. Jefferson smiled. "Shall we leave it a few more minutes to see if the rest of the class can answer Miss. Granger?" He asked

"Yes sir" Hermione muttered. Jefferson looked around. Harry felt he should know this. Why should he know this? Oh yeah, some of his Defence books. Harry put his hand up slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Potter." Jefferson said.

"Um should you not make any sudden movements and try not to anger the Vampires?" Harry asked slowly.

"Yes, if you are faced in a situation where it's fight or die with Vampires. Don't fight but there is a way you can get away from them without dying. If you make any sudden movements Vampires will judge you to be a threat and are likely to attack you sooner then they intend, you want to try and fend them off as long as possible." Jefferson said as he paced around the room. "Now, there is a temporary defence that can be used but only the most skilled of Wizards can actually do it. It is possible to fend off Vampires using a patronus but only as a temporary defence, unlike Dementors Vampires can feel happiness though very rarely."

"Sir! But if they can feel happiness then surely they aren't effected." Padma Patil asked. Pavarti glanced up at her sister briefly. Everyone who had been in the DA were in this class, even Neville, which surprised some people. Harry was secretly very pleased that Neville was in the class.

"They are because they do partially feed on fear and sadness, a little like Dementors but Vampires can only truly stay alive if they feed on blood." Jefferson said. He was about to start again when the bell rang. "I would like you to write four feet on how to repel a Vampire and the best forms of defence. Harry Potter may I speak to you briefly." Jefferson said. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron.

"We'll see you in the common room." Ron said. Harry nodded. He walked to Jefferson's desk once the room was empty.

"Professor." He said. Jefferson looked at Harry.

"I have been informed that you received full marks in your defence Against the Dark Arts OWL." Jefferson said. Harry looked at Jefferson surprised. "Don't look so surprised, I'm sure many people expected you to get full marks. I just wanted to offer my congratulations. I just found out today, I believe you beat Miss. Granger who got nearly full marks in all her OWLs." Jefferson said.

"T-Thank you sir." Harry stammered. Jefferson smiled and tilted his head slightly.

"I would like that essay well done and on time please." He said picking up his things then going to his office. Harry turned quietly and seemed to make his way to the common room automatically. Full marks? Wait until Hermione heard about this! He smiled slightly as he pictured Hermione's face when he told her. Harry said the password and stepped into the common room. There were a few students gathered around the notice board. Harry took no notice and went to where Hermione was holding Ron back from pouncing on Orion. Orion was pulling faces at Ron and laughing.

"Ron, he's just a kid." Hermione said.

"Yeah a kid!" Orion said defiantly.

"I don't care!" Ron said.

"What's happened?" Harry asked strolling over. He pulled his bag off his shoulder.

"Stupid kid is bugging me!" Ron snapped at Orion. Orion chuckled. Harry put his bag on Orion's shoulder.

"Be a good boy and put this in my room" Harry said patting Orion's head. Orion scowled.

"No!" He said.

"Now or I'll tell them about Ginny." Harry said in a loud whisper. Hermione giggled slightly. Orion's eyes widened.

"What about Ginny?" He asked. Harry looked at the other two and whispered to Orion.

"That you loooove her" He said drawing out the 'O' in love. Orion rushed towards the boy's dormitories. Harry and Hermione laughed as Hermione let go of Ron. Ron straightened his uniform.

"Stupid kid!" He muttered. "What about Ginny?" He asked.

"Oh, you know that parchment you found." Harry said, "turns out it could be true." He said casually.

"What did Jefferson want?" Hermione asked as they all sat down.

"Oh, I got full marks on my Defence against the Dark arts OWL." Harry said smugly. Hermione's mouth dropped open as Harry thought it would. She gaped for a few moments while Ron grinned.

"Well done!" He said clapping Harry on the shoulder.

"Well I only expected it, I mean you're wonderful at Defence against the dark arts." Hermione said. Harry smiled. He looked over to the notice boards as the number of students around it started to grow.

"What on earth is all that about?" Harry muttered. Ron glanced over.

"Oh, Bo and Cho feel like organising a ball. They're getting the entire school to vote on it." Ron said. Harry nodded his head slowly.

"I really don't want to have to go to the ball. I was really hopeless." Harry said.

"That's not what I heard." Hermione said. Harry looked at her. "Rhia has a thing for praising you." She said simply. Ron glanced at Hermione quickly. Harry knew that the fight after the Yule Ball was probably going through his head. Ron had sometimes asked Harry what that meant.

"What's that supposed to mean? 'Ask me before someone else does and not as a last resort'? I didn't ask her as a last resort" Ron would always say. It still bugged Ron to this day and he just didn't understand it.

"I really don't want a ball." Ron muttered. Hermione snapped his gaze at him.

"Why not?" Hermione asked.

"Because I can't dance." Ron said. Hermione smiled slightly.

"It's fine, dancing can be learnt." Hermione said. Ron went slightly red. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Would you like me to leave you two alone?" Harry asked pretending to get up. Both Ron and Hermione gave him looks to stay. Harry laughed and sat down. "Are you two going out yet?" He asked. Both Hermione and Ron went red.

"Well...um..." Ron spluttered, he looked at Hermione.

"Um, well, Ron hasn't exactly asked me properly have you?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron shrugged and stayed quietly. Harry couldn't help laughing. It was a sort of relief not to be going out with Hermione any more but he did feel a bit lonely. He missed having someone to confide in, no matter what.

"KAYLEE!" Rhia screamed

"JESSIE!" Emma shouted. "Get your arses over here NOW!" Harry felt something hit his head.

"Ow." He muttered. He looked down and saw Rhia's notebook in his lap. He frowned and picked it up. Rhia had managed to catch Jessie but Kaylee was running to the crowd.

"Where's the notebook?" Rhia asked. Jessie shrugged and grinned. Hermione looked at Harry with curiosity. Harry quickly put the notebook in his pocket. He'd always wanted to read Rhia's notebook. She'd never let him, he was curious to see what she was hiding from him.

"Aren't you going to give it back?" Ron asked.

"Later," Harry said. Hermione gave him a disapproving look. Harry shrugged, what could he do?

"We threw it at Harry!" Kaylee shouted.

"Harry." Rhia said walking towards him. Harry turned around and saw Rhia behind him.

"Good evening Rhia." He said with a smile. Rhia gave him a tired look.

"Have you got my note book?" She asked. Harry pretended to look confused. "Kaylee said you had it."

"No, don't know where it is." Harry lied. Rhia closed her eyes and turned to her sisters.

"Where is it?" she asked.

"We don't know!" Kaylee said. She glanced at Jessie. "Can we go now? We have plans." She said.

"What kind of plans?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Jessie and Kaylee gave her identical innocent smiles.

"Nothing." Kaylee said sweetly.

"What are you up to?" Hermione asked, standing up. Kaylee and Jessie went to her and hugged her.

"You know we love you, right?" Kaylee asked.

"Jaylee!" Rhia snapped. Kaylee and Jessie turned to look at Rhia.

"Yes?" Kaylee asked.

"What are you planning?" Rhia asked. Kaylee looked at Rhia and they seemed to exchange a silent conversation.

"I am afraid it is not our place to disclose such information at this moment in time, if you would like to get more information please consult either Orion Black or Mei-Ling Chang. Good evening." Kaylee said in a voice that did justice to April's official sounding voice. Kaylee did a very good impression. Jessie grabbed her hand and pulled Kaylee out of the common room.

"Wait!" Rhia shouted. Emma held Rhia back.

"Leave them, it's your brother's fault if they get into trouble." Emma said,

"But it's my fault for not controlling them." Rhia said, "do you even remember what happened when they got expelled from their muggle school?!" Rhia asked, she was starting to sound slightly panicked.

"It's alright Rhia." Harry said, "So what where you guys up to?" He asked.

"I was writing a song." Rhia muttered, "It was in my notebook."

"Are you ever going to perform for us?" Ron asked.

"Never" Rhia said as Emma said "Of course" She gave Ron a wink that made Ron look away. Rhia and Emma had to stifle laughs.

"Well if we see it we'll tell you." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Rhia said, "See you Harry." Rhia said with a smile.

"Bye" Harry said. Rhia and Emma went up the stairs to their dorm room.

"She fancies you so badly." Hermione said.

"She does?" Harry asked. "Come on, lets go and read this notebook." He said getting up and dragging Ron and Hermione up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

* * *

James took some deep breaths as he stood at the podium ready to make his speech. He wished Lily was there. In the past every time he needed to make some kind of speech Lily was always there. He looked to the side and saw April standing at the side of the stage, three aurors were patrolling the room and the magical law enforcement officers were keeping an eye on things. The room was filled with reporters and other people of importance. James looked down at the notes of the announcement he had to make. He saw Rita Skeeta in the crowd. Since Hermione's ban on her writing had ended Rita Skeeta had been buzzing around the Ministry, literally. James had put a spell on his office and April had on hers. A few things had seeped into the Prophet but James was working hard to keep rumours to a minimum.

"Alright James." Said his undersecretary. James nodded and looked at the reporters again.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. I have called this press meeting to announce some new developments in the fight against Voldemort." There was a collective shudder from everyone but James and April. "As of six o'clock this evening all fireplaces on the Floo Network will be removed. The use of the Floo Network will result in a thousand galleon fine and three months work in fighting against Voldemort. If there appears to be people still using the Floo network it will be closed and the sale of Floo Powder will be carefully regulated." A few flashes lit up the room from the cameras. James could see April looking slightly edgy and she was keeping a keen eye on the room.

"In addition to this, every single wizarding family will be required to register themselves and their kin to the Ministry by the new year. All Muggle born students in the magical schools of Britain will be accounted for and protection will be given to the families of these muggle borns. The Auror Department will be issuing a new initiative to capture Death Eaters and there will be more information going out to families on how to protect themselves from Voldemort and his followers." James said, he looked straight ahead.

"Minister Potter!" Rita Skeeta said.

"Please leave questions until the end please." Some one said. Rita Skeeta ignored him.

"Is it true that your son, Harry, is still...sensing You-know-who?" She asked.

"Please, call him Voldemort, that is his name after all and I am not authorise to disclose such information" James said, he was about to continue when Rita Skeeta persisted.

"But he is your son." She said.

"Yes but it is his decision as to whether such information is shared, will you please leave any further questions until the end." James said sternly.

"But do you think that Harry Potter will be able to finally help us in defeating the Dark Lord?" Rita Skeeta asked, an iciness was in her voice. The reporters all waited eagerly for James' reply. James glared at Rita Skeeta.

"Miss. Skeeta-"

"Call me Rita" she said.

"Miss. Skeeta, if I did not think that my son could defeat Voldemort I would not be minister." James said, "I am working my hardest to aid my son and to give him what support I can. I would appreciate it if he could get support from others but after the action of the public over the past year and that damage you inflicted two years ago it is proving very difficult and his Morale is low. I would appreciate it if my son was not talked about." James said. He continued his announcements, eventually declaring a state of emergency. He was bombarded with questions about Harry and how he was coping. It seemed many people were still highly sceptical over Harry's abilities. James was getting gradually frustrated. Why could people not understand that Harry was only sixteen. He wasn't some miracle child. Eventually it got too much...for April. She held up her wand and let out a gunshot like bang. Everyone went silent.

"If anyone has any sensible questions please ask them, the minister is very busy and does not have the time to talk about his personal affairs." She snapped. No more reporters said anything.

"If you require any information on this state of emergency please contact the Law enforcement offices. One last measure that we would like to urge people to follow. We desperately need to update our records of Werewolves and other wizards that may be part something else. Please could they see the Magical Creatures office as soon as they possibly can, thank you." James said before stepping down. He started down the steps off the podium. April joined him as reporters crowded around them.

"Minister Potter. Why do you need the names of werewolves-"

"Minister Potter will there ever be a full enquiry into what happened in June."

"Minister Potter-" James and April marched into a room and everything suddenly fell quiet.

"Silence." James sighed. April turned to James.

"We have a lot to do James." She said seriously.

"I know. April, you carry on with what you were doing. If you see Sirius tell him I want to talk to him, in the mean while I have an hour off. I'm going to see Lily."

"James, you can't afford to take breaks anymore." April said slightly shocked and surprised.

"I'm the minister April, and you're in charge when I'm not here, it's only an hour. I want to see how Lily is coping and I want to see Harry and Emma." James said.

"Very well but I would suggest you quickly implement your new rules. The Floo department is still in havoc since you told them to close up shop." April said. James sighed.

"Fine, I'll see to the floo department." James muttered.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed. Ron and Hermione had decided that they didn't want to read Rhia's notebook. Harry was vaguely aware of Ginny and Dean in Dean's bed. All they were doing were kissing but it was still slightly disturbing. He opened the notebook to it's first page. It was a mass of scribbles. He turned the page and the pages were covered in Lyrics and a few chords. There were a few doodles of a guitar or a small note from Emma to Rhia then a reply. Harry flipped through the pages to the last one that had been written on. Harry's eyes went over the writing.

"In these eyes, more then words, more then anything that I've spoken." Harry read, "As the skies turn to grey my heart's about to crack open-"

"-So the story goes

_There's something you should know_

_Before I walk away and blow the ending_

_And I never want to be without you_

_Oh no, here I go, now you know_

_What I feel about you,_

_There's no ending_

_I must have been wrong without you_

_Oh no there I go_

_No control_

_And I'm fallen_

So now you know"

Rhia slammed her fist on the keyboard.

"God, what is it this time?" Kara asked.

"I've forgotten the chords." Rhia muttered. "They're in my notebook."

"Then go and find your notebook." Emma said.

"I've tried, I can't find it." Rhia said.

"Did you try and summon it?" Kara asked.

"I'm rubbish at summoning spells." Rhia said. "You guys rehearse, I'm going to go and ask Harry again." She said.

"Alright, see you in a bit." Emma said with a smile. Rhia smiled and left the Room of Requirement. She ran to the common room and then up the stairs to Harry's room. She passed Ginny on the way up. She was straightening her skirt and smoothing her hair.

"Hey." Rhia said.

"Hi." Ginny said breathlessly.

"Is Harry up there?" Rhia asked.

"Yeah, on his bed." Ginny said. She gave Rhia a smile as Rhia ran up the stairs. Rhia went into the room and looked at Harry. She suddenly felt like being sick as she saw him reading her notebook.

"Harry!" Rhia snapped. Harry looked up.

"Hi." He said.

"What are you doing with this?" She asked, taking back the notebook. Harry shrugged.

"I was curious." He said, "Those are good songs, you write them?" He asked. Rhia blushed slightly.

"Yeah." She said.

"About anyone in particular?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Rhia said.

"Who?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Why are you so interested?" Rhia asked. "They're just words."

"Come on Rhia." Harry said. Rhia shook her head. Harry pulled her onto his bed. "Why don't you want to tell me?"

"Because you know." Rhia said quietly. She looked at the duvet, it looked suddenly amazing! Harry's expression looked like a sudden mix of confusion.

"They're not about...me are they?" He asked. Rhia didn't answer. Harry seemed to take that as a yes. "Rhia, you know that I don't care about you like that."

"How do you know?" Rhia asked, "You've never tried have you? You've never noticed me, I'm just Rhia, someone you talk to. I probably know you better then anyone." She said. She felt tears in her eyes. "I've loved you since...well I don't know when but I've tried to get over you Harry, no one compares to you, they just don't!" She said. Harry frowned and wiped away a tear that fell down Rhia's face.

"Rhia, I know what you feel about me but it's just...I don't know. It would be weird, you're like my sister." Harry said

"But I'm not your sister" Rhia said. "I don't want to seem desperate but I don't understand why you don't go out with me, I've always been there for you." Rhia couldn't believe she'd just admit all that. Harry looked away for a moment. He glanced at Dean's bed, which was empty. He looked at Ron's bed as well before returning his gaze to Rhia. Rhia was looking at him, her dark brown eyes glittering with the tears. Harry scowled and wiped away Rhia's tears.

"I'm sorry Rhia." He whispered. Rhia tried to swallow the lump in her throat. She got up and started for the door of the room. She left the room and closed the door. She leant against it and wiped her eyes with her palm. He didn't love her like that then. Rhia hugged her notebook and sat on a step. She didn't want to think of it. A few boys went past her, giving her a strange look until eventually Bo came up the stairs.

"Hey." He said gently. "What's wrong?" Rhia shook her head. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. Rhia shrugged. Bo helped her to her feet. "Come on." He said.

"I don't understand boys." Rhia said frustrated. "I really don't understand." She said.

"What's happened?" Bo asked.

"I just told Harry I loved him." Rhia said. Bo sighed.

"You and I have the same problem." Bo said sadly. Rhia looked at him with a frown. "Both in love with a Potter that doesn't return our feelings." He said.

"Yeah I suppose. Why us?" Rhia asked. Bo shrugged. Rhia sighed and Harry's door opened.

"Rhia, I-" Harry stopped talking when he saw Bo, "Hi." He said.

"Hey Harry." Bo said. "Just talking to Rhia" He said.

"Oh, right, ok." Harry said. "Um, I'll talk to her later." He said turning around.

"No, I'm going," Bo said, "I'll talk to you later about your problem." He said to Rhia. Rhia nodded with a smile. Bo smiled at her and carried on up the stairs.

"Um, Rhia." Harry said awkwardly from the doorway. Rhia looked at Harry curiously. "Can I talk to you?" He asked.

"That is it Harry?" Rhia asked walking towards him. She just didn't want to talk to him at the moment.

"Um...I'm really sorry if I hurt you with what I said." He said.

"It's alright, I'm used to rejection." She said bitterly.

"No, seriously, I'm really sorry." Harry said. "And Hogsmeade weekend, I'll take you out and buy you a meal and something special, whatever you want." He said.

"No, it's fine Harry." Rhia said.

"No, Rhia, listen." Harry said, "I was out of order and I can't just let you feel annoyed with me. I'm going to take you out ok." It was more of an order then anything. Rhia couldn't help smiling and went to Harry, she kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Thanks." She said. Harry smiled.

"No problem." He said. "Just don't tell anyone or Hermione, Kara and Emma will be trying to get stuff out of me." He said with a wink. Rhia laughed slightly and shook her head.

"What are we going to do?" She said as a rhetorical question.

"Well, I was thinking we could maybe go-"

"Harry, you weren't supposed to answer." Rhia laughed. Harry bit his lips.

"Oops." He said. Rhia smiled. "Well, I'll let you get back to not spoiling the ending." He said. Rhia smiled. "And for the record, my friends don't think you're being difficult." Harry said, "and you'll get a happy ending." Rhia blushed bright red.

"You read that song did you?" She muttered.

"Everything." He said. Rhia cringed and Harry laughed. He hugged Rhia and she leant into him.

"Never read any of my stuff again." She said.

"Fat chance." Harry said. He let go of Rhia. "I've got homework to do" Rhia nodded and left the room, keeping her eyes on Harry.

"Still don't get them" She muttered to herself as she went down the stairs.

* * *

A/N:-I have something i want to say in advance....Sorry. You'll see why next chapter...I'm SOOOOOO sorry. Anyway, nice little bit between HArry and Rhia...Um...Yeah, that's all I can think of right now. Got my holidays now and I've managed to write 3 chapters today, WOO!! big up me! CAn't be bothered to write much of an A/N, i'm watching trailers for the Incredibles...Violette rocks!! 


	17. The Break Out

The Break Out

"Potter stay behind. I need to talk to you." Snape drawled. Harry looked at Hermione curiously and shrugged. She swung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'll see you later, tell Ron to get the team ready for practice." Harry said quietly.

"Alright, I'll see you later. Good luck." Hermione whispered back. Hermione left the Potions classroom with the rest of the class. Malfoy sneered at Harry saying he was in for it now. Harry went to Snape's desk.

"Sir." Harry said.

"You will be required to take...remedial Potions again with your mother." Snape snarled.

"Why doesn't she tell me then?" Harry asked.

"Because I am the potions teacher, Potter. You are to take Remdial Potions and I will test you every two months to see how much you have improved, do you understand me?" Snape ordered.

"Yes sir!" Harry said sarcastically. Snape's eyes narrowed. "Is that all sir?"

"No. Your grades are slipping." Snape said. "I only let you into this class because Professor McGonagall insisted that you could maintain an average of an E. So far your average has been a D, now, if you don't maintain an E I will have you thrown out of this class." Snape said.

"But sir, you've always marked me down." Harry said.

"Potter, watch your tone. Get out of my sight now. Go!" Snape said. Harry ran out quickly, not wanting to get in the way. Just as Harry left Snape hissed in pain. Harry turned to see Snape clutching his arm and closing his eyes.

"Are you alright sir?" Harry asked.

"Go Potter!" Snape snapped. Harry left quickly and closed the door behind him. He made his way slowly towards the Hospital wing. He was in quite deep thought. He was wondering about whether he actually wanted his mum to be his occlumency teacher. She was really great and everything but did Harry really want her in his mind? He was considering this question when he saw Rhia sitting on the end of one of the beds with her fingers pinching the bridge of her nose. She was swinging her legs and muttering to herself. Emma and Kara were next to her whispering to each other. Harry went over curiously.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Rhia.

"She had a run in with a Slytherin." Emma said. Harry looked worriedly at Rhia.

"Oh Merlin, are you ok?" He asked. Rhia gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. "Where's mum?"

"Getting something to stop the bleeding." Rhia managed to say. Harry frowned.

"Don't worry, she'll be alright." Kara said with a smile to Harry. Harry gave her an apprehensive smile before turning back to Rhia.

"There's a quidditch practice tonight, you'll be ok won't you?" Harry asked. Rhia's expression fell slightly.

"I should be." She said. Harry smiled and took her hand and gave it a quick squeeze before turning to see his mum coming towards them with a small cup of liquid.

"Ah, Harry. Snape told you?" She asked with a smile. Harry nodded. "Great, I need to talk to you for a moment." Harry nodded. "Rhia, just drink this then you can clean yourself up. If anything like this happens again just tell a teacher."

"Ok" Rhia muttered. She drank what was in the cup without letting go of her nose. She handed the cup back to Lily. Lily looked to Harry who made his way to the office.

"Ok, you girls behave yourselves." Lily said.

"Do we ever not behave?" Kara asked with a smile. Lily laughed and went into the office where Harry was spinning on her seat.

"Harry." Lily said. Harry stopped and looked at Lily. He was slouched in the chair.

"Yes mother." He said.

"Off my chair." Lily said. Harry sighed as he pulled himself out of the chair. Lily sat down. "It's a tough life Harry." She said. Harry dropped his bag on the floor and sat on the desk.

"Do I have to do Occlumency?" Harry muttered.

"Yes you do Harry, I know you don't want to but it's better then having Voldemort in your head all the time." Lily said.

"Can't I have some of that potion you and April took?" Harry asked.

"That was just for our specific problem." Lily said as she looked at Harry. "And I know you'd rather have me then Snape. He wasn't exactly very forgiving last year." Lily said. Harry managed a weak smile

"You're telling me. I think he made my mind weaker then it was" Harry muttered. He picked up a piece of parchment and read it casually.

"Yes, he did. I have to repair the damage, though April is much better at this kind of thing." Lily took the parchment back. "Don't read my letters Harry." She said.

"Who's Petunia?" Harry asked.

"No one." Lily said quickly. Harry frowned, he recognised the name from the depths of his memory...what was it?

"Do I know her? I recognise her name," Harry said with a frown. Lily gave him a quick smile.

"You don't know her. I made sure you had as little contact with her as possible when you grew up." Lily said.

"Why? What did she do?" Harry asked. Lily bit her lip slightly and looked at Harry. He was looking curiously, he wanted to know.

"She's my sister." Lily said. Harry scoffed.

"You have a sister?" He asked

"Yes I do." Lily said tiredly. "She hates anything magic"

"So why does she talk to you?"

"Because she's my sister" Lily said. "And...she helps the order" She added quietly.

"How? Is she a witch as well?" Harry asked before going over what he'd said. "Wait, is she a muggle?" He asked.

"Yes she is." Lily said, "She blames me for everything that went wrong in her life. You remember her son, Dudley?" Lily asked. A look of anger went through Harry's face. He remembered he evil fat cousin.

"So how fat is he now?" Harry asked hatefully.

"He's just...big boned" Lily said with a smirk. "Anyway, in here Thursday for remedial potions." Lily said.

"Do I have to?" Harry asked.

"Yes Harry." Lily said seriously. "I know it's not fun having Voldemort in your head. Trust me, he's been in my head for twenty years on-off" Harry looked at his mum for a moment.

"Fine" He growled. "But I don't want to."

"You're getting a pocket money raise if you do have Occlumency lessons." Lily said, "Your dad and I decided it last night." Lily said. Harry looked at her.

"Really?" He asked, Lily nodded. "Alright, I'll do it."

"We thought that might make you want to do it." Lily said with a smirk.

* * *

Jenny moaned as she rolled over in the bed in Grimmauld place. Since she'd burnt down her own house in a moment of uncertainty she'd been living at Grimmauld place. She pulled her arm out from under the duvet and looked at her previously unblemished skin. The black skull glared angrily at her from her skin. She groaned again and tried to bury her arm in the duvets, willing the pain to go away. Why wouldn't it just go! Why couldn't she just be left alone. The pain in her arm grew and she let out a frustrated scream. There was a thudding of footsteps in the hall. The door opened and April looked in hesitantly.

"Is everything ok?" April asked. Jenny showed April the mark on her arm.

"I don't know why I did it." Jenny said, emotion catching in her throat. "I really don't know why!" April hugged Jenny tightly.

"I think I know why." April whispered. "It's because of Remus." April said, she was almost too scared to say his name. That was all Jenny needed. She broke out into sobs. April sat her on the bed and held Jenny.

"God I miss him so much April." Jenny sobbed. April fought back some tears. "I don't know how I've managed this long without him." She cried. April bit her lip. She didn't trust herself to say anything. She just held Jenny. She didn't know what she would do if Sirius ever died, she just couldn't imagine losing him. If losing Remus had been painful for her...

April shuddered and tried to regain her composure

"You've survived this long." She said slowly. She let go of Jenny slowly.

"I know, but how am I going to last much longer? I can't do this." She whispered.

"You're strong, you can do it." April said, controlling her voice. Jenny looked at April and nodded. April really didn't want to look into Jenny's eyes so she looked away, avoiding them.

"I better go." Jenny said as she held her arm.

"Ok. Oh, tell them that we'll be in Diagon Alley on the first of November" April said. Jenny nodded and began to change. She didn't mind changing in front of April. They'd gone past the awkward stage in their first year of Hogwarts.

"Anything else? He wants news on Harry." Jenny said. April thought for a moment.

"Um..." April thought for a moment. "Tell him that...I'll get back to you on that. I need to plan something with James, Lily and consult Harry." Jenny nodded as she pulled on her jumper. "Hey, Jenny." April said.

"Yeah."

"Just think about getting through the day ok? And good luck." April said. Jenny smiled and apparated out of the room. A feeling of anxiousness and nervousness rising in April. She sighed and went downstairs. She picked up her auror robes and pulled them on. She clutched her wand and apparated to Azakaban Prison. She hated this place but she had to come. Now she was Head Auror she only had to look around once every year and she scheduled today to be the day that she was to look around. She met with three rank five Aurors. She looked at each one. They were staring fixedly at the gates of Azkaban. They weren't even inside yet but the coldness of the place was beginning to unsettle her. The Dementors were gone but their influence still remained. Azkaban didn't need the Dementors to suck the life out of someone.

"Come on." April said. The Aurors nodded and led the way to the Prison. They got to the gates and the guard looked at them. He saw April and nodded. He ordered the gate to be opened so that April and her aurors could get in. She walked into the prison and nodded to the guards that stood by the main entrance. Soon April was past all the security gates and was just walking through the gate into the east wing of the prison where the top security prisoners were kept. She glanced in the cells as she walked past. Unlike when the Dementors were in charge the Prisoners looked pretty alert. They were watching April with such hate that she could almost feel it. April turned her head away and flipped her head away from the prisoners. She walked past a cell where Lucius Malfoy was being kept.

"If it isn't the lovely Head Auror." Lucius Malfoy sneered. April ignored him and continued to walk. "How are the Lupins?" He asked. April stopped.

"What!" She asked.

"I hear Jenny Lupin is going to the dogs." Lucius Malfoy said.

"Turning into a bit of a slag, if you know what I mean." Said a woman in the cell opposite. She had limp blonde hair, her skin sagged slightly around the eyes but she still held the venomous look she had held at school.

"Kiana Darcy." April spat.

"Hello Marsden." Kaina said bitterly. Kiana used to be Peter Pettigrew's girlfriend until she had been caught in an attack gone wrong in an attempt to kill Lily's parents.

"Like the accommodation?" April asked,

"Oh, lovely." Kiana said bitterly. "You and your kind will go down Marsden."

"I believe she goes by the name of Black now." Lucius said. "Two blood traitors that deserve each other." He said. April glared at him. He no longer looked like the high flying well off Lucius Malfoy that had once had control over the ministry.

"You'd be pleased to hear that James Potter is minister now Malfoy." April sneered. "He might be bring in powers to allow us to kill Prisoners if they give us too much grief" She said.

"Potter has a soft heart, he'd never do that and as for someone like you trying to kill someone like me...don't make me laugh Black." Lucius said. April held her wand out and pointed it at Lucius.

"Don't test me Malfoy. If I accidentally kill you now, it'll just be seen as the accident it was." April said.

"Stupefy!" One of the aurors that had accompanied April said. April ducked a red jet of light aimed at her. She looked at the aurors and frowned. They weren't the aurors she'd come in with.

"Good day Black." Came the cold voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. April gripped her wand.

"Impedimenta!" She shouted.

"Protego! Stupefy!" Bellatrix Lestrange retorted. April jumped to the floor and rolled up against the bars of a cell. A pair of hands shot out of the cell and the arms pulled tightly at April's neck. She felt the arms trying to crush her windpipe. She took a deep breath and waved her wand at the person behind her. A flash of purple light shot out and the man screamed in pain as he let go. Bellatrix Lestrange and her two companions had opened the cells of Lucius Malfoy and Kaina Darcy. The two that hadn't revealed themselves continued opening cells. Bellatrix Lestrange took a few slow steps towards April.

"Don't you just love Polyjuice potion. You would think with the world being as it is, you would do a more thorough check on your aurors." Bellatrix said. April scrambled to her feet.

"What happened to my aurors?" April asked.

"They're lying in a ditch somewhere." Bellatrix said, her wand pointing at April. April held her wand ready to fight.

"Expelliarmus! Confundus! Conjunctivitis!" April said in quick succession. She was bound to lose her job over this, that was if she got out. She wasn't going to go down without a fight but she knew she was outnumbered. Of all places to have a fight they had to pick Azkaban prison. She hit Bellatrix Lestrange with the confusion spell and Kiana Darcy with the disarming spell but it didn't do any good at all.

"Nice try Black." Lucius said as he was given back his wand. "Crucio!" He shouted. April rolled onto the floor and cursed the lack of places to hide, she was in the open.

"Kill her!" Bellatrix managed to shout.

"If you kill me, the entire country will be after you." April said, "And you won't be able to find out what was in that prophecy that your lord so desperately wants." April smirked. Lucius Malfoy scowled and flicked his wand at April.

"Imperio!" He shouted. It was coming straight at April.

"Protego!" She shouted, trying to bring up all the magic she possessed to repel the spell. She felt the unforgivable curse shatter through the shield and strike her in the chest. She stumbled back slightly into the arms of a Death Eater that had appeared behind her.

Now stand up and tell us that prophecy

April fought against it. She wouldn't let anything happen but she felt herself getting to her feet.

Give us that Prophecy now April!

"No!" April shouted. She held her wand out and let out a rapid stream of curses and jinxes. She had to try and prevent these Death Eaters from getting out. "Expelliarmus! petrificus Totallus! Immobulous! Rictusempra! Reducto! Confundus!" She shouted one after the other. She'd managed to knock a few Death Eaters down. She dropped to the floor to avoid a jet of green light. It hit the wall and made the stone shatter. The bits of Stone hit April but she ignored the pain. She spun on her knees.

"Incendio!" She said, spreading fire across the hall of the prison. This would block the Death Eaters behind her for a while. She faced Bellatrix and Lucius.

"Don't fight April, it's not going to work." Lucius sneered.

"That's what you would like to think." She said. "Flamora!" A whip like stream of fire stuck Lucius and Bellatrix. Bellatrix Screamed at the sudden pain while Lucius Roared in frustration. April looked up and pointed her wand at the roof. "Reducto!" She shouted. She curled up in a ball as bits of stone and rock fell from the roof in blocks. She looked up when it had stopped falling. The fire behind her had stopped. She was trapped between the two groups of Death Eaters.

"Oh crap." She muttered. She felt fear for her life rising in her but she tried to force it back down. She'd never see Sirius again. No! She shook herself mentally.

"Stupefy! Stupefy! Stupefy!" She shouted at the nearest Death Eaters. She hit each one squarely and they fell to the floor. She looked up and pointed her wand up. A stream of silver cord shot up and latched onto a beam in the roof that was visible through the hole in the ceiling. She held onto her wand as she felt it pull her upwards just in time to avoid a barrage of spells. The spells hit all the Death Eaters opposite the ones who had fired the spells. She jumped onto a beam of wood that was across the ceiling and jumped across them as the floor around her exploded into fragments of stone. She looked down one hole and saw a Death Eater looking up at her.

"She's in the roof!" They shouted. April stayed where she was for a moment. She didn't want to die at all. She knew she was going to. She thought about Rhia, Orion, the twins. She felt herself tremble.

"No! Stop it!" She scolded herself. She continued and heard some voices below firing spells. The guards! They'd realised what was happening. April reached the roof and looked up. She pointed her wand at the actual sloping roof as Kiana came up through a hole.

"Where are you Going April, we have so much to catch up on" Kiana said. April tried to control herself as she made a hole in the roof and climbed out onto the top of the prison. The wind had picked up and it seemed to be growing dark. April's robes caught the wind and it slowed her down as she made her way to the entrance of Azkaban. A spell struck the floor by her feet causing April to loose her footing. She slid down the roof and fell onto her back. Kiana Darcy was on her.

"Impedimenta!" April screamed. The light hit Kaina and she froze. April scrambled free and walked straight into Lucius Malfoy.

"Crucio!" he shouted over the wind. He was too close for April to even try and get away. She fell to the floor screaming as a boom of thunder cracked through the sky. April curled up slightly as the pain shot through her body. She felt someone pull her wand free of her hand.

"NO!" She screamed through gritted teeth. She tried to ignore the pain as she threw an elbow into Lucius' nose. Causing him to drop her and her wand. April caught her wand before it fell off the edge of the roof. She felt her body want to convulse

"Ignore the pain." She chanted to herself. She threw up a shower of red sparks into the air. She heard an alarm sound throughout Azkaban. They knew about the break out.

"You bitch." Lucius said wiping his nose. Bellatrix Lestrange joined them on the roof.

"How long does it take to kill that woman!" Bellatrix shouted. She approached April. April got to her feet and bit her lip.

"Stupefy!" April shouted. Bellatrix moved out of the way and the spell hit the roof.

"Crucio!" Bellatrix shouted. "Lucius sort out Darcy!" The spell hit April and she crumpled to the floor again. The pain increasing two fold. Bellatrix lifted both Cruciatus curses and looked at April, who was breathing heavily and slumped slightly over her knees.

"Now, April." Bellatrix said. She went to April, who was on the verge of losing consciousness.

"Tell us, what is this prophecy that you seem to know" Bellatirx asked, pinching April's chin. April frowned in pain and swung her fist into Bellatrix's stomach. Bellatrix doubled over and April scrambled to her feet again. Lucius and Kiana fired spells at April as she ran as quickly as she could to the edge of the prison grounds. She came to a halt when she reached the edge of the roof. She looked down and looked down into the crashing waves of the sea. The waves crashed against the cliff edge below. The swirling froth of the sea. April felt her head swim and her legs buckle. She fell to her knees and fought to stay awake.

"No, stay awake." She muttered to herself.

"We have you cornered now April." Bellatrix said. April forced herself to her feet and turned to look at Bellatrix.

"What are you going to do now?" April asked. "You're hardly the merciful type."

"And it's a good job I'm not." Bellatrix said. April looked at the three wands pointed at her.

"Can we just kill her?" Kiana asked. April knew the hatred each of them felt towards her. She'd put each one of these Death Eaters into Azkaban.

"Not yet." Bellatrix said. "Tell me the prophecy April!" She shouted

"Over my dead body." April said.

"I can arrange that. Crucio!" April let out a scream as the curse hit her. She could feel her brain start to shut down.

"No!" April shouted. "No!" Bellatrix lifted the spell

"You don't want the curse on you? Tell me the spell April." Bellatrix said. April got unsteadily to her feet again but she was swaying slightly.

"I'd never tell you Lestrange. Kill me for all I care but I'll never help you to hurt my friends or family." April said.

"That's very noble of you April but I'll kill you without a second of hesita-"

"Avada Kedavra!" Kiana shouted. April fell backwards and toppled off the edge of the roof. Lucius, Bellatrix and Kaina ran to the edge of the roof as April fell into the churning maelstrom of waves. Bellatrix grinned.

"Accio Cloak!" She shouted. Something black flew out of the water and shot into the air towards her. Bellatrix caught the cloak. The black cloak had silver lining on the inside. Along the neckline, inside the cloak was the name, April Black. Bellatrix sighed.

"Job done." She said. Lucius grinned and pointed his wand in the air.

"Morsmordre!" He shouted. A skull appeared in the sky in glittering green sparks. A snake was coming out of the skull's grinning mouth. A guard on a watch tower looked over to them. Bellatrix looked at him and held up April's cloak. The guard's eyes widened and he apparated away.

* * *

James sat at his desk. He'd just got news that there was a commotion at Azkaban. He wanted to go and try and sort it out but he was forced to stay where he was. He hoped that April could get there and sort it out. He signed a piece of paper enabling aurors to use unforgivable curses if necessary. He dipped his quill into his inkpot and touched the quill to the parchment when the door burst open.

"The Minister is busy! You cannot interrupt!" His secretary said. James looked up to see a windswept looking Azkaban guard. His face had tears going down it.

"What's happened? What's the situation on Azkaban?" James asked standing up and looking at the guard.

"It's April, sir." He stammered. "She-she-"

"What is it!" James shouted at him.

"She...they killed her." The guard said, "They killed her." James froze. April wasn't dead. She was the best aurors he knew, she was like his sister in law.

"No." James said. The Guard nodded.

"I saw it with my own eyes sir. They was fightin' on the roof of Azkaban and she was hit with the killin' curse" The Guard stammered. "She put up a good fight sir. She was outnumbered in the prison and tried her best sir but she fell into the sea and they summoned her cloak back sir. They killed her and they...they is takin over Azkaban sir." James walked slowly to his chair and slowly sat into it.

"No." He said. "No, she can't be dead." James said. "She isn't dead!" He shouted.

"She is sir." The Guard said quietly. James frowned. April was dead. He'd lost two of his closest friends in a year. Lily wasn't going to be able to cope with this and Jenny would kill herself.

"Oh my god Sirius." James said. "Oh my god!"

"There ain' no god sir. If he gone and let Mrs. Black die then we ain' gonna live through this war sir." The guard said. James put his face in his hands.

"Leave me." He said. His secretary ushered the guard out.

"I'm sorry sir." The Guard said.

"Get out!" James shouted. The guard ran out and the Secretary closed the door behind her. James' hands were shaking as he got out a few pieces of parchment from his draws. He picked up his quill and dipped it into the black inkwell instead of his usual blue in. He wrote out six letters that were absolutely identical and put them into black envelopes with an address written on each one in gold ink. Six different names.

* * *

Rhia sat with Harry on his bed talking to him. Harry was teasing her about her songs and he was managing to get her worked up. Rhia hit Harry gently.

"You're so horrible!" She said.

"No, I'm just annoying." He said. There was a tap tap at the window. Harry looked up and saw an owl at the window. His dad's owl. He went over and opened the window. The owl dropped a letter in Harry's hand before flying out. Harry Looked at the envelope. It was black with gold letters in his dad's handwriting.

Rhiannon Black

_Gryffindor Tower_

Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry frowned and went to Rhia.

"Um, letter." He said uncertainly. Rhia took the letter and looked at it with a frown. She slowly began to open it and unfolded the parchment.

**Dear Rhia.**

**I am so very sorry at the loss of April Black. She lost her life in Azkaban Prison trying to stop Death Eaters from becoming free. Unfortunately we were unable to recover her body or her wand. I am terribly sorry for your loss and have informed the rest of your family. A service will be held in a week's time. I know I am being weak by sending you a letter but I will be informing your father in person.**

**Again I am sorry**

**James Potter**

Minister Of Magic

Rhia put a hand to her mouth.

"No." She gasped. She felt tears falling down her face and a sob racking her body. "No!" She cried. Harry looked at her in alarm and ran to the bed.

"What is it?" He asked her.

"She's dead." Rhia cried. Harry froze.

"Who's dead?" Harry asked.

"My MUM!" Rhia screamed at Harry. "She's dead!" She felt like lashing out and hitting someone. She tried to hit Harry but he caught her arms and pulled her into a hug. She cried into his shoulder.

"She's dead." Rhia cried. Harry felt a sob reach his throat and he held Rhia tighter as he closed his eyes.

* * *

A/N:-Ok, Due to INTENSE pressure from various of my readers who i speak to on MSN I've updated. I've been teasing them for a while with this chapter. This was what i call a whim chapter...where i didn't know what to do so I ruined everyone's lives....again..as i do when i get bored. Anyway, I've braced myself for the hate emails and the flames etc etc. I know that April was a VERY popular character. :) I would be a tad more sympathetic but I'm kinda watching the Rugrats go wild as I update so it's really difficult when you have Debbie Thornberry bossing around Angelica Pickles! 


	18. In Mourning

In Mourning

A week later Sirius glared at the ground at his feet. He was in the back garden of the Potter's house. It was the only place they could think of to use in such short notice for the memorial. There were quite a few witches and wizards. April had been as popular out of school as she had been in school. There were even some people that Sirius hadn't seen since he'd left Hogwarts. He was aware of Rhia holding onto him tightly. He put an arm around his daughter as she sobbed gently into his shirt. Jessie and Kaylee looked a bit too stunned by the fact their mother had died and Orion was sitting in silence. Sirius stroked Rhia's head and kissed her forehead as Dumbledore spoke. Everyone was silent save for the sobbing of a few people.

Sirius had seen Lily running into the house, unable to cope with what was happening outside. Jenny had turned up for a moment before doing a similar thing to Lily. Neither of them had been able to stay for too long. Sirius would have left as well, he understood why. He didn't want to accept that April was dead. She couldn't be dead. She'd fought against so much, survived almost everything that Life had thrown at her. Death, divorce, evil, dark lords, Death Eaters and Children. Sirius would have gone to get himself drunk if it wasn't for his children being here. Harry was trying to calm his sister while James had gone to coax Lily out of the house. Many others were members of the order, aurors, healers that had come to know April. Half of the ministry seemed to have turned out for this memorial.

"So let us remember a great woman, April Black. She was devoted to her work and did everything to ensure the safety of others. She died doing what she was trained to do. To stop the evil of the world from spreading. Although she is no longer with us she will remain in our thoughts, memories and hearts. She was a great Auror, wife, friend and mother." Dumbledore said sombrely. Sirius was sure that Dumbledore looked like he was going to cry. He lifted a handkerchief to his eyes and dabbed them. "We are supposed to have a eulogy from April's best friend Lily Potter but the emotion seems to be too much for her." Dumbledore said. "So, her daughter, Rhia has agree reluctantly to play something for us." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand. A piano suddenly appeared in front of them.

"I can't." Rhia whined. "Dad I can't play." She cried.

"Your mum would have wanted you to." Sirius said kissing her forehead. Rhia looked at Sirius and looked at the piano.

"I can't." She said. "I can't remember what I'm supposed to play. Dad." Rhia pleaded to Sirius. Sirius looked at Dumbledore who nodded.

"I'm afraid Rhia is unable to play for us. I give my commiserations to the Blacks and the Marsdens. You have lost a very brave woman and our prayers go out to you." Dumbledore said. He indicated that the memorial was over. Sirius would have gotten up but Rhia still held onto him crying. He held Rhia tightly and watched as a woman with long brown hair and sparkling blue eyes walked up to him.

"Sirius." She said gently. Sirius eased Rhia off him and told Orion to look after her. Orion nodded but he just stared at his sister.

"Yes." He said.

"You don't remember me do you?" She asked.

"Should I?" He asked.

"Jessica Lowe." She said. Sirius took a sharp intake of breath.

"What are you doing here Death Eater?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not a Death Eater." She said.

"Not when I last saw you."

"That was twenty years ago." She said. "People change."

"Not when they have the dark mark. You've got some nerve coming here." Sirius said.

"I wanted to say that I'm incredibly upset that April...that she..." Jessica stopped for a moment. "If she hadn't sent me to Azkaban I wouldn't have changed. I'm sorry that she's dead."

"Sorry won't cut it Lowe. It's your people that killed her and if I see any of you again I will kill each and every one of you" Sirius hissed to her. Jessica Lowe looked at Sirius. His eyes showed he meant every word of it. She took a step back and disapparated away. She didn't want to be anywhere near Sirius anymore. Sirius turned to Rhia but she'd gone. He looked around and saw Harry running over a hill.

* * *

Harry followed Rhia to the paddock where she kept her winger horse. Pegasus. He ran after her and soon caught up with her as she opened up the paddock.

"Rhia." He said. He put a hand on her arm but she pulled her arm free.

"Get lost Harry. I want to be on my own." Rhia muttered. She whistled loudly and a white horse landed on the grass next to Rhia. He was magnificent with long white wings stretching out just above his forelegs.

"Rhia." Harry said. Rhia hugged Pegasus' neck and buried her face into the fur. Harry put a hand on Rhia's back and felt her body being racked with sobs. He looked at Pegasus. The horse was smarter then Harry thought. He pulled free of Rhia's hug and nudged her towards Harry. Harry wrapped his arms around Rhia and let her cry into his shoulder.

"She wasn't supposed to die." Rhia said. "Dad can barely look after himself without her. Mum did everything for us. What are we going to do Harry?" Rhia cried. Harry made Rhia look into his eyes.

"Don't worry about that Rhia." He said trying not to cry himself.

"Harry." Rhia cried. Harry put a hand on Rhia's face.

"You'll be ok. Your dad is going to need your help Rhia. You have to be strong and you'll find out that you won't be on your own through this." Harry said.

"Who am I going to have Harry? Jessie and Kaylee have each other. Orion has Mei Dad has James, Lily and Jenny. Who do I have Harry? Emma is hardly in any condition to help me. Dad's going to get drunk and mourn." Rhia said. Harry forced a smile and gently put his lips on Rhia's. Rhia gasped slightly as he pulled away.

"I'll help you." He said. "I don't know how but I will ok." Rhia nodded and hugged Harry tightly.

"I always preferred dad over mum." Rhia said quietly. "And now I'm more upset than if dad had died." Rhia said. "What's going to happen Harry?"

"I don't know." Harry said. Rhia closed her eyes and tried to block out the world. She told herself to think of Harry, not her mum but her mind just kept playing over Dumbledore's speech. The letter that she'd received from James saying her mum had died. She would love nothing more then to bring her mum's death to Justice bit she wasn't strong enough. Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange and Kiana Darcy were the people responsible and Voldemort! How was she ever going to defeat any of them. She found that she was relaxing slightly and then her mind was going slightly fuzzy. Her legs could no longer support her weight. Harry managed to catch Rhia's weight as she fainted. He awkwardly maneuvered her into his arms. He moved her head so it was resting against his chest.

"Well at least she'll get some rest." Harry muttered. He looked at Pegasus who bowed his head slightly then walked over. "She's alright, you go and fly around for a bit." Pegasus snorted and shook his head. Harry sighed and understood the horse wanted to help.

"Fine, get down." Harry said to the horse. Pegasus went to his knees and let Harry sit on his back with Rhia leaning against him. Harry held onto Pegasus' mane and the horse started beating his wings. They rose into the air and flew above the paddock gate. This was like riding a hippogriff. Harry held onto Rhia and Pegasus tightly as they flew back to the house.

* * *

James dashed behind a wall as the door shattered.

"GO AWAY JAMES!" Lily screamed at him. "I don't want you around! I don't want anyone around!" She shouted through the door. James peered into their bedroom. Lily's face was covered in tears and sparks of red sparks flew angrily out of the end of her wand.

"Lily." James said cautiously. "You have to accept it-"

"NO! I won't accept she's dead. April isn't that easy to kill! A simple killing curse wouldn't...She just..." Lily turned and saw a photo of herself and April together. She pointed her wand at the wall and hit it with a spell. The wall exploded into particles of dust and plaster.

"Lily, please stop destroying the house." James said.

"James, she isn't dead. She can't be, You know that don't you? She's like my sister! She...I won't believe it." Lily said crossing her arms. Lily had been like this the previous week when James had told her. She had refused point blank to believe that April was dead and thought the memorial was a joke. Only when Dumbledore started his speech did it even register with her. James darted into the room and held Lily's wand hand away from him and gave Lily a hug. She broke out into uncontrollable sobs and fell to her knees, taking James with her. She let go of her wand and held James close to her.

"I don't want to lose anymore friends James. I don't think I can take it. Why does it have to be us. It's always us." Lily said

"It's a test. Voldemort wants to show that he's stronger by killing people but it makes us stronger. It's just a test Lily." James said.

"Killing my best friend is a test is it?" Lily asked, letting go of James. James opened his mouth to say something but shut it again. "I'm going to check on Sirius." Lily said. James nodded and stayed where he was sitting. Lily got up and started down the stairs. She saw Harry coming in carrying Rhia. She looked almost lifeless. Lily's heart jumped into her mouth

"She isn't-" Lily started to say. Harry saw her and shook his head

"She fainted." Harry said.

"Put her on the sofa." Lily said. Harry nodded and went into the living room. Lily followed him in. She watched as Harry lay Rhia gently on the sofa then kiss her gently on the lips. Lily's grief subsided for a moment as she watched Harry but as Harry got up again he looked at Lily and her pain came back.

"I'll look after her." Lily said.

"Mum," Harry said.

"Yes Harry." Lily said.

"Um...everything will be alright won't it?" Harry asked uncertainly. "April...she was...she was the strongest person I knew and Voldemort killed her."

"No, Kiana Darcy killed her and she'll die for it." Lily said. "I can promise you that." Lily said. Harry looked at Lily rather alarmed. "Go and look after your sister Harry. Don't leave her on her own."

"Bo's looking after her." Harry said. "She didn't want to talk to or see anyone else." Lily nodded and looked to Rhia.

"Go and keep yourself occupied." Lily said. Harry nodded and walked off to try and find Professor Dumbledore. He wanted to talk to him.

* * *

"Professor!" Harry shouted at school the next day. Professor Dumbledore was walking slowly back from the great hall. Dumbledore stopped and turned to look at Harry.

"Yes Harry." He asked sombrely.

"May I speak to you in private please." Harry asked.

"Of course you may." Dumbledore said. He walked to the gargoyle that protected his office and said the password. "Sugar Quill" He said. The gargoyle moved to reveal a set of revolving stairs. Harry followed professor Dumbledore up to his office.

"Sit down Harry." Dumbledore said, indicating to a chair. Dumbledore sat in a seat behind his desk and looked at Harry. "What do you wish to talk to me about?"

"It...it's about April sir." Harry said.

"Ah yes, I thought you might wish to talk about her death. I was expecting you to approach me yesterday." Dumbledore said.

"You were busy sir." Harry said.

"Yes I was rather." Dumbledore said. "What did you want to ask me?"

"Why wasn't it a burial?" Harry asked.

"I am afraid it is because April fought on the roof of Azkaban and fell into the sea. Her body would have been crushed by the force of the waves that hit the cliffs" Dumbledore said. Harry started slightly.

"I didn't need to know that sir." Harry said.

"Yes you did Harry. I know what you must be feeling. I have lost many friends in this battle. You are still very young and have lost very few people who are close to you. Harry, I know the burden that I unloaded onto you last year and I want you to consider things carefully before you act out. I know what you are like Harry and I don't want you rushing into the thick of things before you're ready. April's death, though very unfortunate and very badly timed will not be a cause for you to go running to kill Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"Yes sir." Harry muttered. "But why did he want April dead? What does April have that everyone else doesn't?" Harry asked. These were questions that everyone was asking that he knew.

"She had power Harry. Voldemort saw her as a threat. You are probably very aware at how skilled and capable April was. When she was partners with your father they were unstoppable. Put her as head of the entire Auror department and she became invincible. Voldemort has wanted April dead since she joined the Aurors." Dumbledore said.

"And he finally succeeded." Harry said bitterly.

"Yes he did. Harry I have a few favours to ask of you." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at Dumbledore. "I know how close you are to Rhia Black. Make sure that she does not do anything stupid. I have your dad keeping a close eye on Sirius." Harry nodded. "I would also like you to concentrate on your occlumency with your mother and try your hardest in your lessons. We cannot afford to lose you Harry, you know that." Harry nodded.

"Professor." Harry said.

"Yes Harry." Dumbledore said.

"What's going to happen now? I mean for the Blacks." Harry said.

"Only fate knows." Dumbledore said.

* * *

Jenny walked through the house at little Hangleton with her body straight. She wasn't going to let anyone see how much April's death was getting to her. She walked straight through and ignored the pestering comments coming from Wormtail. She walked straight into a large room where there were a few Death Eaters. She recognised each one.

"Lestrange!" Jenny shouted. Bellatrix Lestrange turned to look at her.

"You called?" She asked with a smirk. Lucius Malfoy and Kiana Darcy turned around as well.

"What is she doing here?" Lucius spat.

"She's joined out ranks" Bellatrix said. "How may I help you?" She said sweetly to Jenny.

"Why?" Jenny snapped. "Why did you kill her!"

"It wasn't me. It was Darcy though I could have killed her if I wanted to." Bellatrix said. Jenny turned to Kiana.

"Tell me now. Why did you kill her? What did she ever do!" Jenny asked.

"I thought you were supposed to be on our side." Kiana said.

"The Dark Lord thinks that she can be useful." Bellatrix said, "Though I do doubt her loyalty." They looked at her casually

"Kiana!" Wormtail squeaked. Kiana looked at the pitiful Wormtail.

"Oh it's you." She muttered. "Where were you when I got sent to Azkaban?"

"I-I-"

"He was too busy turning in his friends." Jenny said glaring at Wormtail. He shrank away and tired to hide behind her.

"You might want to give a small present to my dearest cousin." Bellatrix said.

"I'd never give him anything from you."

"Not even this?" Lucius said throwing a box to Jenny. Jenny caught it and looked at it. "Go on, look in it Lupin, you might find something of interest in it." Jenny looked at them then opened the box. Inside was a freshly pressed robes. She lifted them slightly and recognised them instantly.

"You're so twisted." Jenny said throwing the box back at them. She turned and stormed out. The three death eaters started laughing.

"You'll see that those friends of yours aren't worth it Lupin." Bellatrix shouted after her. Jenny kept her mouth closed, she knew if she said something she'd give away the reason for her being there.

"What are you still doing here Wormtail? I don't understand why you were ever put with that lot, get out of my sight." Kiana said. Wormtail ran out after Jenny.

"Jenny." Wormtail said.

"What is it Pettigrew? Come to gloat?" Jenny asked turning her slanted fierce eyes on him. Wormtail shied away slightly.

"N-n-no. I-I just wanted t-to say sorry." He said.

"For what?" Jenny sneered.

"For A-April's Death." He said.

"Get out of my sight Pettigrew. You're more use as a rat then as a human." Jenny spat at him. Wormtail closed his eyes as Jenny walked off to see Voldemort like she had been summoned there to do. She walked into his office and he looked at her.

"Here at last Lupin."

"I had to get rid of Sirius Black. He was mourning over the loss of his wife." Jenny said bitterly. Voldemort smiled.

"A rather...unfortunate accident." He said. Jenny clenched her fists. "You have a job." He said.

"What is it?"

"I want to test your loyalty to me." Voldemort said. Jenny saw his red eyes glowing in the dark.

"What do you want me to do?" Jenny asked,

"I need you to kill someone." He said.

"Kill who?"

"Lily Potter." He said.

"No." Jenny said blankly. "I am not killing her."

"You will if you know what is good for you. You will kill her before Christmas or I will have you killed Jenny Lupin."

"Very well." Jenny said between gritted teeth.

"Very good, Lupin. Once Lily Potter has gone the rest of their families will be easy. You can go." He said to Jenny. Jenny apparated out and went straight to Grimmauld place. She let out a scream and kicked a chair. She was the only one on the house, thankfully. She looked at the mantelpiece above the fireplace. They had placed two large photos on the mantel place. There was an official portrait of April, smiling in better days. The other was a portrait of Remus. His brown hair and glittering brown eyes. Jenny sighed and turned the pictures over. She couldn't cope with seeing their faces. She sat on a chair and stared at the fireplace. She wasn't expecting anyone now that the Floo Network had been shut down.

* * *

"How are they?" Hermione asked Harry gently. Harry knew Hermione was asking about the Blacks.

"They'll be alright." Harry said as he returned from Dumbledore's office. He sat down with a sigh in a sofa by the fire.

"I can't believe-"

"Please don't say it Hermione." Ron muttered.

"I was going to say I can't believe it's Sunday." Hermione said.

"Oh. Ok." Ron said. He looked at Hermione who was reading a book. There was a hush over the Gryffindor Common room. No one spoke louder then they needed to. It seemed that everyone felt the same loss that the Blacks felt. Jessie came walking down the stairs from the girl's dorm and saw Hermione. She made her way over and walked over to Hermione.

"Hey." Hermione said gently. Jessie climbed onto the chair and sat next to Hermione. Hermione put an arm around Jessie and hugged her. "You ok?" Jessie nodded.

"How's Rhia?" Harry asked Jessie. Jessie shrugged. Harry nodded and sighed.

"Don't worry Harry." Ron said.

"How can I not worry? All this is happening because of me." Harry said.

"How do you come to these kind of conclusions Harry?" Hermione asked. "Were you at Azkaban?"

"No"

"Did you let all the Death Eaters free?"

"No"

"Therefore are you to blame?" Hermione asked.

"No." Harry muttered.

"Exactly, so stop making ridiculous conclusions!" Hermione snapped. Jessie nodded in agreement to Hermione. Harry didn't know what to do. His mind was a mess. He wanted to see if Emma and Rhia were ok but they'd come back to Hogwarts and locked themselves in their dorm room. Harry got up and started to leave.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To visit my mum." Harry said.

"Oh, can I come as well? I've been a bit worried about Lily." Ron said.

"Sure. Why not." Harry said.

"I'll look after Jessie." Hermione said. Jessie pressed herself against Hermione gratefully. Ron and Harry left the Gryffindor Common room and walked silently to the Hospital wing.

"So, did they find a body?" Ron asked.

"No." Harry said. "April fell into the sea." Ron grimaced.

"Ouch." He said.

"I know." Harry muttered.

"Hey Pothead." Came Malfoy's voice. Harry stopped and reached for his wand. "You know, I feel really sorry for you." Malfoy said. "I mean, everyone you know are dripping dead like flies, all around you. Watch out Weasley, you're next." Malfoy sneered. Ron looked at Harry. Harry nodded and he turned around and pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"You shut up." He said, "Or I'll do worse to you then Voldemort has ever done to me."

"Oo, scary Potter. What are you going to do? Kill me?" Malfoy sneered.

"I could." Harry said.

"Really scary. Come on Crabbe, Goyle." Malfoy said. Malfoy started for the stairs.

"Petrificus Totallus!" Harry said. Malfoy stiffened and rocked on his feet. His eyes widened as he fell forwards.

"Catch him!" Crabbe shouted. Crabe and Goyle made clumbsy movements to catch Malfoy before he fell down the stairs.

"Lets get out of here." Harry muttered as Malfoy landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah." Ron agreed.

* * *

A/N:-Don't worry...Malfoy is NOT dead :D I don't think i could kill someone else...well I could but not Malfoy...not yet. Killing people.....ahh...don't you love it? I have NO comment on the April thing but Charmerbelle....Sirius and JEnny? EEEEWWWW!!!! What are you thinking?! even if i wanted them to they wouldn't cause...well Jenny is Remus' and Sirius is April's....ew! I have like no control over htese characters. It's why the Harry and Rhia stuff is sooo hard for me to write! I'd like to give a heads up to cilverblood who gave me a cool idea for this story tht won't come until late in Happy Ending (the next story). Thankies Erika! Drunken sex IS the way forward! The Weather is stupid, there's supposed to be 50mph winds but the trees outside are barely moving! I WANT A GALE DAMMIT! give me a hurricane!! Oh and as for hte Harry PoV. I just wanted to see if you guys wanted anyone before it. Harry's PoV will come and will be directly followed by Lily's PoV.....i love PoVs :D 


	19. No Trouble

No Trouble

Remarkably Harry didn't get into any trouble. It seemed that Malfoy was taking his threat seriously. Rhia and Emma were beginning to settle back into their usual routine. Every time Harry saw Rhia he felt some kind of new emotion rising in him. It seemed to grow everyday. He sat on his broom above Rhia during a quidditch practice and watched her fly. Despite losing her mum she was doing remarkably well. She weaved between the bludgers that the beaters were throwing at her.

"Pass to Ginny" Katie shouted. Rhia threw the quaffle at Ginny and rolled out of the way of an incoming bludger. Harry smiled and flew down.

"Ok, you guys are doing great. You're all in great shape. Andrew, Jack, try and work a bit more on your aim and we'll be able to flatten Ravenclaw in the next game." Harry said.

"Wicked" Jack said. Ron flew over curiously.

"So what are we going to do now captain?" Ginny joked dryly.

"Oh, I'm not really in the mood to do much more practicing. You can stay out here and practice for a while or we can go back."

"Go back." Katie said quickly. "I have so much homework to do." She said. Harry laughed lightly.

"Alright." He said. The Gryffindors all flew back to the ground. Ron helped Harry wrestle a bludger into the box that held the balls. Ginney put the quaffle back and Harry closed the lid. He hadn't actually released the Snitch. He had wanted to see how well his team played together. He was quite pleased with what he saw.

"Rhia, can you help me put this away?" Harry asked her. She nodded and picked up one side of the box silently.

"I'll wait for you in the changing room." Ron said.

"Alright." Harry said with a nod. Harry picked up the box with Rhia and they took it back to where it came from. Harry turned to talk to Rhia.

"How are you holding up?" He asked her. Rhia didn't look at him.

"Ok I suppose." She muttered. Harry looked at her sympathetically.

"Is there anything I can do to cheer you up?" He asked. Rhia shook her head.

"Not unless you can bring mum back." Rhia said.

"I suggest that you talk to Bo about the losing parent thing." Harry said. Rhia nodded.

"I already have. He said I just have to wait for the pain to subside, think of something other then mum." Rhia said.

"Is it working?" Harry asked.

"No because the other thing I want to think about makes me even more depressed" Rhia said. Harry nodded and went to Rhia. He took her hand and led her back to the changing rooms.

"I'm sorry I'm an idiot." He said. Rhia looked at him confused. "I know that other thing you're thinking about." He said.

"How-No, it's not you." Rhia said quickly. Harry licked his lips nervously and bent down slightly and put his lips against Rhia's. Rhia's eyes opened quite wide before she closed them to return the kiss. Harry pulled Rhia closer and broke away from the kiss. A small smile was playing on her face. Harry smiled at the fact that Rhia was smiling a little.

"Do you feel any better?" Harry asked. Rhia opened her eyes and nodded.

"Thanks but you didn't have to." She said quietly.

"I wanted to." Harry said. He moved a strand of Rhia's hair away from her face and kissed the corner of her mouth. "We better get back to the school quickly. It's supposed to rain later." Harry said. Rhia nodded and walked in silence with Harry back to the changing room. She kept looking at Harry. He had a slight smile on his face but he looked quite serious at the same time. Rhia knew a little of what he might have been thinking of. She didn't want any more deaths either. Rhia put her arm between Harry's arm and his body. Harry looked at her and put an arm across her shoulders. Rhia smiled and pressed herself against Harry's body.

"Come on Harry!" Ron shouted. "It's going to rain soon."

"Alright, get mine and Rhia's stuff. We'll change up at the castle!" Harry shouted back. Ron nodded and glanced at Harry and Rhia before running into the changing room.

"Harry." Rhia said, slipping out from under his arm.

"Yeah." Harry said looking at Rhia.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. Harry gave her rather confused look.

"For what? I haven't done anything." Harry said.

"You have, I just want to say thanks for everything that you've done and whatever you'll do for me in the future." Harry nodded with a smile.

"That's alright." Harry said, "You're just precious to me." He said. Rhia smiled and laughed. "What?" Harry asked with a frown. Rhia shrugged and bit her lip. Harry didn't dare mention her mum. It was good that Rhia was laughing and smiling. April would have wanted it but it was unexpected. Harry rolled his eyes and went to the changing room. Rhia followed and stopped by the door. Ron came out and gave them their stuff.

"What's up with you?" Ron asked Rhia.

"Don't know" Rhia laughed.

"She's gone mad." Harry muttered.

"Ignore me." Rhia said.

"Will do." Harry said, "I'm hungry, lets get something to eat." He said.

"Definitely!" Ron said. "Such a good idea." Ron said.

* * *

Orion crept down the steps to the common room. It was nearly midnight but he was curious about something. He saw Ginny working in the corner of the room with some of her friends. He held a parchment in his hands and walked over to Ginny.

"Ok, so Counter Jinxes..." Ginny yawned.

"It's getting too late for this." Said one of her friends.

"I know but we have to get it done." Ginny said.

"You know what? Why don't we just steal Colin's then copy it?" her friend said.

"Yeah, alright that sounds good to me." Ginny said with a smile. Her friend smiled and they began packing away.

"Um, Ginny." Orion said. Ginny turned to Orion.

"Yeah." She said.

"Could you help me out quickly?" Orion said.

"Uh, yeah, sure." Ginny said. "I'll be up in a minute." She said to her friends. They nodded and went up to the girl's dorm with their things. Ginny turned to Orion. "What's up?" She asked. Orion sat next to Ginny and held out the parchment. It was a bit of a plan to do something to the Slytherin robes.

"I wanted to know whether you knew where the Washing rooms were." Orion asked.

"Why don't you ask Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I would but he probably wouldn't know." Orion said.

"He's more likely to know then me" Ginny said. Orion nodded and looked at the parchment thoughtfully. "Is that all Orion?" Ginny asked tiredly. Orion shook his head.

"Um..." Orion halted. "I was wondering if you're still dating Dean." Orion muttered.

"Dean?" Ginny asked, "Yeah, I am. Why?" Ginny looked at Orion confused.

"Well, I...err..." Orion rolled up the parchment. Ginny shook her head.

"Orion I'm too old for you." Ginny said.

"I know." Orion muttered. "I was just wondering." He muttered.

"I'm going to bed Orion. I'll see you tomorrow." Orion nodded. Ginny gave Orion a kiss on the cheek, after feeling bad at having hurt Orion a little. Orion sighed and looked into the fire. Ginny shook her head slightly as she got up and left Orion on his own. He smiled when she left and touched his cheek where Ginny had kissed him. He was never going to wash his cheek again!

* * *

"Ok Harry. Occlumency." Lily said in her office. "Um...special art, uses the mind." Harry looked at Lily. She seemed incredibly distracted, she wasn't on the ball. "I'll try and break into your mind. Use any spell you want. I want to see how far Snape got in teaching you." She said.

"Alright." Harry said. "Are you sure that you can do this?" He asked.

"Yes! I'm ok." Lily said, it sounded as though she were trying to convince herself more then anything.

"Alright." Harry said. He stood with his wand out. Lily pointed her wand at Harry.

"Legillimen!" She said. Harry saw the first time he went into Hogsmeade, fighting the dragon during Triwizard, he was then underwater. Suddenly he was back in Lily's office. "You're not trying Harry." She said.

"I'll try harder then." Harry muttered. Lily nodded and pointed her wand at him.

"Legillimen!" She said. Harry was in the department of mysteries picking up the orb like prophecy. He was suddenly in the middle of a fight, next to Neville, trying to keep hold of the prophecy. Next minute he was watching Remus-

The scene suddenly changed. He saw a young girl with bright red hair screaming in happiness as she jumped up and down clutching a letter. He was then in a bedroom that was nicely decorated. Three girls sitting on the bed laughing and eating biscuits. One he recognised as his mum, The others he knew where April and Jenny, all in their teen years. Next minute he was in a dark gloomy room. He saw His mum at seventeen pressed up against a wall kissing Snape-

"Shit!" Harry shouted. He blinked a few times. He looked at Lily who looked at Harry like nothing had happened.

"Well done Harry. You managed to stop me." Lily said. She put her wand down. Harry looked at Lily in disgust.

"Snape?" He asked her. Lily shrugged.

"It was a long time ago." Lily said. "A protection spell is not always recommended Harry, and try not to go into people's memories when you've managed to turn the tables on them."

"Why Snape?" Harry asked. "How old were you?" He asked in disgust.

"I was seventeen Harry. A few months before I started dating your dad, now will you please concentrate?" Lily asked.

"No!" Harry said, "You kissed Snape? Willingly?" He asked. Lily looked slightly fed up like she didn't want to explain it.

"Did you ever wonder why Snape hated your dad so much?" Lily asked. "Snape loves me Harry, please don't tell anyone this, and when we were seventeen we kissed. No big deal"

"Does dad know?"

"Of course he doesn't!" Lily said. "If he did we wouldn't be together still."

"And Snape won't tell him?" Harry asked in disgust.

"No, Snape won't because I've threatened to kill him if he does." Lily said. "And if it helps some, I was drunk. Now, Harry please concentrate. We'll do it again but-"

"But it was SNAPE!" Harry said.

"HARRY!" Lily snapped at him. "I don't want to delve further into the matter." Lily said. She looked at Harry who looked at Lily absolutely disgusted. Harry fought the urge to asked his mum why again. Lily sighed. "April, Jenny and I had snuck out to Hogsmeade and we had gotten drunk. Snape caught me on my own while I was doing my patrol. Of course I was drunk, he knew that and took advantage of it. It's what he does Harry, he's a Slytherin, happy?"

"No! He kissed you! You kissed him! Urgh!" Harry shivered. Lily sighed.

"Now, Harry. I won't let you do that again. Try not to use the shield charm, or you may see some other things you don't want to see." Lily said. Harry tried to concentrate.

"Alright, no shield charms." He repeated.

"But you can use any other spell you want. Once you've managed to block your mind you will be able to block your mind from any Ligillimen, and hopefully it should stop you from having any weird dreams" Lily stopped. "You haven't had any nightmares recently have you?" She asked apprehensively. Harry shook his head. "Ok, that's good. Well, we'll try this again. This time try to gain control of yourself while I attack your mind."

"Alright." Harry said unsteadily. Lily held up her wand.

"Legillimen." She said. Harry felt his mum searching his memories again. He was on a beach playing with Rhia, next he was flying on a broom with an armful of snow, searching the ground for the flash of blond that would give Rhia away. He was in the quidditch store room the previous day. He was looking at Rhia.

"Impedimenta!" Harry shouted. The images stopped and he looked at his mum, who seemed frozen, "Finite Incantatum." He said. Lily smiled slightly.

"That's better." She said, "Do you want to try again?"

"Not really." Harry said. Lily nodded and lowered her wand

"Rhia Black then?" She asked. Harry rubbed his forehead with his palm.

"Um, yeah." He muttered. Lily smiled. "You approve right?" He asked.

"Of course, Rhia's a lovely girl. Now we just need to get Emma paired off and we'll be sorted." Lily said lightly.

"She's dating that Healer remember." Harry said.

"Oh yes, Jason." Lily muttered. "I'll be sending him an owl soon. Anyway Harry, talking of letters I need to send a letter to my sister. I want you to empty your mind of thoughts and emotions every night and every opportunity you have" Lily said. "It'll help you to fight whoever is going to access your mind and it'll prevent Voldemort from entering your mind." Lily said.

"Alright. Have you got any hints?" Harry asked Lily.

"Nope."

"How did you learn to stop Legillimens entering your mind?" Harry asked.

"April was a legillimen, if you shared a dorm with one for seven years you'd learn to block them out as well." Lily said. Harry nodded and turned to go. He passed Malfoy, who was still in a bed. Harry gave him a warning look at Malfoy stayed quiet. He wasn't going to risk getting into trouble where he was near an adult Potter. They were powerful, even if Lily Potter was a muggle born. Harry left the hospital wing and passed the Entrance hall as he returned to the Common room. Jenny and James were walking into the school. Jenny looked quite determined to do something while James looked at Harry and gave him a nod. Harry nodded back and watched as his dad and Jenny walked towards Dumbledore's office. What was going on?

* * *

"I don't know what to do." Bo said as he sat at the table in the Prefect's common room. Cho looked at him sympathetically and patted his arm and scowled.

"Ok, well lets switch the topic of conversation from Emma to the ball. Music? Decorations? We have a little over a month Bo." She said.

"Ok, Music, we'll ask Thriller if they want to play." Bo said

"Who?" Cho asked.

"Thriller. Emma, Rhia, Kara and Orion, their band" Bo said. Cho rolled her eyes.

"And we return to Emma" She muttered.

"Sorry, I'm not the best of head boys am I?" Bo asked

"It's understandable." Cho said, "I mean, you have been through a lot this year." Cho said. Bo nodded and sighed. "Ok, so Thriller is the band" Cho said, "Decoration? Theme?"

"Um, I don't know. Muggle ball?" Bo asked.

"Ball?" Cho asked. "Um, ok but I don't think it'll be very popular with the Slytherins."

"Ok, dress robes, formal, you know." Bo said. Cho noddd and wrote it down. "You thin I'm stupid don't you? Because I'm in love with Emma."

"No but I think it's a bit unhealthy, the girl doesn't like you in that way Bo." Cho said. "I don't mean to be so blunt but it's the truth."

"I know." Bo muttered. "But at April's mem...at her memorial Emma and I, some stuff happened."

"Something always happens when there's grief involved Bo." Cho said. "April just died both of you were upset, it's natural to seek comfort in someone." Bo nodded. That made sense.

"Yeah I suppose."

"Tell you what. Do you want me to set you up with someone to help you get over Emma and to get you through your grief?" Cho asked.

"Who?" Bo asked, "No one wants to go out with me. I'm a werewolf remember? I'll kill them the moment they come near me." Bo muttered.

"I know someone who I know for a FACT likes you." Cho said. Bo looked at Cho.

"Who?"

"Katie Bell." Cho said.

"Katie?" Bo asked, "No, she doesn't like me like that. She's really pretty and everything but her parents would never let her date me."

"What do you know about Katie Bell, Bo?" Cho asked.

"Um...she's Pureblood, parents support Harry." Bo said. "That's about it, well no, she's really clever as well."

"Yes and did you know her cousin is a werewolf?" Cho asked. Bo looked at her curiously.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"I make it my business to know." Cho said. "She likes you Bo, ask her to Hogsmeade and see what she says." Bo looked at Cho like she was mad.

"I can't use someone like that." Bo said.

"You can and it's easy." Cho said.

"I can't believe you're suggesting I use a girl!" Bo said. Cho shrugged.

"I'm concerned for you Bo. You're my only cousin and the only one I'm going to have."

"Why? What happened to Aunt Lee?" Bo asked.

"She had a miscarriage, she can't have any children, don't you remember?" Cho asked.

"Oh yeah, vaguely." Bo said, "A few years ago." Cho nodded. "So I want to help you out. I'll help Mei when she's old enough." Cho said.

"Alright, I'll ask her tomorrow." Bo said. "But the dance ball thing." Bo said.

"We've agreed on Thriller, formal. Will Rhia and her friends be willing to miss the ball to perform?" Cho asked.

"We could always ask them." Bo said,

"Alright, you ask them and I'll sort out decorations and put up notices tomorrow." Bo nodded and got up.

"I'll talk to you later." Bo said.

"Alright." Cho said as she wrote down her list of things to do. Bo walked slowly though the school with a hand on one of his bag straps. He was just passing Dumbledore's office when the gargoyle moved and his mum walked out with James.

"Mum?" He asked. Jenny looked at Bo and gave him a weak smile.

"Hi." She said giving him a quick hug.

"What-what are you doing here?" He asked.

"You know who ordered me to you know what to someone we know." Jenny said. Bo looked at her confused for a moment before understanding what she was talking about.

"I'm going to go and see Lily then I'll meet you in the main entrance hall." James said to Jenny. Jenny nodded and she walked with Bo back towards the Gryffindor Common room.

"How are you doing mum?" Bo asked Jenny.

"I'm doing ok I guess." Jenny said, "all things considering."

"You haven't done anything stupid yet have you?" Bo asked worriedly. Jenny shook her head.

"That's why I wanted to see Dumbledore" Jenny said quietly. "I can't kill someone." Bo nodded in understanding.

"Mum, do you think I'm stupid for falling in love with Emma?" Bo asked Jenny randomly. Jenny looked at Bo.

"I don't know Bo. You shouldn't give your heart to someone who will never give you theirs. Do you think that Emma will ever return your feelings?" Jenny asked. Bo shook his head. "Then you may be wasting your time." Jenny said, putting a hand on Bo's shoulder. Jenny was again surprised at how tall Bo was.

"That's what Cho said." Bo muttered.

"Maybe she's right." Jenny said. Bo looked at Jenny and smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

* * *

The moon was half full. It cast an eerie glow over the pebble beach. The waves lapped on the pebbles and sank into the pebbles. The rhythmic lapping of the waves was like a heart beat. The wind blew gently over the beach, disturbing the grass at the top of the beach. Other then the lapping of the waves the area was silent. The houses at the top of the beach were silent, abandoned for the winter. The wind got stronger and rain started gently pattering against the earth. The pebbles turned from a dull sandy colour to a shiny colour that reflected the pale moon. The rain was soon running off the roofs of the houses and slowly ran into the sea. The sea gradually got fiercer in the wind that began to pick up in speed. A figure burst out of the water, hunched over their arm and clutching their chest. They stumbled out of the water, their legs gave way every few steps as they battled against the wind. They managed to get free of the water and collapsed on the pebbles breathing deeply. In the glow you could tell the person was a woman, she had cuts all across her face, crisscrossing and a large swollen cut on her forehead. Her face was badly bruised. Her arm was at a strange angle and she held her arm tightly. She pushed herself to her feet and dragged them up the beach. A small thin piece of wood was tucked into a strange belt type thing. Her long hair was plastered to her body, half her shirt was missing and she was shivering uncontrollably. A gust of wind made her lose her balance and she fell forwards at the top of the beach unconscious.

A light switched on and the front door of the nearest house opened. A strongly built man stood in the doorway and looked down. The woman lay broken and injured on the pebbles.

"Lucy, call the doctor quickly!" He shouted into the house. He ran out into the rain and onto the beach. He slowly picked up the woman. She groaned in pain as he did. "It's alright, we're going to get you help." He said. The woman squeezed her eyes shut tightly and groaned again as she felt her bones moving against each other. Her arm felt loose as it moved around outside it's socket. The man ran into the house with the woman in his arms. He went into the dry warm house and lay the woman on the sofa. Her blonde hair dripped onto the clean sofa.

"What's your name?" He asked her. She winced in pain.

"Sirius, where's Sirius." She muttered.

"Who's Sirius?" The man asked.

"Husband...Lily..." She fell unconscious again and stayed unconscious as the man's wife, Lucy ran in with the phone.

"He'll be here in about fifteen minutes." She said. The man nodded. The couple were in their late seventies. The man had greying hair that formed a bald patch at the back of his head. He looked strong and well built for a man of his age. His wife looked equally healthy. They both looked as thought they spent vast amount of time outdoors.

"Who is she?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." The man said, "She was on the beach." The man looked at what she was wearing. He touched the thin piece of wood and saw it spark angrily. He moved his hand quickly.

"I think we should wait until the doctor comes." Lucy said.

* * *

A/N:-TADAAA!!!! you people are too clever fer yeh own good. Anyway, I'm tired. I spent the day in London today. Went to a human rights and equality conference today. It was quite good. I enjoyed it then went to Tate Modern....now that place is one frealky ass place! It's like...really really wierd but some of the art is ok. There's this sound room and i was just like...it was just wierd. Oh i played some more sims the other day.....My children got taken away by a social worker. HArry and Emma refused point blank to do their homework so a social worker came and made James cry and then took Emma and Harry away....then Lily started crying and then i just deleted that potter family and made a new one :D i'm very pleased with the new looking Potters. I might do that for the blacks and the Lupins...Teenagers are sooo much more fun to play with then children! Anyway. I think i'll go off and write a bit more of this story...maybe. I have some GREAT scenes for the future and i'm planning a reminiscing session for Jenny on her life...but i dunno how or where that's going to fit in at the moment. And those who want to see Jenny's grandma again and her parents say I! lol. I've been rereading To The End but i started at Chapter 4 (Lily and James' wedding) then read all of JEnny's PoVs and Remus' PoVs....i miss Remus...sigh 


	20. Recovery

Recovery

April tried to open her eyes but they seemed heavy and stiff. She could feel her body in so much pain. She was suddenly immensely aware of all the broken bones in her body. She groaned and looked around the room. It was clean, very white. Was she in heaven? No, you don't feel pain in heaven. April moaned as she tried to get up. She fought against the pain in her chest and sat up.

"Hello." April croaked, her voice was nearly a whisper but it seemed enough to draw the attention of someone in the other room. There was a bustling and the door opened. A man walked in. He gave April a smile.

"How are you doing?" He asked.

"Um, ok. Where am I?" She said hoarsely.

"Near Thurso, north Scotland." He said.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Mark Granger." He said. April started to frown but found that hurt so left her face expressionless.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"We found you on the beach outside. Are you ok? You've been out for nearly two weeks," He said.

"Um, yeah, I'm in a lot of pain though." April said.

"Lucy is making up some soup for you, the doctor said you shouldn't have any solids until you can at least speak properly" Mark said. April nodded and felt her neck straining painfully.

"Ow." She hissed.

"You might be in a lot of pain. The doctor said that you've broken a lot of bones. He was too scared to call an ambulance to take you to hospital in case you died on the way."

"Granger...I recognise your surname." April said.

"It's a common surname." April nodded and closed her eyes. "So what's your name?"

"Um..." April thought a minute, her name...what was it? "Um...Lily, no that's James' wife...um..." April felt like cursing herself. "April! It's April Marsden." She said. "No Black. April Black." She said.

"April Black?" He asked. "Head auror?" He muttered. April looked at him surprised

"Yes, how did you know?" She asked.

"Um, my granddaughter mentions you sometimes." He said.

"Hermione?" April asked. Mark nodded. "Hermione Granger is your granddaughter?"

"Yes she is." Mark said. "My wife will be through soon with some food. I suggest you rest for a while."

"Please don't tell anyone I'm here." April said.

"Don't worry, we haven't told anyone. No one will know." He said. April gave him a grateful look. She lay back down slightly. Wincing in pain as she did.

* * *

Rhia smiled at Harry as they stood ready to go out on the quidditch pitch.

"I'm nervous." She said to him.

"You'll be great." He said giving Rhia's hand a squeeze. Rhia gave him a smile.

"Well, lets go beat these Ravenclaw wimps!" Jack said. The team laughed and the doors opened. They marched onto the pitch and met the Ravenclaw team on the pitch.

"Captains shake hands." Madam Hooch said. Harry shook Cho's hand. Cho looked at him coldly before mounting her broom and flying into the air. Harry joined his team.

"Remember, just don't let them get a goal and get as man y goals as possible." He said to his team.

"Wow, because we don't usually do that." Ginny said.

"Shut up Ginny." Harry said. Ginny rolled her eyes and Harry took up his position and looked down. Ginny, Rhia and Katie were ready to catch the quaffle. Jack and Andrew hovered around the pitch and Ron flew past the goals protecting them. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released the balls. Harry saw the snitch flying into the air then it disappeared. There was a strong wind but other then that it was perfect flying conditions.

"Black is in possession of the quaffle. Passes to Weasley-" The new commentator was a Hufflepuff named Gregory. In his third year of school. Harry scanned the sky for the snitch, the wind messing up his hair and blowing it in his eyes. He needed to get it cut. He glanced down and saw Ginny trying to throw the quaffle to Katie but a Ravenclaw chaser intercepted it and flew towards Ron. Unfortunately, the wind was in Ravenclaw's favour. Harry had to get the snitch quickly. He looked over to Cho who was watching Harry's every movement carefully. Harry turned his broom and sped towards the stalls where the teachers were sitting. He flew over them, narrowly missing the top of Professor McGonagall's hat. He turned to see Cho on his tail, she thought that he'd seen the snitch. Harry turned to look ahead and saw a Bludger coming straight for him. Harry did a roll and the bludger flew over him and narrowly missed Cho. There was a collective 'ooo' in the stadium. Harry looked towards the pitch and saw Katie getting the quaffle through the hoops.

"Ten all, Ravenclaw in possession-" The commentator said. Harry could only hear snatches of what he was saying. "Black missed...Weasley saves goal..." Harry pulled his broom up and hovered in the air again. Cho was glaring at him and she began to look for the snitch in earnest. Harry narrowed his eyes and looked about. There was a tiny golden speck in the middle of the pitch below him. He made his broom go into a completely vertical dive. He held his hand out ready to catch the snitch. It stayed pretty much where it was. He felt the brush of wind as Ginny narrowly missed a collision with Harry. Cho had seen the snitch as well and was coming towards it at a slightly flatter angle. Harry would get to it first though. He bit his lip in concentration and felt the cold metal snitch in his hand. He had little time to be victorious as he tried to pull his broom out of the dive. He pulled as hard as he could but the front of the broom went crashing into the ground, flipping Harry off the broom and rolling on the floor. Harry lay on the grass barely conscious. His team dropped to the ground around him.

"Harry!" Ron shouted.

"Harry are you ok?" Rhia asked as she took his hand.

"Fine." He said. "What's the score?"

"One hundred and seventy to ten." Ginny answered.

"Brilliant." Harry said. Ginny and Rhia helped him to sit up. Harry tasted blood in his mouth and touched his nose. His fingers came away rather bloody. "Stupid broom." He said kicking his firebolt. It was still in one piece and barely scratched. Harry shook his head and let Rhia pull him to his feet. Ron picked up the firebolt and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and looked at Madam Hooch.

"Gryffindor Wins!" She shouted. There was a cheer from the Gryffindor stands. Harry smiled and gave a thumbs up to his team.

"Come on, I think you should clean up your nose." Katie said.

"Yeah." Harry said gingerly touching his nose again. Madam hooch took the snitch from Harry and ordered him to get himself to the Hospital wing.

"That was the most awesome Catch you've ever done!" Orion said as he ran down from the stands and joined Harry and Rhia.

"Um thanks." Harry said holding his nose.

"And you're landing!" Orion said.

"I was rather worried." Hermione said as she joined them.

"What about me?" Ron asked, "I was in the firing line of many quaffles." He said.

"Those are hardly dangerous Ron." Hermione said smiling at Ron.

"Yeah, well, it's still dangerous" Ron said indignantly. Hermione smiled sweetly.

"Um, what's happening between you two?" Hermione asked. Harry and Rhia glanced at each other.

"I don't know." Harry said. Rhia shrugged and helped Harry onto a bed in the hospital wing. Hermione nodded.

"Well done Harry." Came Lily's voice. Harry turned around and saw his mum walking towards him. "Though I'd prefer if you don't keep injuring yourself" She said.

"Yes mum." Harry said with a smirk.

"Ok, the rest of you out. Harry will be out later" Lily said to the others.

"Oh! But aunt Lily!" Orion moaned.

"No, Orion, Hermione, Ron, Rhia out." Lily said.

"Lily, please." Ron begged. Lily gave him a stern look and he backed away slowly. "Come on Hermione." He said taking Hermione's hand. Hermione smiled in amusement and followed Ron.

"We'll see you later." Hermione said. Harry nodded.

"Orion!" Lily said. Orion slumped away and Rhia was about to go when Harry caught her hand.

"Mum, can Rhia stay?" Harry asked. Lily looked at Harry then at Rhia.

"Rhia, out." Lily said.

"Alright." Rhia said with a sigh. "See you soon" She gave Lily a nervous glance before giving Harry a quick shy kiss on the cheek and walking out quickly. Harry smiled slightly and then turned back to Lily, who had her wand out. She touched Harry's nose with it and muttered a few quick words.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"Harry." Lily said. Harry looked at his mum. "You and Rhia?" Harry smiled then he suddenly frowned

"You don't mind do you?" He asked. Lily smiled and put her wand away.

"On the Contrary." Lily said. She smiled sadly. "April always wanted you two to get together." She said. Harry wasn't sure if he should smile or not but as his mum was smiling Harry managed a weak one.

"You know, I know you probably don't want to hear this but your dad and I are incredibly proud of you Harry." Lily said. "I know that if your grandparents hadn't have died they would be extremely proud as well. I know they always wanted to see how you'd grow up and you've grown up into a wonderful person Harry."

"What about Emma?" Harry asked. Lily sighed.

"Emma's like your dad but with my looks. If you understand what I mean?" Lily said. Harry looked at her confused.

"Not really."

"Basically your dad, until seventh year, was a disappointment in every area but Quidditch. He even admits to it. Emma is a bit like your dad."

"Are you saying that Emma's a disappointment?" Harry asked, feeling slightly offended on Emma's behalf.

"No, no." Lily said quickly. "Look Harry. I'm not saying anything about Emma. Emma's a wonderful girl. I wasn't really planning on saying anything about Emma but as we're talking about her now, do you think it would be possible to help her a bit in her studies? I've been speaking to some of her teachers and they seem a little worried."

"So basically you're saying that Emma's a failure?" Harry asked.

"No, Harry!" Lily pinched the bridge of her nose, what had she gotten herself into? "Emma, she's...she's..." Harry started laughing.

"I love winding you up." Harry said with a grin. Lily looked at her son. She felt like an idiot. "Don't worry. I won't tell Emma." Harry said. He made the action of zipping up his mouth.

"Thanks." Lily said.

* * *

Emma tried to fight back a lump forming in her throat. If her parents thought she was a failure then let them think that! She glared at the door to the hospital wing. She no longer felt like seeing if her brother was ok. He could just bleed to death for all she cared at the moment. As for her parents...

Emma leant against the opposite wall and crossed her arms as if to hug herself. She just felt like doing something. Anything! Talk to Bo! That was it. Emma turned around and started for the Gryffindor Common room. Once in her anger had just swollen to twice of what it had been before. Both her parents had been in Gryffindor, now she was in it! She hated it. All of a sudden she wished she was in another house. Ravenclaw maybe, show that she wasn't a failure. Slytherin? At least she'd be able to get somewhere in life. Hufflepuff...now they were the real failures in Emma's opinion. Emma started for the boy's dormitories when Rhia called her over.

"Emma!" Rhia shouted. Emma turned around.

"What!" She snapped. Rhia seemed a bit taken aback.

"Um, sorry but...well I want to talk to you." Rhia said. Emma nodded and turned to go with Rhia to their dorm room. Once up there Emma picked up her guitar and sat on her bed. Rhia sat opposite Emma as Emma tried to let out her anger in music.

"What do you want to talk about Rhia?" Emma murmured.

"Oh Merlin, are you ok?" Rhia asked with a frown.

"Do I look ok?" Emma asked Rhia harshly.

"Um, rite. Sorry." Rhia said. "What happened?"

"My_ mother _told Harry that I'm a failure." Emma said, "That I'll amount to nothing! She said I'm like my dad and that my dad is a failure! That isn't true! I'm not a failure!" Emma snapped. "They've always preferred Harry just because he's got some stupid scar!"

"You're not a failure." Rhia asked, "Where did you hear this?"

"Just now. I was going to say well done and check on Harry when I heard Harry and mum talking and what annoys me even more is that Harry won't even tell me when he gets back. He's promised to keep it a secret! My family are so...AH!" Emma let out a frustrated scream. Rhia put her hands over her ears for a moment. Emma finished her scream and started breathing heavily. Rhia took Emma's guitar away and put it on the floor. Emma pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them as she started crying.

"They're always comparing me to Harry." Emma said, "Harry this, Harry that! I hate it! Nothing I do makes them pay any attention to me. I tried working hard at school, that didn't work. I tried music, that hasn't worked. What do they want me to do? Get a scar as well?" Rhia held Emma's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Emma. It doesn't matter if you're like your dad."

"Yes it does! I want to be like mum! My mum! She's clever and she's beautiful and she's perfect. She was never a failure!" Emma said.

"Your dad may have been a failure but look at him now, he's the minister of Magic!" Rhia said.

"Only by a fluke!" Emma muttered. Rhia frowned and pulled Emma into a hug as she started crying. "Everyone compares me to Harry. Even you prefer Harry's company to mine." Emma sobbed.

"That's not true Emma." Rhia said, "I'd chose you over Harry any day, I'd do anything for you."

"Would you!" Emma asked, letting go of Rhia. "You've spent more time with Harry this year then with me, particularly since you joined the stupid quidditch team!" Rhia couldn't look at Emma. It was true and Rhia knew how jealous Emma was of Harry. She closed her eyes and frowned.

"I'm really sorry Emma." Rhia said. "It just...you know my feelings for Harry and he's started to return them and-"

"It's fine." Emma muttered. "I can't get angry at you anyway." She rested her chin on her knees.

"No, Emma. It's not fine." Rhia said. "I'm sorry."

"I said it's fine." Emma muttered. Rhia sighed. She didn't want to push it in case Emma got annoyed with her even more.

"Do you want to go and steal some ice cream from the kitchen?" Rhia asked. Emma shrugged. Rhia took Emma's hand and pulled her up. "Come on." She said. Emma got grudgingly to her feet.

"Fine." Emma muttered.

* * *

"Knock knock" James said tapping on the kitchen door at Grimmauld place. Sirius hadn't been at the Godric's Hollow house. James had been to the Holyhead Harpies stadium to find Charlotte Winters coaching her team instead of Sirius and the only place that James could really think of was Grimmauld place and he was right. Sirius had appeared to have collapsed over the table with several empty bottles of Butterbeer. James frowned. He was never good at bring Sirius out of these drunken periods. It was always either Remus or April...

James swallowed his nervousness and went to the table.

"Sirius." James said shaking Sirius. "Padfoot, you there?" Sirius mumbled something and waved his hand.

"Go way" He muttered. James sighed and picked up the bottles of Firewhiskey.

"Irish home brewed firewhiskey" James read. "Sirius! You haven't been drinking this stuff have you?"

"April's dead, what does it matter?" Sirius mumbled. James sat down next to Sirius.

"It matters because you still have four children and this stuff can kill you." James said throwing the bottle into the bin.

"I don't know how to look after children!" Sirius muttered "She always did it for me!" Sirius shouted. "April did everything for me! And now she's gone!" Sirius broke out into sobs. James pulled Sirius into an awkward hug. It shouldn't have been awkward but it was.

"Sirius. I know how important April was, Lily is the same to me, but drinking away her death isn't going to help." James said.

"How come you've recovered so quickly?" Sirius asked pushing James away.

"I try not to think about it." James said.

"What about Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Lily? I don't know. It's hard to tell." James said. "She won't tell me anything." Sirius looked at James suspiciously. "Have you spoken to Jenny about it? She's probably the best one of us to ask about losing...losing a..." James stumbled to a stop.

"Jenny was here last night." Sirius said. "She just told me it'll get better. It's been two weeks, I don't feel any better!"

"It'll take time...or so Lily keeps telling me." James muttered. "Come on, clean up and I'll take you to...I don't know, a quidditch match or something."

"Don't you have work?" Sirius asked, "You being Minister and all." Sirius jeered.

"Look, Sirius, you're my best friend. Your...Ap...you're in mourning and so am I. Work can go on hold for just one day." James snapped. Sirius looked at James again. His eyes narrowed. He put a hand on James' shoulder.

"You've been a good friend to me James. Thank you so very very much." Sirius said nodding. He got to his feet and seemed to sway slightly. He looked at the photos on the mantelpiece. April's grinning face looking at him, her eyes sparkled. "Did you know we're the only two marauders left?" Sirius asked.

"Um, yeah, I knew that." James said.

"Peter left when he started giving information to Voldemort. Remus...he died trying to save Harry." Sirius said. "We were idiots when we formed the marauders."

"Er, I know that too." James said. "What's your point?" He asked quietly. Sirius shrugged

"I don't know." Sirius muttered. "Is there any point to life anymore. April's gone, Remus is gone. Jenny is a Death Eater." Sirius said flinging his arms around. "It's only you me and Lily. You and Lily. Now there's an unlikely couple." Sirius said starting to chuckle. James frowned and forced Sirius to sit down again. He went to the sink and poured out a glass of water.

"Here, drink this." James said.

"Is it alcohol?" Sirius asked.

"Um..."

"I'll only drink alcohol."

"Yeees....it's alcohol" James lied. Sirius nodded.

"Good." He started drinking the water like it was a gin or beer. He seemed unable to taste the difference. "More!" He said slamming the cup down on the table. James poured out another glass of water. Sirius watched him.

"So that...tap thing pours out Alcohol?" He asked.

"Yes it does." James said uncertainly. Sirius nodded.

"Good! I'll remember that!" He said. Sirius sat still for a while before standing up and heading out of the room.

"Sirius! Where are you going?" James asked, putting the glass down and following Sirius.

"I want to see Rhia." Sirius said. "Rhia will know what to do. Or maybe Jaylee...no...Kessie...No...What are their names?" Sirius asked. James looked at Sirius very surprised.

"Kaylee and Jessie?" James asked.

"That's it! Jaylee and Kessie!" Sirius said triumphantly. "They'll know what to do." Sirius started up the stairs. James took a deep breath and winced.

"Sorry mate." James said as he pulled out his wand.

"Sorry for what?" Sirius asked.

"Stupefy!" James said, pointing his wand at Sirius. Sirius started to fall down the stairs but James caught him before he hit the floor. "I can't let your children see you like this." He said before hoisting Sirius onto his shoulder and starting up the stairs. Jenny emerged from her room at the top.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He got drunk, how could you let Sirius get drunk?" James asked. Jenny frowned.

"Well, it's not like he told me and I was asleep." Jenny said. James nodded. "Will he be alright?"

"Hopefully." James said.

* * *

April started awake like she'd been pricked by something. She groaned after she made the sudden movement. She was in so much pain! Muggle healing was so slow! The door opened and a young girl with fairly bushy brown hair that had been tied back opened the door. April looked at her...a miniature Hermione! This girl's eyes were slightly different though and her face was chubbier then Hermione's and her teeth seemed perfectly straight. She didn't look any older then ten. April looked at her surprised.

"Who are you?" April asked. The girl grinned.

"You're that lady who's sometimes with Hermione's boyfriend!" the girl said.

"Huh!" April asked.

"I'm Helena Granger." She said with a smile. "Do you want anything? My grandparents, they said that if you were to wake up I have to give you some tea." She said. That was all a blur in April's mind. All the words just blended together.

"What? Slow down." April said.

"My...name...is..."

"Be quiet Helena." Said the woman, Lucy? She came in and looked at April. "Are you feeling alright?" She asked.

"Still in a lot of pain. Um...where's my wand?" April asked.

"Just in that drawer." Lucy said nodding to the bedside table. April nodded and moved her right arm to open it but she felt pain shooting up her arm.

"Um, could you get it for me, please?" April asked.

"Of course." Lucy said. "Helena, go and help your grandfather with his crossword."

"Yes." Helena said turning around and closing the door. Lucy went to the drawer and pulled out April's wand. She handed it delicately to April.

"So do you know everything about...the um...wizarding world?" April asked hesitantly as she practiced a wand movement with her left hand.

"Quite a bit." Lucy said. "Hermione was never meant to tell us but a few summers ago, after her fourth year, she told us by accident. It has taken us a while to adjust to it but we've learnt to accept it now." April nodded and tapped her right arm with her wand. She felt a weird tingling sensation go through her arm and her chest. She gasped and dropped her wand.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked with concern. April nodded.

"Yes. I've just never had that spell performed on me before." Lucy looked at her with confusion. "It's the first time I've broken any bones." April said. Lucy nodded.

"The Doctor also mentioned that you've done something to your foot if that helps." Lucy said. April nodded and pulled the duvet off her. Her foot was wrapped in a rather large bandage but the worrying thing was that April couldn't actually feel her foot!

"It's not gone is it?" April asked with concern.

"What? Oh, of course not!" Lucy said. April nodded and got off the bed. She put her weight on her right foot and twirled her wand. She was soon wearing some clean clothes that weren't too restricting to her movement.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality but I have to go." April said.

"You're welcome but do you think you're in any condition to go back into the wizarding world?" Lucy asked.

"I'm not going back," April said. "Not anymore anyway. I can't." April muttered.

"Where are you going to go?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know." April said. "But, I have a vague idea where." Lucy frowned then nodded.

"Just have a cup of tea before you go." Lucy said. April looked at her then smiled.

"Alright." April said.

* * *

A/N:-Ok, I tried doing this already but my comp went down. It's overheating...stupid thing. Anyway, i got bored today when i was meant to be doing homework so I looked for pictures of people who i think look like my characters as they are now. I decided to scrap Gary Oldman as Sirius as he don't really fit how i see Sirius. You guys all know what all the gang and people look like though i picture Ron a bit like my frend Jake. Anyway, I cudn't find anyone suiting James or Bo, I actually based Bo's looks on my brother's but you guys don't know what he looks like and there aren't many actors that are part asian that matches my image of Bo. Ok, the people i found though aren't exactly how i picture my characters will give a rough idea of what i think they should look like. If you don't want to know then hope you enjoyed this chappie. HAd fun writing it. NExt chappie is HArry's PoV followed by Lily's PoV

Ok, and I begin...Alyson Hannigan (Buffy and American wedding) is Lily, Matt Le Blanc (Friends, lost in space) is Sirius, Christine Taylor (Zoolander, dodgeball) is April, Ewan McGregor (Star Wars, Moulin Rouge) is Remus (sorry, just had to add him), Zhang Ziyi (Crouching tiger hidden dragon, Rush hour 2) is Jenny, Hilary Duff (Lizzie McGuire) or Rachel Leigh cook (Josie and the Pussycats, she's all that) with blonde hair is Rhia, Jacob Smith (Cheaper by the dozen, Troy) for Orion and for the ickle twins I chose ickle Olsen twins...cause they were so cute when they were ickle! Well that's it i think...have i left anyone out? hm...I tried to pick relitively famous people so tht u guys are more likely to know what they look like. As i said, HArry's PoV next :D and a date in Hogsmeade :D (not hard to guess who with)


	21. Hogsmeade Halloween

Hogsmeade Halloween  
  
Harry's PoV

Stupid, stupid, stupid! I hate this stupid scar! I rubbed it as I lay in my bed. What day was it? Oh, Saturday. Tomorrow was Halloween and then next week there was that ball. Damn, I still have to ask Rhia to the ball. No doubt someone's already asked her though. Damn! Stupid Scar! I felt like ripping it out. It was throbbing so much. Why was it throbbing? I hadn't had a dream or anything last night. I tried to block out the pain and instead there was a feeling of happiness that was developing in me. Voldemort was happy. This wasn't good. Why was he happy? The stupid Occlumency was working. It's times like this where you think maybe it was better if I just let Voldemort into my dreams. At least then we'd know what he was up to. Apparently though, there's already a few spies in his forces. I had a suspicion that one of them was Jenny Lupin but then there was that question...why would Jenny do that?

I reached for my glasses and put them on. The ceiling came into focus and I pushed myself up into a sitting position. I shook my head and rubbed my scar. I hated this scar. Some people may think it's the greatest thing ever but it's a curse. All the burden in the world on my shoulders. Kill or be killed. Urgh! Stupid prophecies, stupid scars stupid dark Lords! How am I supposed to kill Voldemort? He's so much more powerful then me. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Voldemort, he's taken so much away from me, Remus, April, my freedom. I just thank god every day that he hasn't taken any of my family. I'd hate to feel all the pain that Rhia, Orion and the twins must be going through. I've tried my best to help them but I just don't know what to do.

I slid off my bed and touched the cold stone floor with my feet. Too cold! I got my wand and summoned a pair of thick socks. One was dark green and the other was bright orange...good old Dobby. I smirked at the thought of the little house elf. I walked to the bathroom to get myself washed. A shower...yes, before Dean woke up. Stupid vain prat. Ginny isn't that shallow. He doesn't have to try for her, Merlin knows I never tried and Ginny fancied me for a good four years. But anyway, Dean is as bad as my sister. He spends ages in the bathroom. I switched on the shower and let it run for a while. I locked the door then started stripping. As I turned I caught reflection and stared at it. That stupid scar, it's the cause of so much trouble. But if I didn't have it would I still be in hiding? Would Neville have the scar? I tried not to think about it. Sometimes I feel grateful that the fate of the wizarding world seems to rest on my shoulders instead of Neville's. No offence to Neville but he's not really the kind of person to be a hero. No, I'm not a hero, I'm just a normal boy...with a scar.

After my shower the rest of my dorm was starting to stir. Ron's soft snoring was still going strong but Seamus was falling out of his bed sleepily. I had a towel around my waist and another in my hands drying my messy untamable hair. Why couldn't I get the controllable hair from mum like Emma did? Why the messy hair!

"Hmmo Hrry" He muttered as he slumped towards the shower.

"Good morning to you to." I said. Seamus waved a hand in a dismissive way and disappeared into the bathroom. I shook my head and went to my trunk. I had just pulled out some clean clothes when someone suddenly jumped out of Dean's bed. At first I was confused as to who it was but it was soon clear. Red hair going just below her shoulders. Lilac unbuttoned blouse with those jeans. Yep.

"Ginny?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh shit." Ginny said as she saw me. "I was never here." She said

"What? Did you and Dean-" I pointed to Dean.

"No! no no no!" Ginny said. She looked nervously to Ron's bed. He was still snoring softly. "If Dean says anything when my brother wakes up kill him." Ginny said. She began to tiptoe out of the room.

"What are you-" I asked vaguely confused.

"Shut up Harry." Ginny said as she passed me. She kissed me on the cheek. "Please."

"Um...alright." I said vaguely confused.

"Thanks." Ginny said anxiously. She quickly buttoned up her blouse and snuck out of the room. Me still feeling rather confused. Ginny...in Dean's bed...what was going on? She was brave to spend the night in her brother's dorm room! Ron would just blow his top when...no if he found out. I chuckled. Ginny and Dean were going to spend a hell of a time explaining this to him. I wouldn't tell of course but it was still a funny thought.

* * *

"Heya." Hermione said joining me and Ron at breakfast.

"Ready for a day in Hogsmeade?" Ron asked. He turned to me, "You don't mind if we go together do you?" He asked me.

"What? No." I muttered. "I'm going with Rhia anyway." I said.

"Will you two be alright?" Hermione asked.

"Of course we will. We've spent time together before." I said. I knew she was asking about tonight...our first meal with the three families without Remus or April. This wasn't going to be fun. Hermione sighed and looked to Ron.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked with the faintest trace of a smile. I watched Ron as he swallowed the last of his breakfast. He looked slightly nervous. What was there to be nervous about? This was Hermione. Yeah, I had dated her but Hermione was Hermione. She was beautiful in my eyes but we just didn't click. I hoped that Ron wouldn't screw up his chance with Hermione.

"Um, yeah...ok. See ya mate." Ron said getting up. Hermione smiled.

"See you Harry." She said as she followed Ron out of the hall. They seemed a little awkward though

"Is it me or do those two seem a little bit awkward with each other?" Asked Emma as she sat down next to me.

"I was just thinking that." I said. Emma sighed and poked my bacon with a fork.

"Thanks." She said with a smile. I looked at her.

"Oh have it." I said passing her the plate.

"Thank you oh perfect older brother." She said sarcastically.

"What?" I asked her.

"You're the perfect older brother, didn't you know?" She said, "It's like Headline news!" Emma made out a headline with her hands.

"Whatever Emma." I said. "Where's Rhia?" I asked.

"She's tarting herself up." Emma said as she ate my breakfast. "Must look perfect for the perfect person."

"What on earth is wrong with you?" I asked her with a bemused look. Emma scowled at me.

"Nothing." Emma muttered.

"No tell me, what's wrong?" Harry said. "I thought you said I'm the perfect older brother"

"Or so our parents seem to think." Emma said. "Tell them I'm not going to dinner tonight."

"What? You have to Emma." I said, "Why don't you want to go?" Emma looked at me for a moment before she sighed and put her cutlery down.

"I don't want to grace our parent's presence with mine." Emma said. "Because you know only the best will do for them." She sounded very bitter.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked her.

"Oh, stop joking around Harry. I know why you've started helping me with my work. I don't want your help." Emma said. "I'll prove I'm not a failure all on my own thank you very much." Emma said. Ooooooooh nooo!

"How...how...how did you, how did you know?" I asked. Ok, not the most subtle of ways to put things I know, but how?

"I heard you and mum talking. Tell mum and dad that I'm not going to dinner! I don't think I can stand another meal talking about the good old days, or how to deal with Voldemort, listening to how perfect you are and how talented Rhia is." Emma said. "I'm going to tell mum later if I can catch her." Emma said. She got up to go. I followed her.

"But, I don't think that!" I said. "You're not...I mean..."

"Oh shut it Harry. Mum and dad obviously don't want me so I'll just shut up sit back and stay at school. Besides, I have homework to do." Emma said. I was about to say something when Emma ran off. Uh oh, this was not good. Mum didn't mean to say any of that. I was just teasing her and Emma took it seriously! How did she even hear us? There was no one around. I started slowly for the common room when I saw Rhia coming down the hall. My breath seemed to catch in my throat. She was more beautiful then usual today...was she wearing make up? I couldn't really tell. She saw me and smiled. Half her hair was brushed back into sort of a half pony thingy and...wow. I really have been blind haven't I? She gave me a smile.

"Hi Harry." She said.

"Uhh..." Was all I could reply.

"Witty." She said.

"Uh yeah sorry. You look beautiful Rhia." I said with a smile. Rhia smiled and tucked some hair behind her ears. I took her hand and led her out of the castle. Filch was at the entrance ticking off names.

"Potter, Black. Alright you can go." He growled.

"Mr. Filch. We probably wont be back until late because our parents are having a meal with us." Rhia said. Filch narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"Or you two will be off doing stuff that-"

"They're telling the truth Argus." McGonagall said, coming over to see what the hold up was in the queue. "They've been given permission from Dumbledore. You two look after yourselves if you don't return to the castle." She said.

"Yes professor. Come on." I said to Rhia. Rhia followed me into the sudden cold out of the October morning. It was freezing, thank Merlin I had my cloak "You looking forward to next week?" I asked Rhia. She looked at me.

"What's happening?" Rhia asked.

"The Ball. You nervous about performing?" I asked her.

"Oh, that...yeah I suppose." Rhia said. "It's our first performance." She said quietly. I held her hand tightly.

"Don't worry. Your mum would want you to do your best." I said. It was the one thing that had been on anyone's mind. The head auror had been killed. April had been killed. What hope was there for the rest of us? Rhia sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose. But I'm still nervous." Rhia said.

"Um, do you have a date to the ball yet?" I asked her nervously. I felt a few butterflies in my stomach. Rhia looked at me and shook her head.

"Loads of people have asked me but I don't even know if I'll be able to actually dance or anything." Rhia said. Oh great. Competition. I licked my lips and bit down my pride. I hated asking girls to balls.

"Will you go out with me?" I asked really really quickly. Rhia frowned slightly and I was scared that either I'd have to repeat the damn question or she was going to reject me. She suddenly smiled.

"Of course." She said. "Can't break our tradition can we?" she said with a faint laugh. I grinned.

"No we can't." I said. We reached Hogsmeade. There was a light sprinkle of rain that was gradually getting heavier.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked Rhia. She shrugged and held a hand over her head, for all the good that did. I pulled her into the entrance of the Three Broomsticks for shelter as the rain got gradually heavier.

"There a café that Emma, Kara and I sometimes go to, across the road from Madam Puddifoots." Rhia said.

"As long as we don't go to Madam Puddifoots" I said. Rhia smiled and we ran back out into the rain and towards a small café with a tinted glass front. On the glass were the words The Hogsmeade. I followed Rhia into the café. It wasn't that bad. There were sofas instead of chairs and very quite. The WWN was playing softly over the quiet hum in the café. There were one or two people in here. I followed Rhia to a sofa by the wall near the window. Rhia pulled off her jacket and sat down. I followed suit and looked out of the window. How had I never seen this café before?

"Rhia, who's this fine young man?" Asked the patron of the café. I turned to look at the woman. Rhia smiled.

"This is Harry. Could we have two butterbeers?" Rhia asked.

"Warm or cold?" She asked.

"Warm please." I said. I saw the woman's eyes going to my forehead. Automatically my hand went to my forehead to flatten my hair over the scar. Rhia took my arm.

"Don't do that Harry." She said. I nodded.

"It's just...people keep staring at it." I said. Rhia shrugged.

"So?" She asked. I shifted awkwardly as the patron came over with our drinks.

"Here, let me take your things and dry them off. It's a bit wet today isn't it?" She asked. She seemed to be watching Rhia uncertainly.

"Yes it is." Rhia said. The patron took our jackets and cloaks. Rhia slipped off her shoes and tucked her legs under herself.

"How are you coping Rhia?" The Patron asked. And the secret is revealed.

"Alright thank you." Rhia said. She blinked a few times and gave a weak smile. The Patron sat down in a chair opposite. Oh for crying out loud.

"I know what it's like to lose a parent. Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"She's perfectly fine." I said, putting an arm around Rhia. Rhia glanced at me. The Patron simply nodded.

"Here, you two stay here for a while and I'll make you some lunch. The rain seems to be picking up." She said.

"Thank you." Rhia said.

"It's on the house. Anything you want." The Patron said. "Anything for a Black and a Potter." She said. Oh great! Joy! Not.

"Thank you" I said. The Patron looked like she wanted to say something but decided against it. I grumbled as I looked out of the window again. Why do people always seem to say that to me. 'Anything for a Potter!' Is being a Potter anything special?

"Do you think it'll be very different tonight?" Rhia asked.

"I don't know." I said, "I'm wondering whether your dad will turn up."

"Dad's been sending me some really weird letters" Rhia said. "And he keeps referring to Jaylee and Kessie. It's like he's lost it. Dad never forgets their names." I pulled Rhia closer and pulled her into a kiss that seemed to surprise Rhia for a moment. She began to return the kiss. We broke apart after a while. A smile on Rhia's face. I gave her a smile and glanced outside quickly. A photographer!

"Shit!" I said before slouching even more so that they couldn't see me through the window.

"What?" Rhia asked. She looked out of the window. "Isn't that Rita Skeeter's photographer?" She asked.

"Yes!" I said, "Look who's next to him looking directly this way!" I said.

"Ah." Rhia said. She put her shoes back on. "Do you want to move away?" She asked.

"Yes please." I said. I got up and moved to some sofas further away from the window. Rhia sat down next to me.

"What's Rita Skeeter doing here? I thought she'd given up with you." Rhia said.

"Obviously not." I muttered. Rhia gave me a sympathetic look. "I hate being famous. And she's probably got a photo of you and me." Rhia looked slightly alarmed.

"That means there's going to be something about me doesn't it?" Rhia asked. I nodded. The door opened and a gush of wind came through the café. I turned to the door, Rhia looked as well as Rita Skeeter and her photographer came into the café.

"Oh no." I muttered, picking up my butterbeer and taking a sip. I really hoped that the mug was big enough to hide my face.

"Ah! Harry!" Rita said loudly. I knew I was pushing my luck.

"Go away Rita." Rhia said.

"New girlfriend?" Rita asked me. "She's very pretty. You're Sirius Black's daughter aren't you?" Rita asked. Rhia had enough sense not to reply. Rita got out her quill and some parchment. "So, Miss. Black. What do you feel about the death of your late mother, April Black. You must be traumatised." Rhia clenched her hands. I took her arm.

"Rita, go away. I thought you were on a writing ban?" Harry said.

"I was, the year is up." Rita said smugly. "So Harry, with the Death of April Black, do you think there's any hope for us in the fight against Voldemort?"

"No comment, come on Rhia." I said getting up. Rhia followed me and stayed close by me.

"She's an evil woman. I swear" Rhia said. Rhia didn't know that Rita was an illegal animagus. The only people who knew were me, Ron and Hermione.

"Well she's a reporter, what do you expect?" I called the patron. "Can we have our stuff back please?" I called. She nodded. Rita was talking to her photographer before getting up. I pulled Rhia slightly closer as they passed.

"Thank you for your time you two." She said with a wicked smile. "We'll hopefully bump into each other later today. I'd like to buy you some drinks."

"Maybe another day." I said. Rita grinned.

"I'll remember that promise Harry." She said.

"It's not a promise." Harry said. Rita gave me a sceptical smile and pulled on a hat before leaving the café.

"She's an evil woman!" Rhia snapped. I shook my head and took my stuff back.

"Come on." I said. We went out into the cold rain. I wished we'd stayed in the café now. We ran over to the Three Broomsticks. Rhia and I pushed our way through the crowded Inn. I saw Hermione and Ron talking to each other. They didn't seem much closer then they had been this morning. I made my way over. Rhia followed patiently.

"Harry!" Hermione said in surprise when I sat down opposite them.

"What are you doing here?" Ron said uncertainly.

"Just warning you that Rita Skeeter is on the prowl." I said.

"She just tried to get an interview from us" Rhia said. Hermione gasped.

"You didn't say anything did you?" She asked.

"Um, I said no comment." I said.

"You know she'll somehow be able to twist that." Ron said.

"I know but what was I supposed to do? Let her grill Rhia about-" I looked at Rhia, who was giving me a warning look. "What else was I supposed to say?" I asked.

"I suppose but you have to be careful around her." Hermione said.

"I know." I sighed.

"Um, so what are you two going to do now?" Ron asked anxiously. He glanced at Hermione.

"Oh, we're going to do some shopping." Rhia said. "I need some new clothes." She got to her feet. I frowned, shopping? What shopping?

"Ok, bye." Ron said. Rhia went the long way around the table. I watched her and saw her bumping her waist into Hermione, causing Hermione to lose her balance on the chair and fall into Ron. I gave Rhia a smirk and joined her by the door. Ron was a bright red while Hermione was muttering her apologies.

"Good one." I whispered.

"Thank you." Rhia said. I leant down and gave her a quick kiss. I don't know why but it felt to have someone like Rhia to just kiss whenever I wanted. It was different with Hermione. I didn't...well, I think I was proud to have Rhia with me, well more so then with Hermione. Hermione was great but Rhia was different. Where as Cho...don't get me started on Cho! I pulled away smiling.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Bring on the rain!" Rhia said.

* * *

"Harry, we're late!" Rhia said pulling away from me.

"What?" I asked, feeling slightly dazed and confused.

"What time is it?" I asked. Where were we? I could hear the rain. I turned around and noticed that we were in some other small dimly lit café in Hogsmeade. It was totally pitch black outside. "Oh" I muttered. I got off Rhia and she sat up and did her hair again.

"What time is it?" I asked. Rhia looked at the clock.

"Half seven." Rhia said. Oh no!

"Crap, we're half an hour late." I said.

"Yeah, I know." Rhia said. She pulled her hair free and shook it. "No time to do it back up." I stood up and straightened my clothes. Oh, how good of us. Private booth thing. At least no one would have seen us. I was about to open the booth when Rhia called me back.

"What?" I asked. Rhia came up to me and wiped the corner of my lips.

"Lip gloss." She said quietly.

"Oh." I said with a frown. I wiped my mouth. "I don't have any more of your make up on me do I?" I asked.

"No, no more." Rhia said. "Come on." I gave the owner of the café a few galleons and ran out with Rhia. The rain pounded us straight away. We ran through the dark streets of Hogsmeade until we reached a small restaurant in the centre of the village. It was quite a good one, we'd been here before, several times. We burst in through the entrance. I turned to look at Rhia, she was absolutely soaked. I took her jacket and we went into the restaurant. I saw a table, a little way off where our families were sitting. Well, the twins hadn't joined us this year because they weren't allowed in Hogsmeade. Emma sat gloomily next to my mum. Rhia and I went to the table.

"Sorry we're late." Rhia said quietly. She sat down next to Orion. Sirius looked at Rhia suspiciously.

"Where were you?" He asked. I looked at Sirius. He looked a lot rougher then usual. He obviously wasn't coping well with April's death.

"We got a bit distracted." I said quickly. I sat down between Bo and Rhia.

"With each other." Orion snickered.

"Shut up" Rhia hissed at him. I looked at my parents. My dad seemed to have forgotten about our lateness already and got Sirius into some conversation. Mum gave me a careful look before talking to Jenny.

"Hey, Harry." Bo whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"You have something on your shirt." He said. I looked down at my shirt and there was another mark from Rhia's lip gloss. I tucked my collar inwards and turned to Rhia.

"Next time you're not allowed to wear lip gloss." I whispered into her ear. She frowned and gave me a smile.

"Sorry." She said. Orion looked like he was trying not to say something about us. I looked at Emma to see how she was. She just sat looking rather fed up.

"We ordered for you. Hope you don't mind." Emma said.

"Thanks." I said. Emma pointed to her cheek. I wiped my cheek.

"Rhia!" I hissed.

"Sorry." She muttered.

* * *

A/N:-Rule one..Do not ask me why i do certain things. I do not fully understand why i write some stuff, only cause it's to move the storyline along a bit. Plus i wanted to make some characters a bit more pissed off. Rule 2..I don't update cause a) I don't feel like it or can't be bothered b) cause i'm busy c) you guys have pissed me off in some way, this week it was a) I couldn't be bothered Ok, I really need suggestions for songs that may be shocking to Rhia for her to sing or something that just isn't her. I was thinking something like Mizzundastood by Pink but i dunno. BAsicaly it's for Chapter 25 where i'm a little bit stuck. Lily's chapter is next. April will come back eventually, she just has a few things to do before then and I'll tell you now that Sirius will be the last to find out. Yes, voldemort finds out before Sirius. Lily was a little harsh for a reason, I think i'll have her explain things to Emma later but I'd rather she didn't cause Emma's just getting interesting. LilyJames coming up, maybe a bit more RhiaHArry in a few chapters time (i can't remember) and those of you who want EmmaBo, well you have a LOOOONG time to wait, hehe. Hands up those who want Remus back -Author puts up hand-

Lizzle: You aint seen my bro, who is supposedely 'Fit'...well thts according to all my frends and i based most of Bo on David (my middle brother, not ickle cause he's now taller then me...the idiot) but the guy from What a girl wants is REALY fit, isn't he :D


	22. Dead, Not alive

Dead, not alive  
  
Lily's PoV

I tried not to think about anything but the food in front of me. The children were all talking quietly amongst themselves. I looked up one or two times to see Rhia and Harry looking at each other rather fondly. I had to admit that I wasn't really expecting them to get together so quickly. I guess April's death had a few positive aspects. I glanced over at Sirius. He kept watching Harry suspiciously. I guess after he lost April he got a bit over protective of Rhia. Harry and Rhia have shared a kiss or two in front of Sirius before and he didn't even blink an eye but now...

I felt James take hold of my hand. I missed having April to talk to. I really needed to talk to her. Jenny was alright but she seemed a lot more distracted then usual. She kept going silent and she wouldn't look at me for very long. I sighed and looked around the table. Bo and Harry were talking. Emma was talking grudgingly to Rhia while Rhia stole some of Harry's food. Orion seemed happy to try and make a pasta tower. Emma had taken a while to persuade to come out but she did eventually. I really wish she'd tell me what was wrong with her. Again, something I needed to talk to April about. April was good at getting things out of the children, they were scared of her various skills. I let out a sad sigh. James put an arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead.

"You ok?" He asked. I shook my head. He gave me an upset look. "I want you to be happy Lily." He said though he knew that wasn't possible.

"I'll be back in a minute" I said quietly as I put down my cutlery and got up. James was reluctant to let me go but I wanted some fresh air. I picked up my cloak and put it on as I left the restaurant. The rain was slowly dying down. I stood under the shelter of the building's eaves and hugged myself. I missed April. I know it sounds stupid but it seemed like part of me was missing. I leant against the wall and looked out in the dark. There was a sudden shadow that seemed to run across past the Three Broomsticks. I straightened and stood on my own while I reached for my wand. There was another flash of a shadow but by Honeydukes. I looked at the restaurant. No one seemed to be worried about me. I left the restaurant and went across the path towards Honeydukes.

"Lumos" I muttered. The end of my wand lit up. I pointed it in front of me. Nothing...No! wait there was a flash of yellow. I followed it behind Honeydukes and went around the corner. Not the best of ideas, particularly at this time but something was drawing me towards Honeydukes. I went around the back when something grabbed me and pressed me against the wall. I was about to scream when someone clamped their hand over my mouth. I shone my wand in their face. I let out a muffled screamed. A ghost! Oh crap.

"Lily, shut up." April hissed at me. I continued to scream. "Please, Lily be quiet." She begged almost desperately. I stopped screaming. My eyes wide and I think I was beginning to shake. April slowly moved her hand away from my mouth. "Will you stay quiet?" She asked. I nodded really quickly.

"You...You're a ghost." I said with a shaky voice. April shook her head.

"It's me." She said. No, she died! Sirius had her auror robes. April was dead, but...she was here...in front of me. April gave me a hesitant smile. I grinned and threw my arms around her. She hugged me tightly.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead!" I cried. April held me just as tightly.

"I thought I was going to die. You don't know how good it is to see you again." She said. She sounded as though she was crying. I kissed her cheek and pulled away.

"You have to come into the restaurant." I said, "Sirius has actually been trying to kill himself." I pulled on her hand but April stayed where she was.

"I can't go in there. I tried but I can't." April said. "Not after...does EVERYONE thing I'm dead?" She asked. I nodded.

"It was in the papers and everything." I said. April looked away for a moment as if thinking before she looked at me with a smile and hugged me again. I happily returned the hug. Oh my god, April was alive!!! I felt like screaming.

"Lily I really need to talk to you but not here." April said.

"Godric's Hollow." I said. April nodded. "I'll see you there in a minute."

"Lily, don't tell anyone, please" She begged me.

"Alright" April disapparated while I quickly went back to the restaurant. I went in and went straight to James. I nearly let out the good news there but I'd promised April. Oh my god she was alive!

"Emergency has come up. I need to go. See you." I said quickly before kissing James quickly.

"What?" James asked but too late. I disapparated from the restaurant and into the kitchen at home. April was taking off her cloak and shoes. I took my shoes off as well and went to April.

"Why didn't you try and contact us sooner April?" I asked.

"Well I was out for a while then I had to heal then I needed to find some information. It's a long story." April said. I got out my wand and made the appliances start making some coffee. I missed the house. It was so much more welcoming then the castle. I looked at April again. I still couldn't believe it. April was thinner though and there was some way about the way she walked that looked a bit awkward. It was like she wasn't used to walking or couldn't walk properly. She took one of the mugs of coffee.

"The living room." I said. She nodded and we both sat on the sofa in the living room. I sat down next to April. April swung her legs up and put them on my lap. "You have to tell me everything April. We all thought you were dead. Actually, everyone thinks you're dead." I said.

"I know." April said. "Mark told me."

"Who?"

"Oh, um long story." April said.

"What happened at Azkaban. The reports are all sketchy and there's been a rise in Death Eater activity." I said. April nodded.

"I know." She said. "Um, well I suppose I could tell you everything that happened." I looked at her, I wanted to know what happened but not if it would hurt her.

"If you don't want to then..."

"No, I have to tell you." April said. "Basically. I was doing one of my annual routines around Azkaban with, who I thought, were some aurors. It turned out the aurors were Bellatrix Lestrange and a few other Death Eaters who had taken Polyjuice potion. They changed back in Azkaban and attacked me in the high security area. They let lose all the prisoners in there, including Malfoy and Kiana Darcy, do you remember her?" April asked me. How could I not? She tried to kill my parents and me after Hogwarts! April looked at me and nodded. "I thought you might. Well, there was a fight and my main priority was to alert the guards and try and keep the prisoners in Azkaban. I somehow managed to get on the roof and we had a fight there." April stopped and took a sip of her coffee as she decided what to say next. I watched her carefully. She had some look in her eye that I didn't really like.

"Why did you fall into the ocean though? Everyone thought you were hit by a curse." I said.

"I nearly did. I could feel the warmth of the Avada Kedavra curse. Did you know it's a warm curse, I never knew it!" She said, "But basically, it's my own clumbsy fault that I fell into the sea. I was trying to move to attack again but I slipped, tripped over the edge of the roof and fell into the water." April closed her eyes and shivered I could feel her legs shaking. I put a hand on her leg...it didn't feel right. I looked at her leg and found it looking a bit weird. I frowned slightly.

"But you're never clumbsy." I said.

"For once, I'm glad I was a bit confused and did something stupid" April said darkly. I looked at her curiously. A dark shadow seemed to move across her eyes. She closed them and I saw tears forming at the sides.

"I don't want to be an auror any more. I've decided I'm through with any form of working life." April said. "When I was...when the waves...I thought I was going to drown at first but then I hit the cliff so many times and the rocks...Lily, I can't feel my foot any more and my leg is going numb!" April said, "I don't want to lose my leg and when I was underwater all I could think about was you and Sirius. I couldn't apparate because, well, I was almost dead with no strength and I thought I'd lost my wand." I put my mug down and took April's mug and put it next to mine. I hugged April tightly and tried not to cry. She was alive, that was all that mattered. April was alive.

"I'll take a look at your foot but who's this Mark?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, I washed up on a beach near Thurso, north Scotland and a couple took me in for a while. I don't know how long for, I was out for a while. But I stayed with them to rest up for a while. They turned out to be Hermione's grandparents." April said. "Oh god, Lily, I don't want to work anymore. When I thought I was going to die I pretty much replayed my entire life. I just don't want to work any more. I've missed so much. I don't want to miss any more. And I think I've shortened my life expectancy somewhat, not to mention the amount of enemies I've made." She said with a sigh. I scowled.

"Ok, lets look at your foot." I said. She turned so she was facing April. She lifted April's trousers and frowned slightly. Her foot was swollen and there was a green tinge creeping up her leg. It was simple to heal, just a potion to drink but it didn't look very nice.

"Is it alright?" April asked.

"Yeah, just a quick potion to drink and it'll be all healed. Come with me." I said. I helped April to her feet and took her downstairs into the basement. I flicked on the light and the room lit up. Orion's drum kit stood disused under a dust covered sheet. There were one of two amps covered by sheets as well as a keyboard case against the wall. I moved the keyboard case to get to a filing cabinet then unlocked it with my wand and pulled out the top drawer. April looked in the drawer and gasped.

"Where did all these come from?" She asked.

"Well, when I left St. Mungos...I took a few things with me." I said. I took out a few cases and took one out saying antivenoms.

"A few things? Lily, this is like the entire potion selection at St. Mungos!" April said. I gave her a smile.

"And they don't know that do they, here" I gave April a bottle filled with a gungy black solution. April looked at it sceptically. "Just drink it" I said. April downed the liquid and stuck her tongue out.

"That's disgusting Lily." April said.

"But your foot will be healed by morning." I said. April nodded.

"Um, Lily, how are my family. Sirius didn't really look too good." April said.

"He's not, he's really suffering without you" I said as I put the potions back. "He's back on the drink and I think he might take up smoking" April frowned.

"But...he's...he gave up drink!" April said.

"After you took him back after your divorce." I pointed out. "He only drinks when he can't have you." I said. April sighed. "But on the plus side, your death did bring about a new romance." I told April. She looked at me curiously.

"Please don't tell me that Sirius is-"

"Not Sirius." I said, "Harry and Rhia. I think they're dating now." April grinned.

"They are?" She asked. I nodded

"Lets see, they were late to dinner, Harry had Rhia's lip gloss all over his clothes." I said as I locked the filing cabinet. I turned to April, she looked like she was considering Rhia and Harry. She had a wide grin plastered on her face. I didn't even want to think about what she had planned for Harry and Rhia. "So how are you planning on revealing yourself to the world again, now that everyone thinks you're dead?" I asked. April shrugged.

"I don't know. The only thing is I have to go to the Holyhead Christmas ball." April said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Oh, secret but Sirius told me something they were planning and I really want to be there." April said. I sighed and sat on the drum kit stool.

"I don't know how I'm gonna keep this all a secret." I said, "I mean, there you are! You've been thought dead for just over a month and there you are!" I waved at April. She gave me a smile.

"It gave me the chance to do some snooping. No one expects me any more." April said. "And Lily, you're in serious trouble." April said.

"Ooo k" I said slowly. "Not what I was expecting."

"Lily, word is that they've ordered Jenny to kill you." April said.

"So that's why she barely talked to me tonight." I muttered. April looked at me.

"Don't you understand what this means?" April asked. "Either you die by Jenny's wand or she gets killed by Voldemort. It's bad enough losing one parent or even a spouse but we can't let Bo lose both!" I looked at her, she was right.

"You'll have to talk to Jenny about it. I don't know what to do." I said.

"I can't talk to Jenny. You're the only one I can talk to. You're the only one who knows that I'm alive." April said.

"But why can't you tell the others?" I asked. "You're alive and I know for one that Sirius would be a lot better off if he knew that."

"I tried Lily. I really did. I nearly walked into that restaurant myself but I couldn't." April said despairingly.

"Lily?" called James.

"Oh crap." April hissed.

"He's not supposed to be back." I said. "Look, go to your house. Sirius doesn't live there anymore. I'll try and see you as soon as I can." I said. April nodded and kissed my cheek before Disapparating. She'd just gone when James opened the door.

"Lily, what are you doing down here?" He asked.

"Just looking around" I said. James came to me and pulled me to my feet.

"You should be getting back to school." James said.

"I know." I muttered. "Do you want to come back with me?" I asked him as I straightened his shirt. He looked at me slightly surprised before smiling slightly.

"I would love to." He said.

"But?" I knew there was one coming up.

"But it feels wrong while everyone is so upset that we should enjoy ourselves." He said looking down at me.

"What? It doesn't matter, I mean this thing with April!" I said "She's-" I stopped myself. James looked at me curiously.

"She's what?" He asked.

"She's...She'd want us...to have sex" I said slowly. James gave me a bemused look. "Please James. For me, I need it." James nearly laughed. It wasn't funny!

"Alright." James said. He leant in to kiss me. I smiled as he did. All my troubles all floated away now that I knew that April was alive...well almost all of them. I still didn't know how I was going to keep her secret from anyone, particularly James and Sirius!

* * *

"I love you so much." I said, "I don't ever want to lose you." I hugged him tightly. I felt James' strong arms around my body.

"I know and I don't want to lose you either but if we don't get to Hogsmeade we may lose the children." I laughed slightly.

"Alright, but you're coming back to the castle with me." I said.

"Don't worry." James said. "Anything for you." He kissed me again.

The bell rang to indicate the first lessons for the day. I frowned slightly and sat up in the bed. I felt an arm go around my waist and hold me down.

"Don't go." James muttered against the skin of my waist before he kissed it gently.

"We have jobs James." I said. I started to get out of the bed but James pulled me back into the bed and made me lie down and face him. His gorgeous brown eyes stared into mine.

"I'd give up my job just to be with you." He said. "Any day."

"I would do the same for you but you know I've been posted at Hogwarts by the order." I said. James pulled me closer and nuzzled his nose against mine. I closed my eyes and let him as I moved my hands onto his body.

"I think we should quit the order, quit our jobs, take the kids and move to the Caribbean." James muttered before kissing me. I laughed as he moved on top of me slightly.

"What's brought this sudden change of mood?" I asked before kissing him.

"I miss the days when we were in hiding. When we got to spend all day every day with each other or with the kids." James said. He moved his lips to my neck and they danced gently across my skin.

"So do I." I said with my eyes closed. I could feel James' hands wondering slowly up my body. "James, we can't do this now!" I said trying to sit up. He stopped me and put his lips against mine.

"Why not?" He asked between kisses. I felt my will breaking away slowly.

"Because..." He kissed me again but with more passion this time "Because..." He started to move further on top of me, pressing me against the bed. He broke away for a moment, waiting for my explanation. "I hate you." James laughed and kissed me again.

"I hate you too." James muttered.

"I guess I'm not a teacher so being late won't hurt." I murmured against his lips.

"Welcome to my way of thinking" James muttered against my skin. His hands were creeping down my body to my legs.

"But I still think that we should-" but James silenced me with his mouth again.

"Shut up Lily." He laughed. I laughed and held him closer as I felt him move slightly on top of me. "Ready?" He asked with a grin.

"Third times' the charm" I said as I pulled him into another kiss. James and I only seemed to have been at it for a few minutes and I was nearly there when -

"Ahem! Oh, don't mind me, carry on." Came a voice I recognised. James suddenly pulled away and rolled off me.

"Shit!" He muttered. I pulled the duvet around me suddenly and saw Dumbledore's retreating back.

"Professor!" I snapped. He turned around. There was a cheeky twinkle in his eyes.

"I was curious as to why you weren't in the Hospital wing yet. However, I did not know that James was here. I see you are busy." Dumbledore said. He gave James and I a smirk. I felt myself going bright red while James was busy trying to cover himself up. "James, I was scared I was going to be late for my meeting with you...what say I send a letter to your secretary and tell her to cancel your appointments for today?" Dumbledore said with a slightly cheeky voice.

"Um...sure." James said uncertainly.

"Good day to you both." Dumbledore said tilting his head and walking out of my rooms.

"That was a mood killer" James muttered as I groaned in annoyance and embarrassment.

"I'm never going to be able to look at Dumbledore again!" I muttered as I slumped back into the bed. James lay down beside me and put his arm across my stomach. He kissed my shoulder.

"You can still look Sirius and Jenny in the eyes." James said with a mischievous smirk. I looked at him.

"What are you saying James?" I asked him. He sighed and pulled me on top of him.

"Have you noticed how people have a habit of walking in on us? It only seems right that now Dumbledore has experienced the wonderful thing that is us" James said. I kissed his chest. My mood returning slowly.

"Lets just hope the next person isn't any of our children." I muttered. I stopped kissing James. "Don't you find it the least bit embarrassing and awkward that Dumbledore, Albus Dumbledore just saw us?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Bye bye romantic mood!

"Er, yeah, why do you think we can't carry on where we left off?" James asked. I gave him a shrewd look. "Come on, lets try again." He said with a cheeky grin as he flipped me over and attacked me with kisses.

* * *

It was past curfew for the students and I pulled my cloak on ready to go and visit April. I wanted to talk to her desperately. I was tired yet energized, happier then I'd felt in years and I felt a lot fitter. I looked around my office looking to see if I needed anything else when James walked in. He grinned when he saw me and planted a kiss on my lips.

"How was the meeting?" I asked.

"Oh, it was ok but it's disturbing having Dumbledore mock me while we're trying to have a serious meeting about the you know what." He said. I looked at him curiously.

"What did he say?" I asked James.

"Oh, something about...using my wife's assets to my advantage." He said. "Or using my resources to get the job done...he's a pervy old man" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Dumbledore saw my-" James nodded before I could finish the sentence. I shivered involuntarily. "Oh my god" I said with a frown. "Urgh!"

"Oh, and when Snape and McGonagall joined us. Dumbledore said that you and I are the prime examples of perfect order members. We're young, healthy and very...what was it? Thorough" James said, he sounded a little annoyed. "I think Snape got that one." I forced a smile. The conversation I'd had with Harry about James played heavily on my mind. Although I hadn't shown it at the time, well not very much, I was incredibly bothered and disturbed that Harry had seen that memory. I came up with the best excuse I had but I didn't have any excuse for doing what I'd done.

"I'll talk to him" I said, "I have to go and get some supplies from Diagon Alley." I lied.

"It's really late though." James said worriedly. "Do you want me to come with you?" he asked.

"No, it's fine. I'll be alright. Besides the shop I go to is open late. I'll be perfectly safe." I said with a smile giving James a reassuring kiss. He nodded.

"Alright." He said. "But send me an owl as soon as you get back. I worry about you and the kids so much I think I'm losing weight." He said.

"We're perfectly safe at Hogwarts." I said.

"You never know Lily." James said. I pressed a kiss on his lips before making myself a portkey. James smirked. "That's illegal." He said.

"And are you going to arrest me?" I asked James.

"No."

"So it's perfectly fine." I sang as I touched the portkey and went straight to April's house

* * *

A/N:-Erika and I had so much fun coming up with sexual innuendos. hehe. particularly from Dumbledore. hehe. Anyway, Lily is the first person to find out April's alive. I hope this chapter explained a few things. I've been looking through some of ur more recent reviews and I'd just like to say i'm loving some ideas people are giving me so keep an eye out for any ideas that you put in ur reviews -cough-charmerbelle-cough-Rinny-cough- Anyway! as for the whole Emma thing, a few people are a little concerned for her. Well, the fun with Emma is JUST beginning. I had so much fun writing an argument between her and someone last night. Pulled out all the stops (well not really) and some REALLY low blows were used, hehe, Erika and Kaylee will know all about it. All the fun stuff is starting to happen now, hahahahaaa!! yes...bring on the fun stuff! this is the stuff i've been planning since the middle of To the End :D 


	23. The Ball, Part one

** The Halloween Ball, Part 1**

Bo watched Katie Bell at the end of charms. He was a little nervous but he had to do it. The bell went and the class started to get up. Bo threw his things into his bag and managed to catch up with Katie.

"Hi Bo." She said with a smile.

"Hi." Bo replied. "Um, looking forward to this weekend?" He asked.

"I can't wait." Katie said, "Who are you taking to the ball?" She asked. Bo shrugged.

"I don't know. I haven't asked anyone yet. You going with anyone?" He asked. He felt slightly guilty that he was in a way betraying Emma but Emma wasn't returning his feelings and probably wouldn't any time soon.

"Nah," Katie said. "I'm still waiting." She said. She looked at Bo. Bo nodded and gave her a nervous smile.

"Um, do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked, "I mean, you're not going with anyone, and I'm not going with anyone." Bo stopped before he made a complete fool of himself. Katie let out a slightly amused laugh.

"Alright." Katie said with a smile. "Pick me up in the common room." She said. Bo grinned as he felt a weight lift off his shoulders. Katie was really a nice person.

"Hey, I was wondering. I heard this thing that your cousin was a...like me." Bo said, slightly anxiously. Katie smiled.

"You mean is she a werewolf?" Katie asked.

"Yeah." Bo nodded.

"Yeah. Jamie only just became a werewolf though, got bitten last Christmas." Katie said.

"Is he coping with it ok?" Bo asked.

"She. My cousin is a girl, but she's doing alright." Katie said.

"Oh, right cool." Bo said.

"Well, I have Quidditch practice, I'll see you later." Katie said with a smile towards Bo.

"Alright, I might be in the library, I have a tonne of Transfiguration homework to do." Bo said. Katie smiled.

"Wait until I get back and we'll do it together. I have to do the transfiguration as well." She said.

"Alright." Bo said with a smile. Katie smiled and turned to go to the quidditch pitch.

"So?" Cho asked from behind him. Bo jumped in surprise and turned to look at his cousin.

"So what?" Bo asked.

"Did Katie say yes?" She asked.

"None of your business." Bo said with a smile.

"Oh come on, I'm your cousin." Cho said.

"And you're just a gossiper." Bo said. Cho gave Bo a sceptical look.

"Would I gossip about my cousin?" She asked.

"Yes." Bo said. "You were the one who helped spread the fact I was a werewolf." Bo said pointing at Cho. She batted his hand away and followed him tot eh great hall.

"No I didn't. I accidentally told Marrietta and it was her that spread it around the school" Cho said exasperatedly. "Though mum and dad didn't seem to believe me either."

"It didn't help that Dad was there either did it?" Bo asked. Cho stopped.

"Not THAT definitely wasn't my fault." Cho said. Bo nodded.

"I know." He said. He carried on walking and Cho started after him.

"You're not annoyed with me are you?" Cho asked.

"No, I'm just upset again." Bo said.

"Is it about your dad?" Cho asked. Bo sighed.

"Yeah, my dad and April." Bo said. Cho took Bo's arm.

"It'll get better." She said.

"I know." Bo said.

* * *

"Ok, Ball in how many days?" Orion asked.

"Five." Kara answered as she fiddled with her guitar.

"Great." Orion said, "Do we have to perform? What if I mess up?" The three girls turned around to look at him.

"You just have to play the same thing over and over and over." Rhia said to her brother.

"I know, but-"

"Are you singing?" Kara asked.

"No"

"Are you playing chords?" Rhia asked.

"No"

"Are you playing two different instruments?" Emma asked.

"No."

"So you have nothing to worry about." Rhia said, turning to the piano. "Besides, this gig will be nothing compared to Christmas." She said.

"We have a gig at Christmas?" Kara asked. Rhia looked at Kara.

"Yeah, didn't you get a letter?" She asked.

"From who?" Emma asked, leaning on her bass guitar.

"The Holyhead Harpies." Rhia said. "Here, here's my letter." Rhia picked up her back and put it on her lap. She went through it and pulled out a few pieces of parchment and handed it to Kara, who read it out loud.

"Dear Miss. Black. We are pleased to inform you that we are considering you to perform at the Holyhead Harpies' Christmas Ball with Catcher Stevens. We are still considering you but you seem the most likely musician among many to perform with him. Charlotte Winters, seeker, has also requested that you perform. Please send your opinion on this as soon as possible. Normally we would not consider an amateur musician but due to your ties with the club we are more then happy to let you perform." Kara stopped there

"Catcher Stevens!" Emma asked, she snatched the letter away from Kara. Catcher Stevens was an American soloist that wanted to try and crack the English witches and wizards. He was doing very well as well. He was young, the same age as Bo, and very handsome.

"Didn't you guys get the letter?" Rhia asked.

"It's directed at you only Rhia." Kara said.

"Oh, right then I won't do it." Rhia said, "I can't perform without you guys-"

"NO!" Orion Kara and Emma all shouted at the same time.

"Rhia, you have to do it." Orion said.

"But-"

"Please, Rhia for us. It's a great chance and opportunity!" Kara said.

"And you get to meet Catcher Stevens." Emma muttered.

"You're Emma Potter, you can meet anyone you want." Rhia said to Emma. "But, I can't perform on my own, you know how nervous I get."

"Then we'll have to make you do a song on your own at the ball." Orion said with a grin.

"Good idea!" Emma said. "Come on, lets write one now."

"What? No." Rhia said standing up. "I'm not singing on my own."

"You are, you have an amazing voice." Kara said, "You know the only reason I'm the singer is because you're a wimp"

"Exactly, and that's how it's going to stay!" Rhia said.

"Ha! Yeah right." Emma said. "Oh, Rhia. Aren't you supposed to be at Quidditch practice?" Emma asked casually. Rhia's eyes widened.

"Oh crap!" She muttered as she picked up her bag and ran out of the room of requirement. Emma smirked.

"Come on, lets write that song." She said. Kara nodded and she sat down with Emma.

* * *

"Hi, sorry I'm late." Rhia panted as she flew into the air and joined the rest of the quidditch team.

"No problem." Harry said with a smile.

"Ok, when's the next match?" Andrew asked.

"Just after the Christmas holidays." Harry said.

"So why are we practicing now?" Ginny asked.

"Because Harry want's to wear us out." Ron said.

"No!" Harry said, "It's because we're playing against Slytherins next."

"I really hate Slytherins." Ron muttered.

"We know Ron, we know." Ginny said patting his arm.

"Anyway, I just wanted to go over some basic skills and stuff." Harry said, trying to keep his eyes off Rhia. He knew if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to concentrate. That and she was pulling faces at him. "Alright, Chasers do what Katie says and maybe work with Ron-"

"HARRY!" Someone shouted from below. Harry looked down. "HARRY! RHIA!" Hermione was waving a newspaper at them. Harry looked at Rhia who frowned at him. They flew to the ground after Harry told everyone to carry on.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"This." Hermione turned and put the newspaper on the bleachers. Harry and Rhia looked at the headline.

**HARRY POTTER AND THE HEAD AUROR'S DAUGHTER**

There was a large picture underneath it of Harry and Rhia together in the café in Hogsmeade. The picture was them talking then moving into kiss then it repeated again. Rhia let out a groan and covered her face with her hands.

**First it was Muggle Born Hermione Granger but now Harry Potter has found yet another girl who may steal his heart, writes Rita Skeeter. This weekend Harry Potter was seen sharing an affectionate moment with childhood friend Rhiannon Black.**

**Rhiannon Black, or Rhia as she likes to be known, is the daughter of the late Head Auror April Black and Holyhead Harpies coach Sirius Black. She is a beautiful young girl who appears to be highly talented and has been offered the chance to perform with Catcher Stevens at the Holyhead Harpies Christmas ball. She and Harry Potter have been known to be very close as friends but until recently their relationship seems to have taken on a new level. Could this be because of the death of Rhia's mother, also Harry Potter's Godmother? When they were approached with this question Rhia broke into tears while Harry comforted her as best he could.**

**"She's still very sensitive on the subject." He explained, "She can't even look into the mirror and look at her own reflection without getting distraught." Harry appears to be very much in love with Rhia Black but is she as innocent as she seems. As with Harry's previous girlfriends it may appear she will do anything to get him.**

**"She's been after him for years. Since she first came to Hogwarts Black was always trying to get Potter to notice her." Says Sixth Year Slytherin, Pansy Parkinson. "And because she's closer to him the Granger who knows what she does to him. She's not as clever but supposedly her mum was a legillimen so maybe it's mind control." She said almost fearfully. But when Harry Potter and Rhia were asked about their relationship they claimed they were very much in love with each other. When approached with the question of whether there was any hope against Voldemort Harry gave Rhia a loving look before turning to say.**

"I believe that with Rhia by my side that I will succeed. She's all I need to survive in this world." He said.

One can only hope this is true and that Rhia does not distract the Boy who lived.

"What!" Harry shouted. "Oh, this is a load of bull." He said.

"I didn't start crying." Rhia said.

"It's Rita Skeeter, what do you expect." Hermione said folding up the newspaper.

"What's going to happen now?" Rhia asked. "I remember the article about you." Rhia said to Hermione. Hermione scowled.

"Well at least she doesn't make you out as the villain. She can't actually say anything bad about you because of your status." Hermione said

"What status?" Rhia asked.

"Your parents. One was Head Auror, the other has a lot of influence over some of the biggest names in the wizarding world. You're my god sister." Harry explained.

"And you're a pureblooded witch." Hermione finished.

"But that doesn't matter at all." Rhia said.

"To you." Hermione said bitterly. "I didn't get the prophet today but I saw this in a bin. I thought you might want to know." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Harry said. Hermione gave him a simple smile.

"You might get a little bit of stick from the Slytherins." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Harry said.

"No problem." Hermione said. "Oh, Rhia. Good luck with your new song. I heard Emma singing it." Hermione smirked with amusement.

"Oh no." Rhia complained as she remembered the song she was supposed to sing.

* * *

Emma looked at Rhia hopefully. Rhia sat in front of Emma, Kara and Orion with her mouth hung open slightly.

"So?" Orion asked. He came around from behind the drum kit. He looked at his sister.

"I-I don't know what to say" Rhia said slowly.

"Say you'll sing them." Kara said.

"Please, we wrote those songs just for you." Emma said. Rhia looked at the three like they were mad.

"It's not me." Rhia said.

"I know, we wrote it so that we didn't have to use a piano. Please sing it?" Kara said.

"Um..." Rhia said slightly stunned.

"Alright, that's great. Places." Emma said. She threw the make shift microphone at a still rather stunned Rhia. Emma picked up her guitar and Orion got settled behind the drums. Kara gave Rhia the music.

"And action." Kara said.

* * *

"Hey Black." Malfoy called as Rhia entered the Great hall. Rhia looked at him. "Going to bewitch me with your mind control?!" He sneered.

"Ignore him." Bo said coming up behind Rhia. He led Rhia away from Malfoy before she could react.

"Aw, not satisfied with one boy are we?" Asked Pansy Parkinson as they passed her. "I don't envy you though, you have a rather rubbish taste don't you. Scarhead and fur face." Rhia closed her eyes and let Bo steer her to the Gryffindor table. Bo's grip on Rhia's shoulder had gotten slightly harder.

"I hate Slytherins." Bo muttered. "One day-"

"I wouldn't do anything stupid." Rhia said. She sat down at the table, Bo sat next to her.

"Yeah, that's what you always say." Bo muttered

"The voice of rationality." Rhia said. Bo put some food onto his plate. "So what you up to?"

"Busy organising the ball." Bo said. "It's so complicated." He said with a sigh.

"Are we the only people performing?" Rhia asked sceptically.

"No, we've managed to get the Weird Sisters in again. They'll take the first half." Bo said. Rhia smiled.

"Great." She said then frowned. "That means I'm finishing the ball, dammit!" Bo looked at Rhia slightly amused.

"Emma roped you into singing then?" Rhia nodded. "Good luck. I can't wait to hear you." Bo said.

"Whatever." Rhia muttered.

"Hello." Ron said sitting opposite Rhia. Hermione joined him then Harry sat down next to Rhia.

"Hi." Bo said. Harry gave Rhia a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Have you got your things ready for the ball?" Hermione asked Rhia.

"Yeah, Emma and Kara have snuck into Hogsmeade to get Kara's dress robes. It should be really fun." Rhia said, "Well, until I have to perform." Hermione smiled and turned to Ron.

"You looking forwards to it?" She asked.

"I can't dance." Ron said.

"Do you think that matters to the girls?" Bo asked.

"Um...yes?" Ron asked. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes. Rhia smirked and started talking quietly to Harry.

* * *

Harry sat with Ron in the Gryffindor Common room. Ron was wearing the dress robes that Harry had asked Fred and George to buy him. He looked ok in them but Harry was no person to judge. Harry had on some new dress robes that His mum decided to buy for him. He knew Emma also had some new dress robes.

"Girls always take so long." Ron grumbled. "I hope Hermione has her hair all straight like the last ball." Harry looked at Ron rather amused.

"I'm sure she's making a full and proper effort." He said.

"Do you think she will?" Ron asked. "I mean, I know I'm supposed to be going out with Hermione but I haven't even kissed her yet. I don't know if I'm going too fast or slow or whatever."

"Rhia and I have already kissed." Harry said looking at Ron.

"But you guys have known each other for years, like since Rhia was born." Harry tried not to laugh.

"If you're going to wait fifteen years before you kiss Hermione I think she may get a bit fed up." Harry said.

"No, no, that's not what I mean. I mean like, you and Rhia know each other really well."

"And you don't know Hermione well?" Harry asked.

"Well, I don't actually know that much about her." Ron said.

"When's Hermione's birthday?"

"September."

"What's her favourite colour?"

"Um...red?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Does she have any siblings?" Harry asked.

"Um, I don't think she does, why? Does she?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know." Harry said. "She never told me."

"Good evening Harry." Came Rhia's voice from behind. Harry looked up and Rhia kissed his forehead. Harry grinned and stood up. Rhia had her hair up in a bun with some curly tendrils sticking out and some lovely lilac dress robes on.

"Hi." He said. He tried to flatten his hair slightly and Rhia smiled.

"Come on. I want to spend as much time with you as possible before Emma drags me to perform." Rhia said.

"See you Ron." Harry said. Ron gave him a wave and he waited on the sofa on his own. He looked over towards the Girl's dormitory steps. He saw his sister being picked up by Dean. Emma Potter gave a kiss to some fifth year boy. Pavarti and Lavender wondered off to join their dates.

"Where is Hermione?" Ron said impatiently. Just as he said it he saw Hermione walking down the steps. Ron's jaw nearly dropped. Hermione looked over at him and she smiled. She was wearing a darker blue dress robes to the ones she had worn to the Yule ball. Her hair was straight and let loose. It went quite far down her back and she even had a little bit of make up on. Ron stumbled to his feet and went to Hermione.

"You look amazing Hermione." He stammered. Hermione smiled and smoothed the shoulders of Ron's robes.

"You don't look too bad yourself Ronald." She said. Ron smiled and bent over slightly and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek. Hermione blushed slightly and looked away.

"Come on, we're missing the beginning of the ball." Hermione said. Ron smiled and nodded.

"Alright." He said. He head downstairs holding Hermione's hand. For once Ron didn't feel like the side kick or just another Weasley. He felt like he was better Harry in some ways. As they entered the Great Hall Ron looked at Hermione. Hermione was looking around the hall in awe. The Head students had gone all out. The hall was filled with sparkling streamers, decorations that drapped from the sides of the halls. The house banners were on the walls instead of floating in the air and behind the stage was the Hogwarts banner. There were many small tables and a few ones slightly separated for the teachers.

"Cho and Bo really have worked really hard." Hermione said. Ron laughed gently.

"Definitely." Ron said. The music was already playing and people were already dancing. Hermione squealed slightly with happiness and pulled on Ron's hand.

"Come on, Ron." She said dragging Ron to the dance floor. Ron followed reluctantly. He just knew he was going to make a fool of himself. He looked around for Harry. Harry and Rhia were sitting at a table talking, Ron frowned, they did enough talking, why weren't they dancing? Then they suddenly got up and went to the dance floor.

"Hi You guys." Harry said.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said.

"You look really good." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry." Hermione said, beaming. "You two look good as well." Rhia gave Hermione a smile.

"Come on." Harry said to Rhia as he led her off further away. "Don't mess this up" He hissed to Ron as he left. Ron looked at Harry in an annoyed way. Hermione giggled and Harry gave her a wink.

"What did he mean, don't mess this up?" Hermione asked Ron.

"Oh, n-nothing" Ron said. Hermione smiled at him and pushed herself up onto her tiptoes and put a soft kiss on Ron's lips. Ron felt like a spark had just shot up his spine. He grinned. This night wasn't going to be too bad after all.

* * *

Kaylee and Jessie were in their room bored out of their minds. Normally they would pick on their siblings or their friends but everyone was at the ball. Everyone in the fourth year and above had gone. Orion was allowed to go because he was in the band and Mei had gone with someone in the fifth year.

"I'm bored Jessie." Kaylee said. Jessie looked at Kaylee. "Yeah, I know but they're all at the ball remember." Jessie sat up properly then smiled. Kaylee looked at Jessie. Maybe they could steal Harry's map and go into Hogsmeade. They knew the village well enough not to get caught. Kaylee grinned.

"Come on." Kaylee said. "Where do you think Harry keeps his map...Oh right, yeah. Bedroom." Kaylee jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. Jessie followed Kaylee down into the common room. The second years were having a parchment fight. Scrunching up pieces of parchment and throwing it at each other. They ran up the boy's dorm stairs and went to the Sixth Year dorm. Jessie pushed the door open slowly and glanced into the room. It was quite messy so it didn't matter if they made a mess themselves.

"Which one do you think is Harry's bed?" Kaylee asked. Jessie looked around the room and went to the nearest bed and opened the trunk. There were a few lumpy jumpers with R on them. She turned and looked at Kaylee. Kaylee went to the bed next to it. She opened up the trunk. The inside of the trunk was messy as anything. Kaylee smirked when she saw the only neatly packed thing in there. She pulled out a long silvery cloak.

"Harry." She said. Jessie grinned and began rummaging through the disorganised trunk. "And our sister is in love with this boy." Kaylee muttered as she removed a pair of very lumpy socks. They felt slightly hard but she didn't really want to see what it was that was making that strange whirring noise. They put everything back and Jessie frowned.

"Where do you think it is?" Kaylee asked. Jessie turned around and looked at the bed. On the floor, by the head of the bed was Harry's bag. She went over and went through his bag. There were a few free sheets of parchment. Jessie got out her wand and tapped each one saying:

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Two of them did nothing but on the third a complex series of lines and dots appeared on the parchment.

"This is it." Kaylee said as she looked over Jessie's shoulder. Jessie put the rest of the parchment into the bag and then handed the map to Kaylee. "Come on." Jessie and Kaylee went down to the common room and left through the Fat Lady. Music was floating through the halls faintly from the Great Hall.

"Ok, lets see. Everyone appears to be in common rooms or the hall. Lets go." Kaylee said. Jessie and Kaylee ran through the corridors then stopped behind a tapestry. Jessie looked at Kaylee for a moment.

"Good question, how are we going to get to Hogsmeade. There's the whomping willow route-" Jessie shook her head in a no quickly. "Ok, oh, hump backed witch." Kaylee said. Jessie grinned as they made their way to the witch. They were soon running through the tunnel and found themselves in a cellar filled with crates of sweets.

"Nice." Kaylee grinned. She picked up a bag of sugar mice and handed some to Jessie. Jessie got out her wand and touched it to the lock of the basement.

"Alohamora" She said. The door opened and Jessie pushed it open. It opened up to the area behind Honeydukes.

"Cool" Kaylee said. They walked out into the cold air. The ground was muddy and wet. "Lets go this way." Kaylee said. Jessie just followed silently as usual. She looked around. There were quite a few cloaked figures around and they scared Jessie. She caught up with Kaylee and linked arms with her.

"It's ok." Kaylee said. Jessie looked around uncertainly. Most of the figures were walking towards the Hog's Head. She watched them all carefully. Flashes of what they'd done going through her mind. Jessie stopped when she saw one with Lily. She looked at the figures. She was looking for the one she's just looked at. She saw a figure turned towards her. Jessie looked at the figure and tried to read them again. She saw flashes of her childhood, her dad, the Potters. Jessie's eyes widened as she began to realise who it was. She could feel a resistance against her delving into this person's mind. The figure moved their hood slightly and there was a flash of dark blond.

"Mum." Jessie said. She ran across the path towards the figure.

"Jessie?" Kaylee said when she heard her sister. Jessie ran straight to the figure and threw her arms around her.

"Mum!" Jessie cried. April's hood fell back and she moved back into the shadows as she hugged her daughter.

"Hi Jessie." She said as she held Jessie.

"Mum!" Kaylee shouted with happiness. She ran over as well and hugged April as tightly as she could.

"Dad told us you were dead but we didn't believe him." Jessie said. "You weren't dead were you?" Jessie had tears falling down her face. April wiped them away and kissed both the girls on the cheeks. She pulled them closer to her and let the twins hold her tightly. April didn't particularly want to let go. She had missed them so much. Not only because everyone had thought she was dead but before that. She had never had the twins being separated from her for so long before.

"No, I'm not dead and I never was." April said. Jessie and Kaylee hugged her even tighter.

"Don't die again." Kaylee muttered. April nodded and looked up. There were a few people looking at her. They seemed to recognise her and they immediately drew their wands. April stood up quickly and pushed Kaylee and Jessie behind her as she got out her wand.

"Stay behind me." April said urgently. She felt Jessie holding onto her cloak tightly. "Good evening boys." She said with a smirk. She waved her wand and their hoods fell down. Peter Pettigrew and Lucius Malfoy. "A rat and a snake, together."

"You're supposed to be dead." Lucius growled. He waved his wand and a spell shot at April.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, i have a plan. I'm gonna try and update less, so that i can post the christmas chapters on Christmas day, which should be alright, cause it should be chapter 30 and i'm currently writing chapter 29, you guys are on chapter...24. So, i will post one chappie a week at least, maybe 2 depends on when i reach the x-mas chappie. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter. I LOVED writing the reunions between April and her children. Sirius and April was harder but you'll see it in a few chappies time. Made cookies...mmm...failed Driving test mock...:(...I promise that if i pass my driving test on the 2nd Dec i will do a double update. After i get back from watching CATS at the theatre. But that's only if i pass :) i really hope i do, my entire life has led up to the moment tht i pass my driving test. It is my one aim in life...Get a driving licence....that and get a book published and help people....so that's not one life aim but who cares. I'm suffering from writer's block at the moment for ALL the stories i have going so may not get as far ahead as is possible. Everything exciting is starting to happen, as i said in the last chapter. eee!! so exciting!! Hiba, i hope that you continue to review! just cause you've read it all don't mean that you can't review :p hehe, nah, you don't have to. And a message to Erika...GET YOUR ASS ONLINE NOW!!**


	24. The Ball, Part two

** The Ball, Part 2**

Bo sat at the table with Katie. Katie and him had been talking for a while and he was almost too nervous to dance with her. She finished her drink and gave Bo a wide smile.

"Um...do you want to dance?" Bo asked her.

"That would be great" Katie said. Bo stood up and offered a hand to Katie. Katie took it and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Did I tell you that you look rather handsome tonight?" She asked.

"No." Bo said with a smile. "You think I look handsome?"

"Yes." She said. "Come on." Bo led the way to the dance floor but tripped over something. Katie held his arm to stop him from falling over. There was a burst of laughter from a group of boys at a table. They were laughing and their dates were smirking slightly. Bo looked rather annoyed but started off to the dance floor. Katie held him back.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" She asked.

"What's the point? They'll just get worse" Bo said.

"But if you let them continue they'll just carry on annoying you." Katie said.

"Well tripping curses are better then getting beaten up." Bo said. Katie didn't look like she agreed with that and that she'd rather Bo do something about it but she let the issue slide and put her arms around Bo as they started dancing. One of Bo's roommates came past with his date.

"I didn't know you sunk to such levels Katie." He whispered. Bo closed his eyes as he tried not to cringe. Katie stopped dancing and turned to look at him.

"What's that supposed to mean Laurence?" She asked.

"Just think, you could have come with me, instead you chose fur face here." He said. Katie glared at him. Bo put his arms around Katie's shoulders to stop her from doing anything stupid.

"His name is Bo, Laurence" Katie said.

"Like I care what the half breed's name is." He sneered.

"It's not like he's anything special" His date added.

"If I'm nothing special then you must be common" Bo said. Laurence's date looked offended as Katie smiled at Bo.

"Watch your mouth fur face"

"Look, is my face covered in fur? I don't think so Lauren." Bo said. He knew he'd pressed a button there. Laurence lashed out with his fist and punched Bo. Bo tried to dodge but only managed in not getting his nose hit. Laurence's fist hit his cheek and Bo stumbled back. Laurence laughed.

"Hey!" Katie said.

"Oh what are you going to do Katie?" Laurence asked. By now quite a few people were watching, including a few teachers. Katie looked at Laurence and stamped on his foot. Laurence shouted in pain then Katie brought her knee up to Laurence's crotch. Laurence doubled over in pain and held his crotch tightly. Katie gave him a smug smile. Laurence's date went to his side fussing over him.

"Katie Bell!" McGonagall shouted over the music of the band. Katie turned to look at the deputy head mistress.

"Uh oh." Katie muttered.

"Explain the meaning of this attack on mr. Chambers." McGonagall demanded

"He attacked Bo" Katie said.

"I want to see all three of you in my office after the ball. Chambers, go to the hospital wing." McGonagall said. "Miss. Bell please take Mr. Lupin to the hospital wing to have his face looked at." A few people laughed at this but Katie looked at Bo.

"I can go on my own." He said. He walked off with Katie trailing behind him.

"Bo, I'm sorry if I did anything wrong." Katie said.

"It's fine." Bo said.

"No, I know there's something wrong." Katie said.

"Fine, I don't need a girl to fight my fights for me." Bo said.

"But you weren't doing anything to stop them" Katie said.

"Yeah, and it's worked out fine. Now they're going to plan worse things for me." He muttered angrily. Katie frowned and stopped Bo.

"I'm really sorry Bo, it just annoys me when people take advantage of you like that. You make yourself into an easy target." Katie said truthfully. Bo looked at her with a sigh.

"It's ok. Apparently my dad got it to, why should it be different for me?" Bo said tiredly.

"Because you don't deserve it." Katie said. Bo looked at her curiously. Katie smiled. "And because I like you." She said. She pushed herself up onto her toes and pressed her lips gently against Bo. Bo seemed slightly startled at first but returned the kiss slowly. As they kissed Laurence and his date walked past crouched over slightly.

"Oh, you've just killed your social standing Katie." Laurence said. Katie and Bo broke the kiss and looked at him.

"Do I look like I care?" Katie asked. Bo laughed gently at the expression on Laurence's face.

"Oh, and did I forget to tell you?" Bo asked. "The new school nurse is my Godmother." He said.

* * *

Harry glanced at the door as Bo wondered out. He always got slightly worried about people bullying him, even though Bo was quite capable of looking after himself. Rhia put her arms around Harry's neck again and put her head on his shoulder. Harry pulled her closer and smiled. The song was quiet a slow one. Harry pressed his face against the top or Rhia's head.

"I never realised you were so small." He said into her hair. He felt Rhia hit him lightly on the back.

"Shut up." She said lifting her head and looking at Harry. Harry grinned cheekily. Rhia smiled and leant up as Harry lowered his head. They kissed for a moment before Rhia pulled away. Harry gave her a smile that she returned.

"I'm finally going to hear you play." He said. Rhia buried her head in his chest in embarrassment.

"Oh Merlin. You can't laugh at me, ok!" Rhia said.

"Would I ever do that?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Rhia answered simply. Harry shrugged and smiled.

"Heya, sorry to disturb you two" Emma said with Kara behind her. Emma looked at Rhia and Harry.

"Do you mind if we steal Rhia for the rest of the evening." Kara said giving Harry a smile.

"Um, no, go ahead." Harry said. Rhia sighed and gave Harry kiss.

"See you in a little bit." Rhia said.

"Alright." Harry said, cupping Rhia's face with his hand for a moment before Emma pulled her away.

"You're looking quite good tonight by the way." Kara said before following the other two girls. Harry sighed and sat down at an empty table. He was soon joined by Hermione and Ron.

"Where's Rhia?" Ron asked.

"Getting ready" Harry said. He glanced at Hermione who was frowning slightly. "What's wrong Hermione?"

"Ron was a bit clumbsy." Hermione muttered.

"No, Malfoy pushed me." Ron said. Hermione took Ron's hand and gave him a smile.

"Ok." She said sceptically. Harry tried not to laugh at Ron's perturbed expression.

"No really he did!" Ron said. Hermione gave him a smile. Before Ron could protest any more Ginny sat down in the spare seat.

"Hi." She said a little breathlessly.

"Hey." Harry said sitting back. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, I'm having such a good time." Ginny said.

"Where's Dean?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Getting drinks." Ginny said. Ron nodded but still looked at Ginny suspiciously. Ginny was fanning herself with her hand. Hermione scowled slightly

"Harry, you want to dance?" Hermione asked.

"Um, sure." Harry got up as Hermione stood up. Ron suddenly looked to Hermione.

"But you're my girlfriend!" He said.

"Oh don't worry Ron, we're only dancing as friends, besides you can have a nice chat with Dean." Hermione said.

"I do anyway, he's in my dorm." Ron said. Hermione shrugged and followed Harry to the dance floor. Hermione put her arms around Harry's neck but they kept their distance.

"Thank god someone who can dance" Hermione almost sighed in relief. Harry chuckled.

"Is Ron that bad?" He asked.

"Yes-I mean no." Hermione said. Harry shook his head. "Oh leave me alone." Hermione said.

"Alright." Harry said trying to keep the smile off his face. "Hermione, I was wondering. Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Harry asked curiously. Hermione looked at him.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"Well, Ron and I were talking the other day and we realised that we don't know about your family but you know a lot about ours. I was just curious." Harry said shrugging.

"I have a sister called Helena. She's nine." Hermione said.

"Cool." Harry said with a smirk.

"She only lives a few miles north of here. She's been living with my grandparents since I joined the school. Don't ask me why." Hermione said shaking her head. "I've never understood my sister." She said. Harry laughed. The song finished and they broke apart. The Weird Sisters left the stage and the lead singer waved her wand at the stage and it cleared before a few amps, guitars, a drum kit and a keyboard appeared on the stage.

"Oh, this should be good." Hermione said. She felt an arm around her and turned to see Ron appearing on her left.

"Is this...um, Thriller?" He asked, trying to remember the name of the band.

"Yeah." Harry said. Orion jumped on the stage and sat behind the drums. He wasn't wearing his dress robes but just his usual out of school clothes. Emma and Kara joined him. Both dressed rather casually though Emma had a few rips in her jeans. Harry shook his head in amusement. Rhia joined them on stage and settled behind the keyboard. Her hair was loose and fell in curls around her face. She wore a khaki coloured shirt with a logo on it as well as some really nice baggy jeans. She looked up and looked at Harry. He gave her a smile and she smiled almost shyly. Kara handed Rhia the microphone. Rhia looked briefly alarmed but Kara and Emma nodded as they got their instruments ready. All the students watched curiously. The Slytherins waiting for them to screw up, the rest of the school waiting to see whether they were good or not. Rhia took a deep breath and pulled the mic stand slightly closer so she could sing while playing the keyboard. She looked at Orion and nodded slightly. He grinned and started playing while the rest of them started singing. A few people nodded their heads in approval while they played the introduction. Suddenly the drumming got quieter and the keyboard playing was rather obvious.

"Let talk this over,

It's not like we're dead.

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?" Rhia sang. She didn't sound nervous but Harry could hear her voice getting gradually more confident. "Don't leave me hanging in a city so dead, held up so high on such a breakable thread." She shifted slightly as she played.

"You were all the things I thought I knew, and I thought we could be" Emma and Kara suddenly joined in on their guitars. Harry grinned as he watched his sister.

"You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

All of the memories so close to me just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending" Ron leant slightly in front of Hermione to talk to Harry.

"Isn't this the song she wrote about you?" He asked. Harry shrugged. He didn't really care, he was busy feeling pleased that their songs were going well.

"You got your dumb friends

I know what they say,

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they" Rhia sang with a slight shrug. Kara looked like she was about to laugh.

"But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things that you hide from me

All the Shi-nt that you do" Rhia frowned slightly and glanced at the teachers as she sang the lyric. Harry looked over as well. McGonagall was giving Rhia a warning look while Dumbledore was twiddling his thumbs. Harry laughed as Rhia continued though Hermione and Ron looked vaguely confused or offended, depending on who you looked at.

"You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be-" Rhia sang into the microphone

* * *

April feinted to the left and the spell just missed her shoulder. She threw a few curses at the two to try and get them off balance. She turned quickly.

"You two, stay close to me. Try and make your way to Honeydukes." She said quickly. She pulled the twins closer and crouched slightly as a curse flew over where her head would be. She turned and put a hand on the floor for balance.

"Impedimenta!" She shouted towards Wormtail. He moved out of the way and tripped over his cloak. Kaylee and Jessie started sniggering silently. April smiled and threw a few curses at Lucius Malfoy. "Go now." She said. Jessie started running for Honeydukes. Kaylee was a bit more reluctant but April pushed Kaylee towards in the direction that Jessie had run. Kaylee stumbled forwards.

"Crucio!" Lucius said. Kaylee stopped to see her mum pressing herself against a wall, the spell just missing her.

"Confundus." April said back. The spell hit Lucius and he stumbled backwards. Wormtail looked between April and Lucius uncertainly. "Go to your new friends wormtail." April said. She ran towards Kaylee and made her move forwards.

"No!" Wormtail said. He said a tripping spell, making April fall into the mud. Kaylee stopped.

"Mum." She said. She ran back to April as April sat up and pointed her wand at Wormtail.

"Incendio!" She shouted. The fire poured out of her wand. Wormtail squeaked in fear but jumped over the area that was on fire and slipped to the floor, pulling Kaylee with him. Kaylee at him in fear.

"MUM!" She screamed. April pointed her wand straight at Wormtail. He got to his feet and pointed his wand at Kaylee's head.

"Try anything and she dies." Wormtail said. He held Kaylee in his silver hand that glowed gold in the fire light and the dim lights of Hogsmeade. Kaylee struggled but she was going slightly red in the face. "Put your wand down on the floor." He said. April was very reluctant to let go of her wand. She crouched to the floor and put her hand on the floor. Wormtail smirked and looked like he was about to laugh. April saw Jessie running up behind him. Jessie scooped some mud off the floor and jumped on Wormtail's back. She pressed the mud in his eyes and he let go of Kaylee with a shout of anger. April got to her feet and sent a curse at Wormtail. As he tried to retaliate he aimed towards Jessie, unable to see his target.

"No!" April shouted.

"Silarus" He said. Three silver arrows shot out of the end of Wormtail's wand.

"Jessie!" April shouted as she started at a run for Jessie. Jessie seemed a bit confused and turned to see the arrows. She was about to scream when Kaylee knocked her over. Wormtail freed his eyes of mud and looked at the twins. April kept running.

"Kaylee!" Jessie gasped. She pushed over her twin who was lying in the mud with two silver arrows stuck in her. April turned angrily to Wormtail but he'd disapparated. "She's bleeding mum!" Jessie said to catch April's attention. April's anger melted away instantly and she ran to Kaylee's side.

"Oh crap." April said, looking at Kaylee. She frowned and bit her lip as she took hold of an arrow. "Jessie, when I pull this out I want you to press on Kaylee's wound ok." Jessie nodded. April closed her eyes and pulled the first arrow out of Kaylee with a slight squelch. Jessie looked like she was going to be sick. She stared in horror as the arrow melted in April's hands and the blood seeped out.

"Jessie!" April said. Jessie started in surprise and pressed her hands against the bleeding hole in Kaylee's side. Jessie closed her eyes and looked away. April scowled and realised probably it wasn't the best of ideas to remove the arrows from Kaylee's body, she'd just bleed more.

"Oh crap" She muttered, beyond caring that her daughters were there to hear her. April picked Kaylee up and pressed her hand against Kaylee's wound, relieving Jessie of the job.

"School?" Jessie asked. April nodded. Jessie ran towards Hogwarts with April following closely behind.

"-When will my reflection show, who I am inside." Kara finished their penultimate song. She looked at Emma with a grin. Everyone seemed to like them, except possibly the Slytherins, but that didn't really bother them much. Emma took the microphone when they finished.

"Ok, to finish the night off Rhia Black will sing the last song." Kara said. Rhia closed her eyes, she really didn't want to sing it. "It's called, Dirrty!" Kara said. Rhia forced a smile. There were a few wolf whistles from a group of seventh year Ravenclaws as Rhia got up from the piano and stood up. She took her place in front of the others. She wasn't going to play the piano this time, though she really should.

"Ok, well, I hope everyone has had a good night." Rhia said, "This is our last song."

"Go Rhia!" Shouted Erika from the mass of students. A few people laughed including Rhia. Orion started on his drums, then came the guitars.

"Dirty, Filthy, Nasty, too dirty to clean my act up

If you aint dirty...you aint here to PARTY!" Orion shouted over the drumming. Rhia turned and saw Emma trying not to burst out in hysterics. She looked away from Rhia with a smirk on her face.

"Ladies move, gentlemen move

Somebody ring the alarm, a fire on the roof

Ring the alarm"

"I'm throwing elbows" Kara said, this was something they hadn't rehearsed, what was going on? Rhia looked at Kara

"I said ring the alarm." Rhia said as danced very very slightly to the music. She was grinning as she sang, people seemed to like it.

"I'm throwing elbows" Kara added

"Ring the alarm" Rhia sang.

"I'm throwing elbows" Kara added again. Rhia rolled her eyes as Kara stuck her tongue out at her

"Ooh, I'm overdue

Gimme some room, I'm comin' through

Paid my dues, I'm in the mood

Me and my girls gonna shake the room

DJ's spinnin (show your hands)

And let's get dirrty (that's my jam)

I need that ... to get me off

Sweatin' till my clothes come off" Rhia said with a grin. She loved this, yes she had some very big stage fright but it was fun. The song was highly embarrassing for her but she couldn't actually control her body she was enjoying herself as she did a little dancing on the stage as she sang. She glanced towards the door and saw her sister running into the hall. She was muddy and her hands were covered in red. She went straight up to Dumbledore and pulled him to her level to talk to him. He frowned and left the hall with Jessie.

"It's explosive, speakers are thumpin'

Still jumpin', 6 in the morning

Table dancin', glasses are crashin'

No question, time for some action!

Temperature's up (Can you feel it?)

'Bout to erupt (so get)

Gonna get my girls

Get your boys

Gonna make some noise..." She sang. She turned to Emma who wasn't at all paying attention in anything but a boy that was eyeing her up in the crowd. Rhia tried to get the song finished with quickly. She wanted to see what was happening.

"Gonna get rowdy

Gonna get a little unruly

Get it fired up in a hurry

Wanna get dirty

It's about time that I came to start the party

Sweat drippin' over my body

Dancin' gettin' just a little naughty

Wanna get dirty

It's about time for my arrival" The song slowly came to a close. Rhia immediately got off the stage and went to the doors. Orion joined her.

"You saw Jessie as well then." He said. Rhia nodded. She heard her name being called. She turned to see Harry looking at her confused. She waved her hand. Rhia and Orion ran out of the hall and up the stairs.

"Hospital wing." Rhia said as she listened carefully for voices.

"How do you know?" Orion said as he followed his sister up the stairs.

"I have good hearing, even after your drumming." Rhia said. They burst into the Hospital wing. There were curtains drawn around one bed. Jessie was hopping one foot to the other anxiously. She saw Rhia and Orion and ran to them. Rhia put her arms around Jessie.

"What happened?" Rhia asked Jessie, brushing away some of her muddy hair. Jessie's eyes began to water and Jessie looked at the hidden bed. Dumbledore emerged from the area with Lily.

"Will she be ok?" Dumbledore asked.

"She should be." Lily said. The adults stopped when they saw Rhia and Orion.

"What happened?" Orion asked.

"Jessie and Kaylee were attacked in Hogsmeade" Dumbledore said.

"What were they doing in Hogsmeade!" Rhia asked, she looked at Jessie, who held to Rhia tighter.

"Don't worry Rhia, they had the right and proper proctection, unfortunately, Kaylee was very badly injured." Dumbledore said.

"What happened?" Orion asked dryly.

"Well, she got hit by some arrows. One very narrowly missed her heart." Lily said. "It didn't help that April pulled one out." Rhia and Orion looked at each other.

"Mum?" Orion asked. He turned back to Lily. "Aunt Lily, I know that you really loved my mum but I think you're beginning to become delusional." He said.

"Is she?" Came a familiar voice from behind. Orion broke into a grin while Rhia turned pale. They both turned at the same time. Rhia forcing Jessie to let go of her as she did. April stood in the doorway, covered in mud, blood and alive.

"Mum!" Rhia and Orion both shouted at the same time. They both ran to April, who held them tightly. Rhia pressed her face against her mum's neck while Orion just held onto her as tightly as he could. April put a hand to Orion's head and kissed Rhia's forehead. Rhia started sobbing with happiness.

"It's ok. I'm here." April whispered to them.

"We thought you were dead." Orion said, his voice rather tight. Behind them Lily put her arms around Jessie and Dumbledore dabbed his eyes.

"It's ok Rhia," April said trying to comfort Rhia.

"I thought you were dead." She cried.

"I'm here and alive and well." April said. The two teenagers slowly broke away but didn't let go of April. She wiped Rhia's face and ruffled Orion's hair. "You've grown up so much." She said to Orion. Orion grinned. She turned to Rhia and kissed her forehead. "It's ok, I'm back now." She said. She blinked back some tears and ran a hand over Rhia's hair. "You look beautiful." She said. Rhia grinned and hugged April again. April looked at Lily.

"How's Kaylee?" She asked.

"She'll survive. I've given her a blood replenishing potion and patched her up as well as I can." Lily said. "We'll only have to wait for her to heal up properly. There was something about those arrows."

"They were silver." April said.

"May I enquire as to who shot them?" Dumbledore asked.

"The rat man." Jessie said bitterly. She had a glare on her face and looked generally angry.

"Wormtail?" Lily asked seriously. April nodded. Dumbledore took a deep breath.

"Lily, please call for an Order meeting. Rhia, Orion and Jessie, you are welcome to stay bye your sister's side but I recommend that Jessie gets cleaned off. It's never good to have the blood of a loved one on your hands." Dumbledore said, looked at Jessie over his half moon glasses. Jessie muttered to her self and Lily pointed her in the direction of her rooms. Rhia looked vaguely confused, Jessie had never said so much before. Lily went back to Kaylee's side. Dumbledore started to leave the hospital wing when he stopped by April.

"I would like to see you in my office after your reunion." He said seriously. April nodded and watched him leave.

"Oh Merlin, what are you going to tell dad?" Orion asked.

"He's been drunk off his face since...since...you...died" Rhia said with a frown then grinned. "You're not dead!" April smiled slightly then looked at her children.

"I've missed you so much." She said pulling them in for another hug. Rhia smiled and Orion grinned widely. Their mum was back. She wasn't dead.

"Did you hear us playing just now?" Orion said.

"Yes I did." April said. She looked at Rhia seriously. "I never knew you could sing so well." Rhia blushed slightly.

"I'm not that good." She muttered.

"Whatever." Orion said. "Rhia has a wicked set of pipes. You did well mum." April laughed and Rhia went an even brighter shade of red.

* * *

Jenny folded up the letter that Bo had sent her late that previous night. There was a crash from the other room followed by some screaming. Curiously Jenny went down the hall and pushed the door slowly open. Voldemort stood in the middle of the room pointing his wand at Wormtail and Lucius Malfoy. Wormtail was breathing heavily.

"You let the girls go!" Voldemort snapped at them.

"It wasn't our fault. She's alive." Wormtail squealed.

"Who's alive?" Voldemort demanded.

"_She_ is alive." Lucius said.

"Define She." Voldemort said.

"You know...A-" Lucius seemed incredibly reluctant to say her name. "April Black" He said quickly. Jenny felt her knees go weak and she held onto the wall for support. She wasn't hearing right. "She just won't die! The number of times we've tried to kill her, she's invincible." Lucius said.

"She's not invincible, she's just a mortal."

"But she's too powerful. Much more powerful then any Potter" Wormtail said. "You won't win with her on their side."

"Crucio!" Voldemort said. Wormtail collapsed in a series of screams. "What is wrong with you! She's just a blond haired girl compared to the rest of us, she's just as easy to kill as the rest of you and say her name, April Black. She's nothing to be scared of." Voldemort shouted at them. Jenny closed the door and the screams were dulled. She leant against the wall. April was alive! She was actually alive. Jenny slid to the floor as her legs failed to work in shock.

"She's alive." Jenny whispered to herself. She grinned, "She's alive." She said happily. The good were going to win. The Death Eaters were scared to say her name, April had supposedly come back from the dead more times then anyone could count. The side of good had a new hero. Jenny chuckled to herself and apparated to Grimmauld place. She didn't know whether to tell Sirius, he probably knew. She stood in the kitchen and screamed with happiness.

* * *

**A/N:-Hey, guess what? I found out that i can update more then twice a week, it turns out i'm at chapter 30 and I still haven't got to chrsitmas, i think it'll be at chapter 33 or summink, cause i have aLOT to write about still before christmas. I know most of you willl probably kill me for it but it's payback for making me change my storyline...hehe. Anyway, Thanks everyone for your songs and reviews but i stuck with Dirrty cause a) the songs you sent me just didn't really fit or b) i'd never even heard of the song that you sent me. So I stuck to one i knew and liked. And now i'm sitting here translating songs that i like that aren't in English cause i think they're soooooo cool. I gotta get Thriller back into rock. They're turning too poppy....eek. oh well. Oh, and you know what? I don't get flamers. What's the point of reading a story all teh way through then leaving a review saying "Complete waste of my time. I can't beleive you wrote such shite" I don't understand? why don't you jsut stop reading the damn story? lol. I love flamers, they make such little sense. And then there's this one person who told me that they could write so much better then me....well at least i take the time to write. hehe, i love flamers. They're soooooo funny. Anyway, going back to my korean music and getting ORion to do some shite. hehe. bye**


	25. The Reunion

** The Reunion**

Harry's eyes were getting quite heavy as he sat on the sofa in the common room. Hermione and Ron had seemed to overcome some sort of barrier in their relationship and were sitting closer then usual, their heads quite close to each other. Though they were closer Harry didn't think they'd kiss but then, he didn't really want to find out. His scar had been tingling all night and he kept having to fight down bursts of anger. Voldemort was incredibly angry with someone or something. There was the sound of the Portrait hole closing. Harry started awake and turned to look towards the entrance. Emma came in with the arms of some fifth year around her.

"I had a great night." The boy said. Emma gave him a smile.

"Alright, night." She said. The boy kissed Emma before going to his dormitory. He looked like he would have liked to stay but Harry was watching them suspiciously. When he'd gone Emma sat down next to Harry.

"Hello brother." She said sweetly.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked.

"None of your business. Do you know how boring fifth years are?" Emma asked.

"I wouldn't know." Harry said. Emma shrugged and looked at Hermione and Ron and smirked.

"Oh just kiss her Ron." Emma said. The two suddenly weren't as close anymore. Ron was blushing a bright red. Emma shook her head and sighed. "Ron, Ron, Ron" Emma said. She got up and left them, passing Hermione on the way. "He's a good kisser." She said to Hermione before heading up to her dormitory.

"Harry, can't you control your sister!" Ron asked vaguely annoyed. Harry shrugged.

"You try keeping her under control! It's impossible." Harry muttered as he stretched out on the sofa. The portrait hole opened and closed again but this time Harry didn't look up. He had his eyes closed and was about to fall asleep when he felt someone sit on him.

"Holy-"

"You swear and I won't give you a good night kiss." Came Rhia's voice. Harry grinned and pulled Rhia down from her sitting position. Rhia giggled and kissed Harry's cheek.

"Where did you go after the ball?" Harry asked.

"I went to see Kaylee." Rhia said. "She got really badly hurt."

"And you're happy about that?" Harry asked, looking at Rhia's grinning face. She seemed a bit too happy. Rhia cuddled up close to Harry.

"I saw mum." She said, her expression getting happier.

"But she's-"

"No." Rhia said shaking her head. "She's alive, she's in your mum's rooms right now. She's alive Harry!" Rhia said happily.

"Who?" Hermione asked, taking her attention away from Ron.

"My mum" Rhia said sitting up so quickly she accidentally elbowed Harry in the chest. "My mum is alive!" She said.

"She's gone delusional." Ron muttered.

"I haven't!" Rhia said. She turned to Harry. "You believe me don't you?" Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, I guess. It might explain why Voldemort is so angry at the moment."

"What?" Rhia asked. "Is your scar-"

"Its ok." Harry said sitting up, "Your mum is alive?" Rhia nodded with a grin

"I was just talking to her and she told me everything." Rhia looked at Hermione. "Apparently your grandparents helped her to recover." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"How?" She asked. "Oh never mind. But she's ok then?" Rhia nodded

"I'm so happy." She said. She just seemed to glow and her happiness was infectious. That and the news that April wasn't actually dead. Harry pulled Rhia closer and put his mouth against hers. Rhia smiled and began to return the kiss.

"Oh please" Ron muttered.

"Well I'm off to bed, good night" Hermione said. Ron gave her a smile and helped her up. Hermione kissed his cheek, feeling slightly self-conscious as Harry and Rhia broke apart.

"Good night Hermione." Harry said. Hermione gave him a small wave and went up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. Ron went up to the boy's dorm, leaving Harry and Rhia on their own.

"We're on our own for once." Rhia whispered.

"I know." Harry said. He closed his eyes and kissed Rhia gently. She gently returned the kiss. Harry felt his body humming slightly. He pulled Rhia down to a lying position and slowly turned so that Rhia was under him. He broke the kiss and looked at Rhia then kissed her neck. Rhia's breath caught in her throat. She closed her eyes and put a hand in Harry's hair. Harry's hands began to roam Rhia's body. She felt perfectly comfortable but she was still slightly shocked.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She whispered. Harry looked at her and smiled.

"Nothing." He said. He removed his hands and laughed slightly. Rhia looked at him in confused amusement. She leant up and kissed him softly on the lips.

"You know I'm not actually allowed to do anything." Rhia whispered.

"I know" Harry muttered against her lips. Rhia smiled slightly and kissed Harry's cheek.

"I should be getting to sleep." Rhia said.

"Sleep in my bed." Harry said before kissing Rhia's neck again.

"I-I can't." She said.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Because you don't love me." Rhia said then immediately regretted saying it. Harry stopped kissing her and looked at Rhia.

"What makes you say that?" He asked sitting up slightly. Rhia propped herself up on her elbows. Harry fought to keep his concentration on Rhia's eyes. He didn't know what was coming over him but he just wanted to kiss Rhia and be as close to her as he could.

"Because you haven't said it." Rhia said.

"But I do love you." Harry said. "As a friend at first but now even more." Rhia's slight frown softened.

"You do?" She asked. Harry smiled and kissed Rhia's cheek.

"But if you don't want to spend the night with me then-" Harry shrugged. "Good night Rhia." He said. He got up and headed to the dormitory leaving Rhia rather confused on the sofa. He wanted to go back to Rhia but he knew what he was doing. He'd just changed and gotten into his bed when his dormitory door opened up and Rhia looked in. Harry pretended to not notice. She closed the door softly and walked slowly to the bed. She took off her trainers and slipped into the bed next to Harry. He grinned and wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you." Rhia whispered to Harry.

"I love you to, so much." Harry muttered into her hair. Rhia grinned as she closed her eyes and used Harry's shoulder as a pillow.

* * *

"I should get going." April said to Lily. Lily nodded and followed April out into the hospital wing. April went to Kaylee's hospital bed where Jessie was asleep next to her. Jessie had completely refused to be separated from her twin at all. Orion was curled up as best as he could manage on the chair next to the bed. His head against the metal bed frame. April and Lily looked at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Don't worry, I look after them as best I can." Lily said putting a hand on April's arm.

"I know." April said. "I missed them so much though. It's weird having all your children at school." Lily laughed and they made their way to the main entrance.

"I'll see you soon." Lily said. April nodded and kissed Lily's cheek.

"Thanks for helping me out." April said.

"Anytime." Lily said. "Now go and see Sirius." Lily said, "Otherwise he might find out some other way. I don't think you want Rhia telling him before you tell him yourself." April smiled.

"Ok, I'm going straight to Grimmauld place." April said. Lily grinned and hugged April.

"Night." She said. April started over the cold grounds. She'd cleaned up and was wearing some of Lily's clothes. Once she got to the gates of Hogwarts she could apparate. She felt some nervousness, how was Sirius going to react to her actually being alive when he thought she was dead. April took a few deep breaths as she got to the gates. She took one step out and apparated straight to Grimmauld place, causing someone to scream and drop a plate. April frowned and turned around as Jenny turned around. Both women grinned.

"April!" Jenny screamed as they went into an embrace.

"Jenny, it's so good to see you." April said. Jenny broke away.

"I heard that you were still alive, I didn't think, oh Merlin, you've got the Death Eaters in such confusion, it's funny." Jenny said. April laughed and hugged Jenny again.

"Where's Sirius?" April asked. Jenny nodded up the stairs.

"In his room." Jenny said, "He rarely comes out except to go to work." April nodded. "Go see him, now!" Jenny said pushing April out of the kitchen. April laughed and nodded.

"Alright, alright." She laughed as she went up the stairs of Grimmauld place. She went up the stairs and down the first landing. She knocked on a door.

"Go 'way" came the reply.

"Sirius." April said, "It's me" There was some shuffling in the room. The door opened and Sirius looked at April. His eyes went wide, his face white and he slammed the door. April frowned slightly.

"Sirius?" April asked.

"You're a ghost, I know you are," He said. April opened the door and pushed it open. Sirius was standing in the middle of the room with his palms pressed against his face. April closed the door gently behind her and went to Sirius. She held Sirius' wrists and he flinched.

"You're trying to trick me." He said, he sounded like he was ready to start sobbing.

"Sirius, it's me." April said pulling Sirius' hands away from his face. Sirius had looked much better then this. He had just let himself go. Sirius looked at April and she stared right back. April fought back tears herself. Sirius pulled April into the tightest hug ever. April didn't mind as she held Sirius as tightly as she could. She'd missed his strong arms. The smell of him, the feel of his body. Neither adult wanted to let go of each other. Sirius pressed his mouth against April's freshly washed hair.

"You're really alive." He whispered. April lifted her head and gently touched Sirius' lips with hers. Sirius pulled her closer, if that was possible and pulled April into a fiercely passionate kiss. After the kiss they found themselves on the bed. Sirius brushed some of April's blond hair away from her face and smiled.

"You look awful." April said with a laugh.

"I know." Sirius said, "You did this to me." He said as he kissed April again.

"I didn't mean to." April said quietly. "I tripped."

"Into the sea?" Sirius asked. April nodded. "You are amazing, you know that." He said.

"I know." April said. She pulled Sirius' shirt off him and kissed his chest. Sirius pulled April into a deep kiss. She wrapped her arms around him as he reached for her top. "Be careful, this is Lily's top" She breathed between kisses. Sirius nodded as he kissed April. He broke away for a moment and unbuttoned April's shirt slowly. He looked into April's light brown eyes. He had memorised those eyes and had dreamt of them everyday since he'd been told that she'd died. He felt April's hands at his trousers. She broke eye contact with him first and sat up. She pulled herself free and began buttoning up her shirt again.

"April?" Sirius asked confused.

"You can't" She said. Sirius looked at her confused.

"Why?"

"Because..." April frowned. Sirius lowered April's hands and took April's shirt off. All over her body, across her chest on her stomach were fresh scars and healing wounds. Sirius' eyes widened.

"April, what happened?" Sirius asked, he looked at April. She couldn't look at him. Sirius sat next to April and tried to get her to look at him.

"It's from when I hit the rocks" April said quietly. Sirius pulled April closer as she took a few unsteady breaths.

"It's ok." Sirius said in his usual comforting voice. April pressed herself against Sirius' bare chest and let him hold her.

"I didn't want you to see them." April said. "I knew this would happen if I came back to you and not all the cuts have healed." Sirius looked at April's body and ran his fingers over some of them. He looked at her back, there was a rather pink line running down her back.

"What happened?" Sirius asked. April looked into Sirius' concerned eyes.

"It was the rocks." April said. "I don't know how many I must have hit but whatever happened in the water...I came out covered in cuts, bruises broken limbs, ribs. I'm so glad you hadn't seen me then." Sirius frowned then relaxed slightly.

"I don't care what you look like. As long as you're ok." He said.

"Sirius, I care what I look like. Since I was about thirteen my body...it's like, it's like the one thing that I've been remotely proud of. Now look at it!" April said indicating to her chest and stomach. "It's covered in-" She couldn't continue,

"I love it. No matter what it looks like April, it's just your body. Whether you're pregnant, disfigured or missing limbs, I'll still love you and your body." Sirius said. April looked at Sirius. He was looking at her earnestly. She smiled slightly and pressed herself against Sirius. "We'll have sex tomorrow." He said after a few minutes silence. April started laughing and Sirius grinned.

"You're not angry with me then?" April asked.

"Why would I be April?" He asked.

"Because I went to see Lily first." April said. Sirius thought for a moment.

"Nope. I'm sure you had your reasons." Sirius said. They sat in silence for a few minutes before April kissed Sirius on the lips.

"Why wait until tomorrow to have sex." She said. Sirius grinned and pulled April onto the bed on top of him. April laughed and kissed his chest and let her hands creep down Sirius' chest and abdomen to his trousers. The button was already undone from earlier. She unzipped his flies and started pulling them down along with his boxers he wore underneath. Sirius helped her to take his trousers off them rolled over so that April was under him. Soon her clothes had all gone and they were kissing and touching each other like they'd just discovered how to do it.

* * *

_Harry was walking through the library stacks of the Hogwarts library. He didn't know what part of the library he was in. He was walking towards a section he knew. The Forbidden section. Where the books that the Students weren't allowed to look at were kept. He went through the stacks and went to a section of books then to one particular book but he couldn't read the name of the book._

Harry woke up slowly. His scar was searing with pain but he didn't couldn't move. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to ignore the pain. He felt the weight of Rhia's body next to him. The room was still pitch black. He took a few deep breaths and pulled Rhia slightly closer to him. She muttered slightly as she slept. Harry kept her close as he tried to sleep again but he kept thinking of his dream. It was similar to the dreams he'd been having the previous year. He had to ignore it or he'd end up killing another person he loved. He wasn't going to pay any heed to this dream. Tell no one and nothing bad would happen.

* * *

Jenny was sitting at a table in The Leaky Cauldron. She was getting out of the house to give April and Sirius some room before they began packing to go back to their house in Godric's hollow. Jenny really had nothing to do. She wasn't intending on going back into the Death Eater fold but she knew she would have to go back eventually or if worse came to the worse she'd have to go into hiding. She could always stay at Grimmauld place, that was hidden from everyone except the order. She stared at her tea and sighed.

"Jenny Lupin?" Came a voice. Jenny ignored the voice and moved her hand closer to her cloak pocket where her wand was. Someone came round and sat in front of her. She looked at the man surprisingly.

"Percy?" She asked. He smiled shyly and took off his hornrimmed glasses. He wiped them with the edge of his shirt and put them back on. "What are you doing here?"

"Jenny, I need your help." He said. Jenny frowned. "I know you probably don't trust me and I regret everything I did last year but please hear me out. My parents will listen to you and not to me. There's a rumour going around the Ministry, well, around certain people, that my family are in danger. Could you tell them to go into hiding?" He asked. Jenny looked at him slightly surprised.

"If you tell them then-"

"No, you have to tell them. I'm not allowed near them. I've already tried. Bill ended up nearly cursing me. And tell them Fleur Delacour is in danger as well. Anyone who knows Harry is in danger." He said.

"You're smart aren't you?" Jenny asked. Percy didn't look at Jenny. "We're all aware of the dangers. Fleur has put charms and protections around her apartment. Bill and your parents are safe at the house."

"But-" Jenny pulled Percy closer.

"I'm more aware of what's going on in Voldemort's forces then you, ok Percy, go back to doing what you do best. Go and suck up to the old minister." Jenny said. Percy looked at Jenny.

"I've been dismissed." Percy said.

"Why's that?" Jenny asked. Percy shifted uncomfortably.

"Um...I-I accidentally let some Death Eaters into the ministry last year." Percy said. "And it allowed you-know-who to get in." Jenny looked at Percy before standing up.

"Percy just go home." She said. "There's nothing you can do. Leave this to the adults."

"I am an adult." Percy said indignantly.

"You would like to think that." Jenny said. "But you aren't ready for these kind of responsibilities. I'll talk to James to let you have a job at the ministry but just don't get involved in this business, just do whatever it is you do." Jenny said. Percy nodded quickly and twisted his hands. Jenny was about to leave when Percy called her back.

"What is it?" Jenny said, her patience was waning.

"I'm sorry." He said, "About Remus and April."

"Oh." Jenny said. "Um, thanks but it's ok. I'm over it." Jenny said. Percy nodded quickly and left the Leaky Cauldron. Jenny walked slowly out into Diagon Alley. She pulled her cloak about her and looked around. She thought of Remus, but strangely, unlike in the past it wasn't as painful as it used to be to think about him. Maybe she was accepting the fact he was no longer around. She sighed and disapparated out of Diagon Alley. She found herself in the lobby of the ministry. She made her way towards James' office. Did he know that April was alive yet? Jenny reckoned there was only one way to find out. She vaguely wondered whether there was a replacement head Auror yet. Jenny was in front of James' door when there was a quick coughing behind her.

"Hem Hem" someone coughed. Jenny turned and looked at a short woman. She was slightly chubby and had eyes that stuck out slightly like a frog. Her fingers were short, stubby and fat.

"Do I know you?" Jenny asked.

"May I ask what you are doing here? You are not a member of the ministry."

"Excuse me but I believe that I asked you a question first, wait...Umbridge?" Jenny asked. Umbridge nodded her head.

"Now, answer my question." She said.

"I've come to visit James Potter." Jenny said. She was about to open the door when-

"Have you got an appointment?" Umbridge asked.

"No. I don't need one." Jenny said.

"Yes you do. Now please leave the building before I make you." Umbridge said.

"I'd like to see you try." Jenny said. She knocked on the door. James opened it up and saw Umbridge glaring at Jenny.

"Come in Jenny. Dolores, please continue with your work." James said coldly. Umbridge glared at him.

"The ministry was so much better run when Fudge was minister" She said.

"The ministry may have been better run, but more people were dying and blissfully unaware of Voldemort's return, now get on with regulating werewolves and vampires." James said. James took Jenny's arm and pulled her into his office. He closed the door. Someone was sitting by his desk. It was a man who was bowed over some parchment.

"Who's that?" Jenny asked quietly.

"New Head Auror." James said. "We're going over plans for Auror Recruitment and the most effective ways of getting Death Eaters." Jenny nodded. James indicated for Jenny to follow him to his desk. The man looked up and looked at Jenny. Jenny was slightly surprised that the man was quite free of any injuries. He had light brown hair and pale blue eyes. Apart from his eyes, he reminded Jenny of Remus.

"Jenny, this is Dwight Turpin" James said. "Dwight this is my good friend Jenny Lupin." Dwight smiled and offered his hand

"Nice to meet you." He said. Jenny took his hand and shook it.

"So what have you decided?" James asked. Dwight looked at Jenny uncertainly before turning back to his parchments.

"Well since April's unforeseen death, the department has been in chaos, but you already knew that. But it's getting back on it's feet. We'll have to resume the training of the new trainees. We could take in some trainees that are slightly older but no older then thirty, otherwise they may be too old." Dwight said. James nodded.

"Oh, James, I really need to talk to you about April." Jenny said. James looked at Jenny.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Well, um..." Jenny frowned slightly. "She's alive." James looked at her.

"No it's not possible." James said.

"No seriously! If you don't believe me go to Grimmauld place. She's there with Sirius at the moment." Jenny said.

"Oh thank Merlin." Dwight said. "She can take back her position."

"You're serious?" James asked. Jenny nodded. James grinned. "Brilliant. I'll go and visit them later. So now we have our head auror back." He said.

"I'll finish off this job then I'll stand down." Dwight said. James nodded and sat down. "Also, I was talking to some of the Rank II aurors, and we've agreed that maybe we should try and recruit a few creatures for a while. Like try and get the Goblins on our side, maybe a few Vampires." He said. James looked Jenny.

"What do you think?" He asked.

"Well, if you're trying to get Death Eaters, I don't mind being used." Jenny said. "I mean, that's what I've been doing since the summer." Jenny sat down in a spare chair. Dwight looked at them confused.

"Jenny works undercover for me." James said, noting Dwight's confusion. "She's inside Voldemort's inner circle." Dwight nodded and looked at Jenny suspiciously.

"How do you know we can trust her then?" Dwight asked.

"Because she's been my friend since we were eleven?" James asked Jenny.

"Don't push your luck." Jenny said with a smirk. James smiled.

"Ok, seventeen." James said, "And she was feeling suicidal at the time." Jenny shrugged at that comment.

"In which case, would you like to join the Auror Ranks?" Dwight asked.

"No, it's ok. I work separately." Jenny said. "James, I've been meaning to ask your advice." She said.

"What's that?"

"I've been asked to kill Lily, well, ordered to kill her" Jenny said. James frowned. "And I was wondering what you think I should do? I was going to wait until our next meeting but now seems as good a time as any to ask you" James nodded.

"I think you should wait until out next main meeting." James said. Jenny nodded and sat back. "Is April ok?" James asked after a few seconds.

"Yeah, she's perfectly fine. She was wearing some of Lily's clothes yesterday, so I think your wife knew she was alive all along." James looked at Jenny curiously.

"Why wouldn't she tell me?" James asked.

"Because of her bond with April?" Jenny asked.

"So April's fit enough to go back on duty?" Dwight asked.

"I don't know." Jenny said. There was another knock on the door. James' secretary came running in.

"Sir, Regulation of Magical Creatures needs you now. There's something wrong with their files." He said. James nodded and got up.

"I'll be back in about half an hour. Jenny, do you want to come round for Dinner later?" James asked.

"Yeah, ok"

"Invite Sirius and April as well." James said before leaving the room. Jenny leant back in her seat. She was vaguely aware of Dwight looking at her. Jenny looked at him.

"Yes?" She asked.

"You're not English but you have an English surname." He said.

"I'm Chinese." Jenny said, "My husband died last July." Dwight scowled.

"Oh, how have you coped with it?" Dwight asked. Jenny lifted her arm to show him a bright dark mark on her arm. "Oh, yeah." He said. "Well, I suppose we all have our own ways of coping."

"Why do you say that?" Jenny asked.

"My wife died a year ago." Dwight said. "I have a daughter at Hogwarts called Lisa." Jenny nodded. What should she do? Just keep talking. Best idea.

"I have a son in Hogwarts, he's the head boy." She said almost proudly. Dwight smiled.

"You must be so proud."

"I am, he hasn't had the easiest of life and most of the school doesn't like him." Jenny said. Dwight nodded hesitantly.

"Why?" He asked.

"He has a...thing that makes him different from everyone else." Jenny said. Dwight nodded. "What year is your daughter in?"

"Sixth year Ravenclaw." He said.

"In Harry's year." Jenny said. Dwight nodded. "Well I really should get going." Jenny said. "People may get a bit suspicious if I stay for too long." Dwight stood up and offered a hand to help Jenny up. Jenny took it and stood up.

"I'll hopefully see you around." Dwight said. Jenny smiled slightly and nodded.

"Yeah, it'll be nice." She said. Dwight smiled and Jenny left the office. She left the ministry and stepped out into Muggle London. She pulled her jacket around her tightly. She found herself thinking that Dwight wasn't that bad looking and generally quite nice. She shook her head. No, she was in love with Remus. But Remus was dead, he'd fallen through the veil and it wasn't unusual for people to start falling for other people after their loved ones died.

"But I don't want to see anyone else" Jenny told herself angrily. She was getting angry with herself. This was only the first time she'd ever met Dwight. She sighed and found a quiet place to Apparate to Godric's Hollow. She'd stay there for the afternoon. James wouldn't mind. She got the heating going and lit a fire in the fireplace. The house was quite cold and looked as though no one had actually been in it for a while.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, from now on, I will update sundays and thursdays, deffinately. I've just started chapter 35 and i'm on christmas day, so i think that's about 2 or 3 updates a week :D I'm sooooo happy with my story. THANK YOU all for making me change my story line but this story line i'm working on atm is something i've had planned since i started writing Beyond the End . IT's going soooooooooooo well! I get to have my revenge on all you HArry/Rhia shippers and i discovered that i can't actually physically write a Ron/Hermione Scene sooooo anyone who can write to the same kinda level as me AND is a Ron/Hermione shipper. I NEEED your help! DESPERATELY!! I have a scene in chapter 33 that i really need to recitfy so this is my plea! Anyway, i'm tired, i want to sleep and I'm only updating cause a) I'm late with teh update b)I'm in HP mood cause i got PRisoner of Azkaban DVD, again...BRILLIANT movie but i'm really disappoited at how they made the werewolf Lupin...grr...he don't look like a damned werewolf! But the DementorS!! OMG!! scary! I was feeling emotional before watching the movie, i think i must have started crying like a hundred times in that movie today! Ah well....till sunday :) take care and happy thanksgiving to you americans...I'm not sure when it is but i'll say it anyway.**


	26. Dominoes and Werewolves

** Dominoes and werewolves**

Rhia sat with Emma in the library on one of the rare occasions that Emma wanted to work. Rhia didn't understand Emma at the moment. She seemed to be so angry it was scary. Rhia leafed through the parchment that was packed into a parcel. Emma looked away from her work and at the parchments that Rhia was looking at.

"What are you looking at?" She asked in a bored voice.

"Music." Rhia said. "I agreed that I'd do that thing for the Holyhead Harpies, so they sent me the playlist and music that they're performing." Rhia said in a hushed voice. "They said I can chose which pieces I play on the piano then they'll get their pianist to play the rest." Emma nodded and took a piece of parchment with a load of songs on it.

"This the playlist?" Emma asked. Rhia nodded as she looked at a particularly interesting piece of music. "Rhia Black: Lets do it lets fall in love, Day and Night, big spender, What is this thing called love…Rhia, half of these are Cole Porter songs." Emma said. She shrugged.

"I didn't chose them" Rhia said, "Catcher Stevens chose them" She muttered.

"Oh come on, Catcher Stevens is so good looking." Emma said, scanning the rest of the list. "Oh, you get to sing with him."

"Lucky me." Rhia said. "I have to find someone to help me practice the songs I sing with Catcher."

"Ask Harry." Emma muttered as she took some of the music. "This is all love and Christmas. Nothing interesting."

"All songs are about love, Emma. And I'm not asking your brother to sing." Rhia said.

"Why not, he's ok at singing." Emma said. She put the parchment back and looked around the library.

"And how would you know?" Rhia asked. Emma smirked at her best friend

"I've heard him singing in the shower." Emma laughed. Madam Pince hissed at them to be quiet.

"Well I could ask him." Rhia said. "Though, I could ask Orion but his voice just broke." Emma chuckled. Orion was now too embarrassed to even open his mouth. His voice had broken while he was talking to Ginny and that, to him, was the ultimate humiliation. Rhia was aware of her brother's crush on Ginny Weasley and she thought it was a little ridiculous.

"How about Bo?" Emma asked.

"I don't know if he can sing." Rhia said.

"Ha, true." Emma said. Across the Library Bo sat with Katie, helping her with her homework.

"No, you have to put moonstone there." Bo said with a grin.

"Oh be quiet." Katie said with a smile.

"And that's Wolfsbane." Bo said. Katie hit him lightly and Bo laughed softly. Katie laughed and then looked at Bo's homework.

"You haven't even done it." She said, "You can't be bossing me about if you haven't done it." Katie said.

"Yeah well." Bo said innocently. "I'm the head boy." Bo puffed out his chest as a joke to make a point. Katie poked him in the stomach and the two started laughing. Katie kissed the side of Bo's mouth.

"Ok, now do your own work." Katie said. Bo rolled his eyes and laughed. "You have to stir it three times." She said as Bo wrote down the potion they'd just done in Potions. Bo looked at Katie, who was looking around innocently. He went back to his work. "Then you let it simmer for five minutes." She said.

"Katie." Bo said in a mock warning voice.

"Yes Bo." She said sweetly.

"Please be quiet." Bo said sweetly. Katie put a finger to her mouth.

"That's a difficult thing to do." Katie said.

"Not really." Bo said. He kissed Katie gently on the lips. There was a sudden crash behind Katie. They broke apart and looked behind them. There was another crash and another. "Move!" Bo shouted as he pulled Katie away from the table as a huge bookshelf came tumbling down. It smashed the table as it came down and just knocked the next bookshelf off balance. The bookshelves went down in a domino effect. Students had realised what was happening. Bo turned to see Rhia and Emma just sitting there by the door.

"EMMA! RHIA!" Bo shouted. Rhia and Emma looked up and saw the bookshelves falling over. They packed their things quickly and ran out of the library. Madam Pince was aiming her wand at the bookshelves as they fell. Trying to get a good shot at them.

"Oh no." Katie muttered.

"Impedimenta" Madam Pince said. The bookshelf that would have fallen onto her desk froze and she looked around. Books had been flung everywhere. Tables were crushed but by the looks of things, no students had been hurt. Bo heard some books falling over. He turned around and saw Orion climbing sheepishly over a bookshelf. He seemed to try and get away unnoticed when Bo grabbed the back of Orion's shirt.

"Orion Black." Bo said.

"Ah! The anti-christ!" Orion said struggling to get away. Bo put his arms around the thirteen year olds chest, to stop him from running away.

"What did you do?" Bo said struggling with him.

"Nothing! It wasn't me, you can't prove I did anything!" Orion said very quickly. Bo glanced at Katie who smirked.

"It's ok Orion, just tell us if you did it and then we'll let you go." Katie said gently.

"You can't prove it was me." Orion said.

"Orion!" Mei called as she called over the bookshelf. "I found the lever you used." She said. Something was thrown over the bookshelf and then Mei appeared. Bo and Katie gave Orion the same doubtful look.

"Oops" He muttered. Madam Pince looked over and then, on seeing Orion, stormed over.

"Mr. Black!" She shouted. "Headmaster's office now!" Orion turned and glared at Mei who was whistling softly and walking away innocently.

"Mei Chang did it with me!" Orion said. Mei stopped and gave them all an innocent smile before trying to make a run. She got about a meter away before she ran into her older sister.

"Oh…crap" She said slowly. She turned to Orion who gave her a smirk.

* * *

"Headmaster, these two completely destroyed the library!" Madam Pince said pointing to Orion and Mei who stood sheepishly in front of Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded.

"And how did they do this?" Dumbledore asked

"I'm not entirely sure but they caused all the library stacks to fall down like dominoes." Orion chuckled slightly but Mei stamped on his foot at Cho's look at her. Dumbledore's eyes sparkled slightly as he heard this. He looked at Orion and gave him a slight smile. Orion grinned.

"Well, as you cannot prove that Mr. Black and Miss. Chang destroyed the library I cannot do anything more then give them detentions. You two will assist Madam Pince and the head students in fixing the library." Dumbledore said.

"But I didn't do anything!" Mei said, "Orion dragged me with him again." Mei said.

"Mei Chang." Cho hissed at her. "Do not talk back to teachers."

"It is quite alright Cho." Dumbledore said holding his hand up. "Mei, I would like to remind you that you were found at the crime scene"

"But it was Orion who put the fireworks under the bookshelf in the first place" Mei mumbled to herself.

"Now now, Mei. I will assure you that I will not be telling your parents and neither will you sister" Dumbledore said looking at Cho.

"Yes sir." Cho grumbled. Bo smirked slightly at his cousins.

"As soon as school finishes all the prefects, the head students and you two will assist in the tidying of the library." Dumbledore said

"But Professor, I have some quidditch training to do." Cho said.

"Cho Chang, do not talk back to teachers" Mei said mimicking Cho. Cho hit her head from behind. "Ow." Mei said rubbing her head and looking at Cho.

"The team will not suffer and if you work efficiently you should be done by this weekend." Dumbledore said.

"Does that mean if we haven't finished we'll have to miss going to Hogsmeade?" Bo asked as the problem suddenly dawned on him.

"I'm afraid that it does Bo."

"I'm supposed to be meeting my mum." Bo said.

"I can always invite her into the school if need be. Now you may all go, I have some work to do." Dumbledore said. Madam Pince looked like she was about to protest but Dumbledore held up a hand. The two third years left as quickly as they could but Mei was caught by Cho moments after they were in the hall.

"Are you trying to get yourself expelled?" Cho asked Mei.

"No." Mei said.

"Then why do you keep being stupid?" Cho demanded.

"She's hardly stupid." Bo said to Cho.

"She is, by doing stupid things." Cho said.

"I think I prefer Bo." Mei said crossing her arms.

"Come on Mei." Orion said grabbing her hand and pulling her away. Cho was about to say something when Bo clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Remember what Dumbledore said." Bo said. Cho frowned and walked off muttering. Bo shrugged and strolled towards the Great Hall. His hands in his pockets, bag over one shoulder, despite being about a week until the full moon he felt great. He went through the great hall until he found Katie sitting with Scarlette.

"Hello." Bo said sitting down next to Katie.

"Hi." Katie said with a smile. She kissed his cheek.

"Bo, so what happened?" Scarlette asked.

"All prefects to help tidy up the library."

"What!" Scarlette asked. "No, I have homework and-"

"And we might be missing Hogsmeade weekend." Bo said. "If we get the library tidy quickly enough we can go." Scarlette stabbed a potato with her fork. Katie frowned.

"Aren't we supposed to be having dinner with your mum?" Katie asked. Bo nodded.

"We might have to cancel" Bo said. Katie nodded. "You're pleased about that aren't you?" Bo asked.

"Yes, I'm really nervous about meeting your mum." Katie said.

"It's nothing to be nervous about." Bo said. He gave Katie a quick kiss before getting some food for himself.

Bo walked sluggishly to the Hospital wing. They'd only just finished tidying the Library, it meant that he'd had to cancel on his mum and he was on the verge of killing Orion. Bo walked into the Hospital wing. Kaylee was sitting up in her bed swaying from side to side and singing to herself.

"How ya doing Kay?" Bo asked.

"I'm ok." She said with a smile. "I still get to have another week off school" She said with a grin. "I've already had two weeks off school. It's great." Kaylee said. She folded her hands together and pressed them into the duvet. She looked sweet and innocent in the bed. She had her usual cheeky grin.

"Your side still hurting?" Bo asked. Kaylee shook her head. Bo laughed and ruffled Kaylee's hair. Kaylee grinned up at him under messy hair. "Where's Lily?"

"Office." Kaylee said.

"Thanks" Bo said. He walked over to the office. Emma was slouched in a chair and glaring at her mum. Lily looked rather annoyed herself. "Hi." Bo said. Lily looked at him.

"Thank god you're here" Emma muttered.

"Emma!" Lily said sternly as she looked at Emma. Emma rolled her eyes and looked away. Lily turned back to Bo. "I'm really sorry but we don't actually have any Potion tonight. Emma came in here the other day and we had a talk." Lily said.

"So?" Bo said.

"She threw it on the floor." Lily said tiredly. "She's offered to keep you company during your transformation, even though I'd rather that she didn't."

"Mum, It's my choice and Bo won't hurt me anyway." Emma said getting up. She picked her jacket up off the back of the chair and swinging a drawstring bag onto her back. "Come on Bo." Bo watched Emma leave feeling slightly confused. Lily indicated for Bo to follow. She looked rather fed up and tired. Bo turned and followed Emma.

"Where are we going?" Bo asked.

"Shrieking shack" Emma answered simply.

"Oh, how are we going to get there Emma?" Bo asked.

"Easy, tunnels and passageways." Emma said. They left the castle and made their way to the whomping Willow.

"What happened between you and your mum. You usually get along really well." Bo said.

"Nothing, we had an argument." Emma said.

"About what?" Bo asked.

"Nothing." Emma said quietly. They went to the whomping willow and stopped. Emma picked up a stone and felt the weight in her hand.

"What are you going to do?" Bo asked. Emma threw the stone at a tiny knot on the trunk. Amazingly she hit it and the willow froze.

"Quickly, get in that hole there before it unfreezes." Emma said pointing to a gap between the roots. Bo ran over to a hole in the floor and slid through. He turned and caught Emma as she slid in as well. Emma shrugged Bo away and started down the passage.

"Emma, seriously, what's wrong?" Bo asked.

"I'm just annoyed ok." Emma said. "I'm fed up."

"With what?"

"With everything" Emma said. "My parents particularly. God, they're so possessive and clingy and I can work on my own." Emma said turning on Bo. "It's not like I can't do my work, I just don't want to do it. I could be a perfect student as well if I wanted to."

"I know you could." Bo said. He felt very slightly scared of Emma at that moment

"And I don't want to be a prefect, it's not like Harry's one anyway." Emma muttered as she continued.

"You can't be a prefect though until next year." Bo said.

"Exactly, that's what I tried to tell my mum but she wants me to be a prefect and to do that you have to get good grades and it's just frustrating me because I get good grades! I do, I've been getting nearly full marks on my tests and mum and dad are still on my back" Emma ranted. She pushed up something in the ceiling and tried to climb up. Bo helped her up then jumped up himself. They were in the shrieking shack. Bo closed the trap door and took off his jacket. Emma sighed.

"Well I guess I'm staying here for the night." She said. She looked at Bo. "You won't hurt me will you?"

"Hopefully not but if I do look like I'm going to hurt you I want you out as soon as you can, alright." Bo said. Emma nodded. She felt slightly calmer now. She sat on the floor and pulled off her bag. "Do you mind turning around while I take off my shirt." Emma pulled her knees up and rested her chin on her knees.

"I've seen you nearly naked before Bo." Emma said.

"That was before I got a girlfriend." Bo said. Emma looked at him slightly put out by that explanation but turned her head.

"Fine, but only because I love you." Emma said. Bo laughed.

"That'll be the day." He said. Emma laughed as well. She turned her head slightly towards Bo and glanced at him. He was in the process of taking his trousers and standing in his boxers. He looked painfully white and slightly ill. Emma couldn't help staring at him. Bo caught her gaze and looked back at her.

"Sorry." Emma said quickly as she turned away.

"It's ok." Bo said with a slight smile. Emma opened up her bag and took out a chocolate bar. She leant against the wall and looked at the opposite wall. Bo was pacing about in another part of the room. Suddenly his pacing stopped and he let out a shout of pain. Emma jumped in surprise and turned to look at Bo. He fell to his knees and held his hand. His back was arching weirdly.

"Bo." Emma said getting to her feet then she remembered that one of the worst things you could do was touch a werewolf while it was transforming. She stayed where she was as she watched Bo transform painfully into the werewolf he turned into every month. Emma frowned and felt like tearing her eyes off him but she couldn't. Bo turned to look at Emma, his eyes a bright feral yellow. He snarled for a moment and took a step towards her. Emma's hands itched for her wand as she stared back.

"Never use magic against a werewolf." She muttered to herself. She was about to dart to the trap door when Bo turned away and sniffed around the room. Emma relaxed and sank to the floor. She watched as Bo walked around the room. His fur was a light brown, nearly tan colour and looked quite shiny in the dull light. Emma whistled softly and Bo turned to look at her.

"Come here." She said. Bo padded softly over to her and nuzzled her. Emma smiled and kissed Bo's nose. "You're not a big scary werewolf are you?" Emma asked. Bo let out a sort of bark. Emma snapped a piece off Chocolate off her bar and held it out to Bo. He licked it off her hand and ate it as he padded into the other room. Emma smiled slightly and pulled out a blanket from her bag.

* * *

Bo shook his head slightly. He was shivering slightly and uncomfortable. He rubbed his eyes. He was lying on his back on a hard wooden floor. He knew that Emma was sleeping on his chest. He remembered during the night Emma using him as a cushion. Now he felt her long soft hair spread all over his body. Her hair was far too long, he thought. He looked down and shook Emma gently. She groaned and rolled over so her head was further up Bo's chest. Bo blew some of her hair out of his mouth and shook her again.

"Emma, wake up" Bo said softly.

"No." Emma said, "too cold." Bo sighed and sat up. He caught Emma before she hit the floor. She sat up feeling rather annoyed and tired. "What was that for?" She muttered as she yawned.

"Can you pass me that blanket." Bo asked Emma. She pulled the blanket around her tighter.

"No." She muttered.

"Please Emma. I'm naked and I'm cold!" Bo said.

"Oh right." Emma said. She handed Bo the blanket and turned away. She yawned again and rested her head on her knees. Bo looked at Emma. She appeared to be blushing slightly. He stood up with the blanket around his waist. He picked up his clothes and pulled on his trousers and boxers first. He pulled away the blanket and threw it to Emma. She didn't bother trying to catch it and it covered her.

"Ah, darkness." She muttered under it. Bo laughed and pulled on his shirt.

"Come on, we better be getting back." Bo said.

"No." Emma said stubbornly. Bo rolled his eyes and zipped up his jacket. He picked up the bag and shoved the blanket into it. Emma groaned.

"Please don't make me go back." Emma said. "I hate Hogwarts." Bo crouched on the floor by Emma.

"Come on Emma. You have to go back" Bo said.

"No." Emma said. "I want to stay here." Bo sighed and stroked her hair gently.

"Come on. Your mum will be worrying."

"Who cares about my mum." Emma said. "I don't want to go back." Emma looked at Bo and suddenly leant forwards. She pressed her lips against Bo's. Bo was slightly taken aback at first. As much as he desperately wanted to return the kiss he pulled away.

"Emma, what are you doing?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm upset." Emma said. Bo looked at Emma vaguely amazed that she'd do that. She pulled Bo closer and started kissing him. Bo returned the kiss against his better judgement and pulled Emma closer. Emma leant towards him more, forcing Bo to lean back slightly. He lost his balance and fell onto his back. Emma started as she fell with him. Bo looked at her slightly breathless. He leant up slightly so he was kissing her again. Emma moved slightly so she was on top of Bo. She put a hand on his chest and the other in his hair. Bo's hand's went to Emma's back and slowly down. They should have really been getting back to school and Bo's mind was spinning. He had a girlfriend, he had to get back to school, he had a girlfriend, he was going to get over Emma! He felt Emma pulled the zipper on his jacket down until his jacket was loose. Her hand was making its way down his stomach but he didn't want to stop it. His hands weren't exactly going any place innocent either though. Bo felt the top of Emma's legs as he felt Emma's hand go under his shirt. The touch of her hand on his skin seemed to pull Bo out of his temporary lustfulness. He pulled away and pushed Emma off. She fell backwards and hit her head on the windowsill.

"Emma, no!" Bo said as he scrambled to his feet. Emma looked rather annoyed. She pressed her palm against the back of her head.

"Shit Bo, did you have to do that?" She said. She pulled her hand away. There was a small red patch on it.

"Sorry. We shouldn't have done that." Bo said. "We have to get back to school" He pulled up the trap door.

"Bo, I'm bleeding." Emma said. Bo couldn't look at Emma at all.

"It's ok, no one will notice, your hair is red anyway." He said. He slipped through he trap door and disappeared.

"Bastard" Emma muttered to herself. She pulled herself off the floor and glanced around for her bag before she remembered that Bo had taken it. "Stupid god dammed bastard!" She muttered as she went through the trap door and caught up with Bo. "What the fuck was that for?" She asked Bo.

"You're asking me!" Bo asked. "You're the one who started kissing me!"

"You didn't have to throw me into the wall." Emma snapped at him.

"I didn't throw you, I pushed you off me and you fell into the wall" Bo said.

"What, and that's your entire explanation!" Emma asked, "Merlin! I thought that maybe, or all the bastards in the school you'd be different."

"Oh please, like you even think about me like that. You're just using me like every boy you've ever dated." Bo said.

"I don't use anyone!" Emma said defensively.

"Yes you do Emma, you're the biggest player I know! You're worse then Draco Malfoy" Emma opened her mouth in shock. "You used me because you're annoyed with your parents and you know I have a girlfriend." Bo said. Emma looked like she was going to snarl…snarl!

"Whatever Bo, like I'd ever go out with a werewolf. I have my standards as well, unfortunately you don't quite fit into them. Katie is just as thick as she looks. Doesn't she knows what'll happen if you date a werewolf! Look at your mum! God, I've had enough." Emma said storming off. Bo caught her arm.

"Don't you go insulting people like that. You've loved me as a brother or friend for god knows how long and now you let your feelings show?" Bo asked. Emma pulled her arm back and stormed through the tunnel. "Fine, go off and run back to your precious brother or darling Rhia but they won't have time for you Emma because they've got each other. I was mad to have ever loved you." Emma froze where she was. She turned around and looked at Bo.

"You loved me?" She asked.

"With all my heart. Merlin, I'd die for you Emma but you just treat me like I'm not worth anything. Now I know that it was all for nothing, you won't date a werewolf." He said. It was his turn to storm off. Emma stayed deadly still well after Bo had gone. Bo had loved her! What had she done? She'd completely screwed him up! But he'd said some really horrible things to her. She couldn't believe he'd said that. He'd said she was a user! She wasn't a user, and Rhia and Harry did have time for her. The only time they spent together was at Quidditch and a few hours a week because they were busy with other things. Emma felt like crying. The things Bo had said had really hurt and though she was incredibly angry with Bo she knew she'd just lost one of the best friends she'd ever had. She leant against the tunnel wall and fought back the tears. She hated her life, she really really did!

* * *

**A/N:-AAAAHHH!! KILL ME NOW!! It's parent's evening tonight, granted it will be the last one i ever have but i've been avoiding them since year 8 and this year my dad is going to drag me there by the skin of my teeth if i refuse to go. I'm gonna die! I'm a good student, i really am...I'm just not clever! sob I'm going to die! I'm sorry i couldn't update on Sunday, The website decided to do updates so i couldn't log in....SO i did more writing...and more writing and more and more. I actually did some reading yesterday, I'm quite surprised cause i haven't read a proper book since you annoying peopl (jks) started pressurizing me to update and write and all that (particularly Kara...) Anyway. I have read some fanfiction and all that and i have a question...most of you are americans...so why do you INSIST! on calling Hogwarts the 'Hogwarts ACADEMY of witchcraft and wisardry'?? it's a school! and then don't you do your research properly? a) Surrey is COUNTY, the equivilent of a state, NOT a town b) The english DO NOT use Dollars, we use POUNDS! GET IT RIGHT!! c) (these are general) Babies can't talk and walk by the time they're 3 months old...if a baby could do that i'd die! d) Lily Evans was a MUGGLE not a witch lost at birth, or someone who has magical ancestors, a MUGGLE born, who had powers, much like Hermione e) Some people seem to forget that men can't physically have babies (you'd be surprised at the number of slash fics my frend and I have come across where Harry becomes pregnant) f) Are ANY writers out there over 13 years old (apart from me obviously) and then this one gets me the most g) HErmione/Draco and Ginny/Harry will NEVER happen. Draco is an fart who is a slimy bally git! he's not supposed to be as good looking as Tom Felton, Tom Felton is NOT the same as Draco Malfoy and Vice Versa. besides, HErmione/Draco is disgusting, will never happen, Draco will not suddenly change his ways and Ginny/Harry..PAH dream on! that's just disgusting....**

** Now try not to take any of this seriously, it's just Fanfiction has been generally annoying me for months now and my frends told me to shut up and rant to someone else. So, i'm ranting to you.....stupid fanfiction world. That may sound funny coming from me, afterall, i write the damned fanfiction BUT I will be giving it up soon. I'm pretty set on finishing this story and not continuing cause it's annoying me so much.**


	27. Turn Around

** Turn Around**

Rhia sat in her dorm practicing the songs she'd been given by the organisers of the Holyhead ball. It was a Friday, one week until Christmas holidays, one day until she could go into Hogsmeade. She was supposed to be meeting up with Catcher Stevens, who wanted to meet her before performing with her. Harry wasn't very happy about it and insisted that he go with her.

"The Rockies may Crumble, Gibraltar may tumble but they're just made of-" Rhia was interrupted as Erika and Kara came running into the room.

"Rhia, it's snowing!" Kara said happily. She went to the window and opened it as wide as she could. A sudden blast of cold air entered to room. Rhia got off her bed and went to the window. There were thick blankets of snow falling on the ground. Rhia could barely see the lake.

"It's amazing." Erika said, "It's never snowed so heavily." The three girls stared out the window for a while.

"I'm getting cold." Rhia said. Kara looked at Rhia and smirked.

"That's because you're only wearing a thin t-shirt." She said.

"I know" Rhia said. "Oh, have you seen Emma?" Kara nodded.

"She's taking her anger out on the Whomping Willow." Kara said.

"What?!" Rhia asked slightly alarmed. Erika laughed.

"She's throwing snowballs at it." Erika said.

"Oh right." Rhia said. "I'll be back in a bit." She pulled on her hiking boots, the best shoes to wear when going out in the snow. She pulled on a jacket and scarf. She was ready to go downstairs. She jogged down the stairs and was about to go out through the portrait hole when someone spun her around and pressed a kiss on her lips. Rhia laughed.

"Hello Harry." She said. Harry grinned at her.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he picked up the corner of her scarf.

"To talk you sister." Rhia said with a smile. Harry scowled.

"She hasn't been talking to anyone recently." Harry said.

"She's been talking to me. Be back later." Rhia said, giving Harry a quick kiss on the lips and heading out of the portrait hole. She made her way out of the castle and the snow storm. There wasn't any wind and the snow settled on Rhia's hair and eyelashes. She shook her head as she made her way to the whomping willow. She saw a single figure throwing snowballs at an irritated whomping willow.

"Emma?" Rhia asked. Emma turned and looked at Rhia. Her red hair hidden under her black woollen hat.

"Hey." Emma said. She sounded slightly fed up.

"You ok?" Rhia asked. Emma nodded.

"Now I am." Emma said. Rhia smiled and waited for Emma to walk her way towards her. Emma kicked up the snow as she walked. "There's so much snow." She said as she linked arms with Rhia.

"I know. It's amazing." Rhia said. Emma smiled.

"What are you doing out here?" Emma said. "You have to be inside keeping your voice roasty toasty." She said. Rhia shrugged.

"I wanted to spend time with my bestest friend, is that a crime." Rhia asked.

"No." Emma said. They made their way to a courtyard and Rhia sat on a wall under a small arch. Emma sat next to her. "Can I come with you to see Catcher Stevens?" She asked.

"Of course you can." Rhia said.

"That's not what you told Harry." Emma said.

"That's because he'll get jealous." Rhia said. Emma nodded.

"Is Bo still angry with me?" Emma asked.

"Yes." Rhia answered. "Are you still annoyed with Bo?"

"Of course I am. He made my head bleed and didn't do a damn thing about it. And he called me a user." Emma said. Rhia frowned. She was still quite upset about Emma and Bo's argument, Harry was rather distressed about it as well. No one thought Emma and Bo would argue. Neither had spoken to each other for three weeks.

"Don't talk about Bo." Rhia said, "think that it's nearly Christmas." Rhia said with a smile.

"And I'll have to go home and spend more time with my mum." Emma muttered. Rhia rolled her eyes.

"Think positive." Rhia said. "I'll try and get you an invite to the Holyhead ball. I know that my parents are going and your dad is going."

"Which means my mum is going." Emma said happily. Rhia shook her head.

"Come on, Emma, relax. You've been so stressed recently." Rhia said giving her a hug. Emma sighed and scooped up a handful of snow. Rhia watched Emma as she compacted it into a ball. Emma looked around the grounds for a victim. She turned to look at Rhia.

"What?" Rhia asked. Emma smiled and threw the snowball at Rhia. "Emma!" Rhia screamed. Emma laughed and jumped off the ledge. Rhia glared at Emma and picked up a handful of snow. She made it into a snowball and threw it at Emma. Emma nearly dodged out of the way if it hadn't been for Rhia's brilliant aim.

"Oh, that's it." Emma said. She made a few more snowballs and threw them quickly at Rhia. Rhia whipped out her wand and threw jets of hot water at each one. "Hey you're cheating!" Emma said. Rhia laughed and stuck her tongue out at Emma.

"Yeah, and you weren't when you got-" Emma used her wand to dislodge a huge pile of snow that was settling on a tree. It fell on Rhia and covered her in snow. Emma laughed for a few minutes before she realised that Rhia wasn't emerging from the pile of snow.

"Rhia?" Emma asked taking a step forwards. She went to the pile and poked it with a gloved hand. Rhia's hand suddenly popped out of the snow and grabbed her wrist. Rhia pulled Emma down and she threw some snow down Emma's back while laughing.

"AH!" Emma screamed in shock as the cold travelled down her back. Rhia burst out laughing and collapsed to the floor in laughter.

"You're so easy!" She said. Emma narrowed her eyes as she thought for a while. She picked up a mound of snow and was about to throw it at Rhia when Rhia held up her hands. "STOP!" Rhia shouted. Emma froze.

"Why?" Emma asked. Rhia pointed to her throat.

"Can't damage my voice!" Rhia said. Emma made to surrender and as Rhia smiled and relaxed she threw the rest of the snow over Rhia. Rhia screamed and then started laughing as Emma started laughing as well. They had a snow fight for a bit longer then head back into the castle shivering and wet.

"Pepperup potion?" Emma asked. Rhia nodded as she shivered. They made their way up to the Hospital wing. There were a few students there with a few colds.

"Lily." Rhia called Lily came out of her office and looked at the two girls.

"What have you two been up to?" She asked with a frown. She conjured to blankets and gave them to Emma and Rhia.

"Snowball fight." Emma said. "Can we have some Pepperup potion?"

"Yes I do but I'm running out. You two should know better then to go having snowball fights with nearly no clothes on." Lily said as she returned to her office with the two girls trailing after her.

"We do have clothes on!" Emma said. "See, coat, jumper, gloves, scarf!" She said showing Lily each article of clothing. Lily turned to Emma.

"Have you done your homework?" She asked.

"N-Yes." Emma said. Lily looked at her sceptically. "Just give us the potion!"

"Please" Rhia said for Emma. Lily turned to Rhia.

"And you're supposed to be looking after yourself, you have a six hour ball to sing at in just over two weeks." Lily said as she went to a cupboard. Rhia shrugged.

"So?" She said with a smile. Lily rolled her eyes and poured out the rest of the pepperup potion. Those two were sometimes just like James and Sirius. Lily turned and gave Emma and Rhia the potion. They both drank it quickly. Lily felt like laughing at Rhia's expression.

"Bye mum" Emma said with a fleeting smile.

"Emma." Rhia said. Emma turned to Rhia. "Say thank you." Emma sighed and turned to a rather perturbed looking Lily.

"Thanks mum." Emma said.

"Could you drop by Snape's office for me quickly you two. I need him to get me a few more ingredients to make more of the potions" Lily asked as she returned the cups to the cupboard.

"Do it yourself" Emma said. Lily looked at Emma slightly amazed.

"Emma, it's just going to find a teacher quickly." Lily said.

"We'll go and find him, don't worry." Rhia said.

"No we won't. I've got some stuff to do." Emma said. She pulled Rhia out of the room. Lily shook her head and tried to contain her patience. Lily took a deep breath and started out of her office. She glanced at the students in the hospital wing.

"I'll be back in a moment." She said. They nodded and Lily made her way to Snape's office in the dungeons. She knocked on the door.

"Come in." He grumbled from inside. Lily pushed the door open and went in. Snape was sitting at his office marking some papers.

"Don't you ever socialise?" Lily asked him as she closed the door.

"What do you want?" He mumbled.

"I need ingredients for a few potions" Lily said.

"And I expect you want me to just give them to you." Snape sneered at her. Lily gave him a smile.

"Exactly." She said.

"Get lost Potter." He muttered as he got back to his marking.

"I believe Dumbledore told you to cooperate with me in any way possible" Lily said coldly. "Now I need those ingredients Snape, I will pay you back for them like I've done all term." Lily said. Snape rose from his desk and looked at Lily.

"I only have to cooperate with you because you're Dumbledore's little pet. You, your family and all your friends." Snape said walking closer to Lily. Lily took a step back into the door.

"Oh and what are you Snape?" Lily asked, "You don't exactly rebel against him either. What are you doing?" Lily asked as Snape pinned her against the door.

"I'm fed up." He said. Lily looked at him slightly alarmed and reached for her wand but Snape grabbed her wrist and forced her to point her wand at the floor.

"What are you doing Snape?" Lily snapped at him. She tried to pull her hand free but he didn't let go. She was about to use her other hand to slap him but Snape caught her hand. She never thought Snape was so strong. "I have a husband Snape." She said struggling against his grip.

"I know but do you know how hard it is having you there as a temptation?" He hissed to her. Lily looked at him slightly alarm.

"What are you going to do?" She asked him dangerously.

"Just one kiss, that's all." He said. Lily looked at Snape disgusted.

"I'd never kiss you. You disgust me." Lily spat at Snape.

"You didn't have any problems about it when you were seventeen" Snape said.

"I was young then." Lily hissed at him. "And I have children now." Snape sneered at her.

"And you control them so well." Snape said. "Harry is Schizophrenic attention seeker and Emma is a common whore" Lily clenched her fists and brought her knee up as hard as she could. Snape howled in pain. He weakened his grip on Lily. She managed to get her hands free. Snape grabbed her arm and pushed her against the wall. He pressed his lips against Lily's. Lily screamed as he did. Her screams seemed to attract the attention of a few students passing by. The door opened and two Ravenclaw boys ran in.

"Holy shit!" One of them said in bewilderment. The other called to some friends outside and then pulled Snape off Lily. Lily breathed heavily and glared at Snape. She rubbed her arm. Snape was crouched over slightly in pain.

"Stay away from me Snivellus." Lily said. The Ravenclaw boy looked at Lily.

"Are you ok Mrs. Potter?" He asked anxiously.

"I'm fine thank you." Lily said. She winced slightly as she moved her arm. The boys were looking at Snape strangely. The boy who'd pulled Snape off helped Lily out of the room. Lily stopped at the doorway. "I'll send you the list of ingredients that I need. I'll be talking to Dumbledore and my husband about this." Snape looked at her with a look that said she didn't have the courage.

"You wouldn't-" he hissed as Lily left the room. The boys left the office as well. The last one slammed the door.

"Are you sure you're ok Mrs. Potter?" One asked. Lily looked at them. She recognised one of them as Terry Boot, Michael Corner and their friends.

"I'm fine." Lily said. She took a deep breath and leant against the wall. The boys looked at each other uncertainly.

"Was he…was he trying to you know, r-rape you?" Michael Corner asked uncertainly. Lily shook her head. She found herself shaking slightly.

"Um, could one of you get the headmaster, take him to the Hospital wing." Lily muttered. Terry Boot ran off out of the dungeons and towards the headmaster's office.

"Here, we'll help you back." One of Michael's friends said.

"Thanks." Lily said though she really didn't need the help.

* * *

"James, you're needed at Hogwarts immediately!" Jenny said running into the kitchen at Godric's Hollow. They'd just been going over a few Death Eater reports. James had somehow roped Jenny in helping him out as minister. She didn't mind at all, it gave her something to do. James looked at Jenny.

"What? Why?" James asked

"It's about Lily. The letter didn't say anything more." Jenny said. James got up immediately and apparated out of the house without getting his cloak. He appeared outside the Hogwarts gates and ran through the thigh high snow to the castle. He wanted to get to Lily as soon as he could. He arrived at the castle wet and cold, though he didn't feel it. He ran straight to Lily's rooms in the castle.

"Password." Said the coat of armour that was guarding the entrance to the rooms.

"Godric's Hollw" James said. The coat of armour seemed to be pushed to the side by some unseen force. The wall melted away and James ran straight into Lily's room.

"Lily?" James called.

"In here James" Dumbledore called from the main living area of her room. He sounded deadly serious. James ran into the room and stopped when he saw Lily. She was sitting on the sofa looking rather shaken.

"James." Lily said obviously relieved to see him. She ran to James and held him tightly. James held her and looked at Dumbledore.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I have decided to give Lily the rest of the time off until term starts again in January. Some Ravenclaw boys in Harry's year caught Severus Snape harassing her." Dumbledore said. "Who knows what would have happened if they hadn't stopped Severus in time." James' arms around Lily tightened as he held her protectively. He felt anger bubbling up inside of him.

"What was he doing?" James growled.

"I will leave that for your wife to tell you-"

"What are you going to do about it?" James asked. Lily looked at Dumbledore as well.

"He shall be suspended from teaching until this matter can be cleared up. It may come to the point where I may have to dismiss Severus." Dumbledore said. "Though he will remain a member of the order."

"What!" Lily asked. "After he molested me?" Dumbledore held up a hand.

"He is as invaluable to the order as you and James. He may be dismissed from the Hogwarts teaching staff and that will be enough. Lily, I suggest that you begin to pack to return home for four weeks. I'm terribly sorry about what happened. I never even conceived that Severus would allow his passion for you to be let out in a violent way like that." Dumbledore said gravely. "I'm terribly sorry Lily." Lily leant against James. He held Lily thinking for a while. Soon he let go of her and held her at arm's distance.

"Wait here, I'll be back in a minute." James whispered before kissing Lily softly.

"James if you intend on hurting Severus I must ask you to leave the school grounds." Dumbledore said seriously.

"I have every right to hurt him!" James said. "He molests Lily, he nearly broke down Harry so much that Voldemort was able to manipulate Harry. It's only a matter of time before he does something to Emma as well." Dumbledore nodded.

"I understand your anger but as Minister you must set an example. Violence is never the way forwards and you should know that James." Dumbledore said.

"It is this time." James said pushing past Dumbledore and going down to the dungeons. A few students watched curiously. Including Emma, who was passing with Rhia and Kara. They looked at each other before following James.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Emma asked.

"Getting revenge." He growled. Getting a curious look from Emma as a response. He went to Snape's office and blasted down the door. Snape looked up from his desk. His face went paler then it already was.

"Potter." He said. He sounded as though he was trying to control his anger. James marched in and grabbed Snape by the neck.

"What on earth made you think you could do that to my wife and get away with it?" James demanded. He pressed his wand against Snape's chest so hard he winced.

"I-I-"

"Answer me Snivellus!" James demanded. His voice filled with every bit of hate and loathing towards Snape that he possessed. Emma, Rhia and Kara stood in the office. Students were crowded outside trying to get a glimpse at the minister ready to curse their potion master.

"She came down here!" Snape said, "What was I supposed to do?"

"You didn't have to do what you did to her. She hates you Snape." James said. "Scourgify!" He said. Snape's mouth filled with pink soap suds.

"Dad!" Emma said slightly alarmed. James let go of Snape and brought his wand down like a whip. A large gash appeared across Snape's face.

"James!" screamed McGonagall as she pushed her way through the students behind Dumbledore. James sent another curse at Snape causing him to be thrown across the room into a shelf filled with jars of unnamed substances.

"Expelliarmus!" Dumbledore started to say when Snape got out his own wand.

"Expelliarmus!" McGonagall said towards Snape while Dumbledore summoned both the men's wands. James started to go and beat Snape with his fists when he was held back by Dumbledore.

"James this has gone far enough. Get off the school grounds immediately." Dumbledore said fiercely. James glared at Dumbledore. His light blue eyes blazing with anger.

"Fine but I never want to see him again." James said nodding to Snape, who was touching his bleeding nose

"James!" Dumbledore said. James huffed and snatched his wand back. He looked at Emma and turned to Snape.

"I'd watch yourself if I were you." James said. Snape didn't say anything but spat a mouthful of blood at the door. As James passed he pulled Emma and Rhia towards him and held Emma's shoulder and let Rhia follow as he left the office. The students parted, suddenly terrified of the Minister of Magic. Dumbledore watched him go before proceeding to attend to Snape.

"I'm sorry you girls had to see that." He said putting his wand away. Emma shrugged.

"It's ok but what happened?" Emma asked. Rhia and Emma both looked at James curiously.

"Snape assaulted your mother." James said to Emma. He stopped and looked at Rhia and Emma. "If he's ever done anything to you two tell me now." He said. Both girls shook their heads.

"Nothing bad." Rhia said.

"Are you sure?" James asked. Emma nodded. "If he ever so much as lays a finger on either of you tell me." They nodded.

"Is mum ok?" Emma asked, suddenly worried for Lily, despite her anger towards her.

"Lily is fine. She's just a bit shaken up." James said turning to head back up to Lily's room. Emma and Rhia followed at a jog at the speed James was going. They went to Lily's rooms. Lily was still sitting on the chair that James had left her on.

"Lily." James said. Lily ran to James and kissed him. James held her tightly.

"Mum, are you ok?" Emma asked. Lily nodded.

"I'm fine." She said as Emma hugged her. Rhia bit her lip anxiously. Lily looked at Rhia and gave her a smile. Rhia hugged her as well.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Rhia asked.

"No." Lily said. She turned to James. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Oh you should have seen it!" Emma said. "First he pinned Snape up against eth wall and tried to strangle him-" James clamped a hand over his daughter's mouth at Lily's look.

"I'll tell you at home. Lets get home quickly. I don't want you here any longer." James said. Lily nodded.

"I don't want to stay here any longer." Lily said. James nodded and got out his wand and began packing. Emma frowned slightly.

"It's my fault isn't it?" Emma asked. Lily looked at Emma curiously.

"No, it isn't." Lily said, brushing some of Emma's hair back.

"If I hadn't shouted at you to tell you to go yourself you wouldn't have gone and gotten hurt." Emma said. Lily pulled Emma into a hug. "I keep messing everything up." Emma rested her head on Lily's shoulder. Rhia went to help James pack for Lily.

"No, it's fine Emma. Don't be harsh on yourself." Lily said, "It's not your fault. Snivellus is a prat anyway." Emma chuckled.

"Snivellus, that's funny " she said. Lily smiled.

"It was your dad's nickname for him" Lily said. Emma smiled.

"Ready to go." James stated as he brought a trunk. "See you Emma." James said giving Emma a kiss on the cheek.

"You're going?" Emma asked.

"You heard Dumbledore." James said. He made a portkey out of a quill and handed it to Lily to hold.

"Don't worry, we'll see you in a week." Lily said affectionately. Emma looked ready to protest when they disappeared.

"Damn them!" Emma shouted.

"Come on" Rhia said, "We don't want to get into any trouble." Emma nodded and left the rooms with Rhia.

At Godric's Hollow Lily and James arrived in the living room. Jenny ran in.

"What happened? Lily, you're home!" Jenny said. Lily smiled tiredly.

"Yeah, I'm home." She said.

"But what about the school, they need a healer."

"Lily's been given about a month off" James explained.

"What happened?" Jenny asked.

"I'll tell you while James gets me a mug of coffee." Lily said looking at James.

"Alright." He kissed Lily again. "I love you." He said.

"I love you as well." Lily muttered with a weak smile. James touched her face before going to make coffee. Jenny looked at Lily curiously.

* * *

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked out of the Great hall after dinner. Ron and Hermione had gotten as far as holding hands now. There was a crowd of students walking up from the dungeons chatting quickly and excitedly.

"What on earth is going on?" Harry asked as they walked out of the hall.

"Lets ask." Ron said. Hermione nodded. Harry and Hermione were about to take another step when they felt shocks running through their body

"OW!" They both said at the same time.

"What?" Ron asked worriedly.

"I just got a shock!" Hermione said rubbing her arm.

"Same." Harry said. He glanced up and saw some Weasley's Meddlesome Mistletoe. "Oh no." He muttered. Hermione looked up as well.

"Honestly, don't those two learn!" Hermione muttered.

"I guess you're going to have to kiss." Ron muttered. "They owled me about that. Ginny bought about two dozen of them." Ron let go of Hermione's hand and leant against the wall.

"Well, I guess we better get this over and done with." Harry said.

"Yeah, I suppose." Hermione said. Harry bent down and kissed Hermione quickly on the lips. He tried to get out but he was shocked again.

"Ah! Bloody hell!" He swore.

"You have to properly kiss, according to Fred and George" Ron muttered angrily.

"Oh right." Harry said.

"How did they test this anyway?" Hermione muttered.

"Angelina and Fred decided to have some fun one night." Ginny answered, appearing from nowhere with her friends. "So, you two are the unlucky two?" She grinned. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on then, the sooner you kiss the sooner you're free" Harry shook his head and turned to Hermione. She leant up and kissed him on the mouth. Harry returned the kiss for about ten seconds before they pulled away. Hermione stepped away first and didn't get shocked.

"Yes!" They both said at the same time. Ron grumbled and took Hermione's hand.

"Don't worry, I don't feel anything for Harry." Hermione said to Ron. Ron mumbled angrily. Hermione rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek which shut him up.

"Don't tell Rhia." Harry said to Ginny.

"Don't worry." Ginny laughed. Harry and his friends continued to the crowd of people to ask what had been happening.

"Perfect!" Draco Malfoy grinned as he put down the camera. Crabbe and Goyle snickered. "Rhia Black is in for one hell of a Christmas surprise."

"You going to send it to her then?" Crabbe asked.

"Of course I am you idiot." Draco said. "You think I'll let Harry off that easily for putting Father in prison?"

"But he's out now." Goyle said before Draco hit him.

"Shut up will you." Draco hissed. "No one is supposed to know."

"Oh right, yeah, sorry." Goyle said. Draco shook his head as he watched Harry and his friends talking.

"He'll pay. For everything. I just have to think of something to really hurt him." Draco muttered.

* * *

**A/N:-HAPPY THANKSGIVING for my american readers. Ok, i have a few apologies. I REALLY want to apologise for my last A/N, i know i was totally out of order with it and I shouldn't have posted it. I feel I may have offended a few people. Also, I didn't update in time, you see, it's 3am friday morning. I should be asleep but i'm really ill and i was in too much pain to actually sleep for very long. I'm REALLY hoping i get the day off school, or at least go in for half of it. I have a stupid fever and an ear ache, which is bad cause when i have an ear ache i can't eat, drink, do anything without being in severe pain. I have some problems with my ears....no wonder i'm so deaf.**

** Rinny, send me an email and I'll give ya my problems on Harry/Ginny, hehe. And as for Catcher and Rhia and Harry....well, as you see, it's beginning, mwahahahaaaaa**


	28. Jenny's Date

** Jenny's Date**

Harry nearly shouted with anger as he got caught under another piece of 'cursed' mistletoe. Even Hermione and Ron were getting fed up of having to stop and kiss the girl before carrying on.

"Oh hurry up Harry!" Ron muttered.

"I can't help it!" Harry said. He turned to Lavender Brown. "I'm so sorry about this." He said. She looked equally as annoyed that she was stuck. Harry quickly kissed her and then ran off with Ron and Hermione.

"The sooner we get back into the common room the better. There's no mistletoe there!" Harry said.

"You know, have you noticed Harry's the only one who ever gets stuck under the mistletoe?" Hermione said. Ron stopped dead.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Ron asked slightly perplexed and worried. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As nice as that would actually be Ron, I think someone is trying to get Harry into trouble." Hermione said. Ron and Harry started laughing

"With mistletoe?" Harry laughed. Hermione looked at the two boys, obviously irritated.

"Laugh all you want." Hermione said, "I'm just saying that nothing is impossible!" Ron laughed even harder.

"Coming back from the dead is impossible!" Ron laughed. Hermione huffed slightly and turned on her heel. She stormed off down the corridor, leaving Harry laughing and Ron with his mouth open in shock. "What did I say?" Ron asked, he looked at Harry. Harry shrugged.

"Beats me." He told Ron. "But you know Hermione, she gets a bit stressed when we laugh at her plans. She'll be alright by dinner." Harry said. Ron and Harry came to the portrait of the fat lady.

"Portagus" Ron said. The Fat lady opened up and Ginny came running out.

"Ron! What did you do this time?" Ginny ordered.

"What? Nothing!" Ron said defensively. "What did I do?" he added. Ginny rolled her eyes and turned to Harry.

"What did he say to Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Nothing, just that coming back from the dead was impossible." Harry said. Ginny shook her head and turned to go but let out a short yelp of pain.

"Uh oh-" Ron muttered as he looked up. Ginny and Harry looked up as well.

"Holy Merlin! What is up with these things!" Harry shouted.

"Just get it over with." Ron grumbled. Harry sighed and leant to kiss Ginny. Ron was getting very slightly red. He obviously didn't like the thought of Ginny kissing anyone, let alone his best friend. Harry was quite surprised that Ginny was actually kissing back for longer then was necessary. Ron ended up pulling Ginny away.

"Alright, that's enough, come on Harry." Ron said marching into the common room. Ginny gave Harry a smile and walked off as Harry went into the common room. "We're not going back out there at all!" Ron said.

"Fine by me." Harry said. "I hate mistletoe!" He sat down on one of the sofas.

"Why's that?" Came Rhia's voice. Harry's eyes widened in shock and he looked at Ron, who nodded very slightly. Harry turned around and looked over the back of the sofa. Rhia was standing just behind them. She had a few flakes of snow in her hair and on her clothes. Harry saw Emma, Kara and the other girls from their room talking as they came into the common room.

"Rhia." He said with a grin. Rhia gave him a funny look. Harry pulled her over the sofa, causing Rhia to laugh. He held her next to her protectively.

"Why do you hate mistletoe?" Rhia asked, kissing Harry's cheek. Ron got up from his seat.

"Well I'm off. Got a little homework to do before tomorrow." Ron said before heading quickly to the stairs to the boys dormitory. Rhia watched him curiously.

"What's wrong with Ron?" She asked.

"Nothing." Harry said quickly. Rhia gave him a curious look. Harry offered her a nervous smile, suddenly very glad that Rhia wasn't able to read his thoughts. She seemed to give him the benefit of the doubt as she pulled off her scarf.

"Guess what happened earlier?" Rhia said. Harry took her scarf.

"What?"

"Your dad beat up Snape." Rhia said with a grin. Harry looked at Rhia amazed.

"He didn't!" Harry asked. Rhia nodded. She took off her jacket. "Why?"

"Snape tried to rape your mum." Rhia said with a frown.

"WHAT!" Harry shouted, drawing attention from many people in the room. Rhia put a hand over Harry's mouth as he started ranting.

"Harry, sh!" Rhia said, "Lily is ok, she went home. Madame Pomfrey is back" Rhia said, this was followed by a quick kiss on the lips, which shut Harry up.

"Is mum ok?" Harry asked.

"She's fine. Snape's been suspended." Rhia said. "Until next term anyway." Harry couldn't help grinning. He really hated Snape with a vengence.

"But mum is alright isn't she?" Harry asked, trying to sound worried, but the news that Snape had been suspended suppressed any worry. Rhia grinned and shrugged off her jacket. She rested on Harry.

"Don't worry, I'm so happy that Snape got suspended as well." She said with a grin. Harry wrapped his arms around Rhia and played with her scarf.

"So what happened?" Harry asked, "Like what did dad do?" He said. Rhia smirked and began telling him what she'd seen. All the while Harry played with her scarf and felt progressively more guilty about not telling her about the mistletoe kisses. He knew he should tell her but at the same time he knew he'd hurt her by telling her. It wasn't his fault he was forced to kiss eight, no nine girls because of the stupid mistletoe. Maybe Hermione had a point with the mistletoe thing. Harry held Rhia slightly closer. She'd understand wouldn't she? That it was just mistletoe, he didn't kiss anyone willingly. Harry bit his lip uncertainly and stayed quiet. When Rhia had finished telling him about Snape he just stayed quiet and she let him stay in his thoughts.

"Hey, Rhia." Said someone who pulled Harry out of his thoughts. Rhia and Harry looked at a fifth year boy. He had messy blonde hair and Harry noticed him glancing at Rhia in a way he didn't like. Harry tightened his arms around Rhia. She looked at Harry and smiled at him.

"Yeah?" Rhia asked.

"My friends and I were wondering if Thriller was going to perform again. We would ask the others in the band but…well…" He glanced nervously at Harry. "You're the best looking." He said quickly. Harry took a sharp breath and Rhia looked vaguely surprised.

"Um…thanks" She said slightly stunned. She'd never been told she was better looking then Emma.

"So?" He asked

"We'll ask professor Dumbledore if we can perform again before the holidays. I know Emma and Kara want to get back up on stage again soon." Rhia said. The guy grinned.

"Great." He said. He turned and gave a thumbs up to his friends. Harry pulled Rhia closer, feeling suddenly a lot more protective over her. Rhia giggled.

"What's wrong?" She asked him.

"I don't like the way he was looking at you." Harry said. Rhia laughed and gave him a kiss.

"I love you Harry." She said against his lips. "Nothing is going to change that." Harry pulled her in for another kiss.

"Good, because I don't want to lose you." Harry said. Rhia laughed as Harry's hands seemed to slip under her skirt.

"Uh oh." Kaylee said. Rhia and Harry broke apart quickly and looked at the twins.

"What do you want?" Rhia asked.

"Daddy's going to get so angry when he knows that Harry hand his hand-" Kaylee nodded to Rhia's skirt. Rhia closed her eyes slightly annoyed.

"But you aren't going to tell anyone are you?" Harry said like he was talking to a baby. Kaylee rolled her eyes.

"We're not babies." She said. Jessie suddenly tugged on Kaylee's arm and looked straight at Kaylee's eyes. Kaylee frowned and looked at Harry with a side-glance. Harry knew what they were thinking about. Rhia looked at Harry curiously. Kaylee looked at Harry with a dark look on her face.

"What's it worth Harry?" Kaylee said with a smirk.

"What do you mean?" Rhia asked, "I'm your sister, you won't tell dad." Rhia said sternly.

"Well, we could tell dad, and Harry will be killed or we could not tell dad. But Harry's got to do something for us or we do something horrible." Kaylee said seriously.

"What are you talking about?" Rhia asked. Jessie bit her bottom lip to stop herself from saying something. Harry made a motion to her to stay quiet. Jessie looked ready to start laughing at any minute.

"Nothing." Kaylee said sweetly. "Harry, so?"

"Fine, I'll do whatever you want. Talk to me later." He muttered. Kaylee went up to Harry.

"Nice doing business with you." She said with her hand extended towards Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and shook her hand. Kaylee took Jessie's hand and they walked off.

"It's a pity that her injury didn't effect their connection" Rhia said, she turned to Harry. "What were they talking about?" She asked.

"Oh nothing" Harry said. He slipped out from under Rhia. "I have to plan the next Quidditch practice." He said before hurrying up to his dorm. He felt too uncomfortable to be around Rhia at that moment.

* * *

Jenny walked down Diagon Alley. It was rather empty. It always had been empty since there was the ban on the floo network. Most people were too scared to go out. Jenny pulled her coat about her tighter. She didn't know why she was coming down here. All she knew was that she had to pick something up for Sirius to give to Dumbledore. It was a complex thing but it had to be done. She came to an alley leading off Diagon Alley. Jenny looked around and went down it. It was a narrow alley, barley wide enough for her to walk sideways. She came out of the other side into a bigger alleyway. It was rather dark and smelt slightly of rotting food. She got out her wand and walked down the alleyway slowly. She heard someone shuffling their feet behind her. She turned quickly and pointed her wand at the figure.

"Yeh Jenny Lupin?" He asked.

"Depends on who's asking." Jenny said.

"I'm askin' yeh and if yeh' not Jenny Lupin I suggest you get ou' the alley." He said gruffly.

"Where is it?" She asked.

"I tol' yeh, only if yeh Jenny Lupin." He said.

"I'm Jenny Lupin." Jenny said.

"Prove it." He said. Jenny sighed and looked around the Alley way before lifting up the sleeve of her coat. She revealed the huge black dark mark on her arm. "Tha' don' prove a thing." He said.

"Ask me something then." Jenny said. The man grinned. Jenny could see a few teeth missing.

"'Ow did Remus Lupin die?" He asked. Jenny looked at him darkly. Of all the questions he could have asked, he had to ask that one. Jenny took a deep breath.

"He fell through a veil" Jenny muttered.

"Bingo, here yeh go." He said throwing the package at her. It was a brown wrapped package that was really very light. He suddenly melted into the darkness of the alley. Jenny tucked the package into her pocket and head back to Diagon Alley. Her mind was back on Remus again. Life was starting to resemble some form of normalness, or as normal as Jenny could get things. She walked out in Diagon Alley and looked herself over. She was still clean and presentable. She looked down the shopping area then head up towards the Leaky Cauldron. As she passed a shop selling Quidditch supplies when an auror came walking down towards her. She watched him and recognised the style of robes instantly. The Auror looked at her and smiled.

"Jenny." He said with a smile. Dwight's sparkling blue eyes were directed at her. Jenny smiled. She'd met Dwight a few more times in James' office over the past few weeks. They sometimes spent some time talking, but most of the time they just said hello to each other.

"Hi." She said quietly. Dwight put his hands into the pockets of his auror robes.

"What are you doing out on such a cold day?" He asked.

"Christmas shopping. I still haven't got my son anything." Jenny said. "I'm not entirely sure about what to get a seventeen year old boy." Dwight gave a short laugh.

"Try buying for a girl when you aren't one." Dwight said. Jenny smiled.

"So what are you doing out here in your robes and everything." Jenny said looking at Dwight's robes. She felt a slight feeling of resentment, those were April's robes. Or they should be hers. April had said she didn't want to be an auror anymore, choosing time with her family over making money. No one argued against her. Everyone thought that April deserved it.

"I have patrol." Dwight said. "Well, I don't have to be out here but I was hoping to bump into someone." He said. Jenny looked at him, a tiny alarm going off in her head.

"Did you bump into them?" Jenny asked.

"Yep." Dwight said with a smile. "Where are you headed?" He asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron." Jenny said to him. "Do you want to come and have a drink with me?" She asked. "I'm meeting Sirius and April there."

"That sounds great." Dwight said with a smile. He offered Jenny his arm and she hesitated slightly before putting a hand on his arm and letting him lead the way.

* * *

April kissed Sirius again as he tried to take a drink. Sirius grinned and put a hand on April's face.

"Are you ever going to let me have a sip of this butterbeer?" He asked. April laughed slightly.

"Never." She said as she pulled him into another kiss. Sirius grinned as she did and pulled her closer to him. She held onto the front of his shirt as they kissed in the middle of the Leaky Cauldron. When they broke away Sirius grinned at her.

"I'm so glad you're alive!" Sirius said. April laughed.

"So am I." She said. "I missed you so much when I was in the water." They were about to kiss again when the door opened and Jenny came in. April looked up and raised her eyebrows. Jenny was with a man who looked a little like Remus. They were talking and laughing. Jenny was actually laughing and smiling! She was with another man! April frowned slightly.

"Who's that?" Sirius growled to April.

"Um, I think he's my replacement." April said.

"How do you know?" Sirius asked

"His robes." April said. Sirius looked at the man's robes. What was Jenny doing with another man? She was Remus' and Remus' only! She couldn't date anyone else. Was she really over Remus' death so quickly!

"What is she doing with him?" Sirius growled. April looked at Sirius.

"She's trying to get on with her life." April said.

"But if you died I would never go out with anyone ever again." Sirius said. "I wouldn't even consider it." He said. April looked at Sirius and cupped his face with her hand.

"I know." She said kissing his other cheek. Jenny sat down in the seat opposite them.

"Do you mind if I join or do you want more privacy?" Jenny asked. April smiled at her and indicated that she didn't mind either way. Jenny rolled her eyes and sat down. "You don't mind if Dwight joins us do you?"

"Yes-" Sirius started to say but April stamped on his foot. "-Of course we don't mind." He said. Jenny looked at April as Sirius bent under the table. April just gave a forced smile.

"Dwight Turpin." April said. "You were Rank II?" She asked. Dwight nodded and sat down next to Jenny.

"Yeah. You don't mind that I took your job do you?" Dwight asked. April shook her head.

"Of course not. I want to spend more time with my family anyway." April said. Dwight smiled hesitantly. Sirius leant onto the table and looked at Dwight.

"So." Sirius said. Dwight looked at Jenny curiously. Jenny shrugged.

"So what?" Dwight said slowly.

"Family?" Sirius asked.

"One daughter in Hogwarts." Dwight answered. Sirius frowned.

"Wife?" Sirius asked.

"She um, she died last year." Dwight said. Sirius' frown disappeared and was replaced by a scowl.

"Oh, I'm sorry." He said, leaning back.

"It's ok." Dwight said. April looked at Jenny and motioned for her to get rid of Dwight.

"Um, Dwight, could you get some drinks for us please?" Jenny asked Dwight. He smiled.

"Of course, What do you want?" He asked.

"Butterbeer will be fine." Jenny said. "Here, let me pay-"

"No it's fine. I've got this." He said with a smile before heading to the bar.

"Have you got the package?" Sirius asked. Jenny quickly reached into her pocket and got out the small wrapped package.

"Here." She said passing it to Sirius quickly. Sirius took it and put it into his trouser pocket.

"What's the deal with this Auror shit?" He asked, nodding to Dwight, who was standing by the bar. April hit him around the head.

"Auror shit?" She asked, "Are you forgetting I was head auror and James was an auror?" Sirius gave her an apologetic look. April shook her head and turned to Jenny. "Are you and Dwight dating?" April asked.

"No." Jenny said, "I just bumped into him in Diagon Alley and we came for a drink" Jenny said innocently. April was growing slightly frustrated. Jenny had her mental defences up so she couldn't read her mind.

"What about Remus?" Sirius asked. Jenny thought for a while. She had to answer carefully.

"I think…" Jenny said slowly. "That maybe, I should try and gain some kind of normality in my life. Without Bo around it's hard to think about anything but Remus." Jenny said.

"So you date the first auror you see?" Sirius asked. April hit him again. "Ow. You're strong!" April sneered at Sirius in a mocking fashion and looked away.

"Well, I've seen him a few times before at James' office. You know I'm effectively working there now." Jenny said, "I sit in on his and James meetings. And he's helping me keep my mind off Remus." April sighed and reached across the table. She took one of Jenny's cold hands. She smiled slightly.

"As long as you're happy Jenny. I just want to see you happy and I have to admit that you haven't looked so happy since Remus-" She stopped before she upset Jenny. Jenny smiled and gave April's hand a slight squeeze.

"He reminds me a little of Remus." Jenny said. She turned around and looked at Dwight. April looked as well. Dwight had gotten into a conversation with Tom the bartender.

"I thought that too." April said. She looked at Sirius, who was grumbling to himself. "What?" She asked.

"I don't like it." Sirius said. He sat up. "You can't date someone who isn't Remus." He said to Jenny. "You and Remus were meant for each other and you made him a promise to him that you'd love him till death do you part." April hit Sirius again. "OW! April!" He said rubbing the back of his head

"Were you born insensitive?" April asked. Sirius looked vaguely confused. Jenny sat silently as she looked at Sirius. Sirius turned to look at Jenny.

"What?" He asked. "It's the truth though!"

"And what happened to Remus, Sirius?" Jenny asked silently. She was playing with a ring on her finger. It was her engagement ring.

"He died." Sirius said.

"Exactly." Jenny said. "He's not coming back. Can't I at least be a little happy?" She asked.

"Yeah but-" Sirius stopped. He felt a weight against his heart for even bringing this up. He should have kept his doubts to himself.

"I'll see you two soon." Jenny said getting to her feet.

"Jenny." April said standing up. April followed Jenny and stopped her. "Sirius is being really insensitive. We're really pleased that you found someone new but…you know, Sirius, Remus and James were best friends. Sirius is finding it difficult that you found someone new so soon." April said. Jenny sighed dejectedly.

"I know that and you can tell Sirius that Dwight and I aren't dating, we're just friends." Jenny said. April looked at her slightly sceptically.

"Are you sure it's nothing more?" She asked.

"Deadly sure." Jenny said. April nodded and gave Jenny a hug.

"Do you want us to pick up Bo next weekend?" She asked Jenny.

"No, it's fine. I'll go pick him up." Jenny said. April smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Don't get up to anything too naughty." April said as she returned to Sirius. Jenny smiled at April and shook her head. She started out of the door again before remembering Dwight. She turned around and went to the bar.

"Hey." Jenny said. Dwight looked at her.

"Hey, you going anywhere?" Dwight asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of headed home." Jenny said. Dwight frowned.

"Oh, any reason why?" He asked.

"No, I just don't feel like being here anymore." Jenny said. "I'll see you soon?" She asked. Dwight shook his head.

"Here, let me go with you. It's really unsafe out there." Dwight said. He left a few bronze pieces on the counter and left with Jenny. They went out into Diagon Alley.

"Sorry about Sirius. He's a bit touchy on certain things." Jenny said.

"It's ok. He's just looking out for your own good." Dwight said. "Though I always thought he'd be a lot nicer." He said. Jenny smiled.

"He usually is. It's just that my husband was one of his best friends and he doesn't like seeing me with another man." Jenny said.

"Well I'm hardly going to force you to do anything am I?" Dwight said with a smile. Jenny laughed.

"That's what I tried to tell him. Oh, do you mind if we stop here for a moment?" Jenny asked as she stopped outside a shop that had Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes on the front. Dwight looked at the shop apprehensively.

"Um…sure." He said. Jenny pushed open the door but didn't go in. A shower of water fell onto the spot she would have been if she hadn't stayed where she was. A eighteen year old boy came running into the shop.

"Jenny Lupin!" He said crossing his arms and doing a good impression of his mum. "How dare you make such a mess in my shop?" Jenny rolled her eyes.

"Good afternoon George." She said. George grinned and helped Jenny over the puddle of water.

"What may I do for you?" George asked. He eyed Dwight suspiciously as he came in after Jenny.

"I need a present for Orion or the Black twins." Jenny said. She picked up something that looked like a quill.

"Oh, We have the perfect thing. We've nearly finished it but we'll send it to you when we're done." George said. "Who are you?" George asked Dwight.

"Dwight Turpin. You must be George Weasley?" Dwight asked holding out his hand. George took it.

"Yes."

"I've heard many stories about you. My daughter loves you two." He said. George beamed.

"Thank you." He said.

"Um, Jenny, are you done now?" Dwight asked politely.

"Yeah, I just wanted to come in to say hi." Jenny said. "Say hi to your brother for me." She said to George.

"Ok." George said. "Merry Christmas." He said. Jenny smiled at him and left the shop. Dwight following.

"You know those two?" Dwight asked. Jenny nodded.

"Of course." Jenny said with a laugh. "I've known them since they were about seven years old. A handful at the best of times." She said.

"I'm sure." Dwight said. Jenny looked at Dwight.

"You don't seem very happy about it." She said.

"Well from what my daughter says they seem dangerous." Dwight said.

"They are. Once they turned their little sister into a Smurf." Jenny said.

"A what?" He asked.

"A Smurf?" Jenny asked, "A little blue person about six inches high" Jenny said.

"Oh, right." Dwight said clearly confused. Jenny laughed and linked arms with him.

"Don't worry, it's a muggle thing." Jenny said. Dwight smiled and put his arm around Jenny's shoulders. Jenny tensed for a moment. Dwight gave her a smile and led her a down an alley that opened out into Muggle London.

"So where's your house?" Dwight asked

"Ten minutes from Kings Cross" Jenny said.

"Alright." He said. He led the way through London, he got a few weird stares from some people because of his robes. Jenny suggested he changed into something more Muggle. He just smiled and she laughed.

"Are you ashamed of being what you are?" He asked.

"No, I just don't like drawing attention to myself." Jenny said.

"Ok," He said. "Wait here for a moment." Jenny waited while. She went to the nearest newsagent and went in to buy herself a drink of water. When she came out Dwight was looking around vaguely confused. Her breath caught in her throat. He was wearing a black turtleneck under a tan coloured jacket. He wore some very nice fitting jeans. Dwight found her and smiled. Jenny pulled herself together again and smiled.

"I thought you'd run off." He said.

"No, just thirsty." Jenny said. Dwight smiled. They started walking again. They didn't really talk much as they went to Grimmauld place. Jenny was aware that Dwight wouldn't be able to see the house so she told him she could make her way from the corner of the street.

"I had fun." Jenny said, almost nervously.

"Me too, I'd love to meet up again." Dwight said. Jenny smiled and shrugged casually.

"I think I should be able to do that if I'm not too busy." Jenny said.

"We'll see each other at the Ministry then." Dwight said. Jenny nodded.

"Yeah." She said. There was a slight awkward silence between them. Jenny felt like kicking herself for letting it get to that stage so quickly.

"Well, I better go." Jenny said. She started turning to go back when Dwight took her hand. Jenny looked at Dwight and soon his lips were against hers. She didn't resist against him and let him pull her closer. How she missed being kissed by someone! She missed Remus' kisses, certainly! But Jenny missed general intimacy with someone. She broke the kiss after a while. She gave Dwight a quick shy smile.

"I'll see you soon." She said. Dwight smiled.

"Definitely." He said. Jenny turned and headed back to number twelve Grimmauld place. A small smile playing on her face until an incredible wave of guilt struck her for effectively cheating on Remus.

* * *

** A/N:-By the way, I've been reading some of To The End, so the adults may act a bit more like their teenage selves, i loved writing their characters....i've said it before and i'll say it again...I miss To The End...Anyway, I'm liking hte beginning of the next chapter. It's got Remus in it :D You'll see why. I'm still very ill, incredibly hungry..i can't eat :( The one weekend that i can't eat i go to 3 of my fav restaurants and Dad cooks my favourite meal :( Never mind, i will FORCE myself to eat it, even if it kills my throat to do so...I WILL EAT!! but then after nearly 3 days of not eating, i'm wondering how much i can actually manage..oh well. Hope you liked this chapter, it was fun to write. You'll start to see Sirius' more sensitive side come out more often, a side that my beta reader calls and i quote 'soooo sweet' even when he's trying to kill some people.**


	29. Catcher Stevens

** Catcher Stevens**

Rhia held Harry's hand as they walked to the Three Broomsticks. He didn't want to let her go and see Catcher Stevens on her own. He knew Catcher Stevens, though same age as Harry, had a reputation for being a player. He didn't like it at all. Rhia looked at Harry as they stopped outside the three broomsticks.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen." She said with a smile.

"You better not." Harry grumbled. Rhia put her hand on Harry's face before leaning up for a kiss. Harry pulled her into a rather passionate kiss. Rhia laughed as they pulled apart.

"I'll see you later yeah?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"If my parents decide that I'm allowed to roam free in Hodsmeade. They're meeting me here in like a minute." Harry said. He turned around and on cue, saw his parents walking through the snow. Rhia gave Harry another kiss

"It'll be fun, your parent's are cool." Rhia said against his lips. Harry didn't want to let her go so pulled her in for another kiss. Rhia put her arms around Harry's shoulders and held him rather tightly. It was too cold to let go. Harry smiled to himself.

"Good morning you two." Said James as he walked up. Harry turned his head to look at James. Rhia rested her head on Harry's shoulder as she looked at James.

"Hi dad." Harry said. James looked at Lily.

"I told you they were cute together." Lily said quietly.

"I should go. I'll see you later Harry." Rhia said with a smile. Harry nodded and let Rhia go reluctantly. She disappeared into the Three Broomsticks. Harry looked at his parents.

"Come on, we have some shopping to do." Lily said with a smile that Harry didn't like at all.

"What are we shopping for?" Harry asked.

"Presents." Lily said simply. She held onto James' hand and he pulled her closer

"No." Harry said shaking his head. He hated Christmas shopping. The only thing he'd bought was a small thing for Rhia, something for Ron and Hermione but he never usually bought anyone anything else, if he did it was because others were with him. Harry grumbled as he was forced to follow his parents around Hogsmeade.

* * *

It didn't take long to spot Catcher Stevens. There weren't many people in Hogsmeade. Many students had opted to stay in Hogwarts, where it was warm and safe. There had been one or two attacks in Hogsmeade. Rhia looked around The Three Broomsticks and spotted Catcher Stevens immediately. He seemed to have a few girls holding some parchment out for him. He had had dirty blond hair that was short and gelled up. He wore a pair of sunglasses that he really didn't need in the Three Broomsticks. He wore some rather fashionable robes. Rhia had heard he usually wore Muggle clothes, maybe he was trying to make some sort of impression? Nah, Rhia didn't think so. She went to the table and sat down. Catcher looked at her and smiled. He managed to get the girls to go away.

"Rhia Black?" He asked. Rhia nodded nervously. She wished she's asked Harry to come with her. "Catcher Stevens" He had a rather strong New York accent

"Nice to meet you." Rhia mumbled. Catcher grinned and whipped off his sunglasses. His eyes were a rather cold blue colour. He was better looking then most people said but not as good looking as the pictures.

"I was expecting someone older then you." He said, "How old are you?"

"Old enough to know what you want." Rhia asked. Catcher laughed.

"Fine, I'll lay off." He said. "So you think you can sing with me do you?" He asked. Rhia shrugged. Catcher nodded and called over madam Rosemerta.

"Two drinks, now." He said. Madame Rosemerta looked at Rhia with a little bit of confusion.

"Um, pumpkin juice please Madam Rosemerta" Rhia said.

"Alright darling, you Mr. Stevens?" She asked.

"Butterbeer." He said, "Make sure it's cold." Rhia gave Madam Rosemerta an apologetic smile. Madame Rosemerta went to get their drinks.

"Um, this isn't interrupting any of your schedule is it?" Rhia asked Catcher, after a few moments of Catcher eyeing her up. Rhia was getting rather uncomfortable being here on her own.

"No." He said. "I'm quite glad we met. I never perform with someone else unless I've met them. Gives me an idea of what they're like and what their stage presence is likely to be like." He said. Rhia looked at him rather confused. "And I personally don't think you're up for performing with me." Rhia's nervousness melted away and was quickly replaced by a sort of anger.

"What?" She asked.

"I just don't think that you can perform. I think that whoever thought that we'd make a good couple to perform had their mind bewitched." Catcher said putting his glasses back on. "Don't get me wrong you come from a very good family and you are amazingly pretty but you just don't look like you can perform." He said.

"You really think that?" Rhia asked, sounding rather annoyed. She did feel annoyed. He'd met her for less then a minute and he'd already made his judgement.

"Yes" Catcher said with a smirk. "You look shy and timid, too shy to be on stage." Catcher said.

"You haven't even heard me perform. You don't even know me." Rhia said.

"Oh, I know you. I've done my research. I know why you hate meeting new people, why you hate performing, why you're in love with the infamous Harry Potter" Catcher said. Rhia's mouth dropped open. Catcher reached under the table and picked up a bag. Inside was a file that he pulled out and lay on the table.

"How-" Rhia began to say

"Please, the moment that my manager heard I was going to perform with someone unknown he had you searched out." Catcher said. "You have a rather interesting history. Kidnapped at three, possibly had the Cruciatus curse on you, parents nearly divorced, that must have led so some rather interesting songs. Destroyed half your school!" He said reading the notes on a piece of parchment.

"Oh, yeah, that" Rhia muttered.

"What happened there?" He asked. Rhia shrugged.

"Why do you even want to know anything about me? I'm boring. I'm dull as hell and I'm a nerd." She said. Catcher smirked.

"Maybe I will perform with you. I'm liking you more and more." He said. Rhia looked at him in alarm.

"I've got to go." She said getting up. Catcher got up and stopped Rhia. He held her arm. She pulled her arm free. "Don't touch me." She said. Catcher looked at her confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"I just don't like people touching me." She said. "I don't know why I agreed to meet with you." She said. She turned for the door. Catcher look at her annoyed and picked up his bag and file. He thrust the file into his bag as he followed Rhia out. Rhia stood in the middle of the street looking for Harry.

"Hey! No one walks out on me." Catcher said as he stormed out of the Three Broomsticks. He pulled Rhia around by her arm.

"Get off me!" Rhia said. "I'll talk to you as long as you don't touch me." She said.

"Fine." He said letting go of Rhia's arm. Rhia looked at Catcher uncertainly before turning away. "Who are you looking for?" He asked.

"My boyfriend." Rhia said. Catcher looked at her slightly alarmed.

"You have a boyfriend?" He asked. Rhia nodded. "But it doesn't say in this file." He said. "Damn!" Rhia wanted to get away from Catcher. He was scaring her. She knew most famous people were a bit weird but Catcher was just slightly worrying. Where was Harry when she needed him? She should have asked him to stay.

"Um, I'm going to go now." Rhia said.

"No, don't go, we have to talk about what we're going to perform." Catcher said.

"Why there's no need. You've selected all the music anyway. You know what we're performing, you chose it." Rhia said. Catcher nodded.

"Fine, fine." Catcher said. "I'm sorry for everything I've said." He said. Rhia looked at him suspiciously. She didn't trust him at all. But then she never trusted anyone new unless they tried to get her respect and did something to get her to trust them. She remembered she had hated Lily for a while when she was three or four. It had taken Lily a long time for Rhia to love her again.

"Look it's cold out here." Catcher said.

"No it's not." Rhia said. "You're just not wearing enough." Rhia said. Catcher nodded like that was true.

"But still, can we go back inside?" He asked.

"Why?" Rhia asked.

"Because there's a reporter over there." He said nodding across the road. Rhia turned to see Rita Skeeter across the road.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Rhia snapped. Rita looked at her and smiled. She walked over.

"Rhia Black!" Rita said like they were old friends. Rita took a step back uncertainly.

"Go away Rita" Rhia said. Rita shrugged and looked at Catcher.

"New boyfriend?" Rita asked boredly.

"No." Rhia sneered.

"Catcher Stevens." He said holding out his hand. This caught Rita's attention.

"The Catcher Stevens?" Rita asked. "My, my Rhia, you do have a taste for famous men. Who will it be next?" She asked.

"No one, Harry and I are just fine." Rhia said.

"So where is he?" Rita asked with a slight glint in her eyes.

"Shopping with his parents." Rhia said.

"So you two are hopelessly in love are you?" Rita asked. Rhia rolled her eyes.

"You know this reporter?" Catcher asked.

"She likes to annoy my boyfriend." Rhia said

"Harry Potter, if you didn't know" Rita said. "So do you have any news on the relationship that you'd like to share? Have you two slept with each other?" Rita asked. Rhia looked at Rita rather shocked

"NO!" Rhia asked, "Do you think I'm some kind of whore?" She asked. Rita shrugged.

"I wouldn't know. So you've done more then kissing?" Rita asked.

"Much more. I mean-" Rhia looked shocked at the slip of her tongue. Rita looked at Rhia with intense interest. "I mean…we…"

"Oh, our readers are going to love this." Rita said. "Exactly how far have you gone with Harry Potter?" Rita asked. Rhia felt herself beginning to panic slightly.

"I have to go now." Rhia said walking down the street towards a shop where Rhia thought she might find Harry, a quidditch shop. Rita smirked while Catcher ran after Rhia. He was obviously not used to physical exercise as he panted heavily when he came even to Rhia.

"I can't believe I said that." She muttered. She looked into the quidditch shop.

"It's nothing big." He said. "It's only a reporter."

"Only a reporter!" Rhia nearly screamed. "Do you even know Rita Skeeter? The moment I opened my mouth she could twist what I said. Now she's going to say that I'm dating you and I'm sleeping with Harry!"

"Are you?" Catcher asked, "Sleeping with Harry Potter?"

"Of course not! I'm only fifteen! I haven't gotten that far with him but she's going to say I have! And my dad is going to kill Harry for it!" Rhia said. Catcher looked rather bored.

"Well who wouldn't want to sleep with you? Harry Potter must be rather blind!" Catcher said. Rhia slapped Catcher as hard as she could around his face and walked towards Madam Malkins robes shop leaving Catcher Stevens looking shocked and stunned. She hit lucky as she saw Harry looking rather bored and half asleep. Rhia saw James holding a dress up against Lily. It seemed that dress shopping was a novelty for him. Rhia went to Harry and pulled him to his feet.

"Rhia!" He said. He hugged her tightly. "Thank god you're here. Save me from death by boredom." He said.

"I did something bad." Rhia said to Harry.

"What's that?" Harry asked, brushing some of Rhia's hair out of the way.

"I bumped into Rita Skeeter." Rhia said. Harry's eyes widened. "And she asked me about our relationship"

"You didn't tell her about us did you?" Harry asked.

"Well, I denied that we'd slept with each other. But does that even count?" Rhia asked, "I mean we've shared a bed a few times." Rhia said. Harry kissed her.

"As long as you didn't say we haven't slept with each other." Harry said. "And as long as you didn't tell her about our hands going certain places." He said before kissing Rhia's neck. Rhia smiled slightly.

"My dad will skin you alive though." Rhia said.

"As long as I die happy." Harry said with a smirk. He smiled as he pressed his forehead against Rhia's. Rhia closed her eyes. Harry's parents wondering deeper into the shop. "We should head to my bed again sometime soon." Harry said quietly. Rhia looked at him.

"Now?" She asked.

"No. Not now. I can't ditch my parent's that easily." Harry said. Rhia laughed. Harry sat down and pulled Rhia onto his lap. She took his one of his hands and rested her hands in her lap as Harry held her tightly.

"You know, maybe I should buy a new dress-" Rhia said, leaving the rest of the sentence unspoken.

"No! No! And NO!" Harry said quickly. "No more shopping!" Rhia laughed.

"Don't worry, I was just teasing." Rhia said. Behind them on the windowsill a small black beetle buzzed out of the room happy and ready to spoil another life.

* * *

"_Grandmother." A young girl with long black hair said. She was obviously Asian and she bounced up to her grandmother who sat under a large weeping willow._

"_Yes Yue-yin?" The Grandmother said. The girl wasn't that old. Probably about nine years old. She spoke fluent Chinese._

"_I'm changing my name" She said proudly._

"_To what?" The Grandmother asked._

"_Jenny." She said, "Well, Jennifer, but Jenny for short. I think it's pretty. April suggested it." The girl said._

"_But your name is so pretty Yue-yin."_

"_But it is too…Chinese Grandmother. I want to be like April and James and Sirius." The young girl said._

"_But you are Chinese Yue-yin, you cannot be like your friends, your father would never allow it." The Grandmother said. The young girl sighed tiredly and sat on her grandmother's lap._

"_Grandmother" She said in a knowledgeable tone. "It is not a person's heritage or background that matters but what they want to be. And if I am to live in England I need a name they can pronounce. Sirius Black always gets my name wrong and I do not want to go to the Chinese school but to Hogwarts. It will be better for our family if I have a name they can pronounce. Zhao and Lee are easy to pronounce, not Yue-yin" She said. The Grandmother laughed and kissed her granddaughter._

"_You are wise Jenny Yue-yin but I will always call you Yue-yin" She said. The young girl hugged her._

"_Only you grandmother." She said with a smile_

_Jenny sat with a sixteen year old Lily and April. Lily's hair was much shorter then now and April's much much longer. They sat eating an ice cream and laughing over James Potter's latest attempt to get Lily._

"_He's an idiot. I swear he is." Lily said stabbing her ice cream._

"_Talking of the devil." April whispered. Lily's eyes widened and she hid her face behind her hands._

"_Don't let him see me. He's just the thing to top off an already crap day." She muttered. Jenny laughed and April let out a shrill whistle._

"_April!" Jenny said rubbing her ears._

"_Sorry."_

"_Marsden! Chang! Oh, and fair Evans." James Potter said. Lily gave April a look that could kill. She looked at James with a forced smile._

"_Potter. What are you doing here?" Lily said._

"_He's decided to stalk you." Sirius Black said. He blew a lock of his black hair out of his eyes as he leant against Peter._

"_I don't need you following my every movement outside of school as well Potter, now if you excuse me-" Lily started to get up but James pushed her back into the seat and sat down._

"_Look, I'm sorry about what happened on the day of our owls." He said. Jenny looked over to April, who was looking at Jenny rather impressed. James Potter apologised for something. Jenny looked at Remus as James spoke. Remus gave her a shy smile and took the seat next to Jenny._

"_How are you?" He asked._

"_I'm alright, thanks." Jenny said looking at Remus. "You?"_

"_Can't complain. Your holidays been ok?" He asked._

"_They just got better then they already were." Jenny said with a smile. _

"_Um, you had your birthday a few days ago didn't you?" Remus asked almost nervously._

"_Yeah." Jenny said with a smile. Remus nodded and put his hands into his pockets. He pulled out a small box wrapped in gold wrapping paper, complete with a small bow. Jenny grinned with amusement._

"_You really didn't have to get me anything" Jenny said._

"_I wanted to." Remus said handing it to her. Jenny slowly unwrapped it to reveal a small box, she opened the box and took out a delicate gold necklace with a small locket on the end with a J engraved into it._

"_I know you prefer silver but well…I just thought maybe…" Remus stammered._

"_I love it Remus." Jenny said putting it on. Remus still looked a little uncertain. Once Jenny had put it on she leant across to Remus and kissed his cheek. "Thanks" she said. Remus smiled back at her, his cheeks slightly flushed, and was about to say something when Lily let out a scream. Ice cream was down her top._

"_JAMES POTTER YOU ARE WORSE THEN SNAPE, YOU EGOTISTICAL BIGHEADED-" She was cut off as Jenny got to her feet and put a hand over her mouth. April picked up our stuff._

"_Bye boys." April said with a wave._

"_Bye Jenny" Remus said with a shy smile._

"_Bye." She said quietly._

_Jenny looked at Remus as they sat by the lake in the last days of summer. Jenny had been playing with the hem of her skirt when Remus said he had something important to tell her. She was nearly eighteen, her hair long and flowing, and her features more defined and beautiful then ever. Remus let out a nervous laugh and twisted his hands together._

"_What is it?" Jenny asked him curiously, she moved closer to him and put her arms around his neck. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek._

"_Um, I have something to tell you and I'm not sure if you'll take this well or not." He said anxiously. He removed Jenny's arms and scratched his head uncertainly. "I know you told me your family have all these ideals that you stick by and that there are certain people you're not allowed to date but I really really hope you'll make an exception. I really like you Jenny. Like, Really really like you."_

"_That is it Remus? I can't tell you what I can do unless you tell me" Jenny said amused but impatient as teenagers are._

"_Um…I-I'm a-a were-were-werewolf." Remus stuttered. Jenny gasped and looked at Remus. She stood up and took a few steps away._

"_No, you can't be a werewolf." Jenny said, "werewolves are evil, they kill and they're violent, you can't be a werewolf." Remus got to his feet and went to Jenny. _

"_I am, look." He lifted up part of his shirt to reveal bare skin. Jenny nearly looked away if it hadn't been for a hideous pink scar that ran the length of his stomach. "Whenever I'm away, it's on a full moon. I'm always ill about the time of the full moon. Jenny, please, say something" He said after a few moments of horrified silence from Jenny. She shook her head and took more steps back._

"_Stay away from me you monster." She said before turning and running back to the school._

"_I am not a virgin father!" Jenny said in Chinese. Her grandmother suddenly dropped her chopsticks in shock. "I haven't been one since July, after Remus Proposed to me!" Everyone looked at Jenny shocked. Remus obviously sensed something and kept quiet._

"_What did you say to him?" Her Father asked. Jenny put her hand into her pocket and pulled out the ring and put it on the finger it was supposed to go on. Her Father took in a very sharp breath and looked at her like she had just done the worst thing in his eyes._

"_You cannot stop me father." She said to him in a calm and dangerous voice. His eyes stayed on her hand and then his eyes went to Remus._

"_Very well. You are no longer my daughter if you are going to marry this werewolf, he cannot even give you children!" he said_

"_He can." Jenny told her father._

"_I do not want my name associated with half breed children. I have been patient with you Yue-Yin. Your Muggle born friend Lily, your blonde whore friend and now you defy me again by accepting a proposal from this half breed?" His words made Jenny flinch. _

"_I cannot believe you father." Jenny said, tears coming to my eyes. "I have tried hard to please you and you should have told me what you thought of Lily and April before I became friends with them."_

"_I was expecting you to find out on your own but obviously your mind has been polluted by their views." Jenny's Father said. "You are more of a disappointment then your brother. At least he is marrying someone who can be proud to be called a witch, even if he is a quidditch player. I expected a better judgement from you Yue-Yin. I do not want to see your face in my presence until you accept that you have done wrong." Jenny's Father said._

"_Jenny." Lily said softly. Jenny looked at Lily. She had tears going down her cheeks. She wiped them away and tried to contain her sobs. Jenny looked at her curiously. "Um, in the department of mysteries. When Remus went to fight and you went to find the kids-" She stopped. Jenny looked at Sirius who was blinking back tears._

"_What's happened to Remus?" Jenny asked. She looked at the two._

"_We tried everything." Sirius said, "I told him not to fight her."_

"_Fight who?" Jenny asked, panic in her voice._

"_Bellatrix Lestrange." Lily said quietly, she sounded as though she was about to cry. "She…He's dead and we tried to save him but no one was close enough." Lily said, bursting into sobs. "We're so sorry." Jenny looked at them and shook her head._

"_You're lying to me." Jenny said. "You're lying. Remus is helping James tidy up, he has to-"_

"_I saw him, Jenny. I tried to do something, I swear but it was just too late. And he just disappeared." Sirius said, he wiped his eyes as Jenny broke out into sobs. She shook his head._

"_He hasn't gone." She said. Lily hugged Jenny as she started crying. "No." She cried._

Jenny sat upright in her bed. The guilt from the previous day just wasn't leaving her. She took a few deep breaths.

"Remus is dead" She muttered to herself. She shook slightly as she said it. "He's dead, he's not going to mind." She closed her eyes and lay back in bed trying to sleep but thoughts of Remus plagued her mind again. She frowned and tried to stop herself from crying. She had would have to make it clear to Dwight that she wasn't ready for a relationship yet. She still wasn't over Remus, but then, Jenny thought she never would be over him. She pulled the duvet about her tighter and looked at a picture in the dark of the room. She leant across and switched on the light. She could see the moving picture of her and Remus with Bo attacking Remus' head when he was about four. They all looked so happy and was one of Jenny's favourite photos. She watched as Remus tried to stop Bo and failed. Jenny herself was laughing in the photo. She sighed and switched the light back off. She'd deal with her feelings tomorrow.

* * *

** A/N:-Heya, i did pass my driving test but i decided against the double update cause, well, i don't have enough chapters to last thill christmas, there's only about 4 more chappies until the x-mas one and only like 3 weeks left till x-mas...see my problem. Anyway, I love the second bit of this chapter, I wanna write more of their teen lives again but i cant :( Ah well. Watched cats today at the theatre, man, that show is absolutely AWESOME!!!!! it's one of the best musicals i've seen on stage. Anyway, gotta go to bed, hope you liked this chapter and sorryi can't do a double update.**


	30. A Love Hate Thing

** A Love Hate thing**

Emma and Rhia looked at the stone gargoyle in front of Dumbledore's office.

"How do you think we open it?" Rhia asked.

"I don't know." Emma said. She took a step closer and poked the stone gargoyle on the nose. The gargoyle turned and some steps appeared. Emma grinned and turned to Rhia. "Works every time!" She said. Rhia shook her head with a smile and they walked up the stairs to Dumbledore's office. They walked into the large office. Dumbledore was sitting at his desk stroking his phoenix.

"Good morning girls." Dumbledore said.

"Good morning headmaster" Rhia said.

"Yo!" Emma said. Dumbledore laughed and offered them a seat.

"I'm glad to see you got up ok. I heard you downstairs and opened up the entrance for you." He said. Rhia looked at Emma.

"Works every time does it?" Rhia asked. Emma shrugged.

"What may I do for you?" Dumbledore asked.

"Um, we've been asked to do another performance." Emma said, "By quite a few students and we were wondering if we could used the Great Hall one night before we go home." Emma asked.

"I don't see why you cannot use the hall." Dumbledore said. "Provided you don't destroy anything."

"We wont." Rhia said with a smile. "Thanks so much." She said

"Would this be for a performance by Thriller?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yeah, would you like to come professor?" Rhia asked.

"I would love to come Rhia." Dumbledore said. "I feel that despite this modern day rubbish your band has some potential." He said. Emma and Rhia grinned at each other.

"Oh, professor, you wouldn't happen to know if there are any male singers in the school would you?" Emma asked. "Rhia needs a partner to help her rehearse for the Holyhead ball."

"Emma!" Rhia hissed at her. Emma smiled at her.

"I will find you a partner." Dumbledore said. "Don't worry Rhia. You will be wonderful I'm sure. Your parents must be so proud of you two."

"They are." Rhia said with a smile. Emma's smile faltered slightly.

"Now if you excuse me, I'm very busy at the moment." Rhia smiled at Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor." She said, "Would you like to sing a song with us?" Dumbledore laughed while Emma looked at her confused.

"No, I assure you that if I were to sing every student in this school would be in the hospital wing within a few seconds." Dumbledore said.

"Oh, ok." Rhia said. "Thank again professor." Rhia got to her feet and pulled Emma out of the office. They were walking back when Emma turned to Rhia.

"Are you sure you aren't adopted?" Emma asked. Rhia gave Emma a curious look.

"What?" she asked, sounding amused. Orion had asked her this once before.

"You're nothing like anyone in your family." Emma said,

"How?" Rhia asked.

"You're shy, modest, nervous and polite." Emma said. Rhia laughed. "No I'm serious! None of the rest of your family is like that." Emma said defensively.

"Is Jessie loud?" Rhia asked.

"Um no." Emma said.

"I rest my case." Rhia said. Emma rolled her eyes and followed Rhia to the Gryffindor Common room.

"Oh, you know that Orion wants to rap now?" Emma said with a laugh. "He thinks our music could use a kick." Rhia laughed and shook her head.

"Orion wants everything." Rhia said.

"Well, I was thinking we give him a chance. You know he's a bit upset over Ginny." Emma said. Rhia shrugged.

"As long as I don't have to sing, I don't care." Rhia said. Emma nodded.

----------------------------------------

"Orion, don't do it!" Mei said wrestling Orion to the floor of his bedroom. "Help me!" She called to Orion's room mates. They came and helped Orion up.

"What's happening?" One asked.

"I just want to talk to Ginny." Orion said. His voice was several tones lower then it had been a few months ago.

"And you'll say something stupid!" Mei said.

"I won't." Orion said. "I'm not a kid anymore." Mei gave him a rather bored look. "My voice has broken and everything! I'm not a kid anymore!"

"You'll make a fool of yourself and you'll come back to me saying how you're an idiot and all that." Mei said.

"Yes…no! That's not going to happen this time." Orion said.

"She's two years older then you!" One of Orion's roommates put in.

"So?" Orion said, "Grandma is three years older then my granddad!"

"It's wrong!" said another roommate. Mei looked at Orion as if to prove a point. Orion picked up his school jumper and left the room. He started down the stairs when he heard shouting from above him.

"No" Came Ginny's shout. "Ron, just leave me alone!" Orion turned to see Ginny storming down the stairs. Orion gave her a smile. She glanced at him and went straight past him.

"Ginny!" Orion said following her. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What is it Orion, I'm in no mood to hang around." Ginny said tiredly.

"I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." He said. Ginny looked at him slightly confused.

"Um, ok." She said uncertainly. They sat down on some empty seats by a table. "What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Are you ok? You don't seem to happy." Orion said. Ginny sighed.

"I just broke up with Dean." Ginny said.

"You did?" Orion asked brightly. Ginny nodded. "That's-that's terrible" He said trying to be sympathetic.

"Yeah, well I guess it was coming" Ginny muttered as she slouched in her seat. She closed her eyes for a moment. Orion watched her carefully. "So what about you? You ok?" She asked. Orion nodded.

"Yeah but I have a few girl troubles though" Orion said, "And Mei isn't much help. I was going to go and see my sister but you're here so it's ok." Orion said. Ginny nodded.

"What do you need help with?" She asked.

"Well there's this girl that I really really like and I'm not sure if I should try and ask her out. She's a little bit older then me though and I'm scared she'll say no." Orion said. Ginny groaned and pressed her forehead against her hands.

"Orion, please." Ginny said. "I'm really sorry but this is just a crush." She said, "I don't mean to be hurtful or anything but you're just too young. If you feel like this in a few years time then I'll go out with you but you're just way too young." Ginny said. Orion nodded but he looked at the table surface. He felt like he'd just received a blow to the chest.

"Ok." He muttered. "Um, hope you get over Dean soon." He muttered. He got up and went up the stairs to his room. Ginny looked around uncertainly. She had to do something. She called over Rhia as Orion went into his room. Mei was sitting on his bed reading a quidditch magazine.

"Judging by the expression on your face I don't think it went well." Mei said. Orion shrugged and sat on his bed. Mei gave him a hug and sighed.

"I suppose it's better really." Orion muttered. Mei stayed silent. The door opened and Orion looked up to see his older sister in the doorway.

"Ginny just told me" Rhia said, "Are you ok?" Orion shrugged and lay on his bed. Mei jumped off the bed.

"I'll see you later Orion." She said. She left the room. Rhia ignored some of Orion's room mates.

"Orion." Rhia said. When he didn't reply she turned to his roommates. "Do you mind if we have some privacy?" She asked.

"Yeah sure, we were about to go to the library anyway." Said one of the boys. The boys left the room and closed the door behind them. Rhia sat on the bed and put her hand on her brother's back.

"Are you ok?" Rhia asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Orion muttered.

"You don't look it." Rhia said. "Sit up" She said pulling Orion up. "Look, it's not that bad. You knew Ginny older then you and would say no anyway" Orion nodded

"I know, it's just that I never asked a girl out before." Orion said.

"Never?" Rhia asked slightly surprised. Orion looked at her and nodded. "Really? I thought you'd had a few girlfriends." Orion shook his head. Rhia hugged him and patted his back.

"I'll make sure the girl likes me next time" Orion muttered. Rhia smiled.

"Ok." She said. "So you feeling better?" Rhia asked. Orion felt better. "What about Mei? Haven't you ever considered asking her out, you two get along so well together."

"Yeah, exactly. We made a promise after Cho and Harry broke up we wouldn't date each other. She didn't want to be like her sister." Orion said.

"So you became like me." Rhia asked with a laugh.

"No." Orion said, "Have you asked Dumbledore about performing?" He asked. Rhia nodded.

"And he said yes. We're performing the night before we go home." Rhia said. "I can't wait to talk to mum again. I miss her so much more then usual."

"Same" Orion agreed.

"Mummy's boy." Rhia said. Orion was about to snap back when Rhia got up. "Anyway, I'm going to find Harry." She said, "night Orion."

"Have you and Harry you know, had sex yet?" Orion asked with distain. Rhia stopped.

"No." She said, "Why?"

"Because Kaylee told me that Jessie told her that you two had shared a bed. We wanted to know if you and Harry had you know…done it but you haven't so it's ok." Orion said. Rhia frowned at him before leaving. Orion laughed.

"Shut up!" came Rhia's voice from the other side of the door.

-----------------------------------

Harry was surprised at the number of people who wanted to listen to Emma and Rhia's band again. Quite a few students from Ravenclaw, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff had come out. Including those who hadn't gone to the ball. And to Harry's surprised there were a few people he recognised as Slytherins there. Ron and Hermione were standing with him and Neville as they listened to Kara singing on the stage. Rhia looked quite happy and contented behind her keyboard but Harry really desperately wanted her to sing. He loved her voice. Harry still wasn't sure what Thriller's style of music was. They had a mixture of different styles and it confused him slightly. There were a few teachers in the hall as well, curious as to the new talent in the school.

"I heard they're doing something special tonight." Neville said. Harry looked at him.

"Who said that?" Harry asked.

"Um…Emma." Neville said quickly. Harry looked at him suspiciously but decided not to say anything. He wanted to be with Rhia. But she was on stage and it was really annoying him! She smiled at him from the keyboard. Harry grinned and Rhia turned to Kara, who was finishing a song.

"Oh, this might be it." Hermione said as Rhia got up. Harry had always been surprised at how little his sister's role in the band was. She usually liked to play large roles in things, that what Emma was usually like. But it was great that the school liked her band, it gave her something to work towards, something to keep her busy. Rhia took one of the microphones and smiled into it.

"We'd like to welcome a special guest who will be singing Winter Wonderland with me" Rhia said. Everyone turned to Dumbledore who didn't look surprised. Dumbledore walked to the stage as everyone started cheering. He took a microphone from Kara and looked at it. He put it near to his mouth and spoke.

"Now I must warn you compared to these young girls here, I will be dreadful but I will try my best." He said. He got up on stage and seemed to tower over the girls.

"This is going to be interesting." Ron muttered. Hermione hit him lightly, they still weren't actually talking which, to Harry, seemed ridiculous, but it was Ron and Hermione, they always fought! Rhia placed herself behind the keyboard again, ready to sing while sitting. The band struck up the tune and Dumbledore looked at the students like the band was crazy.

"Sleigh Bells ring, are you listening. In the lane, snow is glistening-" Rhia said, she looked at Dumbledore. Who seemed to be counting the beats in his head.

"A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight" Dumbledore sang, he sounded slightly self conscious but Harry thought his singing voice was quite good. Better then his own anyway, a lot better.

"Walking in a winter wonderland" They both sang together. Harry smiled at Rhia's singing voice.

"Gone away is the bluebird, here to stay, is a new bird" Dumbledore said. Harry was beginning to see a pattern to this and some people were joining in anyway. Harry heard Hermione humming along as well.

"He sings a love song, as we go along-" Rhia sang. Harry listened happily to the rest of the song, Rhia adding in more and more decoration in her voice as she sang and even Kara seemed to want in on the song so there were three people singing until the end when Dumbledore and Kara suddenly stopped. Rhia looked momentarily panicked.

"We frolic and play, the Eskimo way, walking in a winter wonderland" Rhia sang, her voice slightly higher then usual. Kara gave her a wink and nodded towards Harry. Harry smirked as Rhia shut up and went quiet. Harry knew there were a few more songs left now. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. Hermione was still rather annoyed at Ron for not taking her seriously when she had the theory with the Mistletoe. Harry believed Hermione that maybe someone was trying to cause some trouble but Ron simply refused to believe it because it was so stupid…that had been a week ago. Harry could see that Ron wanted Hermione to talk to him but he just didn't have the courage to talk to Hermione about it.

"I'm going to go to the stage." Harry said, Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Ok," Ron said. Neville drifted off into the crowd until Ron and Hermione were on their own. Ron looked at Hermione anxiously.

"Um, Hermione." Ron said. Hermione looked at him at a glance.

"What?" Hermione muttered.

"Can we talk, outside maybe?" Ron said after a few minutes of silence. Hermione seemed to think it over then headed out of the hall. Ron followed awkwardly. What was he going to say now? He took some deep breaths as they went into the entrance hall.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. She didn't sound annoyed. She just sounded like usual.

"Um…well, I wanted to know why…why you were annoyed with me." Ron stammered. He was beginning to blush slightly, the redness creeping up his neck. Hermione scowled.

"You don't take me seriously, or what I say anyway." Hermione said,

"I do, it's just mistletoe…" Ron said with an apprehensive look. Hermione gave him a tired look, "It's just a little, far out." He finished lamely. Hermione crossed her arms as if she was cold.

"And if you really cared for me, I would have thought maybe we'd have gotten further then we have." She said, "I mean, we've barely done anything!"

"We've been to Hogsmeade and we do kiss." He said.

"When did we last kiss?" Hermione asked. Ron thought about this.

"I don't know." He muttered. "You haven't really spoken to me this week." Hermione sighed.

"It's ok." Hermione said, "I was just stressed out a bit as well." She said. Ron risked a smile. Hermione smiled and Ron let out a slight sigh of relief.

"So you like me?" Ron asked.

"I've always liked you Ron." Hermione said with a smile. Ron grinned even more. He gathered his courage together and quickly leant forwards and pressed his lips against Hermione's lips for a few moments. Hermione seemed slightly shocked by Ron's sudden show off affection but started to return the kiss after a few moments before they broke the kiss. Hermione grinned at him.

"Come on, lets get back to the hall." Hermione said.

"Alright." Ron said with a smile, taking her hand slightly hesitantly and leading her to the hall.

----------------------------

James ran his hands through his hair. The stupid woman was driving him around the bend! He felt like ripping his hair out. Every time he tried to do something this woman would go

"_Hem hem_!" James turned to Umbridge in the board meeting.

"What?" James asked.

"Well, don't you think that by training Law Enforcement officers to Auror level standard, there won't be any use for the Aurors." She asked.

"This is a war we're in woman!" James said, "You can either do what I tell you or leave!" The staff members who sat around the table shifted awkwardly. Jenny glanced at James as he stared down Umbridge. They seemed to be trying to stare each other out.

"Very well." Umbridge muttered as she took some notes. James turned to everyone else.

"Does anyone have any problems with training Law Enforcement officers to Auror standards. They won't be fully qualified Aurors but it'll be to protect the public. As you see in these files Dwight has arranged a training program that'll start after Christmas to all those officers that are of a certain standard or higher." James said.

"What about the attacks on the mud-muggleborn witches and wizards?" asked a wizard who had a pair of thin glasses and had a stubby little brown beard. He had been a member of Fudge's old cabinet.

"We are taking care of this. We have caught more Death Eaters all the time-" Dwight started to say but he was interrupted by the bearded man.

"But Azkaban is pretty much in the hands of the Death Eaters, where are you keeping these men?" He asked. Jenny and James looked at this man. His name was Charles Clamp.

"It's for the Aurors and minister to know. It's a secret for a reason." Jenny said. Clamp looked at Jenny and seemed to recognise her.

"Surely it can't hurt to tell the rest of us." He said, "After all, we all know how minister Potter treats his family, I don't know why we trust him with the country." He sneered

"That's it. Meeting over." James snapped. "Everyone out, no, Dwight, Jenny stay here." Jenny and Dwight stayed in their seats. In the last week Jenny had actually become James' secretary, of sorts. The rest of the ministry officials filed out of the meeting room. James waved his wand and the door slammed shut.

"They're just trying to get you to resign." Dwight said, "You know Fudge's old Cabinet, they're all power hungry, look what Umbridge did to Hogwarts last year."

"How do I get rid of them! I need new staff but we can't trust them." James said slamming his hands on the table, he sank into his seat.

"Well there's the…you know." Jenny said, "You know who they are and we can trust them." James looked at Jenny with a slight frown.

"Yes, I suppose but would they be willing to take up positions in this ministry? It's corrupted right to the very teeth." James said.

"Not the Auror department, that's for sure. We do a check on every single individual that goes into training." Dwight said.

"And the Department of Mysteries." Jenny said quietly.

"Yes, there are a few departments, but how do I get rid of these people. A few of them are alright but people like Umbridge!" James said waving at the door.

"Do you want me to kill her?" Jenny asked casually.

"You can't kill anyone." James said.

"How do you know?" Jenny said.

"You've managed to get into his circle on information, not kills." James said.

"Which reminds me, I need to kill your wife before Christmas! That's two weeks away. That, or I have to go into hiding forever!" Jenny said.

"We can protect you." Dwight said. Jenny looked at him.

"Not from him." Jenny said, "And Wormtail has a thing for me." Jenny said with a shudder. James shivered as well.

"Stupid rat!" He said. James looked at the clock on the wall and pushed himself up. "Well I better get home. Lily's still shaken up after the incident with Snape." Dwight nodded.

"Will she be ok?" Jenny asked.

"She'll be ok." James said. "I saw Dumbledore the other day, Snape's apparently still at Hogwarts, he's just not teaching." Jenny scowled. "Do you want us to pick up Bo tomorrow?" Jenny shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I'll meet you at Kings Cross." Jenny said. James nodded and picked up his cloak as he head out of the room. Jenny began sorting the notes she'd made in the meeting.

"Are you busy after work?" Dwight asked Jenny. Jenny looked at him apprehensively.

"Dwight…" She hesitated, unsure of what to say. She was feeling more and more guilty every time she thought of Dwight then of Remus. "I don't know if we should." She said. "I mean, I still love my husband and my son won't take it very well." She said. Dwight looked rather distressed by this piece of news and nodded.

"Ok, well, just as friends then?" He asked. Jenny felt a sort of pity for him. She really liked him but she felt that by going out with him she'd forget Remus. Then there was the matter of Bo. He was going to hate Dwight. He was going to hate Jenny for liking Dwight.

"I suppose. But I've got quite a bit of work to do." Jenny said. Dwight nodded.

"I can wait. There's some work that can be finished up in my office." Dwight said. Jenny smiled.

"Maybe a drink after work." Jenny said. Dwight nodded.

"Nothing more." Dwight said.

"Nothing more." Jenny said. Dwight smiled and got up to go.

"I'll see you in how long?" He asked.

"I'll send you a note when I'm done." Jenny said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay here with you?" Dwight asked with a frown at the thought of leaving Jenny on her own.

"I'll be fine." Jenny said, "I can look after myself" Dwight nodded and left the room, giving Jenny a last look before he left. Jenny sorted through the notes. The room was empty and a little scary. Jenny summoned her quill and a few other writing materials and sorted through the notes and papers she had. She'd been working for about half an hour when she thought she heard a creaking from the door. She turned to the door and frowned when she saw nobody but the door was open. She got up and closed the door. She turned to get back to the table when she jumped in surprise. The bearded wizard was pointing his wand at her. It was pointed right between her eyes. Even a stunning spell from this close between the eyes could kill her. She stared at the man.

"Jenny Lupin." Clamp said "Aren't you one of his henchmen?" He asked.

"Who's?" Jenny asked uncertainly.

"You know who I'm talking about" He said, "I've seen you there."

"Where?" Jenny asked. She knew what he was talking about but she wasn't going to let him know that.

"Stop joking with me, you're the snitch who tells the master about the Potters and the Blacks. You haven't done a good job have you?" He asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jenny asked.

"You're a spy for the Order aren't you?"

"How do you know about the order?" Jenny asked slightly surprised.

"You are!" Clamp said triumphantly. Jenny put her hands behind her back and grabbed her wand that was tucked in her trousers. "The Dark Lord is going to be pleased with me today." He said with a smile, "He will reward me." Jenny got out her wand and pointed it at the Clamp's waist.

"Expelliarmus!" She shouted. He fell backwards with a little force. She ran to the table and picked up the files quickly and said a spell that would send them to Grimmauld place. Clamp scrambled for his wand and got up.

"Avada Kedavra!" Clamp shouted. It hit the table, millimetres away from Jenny's hand. She looked up and ducked under the table as he sent another curse at her. She moved behind James' chair and looked at Clamp.

"Is that the best you have?" Jenny asked. Clamp stared at her and pointed the wand at her again.

"Flamora!" He shouted as a ball of flame hurtled at Jenny. She pointed her wand at it and blasted some water at it. It was extinguished in no time.

"Confundus! Expelliarmus! Stupefy!" Jenny said quickly one after the other. Each spell missed and she nearly kicked herself. Her aim was very off. Clamp looked at her and aimed his wand at her.

"Crucio!" He said. The spell shot at Jenny. She ducked behind the chair. It shot backwards into her as the spell hit it with so much force. She fell backwards, with the chair on top of her. Clamp walked around the room and pushed the chair off. Jenny felt rather winded. She rolled away in time to avoid a kick and go to her feet shakily. She made to grab her wand but it wasn't in her pocket. She saw it lying just under the table. Clamp grinned as he noticed Jenny looking lost without her wand.

"Well well, not so good now are we?" He asked. "Crucio!" He shouted. Jenny just managed to dodge it but the spell hit the wall and caused a picture to fall off the wall. Jenny let out a small scream and moved out of the way as Clamp brought his wand down in a whip like motion. A gash appeared on Jenny's face and ripped part of her sleeve. She touched her cheek.

"You bastard!" She said. "What is wrong with you? Don't you know I'm trying to get closer to the Potters?" she snapped.

"Yeah, whatever Lupin. We know your kind. You, Potter and her." He said.

"Who?" Jenny asked rather confused.

"Her, you know." He said.

"April?" Jenny said with a smirk. Clamp seemed to jerk slightly like many people did on hearing Voldemort's name. Jenny looked at him curiously. "You can't hear my friend's name?" She asked. Clamp just got angered by this. He sent a succession of curses at Jenny, a few of them hitting her and making her bleed or cause her severe pain.

"Don't say her name!" He snapped. Jenny collapsed against the wall as she was hit by another curse. She was breathing heavily and felt her mind going slightly foggy like she was about to pass out. Her eyes were closing when she heard a new voice added to the room. She thought she saw Dwight but she didn't know as she passed out.

----------------------------------

**A/N:-Sorry about the non update on SUnday, i'm changing hte updating system slightly for myself. That and I've been busy with homework and sorting through Volunteer schemes. I've finally chosen one and hopefully, next september i'm gonna be in Uganda raising AIDS/HIV awareness and be helping develope the rural environment. YAY!! well, not about the fact those people all have AIDS and all that but because i get to help! I've been wanting it for years and i'm nearly old enough to help!! oh yeah! Anyway, after my high of realising that i have the chance to work in a 3rd world country, I sorry about the not updating thing. I'm glad you guys love Catcher as much as i do, lol. I love his character, i love hte stuck up characters, or the really homey lovestruck ones (see Rhia, lol). In reply to Rinny's question, All in good time my good reviewer, and I did email you. I sent you like 3 emails, each time adding/correcting myself....if you haven't got it my email addy is Just so i know if i got ur email addy right or not. Again, i'm issuing a plea for help on the Hermione/Ron scenes. I find them incredibly difficult to write and i need help with them. Most of the people i talk to are HErmione/Harry or Ron/Luna or someone else shippers. So i need a bit of help with that side of things. Well, I'll probs update again next week some time. ALso, i noticed a few people liked hte flashbacks, if you want more just ask and I'll put a few more in, i have many many ideas concerning teenage Lily, JAmes, Remus, Sirius, April and JEnny.  
**


	31. A Father's Fury

**A/N:-This chapter is for my Beta Reader Hiba, who finds this chapter hilariously funny  
**

**

* * *

**

** A Father's Fury**

"Will she be ok?" Dwight asked Lily. She nodded and gave Dwight a smile.

"She'll be fine. She just got hit by a few minor curses." Lily said running her hair over Jenny's hair. James turned to Dwight.

"You sure it was Clamp who attacker her?" James asked him seriously.

"Of course, he's locked in my office right now if you're curious." Dwight said.

"How did you know she was being attacked?" Lily asked.

"Because there's an alarm in the Auror department that rings when the unforgivable curses are used in the minister's offices." Dwight said. Lily looked at him sceptically. She didn't seem to trust Dwight at all. James held Lily's hand.

"He's telling the truth." James said to Lily. Lily looked at James for a moment before turning back to Jenny. Jenny was lying on the sofa at Godric's Hollow. The door opened and April came in holding a mug of coffee.

"You have a tough job James." April said. "You've got an entire office to change. If half of them are Death Eaters, which they probably are, then you're screwed." April said.

"Thanks April." James said with frustration. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at Lily. Lily returned his gaze and gave his hand a squeeze. Lily gave him a slight smile but that seemed enough to calm James. He didn't know how he'd coped the months while Lily was at Hogwarts.

"Well, I'm going to question Clamp later." Dwight said. "Owl me when Jenny wakes up." He said looking at her anxiously. "I don't want her like, hurt or anything."

"Too late for that." Lily muttered. James gave a sharp look that made Lily want to start laughing. She bit her lip as April and James looked at her slightly confused.

"Alright, we'll owl you." James said. Dwight nodded and looked at Jenny again and left reluctantly. They heard the front door shut.

"What's so funny?" April asked Lily.

"It was just the look that James gave me." Lily said. "It's the exact same one I usually use on him." April rolled her eyes and went to Jenny.

"Are you sure she'll be ok?" April asked.

"She'll be fine." Lily said. James went to Lily and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. He sighed slightly.

"April do you want a job?" He asked.

"There's no way I'm working ever again." April said. "Never again." She said.

"She's going to be a good mum to invisible children." Lily said. "You know, I think you and Sirius should have another child just to keep you busy!" Lily said. April looked vaguely offended.

"What makes you think that I'm bored?" April asked.

"You've tidied my house and your house three times in the past two days." Lily said, "Without magic."

"It's not my fault that Sirius is busy." April muttered into her mug before taking a sip.

"He's an idiot." James said with a smile. April smiled at James.

"Thanks for the support." She said.

"Anytime." James said. He looked at Jenny and then kissed Lily before talking to her. "Can't you wake her up? I hate seeing people unconscious, it always makes me think they're dead." James said.

"Same." April said. Lily looked at the two.

"You two spend too much time around Dead people." She said as she got out her wand.

"No, we spent too much time as aurors." James said, reluctantly letting go of Lily. Lily placed her wand against Jenny's forehead and revived her. Jenny looked around, she looked rather disorientated at first but soon got her bearings.

"How are you feeling?" April asked Jenny, offering her mug of coffee. Jenny took it and sipped it.

"Alright." Jenny muttered. She winced slightly as she sat up straight. "What happened?"

"Attacked." James said.

"I know that, I mean, how did I get here?" Jenny asked.

"Dwight brought you here." April said.

"Who is this Dwight?" Lily asked, "I mean, like, what's he like? I know I've met him but I don't trust him."

"Neither does Sirius." April said, "But he's a good man." Lily looked at her sceptically. Jenny smiled slightly and nodded.

"Alright." She said. "Well, um, I have a bit of news." She said.

"What's that?" James asked.

"It turns out, that April is the dark side's version of Voldemort. I think I already told you this but Death Eaters are too scared to even say her name!" Jenny said. April grinned.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, I've heard loads of Death Eaters referring to you as She, or Her. You need a name." Jenny said with a smile.

"The Almighty Blond One!" James said. "Or TABO!" The girls all looked at him with amused expressions. "Sirius would find it funny." He mumbled.

"But the thing is, you should be working again. It would mean that maybe we can weasel out the Death Eaters." Jenny said.

"Like you?" Lily asked. Her face was expressionless.

"She did it for a reason, Lily." James said.

"She's still a Death Eater." Lily muttered.

"And I've been ordered to kill you." Jenny said, "That's why I was attacked, because I'm not doing my orders." Jenny said. Lily looked at her alarmed.

"Really? James, you need to get her protection!" Lily said.

"I was going to." James said, "Who do you want as a bodyguard?" James asked Jenny. Jenny looked at April, who was starting to drift off into her own world. Lily smiled and nodded.

"Good choice." James said. "Congratulations on your new job April." He said shaking April's hand. She jumped slightly and looked confused.

"What? What Job?" She asked.

"You're Jenny's new Bodyguard." Lily said brightly.

"WHAT!" April shouted.

* * *

**Muggle Borns, Quidditch Player's daughters and now the Daughter of ex-Head Auror. It seems that Harry Potter has finally found a girl that satisfies his need for love, **Writes Rita Skeeter**. Earlier this year it was reported that Harry Potter had found a new love in Rhiannon Black, daughter of ex-Head Auror April Black and Quidditch Coach, Sirius Black. Until now many girls may have still felt that they may have had a chance with the young hero but it seems that they are to have their hopes dashed. Rhia Black, 15, has admitted that they have taken their two-month relationship onto new levels, when she was spotted with Catcher Stevens, whom she is to perform with at Christmas, in Hogsmeade.**

"**Of course we've slept with each other." She said with a smile of a girl in love. "I'm not ashamed of it, we love each other and it seemed the next thing to do. I know our parent's won't be bothered by it, our families area very close friends," She said. Unfortunately Harry Potter was unable to give a comment but the happy couple were spotted happy in each other's arms while Christmas shopping with Mr. And Mrs. Potter.**

Sirius slammed the paper down on the table.

"That little-" He started to say but there was a crash at the other side of the hall. He looked up to see the decorators drop the piano off the stage.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO DESTORY THE PIANO!" Shouted the organiser of the Holyhead Ball, Germain Hadley. Sirius ignored her and went back to the article and reread it. He felt his hands clenching tighter then they already were. He trusted Harry and he just went and slept with his daughter! His Daughter! How dare he do such a thing! Sirius loved Harry like a son and usually wouldn't care about who Harry slept with or what he did but his DAUGHTER! Sirius ripped the newspaper in half and threw it on the table. He looked at the clock, nearly six, the Hogwarts express would be coming in at any moment. He pulled on his cloak.

"I'm leaving now Germain." He said.

"Ok Sirius darling" She said without paying much attention. Sirius left the grounds and found somewhere to apparate. He was about to apparate when he felt like something was stopping him from doing so. He took a long shaky breath and tried to calm himself down. He had to calm down to apparate but the thought of Harry and his daughter. He felt a sudden urge of anger and tried to suppress it. He felt a tiny moment of calm and managed to apparate to Kings Cross. He stormed through the station and found April, Lily, James and Jenny talking to one another.

"Hi Jenny, nice to see you're ok." He said quickly. He turned to Lily and James. "Where's that damned son of yours!" He ordered. Lily and James looked at Sirius frowning.

"What?" James asked.

"Harry, where is Harry?" Sirius asked.

"What's wrong?" April asked. Sirius looked at April and then turned to the platform as students began to file out. "Sirius, what's wrong!" April nearly shouted at him.

"That little bastard slept with Rhia." Sirius said.

"What!" April asked.

"Harry would never sleep with Rhia, even if they do love each other." Lily said.

"How do you know, he's James' son." Sirius growled.

"Doesn't mean he's like me." James snapped.

"DAD!" They heard Kaylee scream. Sirius was nearly knocked over by the twins as they knocked into his legs.

"Hi mum." Orion said casually as he dragged his trunk behind him. Following him were Emma and Rhia laughing. Emma with a cat basket under her arm and Baloo looking rather annoyed at being in a cage thing. Kaylee and Jessie let go of Sirius and hugged April. She grinned and held them closely.

"We missed you!" Kaylee said.

"I missed you two as well." April said. Sirius turned and looked at Rhia. She stopped suddenly and dropped her trunk.

"We haven't done anything!" She said, "I promise." Sirius's eyes narrowed, he clearly didn't believe her. He went to Rhia and pulled her by the arm.

"How far have you and that boy gone?" He asked.

"Sirius, it's just Harry." Jenny said.

"I don't care, how far have you two gone?" Sirius ordered Rhia. Rhia looked at him rather frightened.

"We haven't done anything!" Rhia said.

"Sirius, leave her alone." April snapped at Sirius. Sirius let go of Rhia and clenched his fists.

"What's wrong with dad?" Kaylee asked. Emma and Rhia looked at each other.

"Go and warn Harry." Emma whispered to Orion. He nodded and slipped away unnoticed by the adults.

"Sirius what has gotten into you?" April asked him. "You always liked the idea of Rhia and Harry."

"But not if they were going to…you know…" Sirius tried not to just burst out in anger. He hated the idea of his daughter and Harry now. He turned to Rhia, who seemed to be hiding behind Emma. Emma looked at her own parents. Lily smiled at her and offered to take her things but Emma ignored her and turned back to where Bo and Harry were slowly approaching them with Orion running ahead of them. Harry looked rather pale and looked ready to drop Hedwig and his trunk and run. Rhia made a motion for him to go but Harry didn't seem to see her. His eyes were fixed on Sirius, watching him carefully, like Sirius was a wild animal.

"Hi mum, Dad, Sirius." Harry said apprehensively as he lowered his trunk and gave Hedwig to Orion. He was ready to run. Sirius spun on his heel.

"You!" Sirius said. He lunged for Harry but Harry ducked and darted around the adults.

"Run Harry!" Orion shouted with laughter. Sirius tried to grab him but James wrestled him to the floor.

"Don't you hurt him!" James said. Sirius struggled against James and tried to get Harry.

"He…slept…with…my…daughter." Sirius said in a strained voice.

"I didn't. I swear, I wouldn't touch Rhia like that." Harry said, "Not without your permission anyway." He said in one breath, really quickly. People were watching them on the station. The people who had obviously read the prophet were watching carefully. Would Harry be the boy who lived again?

"Yeah, I know you Harry! You're a boy! With Hormones!" Sirius said, he hit James in the stomach, making James release him. Harry ran behind Sirius and behind the girls.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lily asked rather annoyed. "Sirius!" Sirius dived at the girls. Emma and Rhia gave a short scream as they got out of the way. Sirius caught Harry by the waist and knocked him the floor.

"Sirius!" April shouted. Bo was at Sirius first though. Bo caught Sirius' arm as he arched it back to hit Harry. This gave Harry the chance to kick his godfather off and get to his feet.

"Dad!" Rhia said running between Sirius and Harry. "Don't you dare touch him again!"

"I swear I haven't touched her." Harry said. "I told you, I'd never touch her. We've just kissed. You know what Rita Skeeter is like!" Harry said. Sirius made to move forward but April got out her wand and pointed it at Sirius.

"Move and I will curse you Sirius." She said, she didn't seem to care if there were Muggles watching. James grabbed Sirius by the shoulder and pushed him back.

"Sirius, you should know better then that!" James said, "You know what Rita Skeeter is like!" James said glaring at his best friend. "She twists everything. Lily and I were in Hogsmeade that day, you think we wouldn't have noticed and told you if they were sleeping with each other?" James asked. Rhia started to blush slightly. Sirius glared at Harry and straightened his shirt.

"Fine but we're having a talk when we get back home." Sirius said to Harry. Harry nodded quickly.

"Ok, that's fine." Harry said. As the group calmed down and the watchers started to disperse Rhia glanced at Harry uncertainly. Harry seemed to be avoiding looking at Rhia. She looked at her dad and saw Sirius watching Harry's every movement.

"Sirius." April snapped. Sirius looked at her and nodded.

"I'm coming." He said, "Rhia, in front of me now!" Rhia scowled and Emma gave her an apologetic smile. They pulled their trunks behind them as they walked in front of Sirius. Harry followed, walking with Bo.

"Stupid woman is ruining my life." Harry muttered.

"Who? Rhia or Rita?" Bo asked.

"Rita!" Harry said. "Rhia's the only thing that makes my life worth it." Bo nodded like he understood. He looked at his mum, who was limping slightly. He frowned

"Do you mind if I talk to my mum for a while?" He asked.

"Of course not. I want to ask my dad something anyway." Harry said. Bo nodded and walked ahead while Harry hung back to where Lily and James were talking.

"Dad." Harry said. James looked at Harry curiously.

"Yep." He said. Harry glanced at his mum, he didn't really want her to hear this. It wasn't embarrassing at all but he just didn't want his mum there.

"Um, will I have to stop seeing Rhia now?" Harry asked uncertainly. James looked at Harry slightly amused.

"Of course you won't." James said.

"Could you talk to Sirius?" Harry asked, "I swear I haven't done anything with Rhia." Lily smiled.

"Your dad will talk to him." Lily said. James looked at Lily slightly alarmed. "And we believe you. You know how protective Sirius is over Rhia. In his eyes she's still his little girl." Harry nodded slightly.

"But he knows me, why doesn't he approve of me?" Harry asked, "I thought all of you wanted me and Rhia together." Harry looked at his parents with a slight glare.

"Well, Sirius…" James said. "If Sirius had his way, Rhia wouldn't have any boyfriends and die a single woman." Harry looked at James slightly alarmed. "But don't worry. April has her ways of bringing Sirius round to our ways of thinking." James said with a smile. This didn't reassure Harry in the least. He still felt like he was marching to his death.

* * *

Harry sat in the Black's living room watching Sirius. April was in the room to make sure that Sirius didn't do anything stupid. Harry knew that the twins and Orion were just outside the door trying to listen and Rhia was in her room. Harry had risked leaving Emma with their parents to talk to Sirius. It was just after Dinner and Harry was in no mood to talk to Sirius but he knew he had to.

"So." Sirius grumbled. He threw a newspaper into Harry's lap. "Explain." He said crossing his arms. April rolled her eyes and sank into a chair.

"It's a Rita Skeeter article! She lies, you remember the Triwizard." Harry said, "Rhia denied that we've gone any further then kissing-"

"Have you?" Sirius asked.

"No!" Harry said. "As much as I love Rhia, I wouldn't do anything unless she wanted me to."

"And knowing her she probably would." April muttered to herself. Sirius turned to April,

"You're not helping!" Sirius said. April sighed.

"I don't understand it. You can't tell off your own children but you can tell off the Potters!" April asked. Harry smirked slightly but the smirk disappeared the moment Sirius turned to look at him.

"I don't want you touching my daughter in any inappropriate way. You're always going to be somewhere where someone can see you, you will not hurt my daughter, if you do you're dead!" Sirius said.

"But I'm your godson!" Harry said, "You must trust me with her. You let me into her room all my childhood!"

"Things are different now Harry. Your parents and April may not care about what you two get up to but I do!" Sirius said. "Rhia is a girl, she's delicate and fragile and not to be harmed! She's young and-"

"Like you didn't do those kinds of things when you were my age." Harry retorted.

"I didn't!" Sirius lied angrily.

"Oh shut up Sirius!" April said with frustration, "This is ridiculous, you've trusted Harry all your life, why change your mind over a stupid article that was written by Rita Skeeter, you know that woman is a pile of filthy lies." April said. Sirius grumbled and didn't seem to want to talk against April. Harry was itching to either go home or be with Rhia.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry you can go." April said, "Rhia is in her room." April didn't take her eyes off Sirius. Sirius was about to protest but one look from April shut him up. "You can go there when you want, provided you keep your clothes on."

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile. He risked going closer to Sirius to give April a hug before pulling the door open and running up the stairs.

"Great, they're probably going to _Make Love_ now" Sirius mumbled.

"Oh shut up Sirius." April said, "You know they love each other and they're too scared of you to do anything that'll upset you"

"We'll see about that." Sirius mumbled.

"Fine, you can sleep on the sofa tonight." April said before leaving the living room. "Kaylee, Jessie bed!" She said rather loudly.

"Oh! Mum!" Kaylee moaned in reply as Sirius gawped at April. She hadn't made him sleep on the sofa since they tried to file for divorce ten years ago!

* * *

Rhia sat at her keyboard anxiously. She could hear her parents shouting downstairs. She was worried about Harry. There was nothing to worry about. Her parents loved him, they always had. She couldn't think of anything at the moment so she got up and jumped onto her bed. She leant against the pillows and chewed on her nails. Something she rarely did. The door opened and Harry came in. He closed the door gently. Rhia grinned as Harry went to the bed.

"You're alive." She said happily as she threw her arms around Harry.

"Yep, all in one piece thanks to your mum." Harry said. Rhia grinned as Harry pulled Rhia into a kiss. He pulled her closer to him and she tried to deepen the kiss. Harry lay back on the bed and Rhia giggled slightly as she lay on top of Harry. She straddled Harry's waist and bit her lip cheekily as she unzipped Harry's jacket and began lifting Harry's shirt

"Rhiannon Black!" Harry said pretending to be shocked. "What would your father say?" He said sitting up slightly. He shrugged off his jacket and threw it over the end of the bed.

"Fuck my father." Rhia said as Harry kissed her. She lifted his shirt off.

"I'll leave that to your mum." Harry said softly as he kissed Rhia's cheek.

"That's a disturbing thought Harry." Rhia said as she kissed his neck. Harry laughed and pulled Rhia closer and kissed her on the lips. Rhia was more then happy to return the kiss. She ran her hands over Harry's chest and abdomen. She loved the feel of his skin. She soon put her arms around Harry's body and broke the kiss.

"I love you Rhia." Harry said with a grin.

"I love you too, so much." Rhia said with a smile. "Do you think there's a way to lock the door? I don't want Orion or Dad to suddenly decide to walk in while you're like this." Rhia said.

"You're not worried about the twins?" Harry asked amused. Rhia shook her head and kissed Harry again.

"April! Listen to me!" Sirius shouted outside Rhia's room. Rhia and Harry broke apart and looked at the door curiously.

"Sirius, You have to learn to trust your daughter!" April shouted back. "She's not a baby anymore."

"Yes she is!" Sirius said back. Rhia frowned at Harry and got off him and stood on the floor.

"Rhia is fifteen!" April said, "Until you trust her to make her own decisions you're not sleeping with me."

"But…But-" Sirius seemed to say. Rhia opened the door as Harry grabbed his shirt and began to put it on.

"It's the only way you learn Sirius." April snapped before slamming the door. Rhia looked at Sirius alarmed.

"You and mum aren't splitting up again are you?" Rhia asked. Orion was at the top of the stairs with his mouth slightly open. Sirius turned to Rhia and saw Harry putting his shirt on behind her. He moved Rhia slightly to the side as he marched into her room.

"You, I told you not to touch my daughter." He said to Harry.

"I wasn't touching her!" Harry said. "She was touching me! But nowhere bad! I promise." Harry said as he pulled the rest of his shirt on and grabbed his Jacket. He tried to slip past Sirius but Sirius caught the back of Harry's shirt.

"Dad, what's wrong with you?" Rhia asked Sirius.

"I don't want you having a boyfriend ok!" Sirius snapped at Rhia. He almost dragged Harry out of the room and down the stairs. Orion quickly moved out of the way and watched as Rhia followed Sirius and Harry.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Rhia asked.

"Sirius, please, I won't touch her ever if you don't want me to." Harry said. Sirius opened the front door and almost threw Harry out of the room. He slammed the door shut. He turned to Rhia.

"No more boyfriends!" He said. Rhia glared at Sirius.

"What!" Rhia asked.

"No more boyfriends." He said as he started for the kitchen.

"You can't stop me dad!" Rhia said.

"Yes I can, other then the Holyhead Ball, you're not leaving the house, and Harry's not coming here." Sirius ordered. Rhia looked at her dad like he'd said the worst thing in the world.

"Dad! That isn't fair! You were a womanising jerk and you treated girls worse then Harry would ever treat me! Mum told me everything!" Rhia said. Sirius looked at Rhia slightly worried and scared. "You're just trying to screw up my love life and make me live it the way you wanted to live it cause you screwed up so many times!" Rhia snapped. "Mum's right, why can't you trust me to make my own decisions! I'm fifteen now dad, that's a year older then you were when you lost your virginity so why are you so hard on me? Actually don't answer that, I'm not going to talk to you." Rhia snapped as she ran up the stairs. Sirius stood gawping, he'd just managed to get two of the three people who mattered most to him angry and no doubt by throwing Harry out like he did he'd get James angry. Sirius looked at a bemused Orion. He turned around and opened the door. Harry was pulling his jacket on.

"Harry." Sirius said. Harry turned around quickly, obviously scared of what Sirius was going to do next.

"I'm going." He said quickly.

"Come in, it's freezing. Have something to eat." Sirius said with a rather tired voice. Harry looked at Sirius curiously.

"Um, ok." He said. He walked into the house and watched Sirius carefully. Sirius closed the door and led Harry to the kitchen.

* * *

Rhia tried not to cry as she sat on her bed hugging her knees. Her dad was being out of order and cruel. She was liking her mum more and more now. She understood, she liked Harry and trusted Harry. Her dad obviously didn't even trust Rhia herself, let alone Harry. There was a tapping at the window and Rhia turned to look at it. The curtains were drawn so she got up and opened the curtains. There was a rather large tawny owl carrying a rather thick envelope in it's feet. Rhia opened the window and the owl dropped the letter in Rhia's hand before turning around and flying back out into the darkness that was spotted with a few white flakes. Rhia closed the window quickly and closed the curtains. She looked at the envelope curiously.

Rhia Black

She opened it carefully and took out the contents. There was another envelope and a letter.

Rhia, normally I wouldn't do this for people like you but I thought you should know the truth about your boyfriend.

It ended there. Rhia looked at the other envelope. She threw the letter on her desk and began to open the other envelope. There were a collection of photos inside it. She looked at the first photo. It was a rather close up picture of Hermione and Harry sharing a rather intimate kiss. She looked at the next one, it was still Hermione, obviously taken at the same time. She knew it was recent because of Harry's hair, he only had his hair actually tamed on one day in the entirety of the last term. The next photo was one of Padma and Harry. Then Harry and Hannah Abbott. Each of them colour, each of them showing at least their heads and the top of their bodies, not much else. Rhia flicked through them, her heartbeat speeding up at each photo. Hermione, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbott, Pavarti Patil, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown and Ginny Weasley.

Rhia leant against the wall and sank to the floor. She was trying to fight the urge to cry. All that time Harry had said he loved her when he'd been with other girls! Sirius was right. Rhia wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. The door opened and Harry strolled into the room. He looked at her happily.

"Hey." He said. Rhia glared at him but stayed on the floor. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"You lied to me!" Rhia said. "I thought you loved me! Get out!" Rhia shouted at him. Harry started in surprise.

"What?" He asked. He looked very confused but that didn't matter to Rhia.

"Get out!" Rhia said getting to her feet and pushing Harry out of her room.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"Maybe these will refresh your memory!" Rhia snapped as she threw the photos at Harry then slammed the door shut. She propped her chair against it and locking it in the process. Harry looked at the pictures and his eyes widened.

"Oh shit." He muttered. He tried to open the door. "Rhia!" He said. "Rhia let me in, I can explain it all."

"Go away!" Rhia shouted through the door.

* * *

**A/N:-And thus I conclude Rhia and HArry's relationship.....nah, just kidding but it's going to be fun the next few chapters. We will she teh return of Jordan and Catcher in the next few chapters, then there'll be hte x-mas chapter....hehee. Anyway, hope everyone is having a good time preparing for x-mas and all that. I saw Phantom of hte Opera yesterday, it's a brilliant movie, i advise every single one of you to watch it, hehe. The next chapter will be fun, it's called _The Forgetting Potion_, heheheheeeee. Anway, just another message for Rinny! Cud you leave a message or something on my webjournal, cause you don't seem to be getting my emails. You can get to my webjournal by a link on my author's page. Just leave me a message and I'll see if i can finally get in contact with you.**


	32. The Forgetting Potion

** The Forgetting Potion**

Bo shook his head slightly as he heard the doorbell ringing. Who the hell was that? He got up and dragged his feet as he went to the front door of Grimmauld place. His mum was still asleep, it was like, nine in the morning. Far too early. He pulled on a jumper and opened the door. A man was standing in the doorway with a handful of roses. Bo looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Dwight Turpin" The man said holding his hand out. Bo didn't take it and looked at him curiously.

"How did you find this house?" Bo asked, "It's hidden."

"I joined the Order." Dwight said with a smile. Bo nodded slowly. "Is Jenny in?" This caused Bo to look at Dwight suspiciously. He held the door ready to slam shut.

"Mum's asleep." Bo said dangerously.

"Ah." Dwight said uncertainly. "You must be Bo." He said.

"Yeah, what do you want with mum?" Bo asked. Dwight looked ready to hit himself. He held the flowers to Bo.

"Give these to her." Dwight said. Bo looked at Dwight with a frown and uncertainly took the flowers.

"They're not cursed are they?" Bo asked.

"Nope."

"Trapped? Fake?" Bo asked.

"Nope, genuine flowers for a friend." Dwight said. Bo looked at Dwight.

"These are roses. Friends don't give each other roses." Bo said.

"You're clever for a boy, just give them to your mum." Dwight said. Bo narrowed his eyes at Dwight.

"What are they really for? You're not seeing her are you?" Bo asked.

"That's up to your mum to tell yo-" Bo slammed the door in Dwight's face. The door slamming woke Jenny up and she came down the stairs as Bo went into the kitchen. Jenny looked at the door uncertainly then went into the kitchen. Bo threw the flowers into the bin.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Some man." Bo said. "He seems to think you're dating him." Bo muttered. He went to the fridge.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"That's what I was like. I told him to get lost." Bo said.

"Dwight was here?" Jenny asked. Bo turned around and looked at Jenny.

"You are dating him?" Bo asked rather shocked. Jenny looked at Bo uncomfortably. "What about dad?! Are you forgetting about him or something!" Bo asked.

"I'm not forgetting about your dad. I miss him so much Bo, but I can't live my life in mourning while the world revolves around me. If I miss too much I'll never be able to catch up. Besides, Dwight lost his wife last year, he's helping me with some issues I have." Jenny said.

"You're cheating on dad!" Bo said.

"Remus is Dead, Bo." Jenny snapped. "I can't live hoping he'll come back, because he can't come back." Bo looked at Jenny hurt and upset.

"He left you some flowers." Bo said as he got a glass of orange juice and left the room. Jenny went to the bin and took out the flowers. There was a small card in the bouquet.

HOPE YOU'RE FEELING BETTER. SEE YOU SOON LOVE DWIGHT

Jenny couldn't help smiling slightly. She looked at the flowers. Bo had put them the bin in such a way that most of the flowers were pretty damaged. She sighed and threw the flowers into the bin and turned to try and find Bo. She knew he wouldn't take this well. She went to Bo's bedroom to find him changed and putting on a jacket.

"And where are you going?" Jenny asked Bo sternly.

"Katie's house." Bo said.

"And what makes you think you're allowed to leave this house?" Jenny said.

"You're cheating on dad, what difference does it make? I'm not staying here if that stranger is going to be around." Bo said. He apparated out of his room before Jenny could say anything. She looked at the spot Bo had been standing with some annoyance and returned to her room. She really needed someone to actually keep that boy under control.

* * *

"Rhia." Emma said quietly to her friend. Rhia was asleep on the floor of her room. "Rhia." She said again but this time poking Rhia

"I'm awake." Rhia said. It had been a week since the thing with Harry, a week since Bo had suddenly disappeared off to nowhere. Although Emma didn't want to admit it she was worried, so she had Harry owl Katie Bell. He was in fact at her house and he didn't seem to want to return home. Now that they had one sorted out, Emma had to try and cheer up Rhia. Harry kept trying to talk to her but Rhia wouldn't hear anything of it. She'd screwed up her last rehearsal at the Holyhead harpies hall. The performance was tomorrow, she had everything ready but unless she could either forget about Harry or get together with Harry and be ok, she'd screw up the evening. Emma would not let that happen under any circumstances!

"Forget about my brother." Emma said lying on the floor next to Rhia. Rhia turned and looked at Emma.

"I can't forget about him." Rhia said. She looked ready to cry again. "He lied to me. He told me he loved me then kissed all those other girls." Rhia wiped her eyes. Emma frowned slightly and pulled Rhia into a hug.

"It's ok. You'll forget about him." Emma said comfortingly.

"How? It's not like there's a potion or anything and no one is likely to cast a spell on me are they." Rhia sobbed. A thought suddenly struck Emma. A potion, that's what Rhia needed.

"Well, there is a potion." Emma said. Rhia looked at Emma.

"There is?" Rhia asked. Emma nodded.

"I saw one in the filing cabinet downstairs in the basement. Mum has this mega supply of potions!" Emma said. Rhia looked at Emma apprehensively. "And they all have instructions on how to use them"

"I can't take a potion, that'll just be wrong." Rhia said.

"But you have to sort something out by tomorrow. You heard what Germain said yesterday." Emma said with a scowl.

"I know." Rhia said. She sat up and pulled the duvet around her. "It just really hurts." Emma looked at Rhia sympathetically.

"I don't know what to say. I've never been in love." Emma said. Rhia nodded.

"It's ok." Rhia said. "How are you and your mum? Getting along yet?" Rhia asked. In the last week Emma and Lily's arguments had gotten from rather low scale to Emma actually throwing things at Lily. Jessie had been unfortunate enough to get caught in one of these fights. She was now at home with a bandage around her head. Kaylee found this highly amusing and had started using a marker to draw on the bandage while Jessie was asleep. This had really confused the Black family when Jessie had come to breakfast one day with half her face coloured red, naturally April panicked and called Lily round.

"You kidding, things have never been better." Emma said sarcastically. Rhia sighed.

"Things aren't going well for us are they?" She asked. Emma laughed.

"No." She said, "Come on, lets get some breakfast and go and see Pegasus." Emma said. Rhia watched Emma stand up.

"How do you always seem so happy even when you're not talking to Bo, your mum or your brother?" Rhia asked. "I'd die if I weren't talking to so many people."

"I know, you're dying not talking to Harry and that's just Harry." Emma said. She pulled Rhia to her feet. Rhia smoothed down her strappy top that she slept in and followed Emma. Emma put her arm around Rhia's arm and they walked to breakfast. Harry was at the table and looked up when he heard them come in.

"I'm not hungry anymore." Rhia said.

"Rhia." Lily said from the stove. She looked at Rhia sympathetically. Rhia had ended up spilling everything out to Lily. "You have to eat something. April would kill me if you didn't eat." Rhia slumped into a chair opposite Harry. He was looking at her, he looked like he really wanted to talk. Emma sat next to Rhia.

"What's for breakfast?" Emma asked.

"Fry up." Lily said, "Would you like some?" Lily asked.

"Nope. I'll have cereal." Emma said. Lily rolled her eyes and switched off the stove before she burnt anything.

"So why did you ask what's for breakfast?" Harry asked.

"Just curious." Emma said, "Jeez, is everything I say going to be scrutinized in this house?"

"Can I have some eggs please." Rhia said to Lily before Emma could get a reply.

"Of course." Lily said. "Are you sure you don't want anything else?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine thanks." Rhia said with a smile. "I'm beginning to get nervous about tomorrow." Lily smiled.

"You'll be fine." She said, Rhia smiled at Lily and took the ate from her.

"Why are you nice to her but not me?" Emma asked.

"Because Rhia has manners" Harry suggested.

"Oh shut up." Emma said, "It's your fault she's not with you anymore" Rhia hit Emma under the table.

"Ok, yes I was stupid but if you just let me explain-"

"Not at the breakfast table please?" Lily begged. "I don't want anyone crying or shouting at the breakfast table." She took a sip of coffee from her mug and had just put it down when James swept into the room.

"LILY!" He said happily.

"Where were you last night?" Lily asked.

"Busy working." James said. He picked Lily up and held her in his arms. The three teens watched Lily and James rather disgusted. "Mind if I steal your mum? No? thanks." James said striding out of the kitchen with Lily and taking her upstairs.

"Ew." Emma said after a few minutes of shocked, stunned silence. Rhia and Emma glanced at each other uncertainly.

"We should go outside I think." Rhia said.

"Yeah I agree." Emma said. They both got up and went to the bedroom to get changed. They were so quick that Harry had barely even gotten up from the table when they left the house by the back door.

* * *

Rhia pushed open the basement door as quietly as she could. Her family were here now and the Potters were having a bit of a party with the Blacks and Jenny. Rhia slipped into the basement and closed the door. She went to the filing cabinet behind the disused Drum kit. She wanted to get Harry off her mind. All day all she'd done was think about Harry. Every time it did it hurt her. She heard a mew and jumped as she saw Baloo jumping on top of the filing cabinet. Rhia went to the cabinet and was surprised when she found it unlocked. The old cat peered down and looked into the first drawer as Rhia opened it. He pawed one of the vials curiously. They all clinked together.

"No, sh." Rhia said to the cat. Baloo mewed and lay on the top of the filing cabinet, swishing his tail along the top of the cabinet. There was a strange glow that seemed to be coming from the potions in the cabinet. Rhia looked at a sort of index and found the potion she needed. She picked out a bright blue potion that seemed to be in the right place. There was a label on the potion. Rhia read it softly to herself.

"Say what you wish to forget then drink and you will be free of it for 48 hours." Rhia read. She looked at her watch. It was still only lunchtime. That would be good enough. She uncorked the vial. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I wish to forget Harry and everything he ever meant to me." She said before drinking the potion. As she did a freezing cold sensation ran through her body. It was such a shock to her she dropped the vial and stumbled back slightly. She nearly fell over the covered drum kit but making a loud noise in the process. She fell to the floor and shook her head. It felt clammy and weird but it felt like a huge burden had been lifted off her shoulders. The door opened wide and Lily came running into the room with April.

"What's happened?" April asked. She saw Rhia shaking her head on the floor. "Rhia, what are you doing down here?" She asked. Rhia looked around confused as April pulled her to her feet.

"Um…I can't remember." She said. Lily glanced at Rhia then at the filing cabinet. She closed the cabinet and picked up the broken vial that was being held together by the label.

"Rhia." Lily said seriously.

"Yeah." Rhia said brightly.

"What's this?" Lily asked. Rhia looked at the Vial. She shrugged and looked at Lily with a blank expression.

"What is it?" April asked seriously.

"Forgetting Potion." Lily said. "I would as Rhia what she asked to forget, but she's forgotten it so she can't tell us." April looked at Rhia.

"Can I go now?" Rhia asked.

"Yeah, ok." April said. Rhia grinned and went back upstairs. "She seems happier then she has in a while." April remarked. Lily and April looked at each other at the same time.

"Oh crap, Harry." Lily said.

Rhia went to Emma's room. She walked in to find Emma playing tug of war with Kaylee over her guitar.

"Let go!" Emma said.

"No!" Kaylee shouted.

"Let go Kaylee!" Emma said.

"You're struggling against an eleven year old?" Rhia asked with curiosity.

"No, I just don't want to damage my guitar." Emma said. "Now let go!" Emma shouted at Kaylee. Jessie joined Kaylee.

"Hehe." Kaylee chuckled. "Now!" Kaylee said. Jessie and Kaylee let go of the guitar and Emma fell backwards onto her bed.

"You two!" Rhia snapped. The twins grinned cheekily at her before trying to escape. They got around Rhia and ran into Harry's room. Emma grumbled. "I'll get them." Rhia said. She walked into Harry's room. She didn't recognise the room. She saw the twins jumping on the bed. There was a boy with messy black hair rolling his eyes and polishing his broom. He was ok looking, Rhia thought. He looked up and jumped slightly at the sight of Rhia.

"Rhia." He said uncertainly. Rhia looked at him surprised.

"How do you know my name?" Rhia asked. He looked at her uncertainly. His emerald green eyes glittering under his glasses.

"Because I'm Harry?" He asked.

"Sorry, don't know a Harry." Rhia said. She went to the twins. "Come on you two, stop annoying this guy and I'll let you ride Pegasus." She said.

"Yay!" Kaylee said. Jessie was grinning as they left. Rhia gave this Harry a smile as she left. He was rather nice looking and his eyes were gorgeous.

"Rhia." Harry said. "Are you still angry with me?" He asked uncertainly. Rhia looked at him confused.

"Why would I be angry with you?" She asked, "I've never even met you." Rhia said with a slight laugh.

"You have." Harry said slowly. "I'm your boyfriend."

"You are?" Rhia asked. She laughed. "I would remember if I had a boyfriend. Nice try." She said. She left the room and went into Emma's room. She closed the door and looked at Emma. Emma looked at Rhia curiously.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Who's that boy in the other room?" Rhia asked.

"Who?" Emma asked. "There's a boy here?"

"You know, messy black hair, gorgeous green eyes." Rhia said. Emma's mouth dropped open.

"That's Harry." Emma said.

"That's what he said, but who's Harry? Am I supposed to know him?" Rhia asked. Emma started laughing.

"Oh my god, you took the potion!" Emma said. "I can't believe you actually took the potion!" Emma said.

"What potion?" Rhia asked with a frown.

"The forgetting potion." Emma said.

"What did I forget?" Rhia asked, "What potion?"

"Never mind. So you looking forwards to the thing tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" Rhia said excitedly. "I heard Catcher talking to Germain, there's going to be a few people there who are in the music business!" Rhia sat down next to Emma. "Maybe I can get a record deal. You know, that would be great."

"But your dad would hate it." Emma said.

"Dad hates anything that'll attract boys to me." Rhia said.

"True. I remember you saying about him throwing Harry out." Emma said with a smirk.

"What?" Rhia asked. "I don't remember that."

"Oh yeah, you wouldn't." Emma said. "Oh my god I can't believe you actually took that potion!" Emma laughed "Wait till Kara hears about this!"

"Oh do you want to go to the cinema or something later." Rhia asked.

"Um, yeah sure why not." Emma laughed. "It'll be jokes." She said.

"Don't speak like that." Rhia said trying to be serious.

"Yes ma'am." Emma answered. Rhia nudged Emma and they got up to go and walk to Kara's house.

* * *

Harry watched Rhia at dinner. There was something different about her. She seemed…more innocent somehow, in a way that Harry had never seen before. She was laughing how she'd never laughed before. She kept throwing Harry smirks and then turning to talk to Emma quite happily. It seemed that Rhia had completely forgotten who Harry was. He didn't understand how she'd managed to do that but he was very concerned. Harry wasn't the only one who'd noticed the change in Rhia's behaviour. Sirius was looking at her confused. He glanced at Lily and April for some sort of explanation.

"What's happened to her?" James asked.

"Um, she took a potion." Lily said uncertainly.

"What kind of potion?" Sirius asked.

"Forgetting potion." April said. "We think she's asked to forget about Harry."

"What makes you think that?" James asked.

"Watch." April said. "Rhia." She said with a smile. Rhia looked at April brightly.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you or did you ever have a boyfriend?" April asked. Rhia laughed slightly.

"No." Rhia said. "Why?"

"No reason, your dad was curious." April said. She gave Sirius a 'I told you so' look.

"Ah." Sirius said. Harry looked at Rhia.

"What do you mean you never had a boyfriend?" Harry asked. Rhia looked at him rather amused.

"I've never had one." Rhia said.

"Yes you did." Harry said. "I was your boyfriend." Rhia looked at Harry like she thought he was lying.

"I think not." She said, "You're really sweet and good looking but I'd remember if I'd dated you." She finished with a smile.

"Um, there is a side effect to that potion." Lily said biting her lip. Sirius and April looked at her.

"What is it?" April asked.

"Rhia may not be herself for a while." Lily said. Jenny tried not to laugh at April's expression.

"What's that supposed to mean?" April asked.

"Well, that potion that Rhia took, there's two different varieties. There's one where you just take it and you forget what you want for forty eight hours" Lily said.

"And the other?" Sirius asked.

"There's a behavioural changing potion in it as well. That's why the potion Rhia would have taken was bright blue." Lily said anxiously. James held his hand to his mouth as Jenny bit her lip.

"What's going to happen to Rhia's behaviour?" April asked Lily seriously. Orion and the twins were listening to Lily now, as was Emma.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, but I think she's turning into what you two were like when we were at Hogwarts." Lily said with a frown. Both April and Sirius gawped at Lily.

"Do you realise what we were like in Hogwarts?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah I know." Lily said trying not to laugh. Sirius looked at Rhia, who was trying and failing to have a conversation with a confused looking Jessie.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot you don't talk." Rhia said, "You should really talk more often, I've rarely heard your voice, it's really pretty Jessie." She said. Jessie glanced at April uncertainly. April looked at Jessie and stood up.

"Ok, I think it's time to go." April said.

"What why?" Orion asked.

"Because Rhia's got to perform tomorrow." Sirius said for April.

"Alright," Orion mumbled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Emma." Rhia said.

"Alright." Emma said giving Rhia a hug. Rhia gave Harry a wink as she got up to leave. Harry looked at Rhia rather confused. Jenny cleared her throat as they all left.

"Well I better go, I'm meeting Dwight on the way to Katie's house." Jenny said.

"Is that wise?" Emma asked. "I mean, going to Katie's."

"Who's Dwight?" Harry asked. Jenny waved her hand absently. Harry caught a glimpse of Jenny's arm and saw the dark mark burning on her skin. "Does that hurt?" Harry asked pointing at Jenny's arm.

"Does what hurt?" Jenny asked.

"That." Harry said waving at the dark mark.

"Oh." Jenny said, "No" She lied. She covered her arm. Emma grinned.

"Cool, can I see it?" She asked.

"Emma." Lily snapped. "We don't want to see it."

"I do! I've never seen one!" Emma said. "I missed the one at the quidditch world cup because I couldn't go remember!" Lily was about to say something when James held her hand and stopped her from doing anything stupid.

"Another time maybe." James said. Jenny looked at James gratefully.

"Fine." Emma muttered. Jenny gave Emma a brief hug.

"Come by one day and I'll tell you everything about being a Death Eater." Jenny joked.

"Can I come now?" Emma asked eagerly.

"No!" James and Lily said at the same time. Emma looked at her parents rather put out.

"I was just joking. God!" Emma said as she stood up and stormed out of the room. Harry rolled his eyes and started putting his plates away.

"Sorry." Jenny said.

"It's fine" Lily said stiffly. "James, you have to have a talk with her." Lily said. Jenny disapparated quickly before Lily and James could do anything.

"Why me?" James asked, "You're her mum!"

"But she won't listen to me, maybe she'll listen to you." Lily said. Harry washed the dishes silently as his parents bickered.

"What's wrong with her though? I don't understand." James said.

"She won't listen, she's not doing well-"

"Actually, she's one of the best witches in her year." Harry interjected. Lily looked at Harry.

"Does she listen to you?" Lily asked.

"Sometimes." Harry said, "Well, more then you two." Harry said.

"Great, you can talk to her." James said happily.

"This is just a suggestion, but if you treated her better and stopped comparing her to me then maybe she might soften up." Harry said.

"We don't compare her to you." James said.

"You do." Harry said. "I'm going to my room." He said.

"Ok Harry." Lily said with a smile.

* * *

Rhia looked around her room. There was a photo by the bed with the photo facing down. She picked it up and looked at it. It was her and Harry together with him kissing the side of her face playfully. She looked at it confused and put her fingers against the picture as it moved. Maybe there was some truth in what Harry was saying. Rhia put the picture down gently and looked around her room. Everything seemed strange but familiar. She had this strange feeling that something unpleasant had happened. She pulled off her jacket and began changing. She had just changed into some pyjama trousers and her usual strappy sleeping top when there was a knock at the window. Rhia looked at the window curiously and opened the curtains. Harry was right outside her room on his broom. The snow was falling thickly in blankets. Rhia opened the window and let him into her room.

"What are you doing here?" Rhia said. Harry pulled his broom in through the window and shut them. Rhia looked at him vaguely amused.

"Rhia, have you really forgotten about me?" Harry asked. Rhia shrugged.

"Did I know you in the first place?" She asked with a smile. Harry looked at Rhia slightly surprised.

"Um…yeah." Harry said.

"Ok" Rhia said, "I want to go to bed, so I'll see you around." Rhia said tapping his chest. "Close the window when you leave. It's a bit cold in here." Rhia blew Harry a kiss before getting into bed and switching off the light. Harry turned to face the window. He was too confused to say anything. He opened the window and looked at Rhia before he mounted his broom and closed the window behind him as he flew home.

* * *

** A/N:-Ok, i have a few little review replies to make quickly. To Ariella, I thought that i'd already upped hte rating, thanks for pointing it out. Rinny...I've posted the reasons why i don't think Ginny and HArry will end up together on my journal, trust me when i say my friends are all soooooo confused. **

** To the rest of you who have all raised good points such as "Will Rhia and HArry get back together" or "Will Orion get a gf?" All will be answered soon. Hopefully. There was also a question raised about HArry beginning to become more powerful, that will also come in time but there's something that needs to happen before it really hits him as to what he still has to do before the 7th year. Anyway, I realised that i have still yet another chapter to go before the x-mas chapter, so depending on teh response i get for this chapter, I may update tomorrow or weds morning (tues evening for some of you Americans).**

** Also, another small note to Erika, please! I do not want to picture my queen doing a samba or dancing to Reggae in a sequine outfit, the image is just disturbing, but we will rule the world and the African's will get cured of AIDS before the western world!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!!!!!!!**  



	33. The Holyhead Ball

** The Holyhead ball**

April looked at Rhia. Rhia was pacing back and forth in the back room of the main hall. She had tried and had not succeeded in trying to tell Rhia about what she'd done by drinking the potion but Rhia just wouldn't listen. She was as stubborn as Sirius had been when he was a teen.

"Calm down." April said to Rhia. Rhia looked at April then looked at herself again in the mirror.

"Do I look ok?" Rhia asked. She looked down at her glittering black muggle dress. It was strapless. Her hair was done up in a bun with a few long strands of hair falling over her shoulders.

"You look beautiful." April said. She went to Rhia and pulled her into a hug. She could feel Rhia's heart pounding just by hugging her. "I'm very proud of you Rhia. Just go out there and do your best. There's a reason they chose you." April said. Rhia nodded nervously. An aide opened the door.

"Are you ready Miss. Black?" He asked.

"Yeah, is it time?" Rhia asked. The aide nodded, "I'll be out in a minute." Rhia looked at April. "Wish me luck." Rhia said with a smile.

"Good luck, break a leg." April said with a smile. Rhia grinned. April kissed Rhia's cheek and Rhia straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath before leaving the room. April picked up her shawl before following Rhia out but instead of going to the stage she went to where Sirius, Lily and James were standing. They weren't that far off and they had a perfect view of the stage. Sirius handed April a drink.

"How was she?" Lily asked.

"Very nervous." April replied. She felt nervous for Rhia. Sirius took April's hand and held it tightly.

"She'll be alright." He said, he put a kiss on April's cheek. Rhia went to the concert grand piano that was in the middle of the stage. There was a buzz of chatter in the hall. She turned to look at the conductor of the big band and nodded. The band started up and Rhia closed her eyes for a moment, composing her mind and started playing the soft Jazz music she was supposed to play. She put her mouth to the microphone that was placed just above the keys and started.

"For once in my life I've got someone who needs me, someone I've needed so long. For once I'm afraid I can go where life leads me and somehow I know I'll be strong-" Rhia sang. April was fidgeting with her shawl slightly. Sirius slipped his arm around April's waist and kissed her neck.

"She's your daughter, she'll be fine." He whispered. April bit her lip and looked to Lily but Lily and James had joined the people who were gathering on the dance floor. Sirius put down his drink on the table and took April's hands. She let him lead her to the dance floor and lead her in the dancing but she was still nervous about Rhia. Rhia seemed to be doing ok.

"-At least for once I can say this is mine, you can take it. As long as I know I got love I can make it. For once in my life I got someone, for once in my life I found someone, for once in my life I got someone who needs me" Rhia sang before doing a piano cadenza. She lifted her hands off the piano. There was some applause and Rhia smiled. She looked at the band and nodded as they struck up another tune.

"Yeah, are diggin' on me-" Rhia sang. April relaxed as she saw Rhia getting into the next song. She put her head on Sirius' shoulder and felt Sirius pulling her closer.

"She's doing fine." Sirius said. April turned to Sirius and caught his lips.

Rhia glanced down and found her parents while singing. Her eyes widened briefly then she turned away, her parents were kissing…ew!

* * *

"-And have yourself, a merry little Christmas day. Oooo yeah." Rhia sang, holding the microphone. She had left the Piano after a while and now there was a young man playing it for her. She had come to the end of her very long set. There would be a set by Catch Matthews, giving Rhia an hours break. Which she was planning on spending on the balcony. The crowd below her cheered and she beamed at them. She loved performing! It was brilliant. She felt such a rush of adrenaline and the fear was a great stage confidence booster. She gave a bow and replaced the microphone and went down the stairs that led off the stage. She was met by her parents. Sirius pulled her into a huge hug.

"Well done, you did brilliantly!" He said. Catch Stevens walked up the stage and gave Rhia a wink. Rhia grinned at him and looked back at her parents.

"It was so fun!" Rhia said, "Can I do that more often?" She asked. April hugged her next.

"If you behave" April said, "Now you can do what you want until your next set. Just don't drink anything."

"But I'm thirsty!" Rhia complained.

"You know what I mean, no alcohol!" April said. Rhia nodded but stuck with her parents. Lily and James came over. Lily pulled Rhia into a hug.

"You did really well." She said. Rhia grinned.

"Thank you." Rhia said. She loved the praise from her parents and the Potters. A woman with long glossy black hair and swaying hips walked up to them. She had perfectly manicured fingers and her dress robes fit her very well. She looked about forty. Rhia didn't really like the look of her

"Sirius Black." She said with a nod. Sirius grinned.

"This is Miss. Germain Hadley, she's the owner of the Holyhead Harpies!" He said, kissing her cheek. "Germain, this is my wife April."

"The Auror." The lady said with a smile. April gave a smile, "You look very…whole for an auror."

"I'm very careful. Anyway, it's Ex-Auror now" April said.

"Of course" She said with a superficial laugh. "How could I forget your death?" April raised an eyebrow at that as Rhia laughed.

"This is Minister James Potter and his wife Lily." Sirius said, waving to Lily and James. Germain suddenly looked flustered as she took James' hand.

"It is an honour minister. My, I never thought the minister would come to one of our functions."

"Well, Sirius Black is my best friend. I feel an obligation to this team." James said, "I like what you have done with this party. Many important people." He said. Germain blushed.

"Oh, it's just a few of my friends," Germain fanned herself with her hand. "You know, Catch Stevens is only seventeen, absolutely fantastic isn't he?" Germain asked Sirius.

"Yes, he's very talented" Sirius said. "Though personally I prefer the last performer." He said with a grin to Rhia. Rhia smirked and tried to stifle a laugh.

"Oh yes, I hear that she's about Catch's age. Teenagers these days are becoming more talented." Germain asked.

"I know" Rhia said, "Though I wouldn't call me talented."

"And who are you?" She asked Rhia politely.

"Rhia Black." Rhia answered.

"Oh, you're the singer. You were absolutely brilliant, how old are you?"

"Fifteen" Rhia said proudly.

"Fifteen!" Germain nearly shouted. Rhia went slightly red. "Are you sure? Because I find that very hard to believe."

"She's very talented." Sirius said puffing out his chest in pride and putting a hand on Rhia's shoulder. Rhia turned to smile at Sirius.

"Well, there are a few high status producers and talent agents here tonight, maybe they'll be attracted to your talen." Germain said.

"Rhia's far too young to get involved with all this." April said.

"Oh I don't know, she could go far." Germain said eyeing Rhia. Rhia's smile grew.

"I'm going to go and get a drink, then I'll go on the balcony for a breather." Rhia said.

"Ok Rhia." Sirius said. He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before Rhia squeezed through the crowd of guests to the drinks.

"L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see-" Catch sang. Rhia got a glass of a Muggle drink called Coke Cola and went onto the balcony. Everyone was inside talking and dancing. Rhia was beginning to feel a little claustrophobic in the hall. As she got out on the balcony she took a deep breath and felt better immediately. She took a sip of her cola as the cold started to cool her down incredibly quickly.

"You did a great performance just now." Came a voice that was quite familiar to Rhia. She turned and saw Jordan Winters leaning in the doorway to the hall.

"What do you want?" Rhia asked. Jordan smiled and walked forwards. He looked incredibly handsome in his Dress robes. Rhia watched his every movement.

"I just want to congratulate you." Jordan said. "You have the most amazing voice I have ever heard." Rhia tried hard not to blush.

"Um, thanks, I think." Rhia said uncertainly. She turned around and looked out over the snow covered quidditch pitch. It was dark and looked fabulous. She didn't like having her back to Jordan. Jordan went to where Rhia was standing and leant against the railing with his arms crossed slightly.

"So, you're only fifteen?" He asked. He didn't look at Rhia.

"Yeah. And you're twenty." Rhia said like it was obvious.

"You're really a very special person." Jordan said, "With talent like yours, you could get famous so easily."

"I don't want to be famous." Rhia said. Jordan smiled.

"Why wouldn't you?" He asked, "It's great."

"Yeah, you'd think that." Rhia said.

"You're right, it's not that great." Jordan said. Rhia looked at Jordan, his brown hair was falling past his face as he looked out. Rhia was finding it hard not to stop staring at him. He was five years older then her! Her parents would never agree and he was just too old. Jordan turned to look at Rhia. Rhia quickly looked away.

"So, how's quidditch going?" Rhia asked. Jordan smiled.

"It's going great. It'd be better if we had someone like your dad coaching the team but we can't win them all." Jordan sighed. Rhia giggled slightly.

"My dad is the best." Rhia said.

"I know." Jordan turned and leant back against the railing. "So do you think your parents would object if I asked you to dance?" Jordan asked. Rhia looked at Jordan quickly.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Dance, you know in the company of one another, swaying in time with music." Jordan said.

"Um…" He reached towards her and took her hand.

"Don't worry." He said. He pulled her gently towards the music filled hall. She followed him with little resistance. She didn't really know what to do. Jordan was really kind and sweet and incredibly handsome but her mind was telling her not to do anything with him, despite her intense desire to.

Jordan pulled her onto the dance floor as Catch Stevens started up a song with the band. Jordan put his arms around Rhia's waist. He wasn't that much taller then Harry. Actually he was about the same height. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes. Rhia shook her head. No! She wouldn't fall for anyone her dad would kill her.

"Relax." Jordan muttered. "It's Christmas eve, just let go." He said whispering into her ear. Rhia looked into his eyes again and managed a weak grin. She looked around the room and saw her dad talking to James. Sirius was leaning against the food table, his arms crossed, watching Jordan's every movement. Rhia smiled at him but Sirius glared at Jordan like he thought Jordan would do something. James was shaking his head as April and Lily joined them. Jordan swung Rhia around suddenly, making her laugh.

"Ah, got a laugh out of you." He said triumphantly. Rhia smiled at him.

"It's easy if you know how" Rhia said. Jordan smiled and brought one hand up from Rhia's waist and brushed a bit of hair that had come loose behind her ear.

"Will you let me try and find out ways of making you laugh?" Jordan asked. Rhia smiled.

"Maybe." Her mind was screaming at her not to let Jordan make any advances, telling her to stop flirting back. "But you'll have to convince me you're trustworthy first." Jordan grinned.

"You know, I thought you were a bit of a brat, but Charlotte's told me some stuff about you. You seem quite interesting." Jordan said. Rhia shrugged innocently.

"I don't know what to say to that." She said honestly.

"Well, you could maybe start off with telling me a little about yourself." He said. "Why you won't trust people?" Rhia sighed

"Where shall I start?" She asked. Jordan grinned.

"I really don't mind." Jordan said. Rhia smiled, she felt strangely comfortable with Jordan.

"When I was about three and a woman who looked like Lily either tortured me or tortured someone in front of me. I can't remember but since then…" Rhia shrugged.

"You what?" He asked, "When you were three?"

"Or about that." Rhia said, "I went through a lot in my childhood, being a Black and all." Rhia said.

"Shit." He muttered. "What else happened?"

"Oh, that's about the worst thing that happened. There was one time when Emma Potter, my best friend, nearly got eaten by a werewolf." Rhia said, "Well, two actually." Jordan scowled.

"You talk about it like it's something that happens everyday." Jordan said. Rhia smiled.

"To me, it's the usual. Being friends with the Potters does that to you." Rhia said. Jordan smiled. Catch Stevens went to the piano and his fingers danced delicately over the keys.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas, just like the ones I used to know. Where the sleigh bells ringing and children singing-" Catch sang, he was looking at Jordan, who gave him a thumbs up from behind Rhia's back.

"I felt that." Rhia said to Jordan. Jordan laughed.

"Damn it. You caught me." He said.

"What are you trying to do Jordan? I'm five years younger then you." Rhia said seriously. Jordan sighed.

"I just think you're beautiful and pretty and I just want to know you." Jordan said, "Charlotte has advised me against it but I don't know. I just want to…know…you" Jordan ended feebly.

"You could have just talked." Rhia said.

"But dancing is more fun" Jordan said with a smirk. Rhia hit his arm gently before hesitantly resting her head on his chest. She saw James holding a fuming Sirius back but James didn't look too happy himself. Rhia gave Sirius a smile and he calmed down slightly. She felt Jordan's lips against her neck. She tensed in surprise and turned to look at Jordan. He gave her a smile

"Jordan, I don't think that we should-" Rhia started to say and Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, sorry. I've had a bit to drink. I have to keep reminding myself that you're only fifteen." He muttered, shaking his head slightly. Rhia smiled slightly.

"You like me that much?" Rhia asked.

"No." Jordan said quickly. Rhia laughed and Jordan closed his eyes and pressed it into Rhia's hair with embarrassment as she laughed even more.

"Don't worry, I won't tell the press" Rhia whispered to him. Jordan smiled.

"Thanks." Jordan said. Rhia grinned and leant up to kiss his cheek.

* * *

"Where have they gone!" Sirius snapped as an aide came to tell him that Rhia was needed for her final set in about ten minutes.

"Oh, just calm down, they were dancing!" April said, as she placed a hand on Sirius' cheek and forced him to look back at him. Sirius grumbled under his breath.

"It's a party Sirius, it's not like they're going to have sex or anything." Lily muttered before taking a sip of her drink. Sirius' eyes widened. "Besides, she is acting like you now, because of that damned potion"

"And whose fault is that?" April asked Lily. Lily looked at her sheepishly.

"As long as she doesn't do anything stupid" Lily said.

"If that no good quidditch player even thinks about doing that with my daughter the-"

"Sirius, Rhia can look after herself." James said. "Now I think we should go and look for her"

"I'll go and look in the back room." Sirius said, "You know her dressing room."

"Fine, I'll look on the balcony." April said rolling her eyes.

"I'll take the loos." Lily said.

"What does that leave me?" James asked. Lily placed a kiss on his lips.

"Just look around." She said fluttering her hands in the air. James smiled and pulled Lily in for another kiss. "On second thoughts-" She managed to say before James kissed her again. Sirius walked off towards the stage. There was a door a little way to the side that led to Rhia's temporary dressing room. He tried to avoid talking to anyone. If Rhia was needed in ten minutes then he needed to find her. She should know the time anyway. He opened the door and came to a small corridor. The music was dulled here. He went to Rhia's dressing room and knocked on the door. No answer

"Rhia?" He called. Still no answer. He wanted to check just in case. He opened the door and looked in the room. It was dark, no lights were on but there was the sound of some people kissing. He switched on the lights and Rhia immediately let out a noise of annoyance.

"Dad!" Rhia snapped at him. Sirius' eyes narrowed as he saw Rhia sitting on Jordan's lap. His arms around her and hers around his neck, well they had been around his neck. Sirius went to Rhia and pulled her roughly off Jordan.

"You are too old for her! You should know that!" Sirius snapped at him. Jordan quickly got off the chair and took a step back.

"Dad! We were just…" Rhia frowned, "We were just talking!" Sirius turned to look at Rhia.

"Be quiet. You need to save your voice you're performing in ten minutes so get to the stage while I sort out Jordan Winters" Sirius said, turning back to Jordan.

"Mr. Black, I'm sorry but-"

"Be quiet." Sirius snapped.

"Dad, please don't hurt him." Rhia said anxiously.

"Oh, I won't." Sirius said dangerously. "Now get to the stage."

"He's a good person dad." Rhia said.

"Yeah, honestly Mr. Black, I'm a really good person." Jordan said nodding. He didn't like facing angry parents. Even if they weren't his own. "Rhia and I were talking then one thing led to another then-"

"Miss. Black." An aide said coming into the room. Rhia turned around. "Five minutes." He said.

"Thanks." Rhia said. She turned back to Sirius. "Please dad." April appeared in the doorway a moment later.

"What's going on?" April asked, "You can hear your shouting from outside!" April said to Sirius. Sirius was glaring at Jordan. April looked at Rhia.

"We weren't doing anything, I swear." Rhia said quickly. She let her mum search her mind. April rolled her eyes and turned Sirius around before slapping him.

"Come to your senses Sirius. If Rhia gets distressed she can't perform!" April said. Sirius suddenly looked rather guilty.

"Oh I forgot." He muttered. April looked at Jordan who looked as though he thought he might just get away with kissing Rhia. "I'll talk to you two separately later." She said to Rhia and Jordan. Rhia nodded and quickly put a hand to her hair.

"Uh oh." Rhia muttered.

"What is it?" April asked.

"My hair's come out." Rhia said with a frown. Her hair was tumbling over her shoulders and down her back. April sighed.

"Sirius, Jordan out. Don't talk to each other." April said. Jordan nodded and seemed to run from the room. Rhia looked at her parents slightly annoyed. Sirius left as well. "Ok, we have a few minutes." April said. She got out her wand and flicked it at Rhia's hair. It became completely straight and it seemed to move like it was part of her and alive. Rhia smiled and was about to leave when April caught her arm.

"Wait a minute Rhia." April said. Rhia looked at April confused.

"Why?" April put her hand around Rhia's chin and moved her head to the side. There was a fairly large hickey on her neck, just out of sight if you looked at Rhia from the front. "Explain this." April said, touching the hickey. Rhia put a hand to it.

"Oh crap!" Rhia hissed. "He said he didn't do anything." Rhia muttered. April looked at Rhia doubtfully. "Can I explain later please? Just put a glamour on it and then talk after my set?" Rhia asked. April looked at her daughter sceptically and nodded. She put the glamour on Rhia's neck and let Rhia run off to the stage. Damn her daughter growing up!

"I would like to give a nice warm thank you to our two great performers tonight, Catch Stevens and Rhia Black. They have a few more songs to sing before you may start to leave. But we would like to thank you all for coming to this function, as you know all proceeds will be going to a wizarding Charity which will be decided by the team-"

"Doesn't she shut up?" Catch muttered to Rhia, Rhia smirked and shrugged.

"Maybe not." She muttered back. She held the microphone limply in front of her. She scanned the crowd. She saw her Dad still fuming but he'd calmed down. Jordan was staying on the opposite side of the room. Rhia understood why. Not only was he five years older the she was but her parents were incredibly powerful and Jordan didn't want to annoy the Ex-Head Auror. Jordan looked at her and smiled. Rhia smiled back. Catch glanced towards Jordan and chuckled.

"He's way too old for you" Catch said. Rhia looked at Catch, "You're better off for someone your own age, like me." He said. His American accent stronger then ever.

"Excuse me but I'll like who I want." Rhia muttered. Catch gave her a cocky smile and went to the piano. He waited for Germain Hadley. Rhia heard the conductor strike up the band and she put her microphone to her mouth and began singing. Two more songs to go after this. A Christmas song then one that Catch had written

"-You had me, you lost me, You're wasted, you cost me. Don't want you messing with my mind." Rhia sang into the mic. She looked at Catch who gave her a grin and then started playing another song. The Christmas song.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need" Rhia sang. She closed her eyes as she did. "I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own, more then you could ever know. Make my wish come true, all I want for Christmas is you" Catch got into the playing then joined in Rhia with the singing.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need." They both sang. Rhia was loving it! True, her throat was getting a little bit sore but she didn't mind in the least. The song went incredibly well, people were dancing for the last song and even Sirius was calming down a lot. He was actually laughing. Rhia would have sighed with relief if she wasn't singing. Maybe she wouldn't get into trouble with her parents after all.

"All I want for Christmas is YOU!" Rhia sang as she suddenly sang some high notes. Catch laughed as Rhia did. Rhia stopped at the same time as Catch. She took a deep breath.

"Thank you for coming this evening." She said, "You guys have all been wonderful"

"And before you go" Catch said, "One last song" He said. He played the piano and ran his fingers up the keys.

"Rhia I would like to propose a toast" He sang, "To the topic I dig the most" Rhia turned to the piano and put a hand on Catch's shoulder

"Catch let me dust off my loving cup" Rhia said, Stage performance, Brilliant.

"Hey bartender, fill her up!" They both sang. Catch got up and piano began to play on it's own.

"Look how the neon starts to flicker"

"Looks like a shark but works much quicker" Catch sang as he took Rhia's hand. Rhia straightened. They hadn't practiced this!

"And you're a man who can hold his liquor." Rhia took a step back as Catch approached her

"Cheers, here's to love!" They both sang.

"Life's a martini" Catch sang, he went around the back of Rhia. She tried not to look too apprehensive

"And you're the shaker" Rhia sang as she twirled out so that Catch couldn't get his arms around her

"And baby I sure packed a punch." Catch sang. He pulled Rhia closer

"You make Dean Martin look like a quaker" Rhia sang

"And now its only you for breakfast" Catch pulled her even closer and hooked an arm around her.

"Dinner?" Rhia sang, she was starting to forget the lyrics. What was Catch doing?

"And lunch" Catch's mouth was so close to hers now. Rhia pushed him away "I hear the march that's calling for us"

"We'll walk down the isle to the angel chorus" Catch rolled his eyes and jest held her hand as they looked at the crowd

"Sweet heavens above!" They both sang

"Why is the waiter smiling at us" Rhia said, smiling again.

"He knows what we're thinking of"

"So cheers, cheers, here's to love!" They sang together. The band went on their own for a while. Rhia turned her mic over and walked to the other side of the stage ready to get off.

"Hey Rhia." Catch said almost as if it were part of the song. Rhia turned to look at him.

"Yes Catch" Rhia said. He pulled her into his arms and placed a kiss on her lips. Rhia pushed him away after a few moments of hesitation.

"Here's to love." He said with a nod. Rhia laughed.

"To love"

"And your chest." He added cheekily. Rhia opened her mouth in amused shock "You know I don't mean that" He recovered awkwardly.

"Perv." Rhia muttered into the mic as she laughed before stepping off the stage. Everyone in the hall started cheering.

"You were brilliant!" Said Germain Hadley as she pushed her way through the crowd of guests. She pulled Rhia into a tight hug, taking Rhia by surprise.

"Um, thanks?" Rhia gasped. Germain let go of Rhia and took a few deep breaths. April and Lily suddenly appeared at Rhia's sides.

"Have you ever thought about going pro?" She asked.

"No she hasn't." April answered for Rhia, "And she won't for another few years." Rhia gave Germain a shrug and turned into the door that led to her dressing room.

"Oh my god, Sirius is blowing a fuse." Lily said. "If I don't have a husband tomorrow I'm blaming you." Lily said pointing to April.

"It's not my fault." April said, "Sirius is just a little over protective." April muttered. Rhia watched April and Lily bicker in the mirror and smiled. Tonight had gone so much better then she planned. She took out her earrings and put them on the small dressing table. Lily picked up Rhia's shirt.

"What? A little over protective!" Lily asked. "Merlin, I'm glad James isn't like that with Emma. Here Rhia." Lily said handing Rhia her shirt.

"Thanks." Rhia said.

"Oh, lets forget about it. James can cope with Sirius" April said. She went to Rhia and hugged her. "You did fabulously. I hope you're pleased with yourself." April said with a grin. Rhia's smile grew.

"Thanks." Rhia turned to her mum. "Do you think I could make it work, you know as a career?" Rhia asked.

"I thought you wanted to be an auror." Lily asked.

"Um, yeah." Rhia said uncertainly as she pulled a pair of jeans on under her dress. "But I was thinking, maybe I could go into music." She said awkwardly. April looked at her disapprovingly.

"A musician?" April asked, "I thought this was just a hobby?"

"Well, it was." Rhia said. She looked at her mum and bit her lip.

"We'll talk about it on boxing day." April said, "But I don't think your dad will approve" Rhia frowned and looked at Lily. Lily brushed a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"I think she should be a singer." Lily said with a wink to Rhia. "I'm sure between us we have enough contacts and you saw how the crowd reacted to Rhia today, and that was just a Christmas party." Lily said. April turned to look at Lily. "And if she wants Emma to join in, I say go for it." Rhia smiled again and went to hug Lily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rhia said over and over again. Lily hugged Rhia back and smiled.

"You're welcome." Lily said. "Come on, get changed, we want to go home." Rhia let go of Lily. April sighed.

"We'll talk about it another time. We'd better get home before Sirius decides to kill someone. We can't afford to lose another member of the order." April said tiredly. Rhia nodded and pulled off her dress carefully and pulled a t-shirt on over the top. It was a fairly slim fitted one. She quickly changed her heels for trainers. She picked up a grey jacket with a hood on it. She zipped it up half way while April sorted Rhia's dress. Lily waved her wand and everything was tidy. Rhia just put a scarf around her neck to complete her outfit, not that she needed it but it looked good. April and Lily decided to give Rhia a small rest so April waved her wand at Rhia's stuff and it disappeared. Rhia left the room feeling on top of the moon.

"Fly me to the moon, let me play with the stars" Rhia sang as they left. April shook her head in amusement.

"She's happy." Lily said like it was a surprise.

"I know, she hasn't been that happy for a while now." April muttered so Rhia wouldn't hear. "You know, with the Harry stuff" April muttered. Lily nodded.

"She did take a potion. I know it was my fault, well, no, Emma's fault." Lily said quickly.

"I want to see what spring is like on Jupiter and Mars." Rhia sang. She pushed the door open and went into the hall where the Jazz group were playing softly as people left. One of the few people left in the hall were James, Sirius, Catch as well as Charlotte and Jordan Winters. Rhia did a quick twirl, causing April and Lily to laugh. Catch looked down from the stage and jumped down.

"Hey, you did great." He said.

"Thanks." Rhia said. "So did you, but try not to make an advance on me while I'm on stage." April looked at Lily.

"Confidence?" She muttered to Lily. Lily smiled. Sirius and James came walking over.

"I'll see you around hopefully." Catch said. He gave Rhia a kiss on the cheek before walking over to a man who had just apparated to the side of the stage. Rhia guessed he must be Catch's agent.

"You girls took long enough." James said with a grin. He went to Lily and gave her a kiss on the lips. Rhia frowned slightly.

"Please don't do that." She muttered. The adults laughed.

"Ok, lets go." Sirius said. He seemed in good enough a mood now that Catch had left Rhia alone. April led Rhia over to the fireplace that was in one corner when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Jordan quickly run towards her. Charlotte Winters was rolling her eyes and had her arms crossed. Rhia looked uncertainly at her parents. Lily and James apparated away. April held Sirius back by putting a hand on his chest. Rhia turned to look at Jordan.

"Hi." Rhia said, she gave him a smile.

"Hi. Um, I know you're still in school and everything but do you think it'll be ok if we meet up sometime?" Jordan asked. Rhia smiled.

"I'll send you when I have hogsmeade weekend." Rhia said softly. Jordan grinned and glanced at Sirius nervously. Sirius had his arms crossed. Rhia had never seen a twenty-year-old look so nervous.

"Um, that's great." Jordan said, forcing a smile, he was still looking at Sirius anxiously. He looked at Rhia. "I'll see you then." He said, he quickly put his lips against Rhia's. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Ok." She said. She opened her eyes and looked at Jordan. He flashed her a grin that was all too famous, it was plastered all over quidditch magazines and witch weekly. He glanced at Charlotte and apparated away with a small pop.

"Rhia!" Sirius said tensely. Rhia grinned and spun on the balls of her feet.

"Yes Daddy." Rhia said sweetly. Sirius looked at her slightly confused.

"Um…since when did you kiss people the first time you meet them?" Sirius asked

"I'd like to know that as well." April said, she looked vaguely amused.

"Since I met Jordan. And besides, I've met him a few times before." Rhia said, "Can we go home now please?" Rhia asked. Sirius became serious again and Rhia's happiness faltered.

"We're having a talk as soon as we get home." Sirius said.

"In that case can I live here?" Rhia said quickly. April sighed.

"Come on Rhia." April said going to Rhia and leading her to the fireplace.

"Not if Dad is going to kill me." Rhia said urgently. Too late. Sirius forced her to take hold of a portkey and Rhia was transported to the Kitchen of her house.

"Hi." Kaylee said with a grin.

"How'd it go?" Orion asked eagerly. Rhia turned around to see her dad had apparated behind her. He pushed her down into a seat.

"Sit down, stay down and we're going to have a talk." Sirius said sternly. Rhia held onto her seat for dear life and looked at Sirius. Orion and the twins looked at Rhia surprised. April apparated in as well.

"Kids, I think you better leave" April said softly.

* * *

**A/N:-For those of you who do not visit JKR's website, and do not explore, I will take GREAT delight in telling you that HALF BLOOD PRINCE IS FINISHED!!! YAAAYY!!! Anyway, this update, I know i siad i'd do it later, is in Honour of JKR finishing it. The date of release should be announced in teh next 24 hours. I cannot wait, it'll be soo exciting, I really hope this next book is better theh OoTP, cause quite frankly, i was disappointed in OoTP, not as good as I expected.....OH MY GOD!! HBP is FINISHED!!! AAAAHHH!!!! Oh yeah, and just an update on my side, writing Chapter 40 atm. Have i got some interesting stuff coming up in this story. It's turning into more of a Soap Opera then a story. But, to be honest with you, I'm not one for Cannon, i don't care if half the stuff i write will never happen in the books, this is fanfiction and I'm not JKR, therefore cannot tell you or even predict what will happen in teh future, so just go with the flow and enjoy my story! :D**


	34. Kiss The Girl

** Kiss The Girl**

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius asked Rhia.

"Being myself?" Rhia talked back.

"Don't you remember the talk I had about you with Harry?" Sirius demanded.

"What talk?" Rhia asked.

"She doesn't remember Harry, remember?" April said to Sirius. Sirius clenched his fists.

"Who's Harry?" Rhia asked her parents.

"Next time I see that scoundrel Jordan Winters I will personally strangle him." Sirius said. "I'm going to bed!" He said storming out of the kitchen. Rhia sighed with relief and stood up.

"Good night mum." Rhia said with a smile. She went past April but April grabbed Rhia's arm and forced her back into the chair.

"I know that you've forgotten everything about Harry but don't tell him anything about tonight ok!" April said sternly.

"Why?" Rhia asked.

"Because he's your boyfriend!" April said. Rhia's eyes widened.

"What? Since when? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Rhia asked. April sighed. She pointed her wand at Rhia.

"Finite Incantatum." She said. The glamour melted away revealing the mark on Rhia's neck. Rhia put a hand to her neck. "I'm not hiding it for you." She said. "I would love to but you have to learn not to take these kind of potions Rhia." Rhia looked at April very confused. "Go to bed now." April said tiredly. Rhia nodded and left the room.

"What happened?" Orion asked as Rhia went up to her bedroom.

"What's that on your neck?" Kaylee asked. Rhia saw images of the evening flickering through her mind.

"Stop it Jessie." Rhia said.

"Ok." Jessie said. Rhia looked at Jessie slightly surprised then went into her room.

"You're a boring sister!" Kaylee shouted.

"So?!" Rhia shouted back.

* * *

Harry had just turned over in his bed when he felt someone jump on him.

"Ah!" He said in annoyance.

"Christmas!" Emma said happily. "Come on Harry! Mum and dad said we can't open presents until you're awake!" Emma said.

"Go away!" Harry muttered. He was in no mood to open presents. He was about to pull his duvet over him when it suddenly disappeared all together. He sat up in his bed to see Emma standing casually in the middle of his room with his duvet in her hands.

"You little…" Harry muttered as he clambered out of bed. He grumbled as he followed Emma down the stairs and into the living room. The Christmas tree was richly decorated in the corner, Emma had gotten a little too carried away the other day. There were ceiling decorations filling the ceiling and there was no need for something to frost the glass, it was cold enough outside to do that naturally. Harry glanced at his parents, his mum was in his dad's arms with her usual mug of coffee. They gave Harry a smile.

"Good morning." Lily said brightly.

"Gmm mmn" Harry mumbled in reply. He still felt upset about the whole Rhia thing and he just wasn't in the mood to open presents. Emma sat down by the Christmas tree and began to separate the presents into piles.

"Harry, mum, me, mum, dad…" She said as she put the right presents in the right piles. James laughed.

"Calm down Emma." He said.

"No, it's Christmas." Emma said happily. "Me, me, Harry, Dad…" Lily rolled her eyes and put her head on James' shoulder. He turned and gave her a soft kiss that made her smile. Harry watched them, slightly disturbed but he was used to his parent's closeness. He sighed as he suddenly thought of Rhia. There wasn't any point in going to see her right now. She still probably hadn't remembered who Harry was. He sat in a chair and watched Emma moving the piles of presents around. She was like this every Christmas.

"You ok?" James asked Harry. Harry looked at his dad.

"Yeah." He muttered. James sighed and slid from under Lily. Lily gave a slight noise of protest but settled on the sofa on her own. James nodded for Harry to follow him. Harry groaned as he got out of his comfortable sitting position and followed his dad to the kitchen.

"Are you sure you're ok?" James asked, "I know Rhia did some stupid things over the past few days-"

"It's only because I cheated on her." Harry said as he sat down in a seat in the kitchen.

"You did what?" James asked shocked. "I thought you liked her too much to cheat on her."

"Well, it wasn't my fault, there was this cursed mistletoe. If you don't believe me Ron and Hermione were there." Harry said at his dad's expression.

"No I believe you." James said. "And Rhia didn't take it well I guess." He said.

"Well, no. Someone took photos of me kissing everyone that I kissed. But they conveniently forgot to put in the mistletoe." Harry muttered. "So Rhia thinks I actually cheated on her. She won't listen to me." Harry said. James scowled but Harry felt better. Someone who was listening but wasn't blowing up at him for accusing him of cheating or betraying.

"Well, We think Rhia took the potion at about lunchtime. So she'll remember you at lunchtime. Just talk to her and explain everything to her" James said.

"That's what I was going to do. I hate not being with her." Harry said. James smiled and clapped Harry on the back.

"You feel better?" He asked. Harry nodded. "Good" James said with a smile. "Lets go and see if your sister has made peace with your mum yet." Harry smirked slightly and got up. He went into the living room with his dad but Emma and Lily were perfectly silent, well almost. Emma was humming Christmas songs.

"Can we open presents now?" Emma asked.

"Yeah, sure, why not." James said with a smile.

"Yay!" Emma squealed.

* * *

Jenny sighed as she stared at the Christmas tree in Grimmauld place. Lily and April had both offered to have Jenny round but she didn't want to intrude on either one of their Christmases. She was worried about Bo, he hadn't actually spoken to her for a while now and when she'd tried to go to Katie's house he'd refused to come home. Jenny got up and threw the tea in her mug down the sink. She washed up the cup and stared at the fireplace. The photo of Remus still rather prominent on the mantle piece. He was grinning at her and his usually tired face looked rather animated in that picture.

"What did I do wrong after you died?" Jenny asked the picture. She hugged herself and just stared at the picture. There was a shuffling at the door and Jenny straightened. The door opened and Mrs. Weasley came in.

"Jenny dear, are you here on your own?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Jenny nodded. "Where's Bo?"

"He went to his girlfriend's house." Jenny said. "What are you doing here?" Jenny asked uncertainly.

"I came to see if you wanted any help with anything. Hermione has everything under control at my house, surprisingly." Mrs. Weasley said. Jenny smiled.

"That's Hermione." Jenny said.

"Yes, lovely girl. Do you want me to stay here with you or would you like to come home with me?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"I'm fine here. I'm going to the Potters for dinner." Jenny said. Mrs. Weasley frowned.

"You shouldn't spend Christmas day on your own." Mrs. Weasley said.

"She won't be on her own." Came Bo's voice. He walked into the kitchen and threw a bag onto the table. Jenny smiled at Bo. He looked at Mrs. Weasley. "Everything is ok, thanks." He said. Mrs. Weasley nodded and bid them bye then Disapparated out of Grimmauld place. Bo looked at Jenny and frowned.

"How angry are you?" He asked uncertainly.

"I'm not." Jenny said.

"You're not?" Bo asked.

"Nope." Jenny said. Bo grinned, obviously relieved. Jenny stood up properly and went to hug Bo. "You're ok, that's the main thing." She said as she hugged Bo.

"I'm really sorry." He said, "But Katie's family were really nice." He said trying to get Jenny to let go. Jenny sat down and looked at Bo.

"Why did you run away Bo?" Jenny asked. Bo sat down uncertainly and didn't look at Jenny.

"Because I was upset." He said. "I don't want you going out with someone who isn't dad!" He said.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" Jenny asked. Bo shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't think you'd listen." Bo said.

"Bo, I'm your mum. Of course I'm going to listen." Jenny said. Bo looked at her sceptically.

"A lot of people don't take me seriously because of what I am." Bo said.

"And you think that matters to me, Bo?" Jenny asked, "Look who I married. Your dad. He was a werewolf. I got disowned for loving him. I'm not going to dismiss your opinion." Jenny said. Bo looked at the table guiltily.

"I'm sorry." He muttered. "But don't go out with anyone please." He said, looking at her pleadingly.

"I'm not going to fall in love with someone else, if that's what you mean." Jenny said, "In my life, it's only you and your dad…was your dad." Jenny corrected herself. Bo laughed slightly.

"I have a present for you." Bo said as he got up and ran out of the room. Jenny looked at the door curiously as Bo came in holding a rather large box under his arm. He put it on the table in front of Jenny and sat down. "I got a bit of help getting the money to get it but I really wanted to get it for you." He said. Jenny looked at him curiously and started to unwrap the box. She pulled the lid off the box. There was a long brand new racing broom inside the box as well as another smaller box.

"Bo." Jenny gasped. Bo seemed to be going slightly red. Jenny looked at the broom, it wasn't the best broom but it made no difference to Jenny, a Nimbus two thousand. She rested it on the table and got out the smaller box. She opened it up and the first thing she saw was something glittering and red. She pulled out three different masks, a red one, a blue one and one with a few singed peacock feathers around them.

"I knew how much those masks meant to you so the other day I went back to the old house and did some salvaging." Bo said. Jenny blinked back some tears and hugged Bo.

"Thanks Bo." She said. Bo gave her a smile and looked at her beaming.

"Oh and there's these!" Bo said. He left the room again and came back holding a few larger boxes. He threw them on the table with a thunk. He lifted the tops off them and let the contents spill over the table. "Dad seemed prepared and put a fireproofing spell on these." Bo said as Jenny looked at the photos of her past. A wide grin spread on Jenny's face and she wiped some tears from one of her eyes.

"You really are the best son anyone can ask for." Jenny said to Bo.

"Nah," Bo said, "I was just…I don't know. I thought you'd be angry so I wanted to do something special. Dad would have wanted it." Bo said with a smile.

* * *

Rhia pulled on her hiking boots and then grabbed her long black coat. She loved her coat, it made her look a bit taller and unlike a lot of clothes made her look slimmer. She wanted to get out of the house. Everything that she did the previous night was plaguing her. Feelings of incredible guilt was racking her body as she thought of Harry, she just needed to get out of house and just…be free for a while. And besides playing quidditch and playing the piano there was another thing that she could do that wasn't going to mean she'd have to be in the house.

"I'm going out!" Rhia shouted into the house. Sirius appeared in the hallway from the kitchen.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"To see Pegasus." Rhia said. Sirius looked at her sceptically. "I haven't seen him since two days ago, I have to go and exercise him!" Rhia said.

"Fine. We're going to the Potters at two so just go straight there." Sirius said.

"Ok." Rhia said, she pulled on her Gryffindor scarf.

"Where are you going? Can we come?" Kaylee asked running out of the living room with Jessie.

"No-" Rhia saw her dad's expression. He was still very annoyed from the previous night. "Alright, is that alright dad?" Rhia asked.

"As long as you look after them, and don't leave them on their own." He said.

"Alright, come on Jaylee," Rhia said opening the door. Kaylee and Jessie grinned and pulled on their coats and gloves. Rhia knew they were itching to go outside and have a snowball fight, Orion had stolen the snow in the garden to make a sort of half pipe so he could 'snowboard' on it with a spare skateboarding deck. Rhia walked towards the Potter house with Jessie and Kaylee giggling behind her. Under all their winter clothes all Rhia could see were two lines where their eyes were and their necklaces hanging on their coats. They came to the road that went to the Potter house and when they got halfway between the house and the town she turned down a thinner smaller snow covered track. It soon fizzled into nothing and the snow crunched under foot.

"AH!" Kaylee screamed as she slid down the slope of the hill. She slid to the bottom and lay on her back. Jessie laughed and Rhia sighed.

"That's why I wear hiking boots Kaylee." Rhia said.

"But that's just boring! What's the point in doing that?" Kaylee said. Jessie coughed and Kaylee looked at Jessie then laughed. Rhia looked at her sisters.

"What!" Rhia asked.

"Jessie said that you're just annoyed." Kaylee said.

"I'm not annoyed!" Rhia said, "Well I am because I had to bring you two."

"Only because you got Hickle!" Kaylee said.

"Hickie" Jessie corrected in a quiet voice.

"Yeah a Hickie!" Kaylee said, "On your neck!" Rhia put a hand to her neck,

"How do you know about that?" Rhia asked self-consciously. Jessie and Kaylee looked at Rhia innocently. Jessie pulled Kaylee to her feet and they linked arms as they followed Rhia to Pegasus' paddock.

"We were staring at it last night when you were asleep." Kaylee said. Rhia turned to the twins.

"You were in my room!" Rhia nearly screamed. The twins both gave her identical grins. "How many times have I told you to stay out of it?"

"We wanted to talk to you." Kaylee said pouting.

"About what?" Rhia asked. She started walking again.

"Harry-"

"Don't talk to me about him." Rhia muttered. "Stupid cheating-"

"He didn't cheat on you" Kaylee said quickly to get Rhia's attention. Rhia ignored her and went to where the white winged horse paced impatiently in his paddock. There were muggle-repelling charms around that Lily and James had put up for Rhia so that no muggles saw Rhia's horse. Pegasus neighed and pawed the ground. Rhia jogged over and climbed onto the fence. Pegasus stretched out his wings and nuzzled Rhia. She smiled as she kissed her horse's nose.

"Hey." She whispered to the horse. "Impatient are we?" Pegasus snorted in reply. Rhia laughed. Kaylee and Jessie just stood on the other side of the gate awestruck. They had always loved Pegasus but never usually came down with Rhia to see him. Rhia turned around and looked at her sisters.

"Do you want a ride?" She asked them. Jessie and Kaylee nodded frantically. Rhia turned to Pegasus. "Behave and be nice." She said hitting the horse gently on the neck. Pegasus snorted again and pawed the ground.

"Come on." She said to her sisters. Kaylee stayed back while Jessie ran forwards and put her arms over Pegasus' back. She was still too small to get on so Rhia helped her up. Rhia slapped Pegasus' flanks to get him flying. He went into a trot and soon lifted into the air. Jessie screamed in excitement and wrapped her arms around the horse's neck. Rhia laughed and turned to Kaylee.

"Is he safe to ride?" Kaylee asked, climbing onto the fence.

"Perfectly safe." Rhia said. Kaylee watched her twin worriedly. Rhia laughed and turned to look towards the Potter house. She saw a figure running down then slide down the hill.

"Oh crap." Rhia muttered. Kaylee turned.

"What?" She asked.

"It's Harry." Rhia said. She turned and looked in the air. She put her fingers to her mouth and whistled for Pegasus. He flew down and landed gently on the floor. Jessie had a huge grin plastered on her face. She slid off Pegasus. Rhia started for her horse when Harry called her name.

"Rhia! Wait, Rhia!" He shouted. He jumped over the fence with one hand on the top of it. He grabbed Rhia's hand and pulled her around.

"Go away Harry." Rhia said shaking off Harry.

"No," He said sternly. "I want to talk to you about last night."

"What's there to tell you?" Rhia asked.

"Oh lets see?" Harry said pretending to be clueless "Jordan!" He said.

"I was under the influence of a potion!" Rhia said.

"Why did you do that anyway?" Harry asked. "What happened exactly?" Rhia looked into Harry's eyes and tried to fight the charm they held over her.

"Rhia got a hickle." Kaylee said with a grin, "I mean a hickie." Harry looked at Kaylee then slowly turned to Rhia. Rhia was no longer looking at him.

"Rhia?" Harry asked for confirmation. Rhia didn't answer. Harry put a hand to her scarf and pulled it off. Rhia felt the cold air touching her neck and shivered but Harry looked rather angry with her. He threw the scarf back at her and turned around.

"I'll see you two later." Harry said to the twins. "I have something for you two." Kaylee and Jessie nodded.

"Harry." Rhia said lamely.

"No, me kissing a few girls under mistletoe is nothing compared to this Rhia." Harry said.

"I was under the influence of a potion." Rhia protested.

"And you wouldn't have had the potion if you'd just tried to talk to me Rhia, I would have told you everything. I'll see you later" He said angrily. He headed back to his house. Kaylee and Jessie then turned to Rhia once Harry had left. Rhia kicked a lump of snow and turned to Pegasus.

"I'm sorry Rhia." Kaylee said.

"Just be quiet." Rhia said. She sounded hurt and Kaylee frowned slightly.

"I didn't mean to tell him." Kaylee said.

"Just shut up about it ok!" Rhia said turning around. "I don't want to think about it."

"Ok." Kaylee said quietly. Jessie cuddled her sister to help comfort her. Rhia mounted Pegasus and clicked her tongue and jabbed her heel gently into his side. Pegasus started off slowly around the paddock before Rhia instructed him to begin flying.

* * *

Harry watched the TV with Bo. There was some movie that he'd watched before, something like the Nightmare before Christmas. Some stupid movie that Emma sometimes made him watch. Now he was watching it on the TV voluntarily. Emma was with Orion and they were huddled around the Hi-fi stereo. They were whispering and planning something but Harry ignored them. He looked determined at the TV. He couldn't believe what Rhia had done. It was one thing kissing Hermione in order to get free of curse Mistletoe but to kiss someone because they were annoyed! Harry held the remote even tighter and moved his legs onto the sofa.

"I don't understand girls." Harry said to Bo.

"Neither do I." Bo said. "I mean I really like Katie but I know I can't love her because, well…" Bo stopped talking and looked towards Emma. Harry glanced at his sister before looking at Bo.

"Emma's an idiot" Harry said quietly.

"No, she just said some stuff. I know I don't have a chance anyway because she'd never go out with a werewolf" Bo muttered quietly so Emma couldn't hear.

"What?" Harry asked Bo. Bo made a motion for Harry to ignore what he just said.

"Nothing, we just had an argument that got a bit carried away." Bo said.

"So that's why you're not talking to each other?" Harry asked. Bo nodded. The door to the living room opened and the sound of the adults laughing in the kitchen could be heard. Kaylee and Jessie, as far as Harry knew, were in Emma's room trying to get near Emma's new TV. Rhia came in and looked at Harry. Bo got up and left the room after giving Rhia smile.

"Thanks." She said quietly. Bo nodded as a reply while Harry just stared at the TV. "Harry can we talk?" She asked after a few minutes of silence between them. Emma and Orion turned around and grinned at each other. Orion shut the cassette player and left the room. Emma soon followed, switching off the TV as she left. Harry sighed and turned to Rhia.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm really sorry." Rhia said, "I didn't mean whatever happened yesterday to go so far." She said. Harry looked at her sceptically.

"Really? Because I get the impression that you weren't exactly stopping it." He said, looking at the dark bruise like circle on Rhia's neck. She put a hand to her neck and covered it up.

"I didn't know you were my boyfriend last night, as far as I was concerned you were just my friend and I was still single." Rhia said. Harry looked at Rhia and scowled.

"I don't know Rhia." Harry muttered.

"Harry, I'm sorry. It's not like you didn't cheat on me." Rhia said. Harry looked at Rhia seriously.

"I wasn't cheating on you. I was forced to! A kiss with Hermione and the others is slightly different. There was cursed Mistletoe, if you'd have been there you would have understood!" Harry said to Rhia. Emma and Orion looked at each other. Orion held a remote control in his hand, pointed into the Living room.

"Not yet" Emma whispered.

"What, so even Ron just let you?" Rhia asked.

"Yes, he was right there. Those photos that you have, they just show my head and the girl's head. It doesn't show the mistletoe or Ron or anyone else." Harry said. There was silence between the two.

"Now?" Orion whispered. There was a burst of laughter from Sirius and Emma nodded. Orion pointed the remote at the stereo and the play button went down on the cassette player. There was silence for a moment before some music started. It was from Emma's Disney tape. Rhia and Harry looked at the Stereo and Rhia muttered something.

"_Percussion, strings, wind, words_…_There you see her, sitting there across the way-_" came a Jamaican voice. Emma grinned and peeked into the living room. "-_She don't got a lot to say but there's someting about her-_" She prayed that this would work.

"I'm sorry." Rhia muttered. "If Ron was there then-"

"_-And you don't know why but you're dying to try you wanna kiss the girl_" There was silence while the song kept playing. Emma and Orion looked at each other. "_Yes you want her, look at her you know you do, possible she wants you two, there is one way to ask her. It don' take a word, not a single word go on and kiss the girl-_" Orion scowled at the lack of noise from the living room. He pushed the door open just a tiny bit and looked at the sofa. Harry and Rhia weren't there. "_Sing with me now, shalalalalala my oh my, look like the boy too shy aint gonna kiss the girl, shalalala aint that sad, too bad he gonna miss the girl_"

"They've gone missing!" Orion hissed to Emma. Emma went into the doorway and looked in.

"Oh crap." She muttered. "They're up to something." She poked her head in and felt something hit her in the face. "AH!!" She screamed. She wiped her face and looked at her fingers. Cream! She heard Rhia and Harry laughing. "YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Emma screamed at them.

"Nice look by the way." Rhia gasped. She was holding her side. Orion had dashed off before he could be hit with cream. Emma stormed out of the living room leaving Harry and Rhia on their own. Their laughing subsided quickly and they looked at each other.

"Nice shot." Harry said, waving a hand absently to the door. Rhia smiled and tried to look away from Harry. He looked a bit calmer then before. Less angry.

"-_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon, boy you better do it soon, no time will be better-_"

"Um, so are we ok on everything?" Rhia asked. She was glad they'd talked things out. They'd whispered to each other once it became evident that Emma and Orion were listening. She was still uncertain as to whether Harry wanted her back though.

"Um, yeah"

"-_She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl-_" The music went on. Harry felt suddenly awkward and too hot to say anything. He never felt so awkward with Rhia before. He didn't know what to do. He was inclined to go with the song that Emma had set playing but he didn't know.

"_-Shalalalala don't be scared, you got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl, shalalalalaaa, don't stop now, don't try and hide it how you wanna kiss the girl-_" Harry gave in he leant forwards and pressed his lips against Rhia's. She was surprised to say the least, she wasn't expecting it at all. She thought Harry would still be too angry with her.

"_-Shalalalalala float along and listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl. Shalalalalaa hear the music play, but the music say you gotta kiss the girl._" Rhia put her arms around Harry's neck and pulled him closer. She felt Harry push her gently towards the sofa and soon her legs hit it and she stopped. Harry didn't. After a few seconds Rhia fell backwards onto the sofa, letting go of Harry in surprise. Harry smiled and Rhia grinned. She held onto the front of Harry's shirt and pulled him onto the sofa and nearly on top of her. She kissed him hungrily as Harry's hands went to her jumper and slowly began to pull it upwards.

"I don't think you need this." Harry muttered. Rhia laughed as he pulled her jumper off then slowly worked at her t-shirt underneath. Rhia lifted her arms and let Harry pull her shirt off as well.

"Me neither." She whispered. Harry pressed Rhia down on the sofa and let his hands wonder her body, while Rhia's hands became slightly tangled in Harry's hair.

* * *

**A/N:-ok, it's like 1 minute past midnight for me, so I thought i'd update cause i'm unlikely to have time later, it is therefore technically CHRISTMAS on this side of the pond (aka the Atlantic). Not really feeling the x-mas cheer but what can we do eh? Emma's got a great reaction to toys eh? She's a cool character, really complex and has issues man, serious issues (You'll see in a few chapters time). Harry and Rhia are officially still a couple and the next chapter there is the talk on the birds and the bees given by all of their parents, which was rather fun to write. So i hope you guys all have a great christmas and have a great day stuffing urselves with food and other goodies. Get great presents and have a good time**


	35. Lily and Petunia

**Lily and Petunia**

"There is no need to feel upset about anything." Jenny said to Sirius. "It's perfectly normal to feel annoyed when your daughter is upset."

"Or not talking to you." Lily muttered as she had another drink. The adults were getting rather tipsy. It was dark outside, the snow was falling thickly outside. James gave Lily a kiss and hugged her.

"Don't worry, Emma will come round." He said. April gave Lily a sympathetic look.

"Yeah, she's just going through a difficult time." April said.

"If that's what you want to call it." Lily muttered.

"Well she's not talking to me either." Bo put in as he went to the fridge to get a drink. He was on his way out when the adults looked at him.

"What?" Jenny asked. "Emma's not talking to you?" Bo shook his head.

"She hasn't been for a month or so now. No big loss." He said as he headed out. Sirius sighed and was about to say something when they heard Orion shouting in alarm.

"AAAAAHHH!!!" Orion shouted. The adults got up and head into the hallway to see Orion and Emma wrestling over the door.

"Let me see!" Emma said.

"No, it's too disturbing!" Orion said, keeping the door closed.

"Oh come on, I'm older then you." Emma said.

"What's happening?" James asked. Emma and Orion suddenly both turned to look at the adults innocently.

"Nothing" They both said together. Lily scowled and went to the door.

"What's happening?" Lily asked.

"No, don't go in there." Emma said as Lily opened the door. She opened the door and saw Rhia pulling on one of Harry's jumpers while Harry was pulling on his t-shirt. Lily closed the door and looked at James.

"Ok." Lily said slowly. "Um…"

"What's going on?" Sirius asked. "It's Rhia isn't it?" He asked. He reached for the door as well. Lily tried to stop him but he opened the door. The first thing he noticed was Rhia's shirt half way across the room. He looked at Harry and Rhia on the sofa.

"Hi dad." Rhia said almost nervously.

"You!" Sirius said to Harry. Harry scrambled to his feet and ran from the room. Sirius caught him around the waist and they both fell to the floor

"I didn't do anything." Harry said.

"Sirius!" April shouted in alarm. She went to Sirius to help Lily pull him off Harry. James pulled Harry to his feet while Jenny just tried to keep the children clear. Harry stumbled back into the wall and looked at Sirius fearfully.

"Where did you touch her!" Sirius asked Harry angrily. The two mums trying their hardest to keep Sirius back. Rhia ran out of the room, earning a curious look from Bo and Emma. Rhia stood next to Harry.

"I didn't touch her anywhere…" Harry stopped slightly, "dodgy." He finished uncertainly. Sirius struggled against Lily and April.

"Sirius! Remember what we talked about." April said.

"He touched my daughter, I won't let that happen."

"That's it." Jenny said tiredly. "Impedimenta!" She said pointing her wand at Sirius. Sirius froze and Lily and April let go of him.

"Thank you." April said as she straightened properly.

"Um, I'm going to my bedroom." Harry said slowly. James gave him a warning look and he stayed where he was.

"Kids in the living room." James said. Harry started for the living room but James forced him to stay. April stopped Rhia from going anywhere.

"Bo, do you mind looking after them?" Lily asked him kindly.

"Of course not." Bo said. He went into the living room. "Nice knowing you two." Bo said to Rhia and Harry with a smirk. Rhia gave him a sneer and went back to Harry.

"Harry, you better stand back a bit when we unfreeze Sirius." April said. Harry nodded and made sure that Rhia was between him and Sirius. "Finite Incantatum." Sirius stumbled slightly and got to his feet. He glared at Harry but didn't make any movement towards him.

"Ok." April said, "We're going to sort this out."

"Fine. Harry stay away from Rhia." Sirius said.

"Sirius!" April said.

"No, lets do this this way." James said. He looked at Rhia and Harry. "No sex until you're married. Not under this roof, not under Sirius' roof, at Grimmauld place, Hogwarts or anywhere else until you two have a made a life long commitment." James said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"But we're not going to get married…I think." Rhia said.

"We love each other." Harry said.

"Your dad and I waited." Lily said.

"But my parents didn't." Rhia said. Glaring at her parents.

"How do you know that?" James asked.

"Oh come on." Rhia said. "I'm fifteen and they've been married for fourteen years. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what that means." April scratched her head as Sirius looked at April.

"You told her?" Sirius asked

"Um, yeah." April said uncertainly. The other adults looked at April. "Well I don't see the harm in them sleeping with each other." Harry grinned at April.

"Take that look off your face Potter." Sirius snapped at Harry. Harry wiped the grin off his face immediately.

"But we do." Lily said. "Harry you are not to have sex with anyone until you're married."

"Who said we were going to have sex?" Rhia asked.

"Why do you have Harry's jumper on?" Sirius asked Rhia. Rhia shifted uncomfortably and returned to Harry's arms. "No sex and that's final! No touching inappropriate places, no kissing anywhere but the face and no pieces of clothing is to be removed from each other's bodies, understood!" Sirius demanded.

"Yes." Rhia muttered.

"Harry?" James demanded.

"Fine. Alright." Harry grumbled.

"Good." Sirius said. He returned to the kitchen with James. April and Lily looked at each other before Lily returned to the kitchen as well with Jenny. April hung back slightly and looked at Rhia and Harry.

"For all it's worth, I really don't care as long as you don't get pregnant." April said. She put her hand into her pocket and took out a scrap of parchment. She put it into Rhia's hand before joining the other adults. Rhia looked at Harry and then opened up the parchment.

"Point wand at abdomen and say the following charm. Inhibitus Pregnatum." Rhia read. She started laughing and looked at Harry.

"What do you want to do after that highly embarrassing encounter?" Harry asked. Rhia grinned and kissed Harry on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her and then picked her up. "I thought so." He said. He lifted her up the stairs, while Rhia laughed.

"Don't. I'm too heavy." Rhia said.

"No you're not." Harry said with a smile. He pushed the door to his bedroom open and went to the bed. Rhia grinned and pulled him on top of him as he kissed her.

* * *

"Well it's time that we left I think." Sirius said.

"Yeah, me too. As of today I am in hiding from Voldemort." Jenny grumbled.

"No talk of Voldemort today please." James said. Lily had long since gone to bed. Something had made her feel a bit ill. That and she'd had a bit too much to drink.

"I'll get the children." April said with a yawn. Sirius nodded. Jenny and April went to the living room and opened the door. There were sleeping children all over the room. Jessie was asleep with her head on Bo's lap and she was using his arm as a kind of teddy bear. Kaylee was curled up on a large comfy chair. Orion was sprawled out on the floor and Emma had her head on Orion's back. The only two people missing were Harry and Rhia.

"Bo." Jenny whispered. Bo frowned and opened his eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Home." She whispered. Bo nodded and slowly slid from underneath Jessie's head and tried to pry her grip on his arm loose. April smiled and went in and picked up Jessie with a little bit of difficulty. Jessie put her arms around April and was content sleeping on April with her head on April's shoulder.

"I'll see you soon." Jenny said.

"Alright, have a good journey. I think there may be an order meeting soon." Jenny nodded and disapparated. Bo grabbed his coat and said bye to April before disapparating. Sirius came in tiredly and looked at April. He scanned the children on the floor.

"We'll take the twins but leave Orion here." He said. April laughed silently.

"He'll feel loved." April said. Sirius shrugged.

"Where's Rhia?" Sirius asked.

"Three guesses." April said. Sirius turned and went up the stairs to Harry's bedroom. April followed and watched as Sirius opened the door. Rhia was cuddled in Harry's arms under his duvet. Sirius frowned at first but then he broke into a smile.

"We'll leave her here as well." Sirius whispered. April nodded and went past Sirius.

"You can take Kaylee, she's heavier." April said.

"That's fine." Sirius said. They met James in the hallway.

"I'll see you tomorrow." James said to Sirius.

"Yeah, I will." Sirius said. They gave each other a brotherly hug before Sirius went to pick up Kaylee.

* * *

Lily sat at the breakfast table uncertainly the next morning, how to tell James, how to tell James. She watched as James got some left over bits of turkey and sat next to Emma.

"James." Lily said. He looked up with a smile.

"Yes." He said.

"Um, I have something to tell you." She said.

"What's that?" James asked. His smile disappearing at Lily's seriousness.

"We're having guests for dinner" Lily said. James laughed slightly.

"That's something really bad?" He asked.

"Yes." Lily said. "We haven't seen them for a long time and they're in town so I invited them to dinner. Now don't get angry with me, I know you hate them but please just make an effort." She said quickly. Emma looked at her mum curiously.

"Who's coming to dinner?" James asked curiously.

"Petunia-" Lily didn't get to finish her sister's name when James stood up so quickly he knocked the table slightly.

"Whoa!" Orion said putting his hands on the table and grabbing his glass of cola.

"What!" James asked. "I thought I said I never wanted to see that bitch again. Especially after when we had to-" Lily stood up and took James' hands.

"Please James, for me. I haven't had the chance to actually talk to her since mum and dad died." Lily said. James looked at Lily stiffly.

"Why do they have to come here? I thought you hated her." James said.

"Who's Petunia?" Emma asked. Lily tore her gaze off James reluctantly.

"I've invited your aunt and uncle to dinner." Lily said. Emma looked at her curiously

"I have an aunt?" She asked.

"Yes." James said, "Please say you didn't invite Dudley!" Lily winced slightly. "You did! Lily!"

"I had to invite the entire family. I want Harry and Emma to know that they've got some family!" Lily said.

"I'm happy with this family." Orion said.

"I know Orion but you're not in my family." Lily said with a smile. Orion shrugged.

"Well whoever your family is can't be worse then Nick, my cousin, because last time I saw him, he bit me!" Orion said.

"Well, you were poking him with a snooker stick." Lily said. Orion nodded in agreement as Emma burst out laughing. Lily turned back to James.

"You know what happened last time Dudley came round." James said, "I don't want to have to buy Emma another guitar. Do you know how expensive they are?" James asked.

"What?" Emma asked. The mention of her name sparking some interest in her,

"It's nothing Emma. Just last time your cousin came round he broke your guitar." Lily said. She turned back to James. "Please, just be civil. You don't have to talk. You can glare at Vernon all you like."

"I can't believe you're still making efforts after everything that Petunia did to you." James said.

"Please James." Lily pleaded. James sighed and hugged Lily.

"Alright." He said. "I'll make an effort but I'm not saying anything if I can help it." He said. Lily smiled and looked at James.

"That's all I ask." She said. James smiled and kissed Lily.

"EW! No! Not here please." Emma said suddenly looking away. Orion was also looking away. Lily laughed very slightly.

"You haven't kissed me like that for a while." Lily said. James grinned and started to kiss Lily again.

"MUM! DAD!" Came Harry's voice from the door. "PLEASE! There are innocent eyes here!" He said covering Rhia's eyes.

"I'm not innocent." Rhia said pushing his eyes away. "But not in that sense." She added quickly as Lily and James broke apart and looked at Rhia and Harry. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Ok, who wants a fry up?" She asked.

"ME!" Orion said putting up his hands.

"Please." Harry said with a grin. Lily looked at James who was looking at Lily with an approving look.

"Took you nearly eighteen years but you're finally a good house wife." James joked. Lily narrowed her eyes and hit James around the back of the head before turning to the stove. Harry looked at James with a raised eyebrow. "Yep, your mum loves me." He said with a laugh.

* * *

Harry sat in a chair in the living room while Emma sat on the arm of the chair. They both looked at each other apprehensively.

"Is he supposed to be related to us?" Emma whispered.

"Yes." Harry said back.

"How?" Emma asked. Harry shrugged. They both looked back at the boy on the sofa. He nearly took up the entire sofa on his own, hence why Emma and Harry shared a chair. Their cousin, Dudley Dursley, was looking at them with what Harry could only think of as disgust. Dudley turned his eyes to Emma and smirked slightly.

"Are you supposed to be my cousin?" Dudley asked. Emma shrugged. "You look too fit to be a freak." Emma narrowed her eyes and was about to get up but Harry held her down.

"Don't or you'll be in more trouble with mum." Harry hissed to Emma.

"If he says something like that again I will kill him." Emma said.

"Same." Harry said.

"Harry, Emma, Dudley." James said poking his head in. "Dinner's ready." He said. Harry and Emma left the room as quickly as they could. They sat down in their usual seats at the dinner table before Dudley could push them away. Lily was sitting at the table trying to talk to her sister. Emma and Harry found it difficult to try and find any sort of resemblance between the two. Their uncle Vernon appeared to have no neck as well. Emma loved his moustache though. It just made her laugh every time she looked at it. Harry had to nudge her to stop it. Dudley waddled in and plopped himself in the seat next to Harry. Harry looked at Emma who was pretending to be sick. Harry laughed and looked at his parents.

"What's for dinner?" He asked.

"Roast." James said, nodding to the chicken in the middle of the table. It appeared to have already been carved and ready to eat. Harry started to serve himself and soon the dinner was well under way.

"So how's your drill company?" James asked Vernon with a fairly tight sounding voice.

"Oh it's doing rather well. Just got a large order into the company from a Japanese company called Samsung. But I doubt you'd know who Samsung is, you being one of them and all. What is it that you do? Law Enforcement?" Vernon asked politely. Lily was watching anxiously.

"No, politics." James said.

"Oh, you're one of them. Politicians are the lowest scum of the earth." Vernon said. Emma nearly choked on a bit of potato at this comment.

"No they're not!" Emma said.

"Emma." Lily said. Emma scowled at Lily and settled down to eat again. Harry smirked slightly and looked at his parent's response. Lily looked at Petunia.

"Actually, James is the minister, the magic equivalent of the prime minister." Lily said. Petunia looked at Lily rather evilly.

"And you're what? Still a nurse." Petunia asked.

"Effectively." Lily said, "It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You were suspended mum." Emma said. Lily looked at Emma with a warning look. Petunia smirked.

"And our parents had such high hopes for you. The perfect little daughter." Petunia said. "You've disappointed them so much haven't you?" Lily looked at Petunia coldly.

"Anyway, Dudley-" James said trying to change the conversation topic.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked Petunia.

"Mum, a disappointment? Unlikely." Emma said. Petunia looked at Emma and Harry then at Lily.

"So you didn't tell them how you killed our parents?" Petunia asked. Lily closed her eyes.

"Petunia, that was nearly twenty years ago." Lily said. Harry and Emma looked at each other confused. Vernon was leaning back and drinking his wine and Petunia looked rather smug. For once she'd have a one up on her sister. Dudley was focused on the food and was shovelling as much as he could into his mouth.

"Lily didn't kill your parents." James said to Petunia. "Now can we not talk about this."

"No, lets talk about this." Emma said with a smile. "Hear how mum screwed up."

"I didn't do anything." Lily said, "Emma, please stay out of this. I didn't kill anyone." Lily said to Petunia as she got up and left the room. Emma was about to say something but Harry covered her mouth with his hand. Petunia smirked slightly.

"You were just looking for an excuse to hurt Lily weren't you?" James asked Petunia. "Honestly, she's trying to fix things and all you do is make them worse?"

"I suppose things could have been different if she hadn't gone and killed them." Petunia said bitterly.

"Lily never killed anyone and you know that Petunia, just because you're jealous." James said. He stood up and went to the door. "You can show yourselves out of the house" James went upstairs to find Lily. Harry and Emma sat at the table very aware that they were sitting with people who obviously hated magic folk.

"Um, so…dessert?" Harry asked.

"What did mum do?" Emma asked curiously. Petunia looked at Vernon who shrugged.

"Your sister." He said. "You agreed to come here." Petunia looked to Emma and seemed slightly startled at the resemblance between Emma and Lily. She hadn't actually looked at Emma.

"She killed our parents, our family, our cousins, aunts uncles." Petunia said. Emma's eyes glittered mischievously.

"How?" Emma asked.

"By not doing anything. She knew and still knows how much danger our families are in and she didn't do a thing to protect them." Petunia said. "Which is surprising seeing as our family actually worshipped the ground Lily walked on. A witch in the family was a good thing. Didn't turn out well for our parents or anyone else when they died." She said. Harry's grip on his cutlery tightened while Emma was rather enjoying herself. "She couldn't even be bothered to come to the funerals, let alone help organise them. She always made her life out to be some sort of ancient Greek tragedy. Oh the dark lord was after her, or someone was trying to kill her again, or her son was in danger and my parents supported her and called her strong and brave. Then they took pity on Potter, just because his family had died in some fire or something. Apparently losing his sister was enough to get accepted into the family straight away. Lily's just a stupid little good for nothing, getting hurt and hospitalised the number of times that she did."

"Mum is not like that, you don't know the first thing about her!" Harry snapped as he stood up. Petunia looked at him coldly.

"And what do you know about her?" Petunia asked. "Her or that dad of yours, what they do on these mission things? Did they ever tell you?" Harry looked at her.

"What do you know about that?"

"Plenty." Petunia said.

"Oh, what happens?" Emma asked eagerly.

"Emma, shut up. The order is kept secret for a reason, we're not told for a reason." Harry said. "Get out of the house like my dad said!" Harry said. Vernon nodded and stood up.

"That was a lovely dinner, despite the fact it was cooked by your kind." Vernon said. Harry glared at him.

"We're witches and wizards." Harry said.

"Freaks." Vernon said. "Come on Dudley." Dudley got up and sneered at Harry before plodding out of the room and then into the hallway. Emma followed Petunia to the hallway and watched as she put on her coat.

"Are you older then mum?" Emma asked Petunia.

"Yes." She said distantly.

"Was she always treated like they treat Harry?" Emma asked. Petunia looked at Emma as Vernon and Dudley left and got into their car outside. "You know, like he's their only child, or comparing you to him." Petunia allowed a smile to escape her lips.

"They did." Petunia said. Emma nodded and gave Petunia a smile.

"See you again sometime." She said. Petunia nodded and left the house. Emma closed the door behind her. Harry came out of the dining room and looked at Emma.

"I wonder if mum's ok." Harry said looking up the stairs.

"Who cares? I learnt loads about mum today. Enough to stop mum being unfair to me." Emma said.

"Mum is never unfair to you." Harry said.

"Tell that to me next time you get praise and I get the other end of the stick." Emma said coldly.

* * *

James held Lily in his arms as she sobbed quietly. He didn't understand why she kept trying. She did everything to get on good terms with her sister but it never worked. Why couldn't Lily just give up with her? James kissed her cheek and stroked her hair.

"Why does she always bring them up?" Lily cried. "I've never done anything to hurt Petunia but she tries to hurt me every time I try and make peace. I didn't kill my parents! Why won't she accept it?" Lily asked James.

"I don't know. Petunia is just…she's different, she's a muggle." James said. Lily looked at James.

"And being a muggle is a bad thing? I was a muggle for eleven years of my life!" Lily said.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I'm just saying she doesn't understand the things you've been through Lily." James said. "She doesn't understand the importance of having a strong family like you do." James said kissing Lily. He wiped Lily's eyes as he pulled away. "She's not worth it Lily, you should just forget about her."

"I can't. She's my sister." Lily said quietly. James sighed and brushed some of Lily's hair out of the way. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." James said, not taking his eyes off Lily. The door opened and Lily shifted her eyes from James' to the door. Harry stood at the door.

"Are you ok mum?" Harry asked rather concerned. James turned to look at his son. Lily nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm going to bed, will you be ok tidying up?" She asked Harry and James.

"Are you kidding? It was what I was born to do." James said with a grin.

"Oh dear god." Lily muttered. "Maybe I should tidy up." She said getting up. James held Lily in the bed. He pushed her back down.

"Lily, stay." James said. "Harry, Emma and I will sort it all out." Lily looked slightly reluctant to let them tidy the dining room on their own but stayed under the duvet and nodded.

"If I hear anything out of the ordinary, like a crash, I'm going to be downstairs." Lily said. Harry smirked.

"I'll make sure dad does it correctly." Harry said. Lily smiled and lay back in her bed. She picked up a tissue to wipe her nose as she felt it start to run. She didn't want to think it but she thought that she might just be starting to catch a cold.

* * *

_Harry was walking through the Hogwarts library stacks again. He slipped behind the ropes that separated off the restricted section of the library. He looked around before going to a bookshelf right opposite where he was standing, he took out a book with a dark green binding. He opened it up to a page that had a number at the bottom, page 593, he looked at the page. There wasn't anything on the page but as he looked closer he saw a scene unfolding below him. He seemed to fall into the image and landed on his feet in a large empty room. As he turned to look around through transparent images seemed to be flickering into life then disappearing. Bellatrix Lestrange cursing Remus and making him fall through the veil. There his mum lying in a hospital bed, peaceful and calm. Another there, Emma lying bleeding in some mud with Rhia standing over her looking determined, her robes ripped and torn, mud and dirt on her face and a trickle of blood going down her face, spells firing from her wand but disappearing into nothing as they left the image. The images all disappeared and Harry turned to see the veil hanging in front of him, an invisible force making it move in the windless room. _

"_He's still there Harry. You know how this will end so why fight?" came Voldemort's hiss like voice._

"_You won't win Voldemort." Harry said._

"_We'll see about that." Voldemort's voice said. Harry turned again like some force was making him do so. He was suddenly in his back garden. There was a figure standing in the gloom with a bunch of flowers in her hands. She bent over and placed them on the ground by what looked like a gravestone. Harry walked forwards and tried to put a hand on the figure but he couldn't for some reason. He walked around and saw it was Rhia, maybe a year or two older then she was now. He looked at the Gravestone._

_HARRY POTTER 1980-1997_

_LOVED SON, CHERISHED BROTHER, TREASURED FRIEND_

_SACRIFICED HIS LIFE FOR WIZARDKIND_

"_It's not going to end like this." Harry said into the darkness. He heard Voldemort chuckling._

"_We'll see Harry Potter, we'll see" Harry faded into the blackness as the Rhia in his dream gave a sob_.

* * *

**A/N:-This took like forever to read over again and post cause i'm talking to one of my frends over the net. It's soo fun talking over hte net but the mic reception is a bit fuzzy, haha. Anyway, I have a bit of time now to do this A/N. OH MY GOD PHANTOM IS SO GOOOD!!! sorry, i got the movie companion guide is absolutely awesome!! it's completely wiked!!! Thank you for all your great and brilliant reviews, I love you all so much and Charmerbelle/lisa You will get more in time. Trust. KEep up the long reviews, I LOVE them so much, cause they give me something to read and seeing as Bo has stolen the book i was reading and keep teasing me about it, i need something to read...grumble...I hate the real Bo sometimes (by the way, I named Bo Bo before the real Bo took the nickname Bo so it was total coincidence that Bo and Bo share the same name, Confusing? i thort so). Keep an eye on that dream, I totally forgot i put it there but hey! it's a cool dream don't you think? it has inspired me to write about a few more things, i got a few more storylines planed....teehee....**


	36. Emma's Rebellion

**A/N:-Before reading this chapter please take a few moments to remember those who were killed/went missing/were injured by the Tsunami in south Asia on boxing day. Please don't take life for granted, it's the only thing you have just one chance at. **

**

* * *

**

** Emma's Rebellion**

Harry sat on his bed at Grimmauld place. His parents had decided to move the entire family to Grimmauld place for the rest of the holiday. The Blacks would be joining them the next day and the Weasleys were coming that evening. Hermione had been staying with Ron and his family so she'd be coming with the Weasleys. Harry stared at the ceiling. The dream had really unsettled him. The thought of him dying at only seventeen didn't lie well with Harry for obvious reasons. He was still only sixteen, there was no way he was die in a year's time. He wouldn't let him. He sighed and closed his eyes. He pictured Rhia's face and smiled to himself. Even though she had kissed someone else at the Holyhead ball she was still perfect. Harry didn't want to know who'd kissed Rhia, well he would but he'd probably do something that he'd regret.

There was some banging coming from downstairs and there was a scream from someone that sounded awfully like Rhia. Harry bolted upright on the bed. He looked at the door, what was Rhia doing here? What had she been doing in his dream, when she had been firing spells everywhere?

"No, don't think of the dream." Harry muttered to himself. He got up and pulled on a jacket as he went to the landing. Bo had come out of his room as well and was looking at Harry curiously.

"Did you just hear Rhia screaming?" He asked

"Yeah." Harry said. The two of them went down the stairs and peered into the hallway. There were a pile of trunks laying on the floor in strange and different angles. Kaylee and Jessie were looking at each other in horror as Orion was laughing hysterically.

"Oh no." Kaylee muttered. She saw Harry and Bo and pointed at the trunks.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he came down the stairs.

"Rhia!" Kaylee said, "Is under those."

"What?" Harry asked. Bo got out his wand and lifted a few trunks in the air. Rhia was wincing slightly underneath them. "Rhia." Harry said in alarm as he quickly went to her side and lifted her up so that Bo could put the trunks back on the floor. Rhia looked like she was in quite a bit of pain.

"What happened?" Harry asked Rhia.

"Orion pushed the trunks on her!" Kaylee said.

"Kaylee!" Orion snapped.

"It wasn't funny." Rhia said in a strained voice.

"Yeah it was." Orion said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Bo asked.

"Mum and Dad want some 'Alone time'" Orion said holding his fingers in air quotes.

"Oh, right." Bo said. "Well, I'll show you to your usual rooms." Orion, Kaylee and Jessie followed Bo up the stairs. Harry watched them go and turned his gaze back to Rhia. She didn't look as though she was in as much pain anymore and looked at him rather amused.

"You like holding me don't you?" She asked. Harry smirked.

"I've only held you once before." Harry said defensively.

"Still." Rhia said with a smirk. She put her arms around Harry's neck and swung her legs off Harry's arms and stood up. "Ow." She hissed as she put her weight on her left leg. "Stupid Orion." Rhia muttered.

"Get my mum to fix your ankle. She's just upstairs, then maybe we could have some 'alone time'" Harry said with a smirk. His face getting closer to Rhia's face. She smiled.

"Maybe we could." Rhia said, she touched Harry's lips quickly. "Or maybe I could talk to Emma and we can have a girls night." She said with a grin. Harry looked rather annoyed. "Get me to your mum." She said.

"Happily." Harry said lifting Rhia up again.

"I told you." Rhia said, "You like carrying me." She said. Harry laughed.

"I think I should tell you that my mum has a cold." Harry said.

"That's fine." Rhia said.

* * *

Emma heard herself being called by someone outside her room. She sighed and rolled her eyes. She looked at the clock in the room. Her dad should be here soon. As should the Weasleys. She couldn't wait until everyone was here.

"I am being called." She muttered. Rhia laughed and nodded. They both got up and left the room.

"I wonder what it is this time." Rhia said as she chewed on a bicuit that they'd stolen from the kitchen.

"I don't know." Emma said. "If it's my mum that I swear I'm going to scream. You won't believe what I found out from my aunt." They stopped for a moment as Bo came the other way down the hall. He just stood where he was and looked at them. "Are you going to move or will I be forced to make you move?" Emma asked him coldly.

"If you ask nicely maybe I will move." Bo said. Emma continued walking and pushed Bo into the wall. Rhia looked slightly alarmed and looked at Bo curiously.

"Sorry about her." Rhia said.

"No problem, only to be expected." Bo said. Emma hesitated slightly but carried on. Rhia caught up with Emma down the stairs.

"What was that about? Aren't you and Bo talking yet?" Rhia asked.

"Why would we need to?" Emma asked.

"Just a suggestion." Rhia muttered, "Anyway, mum, aunt, what did you find out?" Rhia asked. Emma brightened up.

"Oh yeah, well apparently my mum killed some people." Emma said. "I'm not sure but according to my aunt, my mum killed their family. How cool is that?" Emma looked at a frowning Rhia.

"That's not cool." Rhia said, "You're happy about this?" Emma nodded slightly.

"It means that I have something against mum. Apparently she was the Harry of her family." Emma said.

"Hey, Harry's not that bad. He's lovely" Rhia said.

"Only because you loooooooove him." Emma teased

"Yeah, so?" Rhia asked with a smile. Emma laughed and they went int the kitchen. Lily was sitting at the table with a cup of tea in her hands. She looked a lot worse then when Rhia had seen her the previous day.

"Should you be in bed Lily?" Rhia asked. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I have to look after you kids while the others are at work." Lily said.

"What did you want?" Emma asked, crossing her arms.

"Emma, I need you to go to the corner shop quickly." She said.

"Can't Harry go?" Emma asked.

"Emma, please." Lily said. "I'll give you money and everything. We need some stuff before the Weasleys come."

"Get Harry to do it." Emma said. "It's dark."

"Emma!" Lily warned. Emma shrugged and turned to leave the room.

"I'll do it Lily." Rhia said.

"No, Rhia it's fine. Emma Potter, get here now!" Lily snapped. Emma stopped and looked at her mum. "Can't you just do this one thing for me! It's very simple and nothing too taxing." She said.

"It's cold and dark outside! I don't want to get a cold like you." Emma said. "Get Harry to do it."

"Harry is busy with something else." Lily said.

"What's he busy with?" Emma asked.

"Your mum forced him to clean the bathr-" Rhia started to say but Emma silenced her with a look. "Never mind." Rhia said taking a step back.

"Harry's doing some cleaning, and so is Bo! Now will you please just go to the corner shop and get a few bits and pieces." Lily asked. "I've asked you nicely Emma."

"Mum, I don't want to go outside, it's cold." Emma said. "I would say do it yourself but dad would probably kill me."

"So you'll do what your dad says but not me?" Lily asked. Emma looked as if she was considering things.

"Yeah." She said as she came to the conclusion.

"Why Emma? Your dad has barely been around in your childhood but you listen to him instead of me?" Lily asked.

"It's because he doesn't compare me to Harry as much as you do!" Emma said.

"I don't compare you to Harry. We've been over this." Lily said.

"We have but you never gave me a proper answer. You don't know what it's like to be the one that everyone looks down on. Everyone praises Harry and treats him like he's a god or something because he's got a scar." Emma said. Lily pinched the bridge of her nose. She really didn't want to have an argument with her daughter at that moment.

"Emma, listen, I don't compare you. I love you both equally-"

"Yeah, right." Emma said.

"Emma, maybe you should just go to the shop. I'll come with you." Rhia said desperately.

"No." Emma said. "Why don't you ever make Harry do anything like that?" Emma asked Lily.

"He's busy Emma."

"I'm sure he can take five minutes out of cleaning the bath to go to the shops."

"As opposed to five minutes out of doing nothing?" Lily asked. "Emma, forget about it. Just go to your bedroom and stay there! Don't come out until dinner is ready."

"With Pleasure!" Emma snapped at Lily. She turned on her heel and left the room. Rhia left as James apparated into the kitchen. Rhia ran out of the room and followed Emma.

* * *

Emma stormed into her bedroom at Grimmauld place. She'd had it! Enough with her brother, poor Harry this, poor Harry that. Why did her older brother have to get all the attention, didn't anyone see that she needed attention as well! She'd always been overshadowed by Harry and she was sick of it. Jessie and Kaylee were on Rhia's bed. Jessie was lying down on her front reading a magazine while Kaylee played with Jessie's hair. They looked up as Emma slammed the door.

"EMMA!" Someone shouted. Emma went to her bed and threw herself on it. Kaylee was watching her.

"Are you ok?" Kaylee asked.

"No." Emma said. She leant over her bed and picked up her guitar. She plucked a few strings when the door opened and Rhia came in.

"What was that for?" Rhia asked.

"I'm fed up! I've had enough of being thought of as less then Harry." Emma said.

"You're not." Rhia said going to Emma's bed and sitting opposite her.

"I am. Even you think that Harry's like a god." Emma said. Rhia looked at her slightly annoyed.

"Well Harry does this whole thing where people treat him better-"

"Rhia!" Emma said, cutting Rhia off, "We're talking about me not Harry!"

"Sorry. You know I love you." Rhia said. Emma put down her guitar and looked at Rhia for a moment.

"I've had enough of doing what they all want me to do." Rhia looked at Emma slightly alarmed. Jessie and Kaylee turned to see what they were talking about.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rhia asked anxiously. Emma got up and went to her temporary wardrobe and went through it. She was already wearing her favourite jeans and a fairly slim fitting shirt. She grabbed a reddy brown leather jacket and put it on. Rhia got up slightly alarmed.

"What are you doing Emma?" Rhia asked.

"I'm doing what I want to do." Emma said. She went to the desk turned dressing table and picked up a pair of her sunglasses and her purse. She got out a handful of Muggle money and went to the window.

"Emma?" Jessie asked.

"Stay out of this Kaylee" Emma said.

"It's Jessie" Jessie said.

"I don't give a shit." Emma said.

"Emma!" Rhia said, she blocked Emma's path to the window. "What are you doing?" Emma was breathing quite heavily and stared straight at Rhia.

"I want to get out, I'm sick of hiding and staying in this dump."

"You know it's for our own safety!" Rhia said.

"Not ours, for Harry's. We have to stay cooped up so my _brother_ doesn't get hurt."

"And do you want Harry hurt?" Rhia asked. Emma didn't answer. "Fine, but I'm telling our parents if you take one step out of this house." Rhia said.

"Fine." Emma said. It was winter, it was dark but that didn't stop Emma from putting on her sunglasses and then opening the window as far as it could go. Jessie and Kaylee looked at each other slightly alarmed and watched their sister bite her nails anxiously. Emma sat on the windowsill and swung her legs over the edge.

"Emma, please don't go outside." Rhia said, unable to stop herself from saying anything. Emma ignored her and caught hold of the drainpipe that ran along the side of the house. "Emma. What if you get hurt?"

"I won't. I have my wand with me."

"But you're not supposed to use magic." Kaylee said.

"Stay out of this Kaylee." Emma snapped before she dropped to the floor in a crouch. Emma got to her feet and glanced at the door of the house. She brushed herself off before heading down the street.

"Oh shit." Rhia said. She ran to the chair, got her jacket and put it on quickly. "You two, not a word to mum" She said to her sisters.

"Where are you going?" Jessie asked. Rhia copied Emma and dropped out of the window. Kaylee and Jessie got to their feet and ran to the window.

"Rhia!" Kaylee called but Rhia was already running down the street after Emma. The door opened and two girls came in. Ginny and Hermione. Kaylee and Jessie spun around quickly and looked at them.

"You're here!" Kaylee said, trying to sound happy. "When did you get here?" Hermione frowned.

"Where are Emma and Rhia?" Ginny asked.

"Bathroom." Kaylee said as Jessie said "Drawing room" Ginny and Hermione looked at them sceptically.

"Which one of you is lying?" Hermione asked. Both Kaylee and Jessie pointed at each other.

"Crap." Ginny said. Ginny looked at Hermione waiting for Hermione to think of something. If Harry found out his sister had gone for a walk he'd blow his top and if their parents found out…

"So what are we going to do?" Ginny asked Hermione. Hermione looked at the open window.

"Well, Bo's the only one allowed to do Magic, we can't tell Ron because he'll tell Harry and if we tell Harry-" Hermione faded to a stop. "We'll have to follow them"

"They could be anywhere in London." Ginny said.

"Then we search everywhere." Hermione said. She looked at the two twin girls who were sitting on their beds watching them. "Could you two possibly stay quiet for just this evening. If anyone comes in then pretend you're asleep?" Hermione said, "Just peace for one evening?" Kaylee and Jessie grinned.

"What's it worth?" Kaylee asked.

"Your sister's life." Hermione said. Jessie and Kaylee's heads bent towards each other and they whispered together for a few seconds.

"My sister and I have decided that-" Kaylee said. "You have a deal. What do you want us to do?"

"Mess up Emma and Rhia's bed and try and make it look like they're sleeping. If anyone comes in, you sleep. No one will disturb you. Stay awake until we return, ok." Hermione said. Kaylee and Jessie nodded.

"Alright." Jessie said. Hermione gave them a thankful look and turned to Ginny, who had dashed out of the room and grabbed a coat for herself and Hermione.

"Here."

"Thanks." Hermione said. She went to the window and looked out. "Now how do we get down?" Hermione glanced around and noticed the way that Emma and Rhia had gotten down. She headed out first, she was followed a few minutes later by two brooms then Ginny. Hermione looked at Ginny.

"Brooms?" Hermione asked.

"We'll fly, we'll cover so much more ground that way." Ginny said. Hermione looked at her sceptically then nodded. They each picked up a broom. Hermione couldn't ride a broom very well, probably why Ginny had given her the slower broom. They both kicked off and began to search the city.

* * *

"Emma, please go back to the house before we get into too much trouble." Rhia said as they approached the main Broadway. There were hundreds of small clubs and bars down here and Rhia hated walking down it at night.

"No one asked you to come Rhia." Emma said. Rhia walked beside Emma anxiously. She was giving up. There was no point, the most Rhia could do was to make sure that Emma didn't get hurt. They started walking along the Broadway. Rhia linked her arm with Emma's. She could face falling fifty feet off a broom, she could face Filch, she would ride thestrals, face a werewolf, heck, she could face lord Voldemort and she still wouldn't be as scared as she was now. Because all those things she knew about and could sort of understand and deal with. But a street full of drunken teens, now that was scary. Emma pulled Rhia into a small shop and looked around. It was an off-licence. Emma went to the section with the vodka on the shelves.

"Excuse me." Called the man at the counter. Rhia turned to look at him. "Aren't you a bit young?" Rhia got out an ID card that she had charmed and handed it to the man. The man looked at it. According to the ID card she would be eighteen.

"Is that ok?" Rhia asked. The man frowned but nodded. Rhia went back to Emma. Emma had picked out a bottle of vodka and took it to the counter. She got out her own ID card and some money.

"Thanks." Emma said as she took the bag with the vodka in. Rhia felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"Emma, what are you doing? Are you crazy, that stuff's as bad as fire whiskey!" She said once they were out of the shop.

"I don't care" Emma said.

"Emma!" Rhia shouted at her. Emma stopped and looked at Rhia. "Think about what you're doing! This is more then a stupid rebellion against your parents." Emma looked at Rhia, her face was void of any expression. "Please Emma, what if something happens? We're not even allowed to use our wands."

"Sorry Rhia." Emma said, she sounded sorry but Rhia got more confused as Emma lifted the bottle to her lips. Emma turned and carried on down the street. Rhia felt like pulling out her hair. Yes she was a troublemaker at school, she had inherited her father's genes but Emma was taking her troublesome reputation a little too far. Emma took another big sip of the vodka. This was followed by a cough as it burned her throat slightly. Rhia knew that Emma never drank, how was she going to be effected by the alcohol. She bit her lip anxiously and ran her hands through her hair. What was she going to do? Maybe if she led Emma towards a wizarding area, Kings Cross was about ten minutes walk away without their trunks, and Diagon Alley a little bit further away from that. No, they'd be recognised!

"Shit" Rhia muttered as she realised all she could do was follow Emma.

* * *

"I'm alright James." Lily said as he fussed over her.

"Are you sure?" James asked as he tucked Lily in for the eigth time in ten minutes. Lily held him down and looked into James' eyes.

"I'm fine. I just have a cold." Lily said.

"But what if you die?" James asked.

"I'm not going to die." Lily said.

"You've never been ill before, what if you die?" James repeated. Lily rolled her eyes and pulled James into a hug.

"I'm not going to die." Lily said. "All I need is warmth, hot drinks and rest."

"Ok, you stay here, don't stress out. I'll check on all the children and then get you a drink. And then I'm going to make sure that you don't die." James said. Lily rolled her eyes again. James kissed Lily's cheek and then left the room. He saw Harry sneaking down the hallway.

"And where do you think you're going?" James asked as Harry put a hand on Emma's bedroom door.

"No where." Harry said suddenly turning around and facing his dad. James nodded to the direction of Harry's room.

"You can see Rhia tomorrow." James said.

"But I don't understand why we have so many rules on us. You slept with people before mum." Harry said.

"That doesn't matter." James said, "Thing is we know what and whose genes you two have in you and we don't trust them." Harry grumbled as he returned to his own bedroom. James opened the door and had a look in to check that Rhia and Emma were in fact asleep. They were notorious for not sleeping. He saw Rhia fast asleep on her bed, sleeping peacefully with the duvet covering her body and most of her face. Emma was hidden under her duvet. James shivered as he felt the coldness of the room. He looked to the window and saw it wide open.

"Stupid girls." He muttered as he went to the window and closed it. He glanced at Emma's bed briefly, should he have a word to her about her argument with Lily earlier? No, wait until tomorrow. He left the room and closed the door. As soon as he left Jessie pushed the duvet off her and looked to Kaylee, in Rhia's bed. There was some faint snoring coming from Kaylee. Kaylee snored? That was new to Jessie, but usually Jessie fell asleep before Kaylee and woke up later then Kaylee.

"Kaylee!" Jessie hissed. Kaylee muttered something before returning back to her light snoring. Jessie turned to the window and ran over. She looked out of the window. Still no sign of Hermione, Ginny, Emma or her sister. She bit her lip and was about to pace again when she heard someone at the door. She ran to the bed and pulled the duvet over her, making sure all her hair was covered. She peeked under a gap in the duvet to see who it was. Harry entered the room and looked at Rhia's bed.

"Rhia are you awake?" He whispered. Kaylee let out a soft snore. Harry scowled slightly and turned around. "Obviously not." He said as he left the room. Jessie emerged from the duvet again. She switched on the side light and picked up a book that was on Emma's bedside table. She opened it up and began reading it to pass the time.

* * *

A/N:-And this chapter, my friends, is the reason i did a sequel to To The End. I kinda wrote this and thought that i liked the characters. Troublesome Emma, Goody two shoes Rhia, perfect Harry, troublesome twins. Ah, the memories...this is one of my funkiest chapters i think but that's just me. Anyway, someone said something about Samsung in a review and i just want to say, i'm a tad stupid. I was thinking of Sony at the time then changed it to Samsung at the last minute. I'll change it later, i should know it's korean, i mean, I did live opposite hte car factories in korea for like 4 years. I should know, lol. A note to Lisa (Charmerbelle) please don't give away the storyline, hehe. Everything will make sense in time, if you're confused about a dream, i'll just say it's partially Voldemort, it's partially prophetic. its just up to you guys to try and decipher which bits are prophetic. I have a few questions though, does anyone think i should concentrate more on HArry or do you guys want like more on other characters? I'm really trying to keep Hermione and Ron having an important role in this story but it's so difficult cause well...Ron and Hermione relationships don't really sit well with me and i hate writing it. oh well. I'm trying my hardest not to forget everything though but it's sooo difficult with the little time i have. PLease review to tell me what you think of this story. 


	37. Friends?

**Friends?  
**

**Rhia's PoV**

I want to go home, I really do. It's cold and Emma's scaring me so much. Why do we have to be out here, just because of some stupid argument, this wouldn't have even happened if Emma hadn't been so stubborn and had just gone to the shops like Lily had asked. The things I do for Emma! Seriously, it's amazing that I still love her as much as I do. I kept pace with Emma as she wondered down Bond Street, how had we actually gotten here…how do we get back? I felt my mind begin to panic, oh no, this was definitely not good! I looked at Emma who was looking at the various nightclubs and bars. She wasn't really stable on her feet anymore and occasionally bumped into me. Or I'd have to catch her to stop her from wondering into the road. I had to reach out for her again. This time I kept hold of her arm and let her lean against me slightly. Stupid fourteen year old!

"Looking good!" whistled a guy from the entrance of a bar. I rolled my eyes and urged Emma to keep going.

"Who was that?" Emma asked.

"No one," I said testily. "Emma, can we please go home!" I asked her.

"Why? So we can be cooped up again? So that we have to be forced to be quiet by our parents?"

"They don't do that. We only have to be quiet during the Order meetings." I said. My patience was wearing very thin.

"No, I'm not going home, ever!" Emma muttered as she continued her determined walk down the very long street.

"Please, Emma." I begged. "As your best friend, just go home."

"Rhia if you want to go home go, but I'm not going back there!" Emma said. I crossed my arms anxiously.

"I can't go home without you. Do you know much trouble I'd get into?" I asked Emma. Emma smirked slightly and at that moment I had the slightest inkling that Emma had been put into the wrong house at school. I widened my eyes slightly as Emma continued. I gathered my wits about me and followed. Hands in pocket, my right hand clenched around the end of my wand. By the time I'd caught up with Emma she was talking to some boys, who didn't look much older then seventeen. Both of them had brown hair, one darker then the other. They looked like they were dressed for a night on the town for the summer and not winter.

"So what is a girl like you doing out so late?" Asked the boy with darker hair. Emma smiled.

"None of your business." Emma said.

"You have to tell me, it's for your own safety don't you know?" The boy smirked. I rolled my eyes and tried to get to Emma a little quicker.

"You can make it your business though." Emma said with a flirtatious smile. That was it. I grabbed Emma by the back of her jacket and pulled her towards me.

"That's it, we're going." I hissed at her.

"No way! Have you seen how cute that guy is?" Emma asked, sending the boy a look.

"Who's this?" He asked before glancing at his friend. The boy with the darker hair may be cute but his friend looked, in my opinion, like a rapist.

"She's my best friend. She doesn't feel safe out here." Emma said as she returned to the guy.

"Don't worry, we'll look after you, won't we Derrick?" He asked turning to his friend.

"Of course we will." The boy called Derrick said. "We'll look after one each." He looked at me in a way I really didn't like.

"Emma." I said hesitantly. But she'd already wondered off with the other boy. "Oh crap." I muttered.

"Don't worry babes, I'll look after you real well." Derrick said coming over and was about to put his arm around me when I turned to him.

"You touch me and I will hurt you so badly you won't know what happened." I warned him before walking off after Emma. Derrick ran after me and pulled me closer to him by putting his arm around my shoulders. It was rather heavy and as I tried to get free he wouldn't let go of me. In the end I just gave up and played along for a while, hoping to god that Harry would appear out of thin air like a knight in shining armour…without the armour cause that gets cold in the winter. Emma and the guy walked down a road that led off Bond Street. I glanced down it as I turned into it with Derrick. It was dark, a little smelly and not very well lit. If I didn't know any better, these boys that we had found were up to no good. I looked towards Emma to see her sharing a drink that the boy had given her. Not good, so not good!

"Emma!" I shouted as I tried to get free of Derrick's grip. He didn't let me go, instead he pushed me into a wall and held me there. I looked into his eyes and tried my hardest to do something with his mind. I knew my mum had the ability to screw up someone's mind, why couldn't I?

"Emma!" I shouted again. This time I saw Emma turning around.

"Rhia." She replied with some urgency.

"Oh, don't worry, they're just getting close." Said her guy, as Derrick seemed to get closer.

"She's dating my brother!" Emma snapped. She seemed to suddenly become sober then I heard some kind of struggle. No…

"This is going to be very fun." Derrick growled. I closed my eyes tightly and turned away in disgust, he was going to try and do something wasn't he? Where was Harry?!

"Stupefy!" Came a voice I thought I'd never be happier to hear. I felt Derrick's weight drop to the ground and in the entrance of the street was Hermione and Ginny with some brooms. Hermione had her wand out.

"Hermione!" I cried happily, "Ginny."

"Where's Emma?" Hermione asked.

"There-" I turned to point at where she had been but wasn't any longer. "She was there." I started running down the street. Ginny launched herself into the hair while Hermione came after me. "Emma!"

"Rhia! Hermione!" Ginny shouted from the air. We looked up and she pointed to the next road before disappearing. Hermione and I turned the corner just to see Ginny knock out the guy with her broom. Emma was lying unconscious on the floor. I ran over and knelt on the cold pavement.

"Emma?" I asked. I put my head against her chest. It was rising and there was a heartbeat. That was good. "Oh crap, what do we do?" I asked turning to Hermione. She was glancing around.

"Take her to the nearest Hospital. Come on, I know where it is, the sooner we get there the sooner we can get Emma conscious again." Hermione said.

"How do we do that?" Ginny asked. "Four girls, two brooms." She said. Hermione rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You call an ambulance!" Hermione said.

"A what?" Ginny and I asked at the same time.

* * *

I guess Ambulances could be fun if you weren't so concerned about whether your friend was going to live or not. Ginny had followed on a broom so that we didn't have to explain why we had brooms in the middle of London. She'd taken the one that Hermione had been using so Hermione travelled with me, being the only muggle born here. At the hospital we'd been told Emma had to have her stomach pumped, nothing unusual in people our age apparently. Then we took her home. It was rather interesting trying to get her into bed again. I climbed up the side of the house and knocked on the window. The curtains parted and Jessie's face suddenly appeared in the window, surprising me so much I nearly fell off the wall. She threw the window open and caught my arm.

"Thanks." I said as I climbed in.

"The others?" She asked. I held my hand up to silence her then looked out of the window. Between the three of us, me Hermione and Ginny, we managed to get a very sleepy Emma back into the room and then into her bed. Ginny was the last to come into the room. She shut the window shivering like crazy.

"Here" Jessie said offering Ginny my bathrobe to warm her up.

"Thanks." Ginny said taking it. Jessie smiled and turned to me.

"Are our parents awake?" I asked her. Jessie shook her head.

"They're at home remember." Jessie said.

"Oh yeah, Potters?" I asked. Jessie shook her head. I nodded with a smile. Hermione let out a tired sigh.

"Well, lets warm up for a while. Where's Kaylee?" She asked. Jessie pointed to my bed, where Kaylee was fast asleep. I couldn't help smiling and turned to Jessie.

"Come on." I said pulling her towards me in a sort of hug while we walked. Jessie grinned and let me lead her down stairs. I didn't really want to think about Emma at all. She'd gone too far that night and I just didn't want to think about it. In the kitchen I glanced at Hermione and Ginny.

"Does anyone know how to make Hot Chocolate?" Ginny asked uncertainly. Jessie grinned and put her hand up before disappearing away to start making us some hot drinks. Ginny and I turned to Hermione

"What?" Hermione asked.

"You don't know how to cook?" I asked her slightly amused

"Well I do…but Hot Chocolate is a little too complicated for me." Hermione said awkwardly. "Don't tell anyone that." She added quickly after.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe with me." I said.

"But as for me-" Ginny said with a smirk. We started laughing but were quickly told off by Jessie, who attempted to hit me with a mug.

I never really thought anything of Jessie, until I tasted her hot chocolate. Oh, so nice. She fell asleep at the table while Hermione and Ginny had gone to bed a while ago. I sat in the kitchen just thinking about things. I'm not exactly sure what had happened tonight but I never wanted it to happen again. Emma had really scared me when she decided to go out. She was taking things a bit too far and it was really beginning to frustrate me. I didn't know what to do, but I knew that none of the adults could find out, neither could Harry or Ron. I scowled into my mug and put it down. I got up and touched Jessie's shoulder. She grumbled slightly.

"Jessie, you have to go to bed." I whispered.

"I am in bed." Jessie muttered.

"No, you're in the kitchen." I laughed. Jessie lifted her sleepy head and looked around. She grumbled and sluggishly got up and made her way up the stairs. I followed her but stopped at my room. I looked in and looked at my bed. I had no qualms about sharing a bed with Kaylee but sharing a room with Emma…

I just didn't feel like being near her at the moment. First Bo, now me, Emma was losing her friends quicker then anyone I ever knew. I quickly changed before leaving the room and quietly walked to Harry's room and pushed the door open.

"Harry?" I whispered. There was movement in one of the beds and I saw Harry sitting up in his bed. He smiled slightly. "Weren't you asleep?"

"No." Harry said. I grinned and closed the door. I went to his bed and slipped under the covers. I was met by the warmth of the bed and his arms. I pressed myself against him and closed my eyes.

"Why weren't you asleep, it's like four in the morning." I whispered.

"I was thinking about you." Harry said. I could tell he was holding something back though. I looked at him in the dark and into his green eyes. He wasn't wearing his glasses so there wasn't any form of reflection from them.

"And?"

"Voldemort." Harry grumbled. I looked at him alarmed.

"What happened?" I asked. I kissed his cheek and brushed some of his hair away from his face, revealing his scar.

"Nothing." Harry mumbled. He took my hand away from his forehead and flattened his hair over his scar.

"Harry, it's me." I said.

"I know." He muttered. "And I will tell you, but not right now."

"You had another dream didn't you?" I asked him. Harry nodded. I rested my head on his shoulders and closed my eyes. There were a few minutes of silence in which I very nearly got to sleep.

"Aren't you going to tell me off for not trying harder with occlumency?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Nope." I whispered. Harry wrapped his arms around me and turned slightly "Good night Harry." He laughed quietly.

"Night." He muttered, followed by a gentle kiss on my lips.

* * *

I sat in the kitchen waiting for breakfast…well Lunch if you want want to get really technical. It wasn't really much of a wait, I had Harry to keep me company and his lips. We would have talked about things but I could see James under my dad's pay. Try and get something on us. I knew Harry's parents were just as concerned and worried as my parents but only my dad really showed it. I pressed my lips against Harry's and grinned as he tried to kiss me back. The door opened and I looked over Harry to see Emma standing in the doorway. Emma looked at me with a slightly pleading look but I looked away and rested my head against Harry's shoulder.

"Rhia." Emma said tiredly. Harry stopped trying to kiss me and released me so that I could talk to Emma. I didn't want to talk to Emma. I wanted to sit here on Harry's lap. Even being under scrutiny from his parents was better then having to talk to Emma.

"Aren't you going to talk to her?" Harry whispered. I stifled a sigh of frustration and looked at Ginny, who sat reading the Prophet. She gave me a thumbs up before getting engrossed in the newspaper.

"Lunch will be ready in ten minutes you two." Lily said from the stove. All morning James had been arguing with Lily to let him cook. When he actually picked up a spoon to try and help Lily, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and myself decided to intervene. James grumbled a back up statement that no one managed to get.

I didn't even look at Emma as I left the kitchen. I stopped in the hallway and looked at Emma.

"What do you want?" I asked her. Emma rubbed her head slightly, she looked a lot paler then usual.

"I'm really sorry." She said.

"For what?" I asked her coldly. She picked up the change in my tone and looked at me.

"For whatever I did last night. I can't remember it but I'm really sorry." Emma said quietly. She glanced at the door before taking my arm and leading me to our room. Kaylee was still fast asleep in my bed. Lazy girl. I sat on my bed, trying not to sit on my sister and looked at Emma.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Oh, what the getting drunk bit, meeting random guys who could have tried to rape us or you passing out and having to be sent to a muggle hospital!" I snapped.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You had to go to a stupid muggle hospital! Do you know how worried I was for you yesterday!" I told her. "You done stupid things before but never again Emma." I said standing up. "I'm not going through another one of your stupid decisions." Emma stood up as well. She took my arm but I pulled it free.

"Rhia, please. I promise I'll stop doing stupid things. I just can't lose you as a friend as well." She said. I tried not to go against my instinct of telling Emma not to worry, I'd always be her friend and all that kind of stuff but she'd pulled me into enough trouble and I was actually fed up with it.

"Tough." I said. Kaylee shifted slightly under me and turned, knocking me off the bed. Kaylee looked at me sleepily then grinned.

"You're home!" Kaylee said happily.

"Yep." I grumbled as I got to my feet. I didn't look at Emma at all as Kaylee jumped out of bed and ran out of the room. I started for the door when I thought I heard Emma sob. I bit my lip uncertainly. She's an idiot, she's trying to get to you like she does to anyone else, I told myself. I wouldn't put it past Emma to treat me like that as well. I mean she treat Bo like a piece of sh…poo. And he was one of Emma's closest friends. I turned around and pulled Emma into a hug.

"Just don't do anything like that again." I muttered as Emma hugged me back.

"Thanks." She said. I pulled away and frowned.

"Stay here, I'll get you something to eat. You look really ill." I said.

"No, I'm fine-"

"If your mum sees you she'll check you over and she'll figure it out straight away." I said. I pushed Emma into the bed. "Stay ok." Emma nodded as if scared that I'd suddenly change my mind. She stayed in bed as I left the room. I entered the kitchen and looked at Ginny.

'How is she?' Ginny mouthed.

'Ok' I mouthed back. Ginny smiled with relief. I gave Harry a quick kiss as I passed and went to Lily.

"Can I have some food please?" I asked sweetly. Lily looked at me with a smile and put a hand on my head.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Hm…" I love Lily, I really do. She's the greatest godmother I could have asked for. I took a few bits of food and put them on a plate.

"Not too much, you're having lunch in a minute." Lily said. I grinned.

"Ok, I'll just take this. Bye." I said as I turned and left the room. I pushed open the bedroom door and Emma hadn't appeared to have moved a muscle. I rolled my eyes and put the plate down in front of Emma. She glanced at it nervously.

"Are you hungry or not?" I asked her. Emma sat up slowly.

"Yeah, I am. I'm scared I'm going to annoy you again." Emma said quietly. I sat on my bed and just sat there.

"Oh, you'll annoy me again, you always do," I said with a smirk. Emma gave me a nervous smile.

"RHIA! EMMA! BO! KAYLEE! ORION! LUNCH!" James called up.

"Coming." I called back. "See you in a bit. Do you want me to bring up Bo after, so you can apologise to him?" I asked.

"NO!" Emma said, "I mean, I don't think that he'll accept my apology. I kinda said some stuff about him." Emma said awkwardly. I frowned.

"Like what?"

"Like I'd never go out with a werewolf." Emma said very quietly. "And he loves me so I think the less we see of each other the better."

"Ah." I said with a slight wince. "Well, I'll see you after lunch." I said heading to the kitchen. I sat down next to Harry and started on the food.

"Did you eat all that food already?" James asked as he looked at me briefly.

"No it's for Emma, she's feeling a bit iffy so I took some food up to her." I said. Lily turned around.

"Is she ok?" Lily asked slightly alarmed.

"Yeah, she's just got a bit of a cold. We forgot to close the window last night." I said with a smile. Lily scowled but nodded and accepted my excuse.

"Ok, if she gets any worse you have to tell me." Lily said. I nodded quickly and started eating.

* * *

I sat at the small desk in my room at Grimmauld place. I'd received two letters in the past hour. Both from different people but I had the strangest inkling that I knew who they were from. I opened the first one. It was in a rather neat slightly curly handwriting. I broke the seal of the letter and took it out. I sighed as I rested my chin on my hand and read the letter.

"Dear Rhia. I am sorry that I haven't been able to write earlier but my coach wants us to start training really early. I have some time off, I think, in a few weeks time. You remember that you said that maybe we could meet up. I know you're a lot younger then me but I wouldn't object to meeting up with you, even if it is to catch up. Write back with your reply, Jordan" I breathed the words quietly to myself. I slowly put the letter down and picked up the other one. This had bigger more elaborate handwriting. I opened up the letter and pulled out the parchment inside.

"Heya. I know you think I'm just an idiot but I was wondering if you were free at all in the next few weeks. Well, near the beginning of February anyway, maybe even Valentine's day? I have a tour around the country performing a couple of gigs. I think you did really well and I want to know whether you'd be interested in recording a collaboration with me, it will help you kick start your career, if you want a career in music of course. Hopefully see you soon, Catcher." I dropped that letter as well and bit my lip, this wasn't a very good thing, why now? I picked up both letters and began folding them up again when the bedroom door burst open and Harry walked in. He locked the door behind him with a smile.

"Rhia." He said with a smile. I gave him an apprehensive smile and crushed the letters in my hand.

"Hi Harry." I said. I got up and pressed a kiss on the edge of his jaw. He laughed and put his arms around me. He hadn't been this happy in a while. I looked at him suspiciously. "What have you been taking?" I asked him. Harry smiled and said nothing. Instead he spun me off my feet and set me back down on the floor. I looked at him curiously.

"What have you been up to?" Harry asked as he looked at the parchment in my hand.

"Oh nothing." I said quickly. I folded the letters up even smaller while Harry looked at me with mock suspicion.

"You wouldn't be writing to strange guys would you now?" He joked. I put on a smile.

"What? No." I said. "Why would I need other guys when I have you." I said, and that was the truth. I threw the letters on the desk and pulled Harry into a kiss. He grinned and lifted me slightly. I couldn't help giggling as he lay on top of me and pressed his lips against the skin of my neck. I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his kiss. I turned my head and caught his lips with mine. My hands went to the waist of his trousers.

* * *

I pressed my hand over Harry's mouth as I sat on him in his bed. I turned to the door and looked at it curiously. I could feel Harry laughing below me, his body was moving in what was obviously laughter. He took my hand and kissed my palm and wrist.

"No one will hear us" Harry whispered.

"But if dad catches us-"

"He won't." Harry said, pulling me back down over him. I felt his hands on my bare back. Somehow in the past hour I'd lost my shirt and had nearly lost my skirt, while Harry had lost his top and jeans. And boy his boxers are nice. Mum and Dad had come back ages ago and as far as I knew, Emma was trying to make peace with her mum. I felt Harry's lips at my neck and chest. I closed my eyes and let Harry roll me over so that he was on top of me. I let out a soft giggle and pulled Harry closer. I could feel his hands going up my skirt and getting dangerously near my knickers.

"Harry." I said.

"Sorry." He laughed as he met my lips again.

"Not yet." I said with a smile. Harry grinned and leant on his elbows. He brushed some of my hair away and kissed my forehead.

"I love you so much." Harry said, "I don't know how I managed to miss it for so long." I smirked and kissed his chest.

"You learn." I said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked with a laugh. He playfully bit my neck as I slipped my hands under his boxers and onto his bum. "Rhia." He said mimicking my voice earlier.

"Yes." I asked innocently with a smile. "You have a nice arse." I said impressed. And I was, I never actually felt it before…why didn't I!

"Well if you get to touch my arse…" Harry said. I looked at him vaguely confused. Next thing I knew Harry was playing with my bra catch. I looked at him bemused.

"Harry!" I said pretending to be shocked. I could see him fighting not to let his eyes drift down my body. I pressed my lips against Harry's lips and smiled.

"I love you." Harry muttered against my lips.

"I love you so much more." I whispered. Harry laughed slightly and let his lips follow the line of my mouth to my chin. It felt so nice. I had that little tingle of nervousness, having never been quite so far with Harry before but it felt so nice all the same. I could feel his hands all over my body. There was a sudden knock at the door, forcing Harry and I to stop. I propped myself up on my elbows and looked at the door. Harry looked a little confused as he lay on the bed next to me.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Dinner." Bo said through the door. "What are you up to Rhia?"

"Nothing." I replied. I turned to Harry and tried to force him out of the bed. He smirked and put his arms around my waist.

"Didn't sound like it." Bo said, I could hear the amusement in his voice. "Anyway, be down soon or you dad may get a little suspicious." He said. I heard him walking away down the corridor. I turned to Harry. "We have to go to Dinner." I said. Harry put his head against my stomach.

"Lets stay here." He said with a pout.

"No." I laughed. I put a hand on his head and kissed his forehead before struggling out of his strong grip. Harry sighed and put his glasses on.

"Fine." Harry said, "I thought you loved me." He said. I pulled on a t-shirt and knelt on the bed as Harry pulled on a pair of trousers.

"I do love you." I said with a pout. "It's just that…I don't want my dad to kill you." I said putting a hand on Harry's chest as he pulled a shirt over his messy hair. Harry gave me a quick kiss and put his arms around me.

"Just a few more minutes." Harry said.

"You're all clothed now though." I said with a smirk. "Come on." I jumped off the bed and straightened my skirt as Harry unlocked the door and opened it. The twins were just walking down the stairs, their heads close together and Kaylee whispering so fast that I couldn't understand her, though I could hear her. Harry put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me on the forehead as we followed my sisters down the stairs. We sat down at the table in the kitchen and got a strange look from Bo.

"Had a good few hours?" Bo asked with a smirk. I tried not to look at him but I saw Harry give him a warning look. Emma looked at Bo then at me. I shook my head quickly and looked around the table. I noticed a few spaces in the table.

"Where's Ron and Hermione?" I asked.

"Oh, they're 'busy'" Orion said, "Much like you and Harry were." I glanced at my dad, who looked at Harry sternly.

"Ok, well, dinner." Lily said. Lily put down a few dishes of food in front of us and sat next to dad.

"Where's dad?" Emma asked Lily.

"Meeting at the ministry." Lily said. "Your dad, April and Jenny had to go."

"And there'll be an order meeting tonight so all of you to bed early" dad said.

"Yes mum." Orion said. He glanced at Kaylee mischievously, who returned his look. I rolled my eyes and started to help myself to the food.

* * *

**A/N:-I really have to write more of this story. It's starting to annoy me. THere's toooo much to write and i'm scared this story will go on for too long. I mean i'm only on x-mas/new year's time and I'm at cphater 38ish, aaahhh!!!!!! noo, this can't be happening! Anyway, thanks for all ur reviews. I'll carry on how i've been going. I've been really paranoid that i haven't been very rounded. I'm beginning to include Hermione and Ron more, I'm hoping the story should revolve more around them, Harry and Rhia i think, though there's a major Emma storyline about to come up once they get back to school. I should get back to writing now, anyway. I hope you guys all had a good new year, i know i had an interesting one...being nearly assulted 3 times in the street is not fun...never travel on you own in the dark, lol. Anyway, i'm off, i hope you guys all enjoy this chappie as much as you enjoyed the last one. hehe.**


	38. The Ministry Attack

** The Ministry Attack**

James stood in front of the room of Ministry workers. He was so close to sacking each and everyone except Dwight and Jenny. April stood by the door like a guard of some kind. She looked rather serious though the effect was spoilt by her attempts at not to laugh. Jenny was biting her lip as she tried not to laugh either. James didn't understand why they were laughing, they were here on a serious matter.

"Will you please tell us what is the meaning of calling a meeting so late at night?" demanded a witch with fuzzy brown hair and rather pale tight skin.

"I've had reports that some people in this room are not as reliable as they seem!" James said. "I got an owl this morning telling me that there is corruption in this room. So as a result, no one is leaving until they've been checked by April." James said seriously. A few people turned to look at April, who was finally controlling her silent laughter. James watched his inferiors. There were a few people who weren't looking at April. One was looking at the files on the table. Dwight seemed awfully fixated on Jenny, while Jenny was giving a smile. James looked at a few others. There was another wizard looking at Jenny. This was the head of Law Enforcement, he was looking at Jenny in a way that reminded James of a predator.

"April." James said, not taking his eyes off the head of Law enforcement.

"Minister." April said standing to attention.

"I would like you to start with Mr. Potford." James said. "Dwight guard the door while April searches him." Dwight got up reluctantly and went to the door. He got out his wand and watched as April went to the wizard with a smirk.

"I hope you're not hiding anything." April said almost cockily. "Stand up." Potford looked at April sceptically.

"Listen to her." James said, "Stand up." James got out his wand and waved it so the chair slid out from under Potford. He scrambled to his feet and before he knew it he was staring into April's eyes. April stared intently into Potford's brown eyes. Image after image flashed by her eyes. He appeared to be clean until April began to see memories of a dark house, cloaked figures, Lord Voldemort. April closed her eyes quickly and looked at Potford and smirked. Potford panicked and got out his wand and pointed it at April. April was quicker and disarmed Potford while James conjured some silver ropes.

"Death Eater." Jenny said as she got up. "Well, this is going to be a long night." She muttered as she walked to the door. She leant against the wall next to Dwight.

"Does anyone want to own up to any corruption at all?" James asked, "Or do you want to be sent to Azkaban?"

"You still haven't been able to get the prison back." Umbridge hissed at James.

"Oh, you are naive Umbridge." James said, "While you lot were stuck up in your comfy offices the Aurors have been working nearly overtime to get Azkaban back."

"With better guards." April said a little begrudgingly.

"Anyone want to own up?" James asked. "There are three top aurors in this room." James said. The room remained silent. James had no doubt that Fudges old advisors would be somewhat difficult. James really didn't want to have to do this but he didn't trust a single person that he hadn't grown up with or worked with for over ten years. He didn't want to let these people out until he was sure they were completely clean of any corruption. The first thing he wanted to do was get rid of Umbridge. She was power hungry and mad, in James' opinion, and a danger to James' 'rule' over the ministry, as April had kindly put it.

"April." James said sitting down. He let April take charge. A few people were looking at her hesitantly. It was clear that they hadn't believed that she was back, even after so many months.

"Alright, stand in a line, and meet my eyes when I ask you to." April said. The advisors got up with a little protest.

"Don't you think this is the wrong way to go about things?" Umbridge said to James. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to cleanse the country?"

"Things start at the heart of the country, flush out the problems in the ministry and we can work better at our aims." James said. "Dwight, Jenny!" Dwight and Jenny turned to look at him. "Please keep an eye on everything." James said.

"What are you doing?" Jenny asked.

"Nature calls." James said.

"Ah." Jenny said. She opened the door for James.

"Do you want any guard or anything?" Dwight asked.

"The loo is just down the hall." James said, he glanced at April, who was searching the next advisor. Dwight nodded and turned to Jenny. Jenny gave him a smile and leant against the wall. James left the room and went through the silent halls of the minister's offices. He put his hand on the loo handle when he thought he heard the slightest whisper that sounded out of place. He turned around and looked down the hall. It was brightly lit but he couldn't see anything or anyone. He closed his eyes for a moment and felt his bones and body changing shape. When he opened his eyes again it was at a different eye level. He felt his head feel slightly heavier then it had been earlier. He was now Prongs. He stepped out further into the hallway and moved his ears around to be able to hear better. He was probably being paranoid but he thought he'd heard someone. He moved his ears behind him and heard it, a slow and steady breathing. He turned his head and saw a cloaked wizard.

"Good evening Prongs." Came a quiet weak voice. James saw a flash of silver and instantly kicked backwards with his hind legs. He turned and as he did turned back into a human.

"Wormtail." James said holding his wand out at arms length. Wormtail staggered to his feet. "How did you get in here?"

"I have my contacts." He said, "Give me Jenny and I won't kill you." James started laughing.

"Kill me? Ha! Are you trying to make me laugh? You can no more kill me then impress me." James said. Wormtail threw his hood back and got out his wand.

"Avada Kedavra!" He shouted. James rolled to the side and put his hand against the wall.

"Expelliarmus!" James said, Wormtail lost his wand but a few spells were being fired at James from behind him. He crawled backwards to avoid the spells.

"Give her up Potter." Came the voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. James got to his feet and bumped into someone behind him. He turned quickly to see April behind him.

"Oh crap." April muttered. The lights flickered and switched off.

"Jenny! Get out!" James shouted.

"Crucio!"

"Expelliarmus"

"Stupefy!" There was a crossfire of spells and curses between April, James and the Death Eaters. April and James had managed to knock out a few Death Eaters but they could hear some fighting coming from the conference room.

"Imperio!" April shouted at one of the Death Eaters. James looked at her shocked in the midst of the fight. Her expression was like stone, it scared James, she looked so serious and determined.

"Crucio!" shouted Kiana Darcy. The spell nearly hit James' shoulder. He rolled forwards and hit her legs with a Jelly legs jinx and stunned her. He turned to stun another Death Eater when they felt a cold chill coming over them. James faltered and stayed on his knees. He felt a horrible chill creeping over his neck and back. His hair was beginning to stick on end and he felt all his happiness drain out of him.

"Dementors." He heard Wormtail say.

"What are they doing here?" Lucius Malfoy demanded. "Retreat!" The three remaining Death Eaters fled from the hallway. There were four Death Eaters unconscious on the floor. April and James turned and came face to face with the Dementors.

* * *

Dwight and Jenny were knocked to the floor as a few Death Eaters got into the room. Jenny propped herself up and held her wand tightly.

"How the hell do they all get into the ministry!" She said. Dwight helped her to her feet and fired spells at the Death Eaters. He tried to protect everyone in the room, but even with Jenny's help he was unable to prevent a few deaths in the room, as Minister's advisors were a little too slow on the uptake. Dwight pulled Jenny towards him as he saw a jet of green light shooting towards her. She started in surprise and pressed herself against Dwight.

"Get the Order." Dwight whispered into her ear before he turned to fight some of the remaining Death Eaters. Jenny closed her eyes and apparated out of the ministry, knowing full well it would be difficult to apparate back in. She opened her eyes and found herself in the kitchen, in the middle of an order meeting. The people around the table looked up. Dumbledore looked straight at her.

"How did the meeting go Jenny?" Dumbledore, looking at Jenny.

"What!" Lily said standing up.

"Attack at the ministry." Jenny said quickly. Moody slammed his fist on the table making everyone jump.

"Does no one listen? Constant vigilance!" Moody said.

"What's happened?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"Um, Death Eater attacks, some of the advisors have been hurt. April went after James, because he-"

"What happened to James?" Lily asked urgently.

"Forget James, what about April?!" Sirius said standing up and looking at Jenny.

"I don't know! James went to the loo and they attacked!" Jenny said.

"Is he ok?" Lily asked.

"I don't know."

"BE QUIET!" Dumbledore shouted. The three adults went silent and looked at Dumbledore. "Jenny, you will stay here. I will take some of you to the ministry and we will see what has happened." Jenny, Lily and Sirius were all about to protest when Dumbledore gave them all a look that silenced the three of them again. "Moody, Arthur, Bill and Tonks, please come with me to the ministry. The meeting is dismissed, you will be contacted for the next meeting." Dumbledore and the members he had chosen to go with him disapparated from the room. Sirius, Lily and Jenny all looked at each other curiously. Lily looked worried whereas Sirius looked vaguely pale as if they were both scared that April and James would be killed. Molly stood up first.

"Well, I'll get dinner ready, we might as well eat something." Molly muttered. Jenny went to Lily and hugged her tightly. Lily rested her head on Jenny's shoulder as she crossed her arms. The order members started disapparating out of the room, giving their excuses. One of the last to leave was Snape. Lily was glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. Jenny had felt Lily pressing herself slightly closer to her.

"Well, lets hope they get out ok." Snape said dryly in a sarcastic tone. Sirius took a step forwards but Jenny put a hand out to stop him.

"What would you know about hope?" Lily asked.

"Plenty." Snape said. "Well, it would be no great loss losing Potter and Black." Snape said casually. At this Molly even turned to look at him.

"Why you-" Sirius started to move forward again to hurt Snape but Jenny stopped him again. Snape snickered to himself, he seemed to be quite enjoying himself.

"That's right _Chang_ Restrain him. You could always help them out if they lose their spouses, who knows, you could even set them up with new partners. After all, you know a lot about moving on, Dwight Turpin, quite a catch. Certainly better then that creature you were-" Snape didn't get to finish as Jenny punched Snape square on the nose. Sirius burst out in a grin while Lily's jaw dropped in surprise.

"Don't you ever say anything about Remus!" Jenny said. She turned and stormed out of the room. She nearly crashed into Orion and the Black twins right outside the door. She simply nudged them out of the way and continued to her room. Orion looked at Kaylee and Jessie and then turned back to look into the kitchen.

"She got you!" Sirius said happily. Snape glared at him and disapparated out of the house. Lily stood in amused shock.

"Did she actually do that? Has Jenny every lashed out at anyone?" Lily asked, shaking her head as if to clear it.

"No, she's the _calm_ one" Sirius said, making air commas with his fingers.

"Who's Dwight Turpin?" Kaylee said to Orion. Orion shrugged and went into the kitchen.

"So when's dinner ready?" He asked.

"About half an hour." Molly said. Orion nodded and turned to Sirius and Lily.

"Who's Dwight Turpin?" Orion asked. Lily and Sirius looked at each other for a moment.

"Um, Jenny's boyfriend." Sirius said.

"Jenny has a boyfriend!" Kaylee said in disgust. "What about Uncle Remus?!"

"Yeah, we thought the same thing." Lily muttered. She sat down on a chair and crossed her arms on the table.

"What's wrong?" Jessie said quietly. Lily looked at Jessie curiously. Jessie gave her a weak smile.

"Um, I'm just worried." Lily said.

"Why?" Orion asked, "Mum and James have been on missions before!" Sirius looked at Orion.

"How much did you hear?" Sirius asked, crossing his arms.

"Nothing." Kaylee and Orion said together.

"Actually we heard everything." Jessie said. Orion looked at Jessie.

"Why are you suddenly talking?" Orion asked, slightly annoyed. Jessie smiled

"I like my voice." Jessie said with a grin. Orion looked at her curiously.

"Very well, you two are grounded!" Sirius said, pointing to Kaylee and Orion.

"What about Jessie!" Kaylee asked with a pout.

"She told the truth." Sirius said. Kaylee grumbled at her twin sister. Orion let out a frustrated shout and left the room. He stood at the top of the stairs waiting for Kaylee. Kaylee joined him.

"Keep control of your twin sister!" Orion said.

"Normally she's so quiet." Kaylee said.

"I know, why is she speaking now?" Orion asked. Kaylee shrugged. Orion was about to speak again when Ginny passed with Hermione. She gave Orion and Kaylee a smile.

"Hey." She said. Orion just stared while Kaylee gave them a smile back. Ginny looked away uncertainly before turning to Hermione to talk. Kaylee looked back at Orion.

"That was rude!" Kaylee said.

"Yeah, well." Orion said. "She's horrible." Kaylee rolled her eyes and went to Rhia's bedroom, where she decided to pester her older sister. Orion turned and head towards the room he shared with Bo.

* * *

Bo watched as Orion slumped on his bed.

"You ok?" Bo asked. Orion mumbled back. "Right, I'll take that as a no. You want to talk about it?" Orion shook his head. Bo nodded and got up. "Is mum back?" Orion nodded. "I'll see you in a bit," Bo said. Orion shrugged. Bo rolled his eyes and left the room. He hummed a tune he'd heard Rhia singing with Emma earlier that day as he came to Rhia and Emma's room.

"GET OUT!" Rhia screamed as she threw her younger sister out of her room. Rhia looked at Bo for a moment then back at Kaylee. Kaylee grinned and stood up.

"But I love you." Kaylee said to Rhia.

"We don't love you!" Emma said from inside the room. Rhia chuckled slightly. Kaylee pretended to be upset. Bo rolled his eyes and carried on walking but tripped over Kaylee as she decided to try and get past Rhia at the same time. Rhia put her hand to her mouth.

"Oh Merlin!" She said. She pulled Kaylee away from Bo then helped Bo to his feet. "Are you ok?" She glanced at Kaylee for a moment as she darted into the room.

"Yeah, fine. I just wanted to talk to Mum." Bo said. He looked at his trousers and sighed as he noticed a hole in his jeans. "Great." He muttered. Rhia bit her lip.

"Um…sorry." She said.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault." Bo said. "You might want to talk to Orion, he's a bit upset."

"Oh, yeah, that. Ginny turned him down." Rhia said. Bo nodded, suddenly understanding.

"Right. I'll talk to him later." Bo said.

"Could you, that would be brilliant." Rhia said. She gave Bo a brief hug before returning to her quest to get her sister out of her room. Bo continued downstairs to the kitchen. He couldn't see his mum in the room.

"I don't understand him. I mean, is it like a Black trait?" Ginny said to Hermione, who looked very interested in what Ginny was saying.

"Um, Sirius." Bo said. Sirius looked up at him. "Where's Mum?"

"Room. She hit Snape after he insulted your dad." Sirius said with a grin.

"It really wasn't that funny." Lily said, sipping a hot drink.

"You should really stop drinking so much coffee." Sirius said. Lily shrugged.

"No harm in it." Lily said. The door opened again and Jenny walked into the kitchen.

"He's gone now, right?" Jenny asked.

"All gone." Sirius said with a grin. Bo turned to look at his mum.

"Mum, can we talk." He said. Jenny smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Um…not in here though." Jenny said. Bo smiled and nodded. They went to the drawing room. Jenny sat in a chair and looked at Bo. He looked at her for a moment before trying to think of what to say.

"What did you want to say?" Jenny asked. "Sit down." Bo sat down but got up again and started pacing.

"Ok, I know that you've sort of explained this to me but I still don't understand. Why are you dating this Dwight guy? Don't you love Dad anymore? I know he's you know, not alive any more but I thought that you might still love him and you would stay single. It hasn't even been a year since dad died and well, you've already moved on!" Bo said, he turned to look at his mum rather concerned. Jenny looked into his eyes and saw the worry in them. She stood up and took her son's hands.

"I do still love your father, very very much." Jenny said. "But things just happen. I will always love your father and I will love you much more then I can ever care for Dwight. You know what Rebounds are don't you?" Jenny said. Bo nodded. "Well, as Lily said, Dwight is a sort of rebound but he's also helping me get over Remus' death."

"Does he know about me?" Bo asked.

"Yes he does."

"Does he know what I am?" Bo asked. Jenny sighed.

"You are a human." Jenny said.

"I'm a werewolf." Bo said, "Does he know I'm a werewolf?" Jenny shook her head.

"No." She said. She let go of his hands and sighed. "Are you ok with me seeing Dwight?"

"Not really." Bo said quietly. "I don't like it but I suppose I can try and see if he's ok." Jenny smiled at Bo and touched his face.

"Thanks Bo." She said.

"You are my mum." Bo said. Jenny smiled and nodded.

"But I don't have to see him if you don't want me to." Jenny said.

"No, no. It's fine. Just let me see if he can match up to dad." Bo said.

"No one can match up to your dad." Jenny said. Bo grinned and nodded.

"I know-" There was a knock at the door and the door opened. Bo turned to see that man who had tried to give his mum flowers, obviously Dwight. Bo felt a slight sense of Anger building inside of him.

"Jenny, you got out ok!" He said, he started for Jenny but Bo stood in the way. Dwight had a bit of a cut running down his face and it was bleeding slowly. "Um…Bo?" He asked. Jenny rolled her eyes and put her hand on Bo's arm.

"It'll be ok, remember what we talked about?" Jenny said. Bo nodded and started out of the room, he didn't take his eyes off of Dwight until he'd gone down the stairs. Bo went down to the kitchen, where Lily was cleaning a fairly large cut on James' chest. April looked a little flustered and her robes were slightly torn.

"-Stupid Dementors, stupid Fudge-" She was mumbling as she tried to wriggle free of Sirius' attempts to clean a tiny cut on her forehead.

"Sirius, just sit down." James said as he watched his best friend flitting around April. Bo sat down and looked at the adults.

"What happened?" Bo asked.

"Attack at the ministry." James said. He winced slightly as Lily dabbed his forehead.

"Most of the Minister's advisors are in St. Mungos, one or two are dead" said April. Sirius settled next to her.

"Who's dead?" Bo asked. James hissed in pain again as Lily tried to heal up his cut.

"Lily!" James snapped.

"I'm sorry but I'm trying to heal you!" Lily said.

"I'm fine, really!" James said. Lily gave him an annoyed look and put her wand away.

"Fine!" Lily muttered angrily. Bo looked at Lily and James confused.

"Um…what's going on?" Bo whispered to Hermione and Ginny, who were sitting near him.

"She's annoyed James got hurt." Ginny whispered back.

"Who died?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I can only confirm Umbridge." April said.

"YAY!" Ginny said but quickly went quiet at her mum's look. "I mean, that's very bad. Terrible, great loss" Ginny said, smiling at the table.

"Ginny!" Molly said harshly.

"Sorry." Ginny said, covering up her mouth. Bo tried hard not to smile either, he glanced at Hermione who looked rather shocked.

"How did the Death Eaters get into the ministry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, someone let them in, and the guards were all killed." Said Dumbledore gently as he apparated into the room. "I am glad to see that everyone is safe. James, I would see to it that your wound is properly taken care of."

"That's what I said, but does he listen? No!" Lily snapped.

"Lily!" James said despairingly.

"Don't you 'Lily' me, James. You haven't been hurt since the stuff at Harry's birth, you expect me to take this lightly!" Lily snapped. "I hate this, ever since that thing at the department of mysteries all I can think about between work and family is that what happened sixteen years ago is going to happen again, despite all the work the order is doing! We're not doing enough, Harry is distracted, Jenny is a Death Eater, Peter is a traitor and Remus is dead! I can't help feel that we're going to fail. None of us will win. Not Voldemort, not us and I don't want to seem selfish but I want out. Just like last time. I want out and have nothing to do with this!" Lily said, she was breathing quite deeply.

"You don't mean that." April said.

"I mean every word. Here." Lily got her wand out of her robes and threw it on the table. "Get rid of it, I never want to see it again." James reached for Lily's hand but she pulled her hand away and left the kitchen.

"Lily!" James said getting up but wincing as he opened up part of his wound again. Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and forced James to sit down.

"I'll talk to her." Dumbledore said, "Maybe she will listen, after all, it was you getting wounded that tipped her over the edge" Dumbledore left the kitchen gracefully after picking up Lily's wand. All the teenagers were stunned to silence, even the ones that were listening outside the room.

* * *

Dumbledore wasn't able to find Lily in Grimmauld place. He searched Godric's Hollow and then as a last resort took a chance at somewhere he didn't think he'd find her. He found himself in the graveyard with graves that were beginning to look worse for wear. In the middle of the graveyard was a small church. Dumbledore didn't head for a church but to a small fenced off area in the graveyard. The gate was swinging slightly in the wind. Dumbledore stopped at the gate and looked at Lily's figure as she stood in front of two graves that looked uncared for. She knelt on the floor and sighed. Dumbledore approached her and put his hand on her shoulder. He looked at the grave that had the names of Lily's parents on them.

"Lily." He said gently.

"I can't do it any more." She muttered. "I don't want to do it anymore." Dumbledore carefully sat on the snow next to Lily.

"What would they say if they knew what your decision was?" Dumbledore asked. "Your parents were incredibly keen to have you go to Hogwarts, I remember Lily because it was me who introduced you to magic." Lily bowed her head.

"I know." Lily said.

"And look what this has gotten you. A loving husband, friends who care, two wonderful children, even though Emma is a bit of a handful, I admit." Dumbledore said with a smile. Lily continued to look forlorn and tired.

"But it's bought nothing but trouble. So many people are dead, so many others are hurt. My son is part of a prophecy that could mean his death." Lily said, she wiped her eyes with her hand. Dumbledore sighed.

"Lily, I know you want to give up magic and you want to quite the order but as a friend, I cannot allow you to do this. I will stop asking you to order meetings but I cannot allow you to leave. You know when you were eighteen it was a life long commitment and no matter how big the danger-"

"I was stupid at eighteen." Lily said, "I did many stupid things."

"But look what happiness it has brought you. I know you have lived through some very bad times but if we lost you, Lily, it would be devastating. It was one thing losing Remus but your death would affect Harry more then anything. You are his mother, and one of the core members of your group of friends. A death of one person, as popular and powerful as you has great knock on effects. The running of the ministry would be affected, the future of wizard kind would be in danger. If you gave up your wand, Lily, you would be the first person that would die." Dumbledore said. Lily took a shaky breath and let out a sob. She leant against Dumbledore and started crying. Dumbledore put an arm around her as he let Lily let out her emotions in a flood of tears.

"Fine, I want out of the order. James as well." Lily said, "I hate the idea that he could be hurt at any moment."

"That is his choice Lily." Dumbledore said. He got out Lily's wand and handed it to her. Lily looked at it sceptically and took it back. She felt a feeling of warmth as she touched her wand. It was still the one she'd had since she was eleven. The one she'd bought with Dumbledore.

"If my entire family isn't out of the order, Albus, I won't come back to the magic world." Lily said threateningly. For the first time Lily saw a look of fear in Dumbledore's eyes. He looked at her but she didn't break eye contact with him. Dumbledore looked away first.

"I'm sorry Lily, that is just something you will have to take up with James. As I said before, you knew that the Order was a life time commitment." Dumbledore said.

"So I'll be the first to leave without turning." Lily said standing up and leaving Dumbledore alone in the cemetery.

* * *

**A/N:-Dare i be the bearer of bad news? why not. I'm afraid i'm going to have to leave this at that point for a while i'm afraid. I really need a break from Fan Fiction cause i need a break for a while for creative distance as my frend likes to put it. Basically, my mind is so filled with other stuff right now i can't actually concentrate on Harry Potter. I'm not sure when i'll update again, or even when i'll write more of this story, because to be honest, all these chapters were written in November. I haven't actucally written anything for hte past 2 months. I'm REALLY sorry, like REALLY REALLY sorry but i'm just having a few personal issues at the moment. I hope you enjoyed the chapter, i do have another that ready to be put on but i dunno when i'll put tht one up. I really hate to leave it at this point but hey! it's a cool place to stop for a while. Tell me what you think of this chapter, I kinda liked the last scene.**


	39. Death Upon You All!

**Death upon you all!**

Harry ran to Dumbledore as Dumbledore returned. He wasn't the only one to look anxiously. Half the Order had come back to Grimmauld place. The news of Lily's sudden leave had spread so fast it was amazing.

"What's happening?" James asked anxiously. Jenny had finished healing him up and he was probably the most anxious person there was. "Where is she?"

"At Godric's Hollow." Dumbledore said, "Or returning there."

"Why isn't she there already?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed and looked at the crowd in the kitchen.

"Everyone. I am afraid we have lost another member of the order. No one is to use magic in the presence of Lily Potter nor talk about it. She has decided to cut any communications with the wizarding world with the exception of her family and her closest friends" Dumbledore announced. He turned to James. "I'm sorry James, it was her decision. I tried to talk her out of it. The only thing she would keep was her wand." Harry looked at Emma. Emma's jaw dropped and she looked Harry shocked.

"How could mum do this to us?" Emma asked. "She promised me she wouldn't do anything if I didn't do anything!" Harry didn't respond. He thought for a few moments before grabbing Emma's wrist and heading to the living room.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked as Harry loosened a floor board and pulled out a small bag.

"Floo powder." Harry said. He looked at the fire in the hearth.

"What? But that's illegal!" Emma hissed at him.

"Oh, and you're one for following the rules?" Harry said, "If mum's given up magic, she'll be the first to go. I can't lose mum. I can't lose anyone close to me," Emma nodded and took the first pinch of Floo Powder.

"Godric's Hollow house at Godric's Hollow." Emma said before throwing the powder into the fire. The flames turned a slightly acrid green. She uncertainly stepped into them. Harry followed suit and landed on top of Emma in their living room at Godric's Hollow. They heard a door opening and their mum entering the house. Harry and Emma scrambled to their feet.

"Mum!" Harry shouted. Lily looked into the living room with a frown.

"What-"

"You can't leave us. Not now, mum, please come back." Emma begged. "PLEASE!!" Lily looked slightly startled as Emma hugged her tightly.

"I'm not leaving you, I'm just not using magic." Lily stammered as she pulled Emma off her.

"That means you're as good as dead, please mum!" Harry said, "we'll do anything, I'll train harder, I need you to teach me occlumency!"

"You never try anyway Harry." Lily said, "I'm sorry, I just can't cope with it anymore."

"Does that mean you don't love us?" Emma asked, crossing her arms. "Because you hate everything to do with magic and we're magic, so you hate us." Lily sighed and pulled Harry and Emma to her.

"I love both of you, I just can't handle the pressure that I have with Magic." Lily said. "I said this once before when I was nearly twenty-one, I wanted out. After I knew what being a member of the order meant I didn't want to be one any more. I'll always be your mother though, Just look at me as a Muggle mother." Lily said hopefully. Emma's jaw dropped again and Harry looked at her in an expression between amazement and shock

"You can't be a muggle!" Emma said, "You're magic through and through, you can't be a muggle!"

"You just said that." Lily said quietly.

"Why?" Emma asked. "Why can't you just-"

"LILY!" James shouted as he apparated into the house.

"He sounds angry." Harry said with a frown. James stormed into the room and looked at Lily. Emma and Harry moved aside to watch their parents. James didn't even seem to notice their presence.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING??" James shouted at Lily. "Do you want to kill yourself?" Emma held onto Harry's arm in shock.

"James, you've known how I've felt about this since the beginning." Lily said.

"I didn't know it was this big." James said. "Just come back and everything will be safe and alright. We can get you back in the order" James said, his tone getting gentler

"I'm not going back into the Order James. If you want me to come back then leave the order." Lily said crossing her arms. James looked at her.

"You're joking right?" He asked.

"No, I'm not James. Leave the order or I'm not using my wand again." Lily said sternly.

"After everything we've been through you're going to discard everything just like that!" James asked, clicking his fingers.

"Yes James, everything except the Children and you." Lily said, "But I can't live the way we do, in hiding all day, every day. The children don't have the chance to be proper teenagers because of the order and all the shit that's going on around them." Emma and Harry glanced at each other uncertainly.

"She has a point." Emma muttered to Harry.

"You know it's for their safety. As for growing up, there's always after Harry defeats Voldemort." James said. Lily shook her head at James.

"I can't believe you James. Don't you remember when we grew up, the freedom we had then. The things we were able to do that Harry and Emma don't have the chance to do all because we're members of this fucking order!" Lily asked. "I don't want the family living like that."

"It's too late Lily. Look, we can smooth all this out, you can come back into the order or you don't have to, just come back into the magical world." James said "Harry and Emma need you at Hogwarts and I need you-"

"I'll always be here James." Lily said, "It's not like I'm divorcing you I'm still your wife."

"You've effectively divorced me." James mumbled. Emma inclined her head to agree with her dad.

"I would never do such a thing." Lily said, "I love you James, I really do, but I can't live knowing that any member of our family will or can die at any moment, when Voldemort wishes it to be so." James looked at Lily.

"No, I don't think you can just give up magic just like that. You depend on it too much." James said.

"I was a Muggle once James, I can be a muggle again." Lily said, "It's not something that's hard to forget."

"You still won't be able to do it." James said. Lily looked at him defiantly.

"Watch me Potter." Lily said as she walked past James and left the living room. James looked vaguely shocked.

"What did you call me?" James asked turning around to face Lily. Lily turned in the doorway and smiled at James.

"Nothing dear." Lily said with a smile before heading for the kitchen. By this time Harry and Emma's mouths were nearly touching the floor they were so shocked and surprised by the argument between their parents. James looked like he was trying to control some kind of emotion. Emma looked at Harry uncertainly.

"Um, dad, are you ok?" Harry asked carefully. James looked at the two.

"What are you two doing here? Get back to Grimmauld place." James said, making a portkey for them.

"Mum will cool off after a while." Emma said.

"Get back to Grimmauld place" James said. Emma and Harry stayed silent until they got back to Grimmauld place. Emma looked at Harry uncertainly again.

"Do you think mum and dad will split u-" Emma started to say but Harry cut her off.

"You even finish that sentence and I will hex you." Harry said. "Nothing will happen to them." Emma nodded uncertainly but Harry gave her a hug. Emma really looked like she needed one.

* * *

Hermione sat and watched Harry and Ron playing each other at Wizarding chess. Ron was winning due to the simple fact that Rhia was sitting on Harry's back and whispering random little things into his ear. Ron didn't mind at all, it meant that Harry lost again. Hermione rolled her eyes as she read her book on Ron's bed.

"Take his pawn." Rhia whispered as she moved to lie on top of Harry's back. Harry looked at Ron with a slight look of discomfort. Ron smirked and looked at Rhia.

"Um, I don't want to sound rude but why aren't you with Emma?" Ron asked.

"She's braiding Kaylee's hair." Rhia answered simply.

"But we're going to school tomorrow" Hermione asked, glancing up from her book.

"Uh huh." Rhia said, "And she doesn't feel like talking. She's still depressed about Lily."

"Aren't we all?" Harry muttered. Rhia hugged Harry from behind and kissed his cheek. Ron moved his queen and check mated Harry's king.

"HA!" Ron said. "I win again."

"Only because Rhia was distracting me" Harry said. He turned and pulled Rhia onto his lap as he moved into a sitting position.

"Hermione is just there!" Ron said pointing to Hermione.

"But was I whispering things in your ear." Hermione said cheekily.

"No." Ron said. "Hm…" Harry looked at Ron curiously.

"What?" He asked.

"You heard from your mum?" Ron asked.

"Of course, April and Jenny went to see her last night. She's going to be at Kings Cross." Harry said with a smile.

"I wonder why she just suddenly gave up magic, just like that." Hermione said closing her book and laying on her front on the bed. She hung her arms over Ron's shoulders and linked her fingers. "I never thought she'd just…up and leave." Hermione said.

"It's a bit of morale killer." Rhia said. Harry stayed silent. He had secretly vowed to try and work a bit harder for his mum's sake. She had given up magic because of him, he knew that. She couldn't take the pressure of memories. Harry still had one or two memories from before Voldemort had attacked him. They weren't very clear but they were almost all of his parents being stressed or aggravated. Even in his childhood the after effects of Lord Voldemort's defeat had it's repercussions.

"She's just fed up. She'll come back." Harry said quietly. "I just have to make sure no one gets killed or hurt."

"It's not your fault if someone does get hurt or killed." Hermione said. "Tell him Ron." Ron nodded his agreement.

"It's not like you have control over the universe mate." Ron said. Harry shrugged.

"DINNER!" Molly Weasley shouted up the stairs.

"We better go" Harry said getting up. He held Rhia in his arms and refused to let her stand on her own. Rhia gave into being held and put her head against his chest. "You two coming?" Harry asked.

"Yep." Ron said getting to his feet. Hermione reluctantly let go of Ron and then got up for herself. The four left the room and Harry final let Rhia stand for herself just outside the kitchen. He put his arm around her waist and held her rather closely. Rhia smiled at him and they went into the kitchen. Sirius watched them rather carefully, he still didn't seem to trust Harry. Harry gave him a smile and sat down between Ron and Rhia. Emma came in next with Ginny and the twins. Half of Kaylee's head had been braided and it didn't look that bad.

"Hermione, how do I look?" Kaylee said tugging on Hermione's sleeve. Hermione looked at her vaguely surprised.

"Absolutely beautiful." Hermione said, deciding to keep the young girl amused. Hermione sat down with Ron and Harry. As they began eating soft conversation started to be exchanged across the table. Harry thought about returning to school and the protection it would offer him. He only wished that his mum was returning as nurse. He thought about his dreams that had plagued him for a while. He had decided he would tell Dumbledore once he got to school but that would mean he wouldn't be able to look for the book in the library, he was sure that once he told Dumbledore of the dream his freedom would become more limited. He knew that the book had something to do with the veil, that much he was certain of. There was something in that book to do with it but what the name of the book and its contents were unknown to him. Harry started to attention when he felt Rhia touch his hand. He turned to look at her. She frowned at him slightly.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Harry smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry just thinking." Harry muttered.

"That's never good." Rhia mused. Harry smiled.

"I know." Harry said before going back to his food. It seemed different and wrong to be having dinner without his mum at the table. His dad wasn't there either and a neither was Jenny or April.

"Where's Dad?" Harry asked.

"Some stuff at the ministry" Sirius said.

"Like…" Orion said waving a hand, wanting more information.

"Like stuff that isn't your business." Sirius snapped. Orion started slightly and looked at Rhia. Rhia shrugged. Harry turned to Hermione and Ron.

"When you have time I want to tell you something." Harry whispered to Hermione, "Tell Ron." Hermione nodded and turned to Ron. Harry continued to eat but noticed Rhia looking at him strangely.

"What?" Harry asked. Rhia shrugged.

"You seem really distant." Rhia said.

"I'm just a little distracted at the moment." Harry said, he decided that he couldn't really finish his dinner, his appetite had left him. "May I go Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked.

"Aren't you going to finish your dinner?" She asked.

"I'm not hungry, and I've got a few things I have to pack before I go back to school" Harry said. Molly nodded and let him go. He left the room with a confused look from Rhia. Harry sat in his room and threw his last few things into his trunk. He picked up a sheaf of Parchment with his quidditch plans on them. He had spent a few days with Ron coming up with them to keep his mind off the rift that had developed between his parents. He was just putting them away when the door opened and Ron came in closely followed by Hermione.

"Lock the door, I don't want anyone else to hear this." Harry said. Hermione turned around and turned the key in the lock.

"What is it?" Ron asked. Harry scowled slightly and sat down on his bed.

"Um, well, a few nights ago, I had this dream-" Harry started. He waited while Hermione sat next to Ron. Harry noticed vaguely how Hermione seemed to lean into him and hold his hand, he was pleased that they were getting closer.

"Was it a dream from Voldemort?" Ron asked.

"I don't know, let me just finish this." Harry said. He explained to them everything except the fact that the grave had been his own grave. He didn't want them to get more anxious then they already looked.

"Have you told Dumbledore?" Hermione said straight away.

"I'm going to tell him at school, at least I'll have some degree of privacy there." Harry said, "Here he'd probably get the Order to assemble and they'd go and do some stuff, exclude us again."

"The order will do stuff anyway." Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Yeah, I know. What do you think it means. I've had the dream going into the library before but I don't know what it means." Harry said. Ron frowned slightly then held up a hand.

"We must consult Trelawny!" He said. Ron suddenly looked sober. "You will die a horrible death! You see the Veil, it is DEATH!!" Ron said dramatically. Ron and Harry started laughing while Hermione scowled.

"That isn't funny!" Hermione said, "I mean what if it was Harry's gravestone. It would make sense if Rhia was over it. You know Harry and Rhia are like inseparable." Harry looked at Hermione.

"It could easily be Emma's Grave" Ron said, "But that isn't a reassuring thought." Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"But why would it make an emphasis on Rhia being there?" Hermione asked.

"Because Rhia and Emma are like sisters"

"Oh please, don't say that, it's kinda disturbing." Harry said.

"Sorry, but it's true, it could easily be Emma's grave, or even Orion, Sirius, April, any of our graves!" Ron said.

"No, I don't think it is." Hermione said. She looked straight into Harry's eyes. "You know that if you see your own death or something that signifies your death in your dreams it means you're probably going to die." She said seriously.

"Merlin Hermione! You're beginning to sound like Trelawny." Ron said.

"He has a point." Harry said, though he completely believed Hermione. He knew exactly what that bit of his dream meant. "Will you guys help me find the book in my dreams?" He asked. Hermione and Ron frowned slightly.

"Are you sure that's a good idea mate?" Ron asked.

"I won't understand what it means until I find that book." Harry said, "What else can I do?"

"Tell Dumbledore and let him take care of things." Hermione said simply. Harry didn't know what to say. That would be the most logical thing to do but he knew that he couldn't just leave it up to the adults. Hermione and Ron sat in silence for a while and then Ron shrugged. Hermione sighed.

"Alright, we'll help you." She said

"We will?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, besides, it could be…interesting" Hermione said though she looked sceptical.

"Thanks." Harry said with a smile.

"If it'll help defeat Voldemort!" Ron said optimistically.

"Now…Rhia isn't here, how about a game of Chess?" Harry asked. Ron grinned.

"Bring it on Potter!" He said.

"Weasley." Harry acknowledged. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Boys." She muttered as she let Ron get up to get his chess set

* * *

"Where's Mum?" Emma asked James.

"I don't know" James muttered.

"Where is she?" Emma demanded, "You said she'd be here!"

"Look Emma, I haven't spoken to her for a week now!" James snapped. "I don't know where she is." Emma started and retreated to Rhia.

"Oh my god." She said slightly scared.

"It's ok, Oh look, there's Kara." Rhia said. She pointed to where their friend was buying a cookie from one of the food stores in the station. Rhia and Emma hurried over to her. Harry watched them and scanned the station for his mum's red hair, it was what marked her out. He looked at Hermione and Ron slightly concerned.

"She'll be here, she did promise you didn't she?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded and looked towards the station entrance where he saw his mum walking in with April. They were laughing and walked over.

"Mum!" Harry said happily.

"Heya." She said. She gave Harry a very quick hug. "Where's Emma?" She asked.

"Eating." James said. Lily looked at James and gave him a quick smile.

"How have you been?" Lily asked.

"I've been better." James said coldly.

"Ok, now that we've had this happy reunion." April said coming between Lily and James. "What's the time?"

"They have another half an hour." Sirius said looking at April with a smile. April smiled back and looked at Kaylee and Jessie, who were offering a passing muggle man what looked suspiciously like a canary cream.

"Sirius." April sighed. "Must you let your children out of your sight?" April said as she walked to Kaylee and Jessie.

"What?" Sirius asked cluelessly. Ginny chuckled and wondered off to find her own friends. Bo found Katie Bell as she passed by. He said a quick bye to his mum before following Katie. Harry stayed with his parents for a while longer. He was intensely of the awkwardness between them. There was also a tension that he'd never sensed before.

"So how's the muggle life?" James asked Lily in an effort to break the silence between them.

"Very good actually, I don't have to worry about whether I'm using the right spell or anything." Lily said with a smile. James simply glared at her.

"I still don't understand how you could leave me for that!" James said. Lily sighed.

"I haven't left you." Lily said, "I just don't want to use Magic any more." She said quietly. Harry watched his parents anxiously.

"Then why do you say that so quietly, are you ashamed of it?" James asked.

"No, there are muggles around." Lily said.

"I thought you had given up Magic and yet you still call them muggles. And you still abide by some of our laws." James said shaking his head. He sounded as though he was making fun of Lily.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked, "You are so immature James. You know what will happen if I tell anyone about magic." She said.

"No but you've given up your wand, it must be on it's way to the land fill sites by now." James said. Lily crossed her arms.

"Actually, it's in my dresser." Lily said. "Just in case I ever happen to need it again."

"So you haven't given up magic." James said. Lily looked at him annoyed.

"I have, I just put it there in case. I made a few promises to my friends and that was one of them. If April and Jenny hadn't convinced me to keep my wand it would be in a landfill site by now!" Lily said, her voice level was rising slowly.

"Oh, and that's a bad thing?" James said, "Look, just come back to our world, the one you're used to and I'll forget about you leaving me." He said. Lily's mouth dropped open.

"Leaving you?! I told you I haven't left you!" Lily snapped, "Our bedroom door is always open for you to come, just because I don't live at Grimmauld place doesn't mean I've left you. I just prefer to live where the temptation to use magic is less." Lily said. James took a few deep breaths and looked at Lily.

"No, you left me. The moment you decided to give up magic you left me." He said almost hatefully.

"Everything revolves around you doesn't it James Potter?" Lily asked. "You always things revolve around you, not everything is about you James." James moved closer to Lily.

"This isn't about me, it's about us." James said

"You're the one who said we've split up, not me. I told you I'm still your wife, I always have been and always will be but it was you that made the assumption James just because you see me leaving magic as a weakness to your position. It's all about you! You haven't changed at all! Not since school." Lily said.

"I'm not worried about me, I'm worried about you, giving up magic is not safe." James said, "Especially from you." Harry pushed between his parents.

"Mum, Dad please!" Harry said, "Leave this to another time, not here." He begged. He caught glimpse of Draco Malfoy strutting through the station.

"Alright." James said. "You're right, not here." He glared at Lily. Lily returned his glare and then looked away. Harry looked worriedly between his parents.

"I'm going to go with Hermione and Ron to the train, Are you coming?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Lily said, "Come on." She said. She led the way forwards. Harry looked at James and was about to turn when James started talking to him.

"Work hard ok, try and build up your strength and power, you don't know when you'll next meet Voldemort." He said quietly. "I have to go, I can't stand to be around your mum any longer." Harry frowned.

"Dad, why do you think that she's split up with you, she's just given up magic, it's nothing that big." Harry asked.

"It's complicated but basically she's given up magic, and all my life pretty much revolves around magic, I'm magic born, all my ancestors were magical. It feels like she's rejecting me as well. But I'll talk to you about it soon. Just work hard at everything ok." James said. Harry nodded and James left to find somewhere to apparate from. Harry ran to catch up with his friends and his mum.

* * *

**A/N:-HELLOOOOO everyone. This is not the end of my break but i'm getting paranoid. I had this chapter for like...months now and then last weekend my computer completely crashed and I cant get into windows, so I've pretty much everything i've written since last July, as well as my holiday photos and ALL my revision notes and school work that i had on my computer. It's soo annoying but fortunately i'd sent this to Kaylee and she sent it back to me (being the LOVERLY person that she is) and so i thought i'd post it before i lost anymore. Thanks for all your reveiws. Dunno when i'll have time to start writing again because i'm so busy at the moment and dying of anxiousness. It's that time of my life when i apply to universities and I'll be hearing from the university that i REALY REALLY REALLY wanna go to today or tomorrow. So you know, gotta get myself ready for rejection. That just makes being accepted twice as sweet. n e wayz, moral of thisA/N is tht i dunno when i'll be able to update again but thanks for ALL your suport. Love you all**


	40. The Veil of Lost Souls

**The Veil of Lost Souls**

Bo held Katie's hand as he patrolled the corridors. Katie shouldn't really be out but she had pressurized Bo to let her come on patrol with him anyway. They had managed to avoid Cho and the other prefects so far but Bo didn't know how long it would be until they actually bumped into one. Bo turned to Katie and smirked at her slightly.

"That is it?" She asked. Bo glanced down the corridor.

"No one's here. Come this way." Bo said. He pulled Katie after him down a small corridor that led towards the kitchens.

"Bo, where are we going?" Katie asked.

"You'll see" Bo said with a smile. Near the kitchens, Bo led Katie through another passage to a small area where they couldn't be found. Katie smiled and him and pulled him closer.

"So this is where you wanted to bring me?" She asked. Bo shrugged.

"It's a private place; no one will find us here." Bo said innocently.

"The perfect place to just…talk." Bo looked at Katie innocently. He had put his arms around her and pulled her slightly closer.

"Talk?" Katie asked curiously.

"You know, moving our mouths and exercising our tongues to create ways of expressing how you feel." Bo said with a cheeky smirk. Katie laughed and stood on her tiptoes.

"If you wanted a kiss you just had to ask." She said quietly as she closed her eyes and brushed her lips gently against Bo's. Bo grinned and put a hand on Katie's face as he pulled her closer to kiss again. Katie put her arms slowly around Bo's neck and started to deepen the kiss. Bo felt great. Katie wasn't like other girls he knew, she was special to him because unlike other girls, she didn't dismiss him. She seemed to actually genuinely like Bo. Over the Christmas holidays he had felt his feelings for her grow into something he didn't feel for anyone but Emma. But it still wasn't the same thing as the thing he felt for Emma. He loved Emma in a different way he loved Katie. Bo hesitate slightly as this went through his mind…he loved Katie. Katie pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Katie asked.

"Oh, nothing." Bo said with a smile, "Got a bit of a cramp." Katie raised an eyebrow at this, "Not that kind of a cramp but I'm close if that's what you want." He said with a slight laugh. Katie laughed as well and shrugged.

"Do you want to?" She asked. Bo looked at her surprised.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you want to sleep with me?" Katie asked abruptly. Bo gaped slightly as Katie laughed. "I'm just kidding." Katie said. She pushed Bo's mouth shut and put a kiss on his lips.

"Oh…ok, because I wasn't sure how to answer that." Bo said. Katie smiled and brushed a lock of Bo's hair away from his face. She looked into his eyes and smiled at him. Bo smiled back and pulled her forwards. He kissed her forehead and held her. Katie sighed almost contentedly as she put her head on Bo's shoulder.

"You know I still have to meet your mum." Katie said. Bo winced slightly as he remembered.

"Oh crap" Bo muttered. Katie laughed and looked at Bo again. "I will introduce you to her…soon" He said with a frown. He then broke into a smile then laughed. He kissed Katie again, this time with slightly more

passion then before. This took Katie completely by surprise but she accepted it and kissed back with passion that was equal to Bo's. He felt her hands suddenly on his bare skin as she had quickly untucked his school shirt. Bo put his hands on Katie's waist and quickly turned her so that she was against the wall. He was about to take Katie's jacket away when he heard footsteps coming down the hall. Katie broke the kiss and looked down the hall.

"I thought you said no one would find us here." Katie said breathlessly.

"Well, no one should." Bo said. He looked around the hall. He pulled Katie after him and went around the corner.

"-But how do we get close to Potter to hurt him?" came a voice of a student. Bo looked at Katie curiously.

"We get to one of the people he loves. Our aim is to hurt him emotionally, not physically, though I suppose it wouldn't go awry if he got a bit roughed up in Quidditch." said Draco Malfoy's voice. It had a hint of malice in it that Bo didn't like. Bo was about to go and turn the corner to talk to him when Katie put a hand over his mouth and pushed him against the wall.

"Listen to what they have to say then warn Harry." Katie breathed into Bo's ear.

"Did you hear something?" asked Malfoy's friend.

"No, this part of the school is deserted at this time. Now listen, we need to get to someone he loves, now who does he love?"

"That Black girl." Malfoy's friend said, "Blond hair, really dark eyes, plays the piano."

"Rhia Black…Yeah, I suppose but she's as difficult to get to as Potter. You should hear my father complain about trying to hurt those two. Plus we tried to break them up but it hasn't worked." Malfoy said. "Lupin is also hard to get but I think that hurting Lupin wouldn't have the same effect as hurting Black or the younger Potter-" Malfoy suddenly stopped.

"What is it?" asked his friend.

"Emma Potter." Malfoy said. Bo's eyes widened slightly. "She's the overlooked one. While everyone is busy protecting Black, Lupin and Harry Potter the younger ones are neglected. Come on Nott, we have some plans to make." Malfoy said. He walked past, completely missing Bo and Katie. His companion missed them as well. Once they had gone Katie let Bo go.

"That son of a bi-" Bo started to say but Katie stopped him.

"I know his family aren't good but don't start throwing names." Katie said.

"Ok, but still, he's going to hurt Emma!" Bo said, "What has she ever done against him." Katie shrugged.

"Maybe by being born and being Harry's sister?" She suggested.

"Yeah but still!" Bo said, "He better not hurt her." Katie took Bo's hand.

"Come on, lets go and warn Harry, it's the best we can do for now. We don't even know what Malfoy's planning." Katie said. Bo nodded and followed Katie back to the Gryffindor Common room. They entered the room and saw Harry, Hermione and Ron sitting on the sofas. Harry and Ron were playing a game of chess while Hermione was watching while lazily wrapping a small bit of Ron's hair around her finger. She had her legs over his legs while Ron had a hand resting on her thigh. It was the closest Bo had seen them. Bo walked over and caught Hermione's attention.

"Bo! Welcome to the never ending chess competition." Hermione said.

"Harry thirty-five, Ron thirty-five."

"Thirty-five games or points?" Bo asked.

"Games… Each." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Bo nodded.

"Harry we need to talk to you." Katie said seriously.

"One minute." He murmured.

"No, Harry, we need to talk to you now, it's about Emma." Bo said. Harry looked up and nodded.

"We'll carry this on later." Harry said to Ron. Harry turned to Bo and Katie. "What is it?"

"Emma's in danger." Bo said. Harry sat up straight and alert.

"From what?" Harry asked.

"You mean who." Katie said. Harry looked at them. Katie sat on the sofa next to Ron while Bo sat on the arm of the sofa.

"Malfoy is planning to hurt you and he's going to do it through Emma." Bo said.

"How?" Harry asked standing up.

"We don't know. They left before we could hear more." Katie said. Harry looked to Ron and Hermione.

"Emma's too clever to let Malfoy get to her. There's no way he could trick her into anything." Hermione said. Harry frowned.

"You think?" He asked worriedly.

"I agree with that." Ron said.

"I would be inclined to agree but I think we should keep an eye on her anyway." Bo said. Harry looked at Harry and nodded.

"I'll tell Emma and Rhia tomorrow" Harry said. Bo nodded. "Can you guys keep an eye on them? If something strange starts to happen then tell me. I don't want Emma going anywhere on her own either." Harry said.

"Aren't we the protective brother?" Katie smirked. Harry looked at Katie curiously.

"I'm not." Harry said. Katie nodded like she didn't believe him. Harry dismissed it and sat down again. Bo and Katie got up, they'd told Harry what was happening, he had decided what to do and now all they could do was watch over Emma. Katie started for the girl's dormitories when Bo caught her hand as he followed her slightly.

"Can't we spend more time together?" Bo asked.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Katie said kissing Bo on the cheek.

"I want to see more of you now." Bo said. "Come to my room."

"Not with the other seventh year boys up there." Katie said. Bo looked at her annoyed. "Good night Bo." he said. She gave him a quick kiss before going up the steps. Bo watched her go and turned around. He saw a few people watching him suspiciously. That whole familiar look of wariness and, in a few people, hate for him being a werewolf. Bo started up the steps and went silently into his room before his roommates noticed him.

* * *

Harry rushed out of Potions for lunch before Snape could say anything to him. Now that his mum had stopped working at Hogwarts Snape had taken up his position again but everyone knew he was being monitored by Dumbledore. Harry went straight to the great hall. He saw a group of fourth year girls walking down the main stairs. He recognised Rhia and Emma among them and made his way over. Emma and Rhia were walking slightly slower then the others so they began to make some distance between them and the group of girls. Harry ran up to them and gave Rhia a smile. Rhia grinned at him and let him kiss

her on the cheek.

"Hey." Emma said. "When you've finished mauling my best friend you can say hi." Harry looked at Emma.

"I wasn't mauling Rhia." He said.

"Of course not." Emma said, she was doing something with her hands. Harry watched her as she shuffled a pack of cards. He looked at the girls curiously.

"We were practicing card tricks in History of Magic." Rhia said.

"That's a very important subject!" Harry said, pretending to scold them, "You must always pay attention in it." Rhia and Emma started laughing.

"Ok, whatever." Emma said, "Have you got anything important to say dear brother, I am so hungry."

"Yeah, I was going to tell you that-"

"HARRY!" shouted Michael Corner from behind him. Harry turned to look at the boy who had so rudely interrupted him. Michael came running up to him and looked around.

"What?" Harry asked. He turned slightly to see Rhia and Emma shrug and walk into the great hall.

"What's happening with the DA? There are rumours that you're going to start it up again." Michael said.

"Um, yeah, I should be but can we talk about this later?" Harry asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I was just asking." Michael said. He sounded slightly offended. Harry sighed inwardly and began to explain to him what was happening.

* * *

Emma poked at her food as she laughed at what Rhia was saying. Kara was chuckling slightly while Rhia tried to tell them something serious. Emma shook her head slightly and ate the food she had been prodding. She tried to listen to Rhia when she felt like someone was watching her. She looked away from Rhia and looked around the hall. Students were chatting with each other and laughing away at nonsense. She was about to dismiss the feeling when she caught the eye of Draco Malfoy. He was watching her with a strange expression. Emma frowned slightly and Draco gave her a smile. Emma looked at him surprised and reluctantly returned the smile. Draco nodded and grinned as he turned to his cronies, suddenly looking cold and evil again. Emma sat still doing nothing. She was confused at what had just happened. Draco Malfoy had smiled at her. Was that possible? He hated her and she hated him.

"Emma, what's wrong?" Kara asked.

"Oh, nothing." Emma said as she went back to her food. Rhia looked at her strangely and Emma made a small motion they had made up meaning she'd explain later. Rhia turned back to Kara and began talking to her again.

"Anyway, the Transfiguration homework is nearly impossible!" Rhia said. Emma stopped listening again and glanced over towards Draco Malfoy. He was sneering at a first year Slytherin. Emma looked back to her food; maybe she'd been imagining it. She shook her head and tried to dismiss it. Yes she had been imagining it, but if she had why had she imagined it? Draco wasn't particularly good looking. He was a little on the skinny side and he was a vile rotten ferret, there was no reason for Emma to like him. She

glanced at him again. But then again, he was ok looking, there were boys who looked a lot worse in the school. And he did play quidditch. NO! Emma's mind screamed. He was a Slytherin, he saw to it that every Gryffindor had a tough time from the Slytherins and he was a Malfoy. Emma smiled to herself. A passing fancy. She turned back to Rhia and Kara and listened to them talking for a while.

* * *

Emma and Rhia walked back from the kitchens. Rhia still had a little mud on her from her quidditch practice earlier that evening. They had gone straight to the Kitchens when Rhia had gotten back. Harry had brought the team back moments before the curfew started so Rhia had managed to sneak Harry's invisibility cloak away from him so that they could borrow it.

"So what was up with you earlier?" Rhia asked as she picked at her muffin.

"I don't know. I felt someone watching me, so I look up and there's Draco Malfoy smiling at me." Emma said, "I think I imagined it but then I have to wonder why I would have imagined it."

"Why would Draco Malfoy smile at you?" Rhia asked with confusion, "He hates you."

"I know, exactly what I was thinking. And he's not that good looking either." Emma said.

"Oh, I don't know, he's ok for a Slytherin." Rhia said. Emma smirked and laughed slightly.

"Better not let Harry hear you say that." Emma said.

"That's why you're my best friend, you won't tell him that." Rhia said. Emma nodded.

"But why would he smile at me? And if he didn't why would I imagine it?" Emma asked. "Oh Merlin, do you think I'm getting visions like Harry?" Rhia snorted and covered her mouth with her hand. Emma looked at Rhia uncertainly.

"Sorry. That's funny. You don't have a scar so I don't think you'll be having visions like Harry." Rhia said. Emma smiled.

"Just wondering."

"But as to why Malfoy, maybe because, the guy kind of likes you?" Rhia said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emma asked, "I'd never like Draco Malfoy!"

"Well, you know, he's rich, ok looking, bad boy, Slytherin; someone your parents won't approve of." Rhia said, "Your ideal guy!" She finished with a sarcastic look of happiness.

"What? You're being stupid, no; I can't believe I'm having this conversation with you Rhia!" Emma said. Rhia shrugged.

"You brought it up." Rhia said.

"No I didn't you did." Emma said. She suddenly stopped. Rhia looked at her curiously. "We forgot the cloak!" Emma said, "I'll go back and get it. I'll see you in our room" Rhia nodded and carried on. Emma ran back to the kitchens. The cloak was on a table in the kitchen that was under the Gryffindor table. Emma picked it up and left the kitchen quickly. She was just coming to the main staircase when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her in through a door that led to a small broom closet. Emma was pushed against the wall. She was about to scream when someone put a silencing spell on her. A light lit up the small area and Emma stumbled backwards as she saw Draco Malfoy.

"Hey, be careful, you might hurt yourself." Malfoy said. Emma raised her eyebrows in confusion. He sounded as though he were just a friend concerned about her well being. "I'll take the spell off you if you promise not to scream or make any loud noise." Emma nodded and made a motion of making a

cross over her chest. Malfoy smiled and lifted the spell.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked. Malfoy smiled slightly.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I know that we'd never get the chance to talk during school. We both have reputations to keep." Malfoy said. Emma looked at him suspiciously. She didn't say anything to that. "Look, I'm sorry if I've given you the impression that I'm not interested in you and hate you. To be honest I think you are the best looking girl in the entire school." He said, "And this may sound really bad coming from me but I had to tell you that I really liked you." Emma took a step back into the wall. She jumped slightly at the touch of the wall.

"Um…are you sure you weren't hit by a bludger during quidditch practice?" Emma asked him. Malfoy smiled sadly and sighed.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me. Well, I'm sorry for taking up your time. I'll see you around." Malfoy said opening the door to the broom closet. Emma stumbled out, not taking her eyes off Malfoy. He was trying to build up a false sense of security then he'd spring on her, she knew it. She got to the main staircase and pulled the invisibility cloak around her. Malfoy jumped slightly as she disappeared. Emma ran straight to her dormitory and closed the door. She frowned at what had just happened. He was playing a trick, she knew it.

* * *

Lily sat in front of the TV with a mug of coffee, she leant over the table and turned the page of the muggle newspaper. It was really boring, the pictures were still and there was nothing interesting. Some football player had married some person from a girl band, there were failing peace treaties in some other country and some other country was holding some elections. She sighed and sat back. She looked towards the fireplace where there was a wooden box placed carefully on it. She put her mug down and went to it. She opened the box and looked at the thin slender piece of willow that was in there. Her wand was just asking to be used. She itched to hold it again but she knew she was trying to prove a point to the Order. What the Order did was dangerous. She wouldn't put her family in the danger they'd been in before Voldemort's downfall. By being part of the order Lily and James had put themselves in a position where they had to choose between death or going into hiding. That had ultimately led to Peter Pettigrew betraying them and Harry receiving his scar. Lily snapped the box shut and turned around. She let out a small scream as she saw James behind her.

"Don't do that!" Lily said.

"Sorry." He said. James had grown a little bit of a beard and looked a little worse for wear. Lily moved to him to give him a kiss but then remembered that she was still angry with him. She crossed her arms and tried to look angry.

"What do you want?" She asked him. James looked out through the dark windows and used his wand to close the curtains. Lily could almost feel the magic in the air. James put his wand on the coffee table and went to Lily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout at you like I did. I fully support your decision to give up magic but I don't like it. I'll stop being in the Order if you'll have me back." He said anxiously. Lily looked at him slightly amused.

"When did I ever leave you?" Lily asked him. James looked at her, slightly wide eyed.

"You'll have me back?" James asked hopefully. Lily's pretence gave way and she smiled at him.

"I can never be angry at you for very long." Lily said. "As you know." She said. James went straight to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. James broke the kiss and held her tightly.

"I love you." He said, "I never ever want us to fight again." He said.

"You sound like a child." Lily said with a smirk. James smiled.

"As long as it means you never leave I don't care." James said. Lily pulled him into a hug and put her head against his shoulder. She felt James' hand on her hair, she was about to kiss him when a headline in the newspaper caught her attention. Lily broke away and picked up the newspaper. James gave her a curious look.

"A family of four were found dead in a detached house in Stoke on Trent. The cause of death is as yet unknown but there are no obvious signs of causes of death. The Smith family, with two healthy adults and two young children, were found dead last night by their neighbour. All the family were healthy and got along well with neighbours. The family were found with strange expressions on their faces-" Lily stopped and looked at James. James picked up his wand and held it tightly.

"The Muggle killings have begun." James said. Lily nodded and took a deep breath. That meant her family would be soon. James went to her and hugged her. "I won't let anything hurt you or that sister of yours." James said.

"Thank you James." Lily said as he held her.

"So will you take back your wand?" James asked.

"Only once I know that you'll have no involvement with the Order." Lily said. James nodded and gave Lily a quick kiss.

"I'll be back, I'm going to go and have a look at this with April and Dwight." James said. Lily nodded and watched James disapparate. She sat down again and continued watching the TV.

* * *

Harry couldn't sleep. He'd cleared his mind of thoughts only to have it filled up again. He was anxious about Emma, what did Malfoy have planned? He felt like hitting himself for not managing to tell Rhia and Emma today. He'd just have to keep an extra watch while they didn't know. He rolled over in his bed and thoughts of his dream came to him. It had usually been about a book in the library, the school library. Harry got up and opened the hangings slowly. The room was filled with the soft sounds of the boys in his year sleeping. Harry got up slowly and went to his trunk. He put on some shoes and pulled out his invisibility cloak. He got out the Marauder's map and left the dormitory. He ran out of the common room and into the

castle to the annoyance of the Fat Lady. Harry slowly made his way to the Library, being careful not to bump into any prefects. He had a close encounter with Cho as he forgot to check his map and nearly went headfirst into Cho. Harry ran down the corridor after this and checked his map every few seconds. Soon he was in the library. He closed his eyes and tried to recall his dream. He walked with the dream and when he next opened his eyes he found himself in front of a bit of the restricted section of the library. Harry went over the barrier and went to the shelves. He looked at the shelves until his gaze went to a large dark book that looked black in the dark.

"Lumos" Harry said. The light hit the book revealing it to be green and covered in leather. Harry reached out and pulled it out. He felt strangely like this was the book even though there weren't any markings on it. He pulled it out and sat on the floor. He put the book on his lap and it opened on it's own to a page. Harry read the title of the page."The Veil of Lost Souls" He read. He continued reading the page.

The Veil of Lost Souls is a weapon of great destruction. Often have wizards tried to use its powers for the forces of good but always they become corrupted and use it to do the will of evil. The Veil of Lost Souls, when touched, steals the soul of the one who touched it. All the souls are stored within the veil are capable of great damage and harm. There are various spells and curses that can be used to release the souls individually or as a group. No soul can be restored to its body without being tainted with evil. If a soul is restored it will not be how it once was but will turn into a thing of evil. The only way to destroy these souls is to kill the body and perform a cleansing spell on the body. The bodies of those who fall through the veil are kept in pristine condition and return to the physical world when the souls have been summoned.

Following this was a small list of spells. Harry's eyes widened. This meant that he could bring back Remus. A Spell to bring back Remus. Harry made note of what page the information was on and closed it. He held it in his arms as he got up and made his way out of the library. He'd show it to Hermione and see what she made of it. She'd know what to do with the information. Maybe they'd be able to bring back Remus for Bo and Jenny. Harry went faster with new determination. He would bring back the uncle that he'd lost to Voldemort. He wouldn't lose anyone to the man who made his life almost unbearable. When he got to his dorm room he knelt on the floor and opened his trunk. He stuffed it in his trunk and hid it under a several layers of clothes. He returned to bed feeling a little uneasy that he'd stolen a book from the school library but it was for a good cause, anything to try and defeat Voldemort was a good cause.

* * *

Harry, Hermione and Ron sat on Harry's bed the following afternoon. Harry had the book out on the bed and Hermione was looking at it curiously.

"Bloody hell mate. Your bedtime reading is as bad as hers." Ron said nodding to Hermione.

"It's not bedtime reading, turn to page five hundred and sixty three." Harry said. Hermione opened the book and flipped through the pages. It opened on the page Harry had said and Hermione gasped.

"That's the -"

"Veil in the department of Mysteries." Harry said.

"Where did you find this book?" Hermione asked.

"It's the one in my dream; you remember I told you about it a while ago." Harry said.

"We didn't think it would actually exist." Hermione said.

"How did you find it?" Ron asked, "There wasn't a name or anything on that book in your dreams, you told us." Harry shrugged.

"I was just drawn to it I guess." Harry said. "But look, we can get Remus out of it!" he said pointing to the list of spells. Hermione's eyes were flickering back and forth over the page as she read and reread what was on it.

"Wicked." Ron said with a smile, "Is it just a spell then?" Ron asked. He leant over Hermione to read the page.

"Didn't you read what it says here?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded, "Then you know that if we did manage to somehow get back into the Department of Mysteries, then managed to find the room with the veil and then somehow be able to summon Remus, that he wouldn't be how he was. He'd be evil Harry. It

says here, the veil is used for the purposes of evil, that's probably why it's in the department of mysteries."

"But if we just make sure that-" Harry started to say.

"No, I'm not having any part of it, and neither are you Ron." Hermione said before Ron could say anything. "Remus died for a reason and we can't bring him back."

"But he's not dead!" Harry said, "He's trapped."

"And if he comes back he'll be evil. How do you think that would affect Jenny and Bo if one day Remus just suddenly turned around and tried to kill them?" Hermione asked. Harry stayed silent, she made perfect sense. He took a deep breath and nodded.

"Fine but I found the book and there has to be a reason why I was drawn to it." Harry said.

"Maybe but it's not our place to tamper with these kinds of things." Hermione said. Ron looked at Hermione curiously.

"Are you saying that there's something or someone out there who's controlling all this and that our fate is determined?" He asked.

"Yes in that I believe in a God but there has to be a reason why and I don't think we should tempt fate." Hermione asked. Harry and Ron both looked at her curiously. "Oh you know what I mean." Hermione grumbled.

* * *

**A/N:-NEW CHAPTER!!! and now i begin some of the fun. IT's coming to the time where i get to put in EVERYTHING i planned. Also, can i ask that if i did send any spoilers to anyone (namely Rhia/Kaylee/Hiba/lizzle) that they send them back cause i lost everything :( and there's a scene that i love between Emma and Bo that I REALLY want back. I don't care about the other scenes, i just want taht scene back :(. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. I may skip a load of weeks after this just so that i can get to the funner bits like the stuff concerning Remus (thanks Kaylee for the idea) and a few more love triangles (Thanks to Rhia, Kaylee and Hiba for furthuring my ideas). Anyway, i got some Chem homework that i need to do. Thanks Hiba for being my beta. love yaz all, even the ones that i don't talk to via email/msn**


	41. Fragile Rhia

**Fragile Rhia**

April hummed to herself as she followed James and Dwight. The house they had come to was quite pretty. The front garden was neat and looked as though it was well cared for. There was clean black Land Rover in the driveway with a smaller silver Mercedes Benz. She nodded her approval and went to the door. Dwight and James had already gone past the police tape that sealed the area. April ducked under it before glancing at the unconscious guards they had hidden behind the cars. She twirled a lock of hair and went into the house. The house looked a little like Lily's parent's old house. April went to one wall with a gallery of still pictures. They were of two young children, a young boy who looked the same age as the twins and a girl who looked even younger then that. April frowned slightly and called for James.

"In here" He called back from a room that led off the end of the hallway. April went to the room and found it to be the living room. April had expected there to be bodies here but instead there was nothing, it was like the family had gone out and were expected back any moment.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Dwight asked them.

"Anything," April said, "anything that may give us an indication as to why Voldemort chose to kill them instead of any other muggle family." She said. She got out her wand and used it to sort through a stack of DVDs. James was looking through some drawers while Dwight left the room.

"I'm going to the bedroom James." April said.

"Alright." James muttered as he continued his search. April went up the stairs to the bedrooms. She walked into the master bedroom and went straight to the draws. She pulled the top one open and searched through it. She put her hand deep into the draw and felt her hand touch something hard. She put her hand around it and pulled it out. It was a small mahogany box that was varnished and sealed, to April's surprise, with magic. She used her wand to open the box and found a wand inside. April raised an eyebrow at this and called James. James ran up the stairs and looked at April.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look at this." April said. She threw the box over and James opened it.

"This guy wasn't a muggle." He said, "Do you think you could get to wherever the body might be and try to identify it?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure." April said. She closed her eyes and apparated to the local hospital. Her training as an auror and doing a NEWT in Muggle studies had provided her valuable information on the workings of muggle systems. Not many aurors bothered with learning muggle ways but it had come in useful more then once. April waved her wand and her clothes changed into those of a doctor's. She wore a white lab coat over a pair of fitted black trousers and a turtleneck pink top. She conjured a clipboard and an ID tag. She walked through the hospital until she got to the Mortuary. She showed her ID badge and they allowed her to come in. The next thing she did was go to a computer and slowly managed to figure out how to type in the name of the family who had been killed and which number fridges they were in.

Once April had done this she felt thoroughly proud of herself, she was going to have to learn how to use a computer. She had seen pictures of them but had never really used one before. She had used one once in a French Internet café while she had been told to follow someone once several years ago. The furthest April had gotten on that computer was to figure out how to play solitaire. She left the small office and went into the main mortuary. She glanced back at the door and locked it behind her. She got out her wand and muttered

"Lumos" She found the fridges quickly and pulled out the body of Mr. Smith. She looked at him curiously, trying to figure out if she had seen him before. She shook her head after a while and put the body away.

She went to the next number on her list and pulled out the body. This was Mrs. Smith's body. She pulled off the blanket and a flash of recognition went through her. She had red hair and a now very pale face. Her eyes were a dull blue colour now that she was dead. There were no doubt these people had been hit with Avada Kedavra but April had seen this woman before. She frowned slightly and looked over the rest of this woman's body to see if she could figure out who it was. When April came to the woman's arm her gaze was caught by an ugly black mark on her forearm. It was the dark mark. This woman had been a death eater but she had given up her wand to live a muggle life. April looked at the woman in confusion. She tapped her fingernails against the surface that the woman lay on.

"Where have I seen you before?" April muttered to herself. She put her hands over the woman's eyes and was about to close them when she recognised the woman. She had been a Death Eater that April had once gotten a picture of from Rhia when Rhia had been kidnapped. April felt anger bubbling up inside her. This woman had put a curse on Rhia and had hurt her. April slammed shut the body container, not caring if the body was damaged. April stood with her breath slightly shaky. There was a crash from outside and the door was suddenly torn off its hinges. April looked at the doorway to see three cloaked figures. The figures walked into the room and looked at April.

"It's her," one of them said. The figures all disapparated, leaving April thoroughly confused.

"Ok." April said slowly. She apparated back to the house to report to James what had happened and what she knew. She wanted nothing to do with this case. She wasn't going to even try to figure out why the woman who had hurt her daughter as dead.

* * *

Rhia sat in the library leaning her chair against some bookshelves. Emma was actually working at a potions essay that was due in next week and Kara was copying Emma. Rhia held a few pieces of parchment in her hands. Did Catcher Stevens just not understand the word NO! He had sent her an owl that day asking if she was free at the weekend. It turned out the teen superstar was going to be in England for longer then he expected. Rhia knew she had to reject his offer because she couldn't get into Hogsmeade and if Harry found out he'd go ballistic. Rhia began writing a reply when Emma coughed at her. Rhia looked up and saw Emma nodding her head towards someone. Rhia turned her head slightly to find Draco Malfoy glancing at Emma. Rhia raised an eyebrow and looked at Emma.

"What does he think he's doing?" Rhia hissed.

"I don't know but he's been doing that all day." Emma said, "It's really starting to scare me" Rhia looked over and caught Malfoy's gaze. She glared at him and he sneered back.

"That should do it," Kara said with a slight smile.

"I don't think so, he's been after me for just over a week now." Emma said, "I know he's planning something.'

"And are you attracted to him?" Kara asked. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know." Emma said with a slight confused pout. "Maybe-" She looked at Rhia. "A little." Emma admit.

"You're attracted to a Slytherin?" Kara asked.

"Not so loud!" Emma hissed at Kara.

"Well we won't let you get close to him, you can trust us on that." Rhia said. She went back to her letter when she felt her friend's gaze on her. She looked up.

"So, Rhia…" Emma said with a slight smirk,

"What?" Rhia asked suspiciously.

"Why aren't you with Harry?" Emma asked.

"You want me to get closer to your brother?" Rhia asked.

"Not really but you two were looking cosy at home and on the train here." Emma said. Rhia turned back to her letter.

"He's busy." Rhia said. "DA, quidditch practice plans, plus there's something up with him, Hermione, Ron, Bo and Katie. They keep watching us like we're going to do something stupid. He's too busy for me once we get to school" Rhia said bitterly.

"That's not true." Emma said. Emma looked at Kara for help.

"Yeah, I mean, he does have a lot more responsibilities at school" Kara said. Rhia sighed.

"Yeah, I suppose." Rhia said. She put down the quill and parchment, "we were so close over the holidays, and if it wasn't for my dad I think we may have actually slept with each other. I don't know, I guess the sudden change in closeness is getting to me." Rhia looked at Emma and Kara before putting her things into her bag. "I'm going to go and practice." She said.

"What now?" Kara asked. Rhia nodded. She got a book out of her bag.

"What's that?" Emma asked.

"A book that Jordan got me for Christmas, it's Beethoven's fifth symphony for the piano" Rhia said, "Original edition." She smiled happily.

"What?" Emma asked.

"You know, Beethoven's sixth. It was in Disney's Fantasia." Rhia said. Emma looked at her nonplussed. "It was the one with the flying horses"

"Oh, that one!" Emma said, "That's a good piece." Rhia smiled.

"And an original copy" Rhia said holding up the music. "Anyway, I'll see you later." She said. Rhia got up and head out of the library. She made her way to the room of requirement. She walked past the place the door should have been, thinking of the grand piano that usually appeared when she wanted to practice. The door appeared and she went in. She stopped suddenly when she saw Harry, Ron and Hermione in the room.

"Rhia!" Harry said in surprise.

"Um, hi." Rhia said. She looked around the room slightly annoyed. Harry got up and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was going to practice the piano but if you guys are in here I don't think that I should practice, plus there's no piano here." Rhia said. She looked at Harry and his friends. "What are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, trying to figure something out." Ron said. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about Emma or Malfoy would you?" Rhia tensed slightly.

"Maybe." She said, "Why, what's happening?" She asked.

"What's happened?" Harry asked.

"Nothing. Malfoy is just freaking Emma out a little bit at the moment. He's giving her a lot of unwanted attention." Rhia said.

"He is!" Harry asked, his fists begun to clench.

"Yeah, but don't worry. Emma won't go near him," Rhia said. "She hates him so much. She's disgusted by it all." Rhia said. Harry relaxed slightly. Rhia leant up slightly and kissed him on the cheek. She saw Harry relaxing even more.

"If anything happens to her you'd tell me." Harry said. It wasn't a question but it wasn't an order either.

"Of course." Rhia said. She looked into his green eyes and felt slightly dizzy as soon as she looked into them. She smiled at him and got a smile back. Rhia shook her head. "Anyway, I have to find somewhere to practice." Rhia said, "I have a piece that I think may be way too hard for me."

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"Beethoven's sixth symphony" Rhia said, "Piano version. It should be played with an entire orchestra but I'm not an entire orchestra." Hermione nodded, she looked impressed.

"I didn't know you were that good." She said. Rhia smiled modestly and went slightly red.

"I'm really not." She said.

"Of course you are." Harry said. He took Rhia's hand. "I'll see you two at dinner." He said. Ron and Hermione nodded and Harry led Rhia out of the room. Rhia felt slightly surprised and managed to get the music book back into her bag as they walked.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Harry smiled at her.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked, "Anywhere you want to go I'll take you" Harry said.

"Can you fly me to the moon?" Rhia asked. Harry frowned and shook his head. "Then you can't take me anywhere." Rhia said cheekily. Harry smirked at her and stopped. He pulled Rhia into his arms and into a kiss. Rhia melted into the kiss and returned it happily. It had been over a week since Harry had kissed her like that. Rhia gave a slight moan and Harry broke off the kiss.

"Bed?" He asked quietly in her ear.

"You know what our parents said." Rhia said.

"Stuff our parents, it's too hard to resist you." Harry said.

"I'm not legal yet." Rhia said. Harry nodded reluctantly, "But as soon as I'm sixteen you're the only person I'd do it with." She said into his ear. Harry smiled and pulled her closer.

"What a disgusting display of affection." Came Bo's voice. Harry and Rhia turned and saw Bo laughing at them. Harry shook his head while Rhia tugged at her jumper to straighten it. "Don't worry, I won't be telling your parents." Bo said amused.

"Thanks." Rhia said, "You know what my dad is like." Bo nodded. He joined Harry and Rhia as they returned to the common room.

"You know that Voldemort has started killing muggles now, well, not really muggles but death eaters who have given up their wands." Bo said. Harry and Rhia looked at him.

"How do you know?" Rhia asked

"I just got an owl from April." Bo said, "She's updating me on the daily happenings of the you know what." Harry looked at Bo scandalised.

"Why are you allowed to know and I'm not?" Harry asked. Bo shrugged.

"And why's my mum sending you owls?" Rhia asked curiously.

"Because my mum is in hiding." Bo answered casually. "Anyway, this Death Eater that was killed bore a resemblance to Lily and was the death eater that tortured you as a child, Rhia." Bo said. Rhia stopped and looked at Bo.

"Excuse me?" Rhia asked.

"They got her." Bo said.

"That's great." Harry said, "Well, not great that she's dead but great that we've found out who it is."

"Yeah, at least we have a name to go with the face-" Bo stopped when he saw Rhia's face. "Are you ok?" Rhia looked slightly panicked and worried. Memories she had hoped she had forgotten were beginning to re-emerge. She remembered having dreams about her ordeal for a long time during her childhood but she couldn't remember what it was about, now she was beginning to remember. She had heard that traumatic childhood memories often resurfaced at an older age so that the person could cope with the emotional baggage that they carried. They were repressed memories, and Rhia knew she had some repressed memories, she couldn't remember anything from that time except her dad coming to rescue her. Now she saw the lady who had pointed the wand at her, the people who had taken her from her grandmother's bedroom. She shook her head and realised that Harry was hugging her. Rhia pushed herself away.

"I'll be ok." She muttered.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Just remembering some things," Rhia said with a forced smile. She took a few steps away and hurried back to the common room without the boys.

* * *

Voldemort smiled to himself as he closed his eyes. Bellatrix Lestrange looked at Lucius Malfoy curiously. Voldemort opened his eyes and looked at his two followers.

"I am very pleased with you two," He said. "I am unsure of how you found her but it's done the right thing. The Potters and Blacks have found out about her and Rhia Black has left herself as open as Emma Potter once was." He said.

"Once?" Malfoy questioned.

"Yes, it seems that once Emma Potter had a slight disagreement with the werewolf she closed her mind completely. I suppose you could call it denial but since then she has been a confused child. She knows not what she wants or where she is headed in life. The only constant in her life, Bo Lupin, had been taken away from her by a few small words that I planted in her mouth but unfortunately that left her sealed off to me. Now I cannot access her mind." Voldemort said.

"How are you able to access her mind though, master?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

"A few years ago, about eighteen years now, I had a little incident arranged. I was lucky that night that Potter, Black, Lupin and then Evans, Marsden and Chang were all out of the castle beyond curfew or I would have never have been able to achieve it. I created a temporary being that attacked Lily Potter, April Black and Jenny Lupin. Unfortunately Bo Lupin's werewolf blood counters the effect of my blood but the Blacks and Potters have no such immunity. They passed this onto their children so I can access the minds of any of the Potter or Black children. Harry Potter is harder because he has recently been given some sort of training to block me but that is no concern as of yet. Rhia Black was always blocked off to me since that woman had tortured her, I forget her name now. It will only work to those whose minds are empty and free of conflict." Voldemort explained. "Now, however, Rhia Black's mind is beginning to unwind. I shall have fun manipulating her." Malfoy and Lestrange looked suitably impressed.

"Now go, I have a small list of people I need to be disposed of." Voldemort said, "Avery will tell you who they are."

* * *

Emma and Kara tiptoed into their dormitory hours past curfew covered from head to foot in a gooey substance. They hadn't seen Rhia all evening and they'd been trying to set a few tricks for Slytherins or anyone who may fall into them. Unfortunately they had bumped into Peeves and the tricks had backfired. After they'd had a good laugh at each other they decided they should go back and dry off and go to bed. Emma had a shower first and got ready to sleep as Kara washed herself. She went over to Rhia's bed and opened the hangings gently. Rhia was lying on her bed still in her uniform but fast asleep.

"Well there's one job she won't have to do tomorrow." Emma said to herself. She closed the hangings and Rhia opened her eyes. She sat up and looked at the hangings. She sat where she was until she'd heard Kara get into her bed and start to sleep. She could still hear Emma humming to herself. Rhia couldn't wait longer. She opened the hangings and put on a pair of trainers. Emma's hangings were pulled apart and Emma looked at Rhia.

"Rhia?" Emma asked, "I thought you were…" Her voice trailed off as she looked at Rhia. Her eyes were a blood red colour and she had a look of evil to her that Rhia pulled off incredibly well. Rhia put a finger to her lips and gave Emma a wicked smile.

"Be quiet. I've got stuff to do." She said before picking up her wand. Emma looked at her confused before running to the door and blocked Rhia's path. "Get out of my way Po-Emma" She said with some contempt.

"No, where are you going? You're not yourself. There's something in you, get out." Emma hissed at whatever had possessed Rhia. Rhia gave her an evil smirk and pointed her wand at Emma.

"Get out of the way Emma." Rhia said to Emma.

"No-"

"Stupefy." Rhia said. Emma collapsed onto the floor. Rhia lifted her slightly and moved her to the bed with some difficulty. Despite being possessed she still only had her normal strength and abilities. Rhia closed Emma's hangings before turning to run out of the dormitory. She ran down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room. The castle was absolutely silent with the occasional sound of a prefect's footsteps from time to time. It seemed to Rhia that they were everywhere. No matter where she went there was a prefect just around the corner. She managed to get to the library without being seen though she had nearly bumped into Bo, Hannah Abbott, Hermione and Ron patrolling together and Cho near the Ravenclaw tower. Rhia pushed the library doors open and slipped through a small crack in the doors. She closed the library doors and padded through the library as silently as a cat. She made her way to the forbidden part of the library where she ducked under the rope and looked at the shelves as she walked passed.

"Where is it?" She whispered to herself. "It has to be here somewhere." She said. She stopped at a particular shelf and looked at it. There was a gap between two books and the dust had been disturbed fairly recently. Rhia balled her hands into fists and felt like cursing. She felt anger and hate like she'd never felt before. She turned and swiftly ran out of the library. Harry must have the book. Rhia didn't know what book she was looking for but she knew she'd know when she saw it. She went back to the Gryffindor tower and went up the boy's dormitories. She went to Harry's dormitory and put her head against the door. There wasn't any sound except the occasional croak from Neville Longbottom's toad. She quietly opened the door and went into the room. She looked around and noticed nothing out of place. Ron was asleep and Harry appeared to be dreaming. He tossed slightly in his bed and groaned, as if in pain, occasionally.

Rhia looked slightly perturbed and tapped a finger against her chin. She smiled briefly before she turned again and left the tower. She fled out of the school and ran to the great lake. As she came to the lake she slowed and eventually stopped at the edge. The lake was frozen over with at least a foot of ice. The snow over the grounds had soaked Rhia's uniform and though her body was shivering she didn't notice. She walked onto the ice until there was the sound of cracking coming beneath her. The ice was getting thinner and thinner. There was a deep groan then a crack appeared between Rhia's feet. She looked down. A few more cracks appeared as she walked further out. The red eyes sparkling with joy. More and more cracks appeared as the ice got thinner and thinner until Rhia stopped. The ice was incredibly weak and surprisingly held Rhia's weight. Rhia closed her eyes and when she opened them they were her usual soft brown eyes. She looked about confused when the ice beneath her gave way. Rhia gave a loud scream as she collapsed through the ice.

Harry bolted upright in his bed and was breathing heavily.

"Rhia!" He said as he got up and quickly changed and fled the tower. He forced his way through the snow and made his way to the lake. He heard a loud barking as he saw Fang bounding through the knee high snow. Hagrid closely followed the hound.

"Wha' was tha'?" Hagrid asked. Harry shrugged and ran to the lake. He saw the dark hole in the ice and ran towards it. As he got nearer he flung himself across the ice on his stomach and slid to the hole. He just saw Rhia's blonde hair disappearing in the dark water as he thrust his arm into the icy cold water. It felt as though he was under the cruciatus curse but it was only contained to his arms. He felt Rhia's jumper and grabbed hold as hard as he could. Fang skid to a stop next to him and barked frantically.

"Rhia!" Harry shouted as he pulled her to the surface. She was so white Harry was scared she could be dead. Fang bit into her clothes and helped Harry to pull her out of the water. It was difficult but they managed it. Harry pulled off his cloak and his jacket and wrapped it around Rhia tightly. With Fang's help Harry got Rhia back to the shore where Hagrid stood anxiously. He hadn't come onto the ice for fear that it'd break and send all of them to an icy death.

"She ok?" He asked. Harry crouched over Rhia and tried to keep himself in control. His heart was pounding in his chest.

"Rhia." Harry said. He touched Rhia's freezing face. He ran his hand over her face then put it at her neck. He checked for a pulse and thought he felt a very faint pulse in her neck. He had never been good at finding them but he thought he felt one. "I think she's alive." Harry said. He lifted Rhia up slightly. "Rhia." He said, fighting the tears in his eyes. Hagrid pulled him out of the way and lifted Rhia in his arms. He pulled his own moleskin coat about her and held her in his arms close to his body as he started for the school.

"Are yeh an idiot Harry? Get her to Poppy immediately!" Hagrid said as he trudged through the snow, clearing a path for Fang and Harry. Harry followed quickly and stood anxiously by Rhia's bed as Hagrid put her into one of the hospital beds. Madam Pomfrey came running out quickly.

"What happened?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"She fell through the ice on the lake. I don't know how she got there but if you don't do something she'll die-" Harry rambled but Hagrid put a hand on his shoulder and stopped him talking.

"That's enough Harry. She fell throu' the ice." Hagrid said. Madam Pomfrey nodded and got to work trying to help Rhia.

* * *

James, Sirius and April stood in front of Dumbledore with a reluctant Lily. Lily had finally agreed to take up her wand again but she did it reluctantly. Dumbledore sat in his chair with a slightly satisfied and relieved look.

"I'll come back and be a healer again." Lily said. "That is if you still want me here."

"You are always welcome in that position Lily, You may take up any position if you wished." Dumbledore said. Lily smiled and looked at James. He gave her a reassuring smile then turned to Dumbledore.

"But it means that I will have to leave the order, me and my family." James said.

"Of course James." Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. James smiled and Lily frowned slightly. She turned to April who shrugged, Lily then turned to Sirius who also had a similar smile to James. Dumbledore turned to April.

"Everything ok I trust?" Dumbledore asked.

"Except the fact that James has got me working again, everything is fine." April said turning to send a fake glare at James. James put a hand to his heart like he was hurt by April's expression.

"You know you love working through." Sirius said, "It gets you worked up," He smirked slightly at April. The adults were on the verge of laughing when there was a knock on the door and it burst open. Hagrid walked into the room with a worrisome look. He was twisting part of his cloak in his hand and looked at the adults. Dumbledore stood up

"What is it Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked.

"It's Rhia Black sir." Hagrid said quickly. "She, she…she's in the 'ospital wing wit' Harry, sir." Hagrid said.

"Rhia?" April asked anxiously as she listened.

"What about Rhia?" Sirius demanded

"What's happened?" James asked.

"Nothin' to 'Arry but Rhia, she-" Hagrid didn't finish as Sirius and April had run past him and ran through the familiar halls to the hospital wing. Lily and James were close behind while Dumbledore and Hagrid followed behind them. Sirius ran into the hospital wing first and scared the living daylights out of Harry as she approached.

"What happened?" Sirius asked as he ran to his daughter's side.

"She fell through the ice into the lake." Harry said. He held Rhia's hand tightly. Sirius looked at Rhia and took her other hand. Her skin was cold like there was no blood flowing through her body. Her skin was still damp and her hair was still wet.

"Oh Merlin" Sirius said as he fell to his knees. They were soon joined by the other adults. Harry looked slightly bewildered as they appeared.

"Where- how?" He asked as he looked at his parents.

"Not now Harry." James said. He looked at Rhia. April's face went suddenly pale.

"Is she-"

"No she's not, but if you all keep crowding round her she may well soon lose her connection to this life." Said Madame Pomfrey as she pushed past with a potion. She saw Lily and nodded. "You're here, good. Make yourself useful. Dry her hair and try and warm her up once I've given her this." Madam Pomfrey said to Lily.

"Of course." Lily said. She began immediately, to Madam Pomfrey's suggestion. Harry was urged away from Rhia by Dumbledore and April took his place. Harry was instructed to sit down on the other bed and looked into Dumbledore's eyes. Harry couldn't meet his eyes, his gaze always returned to his girlfriend.

"Harry, look at me!" Dumbledore demanded with such force that Harry looked at Dumbledore. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"I don't know what happened exactly but I was sleeping and just dreaming usually, well, I was having a nightmare about potions then suddenly I saw Rhia walking out on the ice and then falling through. I woke up, ran to the lake and saw a hole in the ice. I ran out to the lake and pulled Rhia out with Fang's help. Hagrid brought her up here and then he went to fetch you." Harry said, "Will she be ok?" His gaze went back to Rhia. "Mum?" He added. Lily turned to look at Harry and gave him a weak smile.

"She'll be ok." Lily answered. She turned around again and crossed her arms. 'I hope' She thought to herself.

* * *

**A/N-Sorry it's been a long time since i updated. I been busy, like Majorly busy. Just to clarify a few things in this chapter. Voldemort is BACK! You have to be 16 to sleep with each other here, not 18 (which i think it is in America). Rhia may/maynot be dead (this was a twist i just added, I didn't even know it was going to happen until about half an hour ago) and the last thing i need to clarify is that _Pimp My Ride_ is the BEST SHOW ON MTV! I want a pimped ride! but it's illeagal here in England...grrr! I want under car neons, body kits, MP3, those huge speakers and a bright pink body paint like the convertible in 2fast2furious but again...most of it is illegal, particularly under car neons. Grr...damn this stupid country. I also want a number plate that goes ANN4 5 or AK5100(guess the meaning, lol). Anyway, i will try and get another chapter up in the next week. I'm gonna skip a couple of months to the interesting bit (Kaylee will know which) and hopefully there should be more bout Remus Lupin, MWAHAHAAAA**


	42. Closely watched

**Closely Watched**

Sirius watched Rhia as the sun began to creep in through the windows. Everyone had been forced out except Sirius who seemed like he was surgically attached to his daughter. The weak winter sun lit up Rhia's face and seem to make her hair appear like gold. Sirius brushed some of it away and leant over and kissed her forehead. Her skin was a lot warmer now but she did still shiver occasionally. He didn't like the fact that she hadn't woken up yet, neither did Lily or Madame Pomfrey. Sirius bit his lip as he sat by Rhia. He had never felt so worried before. Even when April had gotten into some really bad situations he wasn't as scared as he was now. He didn't want to lose Rhia, and as bad as it sounded. If he was given the choice to keep one member of his family it would be Rhia. He'd give anything up for her or her mother.

"Come on Rhia, please wake up for me." Sirius whispered for the hundreth time that night. He lifted Rhia's hand to his mouth and looked at her anxiously. "Please." He said desperately as he closed his eyes and prayed to a God that he didn't believe in but Lily did. He felt Rhia's hand tighten very slightly and a twitch in her muscle. Sirius opened his eyes and looked at Rhia. He saw the slight movement of her eyes and he burst out into a grin. He felt like crying for happiness. Rhia opened her eyes slightly and frowned against the light.

"Rhia, you're ok!" Sirius said as he stood up slightly.

"Dad?" Rhia groaned hoarsely. Her voice sounded as though she hadn't used it for a while. Sirius felt a shiver running through Rhia's body.

"Rhia, calm down, you're warm now. You'll be ok." Sirius said, more to Rhia's body then to her mind.

"I still feel cold." Rhia said. Sirius conjured a few more blankets and put them on top of the already large pile of blankets. Sirius kept smiling at Rhia, just pleased that she'd made it through. "Dad, what happened?" Rhia asked.

"You fell into the lake." Sirius said.

"I did? What was I doing on the lake?" Rhia asked.

"We don't know." Sirius said, "We were hoping you'd be able to answer that question." Rhia turned her head slightly and curled up around the hand that Sirius was holding. She held his hand like she was a young child again and Sirius sighed contentedly.

"I'm tired." Rhia said, "You'll stay here while I sleep?" Rhia asked her dad.

"You can't go to sleep." Sirius said, "You were only asleep just now because we couldn't wake you." Sirius said seriously. Rhia looked at her dad curiously. "If you sleep you might not wake up. Stay awake and talk to me, about anything." Sirius said.

"Like what?" Rhia asked.

"How's your band going?" Sirius asked. Rhia smirked slightly.

"It's ok, we have some new songs and Orion is trying to sing but he's really off tune-" Rhia continued to talk with Sirius' encouragement. He saw Lily walk in quietly. She grinned at Sirius when she saw Rhia sitting in bed and talking to him. She went to the office to get a potion and stayed there for a while. Overnight Lily had taken over the hospital wing again and Madam Pomfrey had returned to her retirement. Sirius listened to Rhia and found it curious that Rhia hadn't mentioned Harry once while she spoke. She was beginning to regain her colour and she was smiling a lot more within a space of an hour. Lily came out eventually and gave Rhia some potion. Rhia didn't seem to find it odd at all and drank the potion quite happily. Lily sat with Sirius and Rhia for a while.

"Where's mum?" Rhia asked.

"She's been forced to stay at Grimmauld place by Dumbledore but we've already let her know you're ok." Lily said. Rhia smiled and nodded.

"How did I get out of the lake?" Rhia asked curiously.

"You're asking a lot of questions." Sirius said. Rhia shrugged and grinned.

"I feel really young again, like I've been reborn." Rhia said.

"Well the answer to your question is Harry. He got you out." Sirius said. Rhia's smile widened.

"He did?" She asked. Lily and Sirius looked at each other curiously.

"Why? What's wrong?" Lily asked curiously.

"I thought he was ignoring me." Rhia said, "Obviously not. Where is he?"

"Probably in a lesson." Lily said. Rhia cuddled the blanket and smiled to herself. Sirius and Lily knew that type of smile and they looked at each other with knowing smiles.

"Anyway, Harry will be here later" Lily said, "I'll be in my office and Rhia, don't go to sleep because you might have difficulty waking up again." Rhia nodded obediently and then started talking non-stop about Harry to Sirius to the extent that Sirius wished he had April's patience in this kind of talk.

* * *

The incidence with Rhia falling into the lake was somewhat of a mystery for a long time. No one knew what had happened exactly but after Bo had heard from Emma about Rhia's eyes he had a suspicion that the same thing had happened to Rhia that had happened to Emma a while ago. Bo and Emma still weren't talking but Bo did catch Emma looking at him a few times like she wanted to talk to him. Bo made no effort to talk to her, she had been the one who caused the rift between them, after all so he flourished in his relationship with Katie. Meanwhile Emma continued to get strange looks from Draco Malfoy. He had sent her a few letters, which Emma read then burnt straight after for fear that someone else would read them. Rhia sometimes read one or two and presumed that Emma was ignoring it but Emma couldn't help being attracted to Draco Malfoy. She wrote a few letters back until one day she got an invite from Draco Malfoy to meet her in Hogsmeade the first weekend of March. There were going to be teachers in the village to keep an eye on the students so Emma knew it would be difficult to meet Malfoy without being seen but she was willing to try. Nothing was impossible, was it not?

So on the Saturday of the hogsmeade weekend Emma went out with Rhia and Kara as usual. Once they were in Hogsmeade Rhia was quickly taken away by Harry and they disappeared into a café. Emma urged Kara to go with their room mates to the three broomsticks, leaving Emma on her own. Emma stood in the middle of Hogsmeade for a while. She hated the weather. It was a very sunny day but it couldn't be able to decide whether it was going to be hot or cold. Emma watched McGonagall watching her. Emma smiled at her and walked towards Honeydukes. She saw McGonagall walking towards Honeydukes rather slowly. Emma slipped through the crowd and then into the basement. She pushed up a trapdoor that led to outside the building and ran over the open ground to a spot behind Dervish and Banges. Malofy was sitting on an upturned box and was playing with his wand. He was on his own and well hidden from the teachers in the village. Emma tried to sneak upon him but he saw her before she even got close. Malfoy stood up and gave her a smile that she was now used to seeing.

"Hi." Emma said. She felt very slightly nervous but she wasn't going to show it.

"Hi, you want to walk?" Malfoy asked. He pointed a hand towards the countryside. Emma scowled slightly.

"I really shouldn't. I don't trust you enough to go into the countryside alone with you." Emma said. Malfoy nodded.

"Fair enough but hopefully you'll learn to trust me." Malfoy said. Emma smiled slightly

"I don't know about that. You have bullied me for what? Four years at least." Emma said with a shrug. She sat down on a crate and looked at Malfoy. He was a little skinny but that didn't really matter to Emma. He was one of the better looking Slytherins. Malfoy sat down again and looked at Emma like he was studying her.

"What are you looking at?" Emma asked after a few minutes. Malfoy leant his elbows on his knees.

"You." He said, "You know you're incredibly good looking for a Gryffindor." Emma smiled slightly.

"Well, they say I inherited my looks from my mum" Emma said. Malfoy nodded.

"Well, Mud-ggle borns are quite pretty you know." Malfoy said. "You know, a lot of Slytherins would kill to be able to talk to you."

"I hope not. I don't want anyone hurt on my account." Emma said. The memory of her fight with Bo flared up in her mind but she shook her head to clear it away. Malfoy took that into account.

"I'll keep that in mind when I try and get you for my own." Malfoy said.

"You want me for your own?" Emma asked, repeating Malfoy's words. Malfoy gave her a smile before leaning back.

"I'm willing to wait, after all, a Potter and a Malfoy, imagine the scandal." Malfoy said with a smirk. Emma smiled slightly at the thought. "I heard you're one for scandals and rebellions." Emma started to nod then shook her head.

"No! No! Not any more, I'm over that stage of my life. I'm trying to be a good daughter and friend now" Emma said. Malfoy nodded his head sceptically and stood up. He sat down next to Emma and put his mouth near her ear.

"I know you're different to the others." Malfoy said into her ear. "Don't be scared to rebel, it's what makes life interesting." He said. Emma turned her head to look at him.

"Like you've ever done something against your father's words," She sneered. "You're his pet." Malfoy smirked.

"Maybe but at least being bad is fun." Malfoy said. He had her there. Emma couldn't deny that breaking the rules was fun, but every time she'd done that she'd hurt someone she loved. She noticed how close Malfoy was and she had to admit, he seemed to smell nice. She closed her eyes and Malfoy spoke again.

"What would you know about being good, that's fun as well." Emma said.

"Yes, but you have to stick to rules, suppress your wants and desires if it goes against your leader's ideals. If you displease your parents you feel guilt." Malfoy said, "But if you're bad that you can break the rules and you'll be questioned for a while at first but after the first few times people accept it. It's who you are, you, Emma Potter, were not meant to be kept in a cage of rules and restrictions. I can see you're just waiting to get the opportunity to burst out." He said. Emma felt like she was drowning in his words. He was right but she didn't want him to be right. She had broken the rules enough times, once more wouldn't hurt. She felt Malfoy's lips against the base of her neck. Emma suddenly opened her eyes and tensed. Her mind rushing and her heart pounding.

"Oh my god." Emma whispered. She stood up quickly and looked at Malfoy. "No, stay away from me." Emma said. "You're wrong, you don't know anything about the world of good and what people are like. You don't know what I'm like so just stay away." Emma said. She took a few steps back. Malfoy moved around her. Emma wouldn't take her eyes off him and ended up walking backwards into a wall. She stopped and put her arms against the wall. He had her cornered, just the thing to be with a Malfoy. Malfoy smiled and went towards her slowly.

"Emma, don't worry, I won't hurt you." Malfoy said. Emma looked at him sceptically. He moved forwards and Emma watched him until his face was so close she closed her eyes to stop going cross-eyed. She felt Malfoy's lips against hers. She tensed slightly but responded to his touch. She returned the kiss slowly until Malfoy made the kiss more urgent. Emma put her arms around Malfoy's neck and he pulled her closer. Their kiss broke apart as Malfoy kissed Emma's face and then slowly descended the kisses down her neck as his hands moved upwards. Soon his hands were somewhere where, if Harry had seen them, Malfoy would be dead and Emma would be severely hexed.

Emma took several deep breaths, she was thoroughly enjoying herself. The fact that she was enjoying herself with a Malfoy did make her a little more cautious, though. After about half an hour Emma came round to her senses and pulled away from the passionate kiss she was sharing with Malfoy. She pulled away and tugged her shirt straight. Malfoy was looking at Emma with a hopeful smile. Emma combed her hair with her hands then fanned herself.

"Oh my god, that was very wrong, very very wrong." Emma said to herself. "Harry's going to hate me, so's Rhia. My parents are going to kill me, oh Merlin." Emma muttered to herself. Malfoy came up behind her and put his arms around her. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Who said they'll find out?" Malfoy said, "I won't tell them." Emma stood still for a moment before turning to Malfoy slowly.

"You tell a soul and I will actually kill you. I'm not scared like my brother, I will kill you if I have to." Emma said dangerously. Malfoy nodded and backed away. "And stay away from me or you'll have my brother to answer to." Emma started to go back to the main village when Malfoy started laughing.

"Always going back to your brother. I thought you were tired of living in his shadow yet you cower behind him when there's trouble." Malfoy said. Emma turned around and looked at Malfoy. "Typical of you good guys." Emma went to him and hit him round the face as hard as she could. Malfoy fell backwards onto the floor and Emma stormed off. As soon as she turned the corner she shook her hand and bit her lip with the pain the blow had cause her.

"Ow." She whined as she went into the Three Broomsticks. She pushed the door open and went into the crowded building. She searched for Rhia or Kara but she couldn't see either of them. She was about to head out again when someone took her hand. Emma raised her other hand ready to hit the person if it was Malfoy again. It was highly unlikely but she couldn't help being a little suspicious. She turned to look into Bo's brown eyes.

"Bo." She said jumping slightly. Bo gave her a reluctant smile.

"Hey" He said slightly awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Emma asked.

"I just wanted to talk to you." Bo said to Emma. Emma looked at him suspiciously. She knew she had no right to be suspicious but she didn't want to end up arguing with Bo again. It was safer if she kept her distance from him. Bo pulled her to a table. "Come on, I won't bite." He said with grim humour. Emma gave a small smile and followed him as he squeezed through the crowd to the bar. Emma felt some eyes on her and turned to see Hagrid being 'inconspicuous' in the crowd. He looked as though he was trying to spy on her and failing miserably. Emma sat down next to Bo at the bar and Bo ordered two drinks. Emma sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap. She bit her lip very slightly and looked anywhere but Bo. They got their drinks before they started talking.

"How have you been?" Bo asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"You know." Emma said with a slight smirk. Bo nodded.

"Yeah, we have pretty much been living together" Bo said. He looked at his drink and licked his lips. "Has anything happened between you and Malfoy?" He asked carefully. Emma choked on her drink and looked at Bo.

"How-I mean, what are you talking about?" Emma asked. Bo's eyes flashed dangerously.

"He's done something to you hasn't he?" Bo asked.

"He's only spoken to me, how do you know about him?" Emma asked.

"Katie and I overheard him talking about you" Bo said. Emma went back to her drink.

"Don't worry about me, I've got everything under control and if does anything to annoy me, I'll introduce him to hairy Bo." Emma said with a smirk before she took a sip of her drink. Bo smiled slightly before continuing with his drink.

* * *

Rhia crept up to Harry's room the weekend later. It was Saturday and there was a quidditch match against Slytherin later that day. She glanced around the dormitory and went to Harry's bed. She opened the hangings and glanced in. Harry was staring at the ceiling of his bed. Rhia turned to see what was so interesting. Harry laughed softly and pulled Rhia into the bed. Rhia smiled and straddled Harry's chest.

"Good morning." Harry said. Rhia gave him a smile and put her hands behind her back.

"Morning." Rhia said quietly. Harry looked at her amused.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked. Rhia nodded

"This is for you." Rhia said laying down next to Harry and giving him a soft kiss. Harry pulled her closer and brushed her hair away from her face. "Happy valentines day" Rhia added after the kiss. Harry pulled away and swore.

"It's valentine's day?" Harry asked. Rhia smiled and rolled her eyes. She rolled on top of Harry.

"Don't worry, I predicted this." Rhia said. Harry smirked slightly.

"And?" He prompted.

"Well, I woke up and felt like spending all day with you. In bed after your sister made a comment but lets forget that." Rhia said. Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at Rhia curiously. Rhia playfully bit Harry's nose before kissing him on the lips. "But I knew that if Orion or the twins found out you'd be a dead man." Harry pulled his duvet over Rhia and turned so he was on top of her. Rhia giggled and Harry put his hand over her mouth.

"Sh." He said, "You'll wake up the others."

"Right, that makes sense. I doubt Ron got much sleep last night." Rhia said with a knowing smirk. Harry looked at Rhia confused.

"Eh?"

"Oh, didn't you know? Hermione didn't return to her dorm room after patrol last night." Rhia said cheekily. Harry got up slightly and opened the hangings slightly. He opened the curtains slightly and looked towards Ron's bed. Rhia sighed and rolled her eyes. She sat up and pulled Harry towards her. She pressed her lips against Harry's and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Harry was slightly taken aback by this but was more then happy to return the kiss. They got slightly more intimate as Harry began to pull Rhia's shirt off.

* * *

Ron opened his eyes and tried to stretch. Someone was holding his arm down. He turned and saw Hermione asleep in his arms. She was fully clothed, she appeared to have fallen asleep in her uniform. Ron smiled and kissed Hermione's forehead. He slid his arm free and got up. He was going to go and get ready for the quidditch match against Slytherin. He put on his slippers and rubbed his eyes. He walked past Harry's bed when he heard a giggle. He stopped in his tracks and looked at Harry's bed.

"Harry, stop it" Rhia laughed quietly.

"Sh, you'll wake up the others." Harry said. Ron frowned and was about to walk away when he heard Rhia laughing again. Ron turned and grabbed the hangings. He pulled them open. His curiosity getting the better of him in his half awake state. Rhia gave a short scream. She pulled a duvet over her while Harry jumped slightly. Ron looked in slight horror.

"What are you -" Ron looked at Rhia and looked away. She held the duvet high up her body. Ron knew she was lacking anything on her top by just glancing at her bare shoulders. Harry himself was just wearing his boxers.

"Ron, close the hangings." Rhia hissed. Ron let go and turned around. He felt suddenly awake and alert. Harry pulled on his trousers and stood next to Ron.

"Tell anyone and I'll kill you." Harry said.

"Don't worry mate" Ron said. Harry looked at Ron slightly amused. Ron looked slightly shell shocked. Harry smirked at Ron's expression as he went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Don't worry everyone, we can beat Slytherin. Just do what we practiced and we've got the cup in the bag." Harry said to the Gryffindor Quidditch team as they lined up to go out into the heavy rain to play Slytherin.

"I hope we'll be able to actually see the quaffle." Ginny said as she looked into the heavy rain. Katie frowned slightly.

"I'm more worried about our beaters." Rhia said looking at the beaters. They were having a mock swordfight with their bats. Rhia looked at Ginny uncertainly.

"Just concentrate on winning." Harry said. Madam Hooch came and told them to get outside to play. Rhia and Harry hung back slightly.

"Good luck." Rhia said before giving Harry a quick kiss.

"Watch out for the bludgers." Harry told Rhia.

"Don't worry about me." Rhia said. She grabbed her broom and went into the rain. Harry followed her and walked to Malfoy. They shook hands quickly at Madam Hooch's order and got ready to play. Once the balls were released the game progressed quickly. Neither the Slytherins or Gryffindors seemed to have any trouble trying to see the Quaffle. Harry watched briefly as Ginny caught he quaffle and darted for the goals. She wove in and out of players and was about to try and get a goal when a bludger hit her in the side of the face. Ginny drifted to the side and dropped the quaffle to Rhia who was directly under her. Rhia threw the quaffle and scored a goal. She turned to Ginny who had blood coming out of her mouth.

"Ginny!" Rhia called. She flew to Ginny. Ginny looked slightly pale and touched her chin. She winced and gave a short cry of pain as she did. Rhia looked up at Harry and indicated for him to call a time out. Harry called for a time out and Rhia flew to the ground with Ginny.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked as he landed by their side. Ron flew over as well and looked at Ginny. His face went suddenly red and he looked in the sky at the Slytherin Beaters. The Slytherins looked rather smug with themselves. Harry put a hand on Ron's shoulder to restrain him. Rhia looked at Ginny concerned.

"Jaw boken" Ginny said painfully.

"Do you want to go to the hospital wing?" Harry asked. Ginny looked up at the Slytherins.

"No, keep paying, show dem" Ginny said. She found it difficult to form the words with her broken jaw and it was obviously painful but she wasn't about to let the slytherins beat her. Ginny mounted her broom and flew in the air.

"Watch her" Harry whispered to Rhia. She nodded and followed Ginny into the air. Harry and Ron went up after and the game carried on. Ron suddenly had a vengeance against all the Slytherins again and tried to block every goal a bit too enthusiastically. He missed quite a few and soon the Slytherins were beating the Gryffindors. Harry was become more and more frustrated as they did. He would catch that snitch before Malfoy. Harry looked in the rain for the snitch. There was a clap of thunder and Harry just caught the light reflecting off the tiny snitch. Harry smirked and shot after it. The rain hit him like bullets he was going so fast. A bludger missed him by millimetres and he was easily outdoing Malfoy. He was at the snitch within seconds and held it in his hands. He grinned and looked down. A Slytherin beater hit a bludger and it appeared to be going at Harry at first but it suddenly changed direction and hit Rhia in the back and knocked her off her broom.

"RHIA!" Harry shouted. Katie had caught her moments after she fell off her broom and Harry glared at the Slytherin beater. He kept the snitch in his hand and flew at the beater. The beater was laughing and turned to see Harry coming at him. Harry went into him and they both tumbled out of the air and onto the ground. Harry got to his feet and was about to turn to the beater when someone held him down.

"Don't do anything stupid." Hissed Rhia in his ear. Harry turned in the mud and looked up at Rhia. She looked at the beater with a look of hate before helping Harry up. They had won the match but it didn't feel like it to Harry. He pulled Rhia into his arms and held her tightly. She put her head on his chest and smiled to herself. She loved it when Harry felt protective over her. It reassured her that he still loved her.

* * *

**A/N:-Sorry for not updating for aaaages, i've kinda lost the flow for this story and I'm incredibly busy. I have 10 weeks before my exams start so i've been doing a lot of work. These exams will determine whether i'll be getting into Uni or not, and i think some of you may know...I REALLY wanna go to uni. Also been busy with birthday celebrations that seem to have lasted for about 2 weeks, at my friends requests. Anyway, to summerise this chapter, Emma tempted by dark side again (aka MAlfoy), did you really think i'd kill Rhia? lol and the match that i loved to write. Ginny is coooool**


	43. Returning to the Veil

**Returning to the Veil**

A few weeks later the weather began to clear up, the sun began to shine brightly and instead of cooling the air it heated it up. James sat in his office, looking as though he was sleeping at his desk. He was staring at a photo of Lily with a smile on his face. It was a rare moment where he had no work to do and he was now on the verge of sleep. He closed his eyes ready to sleep when there was a knock at the door.

"Go away." James shouted. The door opened anyway and Sirius walked in with April.

"Good morning James. Looking bright and chipper I see." Sirius said. James sat up sluggishly and glared at his best friend.

"Don't be sarcastic." James said.

"Alright." Sirius said.

"Why are you here?" James asked, "Not that I'm not pleased you stopped by but why are you here?"

"We're concerned." April said.

"About what?" James asked.

"Rhi-" Sirius started to say but April stamped on his foot.

"Ignore Sirius, Jenny's been doing a bit of scouting around and she's discovered there's a lull in Death Eater activity. Apparently Dwight has been saying there's just as much activity but Jenny's noticing a decline." April said. James frowned and rubbed his forehead.

"Ok, Death Eater lull. That would mean that Voldemort may be planning something. Get Dwight in here, I want to talk to him about it and I want Jenny here as soon as possible. We're going to have a meeting." James said.

"That's all you ever do." April said with a sigh.

"Just do it!" James said, trying not to snap at her. April left the room to get Dwight while Sirius sat in the chair opposite James.

"Lily not giving Prongs enough love?" He asked.

"Shut it." James muttered. "I'm just tense. There's been non-stop work. You'd be surprised how much stuff is started to backlash at me from when Fudge was an idiot. A lot of the legislation and laws he was drawing up were set up to protect people like Malfoy." Sirius nodded though he didn't appear to be taking in much of it.

"But yeah, you need a break, go to Hogwarts, Go and see your wife James." Sirius said. James looked at Sirius with a curious look.

"What do you want me to do?" James asked.

"Well, Jessie wrote to me the other day saying that Rhia and Harry are getting a LOT closer then they were over Christmas. Usually I would put this down to sibling rivalry if it was Kaylee or Orion but its Jessie and she's a legillmen." Sirius said.

"Right, and you want me to do what?" James asked.

"Just check on them." Sirius said.

"Why don't you just send an owl to Lily?" James asked, "I've got too much to do here."

"Fine." Sirius said. He crossed his arms as James began clearing his desk. "Apparently Orion is turning into me." Sirius said. "Jessie and Kaylee have spotted him kissing three girls in the last week."

"Kaylee and Jessie are turning into Fred and George Weasley by the sounds of things." James muttered as he realigned a photo of Lily. He smiled again as he saw the photo. He hadn't seen his wife in about a month now. He hadn't actually slept in a month now. Being minister was worse then being a rank 2 Auror. There was a knock on the door then Dwight entered the room.

"Ah, Dwight, please, sit." Sirius said as he got up. Dwight looked at Sirius strangely. Sirius gave him a smile and wondered around the office looking at various things. He looked out of a window and sighed.

"Nice weather we're having today, aren't we James?" Sirius said, turning to James. James rolled his eyes and turned to Dwight.

"Report on Death Eater Activity." James said.

"I'm not ready-"

"Just report Dwight." James said.

"Yes minister. Well there doesn't seem to be much change really. Azkaban has finally been taken back. Most of the Death Eaters fled when April turned up at the scene. So we're slowly beginning to increase the numbers of Death Eaters in there. The only people left in Azkaban were the half breeds that have killed people-" James glanced at Sirius at Dwight's choice of words. Dwight stopped. "Is something wrong?"

"No, carry on please." James said. Dwight nodded.

"Death Eater attacks, however, appear to be more concentrated in the countryside then in the major towns. About fifty people killed in Manchester, Thirty in Cardiff and a ship full of touristy witches and wizards was sunk just outside Bristol." Dwight said. James sat up straighter.

"When was this?" James asked.

"About a month ago." Dwight said, "We've been there and assessed it. There was a dark mark engraved into the side of the sunk ship when it was being checked out. It caught the attention of the muggles but the Magic reversal Squad has managed to hide the event from a lot of the muggles." Dwight said.

"Why wasn't I informed of this?" James asked sternly.

"I thought you had been informed." Dwight said.

"Well obviously not!" James said. There was another knock on the door and James called for the person to enter. Jenny and April entered the room. Dwight turned and gave Jenny a smile that she returned. She appeared to be wincing slightly and she held onto her lower arm.

"Jenny?" James asked apprehensively.

"I'm ok." Jenny said. "Why did you want to see me?"

"Report on Death Eater activity." James said. Dwight looked at James incredulously.

"Well, I've been doing some spying and undercover. It seems that Death eater activity is getting lower but more werewolves are being killed, as well as anyone who may be half magic and half…Veela, for example."

"Fleur?" Sirius asked.

"She's still ok. I think her and Bill are planning a wedding soon. I don't know, you'll have to ask Mrs. Weasley. But anyway, I'm getting worried about this, a lot of the werewolves that had been killed were reported to have a hand shaped burn on some part of their body." Jenny said. The worry for Bo was evident in her eyes and voice. Dwight scowled and turned to Jenny, he looked like he was going to say something but a look from April silenced him.

"Werewolves? That's still going on!" James asked.

"Well I was working on that until I had my accident." April said. "I think Voldemort sees them as a threat and they don't fit in with his pure-blood policy." James nodded.

"Right." James said. "You're excused now but I'm taking a break for an hour. I don't think I can be stuck in this office for much longer." Sirius smirked.

"Want to go for a quick drink?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not." James said as he got up. Dwight got up and glanced at Jenny with a slightly confused look. Jenny gave him a smile and excused herself from the group. April followed her and they wandered to somewhere they could apparate from.

"Was it me or did it look like Dwight didn't agree with what I was saying?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I don't trust him." April said.

"I thought you did." Jenny said.

"I did trust him but while you were speaking I did a quick search to find out what he'd reported to James. And we think he has a thing against 'half breeds'" April said.

"We?" Jenny asked.

"Sirius and me, it's wonderful how he spies for me." April said. Jenny smiled sadly and was about to say something when Dwight called her. Jenny and April turned to see Dwight catching up with her.

"Hey." He said.

"Hi." Jenny replied.

"What was all that about half-breeds?" Dwight said. "That's a load of nonsense." Jenny's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Half-breeds?" She questioned.

"Yeah, you know, half wizard half something else?" Dwight said, "Like Werewolves." April turned away, trying not to hit him. Jenny didn't have the same self restraint.

"What's wrong with Werewolves?" Jenny asked, crossing her arms

"Well, they're werewolves, dangerous, wild. You can't trust them." Dwight said like it was obvious. Jenny set her face gravely and slapped Dwight on the cheek

"I thought you were different to other people, obviously not." Jenny said as she turned on her heel and walked off. April followed her and linked arms with Jenny.

"Well done." April whispered.

* * *

Spring was quickly approaching and made the students more eager to go outside. Of course, with the onset of spring came the looming threat of exams, though they weren't for another several months yet Harry and Ron were already sick of them. Hermione had started getting more intense in her nagging Harry and Ron to get up and actually do some revision.

"After all, they are practicing for the real NEWTs next year. Whatever grades you get this year could reflect how badly or well you may do next year." Hermione said one day as they went for a walk around the lake in one lunchtime. Harry was staring in front of him listening to Ron and Hermione bickering to each other.

"Hermione, it's only sixth year exams, how hard can they be? Besides, we got through the OWLs just fine." Ron said.

"But I started revising early and look how well I did compared to you, do you want to be head boy next year?" Hermione asked Ron. Ron thought for a moment then answered.

"Honestly, no, but I'll be damned if Malfoy gets Head boy and I don't." Ron said. Hermione hit Ron's arm gently.

"If you don't want to be head boy then there's no point in me trying." Hermione said.

"Yeah right Hermione." Ron said, "I know you'll get head girl regardless of what happens." Hermione frowned at him.

"What if Malfoy gets head boy?" Hermione asked, "What will you do then?" Ron looked at Hermione with a slight look of confusion then looked to an amused Harry for help. Harry rolled his eyes and came to his friend's aid.

"Hermione, I think you'll be able to show Malfoy who's in charge." Harry said, "Besides, I think Ron has a better chance of being Head boy then Malfoy and you know how many detentions Ron has had." Harry said.

"Yeah…hey!" Ron said turning to Harry. Hermione giggled and held onto Ron's arm to stop him from getting to Harry who had jumped away a few steps. Harry was teasing Ron when Luna Lovegood came up to them with her usual dreamy expression.

"Harry." She said.

"Luna" Harry said, keeping an eye on Ron.

"I've been sent to get you, the headmaster wants you." She said. Harry turned his full attention on Luna.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to tell you." Luna said, "But I think your girlfriend has gone missing, now I personally thing its-" Harry didn't hear the rest. He was running up to the castle with Ron and Hermione with Luna walking behind them telling herself her explanation. Harry ran into the entrance hall to find everyone talking and a few people turning to look at Harry. He looked through the crowd then began pushing his way towards the stairs so he could get to Dumbledore's office.

"Harry!" Shouted Emma as she pushed through the crowd to him. Harry turned to look at his sister.

"What's happened?" He asked urgently.

"Rhia and Bo, they've gone missing!" Emma said.

"How do you know, we saw her ten minutes ago." Ron said as he stood by Harry.

"Well, they were talking in the entrance to the great hall and everyone knew they were there because we could see them then suddenly they disappeared. The only reason people noticed was because Rhia screamed just before they disappeared." Emma said.

"Right, that's how they disappeared." Ron said. "Well, can't they have apparated somewhere." Hermione hit Ron lightly on the back of his head. Emma looked at him in disbelief.

"You idiot, you can't apparate inside Hogwarts" Hermione said.

"And Rhia doesn't know how to apparate" Emma said, "Even I know that apparating is banned in Hogwarts." Emma turned to Harry who looked vaguely pale.

"Right, we've got to get to Dumbledore." Harry said.

* * *

James' office door burst open. A young Auror stood looking panicked.

"Break in at the Department of Mysteries." He nearly shouted at James. James stood up immediately and got out his wand.

"When?"

"Just know." The man said.

"How did the intruders get in?" James asked.

"We don't know. No one saw them coming into the ministry." The man said. James ran down the many flights of steps until he came to the entrance of the Department of Mysteries. There were two unspeakables lying on the floor talking rubbish and gibbering away. The door looked like it had been blasted open. James went in immediately and saw another door that had been burst open. He walked through but he seemed to meet an invisible barrier. He was knocked back into the junior Auror. James got up again and walked to the door.

"Lumos" He said. He held up his wand and pointed it into the room. His expression grew dark as he looked in. He saw a young blond haired girl lying at the foot of the veil with a group of death Eaters around her. A Death eater approached James but didn't come all the way up to the door. She had long black hair and hooded eyes. She bore a resemblance to Sirius.

"Lestrange." James growled at her.

"Potter." She said with a smile. "Send a message to your son, he needs to be here soon or we will kill Miss. Black and Mr. Lupin." She said.

"Where's Voldemort?" James asked.

"Oh, he's busy, but he'll be here soon. You may thank your wonderful security staff for letting us through. We really thought you'd have upped the security around the ministry." Bellatrix said. James glared at her and then turned his attention back to where Rhia lay on the floor.

"Let them go." James snapped at her.

"Not until your son is here." Lestrange said. She turned and went back to join the rest of the Death Eaters. James swore and turned to some of the people who were gathering around.

"Get April and Sirius Black, Jenny Lupin and my wife. Inform Dumbledore and get the Aurors on full alert" James shouted.

* * *

Harry sat in Dumbledore's office fidgeting with the edge of his school robes. He watched as Dumbledore spoke quietly to McGonagall and Lily. So far all that he knew was that Rhia and Bo had gone missing. Not even Dumbledore seemed to know how. Hermione and Ron had gone to look at the Marauder's map to see if they could be located on the map but Harry was beyond caring, he knew Voldemort was behind it somehow. He knew that because his scar was tingling more then usual.

"I don't understand how it could have happened, no one can apparated and take the two of them. Rhia and Bo are strong enough to fight off these kind of people." Lily said.

"There could be many ways they could have been taken Lily." Dumbledore said. The door opened and Snape strode in. He held a letter in his hand and went straight to Dumbledore. He completely ignored Harry and Lily. Something Harry wasn't too bothered about.

"A letter from the minister." Snape said. Lily looked up. Dumbledore looked at the letter. Once he had finished he sighed and sat in his seat.

"What was it?" Harry asked.

"Lily, you're needed at the ministry. It seems that Voldemort has invaded again. James seems to feel the need to have you all present, and I have to agree, you are all stronger when you are all together then when you are apart. The Order will be informed and they'll come to your aid as soon as they can." Dumbledore said.

"Has it got anything else?" Harry asked. Dumbledore looked at Harry and nodded.

"It seems that Rhia Black and Bo Lupin have been taken to the Department of Mysteries. They cannot get in and they are demanding that You be there." Dumbledore said.

"What?" Lily asked. "Harry, you are going to stay here, understand!" Harry glared at his mum.

"Harry it's best if you do as your mother says." Dumbledore said. "Stay in my office. Lily go quickly." Dumbledore said. Lily made a portkey using a pin that she wore that had been a present from April. Lily disappeared and left Harry with the teachers.

"I have to go, my girlfriend has been taken captive!" Harry said.

"Harry, we understand your concern for Miss. Black but it is for your own safety that you stay here. Your parents know what they are going to do." McGonagall said. Harry crossed his arms and slouched in the seat, planning of some way to get to Rhia.

* * *

Bo stood over Rhia. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened to her but she wasn't waking up. They had only been talking about a present for Lily's birthday when people had grabbed them from under an invisibility cloak and forced them to touch a portkey. He had his wand out and glowered at the death eaters. A few of them seemed to be watching him carefully, almost warily. He watched as Bellatrix Lestrange spoke to a few people as if organising for something. At the door he could see James Potter and April Black blasting the invisible barrier with all the spells they knew. The result was a display of brightly coloured lights and rather loud bangs and flashes.

"What do you want with us?" Bo asked.

"Well, you were an added bonus, we wanted her to get Potter here" Lestrange said after a few minutes. Bo looked at them suspiciously

"I'm an added bonus?" He asked.

"Our new mission, eliminate the half breeds. You're worse then a werewolf! Someone actually slept with a werewolf to conceive you." Lestrange said.

"It's not disgusting, you don't even-"

"Crucio!" Lestrange said casually, sending the spell and Bo. Bo crumpled into a ball as the pain made his muscles contract and spasm. "I've always wanted to try this on your kind. There's a rumour that if you curse a werewolf enough they being to transform"

"No." Bo managed to say as he writhed in pain. Bellatrix laughed and turned to the other Death Eaters.

"Secure the area and make sure that those ministry idiots don't get here. Close off that door." She said. The deatheaters all moved out of the way and did their jobs.

Rhia stirred slightly and opened her eyes. She stared straight at the hem of Bellatrix's robes. She moved and saw around Bellatrix. She gaped in shock and stood up quickly and as silently as she could. She got out her wand and was about to throw a curse at Bellatrix when someone grabbed her wrist and began to squeeze it until it began to feel like her wrist would break. She turned and saw Wormtail holding her wrist. His silver hand gleaming in the dim light. He smirked at her as she gave a cry of pain.

"Rhia!" she heard her mum's voice shout. Rhia glanced towards the door.

"Mum! Mum, help me!" She shouted. "Bo's hurt and -" Wormtail spun her and held her by her throat.

"Be quiet you little brat." He said. Rhia gasped for air as he squeezed on her throat. Rudolphus Lestrange approached them from behind.

"You don't want to kill her yet Wormtail." He said. Wormtail grunted his annoyance and threw her down next to Bo. Bellatrix lifted the curse and Bo collapsed on the floor. Rhia pulled Bo closer to her and put his head on her lap. She looked up at the Death Eaters in fear.

* * *

Harry started pacing in Dumbledore's office. He wanted to get out but he couldn't. He eventually sat down on the chair and rubbed his scar furiously. It was tingling and causing a little discomfort. Nothing too serious must have happened to Rhia or Bo otherwise he would have felt it. But what if he'd actually gotten better at Occlumency. His mother had been a good teacher and his scar had stopped hurting for several months now. Voldemort may have already killed Rhia and Bo. Harry got up again and began his pacing. The door to the office opened and Hermione ran in followed by Ron.

"We know a way to get to the department of mysteries." Ron said.

"The only thing is we've never tried it before, though the theory behind it is rather simple." Hermione said.

"I don't care! What is it?" Harry said.

"Um, well…" Hermione looked at Ron then went and closed the door.

"Hermione feels that she could try and make a portkey." Ron said. Harry looked at Hermione.

"Are you joking?" He asked.

"No, I'm being serious. I've read up on the theory and I know what I have to do, I've just never put it into practice before. It can't be as difficult as conjuring a patronus!" Hermione said.

"But-" Harry started to say but Ron interrupted him.

"Don't bother mate, I've already tried to talk the idea out of her head. I swear she used to be the one against breaking the rules." Ron said. Harry's face became set.

"Alright lets do it." Harry said. Hermione got out a feather quill and Ron stood between them so they formed a triangle. Hermione got out her wand and closed her eyes. She stood and composed herself for a few moments before she tapped the feather.

"Portus" She said. Harry thought he detected a little bit of uncertainty in her voice. She opened her eyes. "Alright, hold onto it." She said. Harry and Ron instantly took of hold of the feather and felt a jerking feeling at their navels. Harry felt his hair blowing past his face. Ron had his eyes closed and Hermione looked as though she regretted not tying back her hair. They landed with a thud in a pile in a large black room. Harry's scar suddenly erupted in pain, causing him to wince.

"Where are we?" Ron asked as he looked up.

"I don't know but if you don't get off me I think I'll die." Harry muttered.

"Just get up" Hermione wheezed. She was at the bottom of the pile and sounded as though she was in some pain. Ron and Harry got up then helped Hermione to her feet.

"Alright, where now?" Ron asked

"Lumos." Harry said. A small disk of light appeared on a wall that was fairly close. He jumped as it also lit up Rhia's head. She had her eyes closed, to block out the sudden light. Harry winced slightly again and rubbed his scar.

"Rhia!" Harry said. Rhia opened her eyes in shock.

"Harry?" She asked. Hermione and Ron both said the spell as well. "Get out of here, you have to-"

"Silenco." Someone said causing Rhia to fall silent. Harry, Hermione and Ron all turned their wands on a figure behind them. Harry bit his lip not to scream out in pain as the pain in his forehead got stronger and stronger.

"Nice of you to finally drop in." said Voldemort with a sneer. The room suddenly lit up with light, revealing a fair few number of Death Eaters surrounding the three. Rhia was tied up and left against a wall with Bo unconscious in her lap. Harry turned and gasped as he saw the veil.

"Harry we're surrounded." Ron muttered.

"I know." Harry said.

"Where the heck are the adults?" Hermione muttered. They were back to back now, neither of them wanting to reveal their back to the death eaters.

"I don't know" Harry said. His eyes were fixated on the veil. A plan was beginning to formulate in his mind but he wasn't certain if he could carry it out successfully. "There are various spells and curses that can be used to release the souls individually or as a group" Harry muttered.

"What?" Hermione asked. Harry didn't answer, he turned to Voldemort.

"You know what to do Harry." He said. Harry nodded, he turned to the veil and pointed his wand at it.

"What are you doing!" Ron shouted at him.

"Heraldo Lupin!" Harry said. Voldemort's eyes widened as if he wasn't expecting that particular summon. A breeze stirred in the room. Rhia's eyes were wide with shock and she looked on the verge of fainting. Ron and Hermione looked uncertainly at one another while the Death Eaters were looking curiously at what was happening. The Veil stirred and someone stepped out from behind it. Rhia nearly did faint at this point while Hermione stifled a scream.

Remus Lupin stepped in front of them and straightened his robes. He looked up at the people watching him and raised an eyebrow.

"Right, a fight, I gather." Remus said. Harry grinned.

"Reducto." Shouted someone from the other side of the room. A barrier burst open and April and James tumbled into the room. James looked up and went white. April almost fell to her knees.

"Moony." James gasped.

"Kill them all!" Voldemort shouted.

* * *

**A/N:- Ok, managed to get this chapter written for you guys at school. Too kme like...5 free periods after i've finished my work of course and a lot of concentrating, cause i'm distracted at the moment. I think there are a few questions that i'd like to clear up first before i sign out. a) Harry and Rhia did not sleep with each other, they were just getting intimate int he last chapter, b) I DON'T study english. I study chemistry, biology and Psychology, c) Bo and Emma will hook up soon, if things go according to plan (i moved it a little forward compared to what i was going to do). Anyway, thanks for all your support, i have noticed i've lost a few reviewers but the ones who have stayed with me and are still reading the chapters i write, thanks for understanding that i have to put work first this year.**


	44. Lupin's return

**Lupin's Return**

Lily had been instructed to stay out of the department of mysteries with Jenny to help with any injuries if there were any before St. Mungos were informed. She looked at Jenny with a confused expression when James had muttered 'Moony'. The aurors seemed to pour into the room in the department of mysteries as Lily and Jenny stood aside, they couldn't have entered the room if they had wanted to. After a few minutes Lily glanced into the battle area. Her mind was racing, how had Voldemort gotten into the department of mysteries in the first place? How had so many Death Eaters gotten in. All these questions and more ran through Lily's mind until she saw one figure she was not expecting to see.

"Oh my god." She said slowly.

"What is it?" Jenny asked. Lily turned to Jenny with her eyes wider then usual.

"You will not believe who's fighting." Lily said. Jenny frowned and took Lily's place. Jenny looked into the room but the person had disappeared behind a crowd of death eaters. Instead she saw Rhia trying to protect an unconscious Bo from any harm. But she was useless without her voice.

"Bo!" Jenny said before running into the fray of aurors and Death Eaters. Lily followed her in but soon got lost. She ducked a few spells that missed her by a matter of inches and shot some spells back.

"Jenny!" Lily shouted but her voice was lost in the fighting. She pushed her way through the crowd to where James was fighting a group of Death Eaters. She was about to push a girl out of the way when she realised who it was.

"Hermione!" Lily said. Hermione pointed her wand at Lily then gave her an innocent smile.

"Hello Mrs. Potter." Hermione said. If Hermione was here then Harry was bound to be here. Lily's heart began racing even more and she thanked god that at least Emma was still at Hogwarts.

"Hermione, go and help Rhia." Lily said, pointing towards Rhia. Jenny had been caught up and looked as though she was only just coping with the Death Eaters who wanted her dead. Hermione nodded and disappeared into the crowd of fighting. Lily pushed her way through again and knocked down some Death Eaters that were surrounding James. James looked at Lily and gave her a smile. Lily felt like there was a lull in the fighting for a moment. James' smile still had such an effect on her. James fired a spell just over Lily's shoulder. Lily turned to see a Death Eater falling. Lily went to James and he put his arm protectively around her.

"Remus is alive!" Lily said.

"I know." James said.

"And Harry's here!" Lily said a little more urgently.

"I know, STUPEFY!" He shouted. The spell shot through the air and knocked a Death Eater unconscious. Lily was please to see that a lot of the Death Eaters had either fled or been knocked out. She scanned the scene, she had never been very good at duels so she rather tried to avoid having to duel in a lot of cases. She sent a spell at a Death Eater that had been about to fire a spell at Ron's back. The red-headed boy was rather preoccupied in avoiding a spell from Wormtail. Lily sent a few more spells flying and soon the fight was pretty much over. April looked over to Lily as they failed to identify or find Voldemort or any of his main followers except the ratty, snivelling man that stood shaking between Harry, Ron and Hermione. James looked about him and called the Aurors to attention.

"Take these Death Eaters to Azkaban. I want each and every one of them questioned once they get there. Put extra guards at the prison." James demanded, glancing at April as he did.

"Except him." April said pointing her wand at Wormtail. "I want a little chat with him."

"Please, spare me." Wormtail cried as he cringed away from April.

"Ha, spare you, unlikely, after the way you've treated us." Laughed Remus as he approached them rather casually. Lily saw Jenny turn pale.

"Remus." She gasped. Remus looked at Jenny and start grinning.

"Jenny!" He said. Jenny ran to him and kissed him as soon as they embraced. James smiled at Lily as they watched, happy for their friends' reunion. Sirius was helping Bo to his feet and then putting a protective arm around his daughter as they did. Bo shook his head as he stood up and stumbled a bit as he took a step. He blinked a few times as he looked up and saw his dad. He rubbed his eyes then shook his head.

"I'm dreaming." He muttered to himself. He hit himself lightly. "After effects of the curse." He said. Remus laughed and held out a hand to Bo. Bo stood there and just looked at Remus too stunned to do anything.

"As amazing as this reunion is." Harry said. "I would like to rest my arm at some point." The three students were still the only ones keeping Wormtail where he was. April and James snapped out of their reverie and they went to relieve the students.

"We'll take it from here." April said, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry nodded and lowered his wand. He looked over at Lily who looked at him disapprovingly. Harry looked away and took a strategic step behind April.

"Please spare me. I won't hurt you, I'll be a spy if I have to, just spare me." Wormtail begged as he fell to his knees.

"He's rather pathetic isn't he?" Remus said as he kept his arm around Jenny.

"Yep, that's why his animagus was a rat remember." Sirius said.

"A wimpy, two faced son of a bitch Rat" James said.

"And don't even dare changing" Remus said. There was a slight growl in his voice that made Jenny look at him. Wormtail gave him a challenging look. Remus let go of Jenny and slowly his body began to change from that of a strong healthy man to a growling wolf who approached Wormtail. Rhia gave a cry of alarm as she held onto Sirius and buried her face into his shoulder. Jenny gave a start of surprise while the others gasped. Wormtail stared horrified and ready to wet his garments. James was the first to come out of his surprise and turned back to Wormtail.

"Now, walk, you're going to my office. April take him up and bind him, Padfoot and Moony, please assist her."

"With pleasure." Sirius said with a grin as he turned into a dog. April poked Wormtail in the back to prompt him to move. Once the four had gone James turned to Harry and his friends.

"You were under orders to stay at school." James said to Harry sternly.

"But-"

"No buts Harry. Your mother and I will talk to you about this later. You are returning to school!" James said. He then turned to Rhia and Bo. Bo still looked rather worse for wear and ready to collapse. James frowned.

"Lily, could you help Bo." James said. "He looks ready to faint." Lily looked at Jenny, then nodded for Jenny to help her son. Jenny reached him and Bo's knees gave way.

"He's alive." Bo said. "He's actually alive, how did he come back alive, why is he alive?" He looked at Jenny, "He's supposed to be dead but he's alive!" He said, getting more and more worked up by the minute. Jenny put her hands on his shoulders.

"Bo, I know he is but he's alive now. Someone brought him back to us." Jenny said. Bo looked at Jenny shaking slightly.

"I sort of-" Harry started to say when someone came running into the department of mysteries. Dwight tumbled in and went to Jenny.

"Thank Merlin, you're ok!" He said as he put his arms around her. Jenny tensed slightly and pushed him away.

"Dwight, I said stay away from me." Jenny said.

"Jenny-" Dwight started to say but a look from Bo silenced him.

"She said go away, now get lost" Bo said pushing Bo away from Jenny.

"Don't you get involved in things that don't concern you." Dwight said. Bo's eyes narrowed and his hand went to his wand. Jenny took Bo's arm.

"Dwight, go and see to the Death Eaters we caught." James ordered gently. Dwight glanced at Jenny.

"We need to talk." He said to her.

"We really do." Jenny said. Dwight nodded and left the room.

"Ok, everyone. Lets get the kids back to school and celebrate Remus' return!" James said.

"Can we come?" Rhia asked Lily.

"Ok." James said happily.

"James." Lily said, "it's not really a good idea to let the kids skip school, besides, these three shouldn't even be here." Lily said looking at Harry and his friends. They looked at each other guiltily. James made a portkey and called Rhia over.

"What about Bo?" Ron asked.

"He'll be back at school by tonight." James said. He gave them the portkey and they disappeared from the rooms. James looked at his friends and they left the room. They made their way up the path that April had gone down with Moony and Padfoot. They made their way into James' office, where April had tied Wormtail to a chair with Padfoot patrolling in a circle around him. April was talking to Remus and just gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek just as the others came in.

"Tut, tut, cheating openly are we April?" Lily said with a smirk. April looked at Lily and shrugged.

"You know me, Sirius isn't enough."

"I wasn't talking about Sirius." Lily said, she put a hand to her chest and pretended to cry. "I meant me, I thought you loved me." She said. April laughed and went to Lily, causing Padfoot to turn his head slightly.

"I'm sorry." April said giving Lily a quick kiss on the lips, making Padfoot jump up slightly, then both of them started laughing. Jenny had already gone to Remus while Lily and April performed their little play. Remus gave her a quick kiss and looked at Bo, who still looked incredibly shell shocked.

"Are you just going to stand there?" Remus said with a grin. Bo couldn't believe his eyes. His dad was standing there in front of him back from the dead. How? Was the only thing that went through Bo's mind. Bo could also sense something different about his dad. It wasn't like his mum or anyone else he knew, who had a particular sense of being a human. His dad had always been a comforting presence but that had now changed. There was something different about him. Bo shook his head and took a step away.

"You're different." Bo said. "You're very different." He said.

"We know he's different." April said, "I mean, he just did turn into a werewolf and not attack anyone." Bo shook his head.

"I want to go back to school." He said. "There's something wrong about dad. He's not right."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Remus said with an uncertain smile. Jenny looked at Bo strangely.

"Bo." She said. Bo shook his head and apparated out of the office. April looked at Lily uncertainly. Remus sighed.

"I guess we better get on and question Wormtail then." Remus said. The others nodded and looked at Wormtail.

"This should be fun." James said with a slight smile. Wormtail looked at James and Lily. He was terrified to say the least. Lily looked at him darkly with her wand out.

"Please, you must understand that I didn't mean to do anything that I did!" Wormtail said.

"Not as brave as you were when I was undercover are you?" Jenny asked.

"Please spare me." Wormtail said.

"Oh shut up with the spare me crap." Sirius said.

"Do you really think that we'd hurt you?" James asked. Wormtail nodded. "Then you don't know us. You should know that we'd never actually hurt you"

"I would." Lily put in. April and James looked at her.

"What?" April asked.

"I'm ready to kill him." Lily said, "He betrayed us, nearly got me killed when I was pregnant with Emma! It's his fault that our lives have been so bad. How can you say you won't hurt him!" Lily asked.

"You don't mean that." James said.

"I do and I will." Lily said darkly as she held her wand tighter. James grabbed Lily's hand and took her wand away.

"Not yet." James said.

"Yet?" Wormtail squeaked. James turned to Wormtail.

"Now tell us how you got into the Department of mysteries." James asked.

"No." Wormtail said weakly. Lily crossed her arms and went to James' desk. She lifted herself up onto it and sat on it with her legs crossed looking rather annoyed. James sighed at her then turned to Wormtail.

"So, tell us." He said. Wormtail suddenly gave a start of surprise and pain. Behind him Sirius had gotten out his wand and sent a stinging hex at him.

"Just because we won't kill you don't mean that we don't have to hurt you." Sirius said.

"I will!" Lily said. James gave her a hard look and she looked away. Wormtail shook in the presence of his old friends.

"Someone let us in. One of Lestrange's contacts!" He whimpered. "I just too a portkey from the Lord's house to here." He looked over at April wearily. She pulled a face at him and he squealed in fear. April suddenly burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"He's still rather funny, that's all" April said. Wormtail moved his gaze to Remus. He had an arm around Jenny rather protectively.Wormtail shuddered and closed his eyes as preparing to answer many painful questions.

* * *

Harry left the Gryffindor common room silently. The teachers had effectively put a lock down on the entire school. Rhia watched him leave and went to his room to get his map. She tapped her wand against it.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." She said. The map revealed the school and a dot labelled Harry Potter. Rhia left the boy's dormitories but bumped into her brother near the bottom of the steps.

"Where are you going?" Orion asked.

"I need to talk to Harry." Rhia said.

"But you spoke with him didn't you?" Orion asked. "What happened at the ministry?" He asked eagerly.

"Nothing, Orion move out of the way." Rhia said. Rhia went past him but Orion followed her anyway. They snuck out of the Gryffindor common room. Rhia was glad that Orion was with her but she was a bit annoyed because she wanted to talk to Harry about what happened in the ministry. Even though they had only returned a few hours ago, Harry seemed to be distancing himself from his friends. He had spoken to Rhia but he seemed distracted. Rhia followed Harry's dot to the room of Requirement. When Rhia and Orion entered the room Harry spun with his wand out. He relaxed when he realise who they were.

"You should be in the dormitories." Harry said as he went to Rhia.

"So should you." Rhia said. "Harry we need to talk."

"I know we do." Harry said. "I've been thinking-"

"Harry-" Rhia interrupted.

"No, I need to tell you this." Harry said, "After today I don't think I can continue to be your boyfriend." Rhia's eyes widened as Orion clenched his fists.

"What?" Rhia gasped.

"I know that as long as you are with me you'll always be in danger, you're one of the ways to get to me and they know that. If something happens to you I don't know what I'd do. I can't run that risk." Harry said.

"And you think we're not in danger anyway?" Orion said, "We're Blacks Harry, Voldemort hates us as much as he hates you" Harry looked at Orion then back to Rhia's shocked face.

"You're breaking up with me?" Rhia asked. Harry made a pained face then nodded.

"Yes. But it's only until Voldemort has been defeated." Harry said, "If I can defeat him. If you don't want me then that's fair enough but for now I can't have any distractions."

"And I'm a distraction?" Rhia asked. Harry nodded. "I don't mind helping you, I don't want you to break up with me. I'm in danger whether I'm with you or not." Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Rhia." He said.

"Why you-" Orion jumped at Harry and landed on him. They were both knocked to the ground and Orion swung a fist at Harry's face.

"Orion, no." Rhia said, running to stop Orion but his fist had already collided with Harry's face. Rhia put her arms around Orion's neck and pulled him off. Harry touched his face and licked a bleeding lip. Rhia held Orion back and looked at Harry.

"I deserved that. I promised I wouldn't hurt you. Rhia you understand why I have to do this." Harry said.

"No I don't Harry. I don't care if I get hurt."

"But I do! If you get hurt it's the end of the world for me. I love you Rhia, more then anything. If you got hurt I wouldn't know what to do, I'd blame myself and if you were killed I don't know what I'd do. I honestly wouldn't. I have to distance myself from you and all my friends if I'm going to defeat Voldemort." Harry said, raising his voice.

"No you don't Harry!" Rhia said. "That's the kind of thing Voldemort wants. Whether you're close to us or not he's going to try and kill us simply for being who we are." Harry went to the door and put his hand on it. "Harry Potter!" Rhia said. Harry closed his eyes and bit his lip. He opened the door and left Rhia and Orion in the room of requirement. Rhia turned to Orion.

"He didn't just…he…he-" Rhia felt tears coming to her eyes and waved her arm uselessly at the door. Orion pulled his sister into a hug. Usually he would avoid it at all costs but he hated seeing his sister cry. Rhia cried for a little while, not caring if Orion was her brother or not.

"Do you want me to kill him?" Orion asked. "Because I will. I could even tell Dad if you want." Rhia shook her head. Her mind was numb. She hadn't expected Harry to suddenly break up with her. She had wanted to talk to Harry about what had happened in the ministry, Remus coming back but no, Harry had dumped her.

"This is a nightmare." Rhia muttered. Orion shrugged. He took the map from Rhia and looked for a clear way to get back to the dormitories. Harry had already reached the Gryffindor tower and was sitting with Hermione and Ron.

"Come on." Orion said. He helped his sister up and walked her back to the Gryffindor tower. When in the tower someone called to Orion but he ignored them. Emma waved over to Rhia. Rhia glanced over and saw her talking with Harry and his friends. Rhia's eyes narrowed and she went straight to her dormitory. Emma frowned and looked at Orion. She excused herself from her brother and went to the younger boy.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Harry dumped Rhia." Orion said darkly. He glared at the back of Harry's head.

"What!" Emma nearly shouted.

"Because she's a liability." Orion muttered. Emma turned to Harry.

"Harry Potter! What in the name of Merlin did you do that for?" Emma said. Harry turned and looked at Emma.

"What?"

"With Rhia? Why!" Emma said walking towards Harry.

"I have my reasons Emma, leave me alone and go and comfort her." Harry said. Emma hit her brother rather hard then stormed up the girl's dormitory steps. Hermione and Ron looked at Harry curiously then followed him to the boy's dormitories.

* * *

The next few days found Harry falling into all kinds of traps and pranks that the Black siblings had undoubtedly set up. Harry had noticed that Orion, Jessie and Kaylee were ignoring him. Usually Harry saw their heads in together as if they were plotting. Emma refused to talk to him and spent her time with Rhia. Hermione was rather distant, having scolded Harry for his decision, she had decided that if Rhia was a liability, she was also a liability. Harry had thought about his decision a lot and every time he felt it was the best thing to do. His parent's didn't know yet though he knew Lily was getting curious. Harry wondered up to the Hospital wing after school to go to his mum for his usual occlumency lesson with her. He didn't know how much longer it would be until he had to go to Snape for lessons. Harry entered the hospital wing and watched as his mum gave a first year Ravenclaw a potion to drink. Lily looked up and nodded for him to follow her. Harry followed and tried not to catch the eyes of the young Ravenclaw, who was staring at him with his mouth open.

"Ok, ready for your lesson?" Lily asked.

"Not really." Harry said. "I'd rather had a defence lesson then Occlumency." Lily looked at Harry curiously then got out her wand. She sent a stinging hex at Harry, which he promptly blocked. Lily moved her head out of the way and the spell flew harmlessly into the wall.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." Harry muttered. Lily sent a succession of hexes and spells at Harry. Most of which got past Harry's defences. Lily frowned and picked Harry off the floor. She led him to a chair.

"Sit." She said. Harry sat down. Lily summoned a chair towards her and sat next to Harry. "Now tell me what's wrong?" Lily said.

"I can't tell you, you'll probably kill me." Harry muttered.

"I'm your mum, Harry, would you rather speak to your dad?" Lily asked. Harry thought for a moment and then nodded. Lily sighed.

"Alright. I'll try and get him here but he's really busy. He's having April search every single employee in the ministry." Lily told him.

"He has to have time for me." Harry said. "Tell him it's to do with some rather personal matters." Lily looked at Harry curiously.

"Rhia?" Lily asked.

"Yeah. I want a man's help on it. Ron has no clue, Bo's not talking to me and I'm fed up of the girls trying to give me advice." Harry said. Lily nodded.

"Alright. We won't have any more of these sessions until you've spoken to him, it's obvious that it's distracting you and you can't have any distractions." Lily said. Harry nodded and put his wand away. He got up to go and was about to leave when Lily called him back.

"Yeah?" Harry asked.

"Rhia was in here crying yesterday. I personally pray that Sirius is in a good mood when he finds out." Lily said. Harry nodded and left the office. In the hospital wing he passed Emma and Rhia going to talk to Lily. Harry looked at Rhia but she ignored him and continued forwards. Emma gave him a disapproving look.

* * *

Jenny opened the door to Grimmauld place. Dwight stood in the doorway, he came in and looked at Jenny.

"I'm sorry for anything I said to offend you." He said. Jenny narrowed her eyes.

"Get out of the house." Jenny said

"This isn't your house." Dwight said.

"But I'm effectively the keeper of it. Get out."

"Can I just ask why you're so touchy on the subject of half breeds?" Dwight asked.

"Because my son is half werewolf." Jenny said. Dwight gasped.

"He is? But he's so normal!" Dwight asked. Jenny narrowed her eyes again. "And he's head boy, what on earth is Dumbledore thinking!" Dwight said, thinking out loud. Jenny was about to hit him when Remus came down the stairs.

"Jenny, who's that?" Remus asked. He came to Jenny's side and put an arm around her. Dwight looked at him suspiciously, his eyes widened as he recognised some of his features from Bo.

"Dwight, my husband, Remus Lupin." Jenny said. Dwight went pale and took a step back.

"I thought he was supposed to be dead." Dwight said.

"I was, but a good friend of mine brought me back." Remus said. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh no one, um, well I suppose this is goodbye then Jenny." Dwight said. Jenny gave him a little wave. Dwight disapparated and Jenny closed the door.

"Who was that Jenny?" Remus asked.

"The Head Auror, he came to report. He's a half breed hater." Jenny said. She felt Remus' arm around her tense, "Don't worry." Jenny said. She kissed Remus softly on the lips. She smiled to herself and looked into Remus' eyes. They no longer had that spark of life that he had had before. There was also something strange in there but it was Remus. He was still Remus and Jenny was so happy. She kept trying to think of ways to thank Harry for bringing him back but each token seemed too feeble. Remus smiled at her and pulled her closer. There was another pop from further down the corridor. Jenny and Remus turned to look at a small grey haired woman. She had a rather large bag in her hands and was looking about the hall. She began talking in Chinese then turned to look at Jenny. Jenny burst out into a smile.

"Grandmother!" She said in Chinese. "What are you doing here?" She went to her grandmother and gave her a hug. Her grandmother kissed her on the cheek before turning to Remus. She looked at him and turned to Jenny.

"I came as soon as we got your owl about Lemus." Grandmother said. Jenny smiled and turned to Remus. He smiled at her and bowed to the old lady.

"Grandmother Chang." He said respectfully.

"At least he still has his manners" Grandmother said in Chinese, putting her hands on the top of her walking stick.

"Thank you." Remus said. Jenny looked at Remus.

"You understood that?" She asked.

"Of course I did." He said. Jenny looked at him curiously.

"Why did you come, there is nothing to be worried about, Remus and I are fine." Jenny said. Grandmother clicked her tongue against her teeth.

"This is unnatural. Lemus should be dead. Whatever happened to bring him back must be reversed. I can sense there is something different about him." Grandmother said to Jenny in Chinese.

"I feel different but a god different. I would never hurt Jenny." Remus said in fluent Chinese. Jenny and Grandmother both looked at Remus.

"Ok, now what's happening?" Jenny asked Remus. "You cannot speak Chinese. The most you can say is thank you, hello and goodbye." Remus shrugged.

"I guess I learnt a few things by being dead." Remus said.

* * *

**A/N:-Ok, not one of my best chapters, i admit. I think it was rather bitty and jumpy and not written to it's best potential but i did kinda rush it. I wanted to get this chapter over and done with, simply cause i did't like writing half the stuff i put in here. But yeah the story is about to change. Just so you know, HArry has been taking regular defence and occlumency lessons with Lily but not to the extent that he's fully prepared cause, well, Lily's not an auror or particularly fantastic at fighting though she's a good witch (Well in my story anyway, i'm not sure about others). I thought i'd get this up before i went on holiday so when i get back i'll have like...lots of new emails! hehe. Also there was someone who wanted me to email them but i only got hte first part of your email address, it was corneliokidthen it kinda stops there. You could send me an email or put ur email addy in the review thing, i beleive it lets you put in ur email addy and i'll email you when i get home. Thanks for all urs patience...18 days of school left...EVER...eek!**


	45. The Record Deal

**The Record Deal**

**Dear Rhia,**

**I'm really sorry about what happened between you and Harry. I really don't know what I can say to you, I know you loved him a lot. If you want I could come by at your next Hogsmeade weekend and spend some time with you to cheer you up.**

**I promise you things will get better though. I've sent with my letter a box of the finest Belgian Chocolates from when I played against the Belgians last week. I hope you like them. How's your band coming along, I still haven't heard you yet, the band I mean. I've heard you and you were amazing. Looking forward to seeing you.**

**Love Jordan**

Rhia smiled slightly for the first time in a while. She picked up the box of chocolates and lifted off the lid. The smell of chocolate burst out of the box and filled the room immediately. Emma pulled Rhia's hangings apart.

"Is that chocolate I smell?" Emma asked as she climbed onto Rhia's bed.

"Yes." Rhia said, "Jordan just sent them to me."

"Next time you write to him, tell him I love him. Also, tell him that he needs to send more chocolate." Emma took a piece and popped it into her mouth. She made an expression of delight. "Oh man, these are gorgeous. Talk about comfort food!" Rhia's smile widened a little more. A large dark coloured owl flew into through the wide windows and dropped a letter on Emma's lap. Rhia recognised the owl instantly.

"Isn't that Malfoy's owl?" Rhia asked. Emma coughed and looked at the disappearing owl.

"What? No!" Emma said. She picked up her letter and opened it. She read it slowly and nearly choked on her chocolate. "Oh Merlin!" She muttered. She recovered and stared at the letter.

"What is it?" Rhia asked, peering at the letter curiously. She could see Malfoy's signature at the bottom of the page.

"Nothing." Emma said folding up the letter. "Nothing at all." Emma muttered.

"Are you in contact with Malfoy, like talking to him?" Rhia asked.

"No. He keeps sending me threats. Nothing big really." Emma said. Emma tucked the letter into the hem of her skirt. Rhia looked at Emma suspiciously. Emma looked away from her and picked up another chocolate.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell you anything." Emma said. Rhia shook her head.

"You're too easy to break," Rhia muttered.

"I've met up with Malfoy at least three times in the last week." Emma told Rhia. Rhia looked at Emma with a frown.

"What?" Rhia asked.

"I don't know why I'm doing it but he's actually really nice. He's not that bad, really he's not." Emma said. Rhia held up her hands innocently.

"Didn't say anything." Rhia said, "I'll ignore it for now but if anything happens I will intervene." Rhia said. Emma smiled and gave Rhia a hug. "One of us might as well have some form of a relationship." Rhia muttered. Emma sighed and was about o say something when two blonde haired girls came into the room and ran onto Rhia's bed.

"Chocolate!" Kaylee shouted. "Give me chocolate." She grabbed the box of chocolates and turned to sit opposite Jessie. They began stuffing their mouths while Rhia tried to get the box back.

"Those are mine you two!" Rhia said. Emma pulled Jessie away from the chocolate but Kaylee put the lid on it quickly and climbed up one of the posts of the bed.

"What the-" Emma said as she looked up at Kaylee with Rhia.

"Get down here now!" Rhia said. She got out her wand and aimed it at Kaylee. Emma got her wand out as well, she put an arm around Jessie and pointed the wand at Jessie's head.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Kaylee said. Rhia held up her hand.

"Chocolates." She said.

"You're not fun Rhiannon." Kaylee said.

"Never ever call me that." Rhia said. Kaylee slid down the post and handed the chocolates over reluctantly.

"Who gave them to you?" Kaylee asked as she sat on Rhia. Jessie struggled out of Emma's grip and went straight to the box of chocolates.

"Jordan." Rhia said.

"Isn't he nineteen?" Kaylee asked.

"Twenty." Rhia said.

"He's too old for you" Kaylee said. "I'm afraid we will have to confiscate these."

"You do that and you'll never see anyone ever again." Emma warned. Kaylee pressed herself against Rhia and ate more of the chocolate.

"But what were we talking about?" Rhia asked.

"Um…Harry." Emma said, "Or we were about to."

"Stupid bastard." Jessie muttered.

"Jessie!" Kaylee said hitting her sister for her use of language.

"He is." Jessie muttered. Emma smirked slightly.

"Yeah, I can't believe that! I'm not a liability am I?" Rhia asked. "I mean…I really thought he loved me." She said.

"Boys are weird." Kaylee said.

"I second that." Emma said. "Oh, Rhia…Hogsmeade next weekend." Rhia shrugged.

"I might not go." Rhia said. "There's no point."

"You have to!" Emma said. Rhia shrugged and finished the chocolate.

* * *

Lily laughed as James whispered in her ear.

"What are you doing here?" Lily asked turning around to look at her husband. James put his arms around her and lifted her to her feet.

"I wanted to spend some time with you. April said she'd hold the fort for a while." James said. He kissed Lily's neck and looked into her bright green eyes. "I love you." He said.

"I love you too." Lily said. She put her arms around James' neck and looked back at him. She took his glasses off and put them on the table. "That's better." She said.

"Also, I heard that you wanted me to talk to Harry." James said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"That was weeks ago. He wrote to you instead, if you recall."

"Well, actually I wrote to him, we sorted stuff out. How is Rhia doing?" James asked, his voice filled with concern.

"She's doing better. Emma's really helping her and Hermione seems to want to help her a bit." Lily said. James nodded and gave Lily a kiss on the lips.

"You need to come home." James said earnestly after a few more moments of looking at Lily.

"And why's that?" She asked cheekily.

"Because I need you!" James said. He let go of Lily and went to his knees. "Please, I beg you come home!" He said. He suddenly hugged Lily around the waist. Lily laughed and ran her hands over his hair.

"We've been through this sooo many times already." Lily said.

"Please!" James said.

"I think someone is suffering from withdrawal symptoms." Came a voice from the door. Lily and James turned to see Dumbledore standing in the doorway. James got to his feet quickly and Lily looked away and twisted a lock of hair in her finger.

"Albus." James said curtly. Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled slightly.

"I'm sure we can spare our healer for a few days if she wishes to return home." He said. "But I need to talk to you for something slightly more pressing."

"We're all ears." Lily said.

"Well technically we're not, we're two ears, two arms, two legs, a torso-" Lily hit James in the stomach to shut him up.

"It concerns your son." Dumbledore said.

"What about him?" Lily asked.

"We think that its about time he progressed with his studies. I spoke to him this morning and advised him to stop with the DA so that he himself has more time to study." Dumbledore said.

"Harry, study?" James asked.

"He's a good student." Lily said. "He just doesn't really listen."

"I have noticed that myself." Dumbledore said with a smile "but I'm afraid that the incident with Rhia Black and Bo Lupin was a little too close for comfort." James and Lily nodded in agreement.

"What do you propose?" James asked.

"Well, members of my staff would be willing to help him." Dumbledore said.

"I could have April come and train him." James suggested. "She was Head Auror, she may know a little more then your staff, no offence Albus."

"None taken. But that is a remarkably good idea." Dumbledore said. Lily laughed gently to herself.

"You know that Sirius and April are probably closer then me and James. How is Sirius going to survive without her? James is barely coping without me." Lily said.

"Well, unlike you, April is only here to help Harry, she doesn't have to be here all the time." James said. Lily nodded.

"So we agree to have April to train Harry?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is your school Albus."

"Yes, but Harry is your son." Dumbledore said.

"As long as it's not Snape." James said darkly. Lily looked at James and held his hand comfortingly. Dumbledore nodded.

"Well, I must leave you now and make living arrangements for April. I will be calling a meeting soon." Dumbledore told them, "I think it is about time we got a few reports." James and Lily nodded. Dumbledore left the room. James turned to Lily.

"Now where were we?" James asked

"I believe it went along the lines of 'Please come home, I love you so much, I'll die for you, I'll kill for you, I'll do anything for you'" Lily said dramatically. James gave Lily a mischievous look. Lily's eyes widened, she didn't that look on James. James pulled Lily into his arms and pulled her into a kiss.

"Go home James." Lily said.

"Home is where the heart is." James said, giving her another kiss. Lily sighed.

"Fine, sit! I have work to do." Lily said. James looked at James confused.

"What work would a healer at Hogwarts have to do?"

"A lot of work, now you can sit and watch me if you wish but I can't do anything until I've finished this." Lily said. "That or you could help me brew up a few potions?"

"I think I'll sit here." James said sitting down. Lily smiled and shook her head.

"I thought you'd say that." She said with a smile

* * *

Mei sat on the bottom step of the main staircase while Orion sat on the banister. Mei was flipping through a witch weekly magazine while Orion watched a group of Hufflepuff girls who were going into the great hall.

"What do you think of Georgina Turner?" Orion asked as he watched a particular blond haired Hufflepuff with a dazzling smile.

"She's too old for you." Mei muttered.

"She's only a month older then me."

"Therefore she is too old for you." Mei said. Orion jumped off the banister and made his way towards the group of girls. Mei looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Merlin help him." She muttered before returning to her magazine. As Orion walked over the girls saw him and started whispering among themselves.

"It's Black" One muttered.

"He's so cute." Another said.

"Good morning Ladies." Orion said, flipping his head slightly so his hair fell over his eyes slightly. His hair had grown rather long recently and made him look like a rather attractive thirteen year old.

"Good morning Black." Said Georgina.

"Please, call me Orion." He said, "So, Georgina, I was wondering if you wanted to go for a walk with me." He said. Georgina turned to her friends with a rather excited look.

"Of course I would." She said. Orion grinned and held out his hand. Georgina took it timidly and let Orion lead the way away from the hall.

"I'll be back later." Georgina said to her friends. The girls all started whispering and giggling. Orion had barely gone four feet when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Oh my-"

"What is it?" Georgina asked. She looked at the tall blond woman who was coming in through the main doors. She was remarkably pretty and Georgina knew who it was instantly. "Is that April Black?" She asked.

"Yeah." Orion said. April turned to look at Orion. He quickly let go of Georgina's hand.

"Orion." April said.

"What are you doing here?" Orion asked. Georgina looked at Orion.

"Maybe this isn't a good time. I'll see you around Orion." She said. Orion nodded and gave Georgina a quick kiss on her cheek. Georgina went slightly pink and turned to go back into the great hall to join her friends.

"Orion, Orion." April tutted.

"What?" Orion asked. April walked past him and put a hand on his back, urging him to walk with him.

"You're turning into your dad." April said.

"Dad was a player?"

"Yep." April said. Orion looked at his mum sceptically.

"I find that hard to believe." Orion said.

"It's nice to know that you consider yourself a player" April said with a sigh.

"Hello Mei." April said as they passed Mei.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Black" Mei said.

"Please, April. My name is April." April said. Mei nodded. April continued up the stairs.

"Dad was never a player." Orion said.

"He was, a very big one. He cheated on me many times." April said.

"He dotes on you mum, he can't have been anything like me." Orion said. April smiled.

"Well, you classify yourself as a player. Sirius would have called himself a ladies man" Orion rolled his eyes. They went up to Lily's rooms and went in. James was looking at himself in a full length mirror. Orion raised his eyebrows when he noticed that James was only wearing a towel around his waist.

"Good night?" April asked.

"Very good." James said. "Well, I must be getting back to the ministry, I'll see you later. Hi Orion." James walked into Lily's bedroom while calling "April's here." Lily soon emerged fully dressed.

"Hello Roomie." April said with a grin. Lily smiled broadly.

"Together again." Lily said, "I knew you couldn't resist me." Orion shivered. He hated watching his parents and his friends acting like him and his siblings and their friends.

"You can go now Orion." April said.

"Thank you!" Orion said before running out of the room.

* * *

Hogsmeade was filled with excited students, the weather was brilliant, it was hot and it was sunny. Rhia sat in the Three Broomsticks with a mug of butterbeer in her hands. Jordan watched her with sympathetic look. Rhia had been telling him what Harry had told her and why they'd broken up. Rhia ended with a sigh and put the butterbeer down.

"Well, I suppose I see his logic but if I were him I wouldn't let someone like you go." Jordan said, "If anything I'd have thought that having you by his side would make him stronger." Rhia shrugged.

"Harry's strange. He's not like normal people, his logic doesn't follow normal logic." Rhia told Jordan. Jordan had grown a small beard since Rhia had last seen him. It was very neatly trimmed and it suited him very well. Rhia rather liked it and he looked better then he had at Christmas. He wore casual Muggle clothes, like Rhia.

"Yeah, but still." Jordan said. "Oh, I got you a present." Jordan said. Rhia looked at Jordan.

"You really spoil me, you know." Rhia said, "I really don't need all these presents." Jordan smiled.

"I talked to my sister and she said the best way to help a girl feel better is to shower her with gifts, give her lots of chocolate and ice cream and tell her she's gorgeous, but you don't need that, the last one." Jordan said. Rhia looked at him confused. "You're beautiful, you know that, everyone knows that."

"Actually, I think you'll find that my friend Emma is better looking then I am." Rhia said. Jordan shrugged.

"Anyway, There's this man, Yassif Yugo, who wants to meet with you. He was at the ball at Christmas and heard you singing and he's really interested in signing you up with the Wizarding Music Company." Jordan said with a smile.

"And this involves you how?" Rhia asked.

"Well, he's a good friend of mine. He knew that I know you and he wanted to meet you." Jordan said.

"Is that why you wanted to meet up with me?" Rhia asked. Jordan smiled sheepishly. Rhia smiled and nodded.

"That and I like spending time with you. I think you're one of the only people who don't get star struck by me." Jordan said.

"That happens when you grow up with famous people." Rhia said, "Or date them." Jordan reached across the table and took both of Rhia's hands in his.

"Harry is an idiot, just think, if you accept this deal then he'll come back to you, whining that he wants you back. Can you imagine how good it would feel to have him grovelling at your feet?" Jordan asked. Rhia thought about it and smiled at Jordan. Jordan smiled back and looked about the Inn. "He should be here somewhere." Rhia finished her drink and looked around the inn as well.

"Jordan!" Came an unnaturally happy voice from behind Rhia. Rhia turned to see a man with dark skin coming towards them. He wore some smart looking robes and had a bag in his hand. Jordan stood up and pulled the man into a quick friendly embrace.

"Yassif, this is Rhia Black. Rhia, Yassif." Jordan said. Yassif stole a chair from a student who had just gotten up to reach across another table. He sat next to Rhia and gave her a smile. Rhia gave him a nervous smile in return.

"Miss. Black, it is an honour to meet someone from such a highly respected family. It is refreshing to see that just because you're a 'pure blood' it doesn't mean you have to be a stuck up, evil, muggle killer." He said. Rhia raised an eyebrow and looked at Jordan. He gave her look that showed that Yassif had a peculiar sense of humour.

"Um, thank you." Rhia said quietly.

"I am truly honoured, I have met your father before and your mother seems like an immortal, you cannot believe how long I have waited to meet someone within the Black-Potter circle." Rhia nodded slowly. She was slightly scared by this man's over enthusiastic mood.

"Thank you." Rhia said again.

"I'm sorry I'm scaring you. I will get to business. I went to the Holyhead ball and I would just like to say, you have the most amazing voice. The voice of an angel. I would like to sign you up to have a record deal with the Wizarding Music Company. I have discussed it with some of our superiors and we have agreed that you would make an excellent addition to the number of magical artists that we already support." He said quickly. Rhia just managed to keep up with what he was saying. "So we would like to give you a five album deal and a twenty thousand Galleon annual salary which will change, depending on how successful you are, then if you wish we could try and break into the Muggle music industry with your songs." He said.

"Um, that's very kind of you." Rhia said. She was stunned. She didn't know what to say. "But I can't make this decision straight away, I'd have to talk to my parents." Yassif nodded.

"Of course, that is why I have brought a copy of a possible contract, some information on our plans and our contact details. We'll be willing to make any changes to your contract if you think it is necessary. You can have all the time you wish and we are willing to wait until you leave Hogwarts to start your career." Yassif said. He put the papers on the table for Rhia to read

"I don't think that'll be necessary." Rhia said. "I'll talk to my dad about this and I'll get back to you." Rhia said. Yassif bowed his head and turned to Jordan.

"It is nice seeing you again Jordan." He said.

"Any time." Yassif turned to Rhia and shook her hand fanatically.

"A great great honour to meet you, Rhia Black. Please, do not rush your decision, I will hopefully hear from you soon." He said before leaving them. Rhia looked slightly stunned and surprised.

"I'm not that famous am I?" Rhia asked.

"Oh, I think it's because of your parents. No one wants to get on your bad side." Jordan said with a smile. "So do you think you'll take up the offer?" Jordan asked.

"I don't know, I would love to. It depends what my parents say." Rhia said. Jordan smiled and nodded. "Thanks Jordan." Rhia said.

"Any time." Jordan said. "I think you're worth it." Rhia laughed and shrugged.

"I wouldn't say that." Rhia said.

* * *

Harry sat seething as he watched Rhia talking to Jordan Winters. He was listening a little to Ron and Hermione's bickering but mostly he was watching Rhia and Jordan. He knew it was mostly his fault and he was stupid to let her go but it was the only way to protect her. She wasn't safe if she was with him. He held onto his mug of cold butterbeer as he watched Rhia and Jordan flirting with each other. He knew what she was doing, she acted like that with him many times before. The glass in his hands finally broke when he saw Jordan reaching across and tucking a strand of Rhia's golden hair behind her ear and she smiled in return. Harry jumped slightly as the cold butterbeer wet his clothes.

"Harry!" Hermione said in alarm. Harry jumped up and looked down at his clothes. He let out a string of specially selected swear words. A few people turned to look at him, including Rhia. Harry wiped himself down and pointed his wand at his clothes to dry it.

"You really should be more careful." Ron said sceptically.

"I didn't think I was holding the mug that hard." Harry said. He glanced up at Rhia, who quickly turned her head and looked at Jordan, her smile gone from her face. Hermione looked at her and sighed.

"Harry, do you want to go for a walk." Hermione said. "Alone." She added, looking at Ron.

"What? What if you two do something?" He hissed at them. Hermione hit him gently.

"Don't you trust me?" She asked.

"Of course I do, it's just that you know-" Ron left the statement hanging. Hermione gave him a quick kiss before getting up.

"We'll catch up with you later." Hermione said. Ron grumbled and sat in his chair with his arms crossed. Hermione linked arms with Harry and left the Three Broomsticks. They walked out a little way to a fence with a small stile in it. Hermione lifted herself up and sat on the top of the fence while Harry sat on the stile. He picked some grass and slowly began mutilating the poor piece of greenery.

"Why did you do it Harry? Really, why did you?" She asked

"Because she'll be protected if she stays away from me." Harry said.

"I don't think she is. If you're thinking about her all the time you're not going to be able to think about defeating Voldemort." Hermione said.

"Look she's better off without me and if she chooses Jordan to look after her, good for her." Harry muttered.

"You know the only reason she met up with Jordan was because she's been offered a record deal." Hermione said earnestly.

"She didn't tell me that." Harry muttered.

"You're not talking to her. You hurt her really badly Harry." Hermione said. "You know she wanted to talk to you before you broke up?" Harry nodded, "She was going to offer certain…things that you two aren't allowed to do." Hermione said awkwardly.

"What?" Harry asked, giving Hermione a confused look.

"She wanted to take your relationship a stage further. Do you know how painful it must be for her? I don't understand you sometimes, though, I mean, I thought you loved her then you dumped her."

"It's safer for her." Harry said. Hermione sighed.

"Ok, lets think about this logically." Hermione said. "You love her, she loves you. You need to fight Voldemort but you can't if you can only think of Rhia. She's flirting with Jordan Winters, most probably because he's the guy she's closest to after you who isn't considered a brother, like Ron. How in the world are you hoping to defeat Voldemort if you two have got all these problems?" Hermione nearly shouted.

"Look Hermione, I don't need you giving me a lecture. I know I've done something really bad, I didn't think it through, I admit but it's too late now to change anything" Harry said.

"No it's not Harry." Hermione said. She slid off the fence and sat next to Harry. "You can still fix things but it may not be how it was before."

"So what's the point in that?" Harry asked her.

"You'll be closer." She said. Harry started shredding another blade of grass as he sat silently, pondering over what Hermione had just told him. As he thought about maybe trying to make up with Rhia he could only see Rhia and Jordan flirting in his head. He threw the grass on the floor.

"Forget it, she can have Jordan. They've gotten together once before, they might as well get together again." Harry said bitterly before storming back towards Hogsmeade. Hermione sighed and ran after him. She put her arm through his and just let him fume, she knew there was nothing she could do. As they walked back towards Hogsmeade Harry was suddenly hit with something he had tried not to think about for a few days now. He suddenly stopped and swore loudly. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"What is it?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her worriedly.

"Remus is back isn't he?" Harry asked. "I brought him back didn't I? Shit!"

* * *

A/N: Hello peoples who reads my stories. Sorry this wasn't upsooner, i had it written a while ago. I've been havinga few issues with my computer, as in i spilt smirnoff ice all over hte keyboard and now half the buttons aren't working and my sister pulled out my space bar so i'm having issssuuuuueeesss. Anyway, i promise after this chapter thestory will focus more on Harrry, i just really really really really wanted to write this chapter cause i havethis whole jealousy thing planned out that i wanted to do involving Harry. And i kinda forgot about hte Remus thing BUT all will be rectified as soon as my computer decides it's going to behave...grrr...anyway, all you peoples inthe worldz i would like to draw your interestto this internet club thing...its calledthe Silver Quill club. If you're interested youmay email me at...ill trythis but if my email addy goes missing itsthis stupid ...ok, annaunderscoresheldrickatyahoodotcodotuk...that's my attempt. It's upto youify ou can actually decipher it


	46. Discoveries

**Discoveries**

Rhia sat down next to Emma and hugged her tightly. Emma looked at Rhia curiously, if not slightly scared.

"Ok, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Nothing. Mum sent off the contract to Yassif, as of next week, I'll be a proper singer!" Rhia said happily. Emma let out a squeal of happiness and hugged Rhia with such force they both fell off the sofa in the common room. Rhia pushed Emma off her.

"That's amazing." Emma said. "Now we can get Thriller out of the room of Requirement and into the world!" She said spreading out her arms. Rhia looked at Emma uncertainly.

"Um, it's only really for me." Rhia said. Emma laughed.

"Yeah, I know that." Emma said, "I was joking." Rhia looked at Emma and hit her gently.

"Anyway, during the Summer holiday, I'm going to record a few songs, a few photo shoots." Rhia said. "It's all in my contract. I only work during the holidays until I leave Hogwarts" Emma smiled. She put her arm around her best friend.

"I'm so proud of you." Emma said. Someone cleared their throat from above and behind Emma and Rhia. They both peered up to see Harry looking down at them.

"Harry." Rhia gasped. She got to her feet quickly and brushed her hair back behind her ears.

"I heard about your deal." Harry said.

"Oh, really? How?" Rhia asked, looking at Harry's nose, as opposed to his eyes or lips.

"I was practicing some stuff with your mum and she told me." Harry said. "I just wanted to say congratulations." He said. Rhia smiled weakly and nodded.

"Thanks." Rhia said. Harry came around the sofa and looks as though he was about to give Rhia a kiss. Rhia held her breath anxiously, hoping that he would when he seemed to think better of it and just walked past Rhia and Emma. Rhia let out a disappointed breath and looked after Harry. She sank into the sofa and pulled her knees to her chest.

"He doesn't love me anymore, it's obvious." Rhia muttered. Emma sat next to Rhia and hugged her.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Emma asked.

"I heard that Hermione already tried that." Rhia said.

"She did? Who'd you hear it from?" Emma asked. Rhia looked to where her twin sisters were sneaking up behind Katie Bell. Kaylee had a pair of scissors in her hands while Jessie was carefully lifting a lock of hair. Emma whistled loudly to get Bo's attention and nodded towards Katie. Rhia and Emma watched, with some amusement, as Kaylee and Jessie turned on Bo with the scissors.

"But apparently, he thinks I'm with Jordan now." Rhia said.

"You two were getting rather close, Drac-" Emma stopped and she covered her mouth with her hand. Rhia frowned and turned to Emma.

"What?" She asked seriously. "You and Malfoy, still!" Rhia asked.

"No, really, I met up with him to break it off, I really did." Emma said. Rhia looked at her sceptically. "Then…it went slightly wrong." She muttered lamely. Rhia looked at her rather annoyed. "I'm sorry, you can hurt him if you want, I really don't mind, just don't tell Harry."

"Is that really very likely?" Rhia asked.

"Oh yeah." Emma muttered. "But you never know." Rhia rolled her eyes and pulled Emma to her feet and up to the dormitory.

* * *

Harry sat on his bed with the book he'd stolen from the library. The hangings were drawn around him so no one could see. Where was that information about the veil? He wasn't even sure why he'd done it. He hadn't meant to. He had intended to bring some help back from the dead but all Remus had done was just stand there and watch. Remus wouldn't usually do that and now he was loose on the world. Harry hated to think of Remus in that way but what he'd brought back wasn't human. Harry didn't think that the adults saw that. They all seemed happier then ever, more optimistic that they were going to win the war while Harry had begun to feel his stomach twist in knots. He'd seen Bo giving him strange looks that Harry didn't understand. He should talk to him sometime soon about it.

Harry flipped through a few pages before he pushed the book away and tugged at his hair. His scar had begun to prickle again. His dreams were slowly going from wanting Rhia back to Rhia dying, Ron and Hermione dying, his sister dying. He hated it. April had also started teaching him things that were way beyond NEWT level standard. She seemed to find it vaguely amusing seeing Harry conjure a feeble barrier that was able to block almost any curse except the unforgivable curses. If it was strong enough it could block out all but Avada Kedavra but according to April, that was near impossible. Very few people in History had ever succeeded in it. Very few people actually knew the spell, apparently Dumbledore had taught it to April and James soon after they became full aurors. The hangings opened and Ron stood in the gap.

"Are you coming to dinner?" he asked. His red hair was obvious in the gloom of the room. Harry frowned and looked at the book.

"Um, yeah. Sure." He said. He closed the book and hid it under his pillow. Ron scowled slightly but said nothing as Harry put on some shoes and followed him to the common room where Hermione was tugging at a lock of her hair. She looked rather perplexed and frustrated.

"Um, Hermione, what are you doing?" Ron asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"I swear my hair has got a slightly pink tinge to it." Hermione said. Ron looked at it and shook his head. "I don't think it has." He said. Harry looked closely  
as well. To him it looked normal, brown and frizzy but as the sun came through the windows he did notice a slight colour change.

"Yeah, it does." Harry said. Hermione let got of her hair and went to Harry's side, to Ron's annoyance.

"Shall we go to Dinner?" she asked. They went down to the great hall and ate rather quickly. They didn't really talk about anything, well Harry didn't. Ron and Hermione were bickering, again, over Hermione's hair. It seemed that they couldn't agree on anything since they started going out with each other. Harry looked up as he saw his sister walking into the great hall on her own. He saw her gaze go to the Slytherin table and where Malfoy sat with Crabbe and Goyle. His two cronies were guffawing over something he'd said. Harry looked back at Emma, who looked as if she was sighing and watched as she joined Ginny, a few seats down. Harry scowled and got up.

"I'll be back in a minute, I just need to talk to Emma." Harry said.

"I've finished anyway." Hermione said. "I'm going to go." Ron looked at Hermione annoyed.

"Fine." He said, "But I'm still hungry."

"You don't have to come with us." Hermione said. Ron grumbled as he got up with Harry and Hermione. They walked down between the tables until Harry came to  
Emma.

"Hi girls." He said to Emma and Ginny. Both redheads looked up at him. Ginny gave Harry a warm smile in reply while Emma scowled at him.

"Hi," Ginny said,

"What do you want?" Emma replied.

"Can I speak to you quickly." Harry said, it was more of an order then a question.

"Sorry." Emma said to Ginny.

"That's ok." Ginny said. "I have homework to finish. I'll see you later." She said. They all got up. Ginny left them at the main staircase while Harry took Emma's arm and led her outside. The sky was still rather light for that time in the evening, at mid  
–spring, it was a welcome change. Ron and Hermione left them to walk around the lake, sensing that Harry wanted to talk to Emma alone. Once they were out of hearing range from the castle Emma stopped

"What do you want now? If it's to find out about Rhia go and ask her yourself." Emma said.

"It's not about Rhia, it's about you." Harry said. Emma looked at Harry curiously. She'd gotten rather fed up of only talking about Rhia with Harry.

"What about me?"

"Do you fancy Malfoy?" He asked. Emma was taken aback. Her mouth dropped open.

"What? How-how-" She hesitated slightly. Harry watched her expression carefully as it changed from surprise, fear then to anger. "How dare you think such a thing!" She said. She raised her hand as if ready to slap her brother but he caught it as it came towards him.

"Good, because if you did I'd have to do something very serious about it. I don't want you looking at him ever again, ok." Harry said. His urge to protect his sister was stronger then usual. "Not only do I approve of him, but he'll only hurt you. That's what he does, he'll use you to get at me." Emma was turning slightly red in the face. She pulled her hand away so roughly that her elbow clicked painfully.

"I'm not interested in him." She said tensely. "And if I was I know the dangers, do you think I'd put myself in that kind of danger?"

"I don't know what you'd do anymore Emma." Harry said. Emma's lips went rather thin and just for a tiny instant Harry thought she resembled his mum's biological 'sister'. Emma turned and made her way back to the castle. Harry scowled and sighed. His mind went from Emma to Remus. What was he going to do about Remus? He couldn't go to his parents for help. He'd noticed how much happier his mum and April were, now that he'd come back. Harry didn't notice where he was going until he found himself sitting in front of Dumbledore in his office. He blinked in surprise. How did he get here? He looked at Dumbledore. He gave Harry a smile.

"Back from the beyond, are we?" Dumbledore asked. Harry frowned.

"Um, yeah. Why am I here?" He asked.

"You were in the middle of telling me your confusion about Remus Lupin. I thought you weren't completely in the room until just now." Dumbledore said with a  
smile. Harry scowled. "So, Voldemort led you to the only book in existence that tells you how to use the veil in the department of mysteries. You know it is a terribly dangerous thing. The book is tricky and is here for safe keeping. It was wrong of you to steal it." He said seriously. Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"I know but I couldn't help it. Why can't I find the information on the veil?" Harry asked.

"The information only shows itself to those who are not looking for it. That is why the book is tricky. I will have Remus watched over and Jenny guarded. I  
believe grandmother Chang is staying at Grimmauld place at this current moment. Not to worry. Harry I want you to focus on training with April and your mother, do you understand?" Harry nodded. "Good, and I would advise you to reconcile your differences with Rhia Black. Believe it or not, but her love may help you in time." Dumbledore said.

"But she's with Jordan Winters now." Harry said bitterly. Dumbledore smirked slightly.

"Talking is a wonderful thing Harry. Don't underestimate it." He said. Dumbledore showed Harry to the door. Harry made his way to the common room and sat down next to Ron. They soon began playing a game of wizard's chess. Ron beat him six times before Harry saw Emma leaving the common room on her own. Harry looked up curiously and looked for Rhia. Rhia was sitting with Kara over some parchment. Harry got up and went to Rhia and Kara.

"Hey." He said gently. The girls looked up at him.

"Hi." Rhia replied.

"Where's Emma going?" Harry asked, looking towards the door. Kara and Rhia looked at each other. Harry turned to look at them.

"What? Where is she?" He asked.

"She's nowhere." Kara said. She looked at Rhia. Rhia looked at the table and the parchment like it was suddenly walking.

"Rhia." Harry said. Rhia closed her eyes and got up. She pulled Harry behind her as she went up to Harry's dorm room. She went through his things and threw the invisibility cloak at him. "What are you doing?" Harry asked, holding the cloak.

"Emma's my best friend but I can't stand what she's doing this time. It's disgusting!" She said. Rhia found the Marauder's map and scanned it for Emma. She went to Harry and pulled the cloak around them. Harry held his breath, he hadn't been so close to Rhia for a long time now. He could almost feel Rhia tense up as well. She took his hand.

"We've got to follow Emma as silently as we can." Rhia said. She led Harry through the Gryffindor Tower then out into the school. It was empty now, because of the curfew that was being reinforced. Harry glanced at the map and pulled Rhia against the wall.

"What are you-" Harry covered Rhia's mouth with his hand. They watched as Lily and April walked past. They'd obviously just been to the kitchen.

"I love being back at Hogwarts." April said. Lily just laughed and licked one of her fingers free of icing. Harry turned to Rhia, who took a deep breath.

"Ok, that was too close." She said. Looking at Harry.

"I know. They would have walked straight into us." Harry said, watching the end of April's cloak disappear around a corner.

"I wasn't talking about our parents." Rhia said, looking at Harry. Harry looked at Rhia and quickly took a step away, making sure that the cloak still covered her.

"Sorry." He said quietly. "It's ok." Rhia said just as quietly.

"Come on, Emma's meeting him in a few minutes. Remember, I'm doing this for her safety, not for you." Rhia said to Harry. Harry nodded and they made their way down to the dungeons. As they turned a corner Harry heard Emma's  
giggle.

"I told you to stop that!" She said while laughing. Harry's hands clenched into fists.

"You enjoy it don't you." Came Malfoy's voice. Harry started rushing forwards.

"No! I hate it when you-" Emma's voice was cut off. Harry looked at the map, they were just around the corner. He ran to the end of the corridor, leaving Rhia under the cloak. He rounded the corner to see Malfoy kissing Emma's neck. Harry got out his wand and pointed it at Malfoy. He sent a hex flying at Malfoy, causing him to fly into the wall behind him. Emma jumped in surprise and looked at Harry. She looked at  
him fearfully.

"Harry, I can explain-" she started to say as she went to Malfoy's side.

"Get out of the way Emma and get your arse back to the tower!" Harry said.  
"Harry!" Rhia said catching up with him. She tore the cloak off her and held it loosely in her hand. Emma looked at the two of them. Malfoy got up and stumbled to his feet. He got his wand out.

"Engorgio!" Malfoy said. The spell flew at Harry. He moved out of the way just in time. Rhia went to Emma and tried to pull her away from the fight but Emma went to Malfoy.

"Stop it! You told me you wouldn't attack Harry!" Emma shouted at him. Malfoy hit her in the face and knocked her into Rhia.

"Don't you touch her!" Harry growled at him. He sent a string of curses and hexes at Malfoy. Each one Malfoy managed to avoid. Rhia helped Emma to sit up. Emma got out her wand and pointed it at Malfoy. He turned quickly.

"Stupefy!" He said towards Emma and Rhia. The red spell hit Emma before the girls could do anything. "No Potter, where were we?" He said.

"Just on the verge of a duel, I believe." Harry replied. Rhia looked at him. "Harry, don't do it." She said, "Just leave him." Harry glanced at Rhia before pointing his wand at Malfoy.

"Furnunculus, Pinarte!" Harry said. Malfoy broke out into spots and went crashing into the wall behind him.

"Petrificus totallus." Harry said. Malfoy rolled out of the way just in time to miss the spell. Harry was getting continually frustrated.

"Fractum!" Malfoy said, a jet of light flew at Harry's wand arm. He heard, rather then felt his bone break in both his arm and his leg. He let out a cry and dropped his wand. Harry leant against the wall and glared at Malfoy. Malfoy smirked. "Looks like I'm going to win this one." He sneered. Harry picked up his wand with his left hand, ignoring the pain in his right.

"Look again." Harry said. He whipped his wand in Malfoy's direction. A jet of yellow light streamed out and seemed to whip Malfoy around the face, followed by a loud cracking noise. Malfoy dropped to the floor unconscious. Rhia's mouth dropped open in shock. Harry dropped to the floor in pain as he heard some people running down to where they were. Rhia woke up Emma and looked over to Harry. Harry looked at the end of the corridor as Cho and Bo ran towards them. Cho stopped while Bo went straight to Emma.

"What happened?" Cho asked.

"Fight with Malfoy. He was trying some stuff with my sister." Harry said, pushing himself up with his left hand. Bo looked at Emma, who let Bo help her to her feet.

"Did he hurt you?" Bo asked.

"Um, no. I'm ok." Emma said. She looked to Harry. They heard more people approaching and soon Snape was in the corridor with McGonagall and a few prefects behind them, obviously being attracted by the noise during their patrols. Harry could see Ron among the few prefects.

"Attacking students now are we Potter?" Snape sneered. He turned to one of the prefects and ordered them to take Malfoy to the hospital wing.

"He was attacking my sister!" Harry said.

"What was your sister doing here in the first place?" McGonagall asked him but looking at Emma. Emma bit her lip and looked at Harry uncertainly.

"MAlfoy told me to come here." She said. "But I don't care how much trouble I'm in, Harry's broken some bones." She said.

"He'll survive." Snape said waving a hand. McGonagall looked at Snape sharply.

"Miss. Black, Mr. Weasley, assist Mr. Potter to the hospital wing. Bo, could you please see to it that Miss. Potter gets something to calm her. The rest of you back to your patrol." McGonagall said. "Fifty points from you three, and fifty from Slytherin." Rhia looked at McGonagall in disbelief.

"You can't take points off me!" She said. "I've never lost any points for Gryffindor." McGonagall looked at Rhia like it pained her.

"I'm sorry Miss. Black, now can you please help Mr. Potter"

* * *

Harry nearly bit through his lip as he sat down on the bed and let his mum look at his arm. She looked incredibly disappointed with him and Emma, which really didn't help either of them.

"Hold still. I'll fix this then you can go." Lily said. She touched Harry's arm with her wand then his leg. He tried not to cry out in pain as he felt his bones shift back into place. The pain only lasted for a few seconds. He looked at Lily when the pain was gone but she'd already gone to Malfoy. Malfoy was sneering at her but he accepted a potion that she gave him.

"That was really stupid" Rhia muttered as she walked up to Harry, having come from Emma's side.

"But so cool" Ron added. Harry looked at Emma. She was talking rather quietly to Bo.

"Yeah, I know. What was Emma doing with Malfoy anyway?" He asked Rhia.

"It's not my place to tell." Rhia said. "You should just learn to ask the person concerned, it's not right to snoop around" She said rather tartly. That felt like an almost physical blow to Harry. Ron stood uncomfortably next to Harry.

"Ok, I think we should go, before anything else happens." Ron said quickly. Harry nodded and jumped off the bed. He looked over to his mum, who was retreating to her office. Harry ran over to her.

"Mum." Harry said. Lily turned to look at him. "I'm sorry if I've annoyed you." Lily sighed.

"Just disappointed." Lily said, "I thought you knew better then to solve your problems with a wand." Lily said. Harry could hear the disappointment in her voice. "I just don't know what to do about you and Emma sometimes. You better get back to the dormitories, it's getting late." She said before going into her office and closing the door behind her. Harry made a decision there and then that he wouldn't disappoint his mum or dad again. Particularly his mum because she was the one who was always around and knew him best. Harry turned to join Ron. They made their way back to the tower without Rhia, who chose to stay with Emma and Bo.

"So what actually happened?" Ron asked.

"Malfoy was kissing my sister." Harry said, restraining the anger in his voice. Ron scowled.

"And she let him?" Ron asked.

"Yep" Harry said. "But it doesn't matter now, what's done is done. We better get to bed, we have our last quidditch match next weekend and training tomorrow." Ron agreed with him and they returned to the dormitory in silence. The tower was buzzing with excitement, it seemed like some of the prefects had spread the word about what had happened in the dungeons and everyone was asking Harry about it. Emma came in a few moments later and immediately tried to get away. Harry caught her arm as he went past.

"Do you want to be famous now?" He asked her quietly. Emma looked at Harry.

"Harry, I'm really sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to-"

"Just go to bed Emma." Harry said, before he himself went to his room.

* * *

Emma watched Harry go. She sank into a sofa as some girls that usually hung around Ginny came over.

"Is it true that you're dating Draco Malfoy?" Asked a girl with brown hair.

"Of course it isn't" Ginny said coming to Emma's aid. She pulled Emma to her feet. "Come on, lets get out of here." She said. Emma sighed. She felt awful with herself. She looked over to where Rhia was. Rhia kept eye contact with her for a moment before heading up the stairs to the boy's dormitories. Emma shook her head and followed Ginny to the girl's dormitories.

* * *

Ron scratched his head absently, while watching Harry. Harry wasn't acting how Ron thought he would. Ron would explode if he'd caught Ginny with Malfoy. Harry changed into his pyjamas as Ron sat on his bed. Hermione came into the room and looked at Harry.

"Is it tru, what they're saying?" She asked. Ron smiled at Hermione. She was everything to him. What bothered him was that she seemed to be rather interested in Harry a lot recently. Ron understood that they were good friends, they just seemed a little closer then usual. She looked at Harry in her usual disapproving way. Ron knew there was something she was hiding, though. Harry nodded as he sat on his own bed. Hermione burst out into a grin and flew at Harry. He jumped in surprise as she hugged him.

"Hermione!" Ron said as he got up. Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and got up.

"What was that about?" Harry asked. Hermione went to Ron and let Ron put his arm around her. Ron felt the usual tingling feeling in his stomach, like someone was tickling him with a feather on the inside.

"It's about time Malfoy got what was coming." She said. She followed this with a scowl. "It's a pity that Emma had to get involved though." Ron looked at Hermione strangely. She put her head against his shoulder and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed" Harry said. He pulled the hangings shut and left Ron and Hermione. Ron looked at Hermione.

"What's up with you?" He asked with a smile. Hermione gave him a quick kiss.

"I don't know. I guess I'm glad that someone has finally gotten Malfoy. I heard from Ginny what happened." Hermione said. Ron raised an eyebrow. Hermione kissed Ron again but a bit more passionately then before. Ron pulled her closer and touched her face gently. He felt her lips move into a sort of smile.

"I love you." She said to him as they took a break for air.

"I love you too." Ron said. Hermione smiled and was about to kiss Ron again when the door opened. Rhia came into the room. She looked a little lost in thought.

"Um, is Harry here?" She asked sheepishly.

"He's sleeping." Ron said. He felt sorry for Rhia. She had been dumped for no fault of her own. Ron thought Harry was stupid but it was Harry's choice. Rhia looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh, right. Ok. I'll talk to him some other time." Rhia said. She turned and left the dormitory. Hermione put a hand on Ron's chest.

"Well, I better go as well. I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione said. Ron nodded and watched Hermione go. His mind was working slowly at a plan that would let them get closer. He wanted Hermione to be forever his but he wasn't sure how to go about that.

* * *

**A/N:- Ok, i don't really mind people asking me to update a bit but after i've said in almost every single Author's notes for the last 10 chapters of so saying I NEED TO WORK AND STUDY TO GET INTO UNI I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE AS QUICKLY CAUSE STUDY IS IMPORTANT AT THE MOMENT! i don't expect people sending me reviews and emails forcing me to update saying things like 'you update too slow' or 'You need to update faster, you're too slow'. HELLO! contrary to popular beleif, i do have a life too, and i would REALLY love to get into university. Now, i've tolerated all this kinda stuff for a while but could you guys PLEASE cut me a break, just for a few months, until July LATEST cause that's when i finish my exams. Please or i'll just stop writing this story altogether!**

**Anyway, now that that's out of my system, i was in a good mood until i got a few emails that got on my nerves. So, i will say that i'm fast forwarding the entire story. I don't want to write a seventh story about Harry getting ready to fight voldemort and blah blah, he's gonna have the final battle in this one, then the next one will just be a story using JKR's characters and world. Cause i have sooo many storylines that i could do but this whole Voldemort thing is a real hinderance to my story, hehe. Personally, i'm beyond caring right now if Harry's strong enough. MORE ROMANCE i say. Anyway. Came up with a kool story line for Ron and Hermione, and a cool way of V or H to die. all this inpiration is courtesy of CHarmed, and i got a few new story lines for Bo, Emma, Orion, Jaylee, Rhia and Harry...particularly Harry. Anyway, please take heed of what i've asked, cause i really do need to study. I'll make up for it in July (Update everyday)**


	47. The Pregnancy

**A/N:-just before you guys all start reading i wanna justify this chapter. I was bored, felt random and was high on cheese! So this chapter jumps around a lot. It contains the infamous Emma/Bo scene that my penfrends know about except that Emma isn't all beat up and bruised. It also has someone getting preggers (hence the title of the chapter) and lots of really random bits. There's also a Harry/Rhia scene in here for some of you. A sweet scene with Lily and Ron. Hm...yeah, i'm not gonna ramble for much longer. I thought i'd put the A/N here cause i like the end and cont wanna spoil it for you. had my last day of school yesterday and my prom, ah so sad! some people i've known and been to school with since i was 7 it's sooooo sad! i have pictures up on my webjournal! oh damn...i forgot to check my spelling in this chapter...never mind!**

**

* * *

****The Pregnancy**

Ron slipped out of Transfiguration as quickly as he could. He had sent a letter to his mum late last night and received the reply this morning. his mum's advice...talk to Lily. Ron wasn't expecting it but his mum justified it with the fact that Molly was unable to be there to advise him and she was doing something for the order, but despite this she respected his decision and would help in any way she could. Ron was taking her advice and got away before Harry or Hermione could talk to him. He rushed to the Hospital wing as quickly as he could. He wanted to talk to Lily before Quidditch practice. She was sitting in her office stirring a potion over her fireplace. Ron knocked on the door.

"Come in Ron." Lily said. "Sit at the desk for a moment." She said. Ron went to the desk and looked at Lily. She put a lid on the cauldron and turned to Ron.

"What are you making?" He asked.

"An old fashioned potion. It's to refresh the mind. It's coming to exam season and I thought that it might come in useful." Lily said. "Though I feel like I ought to wear a pointed hat and start cackling like crazy." She said as she returned to the desk and sat opposite Ron. Ron smiled. She was one of the coolest people he'd met.

"Well, I don't think it would suit you." He said. Lily smiled.

"I know someone who'd say otherwise." She said. Ron looked at her curiously. "Harry's dad. I dressed up as one of those types of witches for Halloween in my sixth year. He still dreams about it." Lily said, rolling her eyes. Ron looked at her sceptically. "I'm just joking Ron. Now, what did you want help with?" Ron took a deep breath and looked at his hands. He felt the blood rushing to his head.

"Um, how do you know if you're meant to be with someone for the rest of your life?" He asked. Lily straightened at this question.

"Um, well, I...shouldn't you ask your mum?" She asked.

"She told me to ask you. She's on some mission and couldn't right much." Ron said. Lily bit her lip.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Lily muttered. She put her hands together and leant forwards in a slightly business style manner. Ron could tell she felt slightly awkward. "I honestly thought that I'd have this conversation with one of my children first." She said. "Well, in all honesty, I can't really tell you." Lily said apologetically.

"But you have to know! You got married."

"Yes-"

"And you're still married."

"Only just but-"

"So how did you know whether to get married or not?" Ron asked. Lily bit her lip again then sighed.

"Well, I just knew." Lily said. "And I think it was a little out of sympathy for James." Ron looked at her confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"I accepted James' proposal ten minutes after his sister had died." Lily said.

"Did you regret it?" Ron asked. Lily smiled.

"No." She said.

"So how did you know?" Ron asked. Lily looked at Ron seriously.

"You have to consider this carefully Ron. Getting married is a huge step. It's completely different from just going out with Hermione. You'll have to work even harder to keep the relationship going, you'll have to...well you don't HAVE to but it's traditional to-" Lily stopped, obviously highly embarrassed.

"I know. I want to." Ron said. He noticed that Lily was getting more and more uncomfortable.

"Ok, good." She said, obviously relieved. "Ok, well. You'll just know. That's all I can say Ron."

"How do I know?" Ron asked. "What if I mess it up? What if she says no?" He asked. Lily reached across and touched Ron like a son.

"Ron, I've known you since you were five. Trust me, you'll know and you wont mess it up." She said. Ron looked at her sceptically. He didn't feel better then before, he just felt more nervous.

* * *

"Black takes the ball, passes the quaffle to Bell, Bell shoots and she scores!" shouted the commentator. Harry grinned and dived after the snitch. This match was going exactly how he'd planned it. They were at least two hundred points up. Enough to make up for all the points they'd lost the other night. He very briefly glanced at Emma, who was standing next to Hermione in the stands. She looked perfectly well. Harry returned to the snitch and urged his broom to go faster. He was gaining on the snitch, closer, closer. He felt his hand close around the snitch, about the same time he felt a bludger hit him in the side. Harry rolled over on the broom with the snitch in his hands. He tried to get his breath back. He knew that his side was going to be badly bruised. He closed his eyes against the pain then held up his fists. He knew they had the cup this year. He knew it and nothing would spoil that moment. He was so happy, his team had one the cup. HIS team. He opened his eyes to see his team flying at him with grins on their faces, they knew it too.

"Well done mate!" Ron said clapping Harry on the back. Harry grinned at Ron and gave him a brotherly hug. He hugged Ginny and Katie next then the two beaters. Rhia seemed to be keeping her distance from him though she was smiling like a madwoman.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS!" The crowds all started cheering, except the few Slytherins who had actually turned up to watch the match. The Gryffindors flooded onto the pitch. The sun was high and the weather was boiling. Harry felt like he was going to melt. He looked at Rhia and gave her a thumbs up. She returned the thumbs up and flew down to meet Emma and Kara. Harry flew down with Ron. They turned and both nearly received a mouth full of hair.

"Whoa, Hermione!" Ron said.

"Well done, you both played so well!" She said.

"Thanks." Ron said with a cocky grin. Harry felt someone jumping on his back. He felt a pair of small arms around his neck and saw some blond hair falling over his shoulder. He turned to see Kaylee looking right into his face.

"AH!" Harry shouted in surprise. He felt Jessie running into his stomach, knocking him over.

"You won! You won! You won!" Kaylee screamed.

"I know!" Harry said, trying to get the twins off him, but they were promptly joined by their older brother.

"Can I have your gloves?" Orion asked.

"I think he'll need them for next year, Orion." Mei said, pulling him off. Orion shrugged.

"So? Harry's my Hero!"

"I'm also your godbrother." Harry retorted. "Someone get these girls off me!"

"So full of yourself aren't you Potter?" Ginny said, standing above him with her fists on her waist.

"Ginny help!" Harry said as he felt Jessie trying to tickle him. Ginny had that sparkle in her eyes that Fred and George always used to have. Harry's ees widened. "Oh don't you dare!" He said. Ginny put her hands to her mouth.

"BUNDLE!" She shouted. Next thing Harry knew, he was being crushed under about a hundred or so Gryffindors.

* * *

Harry winced as he stood under the shower in the Gryffindor changing room. He had about a thousand bruises on him. He moved painfully for the soap.

"Harry, we're ready, do you want us to wait up?" Ron called.

"No, go on without me. I can't actually move." Harry said. He heard people laughing

"Suit yourself" came Katie Bell's reply. "Come on, can't keep the others waiting" She said. Harry heard the changing room go silent. He finished his shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He shook his hair free of most of the water and put his glasses back on. He opened the door and went to the main changing area. Rhia was facing the wall putting on her shirt. Harry took a sharp intake of breath at the shape of her body. It seemed like so long ago that he'd touched it when it was only a few months. Rhia was coping really well but Harry knew she was still deeply hurt. It was all Harry's fault but it was for her own good...wasn't it? Harry felt like going over to kiss Rhia. She turned around as if she felt someone watching her. She quickly pulled her shirt down.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" Harry said. Rhia shrugged.

"It's not yours to look at anymore." She said.

"Don't talk like that." Harry said as he went to his pile of clothes.

"Like what?" Rhia asked.

"Like you're someone else's possession." Harry said. Rhia nodded but Harry couldn't see it.

"I don't talk like that." Rhia said. Harry shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, you're Jordan's now anyway." Harry said as he turned to Rhia. He pulled on his shirt and just looked at her. Rhia looked at him annoyed.

"I'm not Jordan's, I'm not anyone's" Rhia said. "Well, I am but that not's the point."

"You're Jordan's girlfriend." Harry said.

"No, Harry. I'm not. when I said I was someone's girl I meant I'm yours." Rhia said. The emotion was creeping into her voice and making it unsteady. Harry licked his lips and took a shaky breath. He turned to pick up his boxers. Rhia rolled her eyes and turned to pick up her dirty kit. She made her way towards the door when Harry called her back.

"Rhia." He said. She turned to look at him. He looked suddenly very vulnerable and looked better to Rhia then he ever had. "You know whyI did it, didn't you?" Rhia nodded.

"I understand but I don't get why you had to do it." She said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said. Rhia put down her kit and went to Harry. She was surprised at how hard it was to keep eye contact with him.

"It's ok. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be." She said.

"When the war is over I promise I'll make it up to you" Harry said. Rhia shook her head.

"Don't bother." Rhia said. She pushed herself up on her toes and kissed him briefly on the lips. Their lips barely brushed against each other. She turned to go wen Harry pulled her towards him and crushed his lips against hers. Rhia seemed a bit surprised at first but put her arms around Harry's neck once it registered with her brain, what was happening. She didn't care that she wasn't dating Harry any more. After a few minutes Harry's hands wandered down and to her shirt. He slowly began to pull it off then broke the kiss to pull it over her head. They didn't say anything. Rhia could tell from Harry's eyes what Harry hoped she would. Even though they were about to do what they'd been banned from doing by their parents it wasn't going to change anything between them. Harry hated it but his hormones were controlling his body at that moment. Rhia pulled Harry for another kiss as he fumbled at the button of her jeans. Rhia pulled at his shirt and got that off his body. She stopped kissing him for a moment. Harry's chest and body were bruised from the bludger earlier then Ginny's impromptu order for everyone to jump on him. As she ran her hands over Harry's chest, Harry shivered with pleasure. Rhia smiled at him slightly. He ran his hands over her body before Rhia swiftly slipped out of her jeans. Harry pulled Rhia closer and began kissing her more fiercely then he'd ever kissed anyone. All the love and pain that he felt went into the kisses that he gave Rhia. She seemed rather taken aback by it but returned them just as passionately.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Ron asked Harry as he walked into the Gryffindor common room an hour and a half later.

"Um, nowhere." Harry said. He glanced over to Rhia, who was sitting quietly on a sofa. A small smile on her face. Harry smiled and turned back to Ron and Hermione.

"You missed the best bit of the party." Ron said. "Orion got hold of some of Fred and George's fireworks and stuff. You and Rhia missed it all." Ron said. Harry shrugged.

"Doesn't matter." Harry said. "There's always next year." Hermione turned her attention away from Kaylee to look at Harry.

"You're suddenly optimistic you'll survive that long?" She asked. Ron looked at her sharply.

"Of course I am. I have to survive to get Rhia back, don't I?" Harry said. Hermione raised an eyebrow while Ron grinned.

"That's the spirit!" Ron said. He put a butterbeer into Harry's hand. "A TOAST TO THE CAPTAIN!" Ron shouted. The common room burst out into cheers. Harry grinned and hugged Ron like the brother that Emma was meant to be.

Bo carefully walked into his room. He glanced around. None of his room mates were here. They were still downstairs, thank Merlin. He relaxed and let out a breath that he had been holding. He went to his bed and pulled open the hangings. He nearly shouted in surprise as he saw Emma sitting on the bed with her chin on her knees. She looked up as Bo opened the hangings.

"Emma, what are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I was thinking." She said. "And I wanted to talk to you in private." Bo looked at her sceptically.

"Alright." He said. They weren't as close as they had once been but Bo had forgiven Emma enough to allow her to talk to him.

"I'm sorry for everything I've ever said to you. Anything bad, I didn't mean it. I don't know why I've been so horrible to you this year." Emma said.

"It's ok." Bo said.

"No, it's not. You love me, or at least you did, and I completely brushed you off. I can't believe I did that. You have to know I wouldn't have done that if I was behaving like I usually do." Emma said. Bo looked at her confused but tried not to show it. "I'm really sorry Bo. I don't care about anyone's opinions except you and Harry. You two are the closest people ot me and I've been pushing you away. You can forgive me right?" She asked. Bo looked at her surprised. He hadn't expected this. In the common room she had seemed happier then ever and now she looks so distressed. Bo stood up and paced a little. How was he going to deal with this. True, he had loved her, he still did but she'd hurt him so many times he wasn't sure he could trust her anymore. He being with Malfoy had been the final straw for him but it was Emma. Bo turned to Emma and shook his head.

"I can't Emma." He said. "I tried to but I failed. You've hurt me too many times this year. I tried to be what you wanted but I can't. I don't know what you want anymore. I don't know who you are. You're completely different, you've changed since last year." Emma looked at Bo like he'd just crushed her.

"What? No." Emma said. "I know what I want and I'm trying to be the person that people will approve of again." Bo was getting slightly frustrated.

"What is it that you want then!" He nearly shouted. He hadn't meant to but he did. Once he said it he knew it was the question he'd been burning to ask her for months. Emma licked her lips, as what she really wanted seemed to come to her. She looked at Bo uncertainly and shook her head.

"I can't have what I want." Emma said. "I made sure that I screwed that up." She said. She turned and looked as though she was ready to hit herself. She kicked a trunk at the end of Bo's bed and cursed like there was no tomorrow. Bo held her shoulders and turned her around.

"What is it?" Bo asked dangerously. His eyes seemed to flash slightly. Emma looked into them sincerely. Bo saw the same vulnerability in Emma that Rhia had seen in Harry earlier. Emma didn't look as though she wanted to answer. Bo fought the urge to shake her. "Emma!" He said.

"You. I want you." Emma said. Bo let go of Emma and stumbled back to his bed.

"What?" He asked. He put a hand to his hair and ran it through. Emma stayed where she was.

"I want you. I was thinking aout it last night. You're the only one who seems to vaguely understand me, you've always been there for me and I think I do love you as well. I've just been an idiot." Emma said. Bo closed his eyes.

"You tell me now?" He asked. He looked at Emma, "You tell me now! I'm dating Katie Bell, and now you tell me you love me! Are you trying to play with me Emma because if you are, I'm getting really sick of this game!" Bo said.

"I admit, I'm not being as tactful as I could be but you wanted to know." Emma said. "And I'm not trying to play with you. Maybe once I would have thought it was funny, but I don't think it is anymore." Emma took a step towards Bo. Bo got up and picked up his cloak. "Where are you going?" Emma asked.

"Full moon, where do you think I'm going." He said, not looking at Emma as he left the room. Emma kicked the trunk again.

"Such an idiot!" She said to herself about herself.

* * *

"Ow!" Remus said as Jenny's grandmother hit him with her walking stick. Jenny went to her grandmother to try and restrain her.

"Grandmother! Stop hitting Remus!" She said. Grandmother Chang looked at Remus suspiciously.

"He is evil. There is no doubt about it, I am merely hitting the evil out." She said.

"It hurts!" Remus said. The conversation was in Chinese and completely confusing Sirius, who found the whole situation rather amusing.

"What did she say?" Sirius asked. Jenny translated for him. Sirius started laughing loudly. "I love this woman! Where's April? She's supposed to come today." He said.

"She'll be here." Jenny said. She pulled Remus away and safe from her grandmother. Remus looked at Grandmother Chang uncertainly. She could see the evil behind his eyes. She could also see in his face that he was trying to fight it. She gave him credit for that. Remus pulled Jenny closer to him and sat down on a chair at Grimmauld Place. There was a crack in the middle of the room and April stood in front of them preening herself.

"Urgh, Death Eaters." She said, turning to a tear in her shirt. Sirius sat up alert. April turned to him and gave him a reassuring look "Don't worry, I'm fine. Lily is finishing them off." James wondered into the room with a butterbeer in his hands.

"What's Lily doing?" He asked.

"Fighting Death Eaters." April said. James nearly dropped the butterbeer.

"What!" He asked. April smirked.

"Don't worry. She's guarding them. There will be Aurors there soon so you don't have to worry about it. She's perfectly fine, if not a little peachy." James looked at April.

"Why? Is she ill?" James asked.

"I think it was the thought of Emma and Malf-" April bit her lips and then cursed. "Ah Shit!" She muttered.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Nothing." April said. "Just some stuff that's been happening up at the school." She said.

"Lie what April?" Sirius asked.

"If it concerns our children we deserve to know." James said

"Yes you do, but it's not for me to say. Lily and I aren't really meant to know." April said. Grandmother Chang rolled her eyes. She didn't have to understand English to know that April was dodging the question. She hit April with her stick. April jumped and rubbed her arm.

"Ow." She moaned.

"What's happening April?" Sirius asked. April sighed as she saw Sirius giving her a look that she usually couldn't resist.

"Fine! But you didn't hear it from me." April said. Jenny smirked.

"You always were the gossipy one." Jenny muttered. Remus smirked.

"Emma's been dating Malfoy, Harry caught them and cursed the crap out of Malfoy. Emma is now in love with Bo. Rhia and Harry aren't talking to each other and Lily's ill." April said.

"What?" James and Sirius said at the same time. "Lily's ill?"

"Rhia and Harry aren't talking?" Sirius asked

"Emma's in love with Bo?" Jenny asked.

"Yes to all. I did just tell you." April said. James apparated out of the room while Sirius went to April.

"What's happening between Rhia and Harry?" He demanded. "If he's hurt her then I'm going to kill him."

"That's why I'm not going to tell you why." April said. "And Emma is in love with Bo, yes. It's quite literally tearing her mind apart." April said.

"What! He's not dating her." Remus said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Why? I think they're ok together." Jenny said.

"She's got muggle blood in her, it's not allowed." The room fell silent.

"Do you realise what you just said Remus?" Jenny asked him quietly.

"Yes, and I don't care if you agree or not. Our son isn't going to date a half-blood."

"Mate, you're a half-blood as you call it. Your mother was a Muggle!" Sirius said to Remus. Remus looked at him darkly.

"Not anymore." He said. He left the room with the other adults standing in total shock.

* * *

James walked into Hogwarts with a purpose. The people at Hogsmeade had said that Lily had returned to Hogwarts as soon as she could. It had been about three weeks since he'd seen her and he was getting worried. It had also been a week or so since Lily had written to him about the problems she was having with Emma and Harry. A few students stopped in shock when they saw James walking past. He gave a few people some smiles and waves then made his way to Lily's quarters. He went straight in without stopping.

"Lily!" James said loudly. He heard a retching noise coming from her bathroom. James made his way to the bathroom and found Lily moving to a sitting position next to the toilet seat. She closed her eyes and put her head on her knees. "Lily." James said, dropping to his knees and pulling her into his arms.

"James?" Lily asked. She sounded slightly confused.

"Yeah" James said. Lily's arms went around his neck immediately. James kissed her cheek and looked at Lily. He brushed some of her hair aside.

"This is so much harder then last time." She said.

"What is?" James asked.

"This is." Lily said. James looked at her slightly confused. She looked down at her stomach and James realised what she was trying to tell him.

"Oh Merlin, you're pregnant?" He asked. Lily nodded. "But...we...you...you shouldn't be able to have any more children." James said. "That spell after Emma, you shouldn't…it's impossible."

"Evidently I can." Lily said. "Besides, it's not like it's physically impossible. It's just the spell I cast on myself isn't always effective." James pulled Lily to him again and felt himself smiling.

"Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" James asked. He felt Lily laughing.

"I don't mind." Lily said. She kissed James on the cheek.

"How are we going to tell Harry and Emma?" James asked. Lily shrugged.

"Would it be wrong if I asked you to live here?" Lily asked.

"I'd do it in a heartbeat but you know, being minister and all. I want to be an auror again, I don't know why I took the job." James said. Lily smiled.

"Because you care, now help me up." She said. James pulled Lily to her feet. Lily began to brush her teeth. James put his arms around her with his hands on her abdomen. He was grinning widely.

"I'm going to be a dad!" He said. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You're already a dad." She said.

"But a father of three! It's...amazing!" He said, touching Lily's abdomen delicately. Lily smiled and pushed him away.

"I remember now why I hated being pregnant." She said.

"Why's that?" James asked.

"You pay more attention on my abdomen then on my face" She said.

"It's only because I love you." He said. Lily washed out her mouth and gave James a kiss.

"I know. But it's really annoying." Lily said. She put her toothbrush down when a golden feather appeared in front of her. Lily jumped slightly in surprise. She picked up the feather and showed it to James.

"The order is calling." He said. Lily rolled her eyes and straightened her shirt. James led her out of her quarters and towards Dumbledore's office. They met with McGonagall and followed her to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore was sitting in his chair sombrely. He looked slightly surprised to see James there with Lily and McGonagall. Snape walked in a few moments later with Hagrid.

"What are you doing here?" Snape sneered at James. James put a protective arm around Lily and pulled her closer.

"Now is not the time Severus. Someone has leaked out the Grangers' position. Voldemort now knows where the Grangers live. Molly and Bill have also been put into a slightly worrying position. I've called you together because I think it's time that we stepped up security in the castle. Students are no longer allowed out after dinner. Prefects will stop patrol and teachers will take over." Dumbledore said. Everyone nodded. "Hagrid, you are to patrol the grounds and Lily, anyone who needs you will send you an owl and you are to treat students in their dormitories."

"What?" She asked. "But that's never happened before."

"Times are getting desperate. Ask your husband how many people have been killed in just this last week." Dumbledore said. Everyone turned to James.

"Um, well, a few hundred, but don't worry, we're getting it under control again." James said. Lily looked at him surprised.

"Is my sister safe?" She asked.

"Petunia is perfectly safe. No one knows she's one of us." Dumbledore said. "Arabella and Petunia sent a report saying that Voldemort is now on the muggle news. I'll bring the order to do more action but I thought I should inform you of the new school rules."

"Yes headmaster." McGonagall said. Snape mumbled the same thing. They both left to tell their houses the new rules as well as inform Flitwick and Sprout. Hagrid left and went to patrol the grounds immediately. Lily was about to leave but James wouldn't let her go.

"Albus." James said.

"James." He replied.

"I would appreciate it if you tried not to include my wife in the order's activities for a while." He said.

"James." Lily hissed at him. Dumbledore looked up curiously.

"And why's that?" He asked. Lily knew she wasn't going to win this one.

"We're expecting another child." James said. "And I don't want Lily in any danger." Dumbledore smiled and stood up. He gave Lily a fatherly embrace.

"Congratulations Lily." He said. Lily smiled slightly.

"Thanks, but it's really not the best time. James has a knack of making things awkward." Lily said.

"I've noticed." Dumbledore said. "Well, I fully share James' concern. You will be suspended from Order duty until your child is at least a year old." Lily looked at Dumbledore in surprise.

"You didn't do that when I was pregnant with Harry." She said suspiciously.

"Things are different now." Dumbledore said. "We have more then enough members to make up for your absence this time." Lily nodded. "Now rest, Lily. Even though we have ways of healing that muggles can't imagine, stress will still harm your baby." Lily rolled her eyes and hit James lightly as she left the office. James gave her a childish grin as she left.

"You are in trouble next time I see you." She said. James followed her out after a hurried farewell to Dumbledore.

"I know you love me." James said.

"That's what's preventing me from hurting you right now." Lily said. "But on the bright side." She said. "I get a break." She said with a grin.

"That was the idea." James said.


	48. Letters

**Letters**

**Dear Harry and Emma,**

**I visited your mum last night and she isn't in the best of conditions. She's been feeling ill recently and we'd appreciate it if you two stayed on your best behaviour for a while. We would tell you ourselves but something has come up. We'll talk to you about it in a few hours after we've sorted out your mum. please behave and don't go bullying Slytherins, though it was a good move in my opinion (don't tell your mum I said that).**

**Dad**

Harry and Emma looked at each other uncertainly. Hedwig was chewing on a piece of toast that Harry had left on his plate.

"Why didn't he just tell us himself, why'd he send a letter?" Harry asked.

"I say we go and see her." Emma said.

"I agree. Ron, Hermione, I'll see you in the common room later." Harry said. It was a Saturday and Harry was desperately trying to put off his studying.

"Alright." Ron said.

"We'll be in the library." Hermione said. Ron looked at her.

"We will?" He asked in horror.

"Yes. We will." She said firmly. Ron groaned and put his head against the table. Harry smirked and followed Emma up to Lily's rooms.

"Evans." Emma said to a portrait of some fairies that guarded her mum's quarters.

"Mum!" Harry called. April wandered out of Lily's bedroom.

"Hello children." She said brightly.

"Where's mum?" Harry asked.

"Is she ok?" Emma asked.

"She's fine. A bit ill." April said.

"Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Hospital wing." April said. "Don't stress her out." April added. Emma rolled her eyes and pulled Harry after her. They made their way to the hospital wing. The castle was a lot quieter then usual. They had been told about the new rules and most students preferred to stay in their common rooms. Harry and Emma went into the office of the Hospital wing. James was sitting opposite Lily at the desk. Lily looked as though she was trying to work while James just kept talking to her.

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Harry asked, glad to see him. James and Lily looked up.

"Harry, Emma. We have some good news for you!" James said happily. Lily looked at James.

"Now really isn't the right time." Lily said to James.

"Nonsense." James said. "Harry, Emma, sit!" James said, conjuring another chair and moving out of his seat. Lily rolled her eyes and put down her quill. Emma and Harry looked at each other confused. They sat down and looked at their parents.

"What's going on?" Emma asked suspiciously.

"We have good news." James said.

"There's good news in this time?" Harry asked. "Oh god, the world isn't as dark as everyone makes it out to be" He said sarcastically. Emma giggled slightly and looked at her parents.

"Ok, what's the good news?" Emma asked. Lily bit her lip and looked at James. She turned back to Harry and Emma.

"How do you feel about having another brother or sister?" Lily asked. Emma and Harry looked at Lily like they hadn't registered what she'd said.

"Emma? Harry?" James asked. Harry shook his head.

"Another bother or sister?" Harry asked.

"Yeh" James said.

"We're not getting another brother or sister are we?" Emma asked. "That would mean either you're adopting or mum's Preg-" Emma shuddered at the thought. She looked at Lily. "Please say you're not pregnant."

"Um, ok. I'm not pregnant." Lily said apprehensively.

"Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew! Ew!" Emma said holding her head.

"What's wrong with mum being pregnant?" Harry asked.

"It means that mum and dad are still…you know…" Emma said wincing like the thought really truly disturbed her.

"Emma, calm down." James said. "Your mum is pregnant, we just thought you should know. You don't like it?" He asked.

"Well….I don't know. I've just been the youngest for fifteen years! And now you have another baby! Ew!" Emma said.

"Well, I don't mind but if Voldemort finds out-" Harry started to say but Lily cut him off.

"That's why you are not to tell anyone." Lily said. "I'm not leaving this castle until I have to give birth and no one is to know, except Dumbledore, April and you two. Can you keep it a secret?" Harry nodded.

"Can I tell Rhia?" Emma asked. Lily scowled slightly.

"I personally see why not, I mean, we know that we can trust her." James said. Lily looked at James slightly alarmed. "I mean no. Don't tell a soul!" He ordered. Harry suddenly grinned "What?" James asked.

"Mum's pregnant, that's so cool!" Harry said. Lily smiled at Harry and suddenly put a hand to her mouth. Harry and Emma frowned.

"What's wrong?" Emma asked. Lily got up and walked rather quickly to the loo. James bit his lip.

"Morning sickness." He told the two teens. "Now you two run along and stay safe!" James said. He looked at Emma, "No associating with anyone who isn't in Gryffindor or anyone that Harry doesn't approve of." James then turned to Harry. "Work hard, practice those spells and I'll be in touch." Harry nodded. He left the hospital swing with Emma. Emma was shuddering all the way up the grand staircase.

"What is wrong with you?" Harry asked.

"The thought of Mum and dad." Emma asked. "I can't imagine you doing it, let alone them!"

"How do you think we were made?" Harry asked her.

"But still." Emma said. "Thank Merlin I don't have to picture you doing it. Cause, you know, you're still a you know what." Emma said. Harry gave her a smile. He leant towards her ear and whispered in her ear.

"Rhia obviously hasn't told you anything." Harry whispered. Emma's mouth dropped open. She stared at Harry.

"You!" She asked. Harry nodded. "And my best friend!" She nearly screamed. Harry rolled his eyes. "AH!" Emma shouted as she ran back to the Gryffindor tower. Harry rolled his eyes again and went to the library. Ron and Hermione were sitting at a table with only two seats, both of which they were occupying so Harry went to a separate table and conjured his homework. He smirked to himself as he made sure nothing was missing. He began working when someone sat down in front of him. He looked up to see Rhia.

"Hi." She said softly.

"Hey." He said with a smile. "I thought you were in the common room."

"I was, then I got an owl from Catcher." Rhia said. Harry frowned.

"What did he want?" Harry asked.

"We're doing a song together." Rhia said, "He just sent me the words. I just wanted to see how you were doing though." She said.

"I'm alright thanks, you?" Harry asked.

"I feel a bit different but I'm ok." Rhia said.

"Different how?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"It's a little embarrassing." Rhia said, looking at some parchment she held in her hands.

"No, tell me. If anything has happened-" Harry said.

"Oh, nothing has happened. It's just since we, you know, I just feel slightly different." Rhia said.

"You're not pregnant are you?" Harry blurted out. Rhia looked at him confused. "You're not throwing up a lot or feeling…you know…hormonal" He whispered. Rhia burst out laughing. Madam Pince hissed at her to be quiet.

"No!" Rhia whispered. "I just mean, I feel a bit different. You know, I wasn't really expecting to lose it in the changing room." She said.

"Oh, um, sorry about that." Harry said, absently scratching his head. Rhia sighed.

"It's ok. It would be better if we were still a couple though." She said hopefully. Harry closed his eyes.

"Rhia." He said. Rhia got up.

"It's ok." She said, "Forget I said anything." She said rather quickly.

"Rhia!" Harry hissed as she walked away, obviously annoyed. Harry hit his head on the table.

"You know, that's really not the way to go about telling my sister you don't want her." Came Orion's voice.

"Go away." Harry muttered. He looked up to see that Orion had taken the seat that Rhia had vacated. "Merlin, what is it with you Blacks?" He muttered. Orion grinned.

"Well, we get it from out dad." He said. "Well, mum's rather stubborn too." Harry picked up his quill.

"Go away, I need to work."

"So, your mum…" Orion said. Harry looked up immediately. "You're getting another brother or sister?" Orion asked with a grin. He was barely talking louder then his breathing.

"How do you know?" Harry asked him. Orion nodded to where Jessie was sitting with Mei and Kaylee. "I should have known. Don't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with me." Orion said. "Can you help me with my Defence against the Dark arts homework?"

* * *

Remus stood in the doorway to the bedroom that he shared with Jenny. He looked at Jenny, who was still asleep and lying peacefully in bed. He felt hate welling up inside of him. He didn't understand why but he knew he wanted to kill her. Her and all her friends, the people that Remus had once called friends. He growled slightly and turned around to see Grandmother Chang standing right behind him with both her hands on the top of her walking stick.

"Have you any feelings you would like to share?" She asked in her old slightly squeaky voice.

"No." Remus replied to the Chinese in English.

"You are in big trouble Lemus. You are not meant to be back. Both of us know this." Grandmother Chang told him.

"No, that's what you assume. You don't know what I'm meant to be doing here." Remus retorted.

"Harry was very unwise to bring you back." Grandmother Chang said. "You have been corrupted by the dark. I must put you to rest." She said, she got her long slender wand out of a pocket in her dress. Remus growled and felt himself transform even though it was a week after full moon. Grandmother Chang just looked at him calmly. "You cannot scare me Lemus. My granddaughter may be blind to your affliction but I am not. You were once a good man, better then anyone could want for my granddaughter but your soul is tainted. Return willingly or you may spend a life in the darkest of worlds." Remus growled at her, baring his sharp upper teeth.

"Remus?" Jenny moaned from the bed. Remus turned to look at her and turned back into a human. He turned back to grandmother Chang.

"Stay out of this old lady or you'll be terribly sorry for getting in the way."

"I am not scared of death. Death is just another adventure, waiting to be discovered." She said. Remus felt like spitting at her. The old lady disgusted him almost as much as Lily Potter or Sirius Black disgusted him, or even his own son.

"You sound just like Dumbledore." He said. Grandmother Chang gave him a small smile.

"Though I am Chinese and he is English, we have many values and ideals that we share. Be wary Lemus, for I will not hesitate to do what my granddaughter and her friends will not do."

"And what is that?" Remus asked.

"Send you back." Grandmother Chang said. Jenny sat up in bed rubbing her eyes. She frowned at them.

"Grandmother? Remus? What are you doing, Remus, can you get me a drink please?" Jenny said with a smile. Remus returned the smile and nodded.

"Alright, Tea? Ok, I'll be back in a minute." He said softly. He turned to Grandmother Chang and sneered at her as he passed her. Grandmother Chang looked unfazed. She turned to look at her confused granddaughter.

"I think I will write a letter to a friend of mine." Grandmother Chang told Jenny.

"Um, ok." Jenny said, feeling rather confused.

* * *

Ron dragged a fed up Harry after him down the streets of Hogsmeade. For once Harry's conscience was starting to get the better of him. He had his invisibility cloak packed carefully inside his bag and his wand clenched tightly in his fist, hidden from sight by a particularly baggy jumper. Harry was boiling under the jumper but he kept it on. Ron kept running a nervous hand through his vibrant red hair.

"We really shouldn't be here." Harry said, looking around slightly nervously. He'd heard of the death eater attacks in Hogsmeade. In the past week at least three people had died and four were missing, presumed dead. Harry didn't want to be one of those, he didn't want Ron to be one of them either.

"I know but this is really important." Ron said.

"What's more important then our safety?" Harry said as he kept pace with Ron. Ron peered at some of the shops. They were open and ready for business. "If anyone I know sees me I'm a dead Potter." Harry grumbled as he followed Ron into a jewellery shop. Harry didn't actually notice the peculiarity of it until Ron put a ring onto the counter. The witch behind the counter looked at him curiously.

"I'd like a ring in that size." Ron said.

"Which one dear?" The witch asked kindly. She had curly silver hair and a pair of silver rimmed glasses that sat on the end of her nose. She looked like the perfect grandmother. Harry looked at Ron slightly confused.

"What are we doing here?" He asked.

"I want to get a ring." Ron said. Harry looked at him weirdly.

"For who?" Harry asked.

"For Hermione." Ron said. He began to look at the rings in the glass cabinets. Harry stood there watching him for a few moments trying to figure it out. It suddenly clicked as Ron was looking at a ring with a simple colourless diamond in it. He turned to another ring, which was more elaborate and far more expensive. Ron sighed and turned to Harry. Harry's mouth dropped open then he grinned. Ron's expression flickered with uncertainty for a moment.

"Do you think I'm making the right choice?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. Ron sighed with relief and smiled.

"So which ring are you going to get her?" Harry asked, putting his hands behind his back and following Ron.

"I was thinking this one, because it seems like the only one I can afford right now." Ron said. There was a look of regret in his face. Harry knew how much it pained Ron to be so poor.

"If you want, I can lend-"

"No, I don't want your help to pay for it. I have to pay for everything myself."

"But-"

"No." Ron said. He looked at the ring and made a few small calculations in his head.

"Have you chosen dear?" the witch asked.

"Yes, can I have that one please. I need it to be the same size as the one on the counter." Ron said.

"Of course." She said with a knowing smile. "So what are you two fine young men doing outside of Hogwarts?"

"Isn't it obvious." Ron asked.

"Ah yes, ask a stupid question get a stupid answer I suppose" She said. Harry smirked slightly. "So what are you doing out without an adult then Mr. Potter. There are many people that have been passing through here who want you dead." She said as she tapped the ring with her wand.

"Oh, well, um…" Harry stammered.

"I forced him to come with me. He's like my brother." Ron said. The witch nodded and began inspecting the ring carefully.

"So are we likely to see you giving that lovely Black girl a ring any time soon?" She muttered as she touched the ring with her wand again. The loop of metal grew very slightly. Harry seemed to flush very slightly.

"Um, well, no. We're not really seeing each other anymore." Harry said uncertainly. The witch nearly dropped the ring.

"Excuse me?" She asked in shock. "Her father seems rather convinced that you two will be together. He came in here yesterday to buy a ring and necklace set for one of his daughters and he was almost boasting about it." She said.

"Yeah, he doesn't know yet." Harry said. He felt a strange sense of security around this woman. The woman put the ring into a small velvet box and took down Ron's vault number.

"I'll change the money over in the next few days." The woman said in a rather tense voice. Ron smiled broadly.

"Thanks. We better get going." Ron said. He and Harry left the shop quickly and made their way up to school. The witch behind the counter clenched her fists.

"That no good son of a -" She muttered as her silver hair receded to short black hair. Her features began to become more defined and chiselled until there stood Sirius Black grinding his teeth and clenching his fists. He picked up his wand and barged out of the shop. Harry and Ron were talking in the distance. He ran towards them as fast as he could. He didn't know what he'd do once he reached them.

Harry turned in time to see Sirius charging towards him. He shouted in alarm and dived to the ground just in time. Sirius had obviously been expecting to hit Harry but instead went tumbling head first into the dirt. Sirius got up spluttering and looked at Harry.

"When did you break up with her!" He demanded. Harry pushed himself backwards on the ground.

"A few months ago." Harry spluttered, "After the thing with Remus." Sirius got to his feet and clenched his fists. His face was going from its slightly tanned colour to a rather alarmingly deep shade of read.

"You better not have hurt her." Sirius said.

"Well, I sort of had to, I have to keep her away from me." Harry said so quickly that Ron couldn't make out the words. Sirius obviously did. He charged at Harry again. Harry rolled to the side and pulled his cloak out of his bag. He wrapped it around himself and watched as Sirius glared at thin air. Sirius began grabbing thin air.

"I know you have a cloak Harry. I'm going to have a serious talk with you in due course. If Voldemort doesn't kill you I will if you've even hurt a single cell in my daughter's body." Harry took a deep breath as he watched Sirius retreat angrily back to the jewellers. Ron watched him go.

"That was so close." Ron muttered.

"Too close." Harry said as he pulled the cloak off.

"I say we get back to school." Ron said quickly.

"Me too."

* * *

Peter Pettigrew sat shivering in his cell at Azkaban. Just because the Dementors had gone it didn't mean that he was still scared out of his mind. He felt his soul slowly slipping away from him. Bit by tiny shredded bit. He sat in one corner, pressing himself against the murky slimy moss covered wall. There wasn't any way out. There wasn't any way out of this dungeon. He had tried to get out in rat form but the entire room was sealed. There wasn't even a gap in the door. He couldn't even find the door! Peter shivered more as he felt the evil presence of the prison sucking out more of his soul. Why did he have to go and betray the Potters? What had made him do it? He'd asked himself this many times over the past fifteen years or so. He heard the footsteps of the guards outside the door. Peter shied away from the vague area of the door and pressed himself further against the wall. There was a clanging sound and a square of dim light appeared in the wall opposite him. Peter looked away with a squeal of fear. Someone put their head in the doorway and looked in. Peter glanced up timidly. It was a man, he could tell.

"You're a pitiful excuse for a man aren't you." The man said. Peter recognised his voice from somewhere.

"Who are you?" Peter squeaked.

"None of your business, I have a proposition for you." He said. The man turned to someone on the other side of the door. "Open it up." He said. There was the sound of a key being put into a lock and a large clanging sound. Someone said a spell and the door creaked open. In the doorway stood a man wearing black robes with a small silver badge on his chest indicating he was from the Auror unit of the Ministry.

"Get up" He said. Peter got to his feet and stood shaking in front of this man. He considered changing into a rat and making a run for it but he could tell that it would fail straight away. Peter took a step closer to the man and recognised him from James' office. The man who had been getting closer to Jenny.

"Dwight." He said holding his hand forwards. Peter looked at it and slowly took it firmly in his. Dwight shook his hand and let go. "I have an offer for you." He said wiping his hand on his robes.

"What's that?" Peter asked.

"A chance to let you go free." Dwight said. "I need a message sent to the master and I can't get it to him right now." Peter looked at him apprehensively. He knew that if he went then the Potters and Blacks would follow him to his death. He didn't feel threatened by the Lupins because, in his opinion, they were far weaker then the others.

"Don't you think it's a bit unsafe to be talking about this here?" Peter asked.

"My men can be trusted. The prisoners talk a load of rubbish anyway so no one will believe them. Do you accept my offer?" Dwight asked. "Tell the master my message in return for freedom."

"What about Potter?" Peter asked.

"He can be dealt with." Dwight said casually. Peter looked at Dwight. The arrogance and cockiness almost radiated off him.

"Don't underestimate Potter." Peter said. "I've made the mistake of crossing his family several times, they're a formidable force." Dwight waved a hand.

"What do you say?" Dwight asked. Peter bit his lip and nodded. "Good. Now I want you to tell the Master that there will be an addition to the Potter family. I found it out completely by accident while Potter was working." Peter looked at Dwight confused.

"A new addition?" Peter asked. Dwight nodded.

"He seems to think he's going to get another daughter, which means that Harry Potter's break up with Rhia Black was a charade. The master may want to see to that." Dwight said. Peter nodded. "What are you waiting for? Go!" Peter squeaked and turned into a rat. He scuttled off as fast as he could out of Azkaban and out into the wilderness of the northern isles of Scotland.

"What do you mean they're getting another daughter?" Voldemort asked Peter.

"I am just delivering the message my lord." Peter said trembling. He had every intention of running away after this. Possibly going to live with rats again.

"Harry Potter is getting married?" Voldemort asked.

"I do not know my lord." Peter asked. Voldemort frowned and turned to face the wall. This was good for him in a way. It meant that Potter would have a weakness, but at the same time it could make him stronger. Voldemort had underestimated the power of love before, he didn't want to tempt it again. Fortunately the protection that Harry Potter carried from his mother's willingness to sacrifice herself was now in him. Voldemort clenched a fist and raised it to his mouth.

"Leave me." Voldemort said. Peter scurried out of the room as quickly as he could.

"What are you going to do now master?" Came Bellatrix Lestrange's voice. She emerged from the shadows of the room.

"Take your husband and brother-in-law to Hogsmeade. I want that village under my control. Tell Malfoy to secure the area around Hogwarts and I want the train line secured. I think it's time to tempt Potter out from under the Mudblood lover's protection." Voldemort said. "Go." Bellatrix bowed and disapparated out of the room. Voldemort sat in a chair and closed his eyes.

* * *

Emma sat on her bed absently strumming her guitar. She watched Rhia carefully. She was worried about her friend. She and Harry had had another slight disagreement. She felt very tempted to cheer Rhia up by telling her about her new possible brother or sister. Emma thought the prospect of Lily getting pregnant very disturbing but there was nothing she could do about it now. Emma paused in her playing and shuddered at the thought. Rhia looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Rhia asked.

"Nothing." Emma said. Rhia looked at her curiously.

"You can tell me." Rhia said sitting up.

"I really would but my parents swore me to secrecy." Emma said. Rhia sighed and slumped back on her bed. They heard some giggling outside their door and a very familiar voice going up the stairs.

"Come on, it's nearly done, just a few more days and we'll find out!" came Kaylee's voice. "What do you mean who are we annoying? It'll be obvious in a few days." Emma and Rhia looked at each other. "Well obviously it's going to be a Gryffindor! Jessie, you're supposed to be the smart one!" Rhia got up and opened the door. Kaylee and Jessie were just disappearing into the sixth year girl's bathroom. Emma and Rhia followed curiously after Emma put her guitar down.

"Hermione! Why would Hermione's hair be changing colour. This is Lavender Brown's hair shampoo!" Kaylee said.

"So you two are the culprits!" Emma said. Kaylee and Jessie jumped in surprise.

"That is Hermione's shampoo." Rhia said. Kaylee and Jessie's eyes went wide.

"Uh oh." Jessie said.

"Why? What have you done?" Rhia asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Kaylee said innocently. Emma felt her head spinning as she tried to focus on the twins. There was suddenly three, no four, no wait…six of them! Emma shook her head to try and clear her vision. She closed her eyes for a moment but when she opened them again her eyes were a dark red. She got her wand out of the holder attached to her belt.

"Liar!" She said. She pointed the wand at Kaylee and fired a spell at her. Jessie pushed Kaylee out of the way and they both tumbled to the floor. Rhia turned to Emma in alarm.

"Emma!" Rhia said. Emma turned on her.

"You filthy Mudblood lover, join me or you will suffer worse then a thousand deaths." Emma said. Her voice was harsher and rougher then usual. She began to raise her wand but Rhia jumped at her and pushed Emma against the wall. She held onto her wrists and tried to get the wand out of Emma's hand. Emma struggled and pushed Rhia to the floor with unnatural strength. Rhia looked at Emma scared and looked into her face. Rhia saw Emma's eyes immediately and looked to her sisters.

"Get help!" Rhia shouted at them. The twins bolted from the bathroom as Rhia moved out of the way of a curse. Rhia got out her wand and pointed it at Emma. "Whoever is in there get out of her mind!" Rhia said. Emma sneered at her.

"You rely so much on trust. I have a message for Potter. Tell him to meet me in Hogsmeade on the eve of his birthday or I will kill everyone he holds dear." Emma said. Rhia looked at Emma slightly confused.

"Voldemort?" She asked. Emma laughed.

"You are a stupid girl to say my name out loud." She said. She sent another curse at Rhia. She didn't move out of the way in time as it caught her square in the chest. Rhia stumbled back in pain and agony. She felt like there were worms actually inside her body. It was soon joined by another feeling of something biting away at her insides.

"You lie. You can't kill us." Rhia said between gritted teeth. Hermione and Lavender Brown appeared in the doorway just as Emma sent another curse at Rhia.

"You don't know what I can do." Emma said. Hermione and Lavender immediately knew there was something wrong with Emma.

"Emma!" Hermione said, going to Emma. Emma pointed her wand at Hermione and sent a spell at her. Hermione flew back into Lavender and knocked her out through the door. The door slammed shut and bolted behind them. Rhia felt something picking at her mind as everything went slightly blurred. She screamed as her brain felt as though someone was squeezing it as hard as they could.

'Give him the message and maybe I'll let you live.' Came Voldemort's voice. The pain disappeared as both Emma and Rhia collapsed unconscious on the floor.

"Emma! Rhia!" came Lavender's voice through the door.

"Stand back." Hermione said. The door burst open in tiny fragments and splinters that dusted the two younger girls. Hermione and Lavender both looked at each other uncertainly. "Stay here." Hermione said. Lavender nodded and went about clearing the splinters while Hermione ran for more help.

* * *

**A/N:- I actually think this story is nearing an end...shock horror! I thought it was gonna go on for ages but the story has inadvertantly picked up pace in the next few chapters. I think i'm actually nearing the end! oh my god -slaps cheek in shock- Oh my god, i'm in shock. Basically, my plan is for Harry to fight voldemort in this story and the next one, will be what happens after the major battle. Does that make any sense? Just to answer Rhia's Question, the adults (Jenny, Remus, Lily, James, April and SIrius) are about 37 at this point of the story...well, actually i think they're more like 38 but Lily's still only 37 (In my version cause her birthday is in August in my version). Anyway, just to give you a taster of something in 2 chapters time, here's a little spoiler :P**

_**"What's happening?" Hermione asked. Bo came and sat down next to them.**_

_**"Something was happening in Hogsmeade last night. I guess they don't want us to know what it is." Bo said. Harry glanced at him. **_

_**"I don't know. It seems to be more then that." Harry said. His scar had been tingling all morning. He had thought he'd gotten over this stage but apparently Voldemort was getting stronger. Harry didn't consider this a problem, he was getting equally as strong. As the Daily Prophets got confiscated there came an air of nervousness and seriousness that settled among the students. Even the Slytherins were silent and not saying anything. **_

**As they say in the Coke Cola adverts...enjoy**


	49. The Message

**For Lisa**

****

**The message**

Dumbledore stood over the two unconscious girls looking gravely at their faces. Rhia looked as though she was still in pain while Emma was covered in hundreds of blankets and hot water bottles, which still hadn't quenched her shivering. April was sitting by Rhia's bed while Lily flitted to and fro around the ward.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked, turning to Hermione, who sat silently on a bed opposite. She'd been summoned to the hospital wing.

"I don't really know." Hermione said. "I was sitting with Harry and Ron. We were doing some revision in the common room when Kaylee and Jessie Black told me that Emma was trying to kill Rhia." Hermione said uncertainly. "As soon as I got there I noticed a change in Emma's eyes and she blew Lavender and myself out of the bathroom she was in with Rhia and locked the door. When we managed to get in they were both unconscious."

"What was Lavender Brown doing with you, Hermione?" Dumbledore asked seriously.

"She overheard and came to help me, seeing as the boys couldn't."

"It makes sense." Dumbledore said.

"You mentioned something about Emma's eyes." Lily said tiredly.

"Um, yeah, they were a really dark red, like blood, sort of." Hermione said. She looked at Emma uncertainly. Dumbledore remained silent. He stood for a few minutes thinking.

"What do we do?" asked McGonagall, who stood close to the door.

"Wait until they wake up. There is nothing we can do until then." Dumbledore said. "Minerva, please ensure that the staff are informed of the extra need to secure the castle. No students are allowed out of their dormitories without a member of staff to guide them. They will only be allowed to go to lessons and their meals. Prefects are to keep order within the dormitories and to ensure every student is asleep by ten." Dumbledore said. McGonagall looked at him uncertainly.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" April asked.

"No." Dumbledore said firmly. "Minerva, please go and take miss Granger back to the Gryffindor tower on the way." McGonagall left the hospital wing with Hermione in tow. Hermione glanced nervously back at Emma and Rhia. Dumbledore gave a long tired sigh.

"I will have Hagrid guard the hospital wing. You should get some rest, particularly you Lily." Dumbledore said.

"No, I can't." Lily said, "Not with Emma in this condition." Dumbledore nodded understandably.

"I think I should inform you that Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban prison last night. I only just heard from James." Dumbledore said. April sat up alertly.

"Excuse me." She said seriously. Lily's face visibly paled.

"James has already organised a search for him. There is also some strange death Eater activity. I advise that neither one of you leave the castle. I can't afford either one of you to go missing for obvious reasons." Dumbledore said. "Lily, I strongly recommend you get some rest. April, take her to your room and if need be stun her." April looked at Dumbledore surprised.

"Won't that-"

"It won't harm the child. Now Lily please." Dumbledore said. Lily got up and kissed Emma's cold forehead.

"I'll be back in the morning." She whispered. She followed April out of the hospital wing. Dumbledore looked at the two girls.

"Voldemort, you are going too far now." He whispered to himself.

* * *

James watched as Sirius paced around the living room at the Black house in Godric's Hollow.

"Calm down." James said. "My daughter is in trouble too." Sirius began chewing a nail.

"Calm down! I discover that firstly she's broken up with Harry, THEN wormtail escapes and then your possessed daughter tries to kill her and you're asking me to calm down!" Sirius asked. James decided to let Sirius fume and worry. James got up and went to the kitchen. Kingsley was standing in the kitchen looking rather serious.

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade. We've got all the people out there we can but for some reason Aurors are being ordered to stay at the headquarters. Of course not everyone is listening to Dwight's orders. There are also Aurors moving around Hogwarts. We really need to get some people there but with Dwight's orders, the Aurors are pretty much stuck in the ministry. We need you to go and knock some sense into Dwight. This is a full mass attack." Kingsley told James. James looked at him rather alarmed.

"Hogsmeade?" James asked. Kingsley nodded. "Alright, I'll be at the office in a few minutes, meet me in the Auror headquarters." Kingsley nodded and disapparated. James went into the hall to pick up his cloak. He went to Sirius and got his attention.

"What is it?" Sirius grumbled.

"You feel like kicking some Death eater ass?" James asked. Sirius looked slightly curiously at James.

"What's happening?" Sirius asked him

"Death Eater attack on Hogsmeade. Go there and assess the situation. I need to have a talk with my head Auror." James said. Sirius nodded and disapparated while James went to the ministry. James bound up to the Auror Headquarters furious with Dwight. His patience for the man was wearing thin.

"DWIGHT!" James roared when he got there. Kingsley ran off to get the Head Auror for James. James looked at the aurors around him. "What are you doing, all of you get to Hogsmeade!" Aurors disappeared as before James could take another breath. Dwight came out of his office and looked at James.

"What are you doing?" Dwight asked. "This is my department."

"But it's my ministry. Hogsmeade and Hogwarts are in danger and you just leave them on their own!" James said, the volume of his voice was rising slowly.

"Fine. Kinglsey, Tonks take some men and get to Hogsmeade immediately. Lowry, you take some men and scout the area around Hogwarts." Dwight said. He turned to James. James looked at him sceptically, something was very wrong with Dwight but James couldn't quite figure out what. James apparated out and found himself next to Sirius in Hogsmeade.

"How is it?" James asked.

"Really bad, there are Death Eaters everywhere and guess who's leading the attack?" Sirius asked.

"Who?" James asked as he watched a group of Death Eaters walking down the street laughing.

"My dearest cousin." Sirius growled.

"Lets get going then." James said. He stepped out from their hiding place. Sirius followed a step or two behind.

"POTTER!" Someone shouted. James looked at Sirius with a smirk as they both got their wands out.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Bring it on!" Sirius said. They began firing spells in every direction, aiming carefully and usually getting their targets.

* * *

Bo looked up from his book as the Fat Lady swung open. Lily Potter walked into the common room followed by Professor Dumbledore, Rhia and Emma. Bo stood up when he saw Emma.

"Remember, I want to talk to you two tomorrow." Dumbledore said sternly. The two girls nodded and Lily put a hand on Emma's shoulder to stop her from falling over. Emma looked knackered, pale and ill. Rhia looked just as usual, though she had a slightly worried look on her face. Bo wasn't the only one to go straight to them. Rhia was immediately gripped in a tight hug with Kaylee, who didn't seem to want to let go of her older sister. Harry went to Emma and talked to her softly. Their conversation ended with a brotherly hug.

"You two need to get to sleep." Lily said tiredly.

"But we've just been asleep for a day!" Emma protested with a yawn. Harry laughed softly at his sister's contradicting action. He turned to Rhia and managed to pull Kaylee of her.

"My sister!" Kaylee said.

"Can I talk to her?" Harry asked. Kaylee looked at him suspiciously and was about to say something when Jessie dragged her off. Harry looked at Rhia.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Tired." Rhia said, "Lily is an amazing healer." Rhia said, looking at Lily. Lily gave her a smile.

"Get to bed soon. Harry I'm leaving you in charge of these two." Lily said. She put a hand to her mouth as if she were about to throw up. "I'll see you two tomorrow." Lily said leaving the common room. Emma gave Bo a small smile. Bo smiled back and pulled her into a hug.

"Do you mind if I steal Emma for a while to talk to her?" Bo asked Harry. Harry shook his head and offered his hand to Rhia. Rhia looked at him with surprise then smiled. She took it and followed Harry to the sofa that Ron and Hermione were bickering on. Bo led Emma up the stairs of the boy's dormitories. Emma looked a bit too dazed to see where she was going. It wasn't until they were in Bo's room she realised where she was.

"What are we doing here?" Emma asked with a frown.

"Um, I wanted to talk to you about something." Bo said.

"What about?" Emma asked. "Hang on, where's Katie?"

"She's gone to bed. It is way past midnight." Bo said. Emma nodded and sat on Bo's bed. She lay down and smiled slightly. "What is it?" Bo asked as he watched Emma.

"The bed smells like you, that's all." Emma said. Bo raised an eyebrow and was about to sit next to her when a flash outside caught his attention. Bo went to the window and looked out over in the direction of Hogsmeade. His eyes went wide as he saw a huge glowing skull in the sky.

"Oh my god." He muttered. He opened the window and across the grounds of Hogwarts came a loud piercing scream. Emma jumped up in alarm.

"What's that!" She asked.

"Something's happening in Hogsmeade." Emma asked. Bo felt strangely relaxed as she put a hand on his arm. Bo looked at her and felt his emotions struggling inside him. He had forced himself to get over Emma when it became clear that she wouldn't go out with him but now his emotions were getting out of control. Emma had told him she loved him and since then Bo had felt the package of hidden away emotions strike him like a wave. Bo pulled Emma to him and placed a kiss on her lips. Emma was surprised at first but then wrapped her arms around Bo's neck and returned the kiss. After the kiss Emma looked at Bo with a frown.

"What about Katie?" She asked.

"I'll sort that out." Bo said. He kissed Emma's forehead and let Emma hold him with her head on his chest. Bo was suddenly acutely aware of how much smaller Emma was. Her forehead only just reached his chin. He started laughing.

"What is it?" Emma asked. Bo let go of Emma and put a hand on top of her head.

"You're so small." Bo said. Emma rolled her eyes and hit Bo gently at the back of his head. Emma looked out of the window and sighed.

"Do you think my dad's out there?" Emma asked

"What?"

"In Hogsmeade. I know he has a knack for joining fights, and it looks like a rather big fight out there." Emma said with a frown.

"Don't worry. Our side will win." Bo said with a smile. "You should get some sleep." He said, brushing some of Emma's read hair away from her face. Emma smiled and pulled Bo towards his bed. She got in and motioned for Bo to join her. Hesitantly Bo removed his shirt and got in. He hated sleeping with his shirt on but even as he did what he usually did, he felt slightly awkward about doing it. Emma wasn't even fifteen yet! Emma gave him a smile and leant against him once he was in the bed. Bo waved his wand and the hangings closed. Bo gently stroked Emma's hair and felt the skin of her face on his chest. Emma raised her head and pushed herself higher up in the bed. She gave Bo a soft kiss. Bo smiled after and gently kissed Emma back.

"I love you." He whispered. He felt Emma's lips grow into a grin against his lips.

"I love you too." Emma whispered. "I'm just really sorry it took me so long to admit it." She said.

"It's ok." Bo said. He pulled Emma closer for a longer prolonged kiss. Bo had to admit that that one kiss was the best kiss he'd ever received. Bo shifted slightly so that he was a little on top of Emma. Emma put her arms around Bo's body and tentatively touched his skin. Bo felt a jolt running through his body for every time she touched him. When the kiss came to an end both of them were rather breathless.

"Wow." Emma said breathlessly. Both were breathing heavily. Emma grinned and gave Bo a peck on the lips.

"You should sleep." Bo said. He could feel Emma's want to go further. Bo saw a flicker of disappointment in Emma's green eyes but she accepted it.

"Only if you promise to kiss me like that everyday." Emma said. Bo gave her an amused smile. "I'm being serious." Emma said.

"I'll try my best." Bo said. Emma nodded contently and nestled herself against Bo under his duvets, listening to his heartbeat calming down in his chest. She smiled secretively to herself and kissed his chest.

"Good night Bo." She muttered.

"Night." Bo said, stroking her hair again, knowing how James used to send her to sleep instantly by playing with Emma's hair. Strangely, the same thing seemed to happen to Lily, or so James had once confided in Bo.

* * *

James fell over as he got hit in the back by a curse.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted in alarm. Sirius gave up with his wand and simply smacked the Death Eater in the nose with his fist. Sirius ran to James and slid to a stop. He crouched by James and shook him.

"Prongs!" Sirius said urgently. "Prongs, wake up. Lily will kill me if you're dead!" Sirius looked around, he couldn't see the Death Eater responsible. "Prongs!" Tonks joined Sirius and looked at him slightly confused.

"What happened?" She asked.

"He got hit. Cover me, I'm going to get James to safety." Sirius said.

"What?" She asked.

"Just cover me!" Sirius shouted at her. Tonks nodded and stood up. Sirius turned into a dog and lifted James awkwardly on top of him. With the front of James' robes in his mouth he ran through Hogsmeade, jumping over unconscious bodies. Padfoot stopped for a moment as someone fell in front of him. Padfoot looked at the person. Kingsley! Padfoot looked up to see Bellatrix smirking at him. She had her wand pointed at him. Padfoot jumped over Kingsley, he didn't have time to check if he was alive. He bolted through the streets and out into the countryside. He made his way to the dark shadow of Hogwarts in the distance. A few lights were on. It was far away but Sirius couldn't get James to St. Mungos. Hogwarts was much closer.

"Get that dog!" Someone shouted. Padfoot ran even faster. He forced himself to run like the wind but James was too heavy. Padfoot closed his eyes and just ran. All he thought about was running towards Hogwarts. Padfoot wasn't looking where he was going when he collided with some legs. He heard a woman shout in surprise. Padfoot opened his eyes and stood up from the tangle on the floor. He found himself lying across April's chest. There wasn't enough time for him to greet her. He looked out across the grass. There were Death Eaters coming up. April stood up and stood next to Dumbledore. Padfoot watched as the Death Eaters faltered slightly.

"Get out of my grounds!" Dumbledore said. His voice seemed to boom over the grounds to the terrified Death Eaters. Padfoot watched as the Death Eaters ran for their lives.

"I'll get them." April said walking calmly out into the grounds. Dumbledore frowned slightly then turned to look down at Padfoot and James.

"I'll go and get Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore said. Padfoot nodded and looked to James. He lay sprawled on the steps of Hogwarts. Padfoot licked his face and nudged him with his nose. James merely moved with the movement but didn't respond. Padfoot whined and lay down next to him. He nudged James again then started barking at him.

"Oh be quiet Sirius! You're scaring off the Death Eaters!" April said emerging from the dark. She went to James and calmly put her fingers to his neck to test for his pulse. She frowned slightly and looked to Padfoot. Padfoot whined again and lay on the floor with his head on James' chest. April licked her lips uncertainly.

"Which curse did he get hit by?" April asked. Padfoot turned back into Sirius and he shrugged.

"I have no idea. I just saw him fall. Why? Is it bad?" Sirius asked.

"Don't let Lily know how serious it is. She may specialise in reversing dark curses but I don't think she'll have come across this one." April said.

"Which one is it?" Sirius asked.

"It's an ancient curse, thought to be forgotten…well no that's a lie. Very few people know it. It's just a thing that's spread around the Auror headquarters from time to time. The person who gets hit by it dies slowly and painfully. We don't know what the cure is for it. All we know is that it can be transferred from person if someone is willing to take it and die instead." April said in a hushed voice. She began to sound nervous. "Definitely don't tell Lily. You know she'd be willing to die if it meant that James could live. We can't let her die."

"But we can let James?" Sirius hissed at his wife.

"We'll find a cure for him. We just can't let Lily try and take the curse off him."

"Why not?" Sirius asked. "James is like my brother! He is my brother!"

"And Lily's my sister but the slight difference is that Lily is Pregnant!" April said. Sirius's mouth fell open.

"You're joking." He said. April shook his head. Sirius was about to say more when Dumbledore came down the main staircase with Lily behind him. Lily seemed to fly down the stairs to James' side.

"James!" She cried in alarm. "James!" Sirius started to get alarmed when Lily appeared to be going into a panic attack.

"April, take Lily!" Sirius said. April took Lily by her shoulders and led the struggling wife away from James.

"Sirius, if you be so kind as to help me." Dumbledore said as he got out his wand. Sirius looked at him confused then let go of James. James rose into the air and past April and Lily. Dumbledore floated him to the Hospital wing. Lily was obviously far stronger then Sirius thought as she managed to break April's grip on her and follow James to the Hospital wing. April had gone pale and looked at Sirius. She went to him and he put his arms around her.

"Oh Merlin." She muttered.

"James will be alright, trust me." Sirius said.

"I'm not worried about James." April whispered. "It's Lily I'm worried about." Sirius kissed April softly then made his way towards the Hospital wing. April loitered in the entrance hall for a while. She looked out through the open doors. She licked her lips uncertainly and waved her wand. The doors closed shut with a slam. Filch appeared out of nowhere and looked at April uncertainly.

"What are you doing?" He asked her suspiciously.

"How do you lock the doors?" April asked. She was still rather scared of the old man. Filch turned and then looked at April.

"I'll lock up. You go and do whatever Dumbledore has you doing." April nodded and ran off up the stairs. She decided to go and check on each of the houses before making her way towards the Hospital wing.

* * *

Harry looked up at the wave of owls that came in the great hall. There seemed to be teachers everywhere. Any owl carrying a Daily prophet was paid off and sent back by a teacher. Harry looked at Hermione and Ron curiously.

"What's happening?" Hermione asked. Bo came and sat down next to them.

"Something was happening in Hogsmeade last night. I guess they don't want us to know what it is." Bo said. Harry glanced at him.

"I don't know. It seems to be more then that." Harry said. His scar had been tingling all morning. He had thought he'd gotten over this stage but apparently Voldemort was getting stronger. Harry didn't consider this a problem, he was getting equally as strong. As the Daily Prophets got confiscated there came an air of nervousness and seriousness that settled among the students. Even the Slytherins were silent and not saying anything. Once Harry had finished his breakfast he felt someone tap his shoulder. April was standing behind him with Sirius.

"Dad!" Orion said with happiness. Sirius nodded in Orion's direction but looked deadly serious.

"Harry, you and Emma should come with us. Do you know where Emma is?" April asked seriously.

"She's in the common room with Rhia" Bo told Emma. April looked at Sirius, who left them. April put a hand on Harry's arm and led him from the Great Hall.

"What's happened?" Harry asked. He studied April's face with some concern. April's eyes were rather watery, like she was about to cry. It also looked as though April had put some make up on as if to mask her crying. It must be serious, Harry thought. He didn't ask any more questions until Emma and Sirius joined Harry and April in his mum's living area.

"Emma, Harry, sit down." Sirius said, "Dumbledore wants to talk to you." Emma and Harry looked at each other. Both had expressions of confusion and fear. Emma sat in a rather large comfy chair. Harry perched on the arm of this chair and looked at his godparents.

"I'll go and check on Lily." April said quietly to Sirius. Sirius nodded and watched April go into Lily's bedroom.

"What's wrong!" Emma asked standing up.

"Emma, sit down." Came Dumbledore's voice from Lily's room. Emma turned to Dumbledore. Harry looked at his headmaster's grave expression.

"What's happened!" Emma asked. "What's wrong with mum?"

"It's not your mum. It's your dad."

"What's wrong with him." Harry asked. His voice shook in fear. Dumbledore looked at Sirius. Sirius left the room and went through the door that Dumbledore had come from. Dumbledore sat down opposite the two Potter children.

"Professor." Emma pleaded. Dumbledore gave a deep sad sigh.

"I'm afraid to tell you that-" Dumbledore halted for a moment. Emma had, at some point taken hold of Harry's arm. She began squeezing it so hard that Harry winced slightly. "Your dad is dying." He said slowly.

"WHAT!" Harry and Emma both said at the same time.

"He was hit with a very serious curse. We don't know how to alleviate it. We're trying to find the counter curse." Dumbledore said.

"How can…" Emma sank into the chair.

"Is that why the teachers were taking the newspapers?" Harry asked hoarsely.

"It is in the papers, yes. Hogwarts is under siege and you are our only hope now Harry." Dumbledore said. "Voldemort is winning but he hasn't won yet." Harry felt Emma put her arms around him for comfort. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. His world seemed to be crumbling. His dad was dying, his mum was obviously in no state to talk. If she became so stressed over this, Harry was very slightly aware that she could lose his new younger brother or sister. Harry felt tears at his eyes. He wiped them away angrily. Dumbledore reached across and touched his arm.

"Harry, I think it is time that you stopped schooling." He said, "Just for the time being."

"But what if Voldemort can't be defeated?" Harry asked suddenly standing up. Emma started in surprise. "I don't think I can defeat him! He's destroying everything. We're stuck in the school and my dad is dying! I don't know if I can do it professor. I've tried but every time I've faced Voldemort I've only just barely escaped with my life! I don't know how to defeat him. How do I do it professor!" Harry said. He pleaded to his headmaster for an answer. Dumbledore always knew the answer. Dumbledore looked at Harry then stood up. He held Harry's shoulders and looked into Harry's eyes.

"The weapon behind that locked door, Harry, in the department of Mysteries is Love. Harry. You already have so much of it. It flows in your veins but it's not enough to defeat Voldemort. Voldemort isn't human. He removed any traces of his muggle heritage, that included his mother, who fell in Love with a Muggle. The worst possible thing in Voldemort's eyes. With the death of his mother, the only person who ever truly loved him died. His followers don't follow him out of love, no, they follow him out of fear, but you Harry. You have people all around the world who love you, who support you, who put their hopes in you. You Harry, have a much more powerful weapon then anything that Voldemort can possess. But only you can learn how to wield it. I can't teach you that Harry. Everything that we've tried to teach you, me, Professor Snape, April, all that we've been doing is to teach you to protect yourself, but ultimately, no one can tell you how to defeat Voldemort, that's just up to you Harry." Dumbledore said. Harry looked at the old man in front of him. His mind was buzzing. The man he admired most couldn't tell him how to defeat the man he hated most. Harry's green emerald eyes kept hold of Dumbledore's blue eyes for a few minutes longer.

"What can I do though?" Harry asked.

"All I can say is to cultivate what love you have. The stronger your love for the people you love, the stronger you will be. You are only as strong as those who love you." Dumbledore said. Harry looked to his sister. Emma had tears rolling down her face but she looked as determined as Harry.

"I know you can do it Harry." Emma said. Harry went to Emma and held her in his arms. It was strange holding his sister but he knew that both of them needed each other. Harry didn't know what he could do. Dumbledore walked towards them.

"I think you can go and see your dad if your mum lets you." Dumbledore said. Harry led Emma to Lily's bedroom door and knocked

* * *

**A/N:-Sorry i didn't update earlier, the thingy wouldn't let me upload it properly. Anyway it's up now. It's getting more intense me feels. I've realised i got 2 more months till the show down -sigh- anyway, I WILL get this done before JKR releases HBP. OMG STAR WARS COMES OUT TODAY! I'm seeing it tomorrow. I feel gutted about not being able to go to the premiere (was gonna go but had to go to Devon..grr), nvm, still seen the HP cast :P hm...anything else i want to say...um...nothing except, hope you liked this chapter :)**


	50. Pettigrew's Las Deed

**For Babyboo0968,I loved your idea with Pettigrew, so this is for you**

**

* * *

**

**Pettigrew's Last Deed**

Harry sat thinking in the common room. The students were all buzzing with gossip. Some now knew what had happened, having received letters from worried friends and family. Hermione and Ron had decided to leave Harry alone after he had snapped at them. Emma was sitting with Rhia across the room, crying. Harry felt like digging a hole and sitting in it for eternity. He didn't want this burden. He didn't ask to be born the only one who could defeat Voldemort. Harry closed his eyes and fought off the tears. When he'd seen his dad he'd been shocked that he looked so peaceful. But, as April had said to Sirius, his main worry was his mum. Lily looked awful and weak. She had never, in Harry's entire life, looked weak. His belief that his parents were invincible had been thoroughly shattered. The change in Lily had struck Emma hard as well. Emma had nearly fainted when she'd seen their parents. While Harry was thinking he didn't notice Orion's discrete attempts to cheer everyone up. With Bo's help he had magically constructed a stage next to the fireplace. On it was a drum kit, keyboard and two guitars. He got up and put a charm on his voice.

"I know this isn't really the best thing to do and the band hasn't really rehearsed recently but can Thriller please take the stage." He said nervously. He looked at Emma and Rhia.

"What! Are you joking!" Rhia hissed at him. "We're in no condition to play."

"Please." Bo said, next to Orion. "I think it'll cheer some people up." Bo said, glancing at Emma then at Harry. Rhia looked at Emma, who got up and made her way to the stage. Kara soon appeared from the girls dormitories. Rhia rolled her eyes and joined them. Harry watched them as the common room began to fill.

"As Orion said we haven't really practiced recently." Kara muttered. She picked up a guitar and looked at Emma. Emma wiped her face with the sleeve of her cloak and began playing. Harry was joined by Hermione and Ron.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Harry muttered.

"At least it'll keep everyone slightly happier." Hermione said. "I think it's just what we all need." Harry grumbled and watched the band. After a few songs Orion and Kara managed to coax Rhia into the front to sing.

"This is for the boy who lived." Rhia said, looking at Harry. Harry looked up. "We know what you have to go through, Emma told me everything, so this is for you." She said. She looked at the rest of the band and started playing on her own. Orion, Emma and Kara looked at each other uncertainly.

"_I am a mountain,_

_I am a tree tall, oh,_

_I am a swift wind sweepin' the country_

_I am a river down in the valley_

_I am a vision and I can see clearly_"

Rhia looked directly at Harry as the rest of the band seemed to improvise the backing. Harry was captivated by Rhia's stare, her brown eyes burned through his mind like she was seeing him clearly.

"_If anybody asks you who I am_

_Just stand up tall_

_Look 'em in the face and say!"_

She sang, her voice seemed to be getting stronger with every word.

_"I'm that star up in the sky_

_I'm that mountain peak up high_

_Hey I made it, I'm the world's greatest_

_I'm that little bit of hope_

_With my back against the ropes_

_I can feel it, mmm, I'm the world's greatest."_

She sang. Harry heard the portrait hole opening and looked behind him. A few teachers had come in, obviously with the intention of telling them off for noise but they just stood by the portrait hole. Rhia hadn't noticed and was carrying on.

_"I am a giant, I am an eagle_

_I am a lion, Down in the jungle_

_I am a marchin band_

_I am the people_

_I am a helpin hand.._

_I am a hero"_

She repeated the chorus again, this time with Emma and Kara being backing singers. Everyone seemed to be drawn into the song, Harry included. His faith was slowly being restored to him. The person he had hurt the most still had the most hope in him. She still loved him, that much was clear.

_"I'm that star up in the sky_

_I'm that mountain peak up high_

_Hey I made it, I'm the world's greatest_

_I'm that little bit of hope_

_With my back against the ropes_

_I can feel it, mm, I'm the world's greatest."_

Harry felt the tingling in his scar subside as the song progressed until he noticed a subtle change in the lyrics.

"_You're that star up in the sky_

_You're that mountain peak up high_

_Hey you made it, You're the world's greatest_

_You're that little bit of hope_

_When our backs against the ropes_

_We can feel it, you're the world's greatest."_

The song seemed to end there but everyone was silent, including the teachers who had come in to tell everyone off. Harry looked up, feeling Rhia's eyes on him. Rhia looked straight into his eyes. Harry gave her a smile, which she returned.

"Ok, everyone be quiet now." Said McGonagall after everyone had recovered. The band jumped off the stage and scattered as McGonagall made the stage disappear. Harry felt Hermione hug him from the side.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Harry nodded.

"I have to do some thinking" Harry said getting up and going to his room. Rhia followed him silently and when Harry had sat on his bed and was staring at the hangings Rhia pushed the door open.

"Harry." Rhia said softly. Harry turned to look at her.

"Hey." He said.

"Emma told me everything Dumbledore said to you" Rhia said. Harry sat up properly as Rhia sat on his bed.

"I noticed." Harry said. "Thank you." He said.

"For what?" Rhia asked.

"For everything." Harry asked, "And I'm sorry." Rhia raised an eyebrow. "I've been an idiot. I'm sorry for being so short sighted and not noticing that everything I need is right in front of me. And I'm sorry for treating you the way I did. No one deserves to be treated like that." Rhia smiled and got closer to Harry.

"Firstly, I knew you were short sighted, that's why you need glasses Harry." She said with a smile, "And secondly, I don't care how you treated me anymore. I know why and I know you still love me." Rhia said. Harry smiled and placed a kiss on Rhia's lips. He pulled her closer and drew her into a deeper kiss.

* * *

Jenny hid behind the sofa. Not only was Dwight after her, but he had managed to turn Remus against her as well. She wasn't sure where her grandmother was but Jenny knew that she could look after herself. She trembled as she watched the door in the dark. She saw a figure enter the room.

"Jenny." Remus said. Jenny closed her eyes and tried to stop her heart from thudding so loudly. Remus, with his werewolf hearing no doubt knew where she was already. "Come out Jenny. I'm not going to hurt you." Jenny wanted to go to Remus but she couldn't. Her body wouldn't work with her heart. Earlier that evening she had just been having a meal with Remus and her grandmother when Dwight had come into the house to tell them about James. Jenny already knew about James, all the order had been informed about it the previous night. That was when he had thrown a curse at Jenny. And instead of stopping it Remus added another one for Jenny to avoid. She had dodged both curses and run for her life. She was stunned beyond words that her husband, Remus, would attack her. Her Grandmother was right, Bo was right. Remus wasn't the same person he had been.

"Remus, you should be able to find her straight away." Came Dwight's voice.

"Go and get the grandmother, you idiot." Remus snarled at Dwight. Dwight sniffed and walked off. Jenny listened carefully as she heard the sounds of Remus' transformations. A cold dread came over Jenny. Remus was using Moony to kill her. Moony would never harm her but then, Jenny had thought the same about Remus. Jenny pressed herself against the wall and stared at the door. The dark shape of a wolf filled up the gap and Jenny screamed as Moony squeezed his way through to try and get her. Jenny threw a few hexes at him and climbed over the back of the sofa. She rolled onto the floor and held her wand in front of her as Moony jumped onto the sofa and growled at her.

"Remus, please. Moony, it's me. Jenny. I love you, you can't hurt me. Please." Jenny said shaking. Her wand wasn't steady anymore. She really didn't want to hurt Moony but she knew that when time came she'd have to. Moony stepped closer to her. She heard the fighting between Dwight and her grandmother upstairs. Moony leaped at Jenny and caught her in the chest. Jenny rolled with the wolf and scrambled to her feet. She threw another hex at him but Moony jumped out of the way. Jenny's wand stayed trained on Moony.

"Remus, please." Jenny pleaded, "Remember me, please. Don't do this. Remember I helped you through coping, when you bought me that necklace in fifth year. When we went to the dance together in seventh year. The walk in the woods in sixth year, when Bo was born, please, Remus you have to remember." Jenny begged. Moony continued to growl. Jenny knew then what she had to do. She didn't want to do it but she had to. It may send her to Azkaban but it was better then living with the knowledge that Remus had turned evil. If she pulled it off, she knew she'd kill herself. She couldn't live without Remus any longer. Even if he was evil, it was Remus. Moony leapt at Jenny again. Jenny held out her wand and summoned up every bit of hate she could muster. Hate for Voldemort for tearing apart the world, her family. Hate for her father who had always disapproved of anything that Jenny ever did. Hate for anything and anyone who had ever hurt her. Just as Moony was about to reach her Jenny screamed the only spell she knew could put Remus out of this insanity

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" She screamed. A jet of green light struck Moony in the chest and he fell backwards onto the floor. Slowly he began to turn back into Remus. Jenny fell to the floor sobbing hysterically. She couldn't believe what she'd just done.

"Remus." She cried as she went to the body. "Remus?" She said. She picked up Remus' head. It just rolled in her arms. She held Remus' body protectively and started crying. "No." She cried. Grandmother Chang limped into the room at that moment and stood silently over Jenny.

"It was for the best Jenny." She said in Chinese

"No. I didn't mean to kill him." Jenny replied in English. "Remus, no, please don't be dead." Grandmother Chang put a hand on Jenny's shoulder as she shuddered with sorrow.

"It wasn't Remus when he came back, you knew you had to do it Yue-yin." Grandmother Chang said. She wanted to say comforting things to Jenny but part of her felt relieved that Remus was dead yet again and permanently.

* * *

Voldemort smiled to himself as he returned back to his headquarters. The curse had hit Potter right in the back. It would at least keep the most highly prized Wizarding family out of the way for a while. While James and Lily Potter would be out of the way there was the thing concerning Harry. Voldemort felt the connection with him fading. Harry was getting stronger. Something had changed within him. Voldemort had been hoping that by slowly killing James Potter Harry would get weaker. Voldemort couldn't understand the change within the sixteen year old. He frowned slightly and walked through the halls of Death Eaters. He cheered himself with the thought that Hogwarts was now under siege. No one would be able to enter or leave the Hogwarts grounds without Voldemort knowing. Voldemort had given orders that anyone seen leaving the grounds would be killed on sight, be it adult or child. He knew that stirred some unease within his supporters but he didn't really care too much. His top Death Eaters were leading those around Hogwarts. Voldemort's next target would be the ministry. He needed that weapon in the Department of mysteries. With James Potter indisposed at Hogwarts with Dumbledore. April and Sirius Black trapped there as well, the magical community was without leaders. At that moment there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Voldemort said. The door opened and Wormtail came in with his head bowed. "What is it?" He asked.

"Lupin has been killed, master." Wormtail asked. Voldemort stood up.

"What!" Voldemort demanded, "How!"

"Jenny killed him." Wormtail said. He was breathing deeply and faster. "She used the killing curse on him"

"How? She can't kill anyone, she's too….good." Voldemort spat.

"Dwight managed to get back. He told us master." Wormtail said. Voldemort swore and got out his wand.

"Crucio!" He said, sending the curse at Wormtail. The mere pain that Wormtail was experiencing seemed to comfort him to some degree.

"Fine, we'll have to find another way to get to them." Voldemort said. "Lets just hope the Black girl delivers that message."

* * *

Harry threw curse after curse at April. All of which she easily managed to dodge. They were going through another one of their training sessions. Classes had resumed, with one exception. Harry now spent his days with his godmother and Headmaster.

"Harry you have to concentrate!" April said. She sounded tired.

"Fine. What do I concentrate on?" Harry asked, throwing his wand on the floor. April picked it up and handed it back to him.

"Think of what you want to protect." April said. "That's how I always survived, the thought of my children. I' hate for them to live and grow up in a world of darkness."

"Some good that did." Harry grumbled. April smirked slightly.

"If you haven't noticed, Harry. Death Eaters are as scared of me as they are of Dumbledore." April said. "I'd say that's good."

"Yeah but I don't have children." Harry said. April looked into Harry's eyes and smiled knowingly.

"Not yet you don't. But if you don't aim to preserve what you love then you won't, neither will your friends." April said. "Can you imagine Ron and Hermione's children?" April said with a twinkle in her eyes. Harry tried to picture it. Tiny red headed children with tempers of Hermione and Ron combined, smart yet stubborn. Harry smirked slightly.

"Yeah, that's ho I picture them too." April said with a smirk.

"Can you teach me to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Read other people's minds." Harry asked. April sighed.

"Sorry, I can't. I was born with it. Much like Jessie, but unlike Jessie I was one loud mouthed little child."

"A bit like Kaylee then" Harry asked. April thought for a while.

"Yeah, I was actually." April thought. "Ok, anyway, back to your lessons."

"How's dad?" Harry asked. April rolled her eyes.

"He's as good as he can be."

"Mum?"

"We're not entirely sure how your mum is coping, just that it's badly." Harry gave her a look of confusion. He was about to asked something else when April shot a curse at him

"Protego Maxima!" Harry said. The curse bounced off the shield and hit an antique vase. April winced and pointed her wand at the vase.

"Reparo." She said. The vase fixed itself. "Nice to see you're alert. Now, think of the things you want to protect. What do you want to protect?"

"Emma, Hermione, Ron, Rhia, mum, dad, you-" Harry said counting off the names in his head.

"Me?" April asked. Harry nodded. April smiled and allowed him to carry on. She was getting thoroughly bored of the list by the time Harry had finished.

"I think you successfully managed to name everyone in Gryffindor and your year, excluding those people from Slytherin as well as almost every person you've ever met in your life." April said. Harry shrugged nonchalantly and gave April a smile.

"It's what happens when you're as popular as me." Harry said in a mock snobbish voice.

* * *

Peter sat in the Three Broomsticks with his hood over his head. He wanted to remain hidden. He sipped his firewhiskey and brooded over a certain problem that had arisen. He had seen the spell hit James in the back. Despite the fact that Peter was one of Voldemort's followers he regretted that factthat he'd betrayed James. He hadn't hesitated when it came to betraying Lily but he hadn't thought that by betraying Lily he was betraying his old best friend. Peter downed the firewhiskey in one gulp. He had to do something, who cared if Voldemort was going to kill him for helping his old friends. He wasn't sure how he was going to do it but he had to help them, he had to help James. James had befriended him without giving any sort of judgement on him, James had always been so kind, so patient and even helped Peter in times of trouble. Peter had heard whispers that the curse couldn't be reversed but transferred. Peter wasn't entirely sure how that would work but he suspected it would have something to do with a willing body to take the curse. Peter left the Three Broomsticks as discretely as he could.

"Where are you going Wormtail?" came Lucius Malfoy's voice from behind him. Peter shuddered and turned slowly.

"I am going to patrol, maybe try to spy a little." Peter said. Malfoy nodded slowly.

"You might be interested to know that Jenny Lupin killed her husband." Malfoy said with a sneer. "I never thought any of them were even capable of that curse but apparently she found enough hatred to kill her husband. What a feat that is for someone like her." Peter's eyes widened.

"I already know Malfoy" Peter said in a carefully controlled tone.

"Fine, get back to your patrol." Malfoy said before turning to go into the three Broomsticks. Peter walked a little way down an alley before turning into Wormtail. Wormtail ran for all he was worth until he reached the steps of Hogwarts. He ran around the base of the castle until he came to a small hole in the wall. He squeezed through the gap and wriggled through a small tunnel through the wall. He finally came out by the library in a silent corridor. He made his way leisurely towards where Poppy's old rooms were. He had just turned a corner when he heard a hissing noise behind him. He turned to see a bright orange cat with a squashed face hissing at him. Crookshanks! Wormtail darted into another tiny crack in the wall as Crookshanks pounced after him. Wormtail hid in the crack as Crookshanks pressed his paw into the crack to try and fish the rat out. Wormtail glanced around the crack and wedged himself through another tiny tunnel made by rats many years ago. He crawled through it until he came to the corridor but further away from Crookshanks. He ran towards the stairs where he scuttled up the banister then jumped for the floor. Soon he found himself in Lily's living quarters. On the sofa April was asleep with her head in Sirius' lap. Sirius had his head back and was snoring lightly. A door opened and Wormtail dashed under the sofa. He saw as Lily came out of a room tiredly rubbing her eyes. When she closed the door quietly April awoke with a start. Wormtail saw April's legs fall onto the floor and stay there.

"Lily, what are you doing still awake?" April asked.

"I had to make sure James was comfortable." Lily said. She looked positively miserable.

"You should be asleep. All this stress isn't good for the baby." April said. Lily shrugged. Wormtail widened his already wide eyes. Another baby?

"It won't matter if James dies." Lily muttered. April stood up and Wormtail watched as she went to Lily and took her to another room. Wormtail dashed for the door that Lily had come out of. He listened carefully, Lily and April were talking in the other room and Wormtail knew that Sirius wasn't going to wake up any time soon. He turned back into a human and went into the room silently. He went to where there was a quill and parchment on a desk. This room looked as though April had been using it. Before Peter began his message he picked up a few photos. He'd seen April's children before but never how they were in the photos, and he had never seen the twins. He smiled at a look he recognised in Kaylee's face. He put the photos down and picked up the quill. He wrote his message then folded up the parchment. He placed it on the desk before going to James. He looked at his unconscious 'enemy'. There was a look of mild pain on James' face. Peter took a deep breath. What he was going to do now didn't even make up for what he'd done to James but it would be a start. He touched James' forehead.

* * *

"AAAAHHH!" came a loudmale voice. April and Lily looked up straight away.

"What was that?" Lily asked.

"James?" April asked hopefully.

"That's not James' voice." Lily said. She got up quickly and ran out of the room. Sirius was still snoring on the sofa like he hadn't heard a thing. April and Lily burst into James' room. James' shout of pain joined the one that came from the short man with the silver hand.

"Wormtail!" Both women said in surprise. April in anger and Lily in shock. Wormtail fell to the floor unconscious with a loud thud and both screams stopped. Lily went to James' side and took his head in her lap as she sat next to his head. April went around the bed to Wormtail.

"What's he done?" Lily asked in fear.

"I don't know, he's unconscious." April said, "I have no idea. Have you got your wand?" Lily nodded. "Good, I'll go and get Dumbledore, you stay here." Lily nodded again. She slipped her wand out and held it tightly. She glanced at James, his eyelids opened slightly and he let out a groan.

"James!" Lily gasped with relief.

"Lily." He muttered. Lily hugged his head suddenly tightly. "Lily." He said again. Lily let go and helped James into a sitting position.

"You're ok." She said, tears glistened in her eyes.

"It would seem like it, what happened?" James asked rubbing his forehead.

"You got hit but a curse, but you're ok now." Lily said hugging James. James held her tightly in his arms. His eyes scanned the room until they settled on Wormtail on the floor. He tensed and immediately took Lily's wand.

"What's he doing here?" James asked.

"We don't know." Lily said. "I'm just glad you're ok." James looked at Lily curiously. "We thought you were going to die, you were dying." James' eyes widened.

"It's ok, I'm going to live, you know I'm strong." James said, giving Lily a kiss.

"No, you don't understand, it kills you, no matter how strong you are, the only way to cure someone of it is if someone takes it…into…their own body, oh my god, Wormtail took the curse!" Lily said staring wide-eyed at Wormtail's body.

"What?" James asked, his mind was still foggy from his extended sleep.

"Wormtail took the curse into his own body, James he's going to die!" Lily said, holding James' arm tightly. James winced slightly but brushed off the pain.

"So?" James asked.

"We can't let him die, even if he's evil. No one deserves to die." Lily said. James looked at Lily confused.

"You always encouraged me to try and kill him. What changed?" James asked.

"You almost dying." Lily said, looking into James' hazel eyes. James brushed some of Lily's hair away then got out of the bed. Lily got to her feet as well. James slowly lifted Wormtail's bulk onto the bed and scowled slightly. He looked around the room and saw the letter he'd left. James picked it up, it had his name written on it in slightly messy handwriting. He opened it and read it. Lily came to him and he put his arm around her as he read it.

**Dear James.**

**I hope you can begin to forgive me. I know what I've done to you cannot be forgiven but I can always hope. I have decided to take the curse from you because there is no point in me living, I am merely a pawn in this battle, I see that now. I know this doesn't account for anything that I have done but as I said, it's a start.**

**Before I end this letter I must tell you that all owls headed into Hogwarts will be killed by His people so you won't be able to find out that Remus has been killed. I don't know the specifics but from what I know Jenny killed him last night. **

**Good luck to you, Harry and your family (including the new child)**

**Peter Pettigrew**

* * *

**A/N:-Obviously, the song is by R. Kelly. I thought it seemed to fit, plus i wanted to get a song in here.Anyway, this wasn't going to happen in the first place but having Pettigrew taking the curse kinda of solves 2 of my problems...firstly, how to get rid of Pettigrew, and how to curse James (originally Lily was gonna take the curse) but Babyboo0968 suggested something absolutely fabulous tht it just kinda got stuck in my head and it totally worked! Anyway, I'm off to go to the theatre. Watched Star wars...tis fab, everyone go watch it! I was crying for most of the movie. You can also tell i've been watching a lot of charmed recently, i feel this chapter has a certain feel to Charmed.**


	51. Hello Potter

**A/N:-I thought i'd put hte A/N here for this chapter cause i like the cliffie at the end, and i'm sure you guys will love me for it :p Anyway, this chapter is for all you lovely people who have patiently sat through reading my story and put up with 'late' updates (well they're late for me) and my rantings and ravings that i had a habit of writing earlier on in the story. I hope they have provided you with some amusement along with the story. This is coming to an end i feel but i dunno if i'll continue to do A Happy ending. I may do if Harry survives (Not sure if he'll survive or not yet) I'll try and add a teeny bit more romance in the story before it ends...-cough-Bo and Emma-cough-...Anyway, enjoy this chapter and please leave a review with your thoughts, Good or bad but i do like bad ones cause they make me laugh :)**

* * *

**Hello Potter**

Bo and Katie sat next to each other in their charms lesson. Bo was on the verge of falling asleep though he really had no reason to at all. Katie seemed rather distracted and wasn't paying attention on the lesson or Bo at all. Bo glanced at Katie and knew he had to break up with her but how? Would she be angry? Her reputation had gone slightly downhill since word got out that she was dating a werewolf. Profesor Flitwick was about to show them a charm to fix a bike when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," the tiny professor called. The door opened and April peered into the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, but the Headmaster is calling a meeting for all the staff." April said sheepishly. Bo looked at her slightly confused. April seemed to be glowing with happiness yet at the same time there was a sadness in her eyes that Bo knew meant that someone had died. But James had been the only person that Bo knew of who had been dying, but April wouldn't be happy if James were dead. Flitwick nodded, tidied his desk and dismissed the class. He left the classroom muttering about the constant disruption of lessons. April escorted the students to their houses. She gave Bo a sorrowful glance as she left them at the Gryffindor Tower but said nothing more. In the common room Bo made his way towards his dorm when Katie pulled him aside.

"Bo, we need to talk." Katie said. Bo's eyebrows went up immediately.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked.

"I think we should break up." Katie said with an anxious look. Bo fought the urge to smile.

"Really? You think so?" He asked, he felt so glad that he didn't have to break up with Katie.

"Yeah, I know this is probably really hard for you, I can't imagine what it must be like but I kinda like someone else." Katie said, "Well, I met him a while ago again, he used to come to this school. You remember Oliver Wood? Well he asked me out-"

"That's great Katie." Bo said with a grin. Katie gave him a curious look.

"I thought you'd be annoyed." Katie said.

"No, I was actually gonna break up with you anyway." Bo said. Katie looked slightly offended.

"Then why did I have to break up with you first?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Bo burst out laughing about the same time Katie did. "Ok, friends?" Katie asked, extending a hand. Bo took it.

"Friends." He said with a smile. Katie gave Bo one last kiss before wondering up to her own room. The common room was filling up with at first, first years, then sixth years. Hermione wondered over to where Bo was standing and poked him in the side.

"Heya." Hermione said brightly. Bo looked at her in surprise.

"Oh, hi." Bo said, "What are you up to?"

"Nothing much. Ron and Harry have ditched me for a while." Hermione said, glaring at the stairs to the boy's dormitory where Harry and Ron were walking up. They were obviously planning something, Bo had the feeling he knew what Ron was planning.

"What do you think it is?" Bo asked. Hermione shook her head.

"To be honest I have no idea." Hermione said. Bo smiled knowing that it would annoy Hermione. "You know!"

"No but I think I have a hunch about what he's doing." Bo said. Hermione huffed at him but stayed with Bo.

* * *

Jenny sat on her bed in the dark. Her duvet was wrapped around her as she thought about what she'd done. She was a killer! She wanted to talk to her friends about it but they were trapped in Hogwarts. There was a gentle knock on the door of her bedroom. Jenny didn't say anything. The door opened slowly.

"Jenny." Said a woman with long black hair. She was slim and just a little smaller then Jenny. Jenny looked up to recognise the woman as her sister Lee. She hadn't seen Lee for years.

"Lee, what are you doing here?" Jenny asked.

"Here to help. The order is taking emergency action. We need to free Hogsmeade or at least get the children out of Hogwarts." Lee said. "But I came early to see you. How are you doing?"

"How do you think? I killed my husband." Jenny said.

"You know he wasn't Remus. Bo knew, grandmother knew." Lee said.

"But still. I had him back for a while." Jenny said. "Though looking back I suppose I should have noticed it." Jenny said with a sigh. Lee sat down next to her older sister and gave her a hug.

"No offence but rather you then me. It is a little unfair at how it's always you and your friends who get picked on." Lee said. Jenny gave her a resigned smile.

"For the good of wizard kind." Jenny said.

"Come on, we've got to get the house ready, it looks like there's been an attack here." Lee said. Jenny got out of bed reluctantly. She followed Lee downstairs and looked at the mess that she had yet to tidy up. The only thing that Jenny had done after Remus' death was to take him to St. Mungos then gone straight to bed once the healers had declared him dead. She felt her legs turn to jelly as she looked at the living room. Jenny turned away and went into the kitchen unable to stay in there. Her grandmother was sitting in the kitchen looking at a piece of parchment. She was frowning at it before handing it to Jenny. Jenny read it slowly, it was a letter from Dumbledore.

**Jenny, **

**I'm afraid that we are stuck in the school. I need you to run the Order until further notice. Moody will help you in the running, the main priority is to free Hogsmeade and get the children out of the school. As you know it is difficult to do right now. I am depending on you and the order to help.**

**I would like you to know that everyone is ok in Hogwarts, your son is doing fine in his transformations and Lily and the you** **know what are healthy. We have caught Pettigrew, he informed us of Remus' death. I am terribly sorry.**

**Albus**

* * *

Ron paced the room as he waited for Hermione to come. He glanced at Harry who was searching under his bed for his wand.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked as he saw Harry's legs disappearing under the bed.

"Looking for my wand, I accidentally kicked it under the bed." Harry muttered. The door opened and Hermione came into the room.

"Heya." She said with a smile. Ron felt his heart pounding in his chest. He wasn't sure if this was the right thing to do but he knew that his life may soon come to an end and he didn't want it to end without having proposed to Hermione first.

"Hey, Hermione." Ron said, he glanced uncertainly at the gap between the floor and Harry's bed. "Um I wanted to talk to you about something." Hermione looked at him curiously. She was intensely curious, Ron and Harry had been acting strange recently, particularly Ron.

"What's wrong Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, it's just that…" Ron shuffled his feet uncertainly and blushed slightly.

"What? Is it about the war?" Hermione asked.

"Um sort of, the war and you." Ron said. He stuck his hands into his pocket and felt the box in his hands. He licked his lips and looked into Hermione's confused brown eyes. He kept thinking how beautiful he thought she looked. It didn't matter about what others may think of her but Ron loved her dearly, she was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. He got down to one knee, causing Hermione to start in surprise.

"Hermione, I love you a lot and there's a war going on but even if there wasn't a war I would still do this. I love you more then anything Hermione and I can't imagine my life without you." He pulled out the box, Hermione's hand went to her mouth as she gasped. "Marry me." Ron said, he was trembling as he waited for the answer. Hermione was staring at him wide eyed. Ron was becoming increasingly worried that she'd say no but he couldn't see the smile that was forming behind Hermione's hand. The few seconds that followed the question were the longest in Ron's life. Hermione grinned broadly and took Ron's hands.

"Yes Ron." She said, she looked almost unable to contain her happiness. Ron got to his feet and pulled Hermione into a tight hug and a kiss. Hermione giggled as Ron did so.

"YES!" Harry said from under the bed. It was followed by a thud. "OW!" Harry muttered. Hermione jumped.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry shuffled out from under the bed covered from head to toe in dust.

"Sorry, I was retrieving my wand when you came in." Harry said. He went to Hermione and hugged her tightly. "Congratulations." He said. He turned to Ron, "I told you she'd say yes!" Hermione looked at the two boys.

"What?"

"He's been paranoid that you'd say no to him for the past few months." Harry said.

"Months!" Hermione asked. "How long have you planning this?" Hermione asked. Ron shrugged sheepishly. Hermione grinned and went to kiss him. "So are you going to give me the ring?" She asked. Ron looked as if he suddenly remembered the ring, he got it out of the box and placed it on Hermione's finger.

"It looks fantastic." Hermione said admiring the ring.

"But you're not allowed to wear rings in school." Ron muttered with disappointment. Hermione got out her wand and conjured a chain that could go around the neck. Harry stood back and let the two have their privacy. He slowly opened the door and snuck out of the room where Ginny, Rhia, Bo, Emma and his room mates were standing by the door trying to listen.

"So?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. The seven students suddenly started cheering. Rhia and Emma disappeared while Ginny went to the common room and started decorating it.

* * *

"We have to do something about this. There is no way of getting out of the castle!" Flitwick piped up in the meeting that had been going on for about an hour already. McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at each other, Dumbledore had his usual glint in his eyes. James and Sirius smirked at each other at the comment.

"That's not necessarily true." Dumbledore said. "There are several ways out of the castle that I don't believe Voldemort knows about."

"Like what?" Madam Sprout asked. The door opened and Filch slumped in dragging Rhia and Emma into the Dumbledore's office.

"We have a problem." He growled.

"Which is?" McGonagall asked.

"Just caught these two prowling the corridors." He said. Lily looked at Emma for an explanation. "I'll be more then happy to punish them." Emma pulled herself away.

"No, no, just listen before you judge. We were getting ready for a party." Emma said then winced as she realised how bad that sounded.

"Nice excuse Potter," Snape sneered, he looked at James, "You've taught you children well." James glared at him.

"We're having a party because Ron and Hermione just got engaged." Rhia explained. Rhia watched as the adults' expressions changed. Most smiled at the news. "Besides, we're not the only ones. You've missed Orion, Jessie, Katie and Bo." Rhia said smugly. She crossed her arms smugly but then looked at the floor once she saw her parent's stern looks towards her.

"For the good house you have a lot of parties." Snape noted.

"House trait." McGonagall said. "Well, I think we should break it up here, what do you say Albus?"

"I agree Minerva, we must go and congratulate the young and hopefully happy couple." Dumbledore said. The teachers left the meeting, Lily, James, April and Sirius walked in the opposite direction.

"I know we should be happy for Ron and Hermione but someone has to get to Jenny to make sure she's ok." Sirius said to them.

"Who's going to go? There's no way out of the castle." Lily said. She saw James grinning strangely. "You are not going anywhere." Lily said poking her finger into his chest.

"I wasn't going to go anywhere." James said.

"And you're not going anywhere either Sirius Black!" April said, "I know your plan, I can read your mind remember and I'm not having you risk your life. Jenny will be fine, I trust her."

"We should really go." Lily said, "I want to see the two." James smiled and put his arms around Lily.

"Then maybe we could get some rest?" James asked.

"I'm pregnant James." Lily said to James.

"Not that pregnant." James said.

"Come on, lets go you two." April said to Sirius.

* * *

Harry collapsed onto a sofa after his transfiguration exam. He had tried his hardest to do his best but his mind wasn't on exams anymore. As the summer progressed his mind was more and more on Voldemort. He sighed as he stared at the high ceiling where the banners congratulating Ron and Hermione still hung. Every time a Gryffindor walked into the common room, even if they felt depressed at the lack of communication from their parents, the banner cheered them up. Harry felt grateful that most of his family was in the castle, safe from harm. He worried a lot about Jenny and what had happened to her after Remus' death. Bo had taken the death extremely well, like he expected it to happen.

Harry frowned as he went over the spells he'd learnt with April when Rhia came to join him. She sat on his stomach, which didn't bother him because she was so light.

"What you frowning over?" She asked him.

"Um, nothing." Harry muttered. He sat up properly, forcing Rhia to slid off him and onto the sofa. "How did you find the exam?"

"Nothing too hard." Rhia said casually, "Harry I know something is bothering you."

"Yeah, well, wouldn't it bother you if your enemy had trapped you at school?" Harry asked. Rhia nodded slowly and frowned slightly.

"Yeah, I suppose." She muttered. Harry looked at her curiously. It was his turn now to ask her what was wrong but he didn't need to. "Harry, I need to tell you something." Rhia said.

"What is it?"

"You remember when Emma got possessed?" Rhia asked uncertainly. Harry nodded. "Well, Voldemort gave me a message but I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd do something stupid and impulsive." Rhia said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Um, well…He said he wanted to meet you on your birthday for the final showdown." Rhia said.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Harry asked her rather forcefully.

"I didn't want you to do something stupid." Rhia said, "I knew if I told you you'd try and go and get him or something. I don't want you to get hurt." Harry looked away from her thoughtfully but also angrily. His birthday, Harry couldn't wait that long, school finished in less then a month and there was still no change in the Death Eater siege on the school. Harry had been talking to Dobby, the school was only just being kept running properly because of the hundreds of house elves transporting food into the school. He glanced at Rhia, who looked at him worriedly.

"Thanks for telling me." Harry said. He got up and made his way to his dorm room. He pushed the door open expecting to find Ron and Hermione in the room. He was right, they were sitting on Ron's bed. Ron looked ready to kill Hermione as she talked to him about the exam they'd just had and the next exam they were going to have.

"You might want to put the exams on hold for a moment." Harry said interrupting the one-way conversation. Ron looked at him with a thankful look.

"What for?" Hermione asked.

"We're going into Hogsmeade." Harry said.

"What!" Ron asked, "Are you crazy, that's a suicide mission."

"Not if you don't get caught." Harry said, "We'll go tonight."

"But we have potions tomorrow!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, what's more important, Potions exam or the future of our country?" Harry asked. Hermione sighed and shook her head.

"Fine, whatever." She said.

"You're not coming with us." Ron told her.

"Like hell I'm not, wherever you go, I'm going to unless it's the Quidditch Locker room." Hermione said.

"No, what if you get hurt?"

"She can look after herself." Harry said. Hermione looked at Ron smugly like that statement had won her argument.

"But we aren't trained like you." Ron said.

"Stop being a pessimist." Hermione told him.

"Ok, ok, but Hermione gets the invisibility cloak while we're there." Ron said.

"Ok, which means we need to get some Death Eater robes." Harry said.

"Leave that to me." Hermione said getting up. "I'll see you boys later. I have to revise." She gave Ron a quick kiss and Harry a smile as she left the room.

"You're actually serious about this?" Ron asked Harry.

"Deadly." Harry answered.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Asked Jessie as Harry, Hermione and Ron walked though the common room near midnight. Hermione jumped and looked at the young blonde girl.

"What are you doing still awake?" Harry asked her, taking off his invisibility cloak, "And how did you know we were here?" Jessie gave them a cheeky grin. The common room was empty except for the four of them.

"Can I come?" Jessie asked. "I want to go to Hogsmea-" Harry put his hand over her mouth.

"Will you be quiet. You're as bad as Kaylee!" Harry said. Jessie said her question again but it wasn't as clear because of Harry's hand.

"No, Jessie, go back to bed." Hermione said. Jessie scowled at them.

"I'm going to tell mum and dad if you don't take me." She said, pushing Harry's hand away. Harry looked at the other two.

"I don't want to look after her." Ron said.

"I will if I have to but we really shouldn't take her." Hermione said.

"I'll be extra quiet." Jessie said putting her own hand over her mouth. Harry felt an almost physical pain as he jinxed Jessie, knowing it was a bit of a risk to let her stay and tell his parents.

"Hurry up lets go." Harry said as he ran out of the common room with Ron and Hermione. Jessie would have scowled if she could but she lay on the floor frozen until a seventh year girl walked down into the common room because she couldn't sleep. She started in alarm at Jessie and freed her.

"Are you ok?" She asked Jessie. Jessie nodded and pretended to make her way to bed. The seventh year girl stayed in the common room for a little longer before going back to bed. Jessie waited until she heard the door shut before putting on her trainers and darting through the portrait hole. As she ran the protests of the Fat Lady grew fainter and fainter until she reached her mum's living quarters. She muttered the password before running up the stairs that led to the 'living room'. She must have made some noise as James came out of his room with his wand drawn.

"Jessie!" He said tiredly but surprised. Jessie ran to her parents room and jumped on the bed.

"Mum! Mum! Mum!" Jessie said bouncing up and down on her sleeping mum. April complained and tried to push her off but Jessie just darted under the covers, wedging herself between her parents. She started poking April until April woke reluctantly. Sirius was still fast asleep, snoring very quietly.

"What?" April asked, Jessie made sure that April could see her eyes. April's eyes widened as she saw everything that had just happened. "Ah shit." April muttered as she rolled out of bed. Jessie followed her as April went to talk to James.

"They've gone to Hogsmeade." April told him.

"Who have?" James asked.

"Harry, Hermione and Ron." April said. James's expression went serious before he turned to his room. April went to her own room and a few seconds later both were dressed and ready to go to Hogsmeade. "Jessie, stay with your dad." Jessie nodded and watched her mum and James disappear through the doorway.

* * *

Hermione pushed open the door to the shrieking shack very slowly. She peered through the crack in the door to look out towards Hogsmeade. She could hear Ron and Harry struggling to get into their robes. Hermione turned to look at the boys and rolled her eyes.

"What?" Ron asked.

"You've got Harry's robes." Hermione said, looking at Ron, who was wearing robes that were blatantly too small for him while Harry was standing in some baggy robes.

"I thought there was something wrong." Harry muttered. Hermione rolled her eyes again and went back to looking out. She watched a few Death Eaters walking past in a patrol. She could feel herself getting slightly nervous, they were only doing some recon.

"Ok, ready." Harry said from behind Hermione. Hermione turned in time to receive the invisibility cloak. She put that on to cover herself.

"I'll follow and watch your backs." Hermione said.

"Alright, come on." Harry said. Him and Ron slipped out silently then a few moments later Hermione followed. She had some difficulty staying silent as she slid down the dry slope to Hogsmeade.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Ron asked Harry quietly as they walked into Hogsmeade high street.

"No." Harry replied.

"What? You're supposed to be sure!" Ron hissed at him.

"I wasn't really thinking." Harry said.

"Nothing new there." Came Hermione's voice.

"Sorry." Harry said.

"Don't worry, as long as we get back to school alive and in one piece." Hermione said.

"I hope Jessie's ok." Ron muttered. He felt increasingly uncomfortable being in the robes. Though they weren't actual Death Eater robes he felt as if he was dirty by just wearing them. Harry felt the same with the addition of the feeling that he was going to throw up.

"She'll be fine once someone finds her." Harry said. They made their way to the Three Broomsticks where they went in without being noticed. No one looked at them, which all three were grateful for. Ron felt someone tugging on the back of his robes. He turned to see no one.

"I can't go in there, a bit too hazardous." Hermione whispered.

"Ok, I'll tell Harry." Ron whispered back, "Be careful." He said but there wasn't a reply. Ron followed Harry in and joined him at the main bar. Madame Rosemerta looked pale and tired while Death Eaters were sitting around laughing and making very bad jokes. Harry and Ron spotted Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange in the corner with some other hooded death eaters. Harry and Ron looked at each other in alarm. They looked to Madame Rosemerta, who caught Harry's eyes. A look of surprise and a vague look of relief spread across her face for a second before it was replaced with her usual expression.

"What can I get you?" She asked.

"Two Butterbeers please" Ron asked.

"Sure thing." She said,

"How are you doing Madam Rosemerta?" Harry whispered.

"Meet me round the back in about half an hour." She whispered. Harry nodded slightly. She gave them the two butterbeers which they downed quickly before heading back out. Harry felt glad that no one noticed them. They wandered around Hogsmeade for a while, looking around, everywhere was filled with Death Eaters. Zonkos was empty, Honeydukes was closed and boarded up while the little café that Harry had been to with Cho had broken windows. Harry felt a weight drop and nearly squash his heart as he saw the state of Hogsmeade. When half an hour was up they made their way back to the Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosemerta was waiting outside the back door.

"What are you two doing out here?" Madam Rosemerta asked.

"We wanted to see how bad things were." Harry said. Hermione suddenly appeared from nowhere.

"Everything is clear." She said as she shook out her hair. Madam Rosemerta looked at the three of them then smiled faintly.

"I knew the moment I saw you three that you'd be more trouble then you looked." She said.

"Who said we were trouble?" Harry said with a faint smile.

"What's been happening?" Hermione asked.

"The usual, Death Eaters are looting and killing. Every owl that approaches the castle is killed while no owls are coming out of the castle, the number of students who have lost parents and not know about it. Even the Prophet has stopped being published." Madam Rosemerta told them, "Do you know what Dumbledore is doing about it? The minister's stuck, Dumbledore and April Black are stuck, Voldemort's got pretty much a free reign."

"We don't know what's happening." Harry told her, "We just wanted to see what was going on but school is tense though they're trying to keep it as normal as possible." Madam Rosemerta nodded and sighed.

"We will end this." Hermione said firmly. A few moments later they were back in the street. Harry and Ron knew that Hermione was walking next to them as they went down the road.

"Things seem to be getting bad." Ron muttered as he stared at the black contents of Zonkos.

"State the obvious." Harry said, "When we get to school we'll think of someth-ah!" Harry doubled over clutching his scar tightly as he felt a sudden shock of pain run through his head like someone slamming an axe into his skull.

"Harry!" Ron said in alarm. Harry felt Hermione and Ron trying to get him up but the pain was enormous.

"He's here." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Who? Voldemort?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. The pain throbbed again. Harry felt like clawing out his scar with his fingers but he had enough sense not to do that. He saw his invisibility cloak fall to the floor and Hermione's jeans.

"Students!" Someone shouted from down the road. Harry looked up in time to see Death Eaters surrounding him. His vision was blurring slightly from the pain. He grit his teeth together, clamped his hand around his wand and got unsteadily to his feet. Hermione and Ron glanced at him. Hermione picked up the invisibility cloak and got out her wand while Ron took off his robes and held his wand tightly.

"It's been a great six years guys." Ron said.

"We're not going to die." Harry muttered.

"I love you both, especially you Ron." Hermione said.

"I told you we're not going to die." Harry muttered.

"Hello Potter." Came a voice that Harry recognised as Voldemorts. The Death Eaters parted to let him through to the trio.

"Ah crap." Harry muttered


	52. The Showdown

**The Showdown**

James and April stopped at the gates of Hogwarts. There were Death Eaters running away from the gates and running to a spot further in Hogsmeade. The two adults looked at each other curiously.

"You get Dumbledore, I'll do some snooping, send Padfoot." James said. He turned into a stag before April could protest to his orders. She rolled her eyes and started at a jog back to the castle while James ran out into the wilderness around Hogsmeade. He was able to walk silently and swiftly over the grass until he got to where the Death Eaters seemed thickest. He tried to see over the Death Eaters but they were too tall. He looked around for a while trying to find a way of getting closer. He searched the surrounding area until a huge black dog came bounding up to him.

_What's happening?_ Padfoot asked.

_I'm not sure, listen for me will you?_ Prongs asked. Padfoot sat back on his haunches and moved his ears forwards like Prongs.

"So you chose to meet earlier did you Potter?" Came Voldemort's voice.

"No, I was out scouting, I wasn't intending to meet you but now that I have we can end this once and for all." Harry said. Voldemort started laughing.

"Ah, Potter, you make me laugh. You people there, stand apart." Came Voldemort's voice. The sea of Death Eaters moved apart so that Padfoot and Prongs found themselves looking straight at Voldemort, Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Ah, James Potter and Sirius Black. Care to watch?" Voldemort asked. James and Sirius turned back into their human forms.

"Voldemort." James said casually.

"You're stupid to say his name out loud." A Death Eater hissed at him. James pointed his wand at the Death Eater, who shrank back immediately.

"You might want to find some braver followers." Sirius quipped. He was suddenly pushed forwards from behind. Sirius stumbled forwards with James. He turned around to see Bellatrix and her husband behind them.

"Cousin." Sirius said with a solemn nod. "How have you been?" He asked.

"So, can we be expecting anyone else?" Voldemort asked with a sneer. "Your wives for example."

"No. No one." James said confidently. James looked at Harry, who was looking at his dad uncertainly. "It's just us and it looks like you caught us." Voldemort laughed, he obviously didn't believe him.

"If that's the way you want to play it." Voldemort told him. "Hold them down and tie them up. I want them to witness the death of Harry Potter." He said to the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters flooded around James and Sirius.

"DAD!" Harry shouted in alarm.

"Got any ideas?" Sirius asked James.

"Wait for the others." James said.

"And how are we going to do that?" Sirius muttered. James got his wand out with a simple flick of the wrist.

"Protego!" He shouted. He spell struck a Death Eater in the chest. Sirius followed his example and the two of them fought off as many Death Eaters as possible in the small, enclosed space but they were soon overcome. James felt his wand being taken away from him as a Death Eater rammed into him from behind. He turned to see that Sirius had already been bound.

* * *

Harry stared wide eyed as his dad fought. He got out his own wand and started throwing spells all over the place. He knew that his wand wouldn't fight against Voldemort's wand so he tried to avoid Voldemort. There were too many Death Eaters. Voldemort just stood laughing as the three teens stood and tried to fend off Death Eaters that were trying to get to James and Sirius.

"Harry, there's too many." Ron shouted.

"Just keep trying!" Harry shouted. Hermione knocked out a Death Eater that tried to send a killing curse at Harry. The spell just missed Harry and landed a few centimetres away from Ron's foot. As they continued to fight, Voldemort continued to laugh until there was the sound of a whip that sounded over the top of the fighting. About fifteen Death Eaters at the edge of the fray went down. Again there was the sound and more Death Eaters went down. There was a gap in the Death Eaters now and they could see April standing on the right hand side of Dumbledore. On Dumbledore's other side stood Hagrid holding his crossbow in one hand and Fang's collar in the other. The end of April's wand was glowing green as a long green line of light seemed to retract back into her wand.

"Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed.

"Tom." Dumbledore said calmly. The three adults walked towards where James and Sirius were tied. Bellatrix Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy and another hooded figure stepped in front of them.

"Move out of the way." April said.

"No." Lucius smirked. "We still have a fight to complete." April looked at Dumbledore.

"Now is not the time April." Dumbledore told her. April nodded and just settled for glaring at her enemies. She gave Sirius an anxious look, though, as he remained bound.

"Great plan." Sirius muttered to James.

"I never said it was flawless." James said, struggling against the restraints. In the sudden lull of the fight Harry, Ron and Hermione had huddled together without being noticed. Voldemort turned to them and snarled. He got out his wand and sent some curses at them. Hermione went flying in one direction, Ron in another and Harry in the opposite direction, like Voldemort didn't want them to be together. Harry groaned as he got up, his left arm was throbbing with pain. He got up and looked towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore gave the slightest of nods then he got out his wand. Dumbledore sent a ball of fire through the crowds of Death Eaters, causing the fighting to break out again. Harry got to his feet and turned to look at Voldemort.

"So, this is how it's going to be Potter." Voldemort said. He held his wand tightly and glared at his enemy. Harry took a few deep breaths, knowing that this may be the end. Voldemort pointed his wand in the air. A green light shot up then a huge Dark Mark formed in the air above them. Voldemort turned his red eyes on Harry.

"Will save time later." He said with a smirk.

"Don't count your chicks before they hatch Voldemort." Harry said. He lased out his wand. "Expelliarmus!"

* * *

Emma jerked awake at a loud crashing noise.

"What the hell was that!" She heard one of her room mates ask. Emma stumbled out of bed to see that Rhia and the girl who had just spoken had already gotten up. They ran to the windows and looked out. The girl started whimpering, Rhia gasped and Emma's heart seemed to skip a beat as they looked at the giant Dark Mark.

"Oh god." Emma said. She looked at Rhia.

"Harry!" Rhia said. Emma and Rhia ran out of their room and down to the common room. There were some students already there staring out of the windows. The two ran up to Harry's dorm room. Neville Longbottom gawped at them.

"Harry and Ron are missing!" He said.

"Oh no." Rhia muttered.

"What?" Emma asked.

"He may have gone to Hogsmeade. I told him earlier that Voldemort wanted to fight him near his birthday then he just went strange."

"They did go to bed a little earlier then usual." Dean told them.

"What's happening though?" Seamus asked.

"Look out of the window." Emma told them. The three boys went to the window.

"That is the biggest Dark Mark I've ever seen!" Neville said, shaking and clutching his toad tightly in his hands.

"That's the dark mark?" Dean asked. Emma and Rhia looked at each other.

"We have to go and help them." Emma said.

"Emma, that could mean our death." Rhia said.

"Yes but Harry's my brother! I can't let him fight on his own." Emma said. "I thought you loved him!"

"I do, I just think that maybe this is a battle that we shouldn't interfere with." Rhia said. Emma looked at Rhia before changing her clothes with her wand. Rhia rolled her eyes and copied Emma's actions. She made her way towards the common room behind Emma. They met Orion on the way down, who was looking rather excited. The Gryffindor Common room was bustling with activity now. Emma and Rhia had a suspicion it would be the same with the other houses. They managed to make their way to the portrait hole where Ginny met them fully clothed.

"You don't think I'm going to let them have all the fun do you?" Ginny asked.

"Is Hermione here?" Emma asked.

"No, I just went to have a look, she's not there." Ginny said.

"Right." Emma said.

"Neither is Jessie." Ginny said.

"What!" Rhia asked just as Kaylee came and fixed herself around Rhia's waist.

"My twin is gone!" She cried.

"Don't worry, we'll find out where she is." Rhia said "Calm down." Rhia said touching Kaylee's head. The Portrait hole opened and Lily walked in with Jessie clutching her hand. Jessie ran straight to Rhia when she saw her. Lily frowned at the chaos of the Gryffindor Common room.

"Just like the others." She muttered to herself. She pointed her wand into the air and let off a loud bang like noise that got everyone to be quiet. Lily looked incredibly pale and worried.

"Everyone be quiet!" She shouted. The common room went silent.

"Mum, what's happening?" Emma asked. Lily glanced at her and took a deep breath./

"Everyone back to their rooms. Your windows have been covered up and you are to ignore any noises that you may hear."

"But what's happening!" Someone demanded from further in the common room. Lily took a deep breath.

"Three students have snuck into Hogsmeade and as a result a battle has occurred. Please return to your beds and calm down. You will receive more information as soon as I get more information."

"It's ok, we're safe as long as Dumbledore is here!" Cried a first year.

"Go to bed. If you need anything please send a seventh year prefect to Professor McGonagall or myself and we will see to your needs. Try and get as much sleep as possible and try not to send your prefects out too many times. The castle is as safe as Hogsmeade is right now."

"What?" Bo asked, pushing his way through the crowd, "Lily, what's happened?" Lily looked at the children in front of her and closed her eyes.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. Just get some sleep." She said. Lily looked at Emma and Rhia in particular. "And stay here. If I find that you've left the common room I don't know what I'd do." Lily said. She turned and left the common room. Everyone turned to Jessie curiously.

"What were you doing?" Rhia asked her. Jessie gave an uncertain chuckle before making a motion to tell them that her lips were sealed but she looked like she wanted to tell. The students slowly started filtering out of the common room.

"They went to Hogsmeade to fight Voldemort. Dumbledore, mum, dad, Uncle James and Snape have all gone to fight them off, Snape's gone to the order to tell Aunty Jenny, Hagrid and Fang have gone, Aunty Lily and McGonagall are in charge and we're to stay here because we don't know if Harry, Hermione and Ron as still alive." Jessie suddenly burst out saying.

"What!" asked the teens who surrounded her. Jessie gave them a nervous smile.

"Don't do anything please-" But it was too late. Jessie watched the backs of Ginny, Rhia, Emma and Bo disappearing through the portrait hole.

"Where are they going?" asked Orion from behind.

"Um…nowhere." Kaylee said uncertainly.

* * *

Harry picked himself out of the dirt again. He wiped his sleeve across his forehead before getting to his feet and facing Voldemort. This really wasn't going very well. Thought he numbers of Death Eaters had almost half, more kept apparated in to fight. The Order members had apparated to fight about two minutes ago and the numbers were pretty much equal. Ron and Hermione were still on their feet fighting but the three of them had been separated. Harry had only fought Voldemort so far. He had the feeling that Voldemort was playing with him or testing what Harry could do though in all honestly, Harry had tried to make it seem like he was a lot weaker then he really was. Harry glanced around Hogsmeade to look at the people around him. His dad and Sirius had been freed and now fought next to Jenny. April looked very badly injured but she was still fighting but Harry couldn't see Dumbledore.

"Don't worry for your precious friends, Potter, give up your life and I'll spare yours." Voldemort sneered at him as he took some steps towards him.

"You lie." Harry said, "You've never once kept your word, why should I trust you now." Harry said, he sent a spell at Voldemort but Voldemort merely stepped out of the way. Harry was feeling the effects of too many nights spent worrying and the stress of his exams catch up on his body. He glanced around again and had to do a double take as he saw a blonde haired girl standing next to two red haired girls. Rhia, Emma and Ginny! What were they doing there? How had they gotten there? Voldemort followed his gaze and laughed evilly.

"Ah, so the rest of the back up arrives. I've noticed that your mother has still failed to come." Voldemort said. "The woman who set up my demise, gave you your protection, where is she now Harry?" Voldemort asked.

"You wouldn't understand even if you knew!" Harry growled at him. He was looking Voldemort in the eyes now.

"Oh wouldn't I?" He asked. Harry sent a curse at Voldemort, it struck him in the chest and made him stumble backwards. His skin started to crack like it was drying up slowly. Voldemort looked at Harry in surprise and shock. Harry was taken aback by his look. Voldemort pointed his wand across the field of battles and shouted a curse that Harry couldn't hear over a sudden explosion somewhere. He watched the curse, however, as it shot it's way over the heads of Death Eaters and Order members. He saw Emma look up in time to see the spell aiming for Rhia.

"EMMA! RHIA!" Harry shouted. She pushed Rhia out of the way and the curse struck her instead. Emma fell to the floor instantly.

"No!" Harry roared. He forgot about his wand and just ran at Voldemort. They both tumbled to the floor in a pile of robes and limbs. Harry raised his fist and slammed it straight into Voldemort's face. It hurt Harry but it was for his sister. She had fallen but Harry didn't know if it had been a killing curse or not, he knew it wasn't Avada Kedavra because it the curse wasn't green but it didn't matter to Harry. He hit Voldemrot again before he was suddenly pushed off Voldemort with a sudden force that pushed him into the air. Harry landed roughly on the ground five feet away from Voldemort. He had lost his wand in the process. Harry got to his feet. He didn't know what he was going to do but he had to do something. He felt a probing feeling in his mind, similar to when April tried to get into his mind in his Occlumency lessons. Harry shut his eyes and tried to force out the feeling.

_Don't fight_. Said a voice in Harry's head. _Let him in, don't fight it_ Harry recognised the voice as Dumbledore's.

_What? But last time…_

_You weren't ready then, you are now, let him in._ Harry felt confused but he let down his barriers. Pain exploded in his head as his scar gave a sudden huge burst of pain. Harry roared in pain and fell to his knees.

"Harry!" He heard someone call from the distance. He felt Voldemort's influence in his mind. Voldemort was probing his mind like when he'd faced Dumbledore in the Ministry of Magic last year.

"Harry!"

_Think of what you want to protect. That's how I always survived,_ He heard the memory of April's voice from a lesson.

_But ultimately, no one can tell you how to defeat Voldemort, that's just up to you Harry_ Came a memory of Dumbledore's voice. Harry felt tears prick at his eyes as the pain in his mind increased.

"Harry!" came his name again. It was Hermione's voice. He felt the pain subside slightly but it came back as Harry forgot about Hermione. He focused on Hermione, he thought he could almost feel Voldemort flinch.

_With the death of his mother, the only person who ever truly loved him died_

Harry thought about Ron, again he felt Voldemort flinching. This was it, he'd figured it out. He couldn't fight Voldemort with his wand but they had a psychic connection of some kind, hadn't the dreams proved that? The dreams, the time when Voldemort had entered his mind last year, now? If Voldemort could make use of it couldn't Harry?

Harry pumped his memories of Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Bo at Harry, people he loved but not the people he loved most. The first time he'd met Hermione, the first time he'd met Ron, when Bo had helped Harry plot to get Emma and Rhia stuck in a hole they'd dug together. Ron proposing to Hermione, the joy that not only that Harry had felt but what he imagined Ron and Hermione must have felt. He felt Voldemort loosen his grip on Harry's mind. Harry then moved on to love for April, Sirius, Dumbledore, Jenny, his God brother, Orion, and god sisters Jessie and Kaylee. Voldemort had withdrawn from his mind completely but Harry tried to maintain the connection between them. Surprisingly it worked. Both were now standing, the pain in his head had subsided, his scar was silent.

"What are you doing?" He heard Voldemort saying in his mind.

"Showing you what you're missing!" Harry shouted. He sent memories of his parents at Harry. Lily hugging and kissing Harry when he was young, his dad teaching how to fly, birthdays, Christmases, the number of times his parents had been there to look after him, The aftermath of Harry's first encounter with Voldemort, how his mum had smelled, how his dad had held him carefully. Voldemort shouted with pain. Love was something he couldn't understand. He had removed his soul and with it his ability to love. He had killed his mother and the only person who truly loved him unconditionally. Harry moved onto the stronger memories of him and Emma. When they'd played Quidditch together, their sibling fights, the time when they'd managed to lodge Dudley's head up a sheep's arse, times when they'd tricked their parents, tricks they'd played on their friends, the times when Harry had comforted her after falling off a broom or out of a tree. He heard a high pitched shrieking in his ears but he knew he had to continue. Harry felt his energy draining from him quickly. He forced himself to continue. He could feel Voldemort trying to force his mind out.

"No." Harry said between gritted teeth. He managed to bring up an image of Rhia's face in the forefront of his mind and that seemed to be enough. The connection suddenly broke. Harry fell to his knees breathing deeply like he'd just been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer. He looked up to look at Voldemort. He was rigid with his face pointed at the sky. A red light seemed to be coming from him like someone was shining a torch out of his eyes and mouth. The light shone a little from his fingers as he held them outstretched.

"NO!" Voldemort howled as the light suddenly disappeared. He fell to the floor in a pile and the moment his body hit the ground it seemed to crumble, the effects of Harry's spell earlier had completely dried Voldemort's body of fluids. It was a spell that his mum used on patients with swollen limbs, it drained away some of the fluid but you were supposed to stop if after a few seconds. Voldemort's body crumbled into dust as dry as white sand on a hot day. Harry didn't have time to see what else had happened as his body gave way to exhaustion.

* * *

Silence fell upon the battle field. Death Eaters and Order members alike. They had heard Voldemort and Harry screaming and shouting at each other continuously throughout the battle but had taken no real notice of it, except James, who had wanted to help Harry. Voldemort had fallen but so had Harry. The Death Eaters stared up at the sky where the Dark Mark started to fade then blinked out of existence. It took a while for the reality of it to dawn on them. The professional Aurors and James came round first, trying to bind as many Death Eaters as possible. April and Dumbledore helped but many started apparating out of Hogsmeade. A cheer arose from the few people who had emerged from the houses of Hogsmeade to join in the fight.

Rhia stood over Emma touching her cheek. Emma had gone deathly pale but her pulse was still strong and she was still breathing.

"Emma, wake up." Rhia said, tears falling down her cheek. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Bo, he had several cuts across his cheek.

"I'll look after her, go to Harry." Bo said. Rhia looked at him confused then looked down the hill to where Hermione and Ron ran to Harry's side. "Go Rhia." Bo ordered her. Rhia got to her feet and started running at full speed down the hill.

"Harry, wake up," She heard Ron say as he shook Harry by the shoulders. Harry was just limp in his arms.

"Ron, no, that's not good for him." Hermione scolded. Rhia skid to a stop as she fell to her knees.

"Harry!" She said in alarm. Her heart was racing, her mind was a blur. What was happening? Harry couldn't be dead! She touched his face, his body was warm, his chest was rising up and down.

"He'll be alright." They heard Dumbledore say. Hermione, Ron and Rhia turned to look at Dumbledore through tear filled eyes.

"Professor?" Ron asked uncertainly.

"He's just tired, he just needs some sleep." Dumbeldore said with a soft smile. He put a hand on Ron and Rhia's shoulders. "It was you that saved him." He said to the three of them. "You three and your families. Voldemort is dead and we can finally fix the mess that he has caused. Take him back to the school and we'll be back when we've cleaned up Hogsmeade." Dumbledore said. They nodded and Hermione got out her wand. She put a charm on Harry which lifted his body into the air. As Rhia followed Hermione and Ron she stepped on something. She looked down to see two wands. She knew one was Harry's so she picked it up. She looked at the other. She didn't recognise it but she knew it was Voldemort's. She picked that one up too and followed Hermione and Ron. Back to the castle.

* * *

**A/N:-I feel that this chapter seems rushed as I read it but it does kinda add to the effect of what's happening. I suppose there could also be a bit more detail...hm...well, that's the end of A New Beginning, I dunno if i'm going to write Happy Ending...I did start a bit but i have no idea what would happen in the story and i'm not really pleased with what i've done. I will consult with some people (Lisa, kaylee, Erika, Rhia to name a few) and ask them their opinions. Keep checking my writers page though for any new additions. I don't really see much of the point as HBP comes out in like... a month. ah crap, i'l be working the day it comes out...never mind. But yeah, check back occasionally and i'll send emails out today. If anyone would like to be on my 'lets review the first half of the first chapter of Happy ending and help the author come up with some storylines' group then send ur email onto me and I'll endeavour to include you...anyway, thank you all of you for your support through this story. Any songs that appeared are not mine cause i'm not tht mch of a musical genius. Off the top of my head i'd like to thank Avril Lavigne, R.Kelly, Christina Aguilera and Disneyfor allowing me to use their songs (it's not like they had a choice though). I'd like to thank Lisa who kinda encouraged me to keep writing by asking for spoilers in every email (I love you), Kaylee, who provides lots and lots of entertainment, Rhia who needs to come off her Tea addiction :p and of course, you readers and reviewers who are so lovely and offer me lots of support. I write this all cause this may be the last Harry Potter Fanfiction i ever write...well...actually, never say never but it may be the last FULL story if i don't do Happy ending. However if i do write hte next story...SEE YOU THERE:) (Another one of my eras have come to an end...you have no idea how upsetting this is to me)**


End file.
